Os Corações Da Questão
by Lab Girl
Summary: Às vezes é preciso dois corações para se chegar ao âmago de uma questão.
1. Como Uma Batida Do Coração

**Título:** **Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** Poly  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** variando do R ao NC-17  
**Capítulos:** ?  
**Status:** Em andamento

**Sumário: **Às vezes é preciso dois corações para se chegar ao âmago de uma questão.

**Linha do tempo: **Esta fan fiction situa-se na 5ª temporada, devendo ser considerados apenas os acontecimentos que vão até o episódio 5X20 (The Witch in the Wardrobe), pois é a partir daí que esta história começa a se desenrolar – para este universo os dois últimos episódios não ocorreram; ou seja, a finale oficial não se encaixa aqui.

**Nota da Autora:** Esta fan ficition será escrita em forma de série – narrativa longa, dividida em diversos capítulos. Ainda não faço ideia de quão longa será. Esta história é baseada e inspirada em diversos spoilers que chegaram a ser divulgados sobre o que poderia acontecer no final da 5ª temporada. Tomando a liberdade de utilizar vários desses spoilers como ideias, esta história foi tomando corpo e surgiu. Portanto, qualquer semelhança com algo que já tenham lido por aí, não deve ser mera coincidência ;)

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**~ Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação ~**

_Se cada dia cai, dentro de cada noite,_  
_há um poço_  
_onde a claridade está presa_

_há que sentar-se na beira_  
_do poço da sombra_  
_e pescar luz caída_  
_com paciência_

- _Pablo Neruda_

* * *

**#1: Como Uma Batida Do Coração **

Ele trouxe o corpo dela para junto do seu, sentando-se cuidadosamente no chão. Gentilmente, com uma das mãos, acomodou-lhe a cabeça contra seu peito, enquanto, com a outra, pressionou a região logo abaixo do ombro esquerdo dela, tentando desesperadamente estancar o sangue que não parava de jorrar.

"Aguente firme, Bones... o socorro já está a caminho" murmurou contra os cabelos dela, mal reconhecendo o pânico na própria voz.

Ele a segurou de modo mais firme contra seu corpo, tentando envolvê-la com um pouco de seu calor.

"Só mais um pouco. Aguente só mais um pouco, meu bem… eles já estão quase chegando…"

Seeley Booth mal estava consciente do pavor estampado no próprio rosto.

Ele mal estava consciente do movimento dos agentes de segurança do Instituto, que já se podia ouvir a uma pequena distância dali, correndo de um lado a outro em busca do suspeito. Na verdade, não estava consciente de qualquer coisa além do lento e fraco movimento do peito de Temperance Brennan, e da sensação quente e molhada do sangue que escapava dela e ensopava sua mão, firmemente segura no ponto em que muito provavelmente alguma artéria havia se rompido.

O mundo poderia ter parado exatamente ali, no quente e úmido espaço entre seus dedos, que tentavam desesperadamente reter a vida dela até que o socorro chegasse.

.. ~ .. ~ .. ~ .. ~ ..

**Meia hora antes...**

**Instituto Jeffersonian **

"Aos amigos... ao trabalho em equipe. Ao poder da união, e especialmente... ao amor!"

Os olhos de Booth não puderam evitar encontrar os de Brennan assim que o amigo, Jack Hodgins, terminou o discurso emocionado. Erguendo a taça de champanhe em sinal de cumprimento, notou que por uns instantes o olhar dela também encontrou o seu.

Com um gesto de cabeça, deu um meio sorriso e levou a bebida aos lábios, o olhar ainda preso ao dela. Risos e palmas se seguiram, todos os amigos presentes empolgados com o momento. Booth, porém, permaneceu afastado, em seu canto, apenas observando a movimentação dos outros.

A pequena confraternização na plataforma tinha sido uma surpresa, e de fato Hodgins e Angela haviam pegado a todos de surpresa ao anunciarem que não só haviam se casado, mas que estavam saindo em lua de mel para o Caribe pelos próximos dois meses.

A notícia só não o surpreendera tanto quanto a que havia recebido dois dias antes, de que Temperance Brennan, sua parceira, também estava prestes a deixar o laboratório do Instituto Jeffersonian em breve. Fora durante um almoço na lanchonete que ela, repentinamente, havia comentado a respeito do convite que tinha recebido para participar de uma escavação na Indonésia, para onde partiria dentro de uma semana. O detalhe desanimador havia sido a comunicação do período de duração daquele projeto que a afastaria dele – um ano.

Seria algo muito bom para o currículo, segundo ela, e os achados tinham relação com uma época histórica muito pouco explorada, o que poderia representar um grande passo academicamente falando. Mas, para Booth, aquilo apenas significava uma coisa – estava prestes a perdê-la. Não em seu sentido mais profundo – porque, afinal, ela jamais havia sido sua – mas, de certa forma, não deixava de ser uma perda.

Poderia ter tentado dissuadi-la, apelado para o trabalho, a necessidade que tinha dela a seu lado ajudando a solucionar crimes... mas tinha lhe parecido egoísta tentar dizer qualquer coisa que expressasse sua angústia com a partida dela, enquanto Brennan falava de todos os prós para seu trabalho como antropóloga.

Sabia que ela era uma mulher inteligente – um gênio, certo – totalmente dedicada ao trabalho, e sempre com sede de aprender mais. Não poderia querer retê-la a seu lado, reduzindo o mundo dela a solucionar homicídios. Aquele era seu universo, não o de Brennan. Por mais que no fundo quisesse acreditar que ela sentia o mesmo que ele em relação ao trabalho que faziam juntos, sabia que ela tinha sido feita para mais do que aquilo...

Ela havia se tornando sua parceira em campo por iniciativa própria, não por qualquer imposição de sua parte. Mas, no fundo, sempre soubera que o mundo dela era bem mais amplo que o seu, e um dia ela sentiria necessidade de alçar voos mais altos. E ali estava – aquele dia havia finalmente chegado. E ela havia acabado de aproveitar a ocasião do anúncio de Hodgins e Angela para dar a notícia aos demais amigos.

"Você não vai cumprimentar os noivos?" a voz dela lhe arrancou de seu mundo de pensamentos.

"Claro. É o que se deve fazer numa recepção de casamento", brincou.

"Esta não é uma recepção, Booth. Eles apenas quiseram nos reunir para comunicar o casamento e para se despedirem de nós antes de saírem em lua de mel pelos próximos meses."

"Eu sei, Bones. Estava apenas brincando" disse, rumando para onde Angela e Hodgins recebiam animadamente os votos de felicidade dos outros colegas.

Booth aproximou-se para felicitá-los, e por alguns breves minutos trocaram algumas palavras. Ele podia se dizer realmente feliz pelos amigos – finalmente haviam encontrado o caminho e a maneira de ficarem juntos. Apesar disso, não conseguia evitar uma pontada de tristeza no fundo do peito.

Não, Seeley Booth não estava com inveja. Mas uma certa dose de pesar. Sabia que em sua vida, algo do tipo parecia cada vez mais longe. A esperança de encontrar alguém... ou de fazer alguém encontrá-lo, estava se esvaindo cada vez mais.

Tentando não transparecer sua pequena depressão interna para os amigos, desculpou-se dizendo que precisava ir ao banheiro. Enquanto se afastava do pequeno grupo reunido na plataforma, Booth foi subindo as escadas que levavam ao andar superior. Era um lugar de que gostava, de onde podia observar o laboratório do alto, com uma visão ampla de todo o ambiente.

Quando finalmente alcançou o segundo piso, encostou-se à grade de proteção, inclinando-se o suficiente para ver os amigos lá embaixo. O som de risos e conversa animada preenchia o lugar, que àquela altura estava praticamente deserto, com exceção dos cientistas lá embaixo e de dois seguranças parados na entrada que dava acesso aos laboratórios, afastados o suficiente para permanecerem alheios à comemoração na plataforma.

Booth respirou fundo, tomando mais um gole do champanhe que ainda restava em sua taça.

"Está fugindo dos outros?"

Sua cabeça virou-se no mesmo instante para vê-la a poucos passos, a própria taça em uma das mãos, um leve sorriso no rosto.

Sentiu uma pequena onda de calor em seu pescoço, e endireitando o corpo, afrouxou um pouco o nó da gravata com sua mão livre.

"Não, eu só quis me afastar um pouco do barulho por alguns instantes. Eu não estou me sentindo muito sociável hoje e não queria estragar a comemoração da Angela e do Hodgins."

Diante de sua explicação, ela acomodou-se a seu lado, inclinando-se um pouco contra a grade de ferro. Olhando para os colegas lá embaixo por uns segundos, ela virou-se para ele novamente em seguida.

"Isso é algo incomum. Você é sempre bom com rituais sociais. O que houve?"

A pergunta era simples. E demonstrava interesse genuíno, ele podia ver pelo olhar sério e levemente preocupado que ela lhe lançava. Mas ele temia não poder ser sincero como gostaria com a parceira.

"Não é nada, Bones. É que têm dias em que nem mesmo os mais sociáveis se sentem muito animados" deu de ombros, voltando a inclinar-se sobre a grade, olhando para baixo, tentando não encará-la enquanto omitia a razão de seu desconforto. "Acho que estou apenas cansado."

"É compreensível" ela disse, balançando a cabeça. "Você tem trabalhado muito ultimamente."

Booth não pôde conter uma risada.

"Olha só quem fala", seus olhos se voltaram para ela. "A antropóloga forense que trabalha dez horas por dia, e como passatempo escreve _best sellers_, Doutora Temperance Brennan!"

"É, sou eu!" ela sorriu, erguendo a taça com uma das mãos.

Booth sacudiu a cabeça. "Bones, você é uma legítima viciada em trabalho. Eu, perto de você, sou uma pessoa absolutamente normal."

"Está dizendo que eu sou anormal?" ela franziu a testa.

"Não. Não num sentido ruim", explicou.

"Eu não entendo o que você quer dizer. Mas eu gosto do que faço. Meus trabalhos me realizam de muitas formas. Eu pensei que você também gostasse do que faz."

"E eu gosto, não me entenda mal", tentou explicar. "O que acontece é que eu chego num ponto em que sou capaz de mudar o meu foco, de me dedicar a outras coisas que me dão prazer."

"Eu também. Consigo me dividir entre tarefas múltiplas. Não só trabalho com você nas investigações de homicídios como também tenho meu trabalho aqui no Jeffersonian, meus livros e minhas pesquisas..."

"Viu só?" ele a interrompeu. "Era isso o que eu queria dizer. Você está sempre trabalhando, Bones. De uma forma ou de outra, seus passatempos são sempre ligados a sua profissão. Está sempre trabalhando ou estudando."

"Eu gosto de aprender. Não vejo nada de mal nisso."

"Nem eu. O que quero dizer é que sempre você está envolvida até o pescoço com coisas que não têm nada de... de pessoal, entende? Que não podem ser classificadas como frivolidades e prazer."

"Pois eu acho que na minha vida existe espaço para frivolidades, como quando vamos beber depois de um caso, ou quando saio com Andrew. E o prazer também se encaixa quando..."

"Eu já entendi, Bones" ele a interrompeu mais uma vez, antes que ela começasse a descrever com detalhes científicos desnecessários a relação que mantinha com seu chefe. "Eu só queria dizer, em resumo, que você trabalha muito mais do que eu."

"Isso é verdade" ela concordou, levando a taça aos lábios.

Booth sacudiu novamente a cabeça, já imaginando como sentiria falta daquele tipo de comentário exageradamente sincero dali a algum tempo. Quando ela estivesse bem longe dali...

Sentindo o humor se apagar um pouco, remexeu o conteúdo que ainda restava em sua taça, olhando novamente para a plataforma lá embaixo. "Já está com as malas prontas?"

Ela pareceu ser pega de surpresa com a pergunta, ficando em silêncio por alguns instantes. Quando Booth pensou em repetir, ela finalmente falou. "Estou com boa parte das coisas prontas. Mas ainda tenho algumas para arrumar."

Booth sentiu um gosto levemente amargo no fundo da garganta. Engoliu com uma certa dificuldade antes de tornar a falar, evitando olhar para ela. "Deve ter muitas coisas para levar. Afinal, não é uma viagem de fim de semana, não é? Um ano pede uma bela bagagem."

As palavras lhe saíram doloridas, mas tentou parecer o mais neutro possível. Quando se virou para ela, no entanto, percebeu que Brennan não tinha o mesmo brilho de emoção que costumava ter nos olhos toda vez que falava de um novo trabalho que considerava importante ou especial.

"Eu não pretendo levar muita coisa. Apenas o essencial" ela informou.

"Mas um ano... é muito tempo, não? Eu não sei como viveria tanto tempo sem um bocado das minhas coisas. Acho que teria que levar metade delas comigo para me sentir em casa."

"Essa não é a minha preocupação. Eu não costumo me apegar às coisas como você" ela lhe lançou um olhar que pareceu constrangido segundos depois, provavelmente ciente de que talvez tivesse soado ríspida e indiferente demais. "Eu quero dizer, eu sou mais desapegada do que você. Sempre fui assim. O que é bom. Em momentos como esses, por exemplo, eu não tenho por que me preocupar em me ausentar."

"Eu sei. Você é mais prática do que eu", tentou forjar um meio sorriso "Mas mesmo assim... é um ano, Bones. Longe de tudo e de todos."

"Eu não vou para o fim da civilização, Booth. Estou indo para a Indonésia, é um país muito populoso, por sinal."

Sacudiu a cabeça, rindo da resposta dela, mais por hábito do que por outra coisa. "O que eu quero dizer é que vai ficar longe do seu pai, dos seus amigos..." - _de mim_, ele quis dizer, mas se conteve.

"Todos vão ficar bem. Os outros aqui no laboratório vão suprir minha ausência nos casos em que você precisar de ajuda. E eu só vou me ausentar por um ano. E além disso, não estou indo sozinha. A Daisy vai comigo."

"Pois é, está aí uma coisa que eu não consigo entender", murmurou.

"O que?"

"A Daisy e o Sweets acabaram de ficar noivos... e ela vai embarcar para a Indonésia... por um ano!" murmurou, franzindo o cenho.

"Daisy é uma cientista. Como eu, ela entende a importância de trabalhos de pesquisa como o que vamos fazer, e sabe que é inútil se apegar demais às pessoas de forma excessivamente emocional e irracional."

"Desculpe, mas eu discordo" disse, sério. "Pelo pouco que conheço da Daisy, ela é bem mais emocional do que você."

"Você acha isso?" Brennan o encarou, os olhos surpresos.

"Acho" balançou a cabeça levemente. "O simples fato de que ela considera se casar com Sweets, formar uma família, ter uma ligação mais profunda com ele..."

"Bom, seja como for ela está indo comigo. E foi decisão dela."

"É... talvez eu não entenda muito bem como funciona a dinâmica da relação dos dois" refletiu. "Eu só não achava que a Daisy fosse capaz de uma atitude assim."

"Que atitude? Fazer parte de um projeto de pesquisa encabeçado por alguns dos maiores nomes da antropologia internacional?"

"Não. Se afastar por um ano do homem que ama."

Brennan ficou em silêncio por uns instantes.

"Acho que ela entende que existem coisas maiores do que os interesses pessoais" ela finalmente falou.

"Mas não do que o amor" murmurou, olhando diretamente nos olhos da parceira. "Nada é maior nem mais importante do que o amor."

Temperance o encarou por alguns segundos, em silêncio. Talvez finalmente tivesse ficado sem resposta. Ou não... porque ela soltou uma pequena risada de desdém em seguida. "O que você chama de amor é só uma relação que pode acabar amanhã mesmo, como outra qualquer. A Daisy certamente entende que é muito mais importante e satisfatório para ela participar de uma pesquisa que pode render grandes achados que entrarão para a História das civilizações do que se manter presa aqui por um vínculo emocional passageiro."

"Eles se amam, Bones" declarou, como se não houvesse acabado de escutar tudo o que ela havia dito. "Eu sei que fui o primeiro a debochar e a dizer que isso não ia durar porque os dois são de mundos completamente diferentes. Mas eu estava errado."

Ela o fitou mais uma vez em silêncio, os olhos brilhando com uma sombra de dúvida.

"Eu fui precipitado e julguei que eles não iam durar", prosseguiu. "Mas aí estão eles. Prestes a se casarem."

"E só por isso conclui que eles se amam?"

Os olhos de Seeley encontraram o casal em questão lá embaixo, entre a pequena multidão na plataforma. Os dois estavam lado a lado, Sweets com a mão no fundo das costas da noiva, enquanto Daisy tinha a cabeça confortavelmente aconchegada ao ombro dele.

"Não. Não é só por isso. Mas por todos os sinais que eu já vi. Entre eles existe algo, Bones. E esse algo é amor" murmurou, olhando para o casal.

"Bom, você é o romântico, não eu" ela tentou sorrir. "Eu ainda acredito que formaram um laço por necessidades biológicas e sociais."

"Nem todos conseguem ser práticos como você, Bones. Só espero que o Hacker seja tão mente aberta e entenda" debochou.

"E o que você acha que ele deveria entender?" ela perguntou, parecendo repentinamente confusa.

"Ora, que a namorada dele vai passar um ano na Indonésia em meio a esqueletos e quinquilharias milenares", brincou.

Ela não riu.

"Eu sei que você não é adepta a relacionamentos de longo prazo, mas acho que você e Hacker estão se dando muito bem" comentou, sentindo uma pontada de frustração bem no fundo do peito.

O comentário tinha sido desnecessário, Booth sabia. Mas tinha sido impossível segurar.

"Eu não sou..." ela começou a dizer.

Um som alto, alto o bastante para fazer a estrutura da plataforma estremecer de leve, tomou tanto Booth quanto Brennan de surpresa. Ambos arregalaram os olhos, assustados. O instinto policial de Booth o fez sair em disparada pelas escadas. O barulho não parecia ter vindo do andar onde estavam. Enquanto corria em direção à plataforma, gritos se uniam ao som dos alarmes do sistema de segurança.

"Mas o que foi isso?" Cam correu na direção dele, encontrando-o no meio do caminho.

"Alguma espécie de explosão. E pelo barulho foi uma das grandes" Booth falou alto para ser ouvido em meio ao barulho das vozes assustadas dos outros amigos e o som intermitente dos alarmes de segurança. "Estão todos bem?"

Seus olhos percorreram os rostos espantados de cada um deles; Hodgins tinha os braços em volta do corpo de Angela, que parecia petrificada; Daisy segurava com força um dos braços de Sweets, e Camille agora corria até o segurança que estava de guarda na entrada da plataforma forense.

Verificando que estavam todos bem, exceto pelo susto, Booth se virou para Brennan, enquanto descia da plataforma.

"Vou checar com a segurança o que aconteceu", informou.

"Vou com você" ela gritou, correndo atrás dele.

"Talvez seja melhor você ficar aqui, Bones. Ainda não sabemos o que houve."

"Somos parceiros" ela disse, como se aquilo explicasse tudo.

Booth não pôde contradizê-la – e, no fundo, sentiu orgulho por ela colocar a parceria dos dois em alta consideração, o que era uma espécie de conforto diante da partida iminente dela.

Com um sorriso contido, Seeley rumou para o guarda, que falava através de um rádio-comunicador.

"Positivo. Continuarei de prontidão" o homem disse, desligando o aparelho em seguida.

Cam já estava a postos, de braços cruzados, à espera que homem terminasse a comunicação para obter alguma informação. Os alarmes finalmente pararam de soar, aliviando os ouvidos de todos. Mas luzes vermelhas continuaram piscando em pontos estratégicos do local.

"O que aconteceu?" Booth perguntou antes que a amiga tivesse a chance.

"Uma explosão no andar de baixo, na ala do museu" o guarda informou.

"Explosão?" Cam perguntou, visivelmente assustada.

"Ainda não sabemos com certeza, a segurança está lá embaixo, checando."

"Algum ferido? Alguma instabilidade na estrutura?" Seeley foi direto.

"Parece que não havia ninguém lá, exceto pessoal da própria segurança. O andar não foi todo comprometido, apenas uma parte foi atingida. Enquanto checam, temos de esperar aqui."

"Eu vou até lá", anunciou.

"Espere, senhor, todos temos que ficar aqui até que..." o segurança começou.

"Amigo, eu não pedi permissão" informou, encarando-o. "Sei que está fazendo seu trabalho. E eu estou fazendo o meu. Sou do FBI."

"Eu vou com ele" Brennan anunciou, tomando a direção do elevador, ao lado dele.

"Dra. Brennan, a senhorita não pode..." o segurança começou a dizer.

"Ela está comigo" Booth declarou, encerrando a questão e rumando para o elevador.

"Foi automaticamente desativado, senhor" o segurança disse.

"Beleza! Vamos de escada" murmurou, correndo na direção dos degraus.

"Tenham cuidado" a voz de Cam pôde ser ouvida antes que começassem a descer as escadas.

"O que acha que houve, Booth?" Brennan perguntou assim que estavam sozinhos na escadaria.

"Eu não sei, Bones. Pode ter sido alguma espécie de atentado."

"Atentado?" ela repetiu, incrédula. "Mas quem faria um atentado contra o Jeffersonian?"

"Provavelmente alguém que não gosta muito de cientistas e ossos", debochou, mas achou melhor retomar a seriedade em seguida. "Para dizer a verdade eu não sei, Bones. Mas não podemos descartar a hipótese de algum grupo terrorista..."

"Eu não creio, Booth. Terroristas teriam como alvo algo politicamente simbólico, e o Instituto Jeffersonian não tem nenhuma simbologia nesse sentido."

"Eu não sei. Pode ser qualquer coisa até que eu veja com os meus próprios olhos o que aconteceu. Até lá não vou descartar nenhuma hipótese."

"Seja o que for, é lamentável. Naquela ala ficavam artefatos antigos inestimáveis."

Quando finalmente atingiram o andar onde havia ocorrido a explosão, Booth avistou vários guardas da segurança se movimentando freneticamente. Ao fundo do enorme salão, era possível ver um amontoado de escombros. O estrago havia sido feio.

Aproximando-se da área, Booth retirou a credencial do bolso, ostentando-a para que todos no caminho pudessem vê-la. "Agente Seeley Booth, FBI. A Dra. Temperance Brennan está comigo."

Um segurança negro e alto se virou para ele.

"Agente Booth, já chamamos a polícia. O esquadrão anti-bombas está a caminho. Houve uma explosão e ainda estamos tentando verificar se o prédio está seguro ou se corremos o risco de algum desabamento ou uma nova explosão. Seria bom se vocês se mantivessem distantes. Pelo menos a Doutora."

"Eu sou parceira dele", Brennan resmungou.

"Quero dar uma olhada na parte dos escombros", Booth anunciou.

"Se quiser dar uma olhada, tudo bem. Desde que não mexam em nada. Como eu disse, a equipe de especialistas está a caminho."

"Eu conheço o protocolo" Booth resmungou, caminhando cautelosamente até a área afetada.

Passando sobre alguns pedaços de concreto destruído, seus olhos percorreram o amontoado de poeira, para sua total surpresa avistando alguns ossos.

"Bones!" chamou a atenção da parceira, apontando o que havia acabado de avistar. "Você disse que aqui ficavam artefatos antigos... era só isso ou havia algum osso nessa parte do museu?"

"Não... aqui ficava a ala de artefatos da história americana do século XVIII."

"Então alguém trouxe esses ossos para cá", murmurou.

"São algumas falanges e parte de um crânio..." ela se abaixou, examinando melhor os ossos. "Booth..."

Ele sentiu que ela havia acabado de descobrir algo – importante.

"Eu conheço esses ossos..." ela murmurou, assustada.

"Como?"

"Eu os identifiquei... são ossos antigos, da segunda guerra mundial. Estavam na minha sala, eu os cataloguei na semana passada e iria entregá-los antes de viajar."

"Então alguém pegou esses ossos na sua sala" murmurou, uma repentina sensação de aperto na boca do estômago.

"Como eles vieram parar aqui? E no meio dessa explosão?" ela perguntou, totalmente confusa.

"Essa é uma ótima pergunta" Booth esfregou o queixo.

Enquanto seguranças do Instituto tentavam resgatar alguns restos de objetos em meio ao caos, caminhou para o meio deles, alteando a voz. "Quero toda essa área cercada, ninguém chega perto nem retira nada desse local" disse, apontando para o ponto onde sua parceira ainda observava, confusa, os ossos.

Alguns homens se aproximaram para ouvir as instruções de Booth a fim de isolar o local até que a polícia chegasse e fizesse o serviço adequadamente. Em seguida, ele suspirou, levando as mãos aos quadris. Percorreu o local com os olhos, varrendo a imagem de poeira, pedaços de concreto e caos total. Algo estava errado ali... muito errado. E aqueles ossos, retirados da sala de Brennan, lhe diziam que não era nada que iria gostar de descobrir. Mas precisava. Seu instinto lhe dizia que fosse o que fosse, aquilo tinha a ver com Bones e os squints.

Retesando a mandíbula, caminhou calmamente em direção à saída. Não sabia por que estava tomando aquela direção, mas automaticamente foi andando e deixando o barulho de vozes e passos apressados em volta de si para trás.

Sua experiência investigativa lhe dizia que o responsável pela explosão era alguém com fácil acesso ao edifício do Jeffersonian, ou do contrário jamais teria conseguido se apossar dos ossos de Brennan, e muito menos explodir o local. O museu do Instituto era muito bem guardado, havia seguranças espalhados praticamente por todo os lados, assim como câmeras.

Câmeras... seria um dos pontos de partida, mas algo lhe dizia que o sujeito responsável por tudo aquilo não era estúpido, e certamente havia tomado cuidado suficiente para não ser pego em algo tão primário como câmeras de vigilância. Estavam lidando com alguém que havia sido suficientemente cuidadoso para conseguir acesso ao interior do Jeffersonian, portanto era alguém que conhecia como funcionava o esquema interno de segurança.

Levando a mão ao bolso da calça e apertando o velho isqueiro dos tempos do Exército que sempre trazia consigo, Booth continuou andando, resoluto. Se o cara fosse algum maluco com tendências terroristas ou incendiárias, provavelmente ainda estaria por ali. Era o comportamento padrão desse tipo de criminoso, manter-se na cena do crime, mesmo que à distância, a fim de acompanhar os resultados de sua insanidade.

Quando se deu conta, Seeley estava na área dos jardins do Jeffersonian. Seus olhos se apertaram, e ele parou, ficando imóvel por alguns segundos, atento aos sons que o rodeavam, tentando visualizar qualquer movimento ou algo suspeito no entorno.

A iluminação dos jardins permitia ver com clareza até um determinado ponto, mas havia uma grande parte do gramado que se estendia para além das luzes, indo dar na parte em que uma espécie de bosque pequeno se abria. Qualquer um poderia estar escondido por trás de alguma das árvores que a iluminação artificial não alcançava, e isso o deixou nervoso.

Retesando a mandíbula, Booth apertou o isqueiro entre os dedos com um pouco mais de força, dando alguns passos na direção mais escura. Tentou caminhar de forma suave, a fim de não fazer muito barulho, caso realmente houvesse alguém se esgueirando por ali.

Podia ouvir o som da própria respiração em seus ouvidos, o que o deixou ainda mais tenso. Tentando concentrar-se apenas nos sons de fora, lembrou-se de seus tempos como franco-atirador. Usou suas velhas táticas para manter a ansiedade em suspenso, de modo que sua atenção se concentrasse apenas no alvo que buscava, e não no que estava sentindo naquele instante.

De repente, seu coração saltou. Havia avistado algo se movendo por trás de uma árvore. No mesmo instante sua mão largou o isqueiro no bolso e encontrou o coldre em sua cintura, abrindo-o e puxando a arma pela coronha.

Suas mãos seguraram a 9 milímetros à frente, todo seu corpo entrando em estado de alerta. Deu passos mais rápidos e decididos na direção onde acabava de avistar movimento, ainda tentando ouvir qualquer coisa que denunciasse a presença de uma outra pessoa a poucos metros.

Sem avistar nada, Booth parou, ficando de pé no meio de alguns arbustos. Virou o corpo cuidadosamente, atento e à espera. Por alguns segundos não ouviu nada além dos sons normais da noite. Sentiu a boca seca, e correu a língua sobre os lábios.

Então, um barulho novamente, dessa vez na direção oposta. Sem esperar mais, saiu correndo, certo de que havia alguém por perto.

Antes que atingisse o ponto mirado, uma voz familiar chegou a seus ouvidos.

"Booth!"

Virando-se na direção da voz da parceira, só teve tempo de avistar um vulto se mover na escuridão antes que o som inconfundível de um tiro cortasse o ar, fazendo seu corpo inteiro gelar.

Todo o entorno pareceu desaparecer no mesmo instante em que seus olhos acompanharam o corpo de Temperance Brennan cair no gramado, uma mancha vermelha inconfundível espalhando-se pela blusa impecavelmente branca.

Seu foco voltou-se completamente para ela. Sabia que o desgraçado estava escapando, mas nenhuma outra coisa seria capaz de impedir que Seeley corresse para o lado de Temperance naquele instante.

"Meu Deus... Bones!" sua voz saiu mais desesperada do que pretendia.

Seu coração estava saltando com tanta fúria contra o peito que não poderia ouvir nada além, mesmo que quisesse. Recolocando a arma rapidamente de volta ao coldre, abaixou-se para ouvir a respiração da parceira.

Ela estava viva, graças a Deus! Uma rápida sensação de alívio percorreu todo seu corpo.

"Bones, fale comigo!" pediu, sem se dar conta de que estava praticamente gritando enquanto seus dedos alcançavam o celular em um dos bolsos.

Discou o número da emergência o mais rápido que conseguiu, fornecendo as informações necessárias à atendente do outro lado da linha. Em seguida, apertou na agenda o número da central de segurança do Jeffersonian, informando que um suspeito nos jardins havia acabado de balear a doutora Temperance Brennan e solicitando reforços para buscá-lo enquanto esperava a chegada da ambulância para a parceira.

Assim que terminou as ligações, Seeley voltou sua atenção completamente a ela... a visão de Bones caída no gramado, a mancha de sangue logo abaixo do ombro dela se tornando cada vez maior, fez o desespero subir em ondas por sua garganta. Ela estava sangrando bastante em questão de muito pouco tempo, e ele temia que a bala pudesse ter atingido, ainda que de raspão, alguma artéria próxima que atravessava a região, o que poderia ser fatal.

Tentando controlar a própria respiração e não pensar no pior, imediatamente levou uma das mãos ao ferimento, ciente de que precisava manter pressão até que o socorro chegasse. O corpo dela estava trêmulo, quase toda a cor se esvaindo do belo rosto.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Bones" murmurou, mesmo que a incerteza percorresse suas veias naquele momento.

Esforçando-se para manter a calma, trouxe o corpo dela para junto do seu, sentando-se cuidadosamente no chão. Gentilmente, com uma das mãos, acomodou-lhe a cabeça contra seu peito, enquanto, com a outra, pressionou a região logo abaixo do ombro esquerdo dela, tentando desesperadamente estancar o sangue que não parava de jorrar.

"Aguente firme, Bones... o socorro já está a caminho" murmurou contra os cabelos dela, mal reconhecendo o pânico na própria voz.

Ele a segurou de modo mais firme contra seu corpo, tentando envolvê-la com um pouco de seu calor.

"Só mais um pouco. Aguente só mais um pouco, meu bem… eles já estão quase chegando…"

Seeley Booth mal estava consciente do pavor estampado no próprio rosto.

Ele mal estava consciente do movimento dos agentes de segurança do Instituto, que já se podia ouvir a uma pequena distância dali, correndo de um lado a outro em busca do suspeito. Na verdade, não estava consciente de qualquer coisa além do lento e fraco movimento do peito de Temperance Brennan, e da sensação quente e molhada do sangue que escapava dela e ensopava sua mão, firmemente segura no ponto em que muito provavelmente alguma artéria havia se rompido.

O mundo poderia ter parado exatamente ali, no quente e úmido espaço entre seus dedos, que tentavam desesperadamente reter a vida dela até que o socorro chegasse.

"F-frio..." a voz dela, rouca e quase inaudível, chegou a seus ouvidos, e uma sensação de alívio e esperança se misturou em seu peito, aquecendo-o.

Apoiou com todo o cuidado a cabeça dela em uma de suas coxas, despindo-se do paletó num movimento malabaresco com apenas uma das mãos. Booth colocou a peça sobre o corpo trêmulo de Temperance, tornando a amparar-lhe a cabeça contra seu peito. "Melhor?", sussurrou, encostando os lábios contra o ouvido dela.

Ele não obteve resposta.

"Bones?"

De repente, ele já não a sentia tremer. E agora já não conseguia ver o movimento de subida e descida do peito dela, nem ouvir o suave e apertado som das leves arfadas de Brennan.

Medo, tão primitivo e arrasador como jamais havia sentido antes, apossou-se dele.

"Bones?" chamou, dessa vez mais alto.

Então, sentiu-a estremecer quase imperceptivelmente, e soltou um longo e trêmulo suspiro, fechando os olhos em agradecimento.

"Vamos, Bones, continue comigo. Não feche os olhos, você tem que manter o foco, ok?"

"Booth..." a voz dela saiu fraca e rouca.

"Só mais alguns segundos, Bones... a ambulância está chegando" pressionou um pouco mais forte contra o ferimento, e a ouviu gemer de dor.

Mas ele não aliviou a pressão. Sabia que era a única coisa que a estava impedindo de desmaiar antes que o socorro viesse. "Me desculpe, Bones… eu sei que está doendo, mas eu preciso fazer isso."

"Booth... eu acho... eu não vou…" ela tentou falar, a voz estrangulada pela dor.

Ele a aninhou mais próxima de seu peito. "Não, Bones. Eu não vou desistir e nem você, me ouviu?" murmurou as palavras, beijando levemente a têmpora suada da parceira. "Nós não vamos desistir."

De repente, uma das mãos de Brennan escapou de baixo do paletó e encontrou a dele, que continuava pressionando a ferida. Ela colocou a palma sobre as costas da mão dele que servia de compressão. O toque dela era tão leve, tão fraco, e os dedos estavam incrivelmente frios, causando um arrepio no corpo de Seeley.

"Sinto muito, Booth..." ela disse, num fio de voz, as pálpebras se fechando lentamente.

"Não, Bones!" ele a sacudiu levemente. "Bones!"

Ele virou-se para olhar em redor, os olhos marejados impedindo-o de distinguir o borrão que eram as luzes e pessoas ao fundo, correndo a alguns passos dali.

"Onde estão os malditos paramédicos?" seu grito rouco ecoou, desesperado, pelo ar.

Por que raios ainda não estavam ali? Tinha ligado minutos antes, minutos que agora pareciam horas. Tinha avisado aos interinos do Instituto Jeffersonian que a Dra. Temperance Brennan havia sido baleada nos jardins. Onde estavam eles, afinal?

De onde estavam, os dois deitados na grama, quase debaixo de uma árvore, via um borrão de movimento, homens correndo e gritando ao fundo, mas nenhum deles era um paramédico, nenhum deles estava trazendo socorro.

"Droga, Bones!" murmurou, voltando sua atenção novamente para o corpo frio e inerte da parceira. "Não faça isso comigo" pediu, num sussurro abafado.

Por quê? Por que ela tinha que estar na frente da bala?

Da bala que ele sabia muito bem, era para ser dele. O sujeito que estivera perseguindo o havia distraído com algum barulho para que corresse na direção oposta enquanto sem dúvida mirava nele, não em Bones. A bala era para ser dele, tinha seu nome escrito nela, mas mesmo assim, ela tinha sido a atingida. Ela devia ter se abaixado, devia ter se protegido e se retirado da linha de fogo, como ele sempre lhe dizia que devia fazer. Droga, ela nunca fazia o que ele pedia, e ali estava o resultado.

"Por que não se abaixou, Bones?" ele nem percebeu que havia feito a pergunta em voz alta, até ouvir o próprio murmúrio, suave e rouco.

"Eu não podia... ele ia... acertar você", ela apertou sua mão convulsivamente, e Seeley percebeu que ela cerrava os dentes, visivelmente sentindo muita dor.

Mas o simples fato de vê-la reagir trouxe uma onda de alívio que se derramou sobre ele como uma espécie de bálsamo.

"Foi muito… rápido…" ela sussurrou.

As imagens de minutos atrás varreram a mente de Booth, numa espécie de flash. A voz da parceira gritando, chamando seu nome... sua virada rápida a tempo de ver o vulto apertando o gatilho... o corpo de Bones caindo para trás...

Sim, tinha sido tão rápido. Rápido demais a ponto de não poder fazer nada além de correr para o lado da parceira ao ver o sangue vermelho se espalhando pela blusa branca...

Não tinha havido tempo para nada. E o maldito, fosse quem fosse, ainda tinha conseguido escapar. Tudo o que conseguira fazer naquele átimo de segundos fora ligar pedindo uma ambulância e em seguida uma chamada relâmpago para o interior do Instituto, pedindo que enviassem reforços da equipe de segurança para tentar alcançar o desgraçado que havia atirado em Bones e tentado escapar.

Agora ela estava ali, trêmula e com as forças se esvaindo em seus braços. E não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Nada além de continuar pressionando o ferimento quente e úmido.

"Você devia ter se abaixado" sussurrou, acariciando os cabelos dela com a mão livre.

"Você… é meu parceiro…" ela murmurou, numa espécie de choro sufocado. "Eu tinha... que proteger... você..."

Seeley sentiu o coração se apertar. Seus olhos arderam, e uma espécie de nó pareceu se formar no fundo de sua garganta.

"Bones, não fale… você está fraca, tem que poupar energia" disse, embalando-a contra seu corpo.

"Somos… parceiros…" ela gemeu, e ele percebeu que ela tentava sorrir, mas a tentativa surtiu efeito contrário, e as feições dela se apertaram em uma visível expressão de dor.

"Somos. Somos parceiros. Sempre..." murmurou, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça, pressionando um pouco mais o ferimento.

O corpo dela se movimentou num trêmulo espasmo, e Booth sentiu o próprio corpo estremecer numa espécie de reflexo solidário.

"Parceiros se... protegem..." ela sussurrou, baixinho.

Ele não queria que ela falasse mais. Sabia que ela estava se esforçando, mas por um lado sentia-se agradecido por ela estar consciente. Mesmo que quisesse que Brennan poupasse esforços, ainda era uma forma de saber que ela permanecia ali, com ele.

"Eu… protegi você…" a voz apertada e fraca de Bones chegou a seus ouvidos.

Ele pressionou os lábios contra os cabelos dela mais uma vez, sentindo o coração se encher de amor e gratidão por ela naquele instante, com uma tal força que chegou a doer.

"E eu agradeço, Bones. Mas da próxima vez, deixa que eu cuido do bandido enquanto você se abaixa, está bem?" tentou aliviar o clima, se esforçando para sorrir, embora sua voz soasse trêmula a seus próprios ouvidos. "Temos que estabelecer melhor as prioridades. Você protege o seu traseiro primeiro - o seu é muito mais valioso que o meu."

Ela emitiu um som abafado, meio estrangulado, que ele podia jurar ser uma tentativa de rir de seu comentário. Em seguida, ela foi tomada por um acesso de tosse, e o corpo dela balançou contra o seu, a respiração entrecortada.

Foi quando conseguiu ouvir o som das sirenes. Seu coração saltou, apressado. O barulho foi se tornando exponencialmente mais alto, e ele ergueu a cabeça para tentar visualizar a ambulância de onde estavam. A excitação percorreu seu corpo tenso assim que conseguiu ver as luzes vermelhas estacionando na frente do Jeffersonian.

"A cavalaria chegou", anunciou para a parceira, um sorriso inevitável surgindo em seu rosto. "Aqui!" Booth depositou mais uma vez a cabeça de Brennan em uma de suas pernas enquanto erguia um dos braços e acenava, gritando para chamar a atenção da equipe de socorristas.

Dentro de poucos segundos uma dupla de paramédicos se aproximou, ajoelhando-se no gramado ao lado deles, com os equipamentos à mão.

"O que temos?" uma mulher perguntou, erguendo o paletó do corpo de Brennan.

"Ferida de bala, abaixo do ombro esquerdo... pode ter atingido uma artéria..." Booth informou, tentando passar os dados da forma mais objetiva possível, enquanto uma parte de si sentia-se apoderar pela sensação de impotência e medo.

O outro paramédico puxou sua mão que ainda pressionava firmemente a ferida, afastando-a para examinar o caso. O jovem apertou os lábios ao ver a quantidade de sangue que escorria do ferimento, sacudindo levemente a cabeça enquanto o examinava.

Seeley então fechou os olhos por alguns segundos... _Deus, meu bom Deus, não deixe que nada aconteça a ela. Não deixe… Eu já vi muitas mortes, já lidei com tantas, mas não me deixe lidar com a dela. Não com a dela... Não deixe que nada aconteça a ela, por favor. Se estiver me ouvindo agora, por favor... eu não posso perdê-la, não posso..._

Ao abrir novamente os olhos, percebeu que o paramédico continuava a observar o ferimento, e uma urgência insana de socá-lo tomou conta de Booth. Será que o enfermeiro não percebia que enquanto observava o sangue ainda continuava a escapar do corpo de sua parceira?

Será que o sujeito não percebia que o mundo estava girando cada vez mais rápido enquanto o corpo quase inconsciente de Temperance Brennan tremia em seus braços?

"Vamos colocá-la na ambulância, Kristen" o enfermeiro anunciou para a colega.

"Já não era sem tempo!" Booth deixou escapar enquanto os paramédicos tomavam Brennan de seus braços. "Por que diabos demoraram tanto?"

"Demoramos menos de cinco minutos, senhor" a enfermeira dirigiu um olhar sério para ele, tentando não parecer ofendida.

"Pois então por que pareceu que levaram horas para chegar aqui?" ele não conseguiu impedir que as palavras escapassem de sua boca.

"Fique calmo. Quando estamos numa situação dessas o tempo parece passar ao ritmo de uma batida do coração" o jovem enfermeiro disse, já rumando com Brennan para o interior da ambulância.

Booth sentiu que aquelas palavras não poderiam ser mais verdadeiras. E enquanto via sua parceira ser preparada para ser levada ao hospital, esvaindo-se em dor e sangue, o tempo ainda parecia correr como uma inconstante batida do coração dela, pulsando, ele pedia, não pela última vez.

* * *

**AGRADECIMENTO especial a Poly, minha leitora-beta e termômetro para esta história :) Obrigada por suas observações sempre pertinentes, e pelo incentivo constante. **

**REVIEWS serão muito bem vindas e apreciadas ;)**


	2. Quando O Tempo Pára

**Título:** Os Corações Da Questão

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** Poly  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** variando do R ao NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 2/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**#2: Quando O Tempo Pára **

**Hospital Central, Washington DC****  
****8:38 da noite**

Max Keenan atravessou a porta de entrada do Hospital Central de Washington, dividido entre ansiedade e pânico. Ele ignorou o cumprimento da recepcionista, olhando freneticamente de um lado a outro procurando por algum rosto conhecido que pudesse lhe fornecer a informação pela qual tanto ansiava. Dirigiu-se resolutamente para o corredor que levava ao elevador, mas antes que pudesse atingi-lo, o barulho das portas metálicas se abrindo o tomou de surpresa. A mulher que emergiu interrompeu seus movimentos.

"Max Keenan?"

Max foi direto a ela. "Olá, Dra. Saroyan."

A mulher se aproximou, o semblante cansado abrindo-se em uma tentativa educada de sorriso.

"Onde ela está?" Max perguntou, na esperança de que ela soubesse de alguma coisa.

"Está na sala de cirurgia" a chefe de sua filha informou.

Max segurou gentilmente o cotovelo da jovem mulher, o estômago se revirando diante da antecipação.

"Qual é a condição dela, Dra. Saroyan? Por favor, não me esconda nada" ele pediu, num fio de voz.

"Não sabemos ainda. Ela acabou de ser levada à sala de cirurgia para extraírem a bala que a atingiu."

"Você chegou a vê-la?" Max perguntou, angustiado.

"Não. Quando eu cheguei ela já estava sendo preparada para a cirurgia. Mas eu falei com um dos paramédicos que a atendeu. Ele disse que ela perdeu muito sangue, mas não soube informar mais nada."

Max sentiu um gosto amargo na boca, e repentinamente sua respiração pareceu se tornar mais difícil. A Dra. Saroyan então tocou seu braço, apertando-o gentilmente.

"Mas como eu disse, ela acaba de ser levada para a cirurgia. Só depois é que teremos certeza sobre a condição dela."

Max quis sentir-se esperançoso com a informação, mas não conseguiu. Apenas foi capaz de se sentir completamente impotente.

"Eu preciso retornar ao Instituto. Mas assim que puder eu volto para saber como ela está" Saroyan comunicou. "A ala de cirurgia e observação fica no quinto andar."

Ele quis agradecer pela informação, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi um aceno de cabeça. Saroyan correspondeu.

Afastando-se, Max chamou o elevador, que para sua surpresa abriu quase imediatamente. Entrou, apertando o botão correspondente ao quinto andar. Enquanto subia, soltou um suspiro que nem havia percebido estar segurando.

Encostou-se à parede, passando as mãos pelo rosto. Tinha passado a tarde toda com uma sensação inexplicável de desconforto, uma espécie de nó no estômago, o tipo de sensação que costumava ter no passado quando sabia que sua família estava em perigo.

Quando recebera a ligação do parceiro da filha, informando que ela havia sido baleada, percebera que a sensação não havia sido sem sentido. Sabia muito bem que Temperance enfrentava perigos quase que diariamente graças ao trabalho que exercia em parceria com o FBI. Mas sabia também que ela tinha um parceiro altamente competente e corajoso o bastante, que se preocupava em protegê-la. Antes mesmo de conhecer o sujeito, Russ havia lhe contado exatamente como Seeley Booth era altamente protetor com relação a Temperance.

Mas claro, sempre havia o acaso, o elemento fortuito. E coisas como um tiro ou uma bala perdida podiam acontecer naquele tipo de trabalho, uma hora ou outra. Max estava bem familiarizado com os riscos do mundo do crime. Mas mesmo assim, nada disso aliviava sua preocupação pela vida de sua garotinha. Simplesmente não havia como um pai não se sentir impotente diante de uma situação daquelas.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram no quinto andar, havia dado apenas dois passos para fora quando sentiu braços delicados envolverem seu corpo.

"Max!" a voz chorosa de Angela Montenegro, a melhor amiga de sua filha, o pegou de surpresa.

Tão rápido quanto estabelecera contato, ela se afastou, dando alguns passos para trás, olhando-o direto nos olhos.

"O que aconteceu, Angela?" perguntou logo, sem rodeios, ansioso demais para saber exatamente o que havia acontecido.

"Alguém explodiu uma ala do museu no Jeffersonian. Brennan e Booth desceram para investigar, e no meio disso parece que Booth ouviu um suspeito nos jardins... Brennan foi atrás dele depois de alguns minutos, e parece que gritou para alertar o Booth e o sujeito acabou atirando nela..." a voz de Angela quase sumiu quando chegou nas últimas palavras.

Max engoliu em seco ao imaginar a cena.

"Ela foi baleada um pouco abaixo do ombro esquerdo. O socorro chegou logo em seguida, mas ela perdeu bastante sangue" Angela fez uma pausa, os olhos visivelmente tristes. "Estão fazendo o possível, ela já foi levada para a cirurgia."

"É... eu soube" Max murmurou. "Encontrei com a Dra. Saroyan lá embaixo. Ela me disse."

"Hodgins está no Instituto, ajudando a coletar evidências. Cam acabou de ir para lá, para ajudar a coordenar a equipe" Angela informou. "Eu estou muito preocupada, Max. E sei que seu coração deve estar um nó... mas não vamos perder a esperança. Bren é forte" Angela tocou-lhe o braço, apertando-o em sinal de encorajamento.

Max colocou a mão sobre a dela, correspondendo ao aperto. "Eu sei. Obrigado."

Foi então que os olhos de Max percorreram a área de espera e encontraram um homem alto, de cabelos escuros, de costas ao fundo do ambiente.

Angela percebeu que ele havia notado a presença do parceiro da filha ali.

"Booth não pôde evitar. Tudo aconteceu rápido demais" Angela murmurou.

"Fique tranquila. Eu tenho certeza que ele não faria nada deliberadamente para colocar a vida da Tempe em perigo" Max disse, seguro de cada palavra. "Como ele está?"

Angela virou-se rapidamente para o amigo do FBI, que ainda estava de costas, alheio à conversa dos dois.

"Não muito bem" ela disse, sem rodeios. "Sente que de alguma forma a culpa foi dele... que não a protegeu como devia" Angela informou, sacudindo a cabeça. "Pobre Booth. Ele está com o coração em pedaços bem agora."

Max respirou fundo. Ele próprio sentia-se com o coração apertado apenas de imaginar Tempe ferida. Tendo presenciado tudo, tinha noção de que não devia estar sendo fácil para o jovem homem. Principalmente considerando o quanto ele era comprometido com o trabalho de proteger as pessoas, em especial sua filha.

Max então fez um gesto de cabeça, indicando à Angela que iria até o agente no final da sala de espera. Ela acenou em retorno, sinalizando sua concordância.

O local estava quase deserto. Apenas um jovem casal sentado lado a lado em cadeiras próximas ao elevador, e uma senhora mais velha logo ao lado deles.

E no final da sala, ainda de costas, completamente parado, o corpo visivelmente tenso com os braços cruzados e a cabeça baixa, o agente Seeley Booth olhava pela janela que se abria para um pequeno jardim de inverno do lado de fora.

Quando Max se aproximou o suficiente para seus passos serem ouvidos contra o piso frio, o jovem homem pareceu perceber sua presença. Foi quando ele virou a cabeça lentamente em sua direção.

Viu os olhos vermelhos e a expressão nitidamente exausta do agente do FBI, as roupas em completo desalinho, a camisa amarrotada para fora da calça, o paletó pendurado em um dos braços, a gravata provavelmente perdida ou esquecida em meio aos acontecimentos tensos da noite no caminho para o hospital.

O olhar de Booth encontrou o seu, e Max pôde ver o brilho de medo e dor que havia nos olhos dele. Quando chegou perto o suficiente, o viu passar rapidamente os dedos pelo rosto, e pôde perceber que ele havia chorado.

"Eu sinto muito" abaixando a cabeça, como se estivesse envergonhando, Booth murmurou em sua direção.

Max podia ver nas feições dele a exaustão e a angústia que certamente refletia a sua própria.

"Angela me contou o que aconteceu. Não foi culpa sua, Booth."

Embora sentisse que aquilo era a mais absoluta verdade, percebeu que o parceiro da filha não se sentiu muito melhor com suas palavras.

"Eu sei que você sempre esteve ao lado da Tempe, e sempre fez tudo o que pôde por ela" Max disse. "Russ me contou. Ele conheceu você antes de mim, e ele viu de perto sua relação com a irmã dele. Sempre me aliviou saber que ela contava com você para protegê-la."

Ao contrário do que esperava, suas palavras pareceram acionar um gatilho que disparou ainda mais angústia no jovem, a expressão dele se tornando mais apertada, nos olhos um brilho de tristeza que parecia muito com lágrimas contidas.

"Eu não consegui protegê-la dessa vez" Booth murmurou.

Sem saber o que dizer, pois sequer sabia como lidar com seu próprio tormento, Max suspirou, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos, elevando uma rápida prece pela vida da filha e juntamente por aquele homem angustiado à sua frente.

Ao abrir os olhos, encontrou Booth olhando à distância, sabendo que ele realmente não estava focando em nada além dos pensamentos que deviam estar lhe atravessando a mente naquele momento.

"Não se culpe, Booth" murmurou gentilmente. "Se alguém tem que se culpar aqui, sem dúvida sou eu. Você sempre esteve ao lado dela desde que a conheceu. Ao contrário de mim."

Max sabia que aquela verdade era inegável. Por mais que amasse os filhos, por mais que soubesse que havia feito o possível para protegê-los nas circunstâncias em que se encontrava, sabia bem que havia deixado um vazio no coração de sua menina... um vazio de desapontamento... de abandono. O tipo de vazio que, sabia, Seeley Booth jamais havia deixado em sua filha.

Viu Booth sacudir a cabeça levemente, o semblante sério. "O que aconteceu esta noite não tem nada a ver com você, Max. Não tem que se culpar por isso."

"Nem você, Booth" disse, sério. "E a minha culpa realmente não tem a ver com o evento de hoje… mas tem a ver com os anos em que deixei minha filha desamparada. Você jamais a abandonou."

Max sentiu a garganta arder, os olhos queimarem. Piscou algumas vezes para afastar as lágrimas. Precisava ser forte, como sempre havia sido. Forte por sua filha. Forte pelo parceiro dela. Porque, por alguma estranha razão do destino, havia simpatizado com Seeley Booth desde a primeira vez em que o havia visto. O que Russel havia lhe contado anteriormente a respeito do parceiro da irmã apenas havia sido confirmado quando finalmente pôde conhecê-lo em pessoa. Booth era um homem decente, um sujeito determinado, e, mais importante de tudo, respeitava e cuidava de sua filha. O que mais um pai poderia pedir?

No fundo, Max Keenan agradecia todos os dias por sua Tempe ter encontrado aquele homem em seu caminho, um em quem ela podia confiar, com quem poderia contar sem sombra de dúvida. O fato de que ele havia sido o responsável por sua prisão jamais havia diminuído a admiração interior que sentia por Booth. Afinal, ele tinha sido o responsável por Temperance reencontrar sua família e conciliar-se com seu passado. Além disso, havia lhe mostrado que a filha precisava muito mais dele por perto do que distante. E por isso, Max seria eternamente grato àquele homem.

Após ter falado em culpa e abandono, viu Booth mover os lábios de forma perdida, como se quisesse encontrar as palavras para dizer alguma coisa que aliviasse sua velha e pesada consciência. Mas, afinal, não queria ser aliviado de suas culpas. Desejava apenas que a filha sobrevivesse, que ficasse bem, e que o parceiro dela pudesse continuar a protegê-la. E que a vida desse mais uma chance aos dois, de finalmente perceberem o óbvio... que precisavam e mereciam um ao outro.

Então, simplesmente balançou a cabeça, dissuadindo Booth de dizer qualquer coisa para apagar seu comentário sobre o passado. "Não se preocupe. Eu fico bem com os meus fantasmas. Mas você…" encarou-o, "…você não tem que se atormentar por nada com relação a Tempe. Eu sei que você jamais a colocaria em perigo. Jamais. E isso é tudo o que eu preciso saber."

Viu então o leve brilho de conforto que atingiu os olhos e o semblante cansado do homem à sua frente. Max resistiu à vontade de dar dois passos e abraçar aquele que havia se convertido no protetor de sua filha.

Só então, quando Booth passou o paletó amassado de um braço a outro, Max percebeu que a peça estava tingida de carmim e havia manchas igualmente vermelhas que cobriam o braço direito do agente na parte que a manga amarrotada e arregaçada da camisa deixava exposta. As manchas se espalhavam da altura do cotovelo até a palma e os dedos da mão direita dele. Sangue. O sangue de Temperance.

Max tentou imediatamente afastar a imagem que invadiu sua mente de sua filha sangrando nos braços do parceiro. Sabia que não tinha sido culpa de Booth que ela fosse atingida por aquela maldita bala. Sabia que o homem devia ter lutado em desespero para estancar o sangue do ferimento de Tempe até o socorro chegar. Sabia sem precisar que lhe contassem. Sabia que se pudesse, Booth teria se colocado na frente da arma para proteger a vida de sua filha, como aliás, sabia que ele já havia feito antes. Sabia que ele amava sua Temperance, ainda que nem ele nem ela admitissem aquela verdade. Eles estavam conectados, inevitavelmente integrados. Eles eram duas metades de uma mesma dinâmica. E a vida, ou talvez algo de natureza mais inexplicável, havia feito os caminhos dos dois se cruzarem. Max não conseguia imaginar como seria a vida de sua filha hoje se ela não tivesse encontrado Seeley Booth.

Deu mais um passo na direção do agente, tocando-lhe gentilmente o braço manchado de sangue, sentindo-o recuar no mesmo instante.

"Eu tentei estancar o sangramento até a ambulância chegar" Booth informou. "Ela perdeu muito sangue, mas o médico disse que só depois da cirurgia vai poder dar um parecer sobre a real condição dela", a voz dele saiu apertada pela preocupação, que agora voltava a transparecer em força total.

"Vamos esperar pelo melhor" Max apertou os lábios, buscando forças.

Booth concordou com um sinal de cabeça, e Max pôde perceber que ele levou instintivamente a mão ao pescoço, os dedos apertando uma corrente. Antes que conseguisse reparar o que era, o som das portas do elevador se abrindo o fez virar-se a tempo de ver um homem negro e alto, vestindo um conjunto azul claro.

Angela, que havia estado afastada num canto, imediatamente correu até o médico. Max fez o mesmo, acompanhado de perto por Booth.

As outras pessoas que estavam no recinto logo desviaram o olhar, reconhecendo que aquele não era o especialista que esperavam ver. O homem fechou os passos que restavam entre eles.

"Sou o doutor Trent. Vocês esperam por notícias de Temperance Brennan?" o médico perguntou.

"Sim. Sou o pai dela", Max informou. "Como ela está?"

Keenan percebeu Booth se mexer de forma ansiosa a seu lado, mas seus olhos estavam concentrados na expressão séria e indecifrável do médico à sua frente.

"Por favor, doutor... nos diga que ela está bem" Angela suplicou.

"Retiramos a bala. Por sorte atingiu apenas o osso e não causou maiores danos além do ferimento de entrada."

"Disseram que ela perdeu muito sangue" Max se ouviu dizer.

"Sim, o tiro atingiu a região abaixo do ombro, próxima à artéria axilar. Mas felizmente apenas uma das ramificações dessa artéria sofreu um dano superficial. De maneira leiga e a grosso modo, eu poderia dizer que foi apenas 'arranhada'. Daí a quantidade de sangue que ela perdeu. Mas a ramificação da artéria não chegou a ser realmente comprometida."

Então, Booth fez a pergunta que afligia a todos. "Ela vai ficar bem?"

O médico dirigiu o olhar para o semblante aflito do agente com uma calma admirável.

"Graças à pressão que foi exercida a tempo sobre o ferimento, as consequências não foram maiores. Ela poderia ter perdido muito mais sangue, e nesse caso o quadro dela se complicaria. Nós conseguimos reparar o dano superficial causado na artéria e repor o sangue da senhorita Brennan com pouca dificuldade. Ela agora será levada para a observação, vai ficar fraca e dolorida, mas se não houver nenhuma complicação nas próximas horas, ela vai ficar bem."

Angela levou as mãos à boca, sem conseguir disfarçar um grande suspiro de alívio. Max sentiu o coração mais compassado, e viu a expressão de Booth suavizar-se um pouco.

"Mandarei alguém da equipe trazer notícias assim que ela estiver fora da observação e for levada para a terapia intensiva."

"Obrigado, doutor" Max dirigiu um aceno de cabeça para o médico, que correspondeu e pediu licença para retirar-se.

Finalmente deixou escapar um suspiro e permitiu que a sensação de alívio o invadisse. Passou as mãos pelo rosto, tomando fôlego.

"Que bom. Que bom que deu tudo certo" Angela disse, um leve sorriso iluminando-lhe o rosto. "A Bren é forte, ela vai sair dessa."

"Vai sim", Max correspondeu ao sorriso da artista.

"Graças ao Booth" Angela então dirigiu o olhar ao amigo.

O agente ergueu os olhos para ela, balançando levemente a cabeça.

"Você ouviu o que o doutor disse" Angela murmurou, o rosto visivelmente aliviado e agradecido. "Se não fosse você pressionando o ferimento ela teria perdido muito mais sangue e as coisas se complicariam. Você ajudou a salvá-la, Booth."

Max não pôde deixar de observar a expressão iluminada que tomou conta do semblante de Seeley Booth quando a alegria pelo bem estar de Temperance misturou-se ao visível cansaço estampado no rosto dele.

"Angela está certa, Booth. Graças a você, Tempe conseguiu esperar o socorro."

"Eu não… eu não fiz nada que ela não teria feito por mim" ele disse, humilde. "Somos parceiros, afinal" e sorriu, como se aquilo explicasse tudo.

Max sabia que aquela parceria era, em verdade, muito maior do que uma simples camaradagem de colegas de trabalho. Mas aquela não era a hora de discutir o assunto. Haveria tempo. Com sorte, haveria muito tempo ainda.

"Enquanto a Bren está na observação você pode aproveitar e dar um pulo em casa, Booth. Tomar um banho, trocar essa roupa suja de sangue" Angela observou.

Só então Booth pareceu perceber que estava em total e completo desalinho, a mão e o braço direitos manchados com sangue seco.

"Eu vou esperar... quero vê-la antes de sair daqui" ele tentou resistir.

"Ela ainda vai levar pelo menos uma hora na ala de observação" Max interrompeu. "Faça o que a Angela disse, Booth. Você precisa tomar um banho, se recompor. Nós vamos ficar aqui enquanto isso, e eu garanto que a Tempe não vai a lado algum."

O agente pareceu considerar a ideia. Keenan podia dizer que ele ainda queria resistir, mas estava disposto a expulsá-lo se fosse preciso.

"Vamos, Booth. Temperance precisa ver você bem quando acordar. Não quero que assuste minha filha com essa aparência. Você está um lixo."

Um pequeno sorriso fez o canto dos lábios de Booth se erguerem. "Você sabe como fazer um sujeito se sentir bem, Max."

"Sou sincero apenas com quem eu gosto", respondeu, sorrindo.

"E enquanto Booth vai recuperar a aparência humana, eu vou buscar um café para nós, Max" Angela anunciou.

Enquanto observava os dois grandes amigos da filha se afastarem, tomando o elevador, Max agradeceu interiormente por Temperance estar bem, e por saber que a filha era tão amada.

* * *

**MAIS UMA VEZ... thanks, Poly ;)**

**Agradeço as REVIEWS do primeiro capítulo. Vou adorar continuar recebendo as impressões/críticas/etc de quem estiver lendo. É ótimo saber o que estão achando ^^**


	3. Dito E Não Dito

**Título:**** Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** Poly  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** variando do R ao NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 3/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**#3: Dito e Não Dito **

**Hospital Central, Washington DC****  
****10:43 da noite**

Seeley Booth adentrou a unidade de terapia intensiva, limpo e com uma nova muda de roupa. Assim que entrou, seus olhos avistaram o casal de amigos. Angela e Hodgins estavam sentados nas cadeiras de espera, abraçados. Jack acariciava suavemente os cabelos da agora esposa, que se aconchegava contra o peito do marido.

Tentando ignorar a pontada repentina de inveja que se apossou dele por rápidos segundos, Booth continuou andando na direção dos dois.

"Como ela está?" foi sua primeira pergunta, sem se importar com qualquer tipo de cumprimento.

Angela ergueu a cabeça do peito de Hodgins ao ouvi-lo.

"Ela já está no quarto, amigo" Hodgins informou. "Ficou uma hora na observação e por sorte tudo correu bem, não houve nenhuma complicação depois da cirurgia."

"Eu quero vê-la" disse, ansioso.

"Ela está dormindo, Booth" Angela informou.

"Não importa. Eu quero vê-la mesmo assim" insistiu.

Os amigos pareceram se dar conta de que ele estava falando sério e de que não desistiria assim tão fácil, pois trocaram rapidamente olhares que visivelmente diziam coisas que somente os dois pareciam entender, numa espécie de comunicação silenciosa. Mas Booth não estava se importando em decifrar pessoas naquele momento, queria apenas – precisava – ver com os próprios olhos que Brennan estava bem.

"Booth, por enquanto apenas a família tem permissão para entrar no quarto" Hodgins explicou. "Mas ela está fora de perigo, cara... relaxe. Dentro de mais algumas horas eles devem liberar as visitas."

Seeley já havia esperado demais. Eles tinham sido capazes até mesmo de afastá-lo do hospital por uma hora. Agora que estava de volta não poderiam impedi-lo de ver de perto a parceira.

"Onde está Max?" perguntou, olhando em torno sem avistar o pai de Brennan.

"Ele foi comer alguma coisa com a Cam" Angela comunicou.

Droga. Se o pai dela não estava ali para autorizar sua entrada, teria que usar outros métodos.

Sem nenhum tipo de cerimônia, Booth aproximou-se do balcão na entrada da área de terapia intensiva, onde uma enfermeira baixinha e morena o encarava, provavelmente prevendo que ele estava disposto a alguma coisa. Sem qualquer pudor, puxou a credencial do FBI do bolso da jaqueta, ostentando-a diante dos olhos da mulher.

"Agente Especial Seeley Booth, FBI. Quero saber em qual dos quartos está a minha parceira, a doutora Temperance Brennan."

A enfermeira o olhou com evidente desagrado. "Sinto muito, senhor. Mas nas próximas duas horas somente a família está autorizada a entrar."

"Qual o número do quarto?" repetiu, como se não houvesse acabado de escutar as palavras da moça.

"Senhor… agente…?"

"Booth" completou. "Me diga o número do quarto, por favor" insistiu.

"Agente Booth" a mulher o encarou, usando provavelmente sua expressão mais desagradável. "Poderá ver sua parceira assim que liberarem as visitas."

"Se não me disser o número, enfermeira White..." disse, lendo o nome escrito no crachá da mulher, "...eu vou ser obrigado a tentar porta por porta" finalizou, meneando a cabeça na direção das várias portas ao longo do corredor da unidade.

A enfermeira pareceu notar que ele estava falando sério e que não ia desistir caso ela não fornecesse o número do quarto. Então, a contragosto, ela fechou a cara, anunciando "25" em voz baixa.

"Obrigado" ele se apressou, partindo imediatamente na direção dos quartos.

Seeley percebeu com o canto dos olhos que Hodgins e Angela o observavam, sem perder seus movimentos, mas não se importou em dar explicações a eles. Precisava ver Brennan, e a urgência era maior do que qualquer outra coisa naquele instante.

Quando finalmente entrou no quarto, avistou-a sobre a cama, o corpo ligado a equipamentos de monitoramento. Ela estava adormecida, provavelmente ainda sob efeito de remédios. Seu coração apertou-se ao vê-la ali... a sempre tão forte e determinada 'Doutora Temperance Brennan', agora tão vulnerável e tão pálida, deitada sobre aquela cama de hospital.

Fechando a porta cuidadosamente atrás de si, ele andou devagar até a cama de Brennan, sentando-se numa cadeira que ficava logo ao lado.

Hodgins havia dito que ela estava bem... não houvera nenhuma complicação depois da cirurgia. O que o reconfortava. Mesmo assim, precisava vê-la com seus próprios olhos a fim de acalmar seu coração.

Ela estava com uma aparência cansada, mas serena. Booth pegou com cuidado uma das mãos da amiga, deslizando o polegar sobre a pele macia, observando os movimentos leves das pálpebras enquanto ela dormia.

Ela estava bem. Era tudo o que importava naquele instante.

Reconfortado pelo som da respiração dela e os bips estáveis do monitor cardíaco, fechou os olhos e elevou uma prece de agradecimento. Quando tornou a abri-los, ficou a observá-la. Estava contente em apenas vê-la dormir. De perto podia ver que uma leve sombra de cor começava a retornar ao rosto delicado.

Então, sua atenção foi interrompida pelo barulho da porta se abrindo. Imediatamente Seeley virou-se a tempo de ver o médico que havia passado as notícias sobre a condição dela após a cirurgia. Soltando a mão da parceira que ainda segurava na sua, levantou-se.

"Olá, doutor Trent" disse, um pouco desconcertado por ser flagrado ali. "Eu... sou parceiro da Brennan... Agente Especial Seeley Booth."

O médico ofereceu um meneio de cabeça. "Olá, agente Booth. Vejo que está cuidando da sua parceira."

Embora o médico tivesse dito aquilo em tom amistoso, Booth não deixou passar despercebido um certo ar de divertimento na voz do homem. Sentindo-se deslocado, colocou as mãos nos bolsos do jeans.

"Eu pedi para ficar um pouco com ela" disse, esperando que o médico não investigasse sua explicação e descobrisse como havia conseguido entrar.

"Não tem problema algum, agente Booth. Estamos satisfeitos com o quadro da senhorita Brennan" o homem disse, dando alguns passos na direção dela, pegando uma prancheta que havia aos pés da cama. "A recuperação dela está dentro do esperado."

O doutor Trent checou os sinais de Brennan nos monitores, depois analisou o conteúdo da prancheta, fazendo algumas anotações nos papéis.

"Sua parceira está bem, agente Booth. O pior já passou" Trent ofereceu-lhe um meio sorriso reconfortante. "Obviamente ainda a estamos monitorando. Se ela passar bem esta noite, tudo indica que a recuperação vai prosseguir muito bem."

Seeley ouviu aquelas palavras com atenção, retendo a esperança em cada uma delas.

"Vou deixá-lo com ela. Dentro das próximas horas um enfermeiro virá examiná-la. Se ela continuar estável, pela manhã retorno para um exame mais detalhado."

"Ok" murmurou, observando o médico recolocar o prontuário de Brennan de volta ao pé da cama.

"Boa noite" o doutor Trent se despediu com um breve aceno de cabeça.

Seeley correspondeu, e assim que o médico saiu do quarto, reaproximou-se da cama da parceira. Seus olhos se fixaram por alguns segundos nas luzes que piscavam intermitentemente no monitor que acompanhava cada batimento cardíaco de Temperance, o som trazendo uma sensação reconfortante a cada pulso. Ela estava bem. Era tudo em que queria se concentrar agora.

Puxando novamente a cadeira ao lado da cama, sentou-se e retomou a mão dela, segurando-a na sua. Levando-a até seus lábios, beijou delicadamente os nós dos dedos dela, deleitando-se na sensação de conforto que a pele quente transmitiu a seus lábios.

Incentivado pela sensação, depositou mais alguns pequenos beijos sobre os dedos de Brennan, cuidadoso para não despertá-la. Por mais ansioso que estivesse para vê-la abrir aqueles grandes olhos azuis, sabia que ela precisava descansar o máximo possível.

Esperaria pelo tempo que fosse, desde que soubesse que ela despertaria e o olharia com aqueles belos olhos, e que ouviria uma vez mais aqueles lábios perfeitos pronunciarem todos os termos técnicos e conclusões complexas produzidas por aquela mente brilhante. A simples expectativa de ouvir a voz dela outra vez era o que o mantinha esperançoso.

E a esperança sempre estivera ao seu lado, afinal. Em tantas ocasiões. Em tantas situações. Não poderia abandoná-lo agora.

Seeley ainda tinha muitas esperanças. Sobre diversas coisas. A esperança de um mundo menos violento. De um amanhã mais colorido. De poder ter mais tempo para o filho.

A esperança de um futuro...

...de um futuro para Brennan.

Não só para ela, mas talvez para os dois.

Um futuro em que pudessem ser mais do que apenas parceiros e amigos. Um futuro em que ela finalmente conseguisse abrir aquela mente brilhante para as possibilidades que considerava tão extremas, mas que ele sabia, a fariam feliz.

Suspirou, pensando em quanto as coisas haviam mudado em sua cabeça e em seu coração no último ano. Eles haviam se aproximado tanto... mais do que achava ser possível. E as coisas foram, pouco a pouco, lentamente, adquirindo um novo matiz. Um que tomou seu coração de assalto ao perceber o que realmente desejava. Um futuro com ela.

Tudo tinha sido rápido demais. Na verdade a construção dos sentimentos havia levado anos, mas a constatação havia chegado de repente, para sua própria surpresa. E agora via que aquele era um resultado anunciado. Os sinais haviam estado ao longo do caminho, ele apenas não havia percebido antes. Para sua grande confusão, só fora capaz de entender completamente a força de seus sentimentos por Brennan quando aquele tumor o fizera parar no tempo, e depois sonho e realidade pareceram se misturar.

Aquela vidente ou o que fosse de Angela estava certa... que os médicos e a ciência ficassem com seu cérebro, a verdade era que não poderiam medir algo inquantificável como o amor. Era seu coração que realmente importava... e ele lhe dizia que queria Temperance Brennan, que a amava, pura e simplesmente.

E mesmo que não fosse correspondido, mesmo que ela estivesse com outro alguém, Booth sabia que não se arrancavam sentimentos do coração como ervas daninhas de um jardim. Ela ainda estava lá... viva e absoluta, reinando em seu peito.

O pensamento trouxe um sorriso triste a seus lábios. Não importava que ela estivesse envolvida com seu chefe. Não importava que tivesse dito a ela que precisava superar seus sentimentos por ela e encontrar alguém mais. Sua razão podia querer isso, mas seu coração insistia em não colaborar.

E ali estava, ao lado da única mulher que desejava, que amava com todas as suas forças. Velando pelo sono dela, e pedindo a Deus que a protegesse. Ali estava, mais uma vez agarrado a suas crenças e esperanças. A esperança de poder continuar tentando. A esperança de passar mais cinco, dez, vinte anos ao lado dela, ouvindo aquela voz profunda e suave derramando teorias científicas com paixão e convicção, vendo-a sorrir diante de uma nova piada que lhe ensinaria, aprendendo a se divertir com ele.

Geralmente, os homens na sua idade reclamavam da estabilidade de suas vidas. Mas naquela altura de sua existência, isso era tudo o que Seeley Booth ansiava... estabilidade. Saber que havia um alicerce, um porto seguro em seu mundo, para o qual retornar todas as noites. E que no dia seguinte, tudo estaria tão sólido quanto na noite anterior.

Temperance Brennan era esse alicerce. Sua fonte de conforto, de esperança no futuro. Mesmo depois de ter rejeitado sua proposta, ironicamente ela ainda era sua verdadeira esperança de futuro. Seu filho, Parker, era o que havia de mais importante em seu mundo. Mas Brennan, sem dúvida, era o que o mantinha sereno, firme e honesto. Ela não sabia, sequer fazia ideia... mas era seu porto seguro, e por ela acreditava que a cada dia podia ser um homem bom o bastante para esperar por um futuro melhor.

E agora estava ali, observando a mulher que havia se tornado seu esteio enquanto dormia, inconsciente do quanto significava para ele. Booth sabia que em breve ela estaria partindo para longe... para um outro país, outro continente... sem saber que deixaria sua vida vazia e com muito menos cor por longos dozes meses.

Mas se ela se salvasse, se saísse daquela cama de hospital completamente recuperada, vê-la partir por um ano seria um preço justo a pagar. Por mais difícil e doloroso que fosse. Mesmo que ela estivesse temporariamente distante, estaria em paz sabendo que havia algo constante em seu mundo, algo que nunca mudaria.

Para ele, Bones era sua constante. Forte, leal, honesta, íntegra, apaixonada. Ela havia se convertido em seu alicerce. Ela o mantinha firme, ela o impedia de entrar em colapso diante das coisas terríveis que tinha de enfrentar em seu trabalho e em sua vida. Ela o protegia de si mesmo sem saber. Viver sem ela agora era algo impensável, e Seeley sabia que seria um grande desafio não tê-la mais por perto como estava tão acostumado a ter todos os dias.

Havia tantas coisas ditas pairando entre eles...

_Porque de vez em quando duas pessoas se encontram e surge uma faísca..._

_Eu tenho necessidade de uma relação física e emocional tanto quanto você..._

_Eu te amo... _

_Eu também te amo..._

_Quero dar uma chance a nós... _

_Eu não posso mudar, eu não sei como... _

Havia tantas coisas ditas... e outras tantas a dizer. Coisas que esperava ter a oportunidade de contar a ela. Mais do que isso, de mostrar a ela e fazê-la entender.

Havia desejos secretos, tão bem guardados, que se apertavam em seu coração. Pequenas coisas e pequenos momentos que ansiava por compartilhar com ela. Unicamente com ela.

Havia ainda tanto a viver. Tanto que ver e sentir... tanta coisa que só ela poderia tornar real. Tanta coisa que ainda queria acreditar possível se tornar realidade, que daria tanto por experimentar... o calor daqueles lábios contra os seus, o gosto dela, os mistérios que a tornavam quem ela era - pura e única, Temperance Brennan - e todas as coisas que por tantos anos havia empurrado para seu inconsciente, por medo de se perder nela, e nunca mais se encontrar outra vez.

E ela era tudo o que queria. Nas últimas horas havia se dado conta disso completamente. Naquelas angustiantes horas em que havia reavaliado sua vida, fazendo balanços e pesando os gols e os sacrifícios. E sabia que nada valeria a pena se a tivesse perdido aquela noite.

Ainda segurando a mão delicada, gentilmente roçou os dedos longos e finos contra seu rosto, tomando cuidado para que o restolho de barba não arranhasse a pele suave.

Naquele instante, ouviu o som da respiração dela se tornar mais alto. Seus olhos encontraram o rosto de Brennan contorcendo-se um pouco, numa indicação de que ela estava sentindo dor.

Seu coração bateu um tanto mais acelerado enquanto a observava atentamente. Por uns minutos, pensou que ela fosse acordar, mas logo percebeu o corpo de Brennan se acomodar novamente, e o leve movimento de subida e descida no peito dela indicou que continuava imersa no sono.

Expirou, reconfortado por saber que ela continuava alheia ao mundo em torno. Pelo menos pelas próximas horas, queria que ela descansasse o quanto pudesse, pois sabia que assim que ela recobrasse a consciência, iria querer saber tudo o que havia acontecido, e não descansaria aquela mente incansável até que solucionassem o caso que estava por vir.

"Descanse, Bones" sussurrou contra a mão dela, que ainda segurava contra os lábios. "Eu prometo que vou descobrir quem fez isso com você."

O peito dela respondeu com o mesmo ritmo suave e constante, acalmando um pouco seus nervos que haviam despertado ante a lembrança do corpo dela caindo inerte no gramado dos jardins do Jeffersonian. Fechou os olhos, afastando a imagem. Sabia que teriam um caso difícil pela frente, mas faria de tudo para que quem quer que estivesse por trás daquele atentado pagasse por cada gota de sangue derramado de Brennan.

Naquele momento, porém, sua maior preocupação era continuar ao lado dela, até que ela despertasse e ele pudesse ter certeza de que ela estava bem. De que tudo ficaria bem outra vez... quando os olhos dela encontrassem com os seus uma vez mais.

Seeley rendeu-se ao peso de suas pálpebras, sentindo o cansaço das últimas horas de tensão se abater sobre seu corpo. Recolocando gentilmente a mão dela sobre o colchão, inclinou-se, recostando a cabeça sobre a cama, ao lado do quadril de Brennan. Sua mão continuou a segurar a dela, necessitando sentir o toque e o calor que acalmavam seu coração.

* * *

**Obrigada, Poly ;) se não fosse por você, acho que eu teria reescrito o capítulo todo (risos)!**

**Para quem está acompanhando esta história: desculpe pela demora em atualizar. Tive uns dias bem atarefados, mas caso eu receba reviews certamente vou ficar tão feliz que vou me espremer para escrever mais assim que tiver uma brechinha na minha correria =)**


	4. Verdades Silenciosas

**Título:** Os Corações Da Questão

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** Poly  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** variando do R ao NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 4/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**#4: Verdades Silenciosas**

**Hospital Central, Washington DC****  
****5:23 da manhã**

Temperance Brennan despertou com um zumbido nos ouvidos e uma pontada na região de seu ombro esquerdo. Mexendo-se ligeiramente, seu corpo ficou imediatamente inerte quando a dor se espalhou em ondas por seus nervos.

Quando finalmente conseguiu soltar o ar que estava prendendo, abriu os olhos e tomou nota de onde estava. Um quarto de hospital, reconheceu imediatamente. O som inconfundível de um monitor cardíaco atingiu seus ouvidos, e o cheiro de antiséptico invadiu suas narinas. Uma sensação desconfortável repuxou na região de seu ombro, e quando tentou mover uma das mãos, sentiu a fisgada produzida pela agulha da solução intravenosa que estava sob sua pele. Ao tentar mover a outra, sentiu algo segurando-a, interrompendo o movimento.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo a mente zonza. Efeito provavelmente causado por Demerol, detectou. Muito provavelmente estava despertando dos efeitos de uma anestesia. Respirando com cuidado para evitar aumentar a dor em seu ombro, virou a cabeça na direção da suave luz que sentia penetrar o ambiente.

Quando o fez, seus olhos encontraram a cabeça de Seeley Booth aconchegada na altura de seu quadril direito, e percebeu que o que impedia sua mão livre de se mover era a dele – que segurava firmemente a sua.

Ele estava com a parte superior do corpo sobre a lateral da cama, a cabeça bem próxima a seu quadril. A expressão do rosto dele era tranquila, lembrando-lhe quase a um garoto enquanto dormia pacificamente. Os dedos da mão dele estavam entrelaçados aos seus. Ela podia ver a sombra que o restolho da barba por fazer já deixava aparecer na linha da mandíbula, e os cabelos estavam ligeiramente despenteados, dando-lhe um ar incrivelmente atraente.

Gentilmente desentranhando os dedos dos dele, levou a mão à cabeça do parceiro, cedendo à vontade de tocá-lo, aproveitando-se do momento de inconsciência dele. A sensação era gostosa e reconfortante. Temperance deixou-se saborear o prazer proporcionado pela oportunidade de simplesmente tocá-lo, sem medo e sem reserva.

Então, memórias atravessaram sua mente, evocando sons e sensações.

Um tiro.

A excruciante dor que atravessou seu ombro.

Sangue...

Booth envolvendo-a nos braços, a mão quente pressionando contra seu ferimento.

A repentina sensação de pânico, o frio indescritível e a certeza de que não conseguiria resistir.

A sensação de tristeza ao ver o rosto de Booth cada vez mais nublado, a imagem dele se perdendo enquanto sua visão escurecia mais e mais... a sensação de deixá-lo para trás apavorando-a.

Ela se lembrou vividamente da sensação dos lábios dele contra seus cabelos, e das palavras sussurradas, suave e desesperadamente, contra seu ouvido, repetidas como uma espécie de prece... _Só mais um pouco... Aguente só mais um pouco, meu bem..._ _continue comigo..._

Temperance acariciou os cabelos dele suavemente, sentindo lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos. O que ele significava para ela era tão complicado – e ao mesmo tempo tão simples... ele era muito mais do que um colega, mais do que um amigo. Booth havia lhe ensinado tantas coisas... havia lhe ensinado a acreditar que existiam coisas na vida que seus olhos científicos não podiam alcançar, nem sua ciência medir em um laboratório. Ele havia lhe ajudado a se abrir a possibilidades que jamais havia pensado em considerar antes dele... antes de conhecê-lo.

Ela o amava profundamente, imensuravelmente. De que adiantava tentar catalogar ou compartimentalizar seus sentimentos por ele? Porque sabia, bem em seu íntimo, que aquilo que sentia por ele era algo que fugia completamente a seu controle. E ela sabia que aquilo era o que se chamava amor. Sim, era certo. Por mais que quisesse esconder, de si mesma não podia. Amava Booth. O amava em silêncio, sem se atrever a dizê-lo nem a pedir mais do que já compartilhavam.

Ela então o sentiu mexer-se. Recolhendo rapidamente a mão que acariciava os cabelos dele, Temperance observou-o erguer a cabeça, abrindo os olhos e piscando algumas vezes antes de encontrar seu olhar sobre ele. Um sorriso surgiu instantaneamente no rosto do parceiro, amplo e lindo, e ela sentiu uma repentina dificuldade para respirar.

Booth endireitou-se, fazendo uma leve careta quando sentiu os membros provavelmente doloridos pela posição em que havia adormecido. Mas logo ele esqueceu o incômodo e voltou a abrir um belo sorriso. "Bones!"

Temperance segurou o próprio sorriso, ficando séria. "Quem é você?"

A expressão de pânico que tomou conta do rosto dele a fez sentir-se imediatamente arrependida da brincadeira.

Oferecendo-lhe um meio sorriso, murmurou. "Eu estou bem, Booth."

Ele expirou, visivelmente aliviado. "Nunca mais faça isso comigo, Bones."

"Me desculpe. Por um minuto eu achei que fosse uma boa piada."

"Não falo disso", ele explicou. "Mas do susto que me deu entrando na linha daquele tiro. Esqueceu que nessa dupla sempre sou eu quem fica aí, nessa cama?"

Ela o encarou. "Você tomou um tiro que era para mim uma vez, Booth."

"Você está querendo disputar alguma espécie de placar de empate de baleamento?" ele fez uma careta. "Eu não estou acostumado a ficar do outro lado da cama, Bones. Então é melhor você ir parando por aqui e nunca mais deixar de se abaixar quando perceber que alguém vai dar um tiro, entendeu bem?"

O tom dele era suave, mas ela podia perceber que por trás se escondia uma seriedade inegável.

"Eu não pensei em ficar na frente da linha de tiro, Booth. Não realmente. Na hora eu só pensei em alertar você, a pessoa ia atirar em você pelas costas."

Ele se inclinou, apoiando os cotovelos sobre o colchão enquanto as mãos buscavam a sua mais uma vez. Sério, Booth fixou o olhar no seu.

"Você quase me matou de susto, Bones" ele sussurrou. "Apesar disso, eu agradeço o que fez por mim."

Booth então beijou-lhe a mão, fazendo com que uma sensação gostosa de calor percorresse seu braço, subindo e atingindo finalmente seu rosto. Temperance não soube muito bem o que dizer, ou como agir diante da demonstração de carinho dele.

"E então? Como está se sentindo?" ele rompeu o silêncio constrangedor.

"Como se tivesse levado um tiro."

Booth riu.

"Por quanto tempo eu fiquei inconsciente?" perguntou, sentindo a cabeça ainda um pouco zonza.

Ele lançou um rápido olhar ao relógio de pulso. "Aproximadamente umas nove horas, desde que chegou aqui."

De repente, uma súbita consciência da realidade a atingiu. "E o sujeito que atirou?"

Booth pareceu endurecer a postura ante a menção. "Ainda não sabemos."

Ela viu a expressão de desgosto e frustração no rosto dele. Tudo havia acontecido tão rápido que não havia visto muito bem o atirador. Sua preocupação real e maior naquele momento havia sido Booth... o sujeito, fosse quem fosse, estava apontando a arma para seu parceiro, que estava de costas, alheio ao movimento. Tudo o que se vira capaz de fazer tinha sido gritar o nome dele, e quando se deu conta, uma dor excruciante pouco abaixo do ombro a derrubou. E tudo tinha ficado escuro... e frio...

A mera lembrança fez sua pele arrepiar-se.

"Booth... quem atirou explodiu o salão do museu. E roubou os ossos da minha sala."

"Não é você quem sempre diz que não devemos tirar conclusões precipitadas?" ele esboçou um sorriso triste.

"Eu sei... mas não foi coincidência o que aconteceu. Logo depois da explosão havia alguém nos jardins... armado."

"Seja quem for, conseguiu escapar" ela o viu cerrar os dentes, a mandíbula se contraindo.

"Não o pegaram, então?"

"Ainda não, Bones" ele murmurou, sério. "Mas eu prometo que esse cara não vai escapar. Se não for o responsável pela explosão, pelo o que fez com você ele não vai se safar."

"Booth? Você também acha que pode existir uma ligação? Entre a explosão, os ossos e o atirador misterioso?"

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Brennan o observou apoiar os cotovelos nos joelhos, enquanto a encarava, totalmente sério, com a expressão que ela reconhecia como Booth trabalhando para juntar as peças de um crime.

"Acho que pode ter sim, Bones" ele disse, por fim. "Já coloquei agentes do Bureau envolvidos nisso. Estão no Jeffersonian agora, tentando colher o máximo de evidências que conseguirem. E o time do Instituto também está nisso, estamos trabalhando em conjunto. Vamos pegar quem fez isso. É uma questão de tempo."

Ela sabia. Sabia, pela sua experiência naqueles anos de parceria com Booth que nenhum crime terminava impune. E não havia crimes perfeitos. Portanto, quem havia sido responsável por aquela explosão e pela retirada dos ossos de sua sala havia deixado evidências no local. Realmente seria uma questão de tempo até desvendaram as peças e chegarem ao responsável - que ela desconfiava ser a mesma pessoa que quase havia atirado em seu parceiro.

"E por que não está com eles agora? Geralmente você gosta de acompanhar os procedimentos" perguntou.

"Puxa, Bones... pensei que ia ficar feliz em me ver" ele brincou, lançando-lhe um sorriso que trouxe uma sensação de reviravolta em seu estômago.

"Não é isso... eu estou feliz por ver você, Booth. É que pensei que estaria conduzindo a colheita de provas."

"Está tudo sob controle, Bones. E bem agora eles não precisam de mim. Mas logo vou estar lá. Tem algumas coisas que quero verificar, mas antes achei mais importante ver você."

Ele ainda sorria. Os olhos dele brilhavam, e por alguma razão ela se sentiu absolutamente protegida naquele instante. Com Booth sentado ao lado de sua cama, sorrindo e olhando para ela daquela maneira tão calorosa.

Um suspiro lhe escapou, e o movimento fez a região abaixo de seu ombro doer. Fechou os olhos, sentindo a fisgada.

"Bones? Está tudo bem?" a voz preocupada de Booth lhe chegou aos ouvidos.

"Estou bem, Booth. Foi só..." mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando conter a sensação dolorida, "...só um pouco de dor."

"Eu vou chamar o médico" ele se apressou, levantando-se da cadeira ao lado da cama.

"Pode chamar se quiser, mas eu estou bem, Booth" tranquilizou-o. "Só um pouco zonza" levou uma das mãos à cabeça, sentindo a mente rodar.

"O médico que operou você disse que viria logo de manhã para examiná-la. Mas se não estiver se sentindo bem, eu posso chamá-lo agora."

"Não se preocupe. Estou bem" repetiu, tentando esboçar um fraco sorriso para o parceiro.

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho" murmurou. "E meu pai? Tenho a vaga impressão de tê-lo visto aqui... em algum momento. Ou talvez tenha sido só um sonho" aconchegou melhor a cabeça contra o travesseiro.

"Sim, ele está aqui. Quero dizer, ele está aqui no hospital. Angela disse que ele tinha ido comer alguma coisa, ou algo assim."

"Angela está aqui também?"

"Ela e Hodgins estão lá fora. A Cam também esteve por aqui mais cedo. Ainda não liberaram as visitas, então eles não puderam entrar."

"Mas e você? Como conseguiu entrar?" perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Ele pareceu ficar um tanto constrangido com a pergunta, o que deixou Temperance confusa.

"Booth, o que foi?"

"Bom... digamos que as minhas credenciais de agente do FBI liberaram o meu acesso" ele sorriu.

Ela imaginou perfeitamente o que ele provavelmente havia feito. E sorriu também.

"Sempre usando seu distintivo para intimidar as pessoas" provocou-o.

Ele aceitou a brincadeira, consciente de que ela não estava falando a sério, como na época em que haviam se conhecido. Ela havia dito exatamente aquilo a ele, mas as circunstâncias então eram outras. Com o tempo, havia aprendido a conhecer e respeitar o homem que estava diante dela.

Estava ciente de que era contra a política do FBI que seus agentes utilizassem suas credenciais para conseguir certos privilégios. Mas ela sabia também que Booth faria qualquer coisa por ela. E por menos racional que fosse o sentimento, ela sentiu-se contente por ser o alvo das preocupações dele, a ponto de quebrar as regras do Bureau.

"Se não está supervisionando a colheita de provas, não deveria estar descansando, Booth?" perguntou, ciente de que ele deveria estar poupando energias para a investigação que viria pela frente.

"Eu estava. Até dei um cochilo aqui" ele disse, dando de ombros.

"Eu não acho que essa cadeira seja o lugar apropriado para você descansar. Além do que, pode prejudicar suas costas."

"Não se preocupe. Minhas costas estão bem" ele sorriu aquele sorriso charmoso que sempre a desarmava. "E caso elas precisem de um ajuste, eu já sei a quem recorrer" Booth piscou, segurando sua mão novamente.

Os dois riram.

Naquele instante, a porta do quarto se abriu, e os olhos de ambos dirigiram-se a figura de seu pai, que entrava no ambiente, e ao vê-los, sorriu também.

"A princesa despertou!" Max disse, aproximando-se dos pés da cama. "Como está, querida?"

"Oi, pai" Temperance o cumprimentou, a mão ainda entre as do parceiro.

Mesmo com a entrada de seu pai, Booth manteve o contato, e ela aceitou satisfatoriamente, a sensação era reconfortante demais para que se recusasse.

"Vejo que o cavaleiro branco também acordou" Max sorriu para Booth.

Brennan franziu a testa, sem entender muito bem a observação do pai. Mas o parceiro escolheu aquele exato instante para soltar sua mão sobre o colchão, endireitando a postura.

"Eu estive aqui umas duas horas atrás, e não quis acordar você" Max murmurou para Booth.

Brennan notou que o parceiro pareceu ficar um pouco sem graça diante da informação de que havia sido visto dormindo a seu lado.

"Max, eu sei que não deveria estar aqui, mas... eu não encontrei você quando voltei, e precisava ver se ela estava bem. Devia ter esperado você voltar para..."

"Não se preocupe, Booth" Max aproximou-se, erguendo uma das mãos e colocando-a sobre o ombro do agente. "Você tem todo o direito de estar aqui. Afinal, você é da família também."

Aquilo pareceu deixar Booth comovido. Temperance percebeu os olhos do parceiro brilharem, uma espécie de onda emocional estava tomando conta dele, ela sabia. O conhecia o bastante para detectar aquelas suaves nuances na expressão e nos modos de Booth, de forma que conseguia lê-lo como a um livro. O que dificilmente conseguia com outras pessoas, nos anos de convivência com Seeley havia aprendido... e era gratificante. Ser capaz de 'ler' aquele homem era uma sensação satisfatória que não conseguia explicar.

"Obrigado, Max" ouviu-o murmurar para seu pai.

Os dois homens trocaram um olhar cúmplice, e ela assistiu a mão do pai apertar ligeiramente o ombro de Booth.

Então, Max se virou para ela, sorrindo amplamente. "Tempe, é muito bom ver você acordada, querida. Como está se sentindo?"

Dessa vez foi o pai quem segurou sua mão, acariciando-a delicadamente.

"Estou bem. Apenas com um pouco de dor no ferimento e minha cabeça está zonza... mas isso é provavelmente efeito da medicação".

"Certamente" o pai aquiesceu. "De qualquer modo, agora que acordou, vou chamar o doutor Trent para examiná-la."

Enquanto o pai se afastava, Booth pigarreou, chamando sua atenção de volta para ele.

"Eu acho que já está na minha hora de ir andando."

"Já vai?" ouviu-se dizer, sentindo-se repentinamente frustrada com o anúncio da partida dele.

"Como você disse, tenho que acompanhar as colheitas preliminares. Quero ver o que conseguiram coletar da cena do crime e checar algumas coisas no Jeffersonian."

"Booth, você deveria dormir um pouco" alertou-o.

"Por que acha isso?" ele riu.

"Suas olheiras me dizem que você não dormiu o suficiente" murmurou, genuinamente preocupada com ele.

Booth a encarou por alguns segundos, tornando a segurar sua mão.

"Obrigado" ele sussurrou.

"Por quê?"

"Por se preocupar comigo" ele sorriu.

"Eu sempre me preocupo com você, Booth."

Suas palavras pareceram tocá-lo. Ela percebeu, quando os olhos dele brilharam daquela maneira... aquela que sempre iluminava as íris castanhas toda vez que ele se sentia profundamente emotivo. E ela própria sentiu uma espécie de nó subir pela garganta quando ele levou sua mão aos lábios, gentilmente beijando os nós de seus dedos. A sensação foi tão sutil, mas ao mesmo tempo a fez sentir uma inexplicável vontade de chorar. Estava sensível, o que atribuiu ao efeito dos remédios que circulavam em seu sistema.

Mas a inesperada carícia de Booth a pegou de surpresa – assim como o olhar que ele fixou em seu rosto.

Temperance sentiu a pulsação acelerar por um instante, e sua cabeça girou, fazendo-a sentir-se um pouco mais zonza. Talvez fosse o olhar dele... a forma como ele a olhava tão fixamente, como se nada mais no mundo importasse naquele exato minuto. Como se ela fosse a única coisa importante para ele naquele momento.

Secretamente, ela já havia se pegado diversas vezes sonhando com aquele mesmo olhar, e recordando todas as vezes em que havia sido alvo dele. Todas as vezes em que ele a olhava como naquele exato instante, com o coração nos olhos, metaforicamente falando, ela se sentia completamente amada... especial.

E às vezes se atrevia a sonhar mais alto, imaginando como seria poder ser alvo daquele olhar todos os dias... não apenas como amigos. Mas logo seu coração saltava e ela se repreendia por se atrever a sonhar tão longe. Afinal, ir além da amizade com Booth não resultaria em erro? Não seria se atrever a ultrapassar os limites da razão? Porque a relação que tinha com ele era a mais completa e profunda que já havia experimentado em toda sua vida. Querer mais do que aquilo, talvez fosse desafiar a sorte... na qual nem mesmo acreditava, afinal! Mas sentia que querer mais do que já possuía, fosse pedir mais do que deveria ter. Booth era mais do que sentia que merecia.

E ela nem mesmo sabia como seria possível ultrapassar uma barreira que havia sido erguida tanto tempo atrás. Por ele. E, além do obstáculo que essa barreira representava, conseguiria encarar o risco de cruzá-la e sair dos limites de conforto que eles haviam estabelecido para aquela relação? Sabia que poderia haver a promessa de uma recompensa do outro lado... mas poderia arriscar, apenas para saber? Caso não desse certo, havia tanto a perder... e jamais suportaria perder Seeley Booth de sua vida. Ele era uma das únicas coisas que, estava certa, não suportaria perder.

Por sorte, a chegada de um homem negro vestido num jaleco branco interrompeu-lhes o momento quando já sentia os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. Booth soltou sua mão, e sua atenção voltou-se para o médico que acabava de entrar, seu pai seguindo-o logo atrás.

"Senhorita Brennan, sou o doutor Gregory Trent. Fui o responsável pela cirurgia que extraiu a bala que a atingiu. Vejo que já acordou e me parece muito bem."

"Olá, doutor Trent" cumprimentou-o. "Estou me sentindo bem, sim. Apenas zonza e com um pouco de dor na região abaixo do ombro esquerdo."

O homem se aproximou dos pés da cama, pegando a prancheta que estava ali. Em poucas palavras, o doutor Trent explicou o estado em que ela havia dado entrada no hospital e os procedimentos realizados na cirurgia.

"E assim sua artéria permaneceu praticamente ilesa. Você é uma mulher de sorte, eu devo dizer."

"Porque a bala não atingiu realmente nenhuma artéria importante?"

"Não só por isso. Mas pela surpreendente ausência de danos colaterais. Quando digo que é uma mulher de sorte, digo não só pelo ferimento não ter resultado tão grave quanto poderia ser, mas por ter tido alguém ao seu lado quando tudo aconteceu" o homem, então, dirigiu um olhar direto a Booth.

Temperance também olhou para o parceiro, sem esconder a afeição em seu sorriso.

"Somos parceiros, afinal!" ele sorriu.

"Pelo o que vejo, seus sinais vitais estão excelentes. Se permanecer assim nas próximas horas, vou transferi-la da área de terapia intensiva por volta das 10 da manhã" o médico sorriu.

"Que tal, Bones? Ótima notícia, não?" Booth ampliou o sorriso.

"E em quanto tempo poderei ir para casa?" quis saber.

"Seja paciente, Tempe. Vamos ficar aqui o tempo necessário para sua completa recuperação" seu pai anunciou com voz suave.

"Você me parece muito bem, senhorita Brennan" o doutor Trent observou. "Como eu disse, o ferimento não foi tão grave quanto poderia ter sido, e pelo visto sua recuperação vai ser rápida. Creio que em um mês, no máximo, já vai estar completamente recuperada."

"Um mês?" surpreendeu-se. "Eu preciso me recuperar antes, temos uma investigação para conduzir e..."

"Bones, Bones, Bones!" Booth ergueu um dedo, acercando-se da cama e a encarando, sério. "Você vai seguir todas as recomendações médicas até se recuperar. Se o médico disse que vai estar boa em um mês, então vai ficar de repouso por um mês."

"Mas, Booth, eu não posso. Nós temos essa investigação e eu tenho..."

"Shhh!" ele colocou um dedo sobre os lábios. "Sem protestos, Bones. Eu posso muito bem dar conta de tudo até que você possa estar de volta em campo."

"Mas Booth, eu preciso..."

"E você pode me ajudar com sua consultoria especializada através do computador. Portanto, sem mais protestos, entendeu bem?"

Temperance calou-se, sentindo que havia sido vencida. Tentou olhar para o pai em busca de apoio, mas o viu menear a cabeça em concordância com Booth.

Suspirou, frustrada. "Se não tem jeito..."

"Assim está ótimo" Booth sorriu, satisfeito.

"Bom, vejo que já se entenderam" o médico disse. "Você deve permanecer aqui por mais alguns dias, senhorita Brennan. Dois ou três, no máximo. Depois disso, vai receber alta. Ficará dolorida por algumas semanas. Eu sugiro que use esse tempo para descansar e se recuperar. Não tente se esforçar porque isso não vai apressar o processo de recuperação" o doutor Trent alertou. "Mas, pelo o que posso ver, você tem dois ótimos cuidadores aqui, que vão se encarregar muito bem de que a senhorita obedeça as minhas recomendações" ele finalizou com uma piscadela.

Brennan sentiu-se um pouco aliviada com a perspectiva de ir para casa dentro de poucos dias, e a possibilidade de trabalhar, mesmo que através do computador em casa, de forma que não ficaria alheia ao caso que se descortinava pela frente. Já bastava saber que agora sua viagem para a Indonésia estava fora de questão. Não queria ficar afastada também de seu trabalho com Booth. Estava ansiosa para ajudar a pegar o responsável pela explosão no Instituto e a ligar o sumiço de seus ossos ao tiro que a havia feito parar ali.

* * *

**Poly... obrigada! Sua betagem me ajuda bastante ^^**

**É, eu sei que estou demorando um pouco na atualização desta história. Mas como eu disse logo no início, esta vai ser uma looonga história, e fics longas costumam ter um processo meio dramático para quem as escreve - pelo menos comigo é assim (risos). Por isso é bom receber o retorno de quem está acompanhando a saga, assim a gente sabe se está indo mesmo no rumo certo. Adoraria saber se ainda tem alguém lendo isto aqui - modo _drama queen _on - (risos).**

**As reviews podem ser anônimas, sem problemas, o meu perfil aqui no FFNet as aceita também - ou seja, não precisa ser usuário cadastrado necessariamente para comentar a história ;) A q****uem puder gastar um minutinho do seu tempo nisso, muito obrigada!**


	5. Inércia

**Título:** **Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** Poly  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** variando do R ao NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 5/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**#5: Inércia**

**Apartamento de Temperance Brennan**  
**três dias depois...**  
**6:33 p.m.**

Seeley Booth observou de soslaio a parceira tomar a direção do computador enquanto entravam pelo apartamento. Ela mal havia chegado e já estava pensando em trabalho. Riu consigo mesmo. Aquela era Bones!

Enquanto deixava a mochila dela sobre o sofá – que havia insistido para carregar, sob protestos – os olhos de Booth perceberam a figura de Max Keenan saindo da cozinha, limpando as mãos em um pano branco.

"Olá, crianças! Já não era sem tempo. Chegaram na hora da minha macarronada especial."

"Pai, nem eu nem Booth somos mais crianças" Brennan protestou, sentando-se diante da mesinha onde estava o laptop.

"Eu sei querida, foi só um modo de dizer" Max explicou amavelmente, aproximando-se da filha e depositando-lhe um beijo sobre a cabeça.

"Hmmm... então teremos um jantar especial?" Seeley perguntou, animado.

"Com certeza. O regresso da minha Tempe merece ser comemorado" Max sorriu. "A propósito, muito obrigado por ter buscado minha filha no hospital, Booth."

"Ora, Max! Sabe que sempre que a Bones precisar, ela pode contar comigo" respondeu, sincero.

"Pensei que seria você a me buscar, pai" ela comentou, ligando o computador.

"Eu pedi ao Booth que me fizesse esse favor, querida. Eu queria ter tempo de preparar o seu prato preferido para quando chegasse em casa."

Booth percebeu a parceira franzir a testa. Obviamente ela não estava se lembrando do prato que o pai acabava de mencionar.

"Não se lembra, Tempe?" Max sorriu, enquanto parecia recordar uma ocasião distante. "Você era pequena, devia ter uns oito ou sete anos... eu costumava cozinhar aos finais de semana. Você sempre me pedia para fazer a macarronada especial"

"Eu não me lembro disso..." ela murmurou, fitando o pai.

Com expressão saudosa, Max jogou o pano que segurava nas mãos sobre o ombro, suspirando. "Eram sábados maravilhosos. Eu preparava a macarronada e você, sua mãe e Russ se sentavam em volta da mesa... e comíamos todos juntos."

Booth percebeu que aquelas lembranças eram bem especiais para Max. A forma como os olhos do velho homem brilharam fez seu coração se apertar um pouco. Ao desviar o olhar para a parceira, notou que ela estava oferecendo um sorriso entristecido ao pai. Sabia o quanto era difícil para ela lidar com as emoções.

Tentando amenizar um pouco o clima, aproximou-se de Brennan por trás, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros dela. "Bom, hoje não é sábado... mas acho que é um ótimo dia para comer essa tal macarronada especial. E se uma certa antropóloga forense me convidar para o jantar, vou poder conferir se esse prato é mesmo tão especial quanto a propaganda!" dizendo isso, sorriu para Max.

O pai de Brennan correspondeu, e os dois trocaram um olhar cúmplice por alguns segundos, antes que ela falasse.

"É claro que você está convidado para jantar conosco, Booth."

"Ótimo!" esfregou as mãos, sorrindo.

Sabia que os momentos de interação entre Bones e o pai eram necessários, e sempre havia sido o primeiro a incentivá-los. Mas também sabia como era a parceira, e muitas vezes ela não conseguia lidar com a intensidade dos próprios sentimentos. E agora que acabava de ter alta depois de alguns dias 'limitada', como ela mesma dizia, não achava ideal deixá-la sozinha com o pai e aquela nova informação sobre sua infância perdida. Uma lembrança podia levar a outra, e no final da noite temia que uma Temperance Brennan confusa e irritada pudesse decidir que era melhor passar a noite sozinha do que na companhia do pai e suas lembranças de família. As coisas com ela tinham que ser feitas aos poucos, sem sustos ou pressões.

Brennan ainda era muito sensível àquele tipo de coisa, e toda vez que se tocava no assunto de algo relacionado ao passado dela, em especial do passado familiar, aquilo mexia com ela muito mais do que admitia. Booth sabia, e naquele momento apenas queria que ela tomasse a informação que o pai havia acabado de despejar com calma e a processasse no tempo que ela julgasse necessário, mas queria evitar que ela explodisse subitamente por alguma razão, deixando o pai sem entender, e talvez até mesmo magoado.

Sendo assim, o convite para jantar era uma boa forma de se manter por perto para ajudá-la a lidar com a situação e manter as coisas sob controle, caso ela precisasse.

"Estou sentindo um cheiro bom!" Booth comentou em tom positivo.

"Ah, Deus! Esqueci a massa no fogo! Não posso deixar passar do ponto" Max correu de volta à cozinha.

Naquele instante, Seeley aproveitou para se aproximar da amiga, puxando uma cadeira para sentar ao lado dela.

"Como estão as investigações, Booth?" ela perguntou, já ciente do que ele queria falar com a aproximação.

"Sem muitas novidades, Bones" suspirou, frustrado. "Só confirmamos que todos que tiveram acesso ao andar onde ficam o laboratório e sua sala, assim como ao salão do museu, são pessoal do Jeffersonian."

"Então, todos do Instituto são suspeitos em potencial?" ela perguntou, num sussurro.

Limitou-se a menear a cabeça em sinal de concordância. Temperance também soltou um suspiro.

"Hodgins não conseguiu nada? Nenhuma pista importante?"

"A área dos jardins foi cercada e ele coletou amostras do gramado e das plantas no lugar onde fomos atacados, mas por enquanto nada. Ele agora está analisando os destroços da explosão e trabalhando com a bala que foi extraída do seu ombro, que é a minha esperança de conseguirmos chegar ao desgraçado."

"Então você continua achando que os dois eventos têm ligação, a explosão e o tiro... assim como eu acho?"

"Sim. Ainda não vi uma linha melhor de conexão lógica. Tudo leva a crer que o responsável é a mesma pessoa. Mas por enquanto isso é suposição, certo? E é o melhor que temos até agora."

Ela menenou a cabeça, indicando concordância e compreensão. "Até termos provas concretas, essa ligação é uma suposição apenas. Mas tenho a impressão de que vamos confirmar isso tão logo as evidências comecem a ser processadas. Infelizmente eu não pude ajudar nesses dias em que estive no hospital, mas agora quero..."

"Opa, opa, Bones!" ele sacudiu a cabeça com veemência. "Vamos devagar aqui. Você acabou de receber alta, e ouviu o que o médico falou: repouso por no mínimo duas semanas."

"Eu sei, mas ele também disse que isso não me impede de trabalhar por meio do computador. Uma conexão direta com o laboratório vai me colocar em condições de trabalhar junto com o resto da equipe, e você pode me manter atualizada sobre cada passo da investigação."

"Ok. Quanto a isso, não há problemas. Desde que você me prometa que vai cumprir direitinho as prescrições do médico."

"Fique tranquilo, Booth. Eu não vou fazer nada que me prejudique, mas não quero ficar parada durante todo esse tempo" ela disse, enquanto recostava-se contra o espaldar da cadeira.

O movimento pareceu forçar o ponto do ferimento, e ela fechou os olhos, apertando um pouco a expressão enquanto tentava sufocar um gemido.

"Bones!" chamou, inclinando-se na direção dela.

Brennan abriu os olhos no mesmo instante, mas levou algum tempo para responder. Ela inspirou, antes de falar. "Tudo bem, Booth. Foi só um ligeiro incômodo. Acho que os pontos estão começando a cicatrizar.

Mesmo sabendo que a explicação dela fazia sentido, e era provavelmente a razão da pontada de dor, Booth ergueu-se da cadeira para ajudá-la a se encostar melhor contra o espaldar da cadeira. Colocando-se atrás dela, segurou-lhe delicadamente os ombros, tomando extremo cuidado para não encostar na parte em que estavam os curativos, logo abaixo da blusa, e a trouxe na direção do encosto de madeira.

"Devagar... com cuidado, temos que fazer isso com muito... cuidado" murmurou.

"Obrigada, Booth" ouviu-a sussurrar.

Após encostá-la na cadeira, agachou-se ao lado dela, sorrindo. Ela virou o rosto para encará-lo, e também tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

O momento forneceu a ele a oportunidade de fitá-la de perto. Por um segundo tentou não se perder nos grandes olhos azuis, mas achou imensamente difícil. Estavam perto o suficiente para que pudesse ouvir a respiração suave de Brennan. E uma onda de ternura o tocou. Sem conseguir evitar, ergueu uma das mãos até o rosto delicado, afastando uma mecha de cabelos escuros.

Seeley resistiu à incrível urgência de beijá-la. Sabia que poderia – estavam próximos o suficiente para isso – mas sabia que não era prudente. E não era o que ela queria. Soubera disso desde a última vez em que a beijara, naquela noite fria, nas escadarias do FBI.

A lembrança o fez ficar repentinamente triste. E uma lembrança triste levou à outra...

"E como ficou sua viagem?" perguntou, afastando a mão dos cabelos dela. "Você teria que embarcar para a Indonésia na próxima semana."

"Eu estava ligando o computador justamente para informar aos responsáveis pela equipe de pesquisa sobre o que me aconteceu" ela disse, virando-se para o aparelho que já estava ligado.

Booth sentiu uma chama de esperança acender em seu coração. Por pior que tivesse sido, o tiro que a havia levado ao hospital também seria o responsável por mantê-la ao seu lado. Ela ainda tinha duas semanas de recuperação, o que significava que a viagem agora era hipótese descartada.

Tentando conter o sorriso, imediatamente sentiu-se culpado. Que tipo de egoísta era? Como poderia se alegrar por uma coisa advinda de um acidente que poderia tê-la afastado dele para sempre?

Mas ela estava bem, afinal... e tudo não havia passado de um susto, certo? Então, que mal havia em enxergar um lado positivo em meio ao caos?

Não! Não estava certo! E era errado que pensasse assim, mesmo que por um segundo. Sacudindo a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos, suspirou, erguendo o corpo da posição em que se encontrava agachado.

"O jantar está na mesa!" a voz animada de Max os chamou.

Naquele instante, Booth agradeceu pela interrupção. Tentando sustentar um sorriso, estendeu uma das mãos para ajudar Bones a se erguer da cadeira. E mentalmente pediu perdão a Deus por seus pensamentos egoístas enquanto a escoltava para a cozinha.

.. ~ .. ~ .. ~ .. ~ ..

A mão de Booth deslizou sobre o pequeno vaso que estava na mesa ao lado da janela, onde ela havia acabado de se sentar novamente, após o jantar.

"De onde veio isso?"

"Pelo cartão, foi o Andrew quem mandou" respondeu.

"Ah, claro."

Havia percebido uma nota de irritação na voz dele?

Voltando sua atenção à tela do computador, permitiu que a dúvida pairasse alguns segundos em sua mente. Toda vez que falavam de Andrew Hacker seu parceiro adquiria uma postura diferente. Temperance estava consciente de que Booth possuía sentimentos de natureza romântica por ela. Ele havia deixado isso claro naquela certa noite, após saírem do consultório de Sweets no FBI. Mas já fazia meses... e ele mesmo dissera que ia procurar alguém que pudesse amá-lo como ele queria. E ele havia encontrado, não? A Doutora Catherine Bryar.

Com uma repentina sensação ruim no estômago, concluiu que a impressão de que Booth pudesse estar irritado pelas flores talvez fosse apenas sua imaginação lhe pregando uma peça, fazendo-a pensar que o parceiro pudesse ainda sentir algo por ela... ciúme, talvez? Não que fosse um sentimento lógico, mas por um motivo estranho e egoísta, se via desejando em uma parte pouco racional de si mesma que ele pudesse ter sentido aquilo ao saber que as flores tinham sido enviadas pelo chefe dele, e nem mesmo sabia porquê.

Sacudindo a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos irracionais, concentrou-se em abrir sua caixa de mensagens.

"Querida, você quer sobremesa?" a voz de seu pai veio da cozinha.

"Não, pai. Obrigada" respondeu.

"Tem certeza? É uma ótima torta de pêssego."

Ao ouvir aquilo, Booth mais do que imediatamente apressou-se em erguer a cabeça "Eu ouvi torta?"

Temperance tentou conter a vontade de rir. Seus olhos se voltaram um instante para ele, que esfregava as mãos.

"Vamos, Bones! Nem um pedacinho? Só hoje? Para comemorarmos sua alta?"

Ela detestava apagar o brilho infantil de empolgação dos olhos dele, mas teve que recusar. "Hoje não, Booth. Não conseguiria comer mais nada, mesmo que quisesse."

Ele abriu um amplo sorriso.

"Que foi?"

"Gostei da sua resposta. Ainda me dá esperança" ele disse, virando-se em direção à cozinha.

Temperance sorriu. "Esperança de que um dia eu aceite seu convite para comer um pedaço de torta?"

Ele voltou a cabeça para ela. "Claro. E o que mais seria?"

Ele tinha razão. O que mais poderia ser?

Não seria tola a ponto de aceitar o que Sweets dizia... que o fato de Booth sempre tentar convencê-la a experimentar um pedaço de torta era uma espécie de sedução. Ridículo. Não podia ter menos sentido... certo?

"Então só posso dizer que é muito bom que o Booth esteja aqui. Não íamos querer desperdiçar esta beleza, não é mesmo?" Max sorriu, entrando na sala com um prato onde uma generosa fatia de torta era exibida.

Booth não fez cerimônia ao arrancar o prato das mãos de seu pai. Ela sorriu por um momento, observando aqueles dois homens. Seu pai sabia o quanto Booth gostava de tortas, e Temperance tinha certeza que ele havia comprado pelo parceiro – Max sabia que ela não era grande fã de doces.

Ver Booth sentar-se alegremente no sofá com a sobremesa, que começou a devorar em segundos, a fez sentir-se satisfeita. Vê-lo feliz sempre a deixava bem. Era reconfortante. Ele já havia enfrentado tanto na vida, que vê-lo saborear pequenos prazeres como aquele lhe dava uma sensação de paz e contentamento.

Ao ver seu pai sentar-se ao lado de Booth, com o próprio pedaço de torta na mão, Temperance voltou os olhos, mais uma vez, para a tela do computador.

"O que tem de tão importante para você ficar na frente dessa máquina agora, Tempe?" seu pai perguntou.

"Quero checar meus e-mails. Faz três dias que não abro a minha caixa. E, além disso, tem coisas que preciso fazer."

"Não vai exagerar, querida. Você acabou de sair do hospital, e ainda está se recuperando."

"Não se preocupe, pai. Já prometi ao Booth que vou seguir as orientações médicas."

"Hum, prometeu mesmo!" ela ouviu a voz do parceiro responder, a boca evidentemente cheia.

Tentando não rir, Temperance concentrou-se nas cores vivas que indicavam as mensagens não lidas que havia recebido durante o período que passara no hospital.

Havia um bocado de mensagens. Reconheceu de imediato algumas correspondências do jornal de antropologia que assinava, outras correspondências-padrão do Jeffersonian que eram enviadas automaticamente pelo sistema de encaminhamento de Cam, entre algumas que pareciam ser apenas propagandas de nenhum interesse. Reconheceu o nome de Angela no meio de algumas, mas quando direcionou o cursor para abrir a mensagem da amiga, um e-mail de sua editora lhe chamou a atenção.

_. Desenterrando O Coveiro ._

Ao abri-lo, seus olhos correram sobre a mensagem.

_Um ano depois, informações começam a vir à tona. Será realmente o enterro do Coveiro? A criminosa que enterrou vivas suas vítimas vai finalmente a julgamento, e o público passa a conhecer um pouco mais da mulher por trás dos crimes, cujo alvo mais famoso sobreviveu para ver a luz outra vez: Temperance Brennan, a antropóloga forense e autora dos romances criminais de maior sucesso da atualidade. Em uma reedição do livro que tentou revelar o Coveiro e seus mecanismos de ação, apresenta-se uma nova tentativa de desvendar os mistérios que estiveram abaixo da terra por tanto tempo. E em breve, uma edição especial do julgamento mais aguardado do ano. _

Os olhos de Brennan sequer piscaram ao lerem o anúncio. Uma reedição do livro de Thomas Vega... com a iminência de sua viagem para a Indonésia e os acontecimentos dos últimos dias, havia se esquecido completamente do julgamento de Heather Taffet. A maldita que a havia enterrado viva e quase havia eliminado as chances de seu parceiro num submarino antigo prestes a ser afundado.

"Booth" chamou-o, sem tirar os olhos da tela.

"Hum?" ele murmurou.

Ela o sentiu levantar-se do sofá e se aproximar de suas costas. Quando o sentiu suficientemente próximo, ergueu um dedo para apontar o e-mail que ainda mantinha aberto.

"Você sabia desse julgamento?"

"Para falar a verdade, Caroline havia me dito que sairia ainda este ano, mas ela ainda não tinha nenhuma previsão de data" Booth murmurou.

"Mas alguém na editora parece saber que esse julgamento já foi marcado. E ao que parece, vai ser logo."

Virando o rosto para ele, viu que Booth não estava contente. Tinha a expressão dura e séria.

"Vou conversar com Caroline. Ela prometeu me manter informado."

"Vocês estão falando daquele criminoso que enterrava suas vítimas vivas?" Max ergueu-se do sofá, aproximando-se dos dois. "E que enterrou você, Tempe? E trancafiou o Booth num submarino?"

Ela viu Booth virar a cabeça rapidamente em direção a seu pai. "Pelo visto você está muito bem informado, Max."

"Eu acompanho as notícias, Booth. Além do que, a Tempe me contou sobre esses casos."

"Eu não comentei sobre o Jared" ela apressou-se em dizer. "Falei só dos aspectos gerais do seu sequestro. Sobre o meu ele descobriu sozinho. Você não se importa, não é?" perguntou, incerta.

"Claro que não, tudo bem" ele meneou a cabeça, tranquilizando-a.

"Não se preocupem, eu não pretendo me meter nisso. Por mais que quisesse enterrá-la com as próprias mãos, eu não vou interferir."

"Pai!" Temperance o repreendeu.

"Bom saber disso, Max. De qualquer forma, aprecio a sua sinceridade" Booth comentou, quase sorrindo.

Brennan observou o pai trocar um olhar divertido com seu parceiro. Estava nítido que os dois estavam se entendendo mais do que ela compreendia.

"Eu vou falar com Caroline, Bones" Booth virou-se para ela. "Você sabe que vai ter que testemunhar nesse caso, não sabe?"

Temperance balançou a cabeça.

Booth meneou a dele também. "Não sei dentro de quanto tempo vai ser, só vou ter certeza depois de falar com Caroline. Mas ao que parece, deve ser em breve. Você acha que vai estar em condições?"

"Eu estou ótima, Booth" disse, resoluta. "E se é para colocar essa criminosa na cadeia para o resto da vida dela, então eu vou estar lá em qualquer dia, a qualquer hora."

Sentiu Booth pousar uma das mãos sobre seu ombro, o oposto ao ferido. Ergueu os olhos para ele. As íris castanhas estavam sérias, e sabia que ele queria ter certeza de que estava tudo bem para ela. Então, colocou uma mão sobre a dele, em seu ombro, apertando os dedos de Booth.

"Eu vou estar lá. E nós vamos derrotá-la de novo" murmurou.

Uma sombra de sorriso varreu os lábios dele. E ela tentou sorrir também, como forma de assegurá-lo do que acabava de dizer.

"O que me dizem de um café?" Max ofereceu.

"Acho que um café seria ótimo, pai" suspirou.

Temperance voltou sua atenção mais uma vez ao computador. Ainda tinha uma mensagem a enviar para a equipe de antropólogos que partiria para a Indonésia dentro de três dias informando que sua participação teria de ser cancelada.

* * *

**Poly... não sei se já disse isso pra você com estas palavras, mas contar com a sua betagem nesta fic, pra mim, tem sido um privilégio. Seus olhos, como sempre, me chamando atenção para aquelas coisinhas que a minha "visão viciada" deixa passar ^^ e sempre que você me diz que gostou do capítulo e da forma como eu abordei alguma coisa, me sinto muito mais segura para publicar. Que bom poder contar com a sua ajuda, e fico contente em saber que a interação Booth-Max nesta fic caiu tanto no seu agrado!**

**Quero agradecer a quem me mandou review sobre o capítulo passado. De verdade, é muito bom e essencial para quem escreve receber o retorno dos leitores. Não há nada mais frustrante para um autor do que não saber se a história está chegando ao público, e mais: o que os leitores estão achando da coisa toda.**

**Só para situar os leitores: lembrem-se que no universo desta fic a Coveira não foi julgada, nem se passaram os acontecimentos dos dois últimos episódios da quinta temporada.**

**Bom, este então foi o capítulo desta semana. Espero que tenham gostado, que quem estiver lendo continue seguindo o processo e goste do que está por vir. Obrigada por lerem ^^ **

**Até o próximo capítulo! =)**


	6. Passo A Passo

**Título:** **Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** Poly  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** variando do R ao NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 6/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

* * *

_**Os Corações Da Questão****  
**_por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**# 6: Passo A Passo**

**Apartamento de Temperance Brennan****  
****noite de sexta-feira, 8:23 p.m.**

Quando sua mão se preparava para bater uma vez mais sobre a superfície de madeira, viu a porta se abrir e o rosto camarada de Max Keenan o saudou com um sorriso.

"Oi, Booth!" o homem disse, fazendo sinal com as mãos para que entrasse no apartamento.

"Oi, Max. Como vão as coisas por aqui?" perguntou, apertando um dos ombros do pai da parceira enquanto passava por ele.

"Acho que vão ficar mais tranquilas agora que você chegou."

"Por quê?" perguntou, divertido, enquanto apertava alguns papéis de trabalho que trazia nas mãos.

"Acho que poderá amansar a Tempe" Max piscou.

"Amansar... como assim?" franziu o cenho, querendo saber do que se tratava.

"Oh, Booth! É você!" a voz de Brennan exclamou assim que ele entrou finalmente na sala.

"Oi, Bones!" fez um aceno, ainda sem se aproximar da figura aparentemente ansiosa da parceira que estava sentada sobre o sofá, o computador no colo.

"Eu estava analisando o relatório preliminar que o Hodgins me mandou por e-mail" ela disse. "E tem coisas aqui que você deveria checar."

"Viu o que eu disse?" Max sussurrou, conspiratório.

Booth por fim deu os passos que cortaram a distância entre ele e Brennan, indo parar diante dela. "Não sei se sabe, Bones, mas o Hodgins já me colocou a par das descobertas dele sobre o caso até agora."

"Ah, bom..." ela deu de ombros, a expressão desanimando um pouco. "Achei que devíamos conversar a respeito, de qualquer modo."

"Mas é claro que sim" sentou-se na outra ponta do sofá onde ela estava, colocando os papéis que segurava sobre a mesinha de café. "Somos parceiros. E é isso o que fazemos" sorriu para ela.

Imediatamente um sorriso se abriu no rosto de Brennan. Seeley a conhecia bem o bastante para saber que estava sendo uma tortura para ela ficar de molho em casa enquanto toda a investigação acontecia, sem que ela pudesse participar diretamente. Apesar de Cam mantê-la atualizada através de resumos diários, e mesmo apesar de ele próprio sempre estar comentando algo a respeito com ela, tinha noção de que não estava sendo fácil para a parceira se manter à distância. Principalmente porque a situação a envolvia diretamente, depois da descoberta dos ossos na cena da explosão e depois daquele maldito tiro.

Retesando a mandíbula ante a mera lembrança do corpo inerte de Brennan em seus braços naqueles jardins escuros, Booth tentou voltar a atenção ao presente, e se manter o mais profissional possível, sem demonstrar a ela o quanto aquele incidente ainda o afetava.

"Bom, vou aproveitar a presença do Booth e me ausentar" Max comunicou, aproximando-se dos dois. "Vou fazer umas compras."

"Mas a despensa está cheia, pai" Temperance argumentou. "Ontem mesmo você foi ao supermercado e..."

"Não é que eu acabo de me dar conta de que tem alguns itens faltando?" Max disse. "Para aquela salada que você tanto queria, querida. Então, eu vou sair para comprar."

Dizendo isso, o homem voltou-se para Booth e sorriu.

"Fiquem bem, crianças!" Max disse, antes de rumar para a porta.

"Eu não sei por que ele insiste em falar assim, se já somos adultos" Brennan franziu a testa quando o pai já havia saído.

"Ele é pai, Bones" Booth riu. "Os filhos são sempre crianças para os pais."

"Sim... mas você, no caso, não é filho dele."

"É, não sou" Booth concordou com a conclusão óbvia dela, porém sem sentido naquela situação. "Mas os mais velhos tendem a se referir assim aos mais novos, Bones. É uma espécie de tratamento carinhoso."

"Ah..." ela murmurou.

"Bom, agora que Max se foi..." Seeley inclinou-se, apoiando os antebraços sobre os joelhos "...acho que podemos voltar ao nosso caso."

"Claro" ela voltou a atenção ao e-mail que continuava aberto no computador sobre o colo. "Como eu disse, Hodgins me mandou um relatório detalhado sobre as partículas coletadas nas duas cenas, tanto no salão do museu quanto nos jardins do Jeffersonian, e o que já conseguiu analisar desse material."

"Até agora temos a pista de uma amostra de solo diferente da que tem nos jardins do Instituto. E segundo o Hodgins é uma espécie de terra que não se encontra em áreas urbanas, o que já restringiu nossa busca, mas nem tanto, considerando que pode ser de qualquer uma das áreas rurais adjacentes à região metropolitana de DC" suspirou, tentando conter a própria frustração.

"E sobre a explosão, você tinha dito que foi causada provavelmente por um artefato militar."

"É. Uma granada das que são usadas em treinamentos padrão. Mas é de um tipo antigo, então acho que procuramos por um ex-militar. No FBI ainda estamos trabalhando nessa busca."

"E quanto às gravações das câmeras de vigilância, não temos nada" ela suspirou. "Você disse que nenhum estranho, ninguém de fora teve autorização para entrar no Instituto naquele dia."

"Com exceção de duas pessoas."

"Quem?"

Pegando os papéis que havia deixado sobre a mesinha de café, Booth sinalizou na primeira folha. "Paul Baker e Cindy Vega."

"Vega?" Brennan arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Familiar, não?" ele a imitou, arqueando as sobrancelhas também. "Cindy Vega é irmã de Thomas Vega. O que foi autor daquele livro sobre o Coveiro."

"Desenterrando o Coveiro..." Brennan murmurou, como se falasse para si mesma. "Estão fazendo uma reedição do livro. Você leu naquele e-mail que a editora me enviou, lembra?"

"Lembro sim. E foi por isso mesmo que Cindy Vega esteve no Jeffersonian seis dias atrás."

"Por quê?"

"No Instituto disseram que ela conseguiu acesso para falar com os squints, e em especial com nós dois" apontou com o indicador de si mesmo para ela.

"Com nós dois?"

"Aham" meneou a cabeça. "Acontece que somos famosos nesse caso, Bones. Fomos os responsáveis pela captura de Heather Taffet, a mulher que se escondia por trás do Coveiro."

"Ninguém do laboratório me disse que falou com a irmã de Thomas Vega naquele dia."

"Bom, de qualquer modo, Cindy Vega tem esse álibi. Ela teve acesso para entrar no Jeffersonian por esse motivo. Já o tal Paul Baker..." Booth virou a página, passando para a segunda folha. "Um eletricista chamado para consertar um problema na iluminação do museu."

Os olhos de Brennan pareceram brilhar ante a revelação. "Um suspeito em potencial."

"E eu vou interrogá-lo" disse, jogando os papéis novamente sobre a mesinha de centro.

"Eu quero participar" ela falou, sem rodeios.

"Bones, por mais que eu queira a sua companhia, você sabe que ainda está de repouso. Ordens médicas."

"Eu sei, mas você pode me colocar em contato através do computador" ela disse, esperançosa.

"Você sabe como as coisas funcionam..." sorriu, arqueando as sobrancelhas. "Confesse que adora os benefícios da alta tecnologia no nosso trabalho."

"Eu não viveria sem ela" Brennan sorriu daquele jeito esperto, que ele tanto adorava.

"Nem eu sem você..." as palavras lhe escaparam antes mesmo que pudesse se dar conta de que as estava dizendo em voz alta.

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, o sorriso se desfazendo.

Oh, Deus. Tinha feito uma burrada. E tinha que consertá-la. Já.

"Afinal, ninguém é tão bom quanto a doutora Temperance Brennan quando se trata de ossos, palavras difíceis e alta tecnologia, hã? O que seria de mim sem você?"

Esperou que seu sorriso forçado fosse suficientemente convincente. Ao vê-la relaxar novamente e um leve sorriso adornar os lábios delicados, sorriu também, dessa vez de verdade, sentindo-se aliviado. Tudo o que menos queria naquele momento era criar uma situação constrangedora com ela. Ainda havia o fantasma daquela noite em que pedira a ela uma chance... o fantasma que às vezes o perturbava e o impedia de se esquecer que mesmo com a rejeição dela, mesmo querendo seguir em frente como se nada de mais houvesse passado, ele a amava. Muito.

"Eu falei com a Caroline" começou, mudando o assunto para algo menos constrangedor, porém bem menos agradável. "O julgamento da Taffet vai ser no final do mês. A data só foi marcada recentemente, e a defesa tentou protelar com algum recurso ou outro, que eu não entendi bem, por isso Caroline ainda não havia me informado a respeito, mas ela me disse que agora não há mais chances de ocorrer nenhuma alteração na data marcada. Vai ser mesmo no final do mês."

"Isso é dentro de algumas semanas" Brennan murmurou, surpresa.

"É. De modo que você já vai estar completamente recuperada" ele entrelaçou as mãos, apoiando os braços sobre as pernas enquanto se inclinava um pouco para a frente, exalando um suspiro.

"O que foi, Booth?" ela perguntou, obviamente não deixando passar despercebido as sutis mudanças na expressão dele.

"Eu só estou cansado, Bones. Tive um dia cheio" ergueu os olhos para ela, sorrindo rapidamente, bem de leve. "Você devia saber que a notícia do que aconteceu no Instituto está nos jornais."

"O que dizem?" perguntou, curiosa.

"Nós apenas divulgamos que aconteceu um incidente em uma ala do museu. Não deixamos a notícia do seu tiro vazar na imprensa. Todos que estão envolvidos no caso, tanto o pessoal do Bureau quanto o pessoal do Instituto, assim como a equipe do hospital onde você deu entrada, todos foram instruídos a não dar informações externas sobre o caso. É uma estratégia que estamos usando para evitar que a coisa tome proporções desnecessárias."

"Como assim? Estão escondendo a verdade? Pensei que você não fosse favorável a esse tipo de coisa!" ela exclamou.

"Não é assim como você está fazendo parecer, Bones" ele disse, ficando repentinamente defensivo. "Não é como se o FBI estivesse querendo botar panos quentes na situação. Nós não temos nada a esconder."

"Então por que..."

"Você sabe que se caísse na mídia a notícia de que explodiram uma ala do Jeffersonian as pessoas ficariam paranóicas, a mídia instalaria o caos, e isso só ia atrair atenção desnecessária para o nosso caso agora. Não se trata de um atentado à Casa Branca, Bones!  
Não é como se o nosso país estivesse sendo ameaçado por terroristas! Mas a coisa poderia se transformar numa novela do tipo caso as pessoas soubessem que foi uma explosão criminosa" Booth suspirou, sacudindo a cabeça. "Eu tenho certeza de que não tem nada de terrorismo, pelo menos não contra as nossas instituições... e essa é a mesma visão do Bureau. Foi algo interno, relacionado com o pessoal do Jeffersonian. Por menos que me agrade dizer isso."

"Então, o FBI conseguiu driblar a imprensa" Brennan meneou a cabeça, começando a entender.

Ele se ergueu, ficando de pé e dando alguns passos perto da mesinha de centro, uma das mãos apertando o queixo. "Por enquanto, sim. E também é uma forma de cercar o responsável pelo crime. O sujeito deve estar se corroendo porque não saiu nada na mídia sobre o pequeno show dele. E o que esse tipo de gente adora é atenção, Bones" lançou um olhar para ela, sério. "Gente assim se deleita com a divulgação dos seus feitos enquanto todo mundo tenta imaginar quem pode ser o responsável sem conseguir chegar a lugar algum."

"Então, o que estão fazendo é desviar a atenção, de modo que os detalhes sobre o incidente não sejam divulgados na mídia... e assim o criminoso vai dar um jeito de chamar a atenção sobre si... correto?"

"Exato" Booth abriu um sorriso, piscando para ela ante a compreensão. "Quero que ele se arrisque a sair do escuro. O sujeito não vai se conformar enquanto não chamar a atenção sobre ele de alguma forma... e vai ser aí que vai começar a se enforcar."

"Não tem medo que ele faça algo parecido de novo?" ela perguntou, apreensiva.

O estômago de Booth se revirou ante a lembrança daquela noite nos jardins do Jeffersonian, e ele sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente, tentando afastá-la.

"É um risco que corremos, Bones... agindo assim ou não. Essa pessoa fez o que fez porque quer atingir algum objetivo, alguma razão teve para isso. E infelizmente eu não acho que a coisa tenha parado ainda" ele a mirou, sério e preocupado. "Mas agora nós já sabemos que esse maluco está por aí... está à solta em algum lugar, e quando tentar fazer de novo, vamos pegá-lo."

Ela sustentou seu olhar. E ele sentiu que Brennan estava tentando passar confiança. E Booth esperava, sinceramente, que seu instinto os estivesse levando para o rumo certo. Esperava com todas as forças que estivesse correto dessa vez, mais do que nunca.

"Nós vamos conseguir, Bones" murmurou, sentando-se novamente no sofá, ao lado dela. "Sempre conseguimos pegar os caras maus, não é?" sorriu, tentando aliviar a tensão daquele caso.

"Eu confio em você, Booth. No que você chama de instinto" ela meneou a cabeça, os olhos firmes nos seus. "Embora eu muitas vezes não entenda como isso funciona, tenho que lhe dar o crédito pelo seu talento. Já conseguimos muitos êxitos por causa da sua visão nas nossas investigações. Eu confio em você."

Booth sentiu o coração repentinamente envolvido em calor. Engolindo o pequeno nó que as palavras dela haviam formado em sua garganta, sorriu, levando uma das mãos ao queixo da parceira.

"Obrigado, Bones..." sussurrou. "Mas eu não vou conseguir sozinho. Nós vamos" meneou a cabeça, firme. "Um passo de cada vez, nós vamos chegar à verdade. Como sempre fizemos."

Ela também sorriu. Um sorriso lindo, suave, e que acariciou seu coração e confortou seus sentidos. Se por algum segundo chegava a ter medo ou dúvida, quando olhava nos olhos de Temperance Brennan, como naquele instante, e via aquele sorriso perfeito, sentia sua fé se renovar. Em momentos como aquele Seeley Booth sabia que era capaz de enfrentar os desafios... porque tinha sua Bones ao seu lado.

* * *

**Atrasei um pouco o capítulo, mas aí está ;)**

**Poly, mais uma vez: obrigada pela sua visão e suas observações.**

**E a quem estiver aí do outro lado, acompanhando esta história... OBRIGADA por ler ^^**


	7. Especulação Máxima

**Título:** **Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** Poly  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** variando do R ao NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 7/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**#7: Especulação Máxima**

**Escritório do Agente Especial Seeley Booth****  
****Edifício J. Edgar Hoover, FBI**

"Com fome?"

Booth ergueu os olhos da tela do computador para encontrar o rosto exuberante de Temperance Brennan à sua frente.

"Bones? O que está fazendo aqui?" ergueu-se de um salto de sua cadeira. "Nós fizemos um acordo."

Brennan deu de ombros, como se não o tivesse escutado, depositando uma sacola sobre sua mesa e começando a retirar cuidadosamente o conteúdo. "Já é quase hora de almoço, e como Hodgins disse que você deixou o Jeffersonian de manhã cedo e ainda não voltou, pensei que Chinesa seria uma ótima opção."

Booth tentou segurar o queixo no lugar enquanto a observava tranquilamente abrir as caixas de comida e desembalar os talheres como se a situação fosse perfeitamente normal.

"Bones! Você ainda está se recuperando de um tiro!" exclamou, segurando as mãos dela, interrompendo-a de continuar a ignorá-lo.

Ela ergueu os olhos para ele, e sorriu. "Eu já estou perfeitamente bem, Booth. Os pontos já nem incomodam e amanhã vou retirá-los. Portanto, não vejo motivo para continuar presa em casa."

"Não pode esperar até amanhã, então? Quando seu médico liberar você oficialmente para o trabalho?"

"Eu tenho certeza de que estou bem e em perfeitas condições de retornar à minha rotina, Booth. E o médico vai dizer exatamente isso. Um dia a mais ou a menos não vai fazer nenhuma diferença no meu atual estado" ela então se sentou na cadeira em frente a sua mesa, pegando uma caixa de comida chinesa e um par de palitinhos nas mãos.

"Não vai comer a sua? Vai esfriar" ela disse, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Seeley não teve outra escolha além de rir ao vê-la calmamente voltar a atenção para a refeição que tinha nas mãos. Bones era teimosa, mas não costumava sê-lo de graça. Ela realmente devia estar se sentindo em condições de estar ali, e tinha de admitir para si mesmo que muito de sua preocupação com ela era excesso de zelo, como costumava ter com Parker. Afinal, ela havia seguido o tempo de recuperação determinado pelo médico cumprindo a promessa que lhe havia feito de não pisar no Jeffersonian antes das semanas recomendadas como repouso. Claro, com a vigilância constante de Max e sua supervisão, ligando pelo menos três vezes ao dia para checá-la e aparecendo pelo menos uma vez ao dia.

E agora, ali estava ela, em seu escritório, se rebelando. Pelo menos ela havia escolhido um dia antes da reavaliação médica para ser teimosa, o que lhe conferia algum alívio. Havia pensado que ela aprontaria alguma bem antes do previsto, mas Bones havia sido uma boa garota, afinal. E Booth pensava que deixá-la ali era uma merecida recompensa pelo bom comportamento que tivera desde que recebera alta.

"Ok, você venceu" murmurou, sentando-se confortavelmente em sua cadeira e se apossando de sua caixa de comida.

Ela sorriu, olhando-o por cima da embalagem.

Ele também sorriu. Não pôde evitar.

Logo começou a comer também. Os dois seguiram mastigando em silêncio, e Booth acabou se entretendo com o sabor da comida.

"Hummm, Bones... isto está ótimo!" murmurou entre uma bocada e outra. "Você sabe do que eu gosto" brincou, erguendo os olhos para ela.

Quando a mirou, ela também o estava fitando. Seus olhos se prenderam por alguns instantes, e ele sentiu uma onda de calor correr por seu pescoço quando ela deslizou a língua sobre os lábios, suavemente, ao terminar de mastigar, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso.

Pigarreando, baixou os olhos para a comida, sentindo o corpo queimar.

"E então? O eletricista já está em condições de ser interrogado?"

Agradecido por ter um assunto em que se focar e enganar as reações do próprio corpo, Seeley endireitou-se contra o encosto da cadeira. "É, parece que ele finalmente recuperou a voz" remexeu sua comida com o par de palitinhos. "Às vezes eu me pergunto se não foi conveniente demais... aquele atestado de 'inflamação das cordas vocais' justo no dia em que eu ia interrogar o sujeito!"

"A afonia é um problema sério, Booth. As pessoas quase nunca dão muita importância aos cuidados com a voz" Brennan comentou, séria. "Pelo o que o médico dele informou, o fato do senhor Baker ser treinador de um time de futebol da comunidade religiosa que ele frequenta contribuiu para a inflamação que já vinha se formando há semanas nas cordas vocais do homem. Você sabe bem como os apaixonados por esporte podem enlouquecer com essas coisas, principalmente em época de campeonatos."

Booth limpou a boca com um guardanapo, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Espera aí, Bones! Que história é essa de 'enlouquecer'?" tentou esconder o riso diante da expressão dela.

"Sim, Booth. Você sabe como as emoções dos fanáticos por esportes podem ficar exacerbadas nessas ocasiões. Os berros e gritos são uma forma de expressar toda essa ansiedade que envolve as disputas atléticas."

Ela dizia aquelas coisas gesticulando com uma das mãos, com a mesma propriedade que usava para falar em lesões no crânio de uma vítima.

"Agora você me lembrou o Sweets falando assim" riu, divertindo-se.

"O Sweets?" ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

"É. Com análises tão ponderadas sobre a questão esportiva e todas as emoções inconscientes que isso desperta nos amantes dos esportes" murmurou, balançando os dedos para dar ênfase a sua ironia.

"Eu não fiz nenhuma análise psicológica, Booth. Na verdade foi só uma observação a respeito das reações que sempre percebi nesse tipo de evento. Mas, se quiser, posso fazer uma análise antropológica sobre a razão que leva os homens a se envolverem de forma tão intensa com campeonatos e disputas..."

"Ah, obrigado, Bones! Mas vamos deixar essa para mais tarde" ele piscou, erguendo o indicador para ela. "O que importa é que fiquei todos esses dias em cima do médico do tal Paul Baker, e amanhã ele não me escapa! Vai estar totalmente liberado para cantar afinadinho."

"Cantar? Você acha que seria adequado fazê-lo cantar num interrogatório? Pensei que só precisasse que ele respondesse as perguntas... ou isso faz parte de algum novo método do FBI para interrogar suspeitos que eu ainda não conheço?" ela perguntou, terrivelmente séria.

Se Booth não a conhecesse bem, acreditaria que ela estava fazendo uma piada. Mas aquela era Bones, afinal! E ela realmente não havia entendido o que ele dissera. Contendo um riso, achou por bem esclarecê-la.

"Não, Bones. Foi apenas uma expressão... modo de dizer" gesticulou com uma das mãos.

"Ah!" Brennan riu então, compreendendo finalmente a brincadeira.

E logo ela voltou a atenção ao almoço, levando mais um pedaço de rolinho primavera à boca. Os olhos de Seeley não conseguiram deixar de acompanhar os movimentos da parceira, o jeito como os lábios dela se moveram, envolvendo a comida, a ponta da língua mais uma vez limpando delicadamente os vestígios.

Definitivamente sua pulsação estava acelerada, e lhe custou algum esforço para desviar os olhos dela antes que ela se desse conta de que a estava observando intensamente. Quando conseguiu, seu olhar foi atraído na direção da porta, onde um de seus chefes, Andrew Hacker, acabava de surgir.

Booth sentiu uma sensação incômoda no estômago, e deixou a comida de lado, preparando-se para levantar. Os olhos de Brennan perceberam sua súbita mudança de postura, e ela acompanhou seu olhar, virando a cabeça para a porta, por onde Hacker entrava. E não vinha sozinho. Ao lado dele, uma mulher morena e alta, vestida toda de negro. Por uma fração de segundo, Seeley desejou que ele estivesse vindo apresentar a nova namorada e romper com Brennan. Mas afastou logo o pensamento maluco, levantando-se para receber o superior.

"Agente Booth!" Hacker saudou.

"Senhor" Seeley meneou a cabeça numa espécie de cumprimento.

"Vejo que está muito bem acompanhado. Que surpresa ver você aqui, Temperance!"

"É bom ver você também, Andrew. Como vai?" a parceira desmanchou-se num sorriso.

Booth respirou fundo, tentando assistir à interação de forma passiva.

Hacker aproximou-se dela, sorrindo daquela forma que Seeley achava extremamente irritante.

"Vejo que já está bem melhor, Temperance. O que me deixa muito feliz. Espero que tenha gostado das flores que eu mandei."

"Ah, sim. Eram muito bonitas. Mas você poderia ter ido me visitar na minha casa."

Booth sentiu a mandíbula se retesar.

"Bom, eu teria ido. Mas o seu pai me disse que você não estava recebendo visitas ainda."

"O meu pai disse o que?" Brennan arqueou as sobrancelhas, em evidente confusão.

"Eu confesso que não entendi direito, mas de qualquer modo..." Hacker começou.

"Bom, acho que não queremos fazer a sua simpática acompanhante ficar esperando, não é, Hacker?" Booth tratou de interromper a conversa, no fundo se divertindo com a ideia de que Max tivesse vetado as visitas de seu chefe; e se perguntava se seria apenas ciúme de pai o que estaria por trás daquilo.

"Ah, claro que não! Me desculpem" Hacker fez sinal indicando a mulher que o acompanhava. "Esta é Cindy Vega. Ela é a responsável pela reedição do livro sobre Heather Taffet, a Coveira, e está acompanhando as notícias sobre o julgamento dessa criminosa. Senhorita Vega, este é o Agente Especial Booth e esta é a Doutora Temperance Brennan" Hacker os apresentou. "Bem providencial ela estar aqui hoje, não?"

Booth observou a mulher menear a cabeça em sinal de cumprimento.

"A senhorita Vega solicitou acesso a vocês, já que foram os responsáveis pelas investigações que levaram à prisão da Coveira."

"Você é irmã de Thomas Vega" Brennan comentou.

"Sim, sou irmã dele" a mulher informou. "É um prazer conhecê-los. Meu irmão chegou a conversar comigo sobre o trabalho de vocês. Disse que eram muito bons."

"Fizemos o que pudemos" Booth disse.

"Ora, não sejam modestos" Hacker ergueu uma das mãos. "Foram vocês os responsáveis por desmascarar uma criminosa praticamente intocável. Outros agentes que tiveram o caso nas mãos antes não conseguiram."

"É por isso que eu quero muito conversar com vocês" Cindy falou. "Estiveram muito próximos dessa criminosa, solucionaram o caso. Não pode haver fonte melhor para a reedição do livro do meu irmão nem para a edição do livro sobre o julgamento dessa psicopata."

"Você tem um tempo para a senhorita Vega agora, agente Booth?"

"Claro que sim, senhor" fez um gesto para que a mulher se sentasse na cadeira ao lado de sua parceira.

"Bom, então vou deixá-los a sós. Devem ter muito o que conversar. Senhorita Vega, fique à vontade" Hacker anunciou sua saída. "Temperance, mais uma vez, foi um prazer. Eu ligo para você."

"Ok" Brennan sorriu.

Booth sentou-se, tentando, mais uma vez, controlar aquela sensaçãozinha chata de irritação enquanto via Hacker retirar-se da sala, irritantemente sorridente.

"Bom, e em que podemos ajudá-la?" inclinou-se sobre sua mesa, entrelaçando as mãos.

"Eu gostaria de falar um pouco sobre o caso da Coveira com vocês. Colher alguns dados e informações. Se estiver tudo bem para vocês, claro" Cindy Vega sentou-se finalmente.

"Você está revisando o livro do seu irmão, não?" Brennan questionou.

"Sim. A editora achou que essa seria a ocasião perfeita, já que o julgamento está às portas."

"No fim do mês" Seeley balançou a cabeça.

"Exatamente. E eu pretendo fazer uma cobertura no tribunal, também. Quero acompanhar de perto a solução desse caso."

"Não entendo como pode se interessar por isso já que foi a Coveira a responsável pela morte do seu irmão."

"Bones!" Booth murmurou diante do comentário da parceira.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou, confusa.

"O que a minha parceira quer dizer é que, sendo irmã de Thomas Vega, não deve ser fácil estar nessa posição e lidar com isso tudo tão de perto."

"A Coveira matou meu irmão, agente Booth, é verdade" Cindy disse, séria. "Fazer essa reedição do livro dele e escrever uma obra sobre o julgamento dessa criminosa é minha espécie de última homenagem a ele."

"Entendo" meneou a cabeça.

"Então foi você quem quis tomar a frente dessa reedição" Brennan observou.

"Sim, doutora Brennan. Eu sou jornalista, e conversei com a editora a esse respeito. Inclusive, é a mesma que publica suas obras."

"Sim, eu recebi uma correspondência divulgando seus livros."

"Desde o início do projeto venho querendo conversar com vocês. Acho que ambos têm coisas interessantíssimas a contar sobre o caso. Em especial agora."

"Agora?" Booth franziu o cenho. "O que tem de especial 'agora'?"

"Eu me refiro ao que aconteceu recentemente no Jeffersonian" a mulher disse, calmamente, como se aquilo explicasse tudo.

O faro investigativo de Seeley o fez apertar um pouco os olhos, enquanto uma de suas mãos migrava para o bolso da calça, em busca de seu velho isqueiro. "O que sabe sobre isso, senhorita Vega?"

"Ora... o que todo mundo sabe. Pela imprensa" ela deu de ombros. "Estão dizendo que uma ala do museu pegou fogo e muitos artefatos antigos não puderam ser recuperados."

"E o que isso tem a ver com o caso da Coveira? Eu não vejo ligação entre os dois fatos" Brennan cruzou os braços.

"Bom, doutora Brennan... você sabe que é a pedra no sapato de Heather Taffet, não sabe? Foi graças ao seu trabalho junto ao Instituto Jeffersonian, associado ao FBI, que essa mulher foi desmascarada."

"Você recebeu uma autorização para ter acesso ao interior do Jeffersonian no exato dia desse incidente, não foi, senhorita Vega?" Booth a interrompeu, retirando as mãos do bolso e cruzando os braços sobre a mesa.

"Sim, eu recebi" a mulher meneou a cabeça, olhando um ponto indeterminado da sala, voltando a encará-lo em seguida. "Eu obtive permissão para visitar o Instituto naquele dia, e ter acesso a vocês..." a mulher apontou com uma das mãos para os dois. "No entanto, tive que adiar minha visita porque meu editor me ligou naquela tarde, pedindo uma reunião privada comigo a respeito do livro que vai cobrir o julgamento."

"Então, você obteve autorização para ter acesso ao laboratório do Instituto, mas não esteve lá" Seeley murmurou.

"Como disse, tive que me reunir com meu editor. Então, minha visita acabou tendo que ser adiada. De modo que depois do que aconteceu no Instituto Jeffersonian, não creio que vão liberar minha visita novamente tão cedo. Razão pela qual preferi pedir acesso ao FBI, então. Enquanto as coisas estão meio tumultuadas no Jeffersonian, graças aos últimos acontecimentos, achei que procurar o Bureau para ter acesso a vocês seria menos complicado."

"O que aconteceu no Jeffersonian não foi criminoso. Foi um acidente. Não foi isso o que ouviu nos noticiários, senhorita Vega?" Booth perguntou, ainda estreitando os olhos para a mulher à sua frente.

"Bom, isso foi o que divulgaram" Vega entrelaçou as mãos na frente do corpo. "Mas o meu faro de jornalista me diz que pode ter sido mais do que isso. De repente, um recado que a Coveira tenha enviado ao time que a pegou."

"O meu faro de agente do FBI me diz que isso é pura especulação, senhorita Vega" Booth ofereceu um sorriso para a mulher.

"E de que vive a mídia, agente Booth, se não de especulações? Que em geral acabam quase sempre revelando um fundo de verdade" a mulher também sorriu.

"Isso não faz o menor sentido" Brennan interveio. "Taffet está numa prisão federal, ela não conseguiria fazer contato com o mundo externo de maneira tão fácil, supondo que sua especulação fosse válida... o que não é" Temperance disse, gesticulando com o braço que conseguia mover com mais liberdade, buscando o olhar de Booth em seguida, como se estivesse incerta sobre ter comentado o que acabava de comentar.

Ele deu um leve sorriso, meneando a cabeça para a parceira.

"O que aconteceu com você, doutora Brennan?" a pergunta súbita de Cindy Vega fez a atenção dos parceiros se voltar para a mulher novamente. "Eu pergunto porque parece que está com o braço machucado" a mulher fez um gesto na direção do braço esquerdo de Brennan.

Ela estivera gesticulando enquanto falava, e os movimentos do lado esquerdo ainda estavam um pouco limitados devido ao tempo que havia passado se recuperando, sem poder exigir muito do lado esquerdo.

"Me feri em serviço" foi a resposta de Temperance.

Seeley observou a parceira. Ela encarava Vega sem pestanejar. E ele sentiu-se orgulhoso por um minuto, pois sabia que Bones era péssima mentirosa. Mas para proteger a investigação ela estava evitando falar demais... na verdade, tratava-se de omissão, o que era ligeiramente diferente de uma mentira. E ele ficou feliz por saber que, à maneira dela, Brennan estava resguardando a verdade sobre o caso.

"Bom, espero que se recupere totalmente. Embora já me pareça muito bem" Cindy observou.

"Eu estou" Brennan acenou com a cabeça.

"Eu gostaria mesmo de poder fazer uma entrevista com vocês dois. Para o meu livro" Cindy disse, olhando para um, depois para outro.

"No momento estamos um tanto ocupados com alguns casos, senhorita Vega. Mas assim que surgir uma brecha na agenda, entrarei em contato."

"Eu não posso esconder a minha decepção, agente Booth" Cindy sorriu, balançando a cabeça. "Achei que já fosse sair daqui com uma conversa marcada com os dois. Mas, eu entendo. Prioridades na frente."

"Exato" Booth forçou um sorriso.

"Espero o contato de vocês, então" Cindy estendeu um cartão de visitas a Booth. "Foi um prazer" a mulher disse, levantando-se e se despedindo com um aceno de cabeça.

Booth foi saindo de trás da mesa para acompanhá-la, mas a mulher ergueu uma das mãos. "Não é preciso."

Dizendo isso, Cindy Vega se virou e saiu pela porta de vidro do escritório.

Seeley deu a volta em sua mesa, encostando-se contra a parte da frente enquanto observava a irmã de Thomas se afastar.

"Acha que ela acreditou em mim? Sobre o meu ferimento?" ouviu a voz da parceira perguntar, e pelo canto do olho a viu erguer-se da cadeira onde estava sentada.

Quando ela se aproximou, virou o rosto para encontrá-la a seu lado, a expressão incerta.

"Claro. Você foi ótima na sua técnica de omissão de detalhes" Booth ofereceu um sorriso a ela, e a observou sorrir também diante de seu elogio. "Além do que, ela não ia desconfiar que você levou um tiro. Ela não é tão esperta quanto você" murmurou, meneando a cabeça para a parceira. "Ela é uma jornalista, não uma antropóloga brilhante."

Seeley deliciou-se com o brilho genuíno que surgiu nos olhos de Brennan diante de suas palavras. E observou o sorriso dela se ampliar, enchendo seu coração de um calor bem vindo quando ela se encostou na mesa, a seu lado, tocando levemente seu ombro com o dela.

* * *

**Super Beta... obrigada! ^^ Ah, e eu me livrei do sushi (risos) ;)**

**Agradeço as gentis reviews que recebi do capítulo passado. A quem estiver acompanhando esta saga: as coisas estão caminhando devagar, mas sempre em frente... e espero que gostem de onde vamos chegar! Obrigada por lerem =)**


	8. Fragilidades Despertas

**Título:** **Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** Poly  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** variando do R ao NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 8/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**# 8: Fragilidades Despertas **

Ela sentiu uma espécie de arrepio diante dos ossos à sua frente. Ossos nunca a haviam arrepiado antes. Mas alguma coisa naqueles fizeram sua pele se eriçar levemente. A visão dos ossos dispostos em fila parecia formar um tipo de trilha, e sem poder evitar, ela se viu seguindo o caminho, osso após osso.

Escápula...

Esterno...

Ulna...

Fêmur...

Patela...

Estavam todos sujos, cobertos por uma camada fina de terra.

Seus passos diminuíram quando percebeu algumas falanges de um pé... pareciam ter marcas de fratura. Ela estreitou os olhos, por alguma estranha razão achou que as conhecesse. Mas não conseguia se lembrar como nem por quê.

Abaixou-se por um instante, confusa. Antes que sua mão pegasse um dos pequenos ossos para inspecionar, seus movimentos foram interrompidos quando uma sensação estranha a atingiu.

Não estava sozinha.

Erguendo os olhos, só então percebeu que a trilha de ossos acabava ali, exatamente onde estava. E alguns passos adiante, numa parte mais escura, onde a luz não atingia, havia alguém.

Seu coração se acelerou um pouco ao perceber que havia um homem sentado no chão, as costas viradas para ela.

Engoliu em seco. Aqueles ombros... reconhecia aqueles acrômios perfeitos...

E então, seu coração saltou.

Booth...

Ela se levantou, querendo ir até ele, mas inexplicavelmente não conseguiu se mover.

Ele estava sentado, de costas para ela... as costas nuas... a cabeça baixa.

Seu coração se apertou com preocupação. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Ele estava bem?

Tentou chamá-lo, mas sua voz não saiu. Sua garganta estava apertada, incrivelmente seca.

Quando sentia que ia enlouquecer diante daquela impotência repentina e inexplicável, viu Booth se virar. O rosto dele estava apertado, numa expressão que ela aprendera com os anos a reconhecer... tristeza. Havia tristeza no rosto dele, e quando o parceiro ergueu os olhos para encará-la, sentiu o ar faltar.

Os olhos de Booth estavam torturados... uma sombra de melancolia como nunca havia visto antes neles.

Tentou novamente dar um passo na direção onde ele estava, mas seus movimentos simplesmente não aconteceram. Sua agonia subiu em ondas quentes por sua garganta, o nome dele morrendo em sua intenção antes mesmo que seus lábios pudessem pronunciá-lo.

"Bones..." ele a chamou.

A voz apertada... dolorida.

Ela queria responder, dizer que estava ali, ao menos. Mas não conseguiu. Sua voz não atendeu ao comando de seu cérebro, e ela se desesperou ainda mais, sem saber por que aquilo estava acontecendo.

"Bones!" ele voltou a chamá-la, mais alto e mais urgente dessa vez.

Pôde ver as lágrimas que caíam pelo rosto torturado dele. Booth estava sentindo dor, era nítido. E ela não conseguia fazer nada... nada além de ficar parada ali, olhando o parceiro em visível agonia.

O que estava acontecendo, afinal?

De repente, a atenção de seus olhos foi desviada por um movimento na escuridão, logo à frente de Booth. Do espaço onde estava completamente escuro, ela viu uma mão surgir... branca e longa... empunhando uma arma...

Céus...

Tentou desesperadamente gritar, correr, alertar Booth de alguma forma possível. Seus movimentos, no entanto, não responderam, e ela sentiu uma onda de angústia invadi-la.

Seus olhos arderam, e tentou dizer com eles o que suas palavras não conseguiam...

Mas Booth a olhava, parecendo não estar realmente vendo seu desespero. Ele simplesmente a encarava, angustiado, em dor...

"Bones!"

Booth... ela queria gritar, ela queria desesperadamente chamar por ele.

Quando viu um dedo magro apertar o gatilho, seu mundo parou... o som do tiro ecoou de maneira estridente no ar.

E ela viu o corpo de Booth tombar no chão.

Não!

As lágrimas caíram de seus olhos sem controle. E misteriosamente conseguiu mover suas mãos, levando-as à boca, a tempo de abafar um grito. Sua voz tinha voltado... e como um milagre punitivo, os movimentos de suas pernas também retornaram naquele instante.

Mas ela não conseguiu ir até ele... seus joelhos simplesmente falharam, amparando o peso de seu corpo, enquanto observava o sangue escorrer pelo chão...

Não...

"Booth!" o nome dele escapou de seus lábios no sussurro mais impotente de toda sua vida... enquanto as lágrimas e o desespero a consumiam.

~.~.~.~.~

Brennan abriu os olhos, ofegando.

Encontrou a escuridão e revirou o rosto, aflita.

Reconhecendo a luz verde dos números digitais de seu despertador, ao lado da cama, arfou, sentindo o coração saltando furiosamente no peito.

Seu quarto. Estava em seu quarto.

Levando as mãos ao rosto, sentiu a pele quente e suada. Piscou por alguns instantes, tentando se assegurar de que estava mesmo ali, a salvo.

Um pesadelo...

Tinha sido um pesadelo.

A constatação fez seu coração sentir uma sensação de alívio imediato.

Respirou fundo.

Estava em casa. Estava tudo bem...

Ainda assim, sentiu uma lágrima escapar, seu coração ainda acelerado. A sensação tinha sido tão vívida...

Suspirando, ergueu-se rapidamente na cama, mas o incômodo de uma pequena fisgada de dor próxima ao ombro esquerdo forçou seu corpo a se deitar novamente.

Lembrando-se imediatamente do tiro, deixou seu peso cair sobre o colchão novamente. E quando fechou os olhos por uma fração de segundo, tentando afastar a leve pontada, tudo ficou escuro... e as imagens daquela noite surgiram... como flashes indesejados, atravessando sua mente num turbilhão...

...a mão...

...o tiro...

...seu grito...

Booth...

_Aguente firme, Bones..._

_Só mais um pouco, meu bem…_

Abriu os olhos novamente para a familiaridade de seu quarto, levando uma das mãos à testa, forçando-se a afastar aquela tempestade de imagens indesejadas de sua mente.

Estava bem. Estava tudo bem...

Booth estava bem. Ela estava bem.

Estava tudo bem...

Virando-se de lado, apertou o travesseiro, respirando fundo. Não havia nada de errado. Tinha sido apenas um pesadelo. Nada fora real.

Booth estava bem. E ela também.

Apoiando a cabeça no travesseiro, deixou um novo suspiro escapar de seus lábios, enquanto as mãos correram para seus olhos, tentando inutilmente conter as lágrimas que começaram a rolar livremente.

~:~:~:~:~

Booth sorriu ao vê-la entrar pela porta da cabine contígua à sala de interrogatório, sentindo o sorriso se ampliar quando ela se aproximou, vindo a seu encontro.

"Bom dia, flor do dia!"

O rosto de Brennan não esboçou nenhuma reação. E ao contrário do que ele esperava, ela não veio com nenhuma sobrancelha franzida e um 'Eu não sei o que isso significa'.

"Bones..." sua voz falhou um pouco, sentindo a alegria diminuir ao vê-la de perto.

"O suspeito já chegou?" ela perguntou, olhando através do vidro espelhado para o interior da sala de interrogatório vazia.

Ela tinha uma expressão séria no rosto, o olhar distante, como se não estivesse realmente ali, nem sequer concentrada no que estava dizendo.

"Ainda estou esperando por ele" Booth respondeu automaticamente, mas não deixou de notar que ela ainda parecia distante. "O que houve, Bones?" perguntou, em tom baixo. "Não dormiu bem?"

Só então os olhos dela se voltaram para ele desde que havia entrado no recinto.

"Eu estou bem" ela apressou-se em dizer.

Mas Seeley sabia - sentia - que havia algo errado ali. Ela estava escondendo alguma coisa, a forma como o olhar dela evitava o seu, voltando-se para um arquivo que havia colocado sobre uma mesinha ali perto, certamente usando isso como desculpa para fugir de mais perguntas.

"Você está bem mesmo, Bones?" perguntou, a voz ainda em tom baixo e suave, tentando não assustá-la; sabia como Brennan podia ficar arredia toda vez que se tentava chegar perto demais, especialmente quando dizia respeito às emoções dela.

"Eu estou bem sim, Booth. Não precisa se preocupar, meu ombro dói só um pouco quando faço movimentos bruscos, mas visitei o doutor Trent ontem e ele disse que estou perfeitamente bem."

"'Não estou falando disso, Bones" ele então se aproximou, ficando a poucos centímetros dela, de modo que Brennan não teve como ignorar sua presença.

Ele a viu erguendo os olhos de esguelha dos papéis que analisava, e percebeu que a parceira tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas na expressão que usava sempre que estava confusa.

"Você está diferente, Bones... eu reparei isso desde que entrou aqui" murmurou, olhando fixamente para o rosto bonito.

Booth não perdeu os movimentos levemente trêmulos das mãos dela quando tornaram a depositar a pasta de arquivo sobre a mesinha. "Foi só uma noite de insônia, Booth. Não tenho nada, realmente. Estou bem."

Ele então levou uma das mãos ao queixo dela, erguendo delicadamente o rosto de modo que ela pudesse finalmente encará-lo, como ele tanto queria.

Olhando dentro dos olhos dela, Booth sentiu uma pequena onda de calor invadir seu coração. Ela estava com uma leve sombra de melancolia nas belas feições. Ele sabia que havia algo mais ali, algo que ela não queria discutir no momento. Mas ele a conhecia. Conhecia sua Bones bem demais para aceitar aquela resposta vazia e repetitiva. Pelo menos por enquanto.

"Você pode continuar me dizendo que está bem com a boca... mas eu vou continuar esperando a resposta, Bones... a resposta certa."

"Eu não sei o que você quer dizer com isso" ela murmurou, mas para sua surpresa, não fugiu de seu olhar.

"Eu não quero a sua resposta objetiva, Bones. Quero a resposta do seu coração", murmurou. "E vou esperar para ouvi-la... no momento certo."

Ele a sentiu estremecer um pouco... bem de leve, ante as suas palavras.

"Você sabe que eu estou aqui, não sabe? Sempre" sussurrou, querendo garantir a ela que esperaria, e que estaria ali quando ela precisasse. "Eu vou esperar... no momento certo."

Ela o olhou de modo intenso, sem se afastar, sem fugir, ao contrário do que ele poderia ter esperado. E ele próprio poderia ter soltado o rosto dela naquele momento, abrindo o espaço entre eles novamente. Seria o mais natural. O mais seguro. Especialmente para o seu coração, que ele já ouvia ressoando em seus ouvidos, apressado...

Engolindo com dificuldade, fitou as órbitas azuis que reluziam com um brilho que lhe dizia mais do que ela podia dizer com palavras... Gratidão... Confiança...

E seu olhar se perdeu por um instante, atraído pelos lábios levemente molhados com a leve maquiagem...

Para sua surpresa, ela os entreabriu, exalando um pequeno suspiro. E os belos olhos azuis se fecharam por um instante...

Booth ouviu os batimentos estrondosos em seu peito, e sua mão, que gentilmente acariciava a pele suave da face delicada, tremeu, deslizando quase imperceptivelmente sobre o lábio inferior...

Sentindo-se absurdamente capturado, envolvido por aquele minuto em que o mundo parecia haver parado, se resumindo ao quente suspiro de Temperance Brennan e a pele quente dela, inclinou-se na direção do rosto delicado, ansiando por ela... pela respiração dela... pelo gosto já seu conhecido, mas do qual jamais havia provado o suficiente...

"Agente Booth! O suspeito já está aí fora, podemos começar o interrogatório" a voz de Lance Sweets invadiu a sala.

Maldição!

"Por todos os santos, Sweets! Será que precisava entrar feito uma tempestade?" virou-se, tentando controlar o ritmo de seus batimentos e a raiva que sentia subir por sua garganta naquele minuto. "Não estamos no pátio do jardim de infância, isto aqui é o FBI!"

O psicólogo o encarou, assustado, por um instante, o olhar recaindo em seguida em Brennan, que havia rapidamente voado para o lado oposto da pequena sala.

"Eu interrompi alguma coisa?" Sweets perguntou, olhando de um para outro.

Booth lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante.

"Eu estou interrompendo" o terapeuta concluiu, de si para si. "Desculpe, agente Booth. Eu só vim para avisar que Paul Baker já chegou. Já podemos interrogá-lo."

"Ótimo, Sweets. Muito obrigado pelo aviso" Booth murmurou, entre dentes, enquanto apoiava as mãos nervosas nos quadris.

Aquele garoto definitivamente tinha uma péssima noção de tempo! Definitivamente!

"Me desculpe se interrompi alguma coisa..." a voz de Sweets soou irritantemente calma, "Eu posso esperar lá fora até que vocês estejam prontos."

"Nós já estamos prontos" Booth o cortou, "Não é, Bones? Vamos lá."

"Claro", ela respondeu prontamente, meneando a cabeça em concordância.

Bufando, ele pegou o arquivo que a parceira havia folheado minutos atrás, rumando para a porta. Ela o acompanhou, vindo logo atrás dele. Mas Booth fez sinal para que ela saísse antes.

Ciente de que Sweets acompanhava cada um de seus movimentos, passando pelo psicólogo no caminho da porta, Booth lançou a ele um olhar duro, um dedo em riste.

"Fique aqui. E cuidado com o que vai ficar dizendo nos meus ouvidos!"

Com um último olhar enviesado, saiu porta afora, logo atrás de sua parceira.

* * *

**Como sempre, meu agradecimento a minha Beta querida ^^ suas anotações sempre me ajudando. Ah, acabei mantendo o título, já que você gostou!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Mais uma vez, OBRIGADA a quem está aí do outro lado, lendo esta história ;) Espero que ela continue prendendo a atenção de vocês, e que esteja sendo uma boa leitura.**


	9. Relações Delicadas

**Título:** **Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** Poly  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** variando do R ao NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 9/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**# 9: Relações Delicadas**

**Cabine da sala de interrogatório****  
****Edifício J. Edgar Hoover, FBI**

"Eu acho que o cara não teria condições nem de saber como se aciona uma pistola d´água" Seeley Booth deixou um suspiro exasperado escapar, enquanto apertava com força a caneta que segurava na mão esquerda. "Droga!" murmurou baixinho, para completar sua frustração.

"E ele não é o tipo de sujeito que se deleitaria cometendo atos terroristas e querendo chamar a atenção para si" Lance Sweets comentou, como se fosse um fator de simples constatação. "Ele definitivamente é o tipo de pessoa que faz de tudo para passar despercebido. Viram como ele ficou apavorado só com a possibilidade do pessoal da paróquia dele ficar sabendo que foi chamado pelo FBI para ser interrogado?"

"E como se isso não fosse o bastante, o sujeito não esteve no Exército, então dificilmente teria acesso ao tipo de granada que explodiu no museu" crispando os lábios, Seeley sentiu-se completamente sem rumo; detestava quando as pistas não levavam a lugar nenhum.

E naquele específico caso, estavam girando em torno de uma linha de pistas que poderiam ter sido boas o bastante na maioria dos casos, mas que não estavam revelando nenhum dos resultados esperados por quase um mês.

Era frustrante, agonizante e sufocante não obter as respostas. Estavam lidando com um atentado ao Jeffersonian, onde ficava um dos melhores laboratórios do país – talvez do mundo! – e contavam com o trabalho dos melhores especialistas forenses que ele conhecia.

Mesmo assim, nada. Não podia dizer que estavam na estaca zero, mas a sensação de impotência naquele caso era a maior dos últimos tempos, de sua carreira até então!

Suspirou, sentindo-se render à razão: o caso era pessoal. Envolvia um tiro que sua parceira tinha recebido, um tiro que era para ser seu. Envolvia o ambiente em que eles trabalhavam, e a demora em obter respostas o consumia por esses fatores.

Tinha que reconhecer que o que tinha de ser feito estava sendo feito. Ninguém estava negligenciando nada. Mas por medida de precaução mesmo, estavam indo com muito cuidado. Tinham poucas evidências, e precisavam trabalhar com elas. Alguns casos levavam mais tempo do que outros, sempre soubera disso. Mas sua impaciência estava intimamente ligada à sua ligação emocional com o caso.

Booth sabia que isso não o afetava a ponto de impedi-lo de trabalhar nas investigações, mas de certa forma o estava atingindo, proporcionando uma ansiedade extra que em outro tipo de situação sabia que não estaria vivenciando.

Além disso, o que o estava incomodando bem naquele momento dizia respeito a algo que havia detectado no ar. E já sabia o que era.

Bones.

Brennan.

Ela estava afetada pelo caso. Tanto quanto ele. Mas estava lidando com isso à maneira dela. Aquela maneira que ele bem conhecia, compartimentalizando, agindo como se nada realmente a tocasse.

Mas Seeley sabia melhor.

Ele a conhecia muito melhor do que ela pensava.

Temperance também estava tendo um momento difícil. E embora tivesse dito a ela que esperaria o momento em que ela viria com isso para ele, em que ela se abriria, realmente o incomodava pensar que ela estava se debulhando com as emoções e não dando vazão a elas.

"...e uma das câmeras do interior do museu mostra que ele ficou ali por apenas meia hora, sem nenhum movimento suspeito. Acho que já podemos descartar Paul Baker e começar a procurar por outro suspeito na lista" a voz de Sweets voltou a fazer registro em sua mente.

Voltando os olhos para o psicólogo, Booth o viu olhar para Brennan, esperando uma resposta.

"Doutora Brennan?" Sweets perguntou.

"Eu concordo" ela disse, sem qualquer sinal de emoção.

Booth engoliu em seco, os olhos se prendendo ao semblante extremamente sério da parceira. Ela parecia cansada. Podia ver a leve sombra das olheiras no rosto claro.

"O problema é que nosso segundo suspeito da lista, ou melhor, suspeita, tem um álibi" Booth se ouviu comentar, tentando se concentrar no trabalho, mas seus olhos foram incapazes de deixar o rosto da parceira.

"A irmã de Thomas Vega?" ouviu Sweets perguntar.

"Sim, a própria" Booth respondeu, seco e objetivo. "Teve uma reunião com o editor na mesma tarde em que conseguiu permissão para acessar o Jeffersonian. Já chequei com a editora da Bones, e confere."

Ele percebeu que Brennan parecia distante, mais uma vez. O olhar dela perdido, olhando pelo vidro para a sala onde o eletricista ainda estava sentado, aguardando.

"Vou liberá-lo" murmurou, impaciente.

Naquele instante, o som de um telefone celular encheu o recinto. Imediatamente Brennan alcançou o bolso do casaco, retirando o aparelho.

"Brennan" ela disse, sem muito entusiasmo. "Ok. Já estou indo."

Booth encarou a parceira, esperando uma explicação.

"Eu preciso ir agora" ela anunciou, simplesmente. "Vou avisar ao senhor Baker que ele está liberado. Nos encontramos na hora do almoço" e dizendo isso, rumou para a porta de saída.

Seeley observou em silêncio a retirada súbita da parceira. Tinha a ligeira impressão de que ela havia usado a desculpa da ligação para sair dali. Sentia que ela estava desconfortável, desde que havia chegado. E agora parecia aliviada por ter uma escusa para ir embora.

Seu coração se apertou. Ela estaria começando a se sentir desmotivada? Durante todos aqueles anos em que trabalhavam juntos, Brennan sempre mantivera o foco, a dedicação. Mas de repente ela já não parecia tão interessada assim no que estava acontecendo.

E ele suspeitava que para além da mesma frustração que experimentava com a falta de rumos concretos naquela investigação, Brennan estava ficando arredia por uma onda de antecipação... o julgamento de Heather Taffet estava se aproximando. E ele sabia... sentia que tudo aquilo estava mexendo com Bones, por menos que ela quisesse admitir. E ela dificilmente o faria.

"Se quiser conversar sobre isso... eu estou aberto a ouvir."

Sua atenção foi tomada pela voz de Sweets.

O rapaz o encarava, sério, o olhar direto.

"Vocês acabam de passar por um evento traumático, agente Booth. É natural que em situações de quase perda de um ser querido as pessoas fiquem normalmente abaladas."

Booth levou alguns segundos para registrar as intenções do psicólogo antes que ele recomeçasse a falar. E quando o fez, a onda de raiva que havia subido por sua garganta meia hora atrás, quando Sweets havia entrado esbaforido pela porta, voltou com força total.

"Evento traumático?" rosnou, "A Bones foi baleada, quase foi morta por um maluco que eu nem sei ainda quem é, Sweets, e você me vem com essa baboseira de psicologia pra cima de mim?"

O olhar assustado do rapaz foi a única coisa que o fez perceber que havia sido mais ríspido do que pretendia.

Suspirando, cruzou as mãos atrás da nuca, num gesto rápido.

"Foi mal, Sweets... eu não queria ter dito assim... desse jeito" murmurou, numa tentativa de se desculpar.

"Está tudo bem, Booth" o rapaz meneou a cabeça. "Entendo perfeitamente a sua raiva e o seu desconforto com a situação. E é por isso mesmo que ofereci meus préstimos como psicólogo, caso vocês dois precisem."

"A Bones passou por uma situação traumática, Sweets, não eu" disse, tentando manter a voz calma.

"E você se importa com ela o suficiente para sentir o impacto dessa situação traumática quase tanto quanto ela, Booth."

As palavras de Sweets o atingiram. Em cheio.

Seeley olhou de relance para a sala de interrogatório, vendo o rosto da parceira surgir na porta, chamando pelo interrogado. Paul Baker se ergueu, aliviado, saindo apressadamente. Assim que viu Brennan desaparecer do campo de visão, suspirou, voltando sua atenção para o terapeuta.

"Eu estou bem, cara. Eu lido bem com essas coisas" retesou a mandíbula, tentando se conter. "Eu grito, eu tenho um acesso de raiva, eu choro... mas a Bones... a Bones, não... e é ela quem me preocupa."

"Porque ela costuma reter as emoções dentro de si mesma" Sweets meneou a cabeça. "Ela acha que é forte o bastante para enfrentar os traumas pelos quais qualquer pessoa comum se abalaria facilmente. Ela não lida com as emoções, ela as sufoca. Eu sei. E sei que bem agora, é o que ela está fazendo."

Booth lançou um olhar surpreso para o psicólogo, que continuou.

"A doutora Brennan está se fazendo de forte, principalmente por você. Ela acha que se demonstrar a fraqueza, a fragilidade dela na sua frente, não estará sendo uma parceira boa o suficiente, não estará sendo igual a você, mas se colocando em um papel que ela odeia – de uma pessoa indefesa e que precisa de ajuda."

"Eu sei que a Bones pode cuidar de si mesma. Ela é forte e determinada, eu sei disso. Nunca duvidei da capacidade dela" esclareceu.

"Sabemos disso, Booth. Mas parece que ela não sabe" Sweets apertou os lábios por um segundo, antes de prosseguir. "Ela tem problemas para lidar com as próprias emoções, e isso vem de uma vida inteira, bem antes de você. Mas como sua parceira, ela sente que tem que se colocar em pé de igualdade, no mesmo nível da sua força e da sua coragem. Ela não quer que você a veja como alguém fragilizado... por mais que não exista problema algum em aceitar um ombro amigo de vez em quando. Mas a doutora Brennan tem medo de se permitir isso com você."

"Por que ela teria? Não somos amigos?" perguntou, sem conseguir evitar.

"Amigos... sim" Sweets deu um leve sorriso, ficando sério em seguida. "Talvez ela tenha medo dos próprios sentimentos, agente Booth. E de não saber como lidar com o que ela sente por você."

"Ah, eu já sei..." Booth riu, sem achar realmente graça alguma, apontando para Sweets "Lá vem você com aquele seu papo psicótico maluco de que a Bones e eu somos apaixonados um pelo outro e que sublimamos esse sentimento para trabalharmos juntos e..."

"Usou a palavra psicótico, mas tenho certeza de que queria dizer psicoanalítico" Sweets ergueu um dedo, interrompendo-o, mas ao ver sua expressão amarrada, tratou de emendar, encolhendo-se "Foi só a título de informação."

"Você é um idiota Sweets..." Booth murmurou baixinho. "Você é um cara brilhante, mas um muito idiota..."

"Por que está dizendo isso, agente Booth?" Sweets perguntou, levemente confuso e ofendido, "Só estou querendo ajudar vocês dois."

"Como me ajudou quando me jogou pra cima dela? Quando me disse que eu tinha que ser o primeiro a dar um passo e apostar numa relação com ela?" Booth sentiu o sangue começar a esquentar diante daquela lembrança, seu coração se apertando.

Seus olhos se encheram de água, para sua própria surpresa. Com raiva por sua fraqueza, virou-se, dando um murro contra a parede, inspirando.

"Estou percebendo que existem mais coisas não resolvidas entre vocês dois do que eu supunha" Sweets murmurou, quase para si mesmo.

Booth tornou a se virar para o terapeuta naquele instante, cheio de angústia e irritação.

"E por que acha isso? Por suas brilhantes deduções de psicólogo? Sweets, me poupe, cara!" e dizendo isso, rumou para a porta.

"Quando quiser conversar, agente Booth... vou estar aqui."

Ele ainda ouviu a voz do psicólogo dizer, antes de sair, batendo a porta atrás de si.

* * *

**Thanks, Super Beta ;)**

**A quem está aí do outro lado... obrigada por ler!**


	10. Recuar Para Preservar

**Título:** **Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** Poly  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** variando do R ao NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 10/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**# 10: Recuar Para Preservar**

**Royal Diner****  
****7:05 p.m.**

Ele entrou pelo Diner e logo a avistou. Na mesa de sempre.

A mesa deles.

Um sorriso involuntário brincou em seus lábios.

Ao contrário do que ela havia dito ao sair do FBI pela manhã, os dois não haviam almoçado juntos. Ela tinha enviado uma curta mensagem se desculpando, dizendo que estava ocupada e não poderia encontrá-lo para o almoço.

Apesar da decepção inicial, Booth respondera num texto breve um 'Ok, fique bem', esperando com aquelas simples palavras atingi-la, de algum modo. Mas não pôde deixar que uma onda de receio o tomasse ao pensar que talvez ela o estivesse evitando por causa do que quase acontecera de manhã entre os dois na cabine, antes da entrada - providencial, por mais que detestasse admitir - de Sweets.

Sabia que tinha sido imprudente ao se aproximar tanto da parceira, mas naquele momento ela estava tão cansada e tão visivelmente frágil... que não fora capaz de resistir. No entanto, havia sido salvo por Sweets. Sim, mesmo que a raiva causada pela frustração o tivesse consumido na hora, o lado prudente de sua mente tinha que agradecer aquela interrupção, ou do contrário... talvez as coisas tivessem ficado piores e ela tivesse realmente fugido e se fechado em copas.

Enfim, no meio da tarde uma surpresa inesperada o fizera renovar o ânimo e as esperanças – uma pequena mensagem de Brennan, dizendo que o encontraria ao final do dia, no Diner. E ali estava Seeley, aliviado e com um sorriso no rosto pelo simples fato de que a reaproximação havia partido dela. O que lhe indicava que talvez as coisas não tivessem sido tão abaladas por seu comportamento incauto da manhã.

Ela estava de costas para a entrada, por isso permaneceu alheia a sua chegada, até invadir o espaço, deslizando sobre o banco logo à frente dela.

Brennan ergueu os olhos para ele.

"Já fez os pedidos?" perguntou, observando que os dedos de uma das mãos dela brincavam com a borda de um copo de suco.

"Ainda não. Só pedi algo para beber, por enquanto."

Booth percebeu que ela ainda continuava distante. Estava melhor do que no período da manhã, quando haviam interrogado o eletricista. Mas ainda podia ver as leves sombras das olheiras sob os olhos claros. E a maneira como ela evitava manter contato com seus olhos por mais do que alguns segundos lhe confirmava que ela ainda estava lutando internamente com alguma coisa.

Inspirou, contendo-se e prometendo a si mesmo que não a pressionaria a se abrir. Ainda.

Ela precisava de tempo, ele daria isso a ela. Confiava na parceria que tinham, e confiava haverem construído uma forte o bastante para que no momento certo Bones desse um passo em sua direção.

Pressões não eram boas quando se tratava de Temperance Brennan. E ele já havia obtido uma amostra disso – para o bem de seu orgulho masculino.

Afastando logo as lembranças que aquele pensamento lhe trouxe, voltou ao presente, tentando estabelecer uma aproximação que talvez o levasse aonde queria.

"Eu estou me sentindo sufocado" murmurou, cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa e suspirando.

Aquela confissão era uma oportunidade de alívio, e, ao mesmo tempo, esperava que fizesse Temperance sentir que não era a única afetada por aquele caso. E por mais que tivesse se irritado com os palpites de Sweets, se o garoto estivesse correto, era uma forma de mostrar à parceira que também tinha seus medos e inseguranças - uma forma de deixá-la à vontade para fazer o mesmo... se abrir com ele, desabafar e aceitar seu ombro amigo quando estivesse pronta.

"Está com algum problema respiratório, Booth?" os olhos dela se abriram em preocupação. "Talvez deva ir ao médico."

Booth riu. Não pôde evitar.

Mas assim que viu o semblante confuso da parceira, levou uma das mãos à boca, forjando uma tosse. Endireitando-se, inspirou antes de tornar a falar.

"Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer, Bones. Eu estou falando desse caso" seus olhos buscaram os dela, mostrando seriedade.

Ela o fitou por uns segundos, a assimilação varrendo sobre as feições delicadas, suavizando a linha das sobrancelhas, e ela entreabriu os lábios para dizer algo, mas foram interrompidos pela chegada da garçonete.

Depois de fazerem rapidamente seus pedidos, quando a funcionária do restaurante se afastou, Booth inclinou-se um pouco sobre a mesa, os cotovelos apoiados na superfície.

"Estamos no ponto zero outra vez" murmurou, em voz baixa, sentindo a frustração invadi-lo novamente. "Ficamos sem um suspeito, não temos ainda uma arma que combine com a bala retirada de você..." suspirou, antes de seguir, "Só temos um punhado de terra de uma região rural de Washington e os destroços de uma granada militar dos anos 80."

Brennan crispou os lábios, obviamente compartilhando daquela mesma sensação de impotência.

"Seria um bom material em outras circunstâncias, mas parece que estamos sem direção" ela suspirou, os olhos se perdendo em algum lugar ao fundo do restaurante. "Já sabemos que foi alguém com noção do que estava fazendo. Hodgins conseguiu descobrir que foi uma espécie de granada antiga, usada somente por soldados do exército em treinamentos e táticas de guerra."

"É... eu reconheço o tipo, e realmente apenas alguém que é ou foi um militar conseguiria acessar esse material" murmurou, suas mãos se apertando nervosamente em punhos sobre a mesa.

Naquele instante, a garçonete retornou com seus pedidos. Ao ver o prato, Booth logo se deu conta de que estava faminto. Apesar de toda a frustração do caso, começou a comer sem preâmbulos.

"Hmmm" murmurou, terminando de mastigar um pedaço do sanduíche de queijo.

Só então, seus olhos se ergueram para a parceira e percebeu que ela ainda nem havia começado a tocar na própria comida. Ela apenas observava o prato, o olhar distante.

"Bones?" ele a chamou.

Ela ergueu os olhos para ele, que continuava a encará-la com um olhar questionador.

"Eu estou bem, Booth" ela respondeu, sem olhar em seus olhos, e começou a comer um pouco da salada.

~.~.~.~.~

Temperance mastigou mecanicamente os vegetais. Na verdade, não tinha fome e mal sentia o gosto da comida. Por alguma razão, ainda se sentia estranha depois do pesadelo da noite anterior. E naquele momento, mais do que nunca, sentia vontade de pegar o responsável pelo crime no Jeffersonian.

Tentando mudar o foco, procurou começar uma conversa com o parceiro.

"Eu estive com o grupo de antropólogos que vai para a Indonésia depois que saí do interrogatório" disse. "Eles me ligaram. Disseram que adiaram a viagem."

Booth ergueu os olhos do sanduíche para ela, interrompendo a bocada no meio.

"Logo que saí do hospital eu informei a eles que não poderia mais participar do projeto, tendo em vista o meu acidente e a necessidade de me recuperar" disse, brincando com os tomates no prato, sem conseguir encarar o parceiro. "Agora eles me informaram que não querem dar início ao projeto sem mim. E que vão me esperar."

Booth então jogou o sanduíche sobre o prato, parecendo ter perdido repentinamente o apetite.

"Bom, você já está recuperada. Quando vai partir?" ele perguntou, mortalmente sério.

"Eu não pretendo ir ainda, Booth" ela disse, olhando-o nos olhos. "Ainda temos um caso para resolver. E tem o julgamento da Taffet. Não posso ir antes disso."

"Mas você vai... é só uma questão de tempo" ele deu um meio sorriso.

Mas Brennan notou que o sorriso não alcançava os olhos dele. Por experiência e observação, ela sabia que quando Booth estava genuinamente feliz o sorriso chegava até os olhos castanhos, fazendo-os brilharem. Não era o caso naquele instante. Eles estavam apagados.

"Eu só pretendo me juntar a eles depois que tudo isso estiver resolvido, Booth. Não vou deixar você sozinho nisso. Além do que," acrescentou, sentindo um nó se formar no estômago, "sou uma peça fundamental no julgamento da mulher que quase nos matou."

Brennan sentiu os dentes cerrarem, e observou a mandíbula de Booth se retesar. Ela sabia que compartilhavam o mesmo efeito quando mencionavam aquela maldita criminosa.

"Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver" ele disse, então. "E logo você vai estar embarcando para o outro lado do mundo."

"Na verdade a equipe vai partir antes de mim. Conseguiram adiar o projeto por um mês, mas não achei justo que ficassem parados apenas me esperando. Disse que me juntaria a eles no meio do caminho."

Ela percebeu os olhos dele brilharem. E não era um brilho de felicidade. A simples constatação fez seu coração se apertar um pouco... o suficiente para que sentisse uma vontade urgente e irracional de abraçá-lo.

Ele estava bem ali, à sua frente, o rosto tão sério, uma leve sombra de melancolia sobre os traços perfeitos. Brennan queria apenas se esticar para ele... tocá-lo... pedir a ele que não ficasse triste... ela não suportava vê-lo triste...

Mas como? Se ela própria se sentia assim?

Estava sufocada por dentro - e agora entendia perfeitamente o sentido das palavras que ele havia dito anteriormente.

Estava sufocada por tantas emoções confusas... frustração, raiva, medo... talvez aquela experiência com os antropólogos pudesse lhe devolver o foco quando aquele pesadelo todo acabasse. Ela iria para longe por um ano, e talvez Booth não precisasse mais correr atrás de assassinos e malucos todo o tempo. Talvez ele pudesse apenas se dedicar a parte mais burocrática e menos perigosa do serviço dele. E ela não sentiria tanto medo de perdê-lo.

Um medo irracional, ela sabia. Mas um medo real, e que se tornara maior naquela noite nos jardins do Instituto. Quando a mera possibilidade de que Booth fosse atingido levou-a a tomar um tiro por ele.

Ele estava ali, no entanto. São e salvo. E ela faria tudo de novo, se fosse preciso... apenas para vê-lo à sua frente. Apenas para ouvi-lo. Mesmo que nunca mais pudesse tocá-lo...

Tocá-lo...

Tocar Booth era um prazer perigoso demais para seus sentidos. E ser tocada por ele era mais perigoso ainda... a mera lembrança da mão dele em seu rosto naquela cabine da sala de interrogatório... o cheiro dele, tão próximo... o roçar dos dedos dele em seu lábio inferior...

Um arrepio atingiu sua espinha, e ela teve de respirar fundo naquele minuto. O que teria acontecido se Sweets não os tivesse interrompido?

Tinha receio de pensar...

Porque sabia... no fundo, sabia o que aconteceria...

E por mais que quisesse ser beijada por Booth, tinha sido providencial a aparição do psicólogo. Ou do contrário ela provavelmente teria cedido à fragilidade que sentira naquele instante.

Um instante perigoso demais... perfeito demais...

Por isso mesmo precisava recuar enquanto era tempo. Precisava proteger sua sanidade. Precisava proteger-se de suas emoções fragilizadas.

Precisava proteger Booth... sempre. Mesmo que fosse de si mesma.

* * *

**Muitíssimo obrigada pela paciência, Poly! Este custou um pouco mais que o normal pra mim. E como pode ver eu acrescentei mais uma coisinha no final *_escritora atormentada mode on_* ^^**

**Leitores, leitoras de todos os cantos... obrigada por lerem ;)**


	11. Mudanças À Vista

**Título:** **Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** Poly  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** variando do R ao NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 11/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**# 11: Mudanças À Vista**

Então ela ia mesmo. Era verdade. Sua ilusão havia durado pouco.

Booth apertou as mãos sobre a mesa, contendo um suspiro de absoluta frustração e impotência.

Talvez fosse castigo por ter, pelo menos por um minuto, encontrado um ponto positivo no fato de Bones ter sido baleada. Ela estava ali, dizendo que iria embora, que realmente partiria para outro continente, para longe dele... por um ano.

Mas Booth não podia se queixar. Ela estava viva. Estava bem. E se para tê-la a salvo precisava vê-la partir para o outro lado do mundo, aceitaria. Mesmo que não conseguisse impedir seu coração de se apertar ante a notícia.

"Booth, eu..." ela começou a dizer, mas as palavras pareceram não colaborar com ela.

Ele percebeu logo que ela se calou e abaixou os olhos novamente para o prato.

Sentia que Brennan estava se protegendo - lutando internamente com as próprias emoções.

Droga!

As próprias emoções dele naquele minuto estavam tornando as coisas mais difíceis do que precisavam ser. Ele já sabia que ela algum dia iria se afastar. Não era realmente uma grande novidade... mesmo antes, já sabia que existia a possibilidade de que ela se afastasse de todo aquele caos que era o trabalho que faziam juntos. Não era exatamente como se ela tivesse sido feita para aquilo. Para encarar e lidar todos os dias com os horrores humanos... assassinatos, mentiras, escuridão... droga, ninguém era realmente feito para isso! Muito menos alguém como Temperance Brennan.

No início tudo era novo para ela, e o fascínio pelo trabalho de campo a havia empurrado cada vez mais fundo naquilo. Mas já haviam se passado anos... cinco anos, para ser mais exato. E ela já havia tido o suficiente, provavelmente. Talvez aquela fosse a hora de deixá-la voar. E ele teria que aceitar.

Porque a amava.

E para vê-la bem, faria qualquer coisa.

Até mesmo abrir mão de seus desejos e da proximidade dela.

Pagaria o preço, desde que Bones ficasse bem... a salvo... feliz.

"Bom, acho que você vai ter que refazer suas malas, então" deu de ombros, tentando sorrir para ela.

"Ainda temos que encerrar o caso, Booth" ela disse, num murmúrio baixo, encarando a própria salada. "Eu já disse... só vou partir quando terminarmos isso."

Ela então ergueu os olhos para ele. E Booth tragou a saliva com dificuldade.

Por mais insano ou egoísta que fosse, agradeceu internamente - pela primeira vez - por aquele caso estar se arrastando. Ele ainda a teria por perto por mais algum tempo. Enquanto isso durasse.

_Estúpido!_

No mesmo instante seu pensamento o repreendeu.

Como podia achar que não ter pistas, que não chegar ao responsável pelo tiro que ela havia tomado em seu lugar era algo minimamente positivo?

Pigarreou, tentando afastar seus pensamentos confusos.

"Nós vamos conseguir pegar quem fez isso, Bones" murmurou. "Nós sempre pegamos, no final."

Ela tentou um sorriso. E isso, por si só, alegrou seu coração confundido.

Ela estava ali, por enquanto. E desfrutaria do tempo que ainda tivessem juntos. Fosse quanto tempo fosse.

Ela poderia partir amanhã ou dali a algumas semanas... não importava. Enquanto estivesse ali, Booth desfrutaria da simples e inconfundível presença dela... Bones... Temperance...

Ele sorriu para a parceira, tentando seu melhor para transparecer apenas seu carinho por ela, e o quanto estava grato por ela estar ali naquele exato minuto, não importando o amanhã.

Os dois, então, voltaram a comer, envolvidos por uma conversa amena e confortável, falando sobre banalidades. Ele contou sobre as últimas novidades de Parker na escola. Ela contou sobre como estavam o irmão e as enteadas dele. E as coisas pareceram, por alguns instantes, tão normais quanto sempre foram entre os dois. Mais uma refeição que partilhavam, desfrutando da companhia e do conforto que extraíam da mera presença um do outro.

Quando terminaram de comer, Booth sentia o estômago satisfeito e o coração um pouco mais aliviado. Voltando-se para a garçonete que os atendera, ergueu uma das mãos, pedindo a conta. Ao receber a nota sobre a mesa, Brennan fez menção de pegar a bolsa para pagar a parte dela. Mas Booth a interrompeu, segurando a mão dela sobre a mesa.

Seus olhos se encontraram naquele instante... ela ergueu o olhar para seu rosto... e Booth sentiu, de repente, todo o calor e o desejo que o haviam invadido naquela cabine de interrogatório. Quando estivera prestes - muito perto - de beijá-la uma vez mais.

Seu coração saltou, acelerando algumas batidas.

Soltou a mão da parceira.

"Hoje é por minha conta, Bones" disse, afastando os olhos dela para pegar a própria carteira.

Retirando as notas, depositou-as sobre a mesa.

"Obrigada" ouviu-a dizer.

Seus olhos se voltaram para ela, novamente. E por uma razão desconhecida, aquele simples agradecimento encheu seu peito de calor.

Brennan estava tão linda... a luz do Diner iluminando as feições que ele tanto adorava, e mesmo cansada, ela nunca lhe parecera tão bonita como naquele instante. Era louco e sem sentido, mas naquele momento lhe pareceu certo.

E antes que a deixasse sem graça por estar a encará-la daquela maneira, sorriu de leve.

"Vou levá-la para casa" disse, erguendo-se.

"Eu posso pegar um táxi, Booth" Brennan disse, também se levantando.

"Nada de táxi" murmurou.

Caminharam juntos em direção à saída. E antes que percebesse, sua mão segurou a dela sobre o vidro da porta. Os dois haviam erguido as mãos ao mesmo tempo na intenção de empurrá-la.

Seus olhos se encontraram por uma fração de segundos... e Booth viu as esferas azuis se abrindo, como se ela estivesse surpresa com o toque inesperado.

E ele sentiu sua pele queimar... o calor irradiando dos dedos que tocavam a pele da mão suave, se espalhando por seu braço, atingindo seu pescoço.

O contato foi breve, porém o suficiente para enchê-lo de um calor inconfundível, um calor que reconhecia como o 'efeito Bones' sobre ele.

Seeley afastou a mão, rompendo o momento.

Engoliu em seco, abrindo a porta e fazendo sinal para que ela saísse antes dele. Brennan não protestou.

Atingiram o carro em silêncio. Ela parou diante da porta do passageiro, o que o fez sentir um misto de alívio e contentamento - ela estava aceitando a carona.

Satisfeito, pulou para dentro do veículo, abrindo a porta para ela. O trajeto para a casa de Brennan foi feito entre algumas trocas de palavras sobre o trânsito ou sobre o clima. Algo paradoxalmente confortável e constrangedor.

Ao estacionar na frente do complexo dela, a falta de palavras tomou conta do interior do veículo, acentuado pelo silêncio do motor.

"Aqui estamos" murmurou, sem saber o que dizer.

"Boa noite, Booth" ela disse, já abrindo a porta para sair do carro.

Naquele rápido instante, Booth sentiu seu interior contorcer-se numa batalha de resistência... para não tocá-la, para não se inclinar e beijá-la como tanto queria fazer. Apertando as mãos sobre o volante, suspirou.

"Boa noite, Bones" murmurou, esforçando-se para não deixar sua frustração transparecer.

Ela virou o rosto em sua direção, lançando-lhe um último olhar. E uma tentativa de sorriso iluminou as feições dela.

A luz que vinha da rua e a luz do luar se misturaram, banhando o interior do carro o suficiente para iluminar os traços do rosto perfeito... e antes que pensasse com a razão, uma de suas mãos alcançou a face quente, um dedo escorregando pela textura aveludada da pele.

Ele percebeu o corpo dela estremecer, bem de leve...

E um sorriso involuntário adornou seus lábios. Seu coração batia apressado o suficiente para fazê-lo perguntar-se se ela também poderia ouvi-lo.

Somente os sons de suas respirações preenchiam o silêncio. E quando sentiu seu dedo arder por tocá-la nos lábios, como havia feito naquela manhã, Brennan virou-se, abrindo completamente a porta para sair do veículo.

"Até amanhã" ela murmurou, sem se virar.

Booth deixou um longo suspiro escapar de seu peito, observando-a alcançar a entrada do edifício.

"Até amanhã, Bones..." sussurrou, sozinho.

Seu olhar ainda a seguiu até vê-la desaparecer. Já poderia dar a partida no carro e ir embora. No entanto, seus olhos teimosos continuaram presos ao prédio dela.

E enquanto olhava o lugar onde ela vivia, o único pensamento em sua mente era como iria sentir falta de momentos como aquele, de simplesmente poder levá-la para casa depois de um dia de trabalho.

Suspirou.

Seus olhos então correram para o andar dela, no exato instante em que viu a luz se acender. Levando as mãos ao volante, suspirou uma vez mais, sem se conter.

Já podia ir.

Mas algo ainda o reteve por mais alguns segundos.

Olhando para a luz do andar dela, dizendo-se mentalmente que era hora de ir, lutou contra a repentina onda de melancolia.

Quando seus dedos finalmente reuniram forças para girar a chave na ignição, o som de seu telefone celular quebrou o silêncio no interior do carro.

Pegando rapidamente o aparelho no bolso do paletó, desligou o motor.

"_Booth"_ a voz dela, do outro lado da linha, fez seu coração saltar.

"Sim, Bones?" murmurou, apertando o telefone contra a orelha.

"_Você está muito longe daqui?"_

"Por quê?" perguntou, repentinamente temendo que ela o tivesse visto observando o apartamento.

"_Podia voltar... agora?"_

Só então Seeley percebeu a tensão na voz dela. Seu corpo endireitou-se no banco, pressentindo o alerta.

"Já estou chegando, Bones."

Seeley fez o percurso do carro ao andar dela em questão de segundos. Ao bater na porta da parceira, foi recebido por olhos surpresos.

"Você chegou rápido. Não ligou as sirenes, ligou?" ela perguntou, visivelmente assustada.

"Não se preocupe. Eu não tinha ido muito longe" ele a acalmou, entrando no apartamento. "O que houve, Bones?"

Ele a observou caminhar em silêncio até a mesa da sala, onde ela parou, fitando-o.

Logo percebeu que era um sinal para que se aproximasse. E o fez.

Ao atingir a mesa, seus olhos encontraram, sobre a superfície de madeira, uma nota de jornal.

E sobre o recorte, uma falange. Definitivamente humana...

* * *

**Faça uma escritora feliz em seu aniversário e deixe um comentário :)**


	12. Ponto De Virada

**Título:** **Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** Poly  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** variando do R ao NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 12/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**#12: Ponto De Virada **

"A encomenda estava na porta quando cheguei. Meu zelador disse que foi entregue por um mensageiro. Nenhum remetente, nenhum bilhete..."

Booth sentiu o coração saltar para a garganta. Seus olhos ainda estavam fixados no recorte de jornal. Uma nota anunciando o julgamento de Heather Taffet, no final do mês.

"Eu duvido que tenha digitais nisso aí. Você reconhece os ossos?" murmurou, apertando as mãos em punhos ao lado do corpo.

Então, ergueu seus olhos para ela, que apenas meneou a cabeça em confirmação, os olhos azuis cheios de nítida apreensão.

"Meu Deus, que jogo será esse?" Booth suspirou, lutando para não deixar sua frustração e indignação transparecerem.

"Eu não sei, mas sinto que é a mesma pessoa que explodiu o museu e deixou os ossos da minha sala lá... são do mesmo corpo, Booth" Brennan disse, num fio de voz. "Um soldado da segunda guerra, ele tinha marcas nos dedos das mãos... exatamente iguais as que as falanges encontradas nos destroços do museu apresentam. Seja quem for, está usando os ossos do mesmo esqueleto. Isso é uma mensagem."

"É o que parece" ele disse, em tom baixo, enquanto seus pensamentos percorriam sua mente de forma frenética.

"Mas o que quer dizer? Qual é a mensagem por trás disso? Eu não consigo entender" Brennan perguntou, nitidamente nervosa e confusa.

Ele a viu dar a volta na mesa, afastando-se dele. Mas pela forma como os braços dela envolveram o próprio corpo, e ela abaixou a cabeça, Booth pôde sentir que ela estava se protegendo... se escondendo dele. Se afastando para que ele não a visse abalada.

"Eu ainda não sei qual é a mensagem, Bones. Mas estou cada vez mais convencido de que tem ligação com a Coveira" disse, sem rodeios.

Ela então ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo, a expressão assustada.

"Mas ela está presa, Booth. Ela está sob custódia... ela não pode mandar ameaças para as pessoas."

"Talvez ela tenha um comparsa aqui fora" disse, sem sentir nenhuma satisfação com a conclusão.

Faz-se um breve silêncio. Até que os pensamentos que corriam agitados pela mente de Seeley fizeram a guinada necessária.

"Você precisa de proteção" sua voz a atingiu, grave e carregada de certeza.

Brennan ergueu os olhos para ele, um brilho determinado que ele sabia o que significava... ela não iria ceder facilmente.

"Eu não fui a única a ser sequestrada pela Taffet, Booth! Eu não corro mais perigo do que o Hodgins ou do que você mesmo!" ela exclamou.

"Você tem sido a única ameaçada aqui até agora, Bones. Nem eu nem Hodgins recebemos nenhum tipo de mensagem desse tipo..."

"Talvez ainda não... ou talvez, se isso for mesmo uma mensagem da Coveira, ela tenha me escolhido justamente porque eu fui o primeiro alvo dela" Brennan começou a andar de um lado a outro, nitidamente pensando e falando de forma ansiosa. "Ela só sequestrou o Hodgins porque ele apareceu inesperadamente, atrapalhando os planos dela. E você... bem, você é um agente do FBI, ela não seria estúpida a ponto de lhe mandar ameaças, não?"

"Você está tentando ser lógica, mas estamos lidando com uma psicopata, Bones!" tentou trazê-la à razão. "A Taffet é perigosa e não tem medo de nada. Ela se escondeu durante anos sob uma identidade falsa, cometeu crimes que nunca foram desvendados até que você apareceu no caminho dela..." murmurou, aproximando-se com passos cuidados de onde ela estava parada, olhando para ele em silêncio. "Não pode ignorar o fato de que foi a partir de você que as respostas começaram a aparecer no caso daqueles irmãos enterrados vivos. Não pode ignorar que foi a sua genialidade que ajudou a me salvar quando ela me trancafiou naquele submarino velho. Você é um alvo em potencial para ela, Bones... o julgamento dela está às portas, e se realmente ela quer assustar você com esse esquema... eu não posso simplesmente ignorar e fingir que está tudo bem... porque não está."

"Eu não fui realmente ameaçada, Booth. Não existe necessidade ainda de me colocar sob proteção..."

"Por Deus, você levou um tiro, Temperance!" exclamou, perdendo a paciência com a racionalização dela. "Entraram na sua sala e roubaram ossos que você identificou, explodiram uma bomba no lugar que você trabalha, mandaram um artigo de jornal com os mesmos ossos que tiraram da sua sala... O que mais quer esperar que aconteça para aceitar que você é um alvo em potencial?"

Seeley estava nervoso, a respiração entrecortada. Seu coração batia apressado contra o peito. Ele não queria gritar com ela, não de verdade. Mas estava ficando difícil fazê-la entender o óbvio.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, sentindo-se frustrado.

"Droga, Bones! Eu não posso... eu não vou arriscar perder você. Não desta vez. Não sabendo que eu posso evitar."

"O tiro que eu levei foi um acidente, Booth. Não foi sua culpa. E nem era para mim, aquela bala era para você" ela apontou para ele.

"Mais uma razão para que eu não arrisque a sua segurança" disse, determinado. "Não posso deixar você se expor por mim dessa maneira outra vez."

Só de pensar em reviver um momento daqueles, quando o corpo dela estivera inerte e tão frio em seus braços fazia seu interior estremecer.

"O que quer dizer?" ela perguntou, num fio de voz, os olhos repentinamente preocupados. "Vai me afastar do caso? Não vai mais me deixar ser sua parceira?"

"Não..." ele murmurou, de imediato. "Não, Bones... não é isso."

Encarou-a, sério, uma das mãos escorregando para o bolso da calça onde guardava seu velho isqueiro do exército. Apertou o objeto com força, tentando se acalmar.

"É claro que você continua no caso, e como minha parceira."

Então, percebeu a postura do corpo dela se aliviar diante da informação. E segurou um sorriso.

"Somos parceiros... sempre" murmurou, suave. "Mas você vai ficar sob proteção do FBI, queira ou não queira, até o julgamento da Taffet."

"Mas, Booth..."

"Nada de 'mas, Booth'!" ele ergueu um dedo para interrompê-la. "Essa é a condição para que continue comigo no caso. É pegar ou largar, Bones."

Ele teve vontade de rir ao vê-la morder o lábio, nitidamente lutando contra a própria resistência.

Por fim, rendida, ela suspirou "Está bem. Se não tem jeito e é assim que você quer..."

"Não tem outro jeito e é assim que eu quero" meneou a cabeça, sorrindo. "Boa menina!"

Brennan sacudiu a cabeça para ele, revirando os olhos.

"Eu detesto a ideia de ser vigiada a todo o momento" ela disse, por fim.

"Não se preocupe. Eu vou pedir segurança para você apenas quando eu não estiver por perto. No resto do tempo, vou me encarregar pessoalmente da sua proteção."

"Acha isso uma boa ideia, realmente?" ela perguntou, esfregando os braços, aparentemente nervosa com aquilo tudo.

"Acho" meneou a cabeça, resoluto. "E vou começar a partir de agora."

Dizendo isso, sacou o telefone celular do bolso do paletó e discou para o Bureau.

~:~

Brennan permaneceu em silêncio, observando enquanto ele falava com seus superiores, explicando a situação e dando instruções. Seus olhos não se desviaram de Booth enquanto o observava dar as ordens aos agentes que ficariam responsáveis por se revezar em sua segurança. A instrução era que a seguissem a todo momento em que ele não estivesse por perto, trocando o turno a cada seis horas. No resto do tempo, ele mesmo se encarregaria de ficar ao lado dela.

Não estava muito certa se era preciso todo aquele cuidado, realmente. Mas não queria discutir com Booth. E, no fundo, havia aceitado muito mais por ele do que por si mesma. Sim, porque sabia que aquelas ameaças em forma de mensagens com ossos representavam um risco maior para ele do que para ela... Booth faria qualquer coisa por sua segurança, ela sabia. E quem a estava ameaçando também haveria de saber. E o que Brennan mais temia era que o usassem de alguma forma para atingi-la. Não podia permitir que isso acontecesse, assim como não pôde permitir que aquele atirador acertasse Booth naquela noite nos jardins do Instituto.

Só de pensar, ela já se sentia insegura. Por isso, pensando melhor, era bom aceitar a oferta de Booth. Ele ficaria mais calmo e mais alerta, preocupado com sua segurança, o que de quebra faria com que ele estivesse mais alerta também com relação a si mesmo. Para evitar que algo acontecesse a ela, Booth também se cuidaria mais, e era tudo o que ela queria - segurança, para os dois.

"Ok. Eu ligo se precisar de mais alguma coisa. Vou passar a noite em vigília" ouviu Booth dizer, antes de desligar o telefone. "Pronto" ele se voltou para ela. "Já está tudo acertado."

"Você vai passar a noite aqui?" perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

"A partir de agora você está sob proteção federal, Temperance Brennan. E meu papel é garantir a sua segurança a todo momento. O que significa que sim, eu vou passar esta e as próximas noites aqui, com você."

Ele falou as palavras em tom sério e profissional, o que, por alguma estranha razão, fez sua pele se arrepiar ante o som da voz dele, grave e gutural, da mesma forma que ele usava quando estava trabalhando. E ela sentiu uma espécie de calor correr por seu pescoço ao sentir-se alvo daquele tom.

Levando as mãos ao pescoço, tentou desviar os olhos dos dele, que pareciam prendê-la de uma forma inquietante. Ela o viu abrir um sorriso, em seguida.

"Vamos lá, Bones... a minha companhia não deve ser assim tão desagradável" ele brincou.

Brennan o conhecia bem. Ele estava tentando quebrar a tensão estabelecendo um clima de humor. E ela agradeceu interiormente por isso.

"Vou arrumar o quarto de hóspedes para você, Booth" informou, virando-se para tomar a direção do corredor.

"Não se preocupe comigo. Eu fico bem no sofá" ele murmurou.

Ela se virou para ele novamente. "De jeito nenhum. Não vou deixar que prejudique suas costas para fazer a minha segurança."

Ele sorriu para ela, como se dissesse obrigado.

Ela sabia. Ela conseguia ler nos olhos dele.

Com um pequeno sorriso próprio, Temperance rumou para o quarto de hóspedes.

* * *

**Quero agradecer a quem comentou o capítulo anterior e a quem me parabenizou pelo meu aniversário :)**

**Espero que continuem gostando da leitura. Daqui para a frente, as coisas vão tomar rumos um pouquinho diferentes pra esses dois, B&B... acho que a Nina vai gostar (risos). E sim, miha cara beta, você me conhece e sentiu direitinho: eu vou me aproveitar dessa situação para alguma coisa ;)**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**


	13. Ter Ou Não Ter?

**Título:** **Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** Poly  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** variando do R ao NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 13/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**# 13: Ter Ou Não Ter?**

Depois de arrumar o quarto para ele, Brennan retornou à sala. Assim que atingiu o final do corredor, seu coração saltou, disparando dentro do peito.

Booth estava estirado sobre o sofá, sem o paletó... a camisa branca com as mangas puxadas até os cotovelos, a gravata sobre a mesinha de centro... os primeiros botões da camisa abertos...

Brennan engoliu em seco.

Sentindo uma onda de calor subir por seu pescoço, passou as mãos pelo rosto, muito ciente de sua pulsação acelerada.

E se repreendeu por ser tão fraca.

Mas sabia que Booth exercia alguma força estranha sobre ela. Sobre seu corpo.

Hormônios... ela atribuiu suas reações por ele aos hormônios.

Era natural. Afinal, Booth era um espécime masculino com traços admiráveis. A estrutura óssea formando um conjunto agradável aos olhos. E chamava sua atenção até mesmo a forma como ele se movimentava naquele instante, retirando o relógio de pulso, esticando um dos braços para depositá-lo sobre a mesa de centro bem ao lado da gravata, fazendo os músculos rijos se contraírem de forma que seus olhos não eram capazes de ignorar.

E ela sentiu repentinamente uma espécie de pontada em seu abdômen... uma vontade indescritível de tocá-lo. De deslizar as mãos por entre os cabelos castanhos, sentindo a textura macia... de descer os dedos pelo rosto anguloso, provando a sensação da pele quente, sentindo o mandíbula proeminente se retesar abaixo de seu toque... o restolho de barba roçando seus dedos no caminho...

"Bones!"

Ele finalmente a percebeu de pé na entrada da sala e a chamou, sorrindo. Um sorriso aberto e iluminado, que a fez sentir-se fraca por um minuto.

Como se tivesse sido surpreendida em um ato ilegal, Temperance sentiu o rosto queimar. E isso não era de seu feitio.

Mais uma evidência de que suas reações na presença de Booth sofriam alguma espécie de alteração que ela ainda não conseguia determinar. E isso a amedrontava.

Ela correu até a cozinha, buscando um refúgio.

"Quer beber alguma coisa?" perguntou a ele, tentando soar natural.

"Seria bom. Mas estou em serviço. Nada de álcool" ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, oferecendo aquele meio sorriso charmoso que sempre a fascinava.

Brennan não resistiu e sorriu também. Do balcão da cozinha era possível admirá-lo, jogado em seu sofá. Ele agora retirava os sapatos, e ela pôde ver as meias coloridas subirem por sua mesinha de centro. As listras vermelhas e pretas se movendo com os dedos dele dentro da peça a fizeram ampliar o sorriso. Booth não podia vê-la, estava checando a carga da arma antes de colocá-la sobre a mesa, ao lado do relógio.

Seu coração saltou inesperadamente. Ela estava segura com Booth. E a noção de que ele estava ali, perto dela para protegê-la, por um segundo trouxe uma sensação quente e de ardência à sua garganta. Como admirava aquele homem... como o queria em sua vida... sempre...

_Eu quero dar uma chance a nós... _

A voz dele ecoou em sua mente. Lembranças daquela noite não eram algo novo. Na verdade, já haviam se tornado velhas companheiras, desde então. Iam e vinham, surgindo sempre de forma inesperada e inevitável. Como naquele instante. Talvez ter Booth tão perto, vê-lo ali, em sua sala, tão à vontade, tivesse acionado aquelas imagens guardadas em sua memória. Sweets certamente veria nisso um sinal psicológico inconfundível.

Ela riu consigo mesma ao imaginar o que o terapeuta concluiria. Apaixonados. Ela e Booth estavam apaixonados um pelo outro. Era o que Sweets diria. E embora ela sempre negasse as conclusões do psicólogo, discordando de quase todas elas, no fundo sabia que Sweets estava certo. Em certa medida.

Ocupou-se em preparar um café para os dois, na tentativa de acalmar um pouco seus sentidos e seus pensamentos. Enquanto esperava a cafeteira fazer seu trabalho em silêncio, porém, pensou em como era tola. Mas não precisava admitir isso a ninguém. Estava envolvida por Booth, sentimentalmente falando, e fazia muito tempo. Tempo demais, se fosse ser sincera consigo mesma. Tinha desejado ter alguma espécie de relação com ele desde o princípio.

_Desde o começo... eu sabia, desde o começo..._

A voz dele ecoou outra vez em sua mente, fazendo seu coração saltar. Ela o havia desejado desde o começo. Uma noite e nada mais, talvez duas... três... mas, no final, não havia passado de um beijo na porta daquele bar. E ela havia ido embora. Ela o havia rejeitado por saber que algo nele era diferente e perigoso demais. Seeley Booth não era o tipo de sujeito com quem estava acostumada a se envolver. Ele era... intenso... em todos os aspectos. E quando havia lhe confessado, debaixo da chuva, que era um jogador compulsivo em recuperação, ela sentira o peito se apertar.

Por que ele sentiu que tinha que lhe contar aquilo?

_Porque eu sinto que isso está indo a algum lugar... _

Ela havia ficado com medo. Medo de um homem tão sincero, e do que isso poderia fazer com ela... com suas emoções. Tinha ficado evidente que para Booth não seria apenas uma noite. E ela ficara com medo do modo como seu coração havia saltado de forma precipitada quando os lábios dele encontraram os seus... e tudo tinha perdido o foco... sua mente tinha girado, sentira os pensamentos começarem a fugir de seu alcance... e a realidade atingira alguma parte de seu cérebro ainda alerta, lhe informando que era hora de parar e ir embora. E ela havia entrado naquele táxi, deixando-o para trás, na chuva.

Anos mais tarde, ela sabia que tinha tomado a decisão certa. Se tivessem passado aquela noite juntos, jamais teriam se tornado parceiros, jamais teriam o que tinham hoje. Ela e Booth haviam redirecionado a força da atração que inicialmente sentiram um pelo outro e construído uma espécie de relação única. Uma que ela prezava com toda sua força, uma que era segura e permanente. A única coisa permanente em sua vida.

Encostando-se ao balcão da pia enquanto seus olhos observavam, desatentos, a máquina preparar o café, suspirou. Temperance sabia que os relacionamentos eram passageiros. Nada era imutável e constante. Mas, em sua vida, a única coisa que sentia ser segura era sua relação com Booth. E por mais que quisesse, que tantas vezes desejasse se permitir ultrapassar a linha que tinham entre a amizade e o amor... ela não se sentia preparada para isso.

Nunca estaria preparada para se colocar numa situação em que pudesse perder o que tinham. Ela queria Booth em sua vida, e a forma mais segura de garantir isso era mantendo o que haviam construído até ali.

Envolvimento sexual estava fora de questão, pois sabia que para Booth isso significava um envolvimento emocional também. E nada fadava mais as relações ao fracasso do que envolvimentos de natureza romântica.

Casais se separavam todos os dias, amantes iam embora assim que a chamada 'magia' terminava. A vida real não era como estúpidos contos de fada... quando o encanto se quebrava, não havia _'e viveram felizes para sempre'_. Ela sabia disso. E não podia mudar a forma como via as coisas, simplesmente não podia arriscar se envolver dessa forma com Booth, até que um belo dia ele fosse embora de sua vida, consciente de que ela não era o que ele esperava... e ficaria sozinha, uma vez mais...

Não, não valia a pena se abrir tanto ao sofrimento. E amar alguém, quase invariavelmente, significava sofrer.

Amar Booth em um relacionamento mais profundo significaria um completo desastre para o seu emocional. Destruiria seu bom senso, faria com que se perdesse nos sentimentos, e quando tudo terminasse, a amizade que haviam construído seria atingida também... e nada nunca mais seria como antes.

Ela não estava disposta a arriscar o que tinham - que, para ela, era o bastante. Era mais do que podia ter imaginado algum dia.

Não era uma jogadora, como ele. Não iria apostar sabendo tudo o que poderia perder. Precisava viver de acordo com regras claras a precisas, regras que a mantivessem do lado mais seguro... do lado da linha onde as coisas podiam ser controladas e protegidas.

Quando o aparelho indicou que o café estava pronto, trazendo-a de volta de seus pensamentos, Brennan pegou duas canecas no armário. Despejando a bebida quente cuidadosamente em cada uma delas, rumou para a sala.

Ao vê-la entrar, Booth ergueu os olhos de uma revista que estivera inspecionando minutos antes de sua entrada.

Ela estendeu uma caneca ao parceiro. "Cafeína. Nada de álcool."

Ele sorriu, aceitando a bebida. "Ótima pedida."

Temperance sentou-se a alguns centímetros dele, no sofá.

"Vou levar essa encomenda para o Hodgins amanhã" ela murmurou, os olhos fixos na mesa de jantar, alguns metros adiante, onde havia deixado o recorte de jornal e a falange. "Vamos esperar que isso possa nos dar um rumo nesse caso."

"Agora a minha maior preocupação é você e a sua segurança" a voz dele fez seu olhar se voltar para o parceiro.

Booth a encarava, o olhar sério. E Brennan sentiu o corpo quente diante daquela atenção. Tomou um rápido gole de seu café.

"Espero que a sua namorada não se incomode com o fato de que você vai passar muito mais tempo comigo agora."

Booth riu, balançando a cabeça enquanto levava a caneca aos lábios.

E Temperance sentiu-se uma tola por ter feito a pergunta. Desviou os olhos, apertando a própria caneca entre as mãos.

"Me desculpe. Eu não devia ter feito essa pergunta. Não é da minha conta, afinal, certo?"

"Ela não é minha namorada" ele disse, a voz grave e resoluta.

Seus olhos migraram para o rosto dele novamente. Booth tinha a expressão séria e um tanto cansada.

"Mas vocês estão saindo... ela lhe deu uma gravata, que antropologicamente falando representa uma espécie de contrato..."

"Nós apenas saímos, Bones. Algumas vezes. E o fato de ela ter me dado uma gravata não significou nenhum tipo de compromisso" ele deu de ombros "Eu disse a ela que gostava de gravatas e ela me deu uma. Só isso."

"Eu pensei que vocês estivessem envolvidos de uma forma mais profunda. Sei que você procura um relacionamento estável com compromisso de ambas as partes... e parecia que você tinha encontrado uma companheira em potencial que estava realmente apreciando."

"Nós só saímos... estávamos nos conhecendo um pouco melhor. Mas foi isso."

"Por quê? Não pretende mais sair com ela?"

"Eu e Catherine somos amigos, Bones. Ela é uma companhia agradável, sim... mas as coisas não são tão rápidas assim. As pessoas precisam se conhecer... formar uma conexão primeiro... isso leva tempo. E..." ele suspirou, olhando para ela. "Você devia se preocupar com o que vai dizer ao Hacker. Agora os encontros de vocês vão ficar limitados, eu acho."

"Nós quase não nos vemos ultimamente."

"Sério?" Booth parecia surpreso. "Porque parecia que estavam se dando muito bem."

"Sim, nós apreciamos a companhia um do outro. Mas não temos nenhuma espécie de compromisso, se é o que está pensando."

"Eu? Eu não estou pensando nada" ele se fez de inocente.

"Nós apenas saímos para conversar. Eu nunca transei com o Andrew."

"Opa!" Booth exclamou, exibindo uma expressão que ela conhecia como constrangimento. "Você não precisa entrar em detalhes da sua vida comigo, Bones. Sério, é sua vida e eu entendo... e... e é assim" ele gesticulou com as mãos de forma nervosa.

"Não tenho problema para falar sobre minha vida sexual, Booth. Você já devia saber disso."

"Sei, mas nunca me acostumei" ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. "E, sinceramente, Bones... não é algo que eu queira discutir com você. Tem o direito de sair e se relacionar com quem quiser, da forma que quiser... não preciso ficar por dentro dos detalhes, especialmente se envolverem o meu chefe."

"Mas eu acabei de dizer que não fiz sexo com ele" Brennan repetiu. "Sei que seria o natural a se pensar, mas eu nunca transei com o Andrew... faz realmente muito tempo que eu não tenh relações sexuais com alguém..."

Ela observou a expressão do parceiro. Booth estava mudo, como se tivesse sido congelado.

"O que... o que foi, Booth?"

"Eu... eu já terminei o meu café, obrigado" ele disse, erguendo-se e pegando a caneca.

Temperance o observou interromper a conversa e sair na direção da cozinha, sem dizer mais nada... deixando-a ali, sentada, extremamente confusa com aquela reação.

* * *

**Muito obrigada, Poly :) suas anotações foram de grande ajuda neste capítulo.**

**A quem estiver lendo... sintam-se livres para comentar - eu vou adorar *.***


	14. Ossos Abalados

**Título:** **Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** Poly  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** variando do R ao NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 14/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**# 14: Ossos Abalados**

Booth entrou na cozinha com o coração inesperadamente acelerado. Colocou a caneca vazia sobre a pia, apoiando as mãos na bancada de mármore, sentindo o corpo quente.

Inspirou, tentando oxigenar o cérebro e trazer seus batimentos de volta a um ritmo normal. Estava agitado com a recente informação.

_Eu nunca transei com o Andrew... faz realmente muito tempo que eu não tenho relações sexuais com alguém..._

As palavras dela ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos. Aquilo não devia mexer tanto com ele. Mas não conseguia evitar. Havia imaginado tantas coisas... que Temperance e seu chefe estavam envolvidos em um relacionamento muito mais íntimo - e só aquele mero pensamento sempre o havia incomodado, mais do que gostaria de confessar.

Mas ela estava ali, dizendo que nunca havia ido para a cama com Hacker. E mais... que fazia tempo que não tinha relações sexuais com alguém.

Nossa...

Era demais para esperar de Brennan. E ele próprio, que já estava sozinho havia tanto tempo, se sentia estranhamente contente em saber do celibato da parceira.

Mas por que, afinal?

A pergunta o afligiu sorrateiramente.

Talvez porque a informação lhe desse alguma esperança...

Esperança de que, no fundo, Brennan estivesse esperando por ele...?

_Ora, não seja idiota!_ repreendeu-se em pensamento.

Estava pensando o quê? O que esperava se agarrando a uma esperança vã?

Temperance Brennan já havia lhe dado a resposta... _eu não posso, eu não sei como..._

Droga!

Apertou os pulsos sobre a bancada da pia. Estava sendo tolo e sonhador. Mas quando se tratava dela, de Temperance 'Bones' Brennan... de _sua _Bones, não se sentia em condições de agir de outra forma.

No fundo ainda se apegava a um fio de esperança, e o que ela havia acabado de dizer naquela sala enquanto tomavam café tinha mexido com seus sentimentos muito mais do que seria prudente.

Afinal... Bones não estava namorando Hacker. Os dois nunca tinham ido pra cama juntos. Era demais para não querer que seu coração saltasse apressado dentro do peito.

No entanto, precisava se conter. Ainda não sabia o que aquilo significava para os dois.

Talvez não tivesse significado algum além do que seu coração apaixonado queria imprimir àquilo. O fato de Bones não ter ido para a cama com Hacker podia significar apenas que não tinha surgido a oportunidade.

Ou...

...que ela estava mudando... que estava analisando as coisas de uma forma muito mais profunda do que apenas considerando os imperativos biológicos.

A simples ideia de que ele, Seeley Booth, podia ter algo a ver com aquela mudança, mexia com seu coração, de qualquer forma. Será que ela estava finalmente dando uma trégua à razão e começando a dar ouvidos ao coração, como ele havia passado anos tentando ensiná-la a fazer?

Ele permitiu que a ideia brincasse em sua cabeça, tocando seu coração em um ponto central e 'mole', justamente aquele ocupado por ela...

Mas Seeley logo aterrissou, alertando-se internamente. Não devia procurar significados demais nas palavras e atitudes de Brennan. Havia passado anos fazendo isso, para um dia – ou melhor, uma noite – perceber que tudo não passava de um desejo seu, de sua imaginação e de seu amor por ela. As ações e palavras de Temperance Brennan, no final das contas, pareciam querer dizer apenas aquilo que eram na superfície... nada mais, nem menos.

Suspirando, tentou afastar a pequena onda de melancolia que subiu por seu peito, substituindo o calor ansioso de segundos antes. Estava ali, no apartamento dela, por uma razão. Era seu dever protegê-la, e era com isso que deveria se preocupar. Todas as outras preocupações de sua mente deviam entrar no modo de espera. Afinal, tudo podia esperar, menos a segurança de Brennan.

Havia falhado uma vez, anos atrás, quando estando no apartamento dela para garantir a proteção da parceira, não havia sido capaz de prever que um dos agentes com quem trabalhava era na verdade um covarde desgraçado que havia traído a própria nação e sua camaradagem ao se aliar aos bandidos. E justamente na cozinha, havia explodido uma bomba – uma que era destinada a ela, a Bones, mas que por sorte o havia atingido em lugar dela.

Só de tentar imaginar quem seria o desgraçado que a estava perseguindo agora seu estômago se revirava em antecipação, num misto de ansiedade e raiva. Precisava proteger Brennan, acima de qualquer coisa. E precisava encontrar o responsável por aquele tiro, por aquela ameaça anônima com os ossos roubados da sala da parceira, e que sabia, por instinto e sem hesitar, que era o mesmo responsável pela explosão no museu.

Momentaneamente rendido pelo cansaço emocional, suspirou, correndo as mãos pelos cabelos antes de voltar à sala. Quando retornou, Brennan ainda estava sentada no mesmo lugar do sofá, a caneca de café entre as mãos.

"Booth... está tudo bem?" ela ergueu os olhos para ele.

E Seeley viu preocupação genuína nos orbes azuis.

"Está. Tudo bem" murmurou, tentando esboçar um pequeno sorriso para tranquilizá-la.

"É que estávamos conversando e, de repente... você saiu para a cozinha."

"Eu tinha terminado o meu café, só isso. Fui deixar a caneca na pia" disse, usando a desculpa para se poupar de dizer a ela a real razão que o havia feito se afastar repentinamente – a revelação de que ela não estava se relacionando intimamente com Hacker nem com mais ninguém.

"Bom, eu tive um dia cansativo hoje. Todos nós tivemos" ela murmurou, levantando-se do sofá e deixando a caneca vazia sobre a mesinha de centro. "Vou me deitar, tentar descansar um pouco."

"Faça isso" sorriu de leve para ela, dessa vez genuinamente.

"O quarto de hóspedes está arrumado. No armário tem algumas peças de roupa do meu pai, que ele deixou aqui quando passou comigo aquelas semanas de repouso depois que saí do hospital. Pode usar o que quiser emprestado."

"Obrigado, Bones."

Os dois ainda se olharam por alguns segundos, Booth agradecendo silenciosamente, e ela reconhecendo seu agradecimento... ambos em silêncio, sem a necessidade de trocar uma só palavra.

"Boa noite" ela sussurrou, finalmente se afastando.

"Boa noite, Bones. Durma bem" murmurou, acompanhando-a com o olhar até vê-la entrar, segura, pela porta do quarto, que se fechou cuidadosamente.

Sozinho na sala, Seeley deixou-se envolver pela sensação duvidosa de alívio. Estava por perto... estaria por perto a maior parte do tempo dali por diante. E esperava que sua presença fosse o suficiente para proteger Bones.

~:~

Temperance sentiu a onda de pânico subir por sua garganta. Estava escuro... tão escuro...

Ela não tinha medo de escuro – um medo que, sabia, era irracional. Mas alguma coisa naquele momento a fazia temer. E sequer sabia explicar a razão. Apenas sentia seu corpo estremecer, tomado pelo medo.

Quando uma luz finalmente se acendeu, a claridade fez seus olhos doerem o suficiente para que não conseguisse enxergar nada à sua frente. Então, a rápida sensação de alívio trazida com a iluminação se transformou em dor... ergueu um dos braços para se proteger da luz forte.

Sabia que havia alguém ali, embora ninguém dissesse nada. Sentia... uma presença... e continuava a sentir medo, inexplicavelmente.

Foi quando seu corpo foi puxado com força da posição sentada em que estava, obrigando-a a ficar de pé, que teve a certeza de que não estava maluca... havia alguém ali... alguém que ela não conseguia enxergar. Seu braço ainda protegia o campo de visão, seus olhos ardiam... a luz que vinha de algum lugar era forte demais.

As mãos que a puxaram com força a fizeram andar alguns metros. Seus pés escorregaram um pouco, dizendo-lhe que o terreno era possivelmente enlameado. Quando finalmente parou, as mãos a libertaram.

Ela então soltou o fôlego, que nem se dera conta de estar segurando. A respiração passou por seu peito de forma rascante, dolorida... e, por alguns segundos, arriscou-se a abrir os olhos, abaixando finalmente o braço que protegia o rosto.

Olhando para baixo, para o chão logo abaixo de seus pés, viu apenas cacos... pequenos e espalhados ao seu redor... e ainda cobertos de sabão. E não precisou que ninguém lhe dissesse o que eram antes de terem se partido naqueles minúsculos pedaços.

Temperance sentiu os olhos arderem novamente – dessa vez, não pela intensidade da luz, mas pelas lágrimas que dominaram sua visão, turvando tudo.

Não ia chorar... não queria chorar...

Puxou a respiração com força, tentando segurar, sufocar o pranto que parecia querer se romper de algum ponto de seu peito, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

E então, sentiu-se ser puxada novamente, com tamanha força e rapidez que não conseguiu vislumbrar quem a empurrava, forçando suas costas e sua cabeça a se abaixarem.

"Não... não, por favor! Foi sem querer..." as palavras escaparam, estranguladas, de sua garganta.

Mas quem a empurrava simplesmente não parecia interessado em ouvir. E seu corpo foi apertado, encolhido, dentro do espaço exíguo... Temperance tentou lutar, mas foi em vão. Fosse quem fosse, era mais forte do que ela.

Ofegou, rendida quando as mãos agressivas se afastaram. Estava cansada. Exausta. Até mesmo o medo havia se rendido à sensação de cansaço.

"Por favor..." sussurrou, ofegante, na esperança de que a pessoa que a estivesse prendendo ouvisse.

Mas estava tudo em silêncio. Exceto pelo som entrecortado de sua respiração. E diante de tamanho silêncio, seus olhos cansados se ergueram, na tentativa de verem alguém ou alguma coisa.

E seu coração saltou... freneticamente... desesperado.

Booth.

Era Booth ali, a alguns metros de distância. De costas para ela.

Deus! Ela estava salva!

A emoção subiu por sua garganta, fazendo sua voz embargar. Pigarreou, ansiosa demais, cansada demais...

"Boo-"

O chamado morreu em sua garganta quando alguém entrou em seu campo de visão.

Heather...

Taffet...

"Booth!" seu grito cortou o ar, mas foi inútil.

A mulher maldita sorriu, vitoriosa, e sem nenhum esforço fechou a porta, que agora Temperance via perfeitamente ser de um porta-malas, trancando-a ali, naquele espaço apertado e escuro.

"Não!" gritou, batendo os pulsos com força contra a superfície que se havia fechado sobre seu corpo. "Não, não, não, nãããooo!"

O choro, dessa vez, saiu incontrolável. Enquanto as lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto, sentia o ar começar a faltar em seus pulmões, a sensação de impotência e desespero maior do que conseguia se lembrar de algum dia ter sentido.

Não era mais a ponderada cientista, era apenas a mulher presa naquele porta-malas maldito... de onde queria sair, queria respirar... queria Booth...

Booth...

Ele estava do lado de fora. Por que não a ouvia? Onde ele estava? Ela precisava dele... precisava dele...

"Booth! Não, Booth..."

"Calma! Calma, está tudo bem..." a voz dele chegou a seus ouvidos, mas não conseguia vê-lo.

Ainda estava tudo escuro...

Onde estava Booth?

"Por favor... Booth..." gemeu, aflita.

"Bones, Bones! Está tudo bem... tudo bem. Estou aqui com você. Olhe pra mim."

Sentiu uma mão quente correr por seu rosto. Ofegou, finalmente conseguindo forças para abrir os olhos. O entorno foi entrando em foco devagar... e ela o viu, a imagem se focando, firmando-se em sua retina.

"Tudo bem... tudo bem..." olhos castanhos brilhavam, olhando diretamente nos seus.

Sem pensar, ela o abraçou, fechando os olhos novamente.

Os braços de Booth a envolveram no mesmo instante em que ela se atirou contra o corpo quente dele. Brennan pôde sentir uma das mãos deslizarem por seus cabelos, a outra em suas costas.

"O que aconteceu, Bones? Sonho ruim?" ele sussurrou, a voz suave e calma.

Então, Temperance abriu os olhos. Sentiu o corpo estremecer levemente.

"Está tudo bem, Bones... eu estou aqui, com você" Booth sussurrava, uma das mãos deslizando suavemente por seu rosto.

Ela respirou fundo, puxando o ar com força para dentro dos pulmões, tentando afastar a sensação de sufocamento. Fechou os olhos por apenas uma fração de segundos, deixando a sensação de alívio tomá-la. Ao abri-los novamente, se deu conta da sensação úmida em sua face.

Estava chorando...

Era isso o que Booth tentava calmamente fazer com a leve carícia em seu rosto... secar suas lágrimas.

Onde estava, afinal? Seus olhos varreram o ambiente em redor, dando-se conta de que estava em seu quarto. Em sua cama.

Um pesadelo...

Tinha sido apenas um pesadelo.

Brennan fechou os olhos, uma vez mais, a vergonha tomando o lugar do alívio. Tinha sido mais um pesadelo. E por que Booth estava ali, afinal?

Tentou buscar em sua mente uma explicação plausível, quando então se lembrou de que ele estava passando a noite em seu apartamento. Fazendo sua segurança.

Ele tinha tomado a decisão depois da correspondência que recebera. O recorte de jornal... a falange...

Estava tudo explicado! Tinha misturado as informações em sua mente, daí a razão daquele pesadelo confuso.

Mas tinha sido tão real... tão assustador...

Tanto que estava ali, feito uma criança, chorando. E Booth certamente a havia escutado gritar de medo enquanto dormia.

E ao se dar conta do que estava fazendo - de sua fragilidade e de que estavam ambos sentados em sua cama, ela de pijama, Brennan afastou-se repentinamente, repreendendo-se por ser tão fraca.

A vergonha por estar naquela situação a forçou a se erguer na cama, sentando-se contra a cabeceira. Abriu os olhos devagar, e o avistou ao seu lado.

Booth ainda estava ali.

Ele a encarava em silêncio.

E embora a simples presença dele lhe desse uma sensação bem vinda de alívio e conforto, precisava retomar a postura. Não podia se deixar enfraquecer a tal ponto por causa de um sonho ruim.

"Eu... eu só tive um pesadelo, só isso" disse rapidamente, passando as mãos pelos cabelos suados e se levantando da cama.

Pegando o velho robe que estava sobre uma cadeira, envolveu-se rapidamente na peça.

"Estou bem, Booth" murmurou, saindo do quarto, deixando o parceiro sentado sobre sua cama, em silêncio.

Temperance sabia que Booth tinha certeza de que algo estava errado com ela. Mas também sabia que ele não a forçaria a dizer o que era. Ele mesmo havia lhe dito isso, na cabine da sala de interrogatório naquela manhã. E por isso, ela era grata a ele.

Entrando em seu banheiro, abriu a torneira e lavou o rosto, encarando-se no espelho, a expressão cansada e assustada.

Respirou fundo.

Estava tudo bem.

Tudo ia ficar bem.

Secando o rosto com a toalha, suspirou, deixando o banheiro.

Antes que pudesse tomar de volta o caminho de seu quarto, viu o parceiro na sala. Sentado sobre o sofá, em silêncio. O mesmo silêncio que o havia tomado ao deixá-lo sozinho sobre sua cama.

* * *

**E eis que depois de muito tempo... atualização =)**

**Desculpem o atraso pra subir capítulo novo, mas eu entrei numa fase super apertada no trabalho. Bom, mas depois de um tempão, finalmente consegui fechar esse capítulo. E agradeço, como sempre, os toques da minha querida Super Beta ^^ Espero que quem ler goste do resultado, e se tiver um tempinho pra comentar... melhor ainda!**

**Até o próximo capítulo ;)**


	15. Entendendo As Regras

**Título:** **Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** Poly  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** variando do R ao NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 15/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**# 15: Entendendo As Regras**

Ele estava de volta à sala, sentado no sofá... em silêncio. No mesmo silêncio em que ela o havia deixado antes de sair do quarto.

Seeley não podia deixar de se sentir frustrado. Decepcionado.

Ao ouvi-la gritar seu nome, primeiro havia se desesperado. Dadas as circunstâncias atuais, tinha pensado o pior por uma louca fração de segundo, até correr para o quarto dela e constatar que a parceira estava dormindo, apenas presa a um pesadelo.

Sabia que Brennan estava tendo um momento difícil. Isso era algo óbvio, e até mesmo esperado. Claro, se ela fosse qualquer outra pessoa seria também lógico e esperado que se deixasse confortar... mas ela simplesmente se fechava em torno de si mesma. Como havia feito minutos atrás, deixando-o sozinho naquele quarto, fugindo de seus braços e de seu consolo.

E isso o atormentava. Ele a conhecia havia tanto tempo... eram parceiros, amigos, por que raios ela não se deixava confortar, por que raios fugia tanto dele?

_Ela tem problemas para lidar com as próprias emoções, e isso vem de uma vida inteira, bem antes de você._..

A voz de Sweets ecoou em sua mente. Suspirando, remexeu-se no sofá.

Sabia que o fato dela estar guardando o abalo emocional que experimentava, uma hora ou outra, poderia quebrá-la. E ele não queria isso. Seeley decididamente queria ajudá-la. Poder fazer mais. Mas como, quando ela se desviava daquele jeito?

Queria que Bones se abrisse. Tantas vezes havia dado a ela a chance de fazê-lo... vezes como aquela, em que a abraçara, trazendo-a de volta de um pesadelo que visivelmente a havia abalado mais do que ela queria dizer.

No entanto, mesmo ele estando de braços abertos para ela, Brennan não se deixava confortar mais do que alguns segundos. Ele sabia que tudo isso tinha a ver com o passado, com a história dela. Mas não podia esquecer outro fator para o qual Sweets lhe chamara a atenção... ela não queria se mostrar fraca, vulnerável em sua frente. Por mais que fossem parceiros. E justamente por isso.

_Como sua parceira, ela sente que tem que se colocar em pé de igualdade... Ela não quer que você a veja como alguém fragilizado..._

E, de repente, outro fator o atingiu. O mesmo fator que o havia atingido mais cedo naquela noite.

_Faz realmente muito tempo que eu não tenho relações sexuais com alguém..._

Céus! Por que estava pensando nisso agora?

Era uma ligação sem sentido... mas talvez não...

E aquela parte imprudente de sua mente fez a conexão – ela estava frágil, solitária... talvez a aproximação entre eles a deixasse ainda mais vulnerável.

Ele não poderia estar delirando tanto! Não... havia uma coisa na Bones vulnerável... algo que permitia que as barreiras dela cedessem por alguns segundos, permitindo que ele se aproximasse dela. Como acontecera na cabine de interrogatório, quando estiveram muito perto de se beijar outra vez.

Levando os dedos aos lábios quase sem se dar conta, Booth sentiu que estava certo. Não podia estar tão enganado a respeito de Brennan. Da mulher que ele conhecia havia cinco anos, que aprendera a ler melhor do que a qualquer livro.

Não podia estar errado...

Seu coração saltou diante da constatação. Ela estava se protegendo, como sempre, sem se dar conta. Era assim que Bones funcionava. Mas ele precisava ajudá-la a se abrir. E acabava de tomar o desafio como uma missão. Por mais frustrante que fosse, ele o faria do jeito dela. Seguindo as regras dela.

**.. ~ .. ~ .. ~ .. ~ ..**

Temperance saiu do banheiro a passos lentos e incertos. Sentiu-se, por um breve instante, inadequada. Booth era seu parceiro, seu amigo. Ele apenas queria consolá-la, e ela... tinha fugido.

Mas não sabia ser diferente. E não podia se deixar levar por uma tolice como um pesadelo!

Aqueles sonhos a estavam deixando frágil... não queria que Booth a percebesse tão vulnerável, ou ele era capaz de querer afastá-la do caso... afastá-la dele.

Ela era mais forte do que isso, sabia. Tinha crescido sozinha, passando por dificuldades sem se deixar abater. Não seria àquela altura de sua vida que começaria a enfraquecer.

Se queria ser uma boa parceira para Booth, precisava ser a Temperance Brennan de sempre. Forte. Firme.

Era disso que ele precisava. E merecia.

Ainda a passos lentos, atreveu-se a tomar o caminho de volta ao quarto. Porém, a atenção de seus olhos foi chamada à sala. Booth estava sentado em seu sofá.

O parceiro estava de costas, e ela se aproximou alguns metros. Logo pôde ver que ele estava sem os sapatos, novamente usando apenas as meias de listras pretas e vermelhas nos pés apoiados sobre a mesinha de centro.

Sentiu um leve aperto no peito, uma aceleração maior.

Ele estava concentrado, a tv ligada no canal de esportes, no mudo. Ela se acercou, e embora estivesse certa de que ele havia detectado sua presença muito tempo antes, Booth não ergueu os olhos para ela, apenas murmurou, "Sabe, uma das melhores coisas que você fez foi aceitar o presente da sua editora. Essa tv de plasma é um sonho de consumo."

Temperance sentou-se de forma quieta numa cadeira próxima ao sofá. "Eu praticamente não uso."

"O que é um desperdício. Ainda bem que eu estou aqui para aproveitar essa maravilha" Booth sorriu, erguendo os olhos para ela por um instante.

Sentiu-se aquecida diante do olhar dele, com a presença dele ali. O fato de Booth não estar forçando o assunto de seu pesadelo a deixou mais confortável, e sentiu-se grata a ele por isso.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, em frente à TV, por alguns segundos. Dessa vez, a falta de palavras era reconfortante, em vez de constrangedora.

"O que está assistindo?" ela perguntou, finalmente, os olhos focados na tela que exibia uma partida de baseball.

"Boston Red Sox versus Texas Rangers. É uma reprise, mas eu gosto de assistir os jogos da madrugada quando não tenho sono" ele respondeu.

Uma pontada de culpa a acertou. "Desculpe por ter acordado você."

Ele então levou os olhos a ela, "Não se preocupe, eu já estava acordado."

"Sem sono?" perguntou.

"Também. De qualquer forma, eu estou em vigília. Tenho que ficar acordado."

Ela se lembrou então de que ele estava ali a serviço. O que era estranho, pois dada a relação que tinham, Temperance sempre pensava na companhia dele como algo natural... e se sentia naturalmente segura com Booth. Mas a ideia de que ele estava ali em serviço era um tanto... diferente.

"Vou fazer um novo café. Você quer?" usou a desculpa para ter com o que se ocupar, afinal, dificilmente conseguiria voltar a pegar no sono aquela noite.

"Seria bom" Booth meneou a cabeça com um leve sorriso enquanto lhe lançou um rápido olhar.

Brennan rumou para a cozinha e se pôs a preparar o café. Quando a bebida estava pronta, retornou à sala com duas canecas. Entregou uma ao parceiro, e voltou a sentar-se na cadeira ao lado do sofá.

Ambos seguiram em silêncio, e ela notou o olhar fixo de Booth na partida que era exibida na tv. Foi quando seus próprios olhos seguiram os dele.

"Isso é normal?" perguntou.

"Isso o quê?" Booth devolveu a pergunta.

Sem tirar os olhos da tela, ela apontou para o jogo. "Aquele movimento que o jogador fez. Ele invadiu o espaço do outro, não?"

"Ele está atingindo a base, Bones. Se o batedor não conseguir completar as quatro bases na mesma jogada, ele pára naquela que tiver alcançado e um novo batedor entra na partida. O batedor anterior, então, vira um corredor e continua na tentativa de completar as bases."

Brennan lançou um olhar de soslaio para ele, tentando entender. Booth riu.

"Baseball é emocionante, Bones. Vê? Olha isso... _home run_! Esse cara do Sox é muito bom!"

Ela o observou sorrir, entusiasmado.

"Eu não consigo entender o jogo, muito provavelmente por desconhecer as regras... mas pelo jeito como você fala, parece ter seu interesse."

"Emoção, Bones" ele voltou-se para ela, fitando-a. "Baseball trata disso. Da emoção, da energia... são coisas que se sente, não dá para definir. Você tem que sentir para saber."

Ela sorriu, desviando os olhos mais uma vez para a tela, observando um jogador rebater a bola.

"Parker é muito bom com rebatidas, sabia?" Booth comentou, os olhos no jogo.

"Você ensinou a ele?"

"Naturalmente" Booth sorriu, orgulhoso. "Que tipo de pai eu seria se não tivesse?"

"Nem todos os pais ensinam esportes aos filhos" observou. "Aliás, nem todos os pais praticam algum tipo de esporte."

"Mas eu não só ensinei ao Parker, como sou o treinador do time infantil da escola dele" Booth apontou para o próprio peito com o polegar, um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. "Todo ano ficamos entre os times da final do campeonato inter-escolas."

"Isso parece bom" Temperance sorriu também.

"É ótimo! Além de me proporcionar mais tempo com o Parker na época de treinamentos."

Ela sustentou o sorriso para o parceiro, mas uma nota de melancolia tocou seus lábios. Sabia o quanto era importante para Booth ter mais tempo com o filho. O baseball devia ser realmente algo que aproximava os dois, para além do esporte. Talvez o fator emoção também estivesse embutido nisso, nessa oportunidade de estreitar laços.

"Acha que eu posso aprender?"

Sua pergunta repentina o fez erguer os olhos para ela. "O quê? Quer que eu ensine você a jogar baseball?"

"Não a jogar, mas as regras do jogo. Tenho que dizer que apesar da minha resistência inicial com esportes, o baseball parece ser uma forma de interação social bem interessante."

Ela o viu sorrir com o canto da boca. Então, ele apontou para a tv.

"Vê aquele sujeito ali, correndo?"

"Sim."

"Ele é um defensor. Bem agora ele está tentando pegar a bola que foi batida antes que ela caia no chão. Se conseguir, vai eliminar o batedor adversário."

Logo ela se viu tão envolvida no jogo quanto Booth. Sua atenção foi tomada pelas palavras que ele dizia, as explicações sobre cada movimento, explicando como funcionava cada momento da partida, cada jogada. E Temperance se viu repentinamente empolgada com o que estava aprendendo. Sorriu. Afinal, havia mesmo muito mais por trás de um esporte do que poderia supor.

* * *

**Eu demorei a postar esse também... mas é que tenho andado um pouco enrolada com o trabalho e outros projetos (leia-se fics). **

**Acho que o capítulo não foi o que muitos esperavam, mas, afinal, estamos falando de B&B. E uma aproximação certamente tem que ocorrer no ritmo deles, pra sermos fiéis aos personagens.**

**Agradeço muito a quem tem se preocupado em deixar um comentário sempre que possível. Por mais curto ou simples que seja, esse retorno é o que ainda me anima a continuar escrevendo, mesmo na minha atual confusão.**

**Poly, como sempre: _super thanks _pelas suas observações ^^ E sim, eu me inspirei num certo casal pras lições de baseball - não resisto! **

**Até o próximo capítulo :)**


	16. Termos De Carinho

**Título:** **Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** Poly  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** variando do R ao NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 16/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**# 16: Termos De Carinho**

"Nenhuma digital... nem de um dedinho" Hodgins murmurou, estreitando os olhos por cima do microscópio.

"Eu já esperava por isso" Booth suspirou, levando as mãos aos quadris e aumentando o ritmo dos passos que dava de um lado a outro na sala do cientista.

"Estamos lidando com alguém que não é bobo. Mas eu vou continuar analisando isto aqui..." o cientista meneou a cabeça em direção ao papel que estudava sob as lentes do microscópio. "Vou passar por um estudo mais detalhado, pode ser que apareça alguma coisa, algum fragmento que possa nos dar uma pista."

"Faça isso" Booth parou diante do colega, a expressão séria e preocupada. "E, por favor, Hodgins... se cuide. Da mesma forma que mandaram esse recado para a Bones, pode ser que façam com você também."

"E com você, cara..." Hodgins levantou os olhos para ele, sério. "Se isso tudo tem alguma coisa a ver com a Coveira, você também foi vítima dela. E não esqueça que foi por causa do seu irmão que..."

"Eu estou tranquilo quanto a mim, Hodgins. Sou um agente do FBI e seria muita pretensão desse cara, de quem quer que seja, me mandar bilhetinhos anônimos de ameaça" Seeley apertou a mandíbula por alguns segundos, antes de prosseguir. "Quem me preocupa são você e Bones... ela já está sob proteção, e você, caso receba qualquer tipo de recado estranho ou... qualquer coisa fora do comum, me avise na hora. Bote a sua paranóia pra funcionar quando se precisa dela."

"Por que ele tem de ficar paranóico?" a voz de Angela ecoou no ambiente.

Booth se virou a tempo de ver a amiga se aproximando. Observou-a ir direto para o lado do agora marido.

"O que foi, Jack?"

"Bilhete anônimo. Mandaram para a Doutora B" Hodgins apontou o bilhete que estava na bandeja sob o microscópio.

Os olhos de Angela correram sobre o papel e ela deixou um suspiro de horror escapar dos lábios, recuando um passo. No mesmo instante, os braços de Hodgins a envolveram, protetores.

"Meu Deus... isso só pode ser coisa da Coveira..." Angela murmurou, o olhar nitidamente preocupado. "É aquela maluca, não é, Booth?"

Quando os olhos impressionados da artista encontraram os seus, Seeley percebeu que ela estava realmente horrorizada com a hipótese.

"Ainda não temos certeza de nada, Angela" respondeu, sincero. "O recado foi enviado sem nenhuma digital, montado com recorte de jornal e uma falange do mesmo esqueleto que estava na sala da Bones e foi roubado e deixado na ala do museu que explodiu."

"Ah, não... de novo, não!" Angela virou-se, escondendo o rosto no ombro do marido. "Não é possível que todo esse horror vai voltar agora."

"Calma, meu amor. Estamos lutando aqui para impedir que essa maluca ou qualquer comparsa dela consiga o que quer" Hodgins tentou tranquiliza-la.

"Você não recebeu nenhum recado estranho, não é?" Angela ergueu o rosto rapidamente para encarar o marido.

"Não. Não recebi nada. Só a doutora Brennan."

"Oh, meu Deus! Ela tem que se cuidar" Angela dirigiu os olhos para Booth. "Você tem que cuidar dela, Booth."

"Eu já estou fazendo isso, Angela. Bones está sob proteção do FBI."

"Graças a Deus!" a morena sussurrou.

Nesse exato momento, ele viu a figura de Temperance Brennan através da porta aberta, descendo as escadas que levavam para fora da plataforma forense onde ela estivera nos últimos minutos.

"Ei, Bones! Aonde pensa que está indo?" Seeley virou-se imediatamente na direção dela.

"Estou indo para a sala dos ossos, Booth. Quero analisar esta falange em detalhes, pode ser que consiga entender alguma coisa que ainda não vimos."

Ela continuou andando, sem se preocupar em parar para falar com ele.

Booth deixou a sala de Hodgins, avançando com pressa até alcançá-la, já fora da plataforma.

"Bones, você tem que me dizer o que vai fazer" ele a interceptou, segurando-a gentilmente pelo braço para fazê-la parar.

Brennan, que segurava um recipiente arredondado de acrílico com um pedaço de osso dentro, ergueu os olhos para ele.

"Booth, eu estou trabalhando. Você não precisa ficar seguindo todos os meus passos aqui dentro."

"Bones, nós estamos dentro do Jeffersonian..." Seeley a encarou, muito sério. "Foi aqui que aconteceu aquela explosão... o tiro nos jardins..." sua mandíbula se retesou ante a lembrança. "Infelizmente este já não é o lugar mais seguro para você."

Ela se calou, apenas olhando em seus olhos, e parecendo finalmente entender sua preocupação, meneou a cabeça.

"Eu sei" Brennan murmurou, num fio de voz. "E me sinto mais segura quando você está por perto, mas estou preocupada com você, Booth. Passou a noite toda acordado, precisa descansar. Não disse que teria mais dois agente se revezando com você?"

Sem perceber, um sorriso surgiu no rosto dele. Ela havia acabado de dizer que se sentia segura com sua presença?

"O agente Pendrell já deve estar chegando" murmurou, sem deixar os olhos dela.

"Então prometa que vai para a casa dormir um pouco" ela pediu.

"Eu prometo" Seeley continuou sorrindo, e antes que pudesse evitar, uma de suas mãos alcançou o rosto de Brennan, tocando-lhe de leve o queixo.

Ela se sentia segura ao seu lado... saber disso era a maior de suas recompensas, e ele suspeitava que ela nem sequer fazia ideia do quanto havia acabado de fazê-lo feliz ao revelar aquilo.

"Por que está sorrindo?" ela perguntou, num murmúrio.

"Porque eu fico feliz em saber que você se preocupa comigo, Bones" disse, o polegar acariciando quase imperceptivelmente a linha no queixo dela.

"É claro que me preocupo, Booth. Você está fazendo a minha segurança, e eu não quero que você se machuque por ter dormido pouco."

"Sabe que como um ex ranger eu estou acostumado a poucas horas de sono, não sabe?"

"Porque está acostumado, não quer dizer que seja bom para você. E além do mais, você não está mais nas Forças Especiais, Booth. Você está no FBI agora, e eu tenho certeza de que no Bureau eles esperam que os agentes estejam sempre alertas e bem descansados."

Booth não conseguiu evitar sorrir de novo. E agora seu polegar traçava a linha do queixo de Brennan de forma mais nítida, de modo que já havia se tornado inegavelmente uma carícia. Porém, nenhum dos dois fez qualquer menção de se afastar. Mesmo cientes de que havia gente ao redor que poderia estar assistindo àquele pequeno momento de afeto, nenhum deles se importou nem quis quebrar o contato.

Até que uma voz masculina ressoou no ar.

"Agente Booth!"

Seeley ergueu os olhos para ver o rosto animado do jovem agente Allan Pendrell se aproximar de onde estavam. Imediatamente, sua mão se afastou do queixo de Brennan.

"Como vai?" o rapaz loiro estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo. "Faz algum tempo que não nos esbarramos lá no Hoover. E esta bela moça, quem é?"

"Olá, agente Pendrell" estendeu a mão para o outro agente, fazendo-o desviar a atenção de sua parceira. "Esta é a doutora Brennan, por quem você vai ficar responsável nas próximas horas. Entendeu bem?" seu olhar duro e a voz séria eram comandos para que o colega assumisse uma postura tão séria quanto a sua.

E o comando foi entendido de imediato. "Claro, Booth" o rapaz meneou a cabeça, olhando em seguida para a antropóloga. "Olá, doutora Brennan. Sou o agente Allan Pendrell e vou ser o responsável pela sua segurança no próximo turno de seis horas."

"Olá, agente Pendrell" Brennan disse, sem se importar em apertar a mão estendida do sujeito. "Bom, eu tenho trabalho a fazer. Vou indo para a sala dos ossos agora. Vejo você mais tarde, Booth" ela o fitou.

"Pode contar com isso, Bones" Seeley sorriu, antes que percebesse que Pendrell os estava observando atentamente; então fechou a expressão. "Bom turno, agente Pendrell. Fique bem ligado."

"Claro" o rapaz sorriu, meneando a cabeça.

"Descanse, Booth" Brennan disse, com um leve aperto em seu braço, antes de se virar e sair andando na direção da sala de ossos.

Seeley observou enquanto ela se afastava sem ao menos se preocupar em avisar ao outro agente de seus movimentos. Quando a percebeu longo o bastante para que não escutasse, voltou-se para o colega.

"Não perca ela de vista, Pendrell. E não deixe ela passar a perna em você. Ela pode ser muito espertinha e teimosa, mas você é responsável pela segurança dela, entendeu bem? Faça o que for preciso para mantê-la do mesmo jeito que está agora até eu voltar."

O agente Pendrell sacudiu a cabeça num gesto de concordância e compreensão, virando-se em seguida e correndo na direção de Brennan. Booth não conteve um sorriso diante da cena, apreciando o momento antes de se virar para sair do prédio.

* * *

**Ei, pessoal ! Estive um pouco afastada desta fic por causa dos projetos paralelos, as fics de final de ano que estava escrevendo. Mas já estou de volta pra retomar o barco e pretendo tocá-lo como se deve daqui pra frente... espero que eu consiga =)**

**Meu muito obrigada a minha Beta, Poly ^^**

E eu espero que o capítulo tenha ficado digno de comentários...

Até o próximo!


	17. Antecipação

**Título:** **Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** variando do R ao NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 17/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**# 17: Antecipação **

"Não fique em cima do meu campo de visão. Está atrapalhando a minha luz" Temperance resmungou, puxando a iluminação artificial para mais perto do osso que inspecionava.

"Oh, sim... claro. Me desculpe, doutora Brennan" um atrapalhado agente Pendrell murmurou.

"Você está aqui para fazer a minha segurança, não para atrapalhar o meu trabalho."

"Desculpe" o rapaz tornou a dizer, afastando-se da mesa onde ela trabalhava. "É que estou um pouco nervoso, eu confesso."

"Por quê?" ela ergueu os olhos da falange que inspecionava, franzindo o cenho.

"É que eu preciso fazer tudo direitinho... o agente Booth foi muito contundente quando disse que eu não perdesse você de vista."

"O agente Booth é muito responsável, por isso deve ter sido incisivo nas orientações que lhe passou. Mas não precisa ficar nervoso por isso. Booth é muito justo e vai saber apreciar sua dedicação se fizer um bom trabalho."

Ela voltou os olhos para o pequeno osso sobre a mesa, quando a voz do agente Pendrell se fez ouvir mais uma vez.

"Eu sei. Todos no Bureau sabem que ele é um ótimo sujeito, um excelente agente. Mas esta missão é diferente."

"Diferente por quê?" Brennan não conseguiu evitar a curiosidade enquanto limpava o osso em que trabalhava com um fino e delicado pincel.

"Bom, você é muito importante para o agente Booth, doutora Brennan. E acho que só isso já é o bastante para saber que ele não vai admitir falhas."

"Booth não trabalha com falhas. Ele tem uma taxa de êxito indiscutível nos casos que investigamos" Temperance disse, sentindo um leve calor subir por seu pescoço enquanto as palavras de Pendrell ainda faziam eco em sua mente.

_Muito importante para o agente Booth... você é muito importante para o agente Booth, doutora Brennan..._

"Eu tive uma grande chance ao ser escalado para esta missão" o rapaz seguiu pensando alto. "Qualquer agente em início de carreira daria tudo para estar no meu lugar."

Os olhos de Brennan, então, se estreitaram. Algo no pequeno osso chamou sua atenção, e ela inclinou-se mais sobre a mesa, puxando a enorme lupa para observar melhor.

"Isto é um avanço..." ela ouviu-se murmurar.

"Também considero assim. Afinal, tenho pouco mais de dois anos no FBI, então ser chamado para fazer esse trabalho, com tamanha responsabilidade, considero que foi um avanço e tanto!"

Brennan ergueu os olhos do osso e franziu as sobrancelhas para Pendrell. "Eu falo do que encontrei na falange que estou examinando."

"Oh!" o rapaz ruborizou.

"Preciso levar isso para o Hodgins, agora!" informou, retirando-se da sala.

O agente Pendrell saiu em seu encalço, e por um instante ela lembrou-se de um cachorrinho correndo atrás de seu dono. Teve vontade de rir de sua associação mental absurda, mas estava com pressa demais para que o colega de laboratório analisasse o material que havia descoberto naquela falange que resolveu não lutar contra a ideia e deixou-se rir sozinha.

"Tudo bem, doutora Brennan?" Pendrell perguntou, o olhar curioso enquanto andava ao lado dela, tentando acompanhar-lhe os passos decididos.

"Tudo, agente Pendrell" ela sorriu, desviando o olhar para a estação de análises do colega de laboratório.

Carregando o pequeno osso em uma bandeja de acrílico, Temperance entrou pela sala de Jack Hodgins sem cerimônia.

"Preciso que dê uma olhada nisto para mim."

O cientista virou-se imediatamente do trabalho que realizava sobre um balcão e a olhou, surpreso.

"Achou alguma coisa na falange que lhe enviaram, doutora B?"

"Terra" ela disse, estendendo a bandeja com o osso para o amigo.

"Oh! Isso é comigo mesmo" Hodgins murmurou, apossando-se do material que ela lhe estendia.

Colocando a pequena bandeja com o osso sob o microscópio, Hodgins observou atentamente alguns finíssimos fragmentos.

"Vou coletar isso para análise" o cientista removeu cuidadosamente com a ajuda de um pincel delicado as finas partículas de terra. "E vou fazer uma comparação com a amostra que conseguimos na cena da explosão" ele ergueu o olhar para Brennan.

Ela meneou a cabeça, sentindo o coração acelerar-se em antecipação. Permaneceu de pé, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, aguardando a realização do processo. Estava tão concentrada que até mesmo se esqueceu da presença do agente Pendrell bem a suas costas.

Depois de um tempo, que pareceu longo demais para ela, Hodgins suspirou, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos e encarando-a. Temperance sentiu o coração saltar. Já sabia a resposta.

"É a mesma terra, não é?"

Hodgins meneou a cabeça lentamente. "Temos uma combinação perfeita. É a mesma terra que encontramos no local da explosão da granada no museu."

"Tenho que avisar o Booth!" Brennan exclamou, sacando o celular do bolso do jaleco azul.

No entanto, o telefone chamou sem nenhum sucesso. Ela tentou de novo, e mais uma vez a ligação foi frustrada.

"Ele não está atendendo" murmurou, à guisa de explicação diante do olhar curioso e confuso de Hodgins em sua direção. "Vou tentar a casa dele."

Temperance saiu da sala do amigo, retornando à sua própria sala, enquanto seus dedos apertavam o número do apartamento de Booth na agenda do telefone. Mas a chamada também não foi atendida.

"Ele não atende... nem no celular nem em casa" ela sentiu o receio na própria voz.

Booth havia lhe prometido que ia descansar. Mas ela tinha certeza de que se ele visse sua chamada no telefone celular atenderia de prontidão. Alguma coisa estava errada. E Temperance não gostava da sensação nervosa que se instalava em seu estômago.

Discou então para o FBI e pediu que repassassem a ligação para o escritório do parceiro.

"_Sinto muito, doutora Brennan, mas o agente Booth ainda não esteve em nosso edifício hoje." _

O coração dela disparou no peito, e a sensação de medo instantânea tomou conta de seu corpo. Murmurando um rápido 'obrigada' a secretária do outro lado da linha, Temperance desligou. Alguma coisa estava errada.

Pegando sua bolsa sobre a cadeira, começou a sair resolutamente do escritório. Até que um agente Pendrell esbaforido segurou seu braço, fazendo-a voltar-se para ele.

"Doutora Brennan! Aonde vamos?"

"Vamos?" ela perguntou, esquecendo por um segundo, em sua preocupação com o parceiro, que o agente estava ali para fazer sua segurança. "Eu vou até a casa do Booth" ela anunciou, soltando o braço que Pendrell segurava e continuou a andar para fora do laboratório médico-legal.

Ela não se preocupou em esperar o elevador, desceu correndo pelas escadas de acesso. O jovem agente não disse nada, apenas a seguiu, esbaforido, tentando acompanhar seus passos apressados.

Quando finalmente atingiram a garagem, ela virou-se para o rapaz, decidida e pronta para lutar se preciso fosse. "Vamos no meu carro e _**eu**_ dirijo!"

"Claro, doutora Brennan" o rapaz apenas meneou a cabeça sem nenhum sinal de que iria titubear, para surpresa de Temperance.

Sentando-se atrás do volante, ela deu a partida e arrancou na direção tão bem conhecida... o coração ribombando no peito e as palavras que ecoavam em sua mente feito um mantra a cada metro que percorria... _Que Booth esteja bem... que Booth esteja bem..._

"Doutora Brennan, se importa de ir um pouco mais devagar?"

Ela lançou um olhar impaciente ao agente que se segurava no teto do carro, voltando em seguida a focar na via por onde trafegava, ignorando-o sumariamente.

"Ok, eu entendi" o rapaz murmurou baixinho, calando-se.

O caminho até o apartamento de Booth nunca lhe pareceu tão longo. Ao chegar, mal desligou o motor, saltou para fora do carro, seguida pelo agente Pendrell. Subiu as escadas em tempo recorde. E quando parou diante da porta do parceiro, Brennan sentiu os dedos levemente trêmulos ao fechar a mão para bater na superfície de madeira.

Apesar das batidas firmes e insistentes, não houve nenhuma resposta do outro lado.

"Booth?" ela gritou, batendo novamente.

Nada.

"Booth, você está aí?"

Mais uma vez, nada.

Temperance olhou assustada para o agente Pendrell, sentindo a garganta repentinamente seca.

"Quer que eu dê um jeito de abrir?" o rapaz perguntou, incerto.

"Não, eu... tenho a chave reserva" ela disse, lembrando-se e procurando o objeto que sempre carregava na bolsa para o caso de alguma emergência.

Sentindo uma leve onda de pânico tomar conta de si, Temperance deixou um suspiro escapar assim que seus dedos encontraram a chave. Apesar do nervosismo, conseguiu abrir a porta rapidamente.

O apartamento estava em absoluto silêncio. Ela entrou pelo ambiente, os olhos procurando ansiosamente por algum sinal do parceiro.

"Booth?" chamou-o em voz alta.

Foi então que avistou a bagunça que reinava no ambiente... havia uma trilha de roupas no chão, algumas sobre o sofá. Diversas caixas e objetos de decoração estavam jogados, sem o menor cuidado, sobre a mesinha de centro, alguns sobre as poltronas e outros no chão. A sala estava um verdadeiro caos, tudo revirado, como se alguém à procura de alguma coisa tivesse estado ali.

Com o coração aos saltos, Temperance seguiu na direção do quarto de Booth.

"Eu vou dar uma olhada nos outros cômodos" ouviu o agente Pendrell anunciar enquanto ela se dirigia ao dormitório.

Quando por fim entrou no quarto de Booth, seus olhos avistaram a porta do banheiro adjacente entreaberta. Sem pensar duas vezes, Temperance caminhou até lá.

E seu coração saltou descompassado ao abrir completamente a porta e finalmente encontrar o parceiro... deitado dentro da banheira... desacordado.

* * *

**Eu sei o quanto os leitores detestam que o capítulo seja interrompido num momento como esse... mas desta vez vocês terão de aguardar no suspense até o próximo :) comentários serão muito bem vindos e altamente apreciados!**


	18. Tensão E Atenção

**Título:** **Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** variando do R ao NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 18/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**# 18: Tensão E Atenção**

Seeley Booth sentiu-se ligeiramente zonzo. Seus olhos estavam pesados, mas ele sentia uma mistura no ar... um certo calor, um cheiro familiar...

De re pente, um som.

Algo como um suspiro. Ou seria mais uma arfada...?

E então a sensação de calor à sua frente se tornou maior quando alguma coisa lançou-se sobre ele. Booth sentiu algo tocar-lhe o pescoço, e com todas as suas forças conseguiu abrir os olhos e se desfazer do torpor do sono.

Seus instintos de atirador entraram em alerta, e num movimento extremamente rápido ele capturou as mãos que o tocavam. E a imagem diante de seus olhos o surpreendeu...

"Bones?" exclamou, sentindo o ar escapar da garganta de modo ofegante.

Os olhos azuis estavam abertos de susto, e ele logo percebeu que segurava os pulsos dela com uma certa força. Foi então que os soltou, e Brennan, que estava sentada na beirada de sua banheira, ofegou.

"Booth!" ela exclamou, erguendo-se e passando as mãos pelos cabelos. "Você me assustou."

Por um instante Seeley não foi capaz de dizer nada. Seus olhos viajaram de comum acordo pela figura da parceira, notando que a parte da frente do vestido que ela usava estava ligeiramente molhada... o fino tecido se ajustando ainda mais às formas arredondadas dos seios fartos.

Ele sentiu dificuldade para respirar.

"Foi você que me assustou" disse, quando finalmente conseguiu desviar os olhos para o rosto dela e recuperar a voz. "O que está fazendo aqui, Bones?"

Só então a realidade o atingiu. Não era para ela estar ali... ela devia estar no laboratório e não em seu banheiro.

"Eu fiquei preocupada com você" ela disse, a expressão ainda levemente assustada enquanto o peito subia e descia ao ritmo da respiração inconstante, o que chamou sua atenção de volta à parte molhada do vestido. "Eu liguei para o seu celular, para sua casa e para o FBI... você não me atendeu e disseram no Bureau que você não passou por lá hoje. Fiquei preocupada..."

Ele ouvia as palavras de Brennan, mas não estava conseguindo se concentrar devidamente, a imagem dela à sua frente era tentadora e provocante demais para passar despercebida. Umedecendo os lábios com a língua, forçou-se pela segunda vez a olhar no rosto da parceira, e não para o busto levemente arfante.

"Quando cheguei aqui estava tudo revirado, uma bagunça..." Brennan prosseguia, alheia – para sua sorte – ao seu pequeno problema de concentração. "Eu chamei seu nome, mas você não respondeu. A porta do banheiro estava entreaberta e quando entrei aqui você estava desacordado dentro dessa banheira..." ela suspirou, correndo uma das mãos pelos cabelos. "Eu pensei que alguma coisa tivesse acontecido... me inclinei para checar seu pulso quando você acordou e agarrou as minhas mãos."

"Eu acho que dormi no banho..." Seeley passou as mãos molhadas pelo rosto, tentando acalmar o calor que subia por seu pescoço.

Foi então que sua razão tomou o lugar de sua libido, e a percepção do que significava Brennan estar ali quando deveria estar trabalhando no Jeffersonian e sob a proteção do agente designado para substituí-lo fez seu coração saltar.

"E o agente Pendrell? Você veio para cá sozinha?"

Booth não conseguia acreditar que em questão de poucas horas a parceira tinha conseguido fugir do agente e ido até sua casa sozinha... o sujeito não teria sido tão incompetente a ponto de perdê-la de vista, de deixá-la escapar... teria?

"Ele veio comigo, não se preocupe" Brennan disse, contribuindo um pouco para seu alívio. "Ele está revistando o apartamento. Pensamos que tinha alguém por aqui."

Mas a explicação em nada aliviou a indignação que Seeley experimentava por saber que a parceira tinha conseguido arrastar Allan Pendrell com ela para procurá-lo, quando havia dado ordens estritas para que o sujeito não a deixasse se meter em confusão. E sua impaciência apenas aumentou quando viu seu banheiro ser invadido pela figura do jovem agente.

"Booth! Aí está você, que alívio" a voz de Pendrell soou agitada assim que ele atravessou a porta sem qualquer cerimônia.

E então, os olhos dos rapaz se arregalaram. O rapaz olhou para ele, ainda dentro da banheira, e em seguida para Brennan, que estava de pé logo à sua frente, a roupa semi-molhada.

"Oh... desculpem, eu... eu não quero interromper nada, com licença" o rapaz disse, já se virando e saindo, como se acabasse de ver algo que não deveria ter visto.

"Que interromper o quê? Volta aqui, Pendrell!" Booth exclamou, quase se levantando da banheira.

Quando se deu conta de que Bones estava ali, e olhando – e não fazia qualquer menção de desviar os olhos – Seeley teve uma rápida sensação de _dejá vu_. Permaneceu sentado dentro da água, o rosto queimando.

Completamente sem graça, pigarreou antes de se dirigir à parceira. "Pode pegar a toalha que está em cima da pia, por favor?"

Ela prontamente lhe estendeu a peça. Booth pegou a toalha, percebendo que Brennan continuava de pé diante da banheira, como se não percebesse a necessidade de privacidade que a situação pedia. E ele pigarreou novamente.

"Bones... se importa de se virar por um minuto... por favor?"

"Claro" ela disse, como se não estivesse acontecendo nada de mais, virando-se de costas. "Embora eu já tenha visto você se levantar pelado da sua banheira antes."

O rosto de Booth ardeu.

"É... bom... a situação é diferente agora, não?" gaguejou, desconcertado com a sinceridade excessiva da parceira.

"Bom, em ambas as ocasiões nós estávamos envolvidos numa situação de tensão. Não vejo muita diferença" ela murmurou com a maior naturalidade. "A não ser que desta vez eu não bati em você antes, e nem pretendo."

"Ah, obrigado por me informar" murmurou, irônico, terminando de enrolar a toalha na cintura. "Já pode se virar."

Ela se virou a tempo de vê-lo sair apressado do banheiro.

"Booth?" Temperance o chamou, indo atrás dele.

Ela seguiu o parceiro até a sala, onde o agente Pendrell estava de pé perto da porta. O rapaz ergueu um olhar constrangido a eles dois, mas logo endireitou a postura, tentando parecer profissional.

"Posso saber que diabos está fazendo aqui com ela?" Booth perguntou, ríspido.

"Disse que era para eu não perdê-la de vista. Foi o que eu fiz. Eu só vim acompanhando a doutora Brennan" Pendrell ergueu os dois braços em sinal defensivo. "Eu juro que não vi nada nem escutei nada no banheiro!"

"O quê?" Booth franziu as sobrancelhas. "Mas é claro que não! Não tinha nada para ver nem para escutar" ele esbravejou. "Você devia ser mais atento ao que interessa, Pendrell! Está em serviço e o que tem que fazer é manter o olho na Bones, mas não... deixou ela entrar sozinha no meu banheiro, onde você estava? E se tivesse algum criminoso lá dentro de tocaia e não eu? Ela ficou descoberta por mais de três minutos!"

"Ah... desculpe, agente Booth" o rapaz hesitou por um instante. "Eu... eu me preocupei quando vi tudo revirado e meu instinto foi correr para checar se não havia alguém escondido em algum canto."

"Pois daqui para a frente o seu primeiro instinto vai ser seguir a doutora Brennan a cada passo, como se fosse um cãozinho de guarda, me entendeu bem, agente Pendrell?" Booth apontou um dedo em riste na direção do rapaz.

O jovem engoliu em seco. "Entendi, agente Booth."

"Ótimo. Porque eu não quero ter que dizer pela terceira vez qual é a sua prioridade nessa missão."

O rapaz meneou a cabeça.

Temperance, que até então assistia a tudo em silêncio, deu três passos, ficando entre os dois homens.

"Booth, está tudo bem. O agente Pendrell está fazendo um bom trabalho."

"Bones, eu não lhe digo como brincar com os seus ossos, e você não vai me dizer como fazer meu trabalho, ok?" ele esbravejou.

Ela sentiu-se surpresa pela forma dura como Booth falou. E recuou dois passos.

Só então Booth pareceu perceber que a havia assustado e se aproximou. "Eu... eu não quis dizer assim... me desculpe, Bones."

"Tudo bem. Você não deixa de ter razão."

"Bones, eu... eu só estou nervoso. Mas eu não queria ter falado desse jeito..." ele fechou os centímetros restantes entre os dois, o olhar pedindo perdão.

"Mas o que aconteceu aqui, afinal, Booth? Por que toda essa bagunça?" ela tentou desviar o assunto, assim como desviou os olhos dos dele antes que não fosse capaz de fazê-lo.

Booth suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos molhados antes de correr os olhos pela bagunça do apartamento.

"Depois que eu deixei você no Jeffersonian, eu vim direto para casa" ele dirigiu um rápido olhar de constrangimento a ela antes de continuar. "Eu fui arrancando a roupa e jogando de qualquer jeito... a sala está revirada porque..." ele suspirou. "Eu tava procurando um dos meus discos antigos, ta bom? Pô, este é meu apartamento, eu acho que posso fazer a bagunça que eu quiser dentro dele, não?"

Temperance ignorou as justificativas e foi direto ao assunto. "Eu estava procurando você porque encontrei uma coisa naquela falange."

Booth ficou completamente atento. "E o que foi?"

"Eu encontrei uma fina camada de terra na falange, o Hodgins analisou e comparou com a amostra da mesma terra do salão do museu, da explosão..." ela fitou o parceiro, percebendo a compreensão atingir os olhos dele. "Agora temos certeza de que os crimes estão conectados."

Booth suspirou.

"Droga!" ele passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos molhados, apoiando a outra num dos quadris.

Os olhos de Temperance foram imediatamente atraídos para os músculos ainda úmidos do banho. A tensão de quando havia chegado ao apartamento dele, sem saber onde ele estava – e depois ao vê-lo desacordado na banheira - a havia privado de qualquer outra sensação. Mas naquele exato momento, não era mais a preocupação que a dominava, porém algo mais quente...

De repente, alguém pigarreou, chamando a atenção dos olhos de Brennan. O agente Pendrell ainda estava encolhido perto da porta do apartamento, esquecido por ela e por Booth.

Ela notou que só então o parceiro pareceu se dar conta de que estava só de toalha, e fez menção de voltar para o quarto. Mas ele interrompeu o movimento, lançando um olhar para Pendrell, que estava ainda mais afastado agora, quase alcançando a porta.

"Aonde pensa que está indo, agente Pendrell"

"Eu? A lugar nenhum, agente Booth. Eu só... pensei... quero dizer, se quiserem ficar um pouco mais a sós eu posso esperar lá embaixo, não tem problema."

Ela viu Booth lançar um olhar irado para o sujeito. "Você vai esperar bem aqui, com os olhos bem abertos em cima da doutora Brennan enquanto eu me visto... entendeu?"

"Claro... claro!" o rapaz disse, apressadamente.

"Ótimo!" Booth desviou o olhar do agente para ela. "Bones, me dê cinco minutos, ok? Eu já me apronto e nós vamos para o FBI."

"Mas, Booth, você devia estar descansando. O turno de seis horas do agente Pendrell ainda não terminou, de modo que você pode..."

"Eu estou bem, Bones" ele ergueu uma das mãos, interrompendo-a. "Me espere aqui enquanto eu me visto, ok?"

Ela quis protestar, mas ele não lhe deu tempo, voando para o quarto. Temperance olhou a figura do parceiro desaparecer e a porta do quarto se fechar, pensando em como o admirava pela determinação. Mesmo sabendo que ele devia preferir descansar, conhecia Booth... ele dificilmente iria conseguir se conter dentro de casa sabendo que tinham uma nova pista. E ela se perguntava se, no fundo, não tinha ido ali de imediato, deixando-se levar por uma preocupação exagerada - em vez de esperar o período de descanso dele para contar a descoberta - porque sentia falta de Booth... porque sentia necessidade de tê-lo por perto. Necessidade essa que estava se tornando ainda mais aguçada nos últimos tempos...

Definitivamente sentia-se segura com Booth. E naquele momento, por mais que quisesse negar para si mesma, sentia-se insegura com a situação que estavam vivendo, e estar ao lado dele a fazia esquecer seus medos e preocupações.

Ela então se deu conta da presença do agente Pendrell, que por uns minutos havia esquecido completamente, imersa em seus pensamentos. O rapaz lhe deu um sorriso amarelo, ainda estacado próximo à porta. E Brennan se perguntou se o agente estaria se sentindo constrangido por estar imaginando que ela e Booth... oh, não! O pensamento a fez rir mentalmente. Não existia nenhuma razão para isso... existia?

Mas antes que pudesse perguntar ao rapaz se ele realmente estava imaginando que ela e o parceiro tinham algum envolvimento por causa do modo estranho que estava agindo depois de vê-los no banheiro, Booth desviou completamente sua atenção, entrando novamente na sala.

Vestindo um terno escuro, uma gravata cinza com duas libélulas delicadamente desenhadas adornando o tecido e um sorriso brilhante no belo rosto simétrico, ele parecia tomar conta de todo o ambiente.

Sentindo a garganta seca, Temperance umedeceu os lábios.

"Vamos indo" Booth se aproximou dela, o que a fez sentir o perfume suave da colônia masculina.

Seu estômago deu um pequeno salto quando uma das mãos firmes dele pousou no fundo de suas costas, escoltando-a para fora do apartamento.

"Eu vim no meu carro..." começou a dizer.

Mas Booth a interrompeu, falando próximo a seu ouvido, "Ótimo. Eu dirijo!"

Ela pensou em protestar, mas enquanto sua pele se arrepiava com as palavras dele, não teve tempo de fazê-lo. Booth foi mais rápido e jogou a chave do Sequoia preto para Pendrell. "Deixe a chave no meu escritório."

E Brennan deixou-se conduzir até seu veículo pela mão forte e ao mesmo tempo suave e quente de Booth em suas costas. Sabia que era absurda sua fraqueza em não protestar, afinal, era seu carro e deveria ser ela a conduzi-lo, não o parceiro. Mas assim que ele a deixou diante da porta do passageiro e deu a volta, parando do outro lado a tempo de lhe lançar um sorriso antes de abrir o carro, ela sentiu que não era uma fraqueza tão ruim assim...

* * *

**Bom, afinal tudo não passou de um susto! O Booth estava só dormindo :) na banheira... hummm!**

**Epa, parei!**

**Me recompendo aqui (risos!).**

**Bem, sei que pode parecer que a fic está andando a passos muito lentos - mas como expliquei uma vez, estamos falando de B&B, e o ritmo deles é realmente menos acelerado do que gostaríamos. Esta fic, na verdade, é como uma brincadeira pra mim... porque aqui eu me coloco no lugar de "produtora" da série, e vou conduzindo ao rtimo que suponho faria se os personagens realmente fossem meus (quem me dera!). Afinal, por um lado eu entendo o cuidado da produção de "Bones". Mas eu acho que mesmo assim, mesmo indo num ritmo cuidadoso, algumas coisas interessantes poderiam acontecer sem botar a perder a coisa toda.**

**Enfim, o que eu quero dizer - Booth & Brennan possuem um ritmo próprio, que nesta fic estou bsucando respeitar. Claro, como o nome desta primeira parte da história diz, eles estão se aproximando... lentamente, passo a passo... MAS sem recuos, o que, para mim, é o mais importante! Não quero fazer como na série e frustrar a audiência colocando os dois a um passo do paraíso e depois atirando-os ao inferno como o HH costuma fazer. Aqui eu pretendo que os dois fiquem cada vez mais próximos, mesmo que devagar. O importante é a certeza dessa aproximação ;)**

**Geralmente nas minhas fics eu acelero muito mais esse processo, colocando B&B juntos logo de cara ou nos primeiros capítulos... mas esta fic especificamente é uma fic enorme, dividida em três partes e que pretende contar a história de como os dois se aproximam e chegam até o ponto em que eu acho que seria possível e delicioso de ver na série *.***

**Quero agradecer os comentários e elogios recebidos! Reviews são uma motivação e tanto e me inspiram a atualizar mais rápido ;) Por isso muito obrigada a quem tomou 5 minutinhos do seu tempo pra dizer que está curtindo isto aqui.**

**Até o próximo capítulo! **


	19. Mais Um Passo

**Título:** **Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** variando do R ao NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 19/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**# 19: Mais Um Passo**

O Diner estava praticamente vazio... com a exceção de um freguês no balcão, apenas o agente do FBI e a antropóloga forense ocupavam uma mesa. A de sempre. O lugar cativo dos dois.

Foi Seeley Booth quem rompeu o silêncio ao passar os olhos, mais uma vez, pelos documentos e relatórios expostos sobre a mesa. A mão dele estava cerrada, apertando seu velho isqueiro do Exército, concentrado em toda aquela papelada que havia conseguido reunir no FBI horas atrás, antes de fazerem uma parada no Royal Diner para comer.

"Nossos agentes conseguiram uma lista bem completa de ex-militares que estiveram na ativa de 1950 a 1980 na capital... justamente a época em que o tipo de granada que explodiu no museu era usada. São pelo menos cem nomes" ele suspirou.

"Por onde pretende começar?" Brennan, que estava sentada à frente do parceiro, perguntou.

"O que você e o Hodgins descobriram... essas amostras de terra... isso vai restringir e muito nossa busca" Booth ergueu os olhos para ela, com um leve brilho de entusiasmo. "Desta lista, apenas dois sujeitos residem fora de DC... em áreas rurais" ele apontou para os papéis em cima da mesa.

Brennan atingiu de imediato a compreensão dele, e pareceu compartilhar do mesmo entusiasmo diante da possibilidade.

"Não quer dizer que seja um desses caras da lista, mas pelo menos já temos por onde começar" Booth disse, circulando os nomes com uma caneta. "Sargento aposentado Donovan Chandler e ex-cabo Curtis Finley. Este último foi afastado compulsoriamente do Exército..." os olhos dele se ergueram para encontrar os dela novamente, "... por usar uma arma para atirar na vizinhança."

"Esse é um suspeito em potencial" ela disse.

"Vou trocar uma ideia com Sweets, mas quero começar por esse cara" ele apontou para o nome do sujeito circulado no papel.

"Vamos atrás dele ainda esta tarde?" a parceira perguntou, comendo mais um pouco dos ovos mexidos.

"Vamos?" Seeley estreitou os olhos. "Do verbo eu e você irmos juntos?"

"Booth, eu e você não são verbos, mas pronomes pessoais de tratamento. Somente 'ir' é verbo" Brennan disse, séria.

Ele revirou os olhos. "Bones, você não vai a lugar algum a não ser para o seu laboratório, brincar com seus ossinhos... eu quero você bem longe disso" declarou, enfático.

"Mas eu faço parte da investigação" ela ainda tentou protestar.

"Claro que sim! Como um alvo que está sendo ameaçado e por isso está sob proteção do FBI" ele sussurrou, inclinando-se sobre a mesa para que ninguém mais os escutasse. "E eu não vou levar você a campo enquanto essa situação não for resolvida, Bones. Sinto muito."

"Mas, Booth... você vai estar lá comigo, e além disso tem o reforço de mais dois agentes que estão responsáveis pela minha segurança, você pode chamar os dois e..."

"De jeito nenhum, Bones!" Seeley sacudiu a cabeça, resoluto. "Eu não vou arriscar você. No dia em que você levou um tiro eu também estava lá... e não consegui evitar. Não vou arriscar você de novo" ele sentiu o coração se apertar ligeiramente.

Ela o olhou nos olhos, muito séria. "Você não podia ter feito nada naquela noite, Booth. Tudo foi rápido demais."

Os olhos dela o miravam diretamente, sem hesitação. Mas mesmo o olhar que sempre lhe fora reconfortante, naquele momento o fazia sentir-se ainda mais responsável por ela. Não podia arriscar que mais nada desse errado dali em diante.

"Você não conseguiu evitar que eu levasse o tiro, Booth, mas foi você quem evitou que a minha situação piorasse até o socorro chegar."

Ela então estendeu a mão para segurar a dele sobre a mesa. Seeley olhou para as mãos dos dois e deu um pequeno sorriso melancólico. Virou a palma para acariciar a da parceira, e o contato teve um efeito inesperado nele, arrepiando seu corpo e lhe proporcionando um prazer único, que nunca sentira antes. Engolindo em seco, olhou para ela. Linda... Brennan estava tão linda. E tudo o que queria era mantê-la daquele jeito - bela, sã e salva.

"Eu preciso da sua ajuda onde você é melhor e mais útil do que eu, Bones. Como uma bela squint que é, no seu laboratório" sorriu para a parceira, acariciando as costas da mão dela com um polegar. "Eu preciso saber que você está segura para conseguir fazer o meu trabalho. E eu só vou conseguir se você cooperar comigo e fizer o que estou pedindo."

"Está bem, Booth" ela murmurou. "Mas me prometa que não vai sozinho... e que vai tomar cuidado."

Nesse instante, ele a sentiu apertar sua mão quase sem querer.

"Eu prometo" Seeley sorriu, sentindo ternura por ela se preocupar com ele daquela maneira. "Palavra de escoteiro!" e dizendo isso, levou uma das mãos à testa, fazendo o gesto correspondente.

"Booth... você não é escoteiro... é um agente federal" ela disse, fazendo uma observação bem séria.

Ele riu. Alto.

Então avistou o sujeito que entrava pela porta da lanchonete. Desviando a atenção um minuto para a entrada, Booth se levantou. O homem o avistou no mesmo instante, vindo em sua direção.

"Byers!"

"Booth!"

Os dois homens chocaram os ombros um do outro com o punho, numa espécie de velho cumprimento. Assim que terminaram a saudação, Booth desviou os olhos para a parceira, que continuava sentada à mesa, os olhos surpresos com a chegada inesperada do até então desconhecido para ela.

"Bones, este é o agente John Byers, um dos melhores agentes da divisão de crimes violentos do Bureau. Byers, essa é a doutora Temperance Brennan."

Byers e Brennan se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mão.

"Como vai, doutora Brennan? É um prazer conhecê-la pessoalmente" o agente alto e de cabelos cor de mel sorriu. "Agora posso comprovar que as minhas impressões a seu respeito são verdadeiras."

"Diz isso pelos meus livros?" ela perguntou, curiosa.

"Não. Digo por tudo o que Booth me falou a seu respeito. Estou vendo que ele não exagerou nem um pouco."

Brennan lançou um olhar confuso para o parceiro. Seeley sentiu-se repentinamente desconcertado com o comentário do amigo, e sem saber o que responder à parceira.

"Fique tranquila, doutora. Ele só disse coisas boas a seu respeito" Byers sorriu. "Muito boas, aliás!"

"O agente Byers é o outro agente responsável pelo revezamento na sua segurança, Bones" Booth informou, tentando ignorar o calor que ainda percorria seu rosto. "Ele é mais experiente do que o Pendrell, o que me deixa mais tranquilo" e revirou os olhos, se lembrando do jeito atrapalhado do agente mais novo.

"Vai ser um prazer ajudar você nesse caso, Booth. Estou lhe devendo uma, desde a prisão do Mitchell" Byers disse.

Brennan observava a conversa, ligeiramente confusa. John Byers então se virou para ela, explicando, "Uns anos atrás o Booth aqui me ajudou a pegar um dos sequestradores mais procurados de DC na época. Meu parceiro tinha sido transferido e colocaram Booth comigo no meio do caso. O que, eu não tenho a menor vergonha de confessar, foi o que me ajudou a solucionar a história. Sem contar que esse cara aqui levou um tiro de raspão para me salvar" Byers levou a mão a um dos ombros de Booth.

"Era a coisa certa, cara. Você faria o mesmo por mim" Seeley respondeu, sinceramente.

"Muitos agentes não teriam feito, Booth. E você não era nem meu parceiro oficial. Poucos caras no FBI têm a sua coragem e o seu treinamento. Sem falar no comprometimento."

"O fato de Booth ser um ex ranger contribui muito para isso" a atenção dos dois homens foi desviada pela voz de Temperance Brennan. "Ele realmente tem uma coragem e uma coordenação impressionantes. Nunca vi ninguém com instinto de proteção e senso de dever tão grandes quanto Booth."

Byers sorriu, maroto. "É, cara... depois dessa acho que você ganhou o dia" o amigo deu um leve tapa no ombro de Seeley.

"Vocês dois podiam parar de me deixar sem graça, aqui?" ele pediu, sentindo-se desconcertado.

"Ora, Booth. Não devia se envergonhar com um elogio. Principalmente porque é verdade, e não uma bajulação sem sentido" Brennan falou.

"Você também é uma ótima parceira, Bones" Seeley murmurou, entendendo o cumprimento embutido nas palavras dela.

Olhando para Brennan, ele sentiu um sorriso nos lábios.

Ela correspondeu ao sorriso. Então ele ergueu os olhos para Byers, que também estava sorrindo enquanto assistia a cena.

"O que eu não daria para ter uma parceria assim" o agente murmurou.

Booth deu um pequeno soco no ombro do colega. "Vamos lá, John! Modo Byers em serviço, por favor."

"Claro!" o amigo sorriu.

"As próximas seis horas são todas suas. Fique de olho nela" Booth murmurou, confidente, como se Brennan não estivesse ali. "E já vou avisando... não se deixe enganar pela carinha de anjo... ela é osso duro de roer."

"Por isso o apelido?" Byers perguntou, rindo.

"Não exatamente... mas agora que você falou... acho que faz muito sentido" Booth também riu, batendo outra vez no ombro do agente.

Virando-se para a parceira, que os observava atentamente, ele inclinou-se sobre a mesa, encarando-a. "Eu me encontro com você no Jeffersonian assim que terminar o turno do Byers. Seja uma boa menina na minha ausência" e teve vontade de rir diante da expressão de cenho franzido que a parceira lhe lançou, mas segurou o riso, tratando de ser o mais sério que conseguia. "Eu ligo se conseguir alguma novidade nesse meio tempo."

Então, ele se endireitou, afastando-se da mesa.

"Boa sorte, Booth" disse Byers, puxando a cadeira e sentando-se onde antes era seu lugar.

Seeley meneou a cabeça para o colega. "Cuide bem dela."

"Como se fosse a minha parceira" Byers sorriu, concordando com um movimento de cabeça.

Então, pegando os maços de folhas sobre a mesa e lançando um último olhar a Brennan antes de se retirar, Seeley foi surpreendido quando ela pegou sua mão e a apertou rapidamente. Ele correspondeu ao gesto, e com um sorriso, se afastou, saindo do Diner.

* * *

**Não se preocupem, ****o Byers é gente boa e é casado. E, sim, caso alguém tenha reconhecido o nome, eu adoro fazer menções a Arquivo X nesta fic ^^**

**Thanks, Nina! Pela ajuda com o capítulo ;)**


	20. Em Suspenso

**Título:** **Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** variando do R ao NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 20/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**# 20: Em Suspenso**

Temperance Brennan não era do tipo que ficava dando voltas de um lado a outro enquanto a sensação de ansiedade a consumia. Mas, naquele exato instante, era isso o que estava ocorrendo. Seus passos iam de lá para cá em sua sala no Jeffersonian. Ela olhou mais uma vez para o relógio de pulso, constatando que já passava das oito e meia da noite.

E nem sinal de Booth.

Seu parceiro havia prometido dar notícias. Antes que ele a deixasse no Diner para ir atrás do primeiro suspeito da lista, ela o fizera prometer que se cuidaria e não iria atrás do sujeito sozinho. Nem ela sabia dizer a razão, mas sentia-se extremamente preocupada com Booth naquele caso. Ele quase havia levado um tiro, e como responsável por sua segurança, como seu parceiro, Temperance estava consciente de que isso representava um perigo para ele.

Mas Booth tinha insistido para que ela não o acompanhasse, para que ficasse no laboratório. E ela havia obedecido, cedendo ao charme e fosse mais lá o que ele tinha que sempre a convencia a fazer o que ele queria.

E agora ela estava ali. Ansiosa e preocupada, outra vez. Como se a aventura no apartamento dele mais cedo não tivesse sido o suficiente, agora ele não lhe atendia as chamadas no celular. E ela não sabia onde ele estava, pois não havia dito no FBI para onde ia quando saiu.

Voltando a atenção para o telefone celular que segurava – ou melhor, apertava – em uma das mãos, Temperance tornou a discar o número dele, e, mais uma vez, ouviu a mensagem de que o número estava desligado ou fora de área.

Ela suspirou, desligando aparelho. Estava preocupada, mesmo sem querer. Mesmo sabendo que Booth estava em serviço e talvez não pudesse atendê-la, o que não significava necessariamente que ele estivesse em perigo. Mesmo sabendo que ele era um agente extremamente habilidoso e competente... ainda assim, ela se sentia com o coração apertado.

"Fique tranquila, doutora. Logo o Booth vai entrar são e salvo por essa porta" Byers comentou, trazendo-a de volta à consciência de que não estava sozinha na sala.

O agente estava sentado no sofá, folheando uma revista de antropologia. Brennan teve de convir que ele era um sujeito agradável e não impunha ostensivamente sua presença, o que a deixava um pouco menos incomodada com o fato de estar sendo vigiada. Havia conseguido passar a tarde concentrada em alguns trabalhos sem que a presença do agente Byers a atrapalhasse, por vezes até mesmo se esquecendo que ele estava ali. Mas quando se virava, lá estava ele, de sentinela.

Temperance agradecia pelo jeito discreto e profissional dele. Byers demonstrava mais segurança do que o agente Pendrell, e realmente parecia saber o que estava fazendo. Não era à toa que Booth parecia muito mais confortável com Byers do que com o agente mais jovem.

"Ele disse que me ligaria" ela se ouviu murmurar, olhando para o celular, frustrada.

"_Caso_ ele descobrisse alguma novidade no caminho" Byers ressaltou.

"É, eu sei..." ela suspirou. "Mas me incomoda não saber o que está acontecendo. Já estou acostumada a sair em campo com o Booth."

"Vocês têm uma bela pareceria. Admirável" Byers murmurou, voltando a atenção para ela, ignorando a revista por um momento. "Isso é muito raro hoje em dia."

"Os agentes do FBI não são bons parceiros?" ela perguntou, curiosa.

"Não é isso" Byers se endireitou no sofá "A questão é que nem todos tem esse senso de compromisso... essa conexão que existe entre você e Booth."

Um leve sorriso adornou os lábios de Temperance. "Booth é mais do que um parceiro."

Byers ergueu as sobrancelhas, sorrindo. "Percebo."

Então ela se deu conta de que o agente talvez tivesse entendido errado sua colocação, e antes que pudesse corrigi-la, uma batida no batente da porta a surpreendeu, desviando sua atenção.

"Alguém aí sentiu a minha falta?"

"Booth! Onde estava até agora?" ela se ouviu perguntar, avançando os passos para se encontrar com o parceiro no meio do caminho, uma sensação instantânea de euforia misturada ao alívio por vê-lo tomando conta de si.

Temperance teve de conter a vontade súbita e inexplicável de se atirar contra o corpo dele, de abraçá-lo.

"Você deixou a doutora aqui preocupada" Byers comentou, dirigindo-se a Booth com um sorriso no rosto.

Booth sorriu rapidamente para o colega, e então voltou sua atenção a ela. "Achei que não fosse demorar tanto, mas a região onde o tal Finley mora é afastada, e parte da estrada que levava até a propriedade dele estava interditada."

"Seu telefone estava desligado" ela observou.

Booth sacou o celular do bolso do paletó.

"Fiquei sem bateria" ele ergueu o aparelho apagado para enfatizar o que dizia.

"Conseguiu alguma coisa?" Temperance finalmente perguntou, ansiosa.

"Só saber que o cara está preso numa cadeira de rodas faz dois anos" Booth suspirou, afundando mais para o interior da sala. "Finley sofreu um acidente com um trator e desde então não consegue mais andar. De qualquer forma, trouxe uma amostra do solo do lugar para o Hodgins. Acabei de deixar com ele."

"Vou até a sala dele" Temperance anunciou, afastando-se.

Concentrar-se no trabalho naquele instante era sua melhor saída para evitar a sensação de euforia que havia se instalado dentro de si assim que vira Booth atravessar a porta são e salvo. Ela sabia que precisava de concentração naquele momento, de conter as reviravoltas que pareciam acontecer em seu ventre. Precisava de auto-controle, mais do que qualquer coisa. E a resposta era se jogar no caso que tinham em mãos. Como sempre, o trabalho era sua resposta. E dessa vez não seria diferente. Ela estava certa disso.

"Bom, seu trabalho por hoje terminou, Byers. Eu assumo nas próximas horas" Seeley declarou, sentando-se no sofá ao lado do colega.

"Você devia descansar um pouco, Booth" Byers interveio. "Por que não chama o Pendrell?"

"De jeito nenhum. O cara já não funciona muito bem durante o dia, não vou arriscar à noite" respondeu, sacudindo a cabeça ante a ideia.

"Pendrell é um bom sujeito, pelo pouco que conheço dele."

"É, mas ele é desatento, inseguro..." Seeley fez uma careta. "O medo dele de fazer alguma coisa errada é o que leva o cara a errar."

"Ele deve ter se assustado com você, vai ver foi isso. Fazer a segurança da sua parceira não é mole não, camarada. O sujeito sabe o que o espera se um fio de cabelo da doutora cair!"

Booth riu, sacudindo a cabeça. "Eu não sou tão intimidador assim."

"Ah, pode acreditar que sim. E quando se trata da sua parceira..." Byers se ergueu do sofá, batendo uma mão no ombro dele "...aí você incorpora o verdadeiro _macho alfa._"

Booth franziu o cenho diante das palavras do amigo.

Byers então sorriu, indicando com um gesto de cabeça a revista que lia antes de sua chegada. "Tem artigos bem interessantes."

"Acho que você passou tempo demais com a Bones hoje" murmurou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

O outro agente riu, virando-se em seguida em direção à porta. Quando Byers finalmente saiu, Seeley pegou a revista, dando uma rápida olhada na publicação, incapaz de não rir. Jogando o periódico sobre a mesa, esticou-se um pouco no sofá. A sensação de alívio em seus músculos cansados foi gostosa, e relaxou quase sem perceber.

Suspirando longamente, apoiou as mãos atrás da cabeça, sobre uma almofada. Uma languidez repentina tomou conta de seu corpo sem que pudesse evitar. Permitiu-se então fechar os olhos apenas por uns instantes, cedendo ao conforto bem vindo daqueles segundos de relaxamento.

Quando se deu conta de que precisava se levantar... estava vendo o rosto de Bones à sua frente, sorrindo. Ele fechou os olhos novamente e ouviu a voz dela chamando seu nome. Mas suas pálpebras estavam tão pesadas... mesmo assim, por trás delas, pôde senti-la se inclinar levemente sobre ele, os lábios tocando os seus. Seeley deixou-se levar pela sensação de absoluto enlevo... e ela o estava beijando. Sentindo o coração num ritmo aconchegante, ele a puxou gentilmente, segurando o rosto dela com uma das mãos, respondendo ao beijo com carinho...

* * *

**Demorei mais do que eu previa, mas enfim... atualizei!**

**Obrigada por ler ^^**


	21. Resistência

**Título:** **Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** variando do R ao NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 21/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**# 21: Resistência**

"Booth" sua voz o chamou, suavemente.

"Bones..." ele murmurou em resposta.

Mas não voltou a abrir os olhos. Ela logo percebeu que Booth estava dormindo, provavelmente sonhando... com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Temperance também sorriu, inclinando-se sobre a figura do parceiro esticado em seu sofá, tocando levemente o rosto dele com a mão. Ela se permitiu sentar na beirada, apenas para observá-lo um pouco... ele repousava tão tranquilamente...

Mas, de repente... a sensação de euforia retornou. A mesma que havia experimentado assim que o avistara entrando pela porta de sua sala um pouco mais cedo. A preocupação com Booth e a demora do parceiro para retornar da visita ao suspeito, o fato de ele não ter atendido suas chamadas, isso a havia deixado ansiosa demais, havia balançado seu equilíbrio. Ela não podia negar. E por isso fugira para a sala de Hodgins assim que Booth mencionara a amostra de solo que havia conseguido, ciente de que precisava fugir daquela agitação interna.

No entanto, agora, retornando a sua sala e encontrando o parceiro adormecido em seu sofá... observando-o tão de perto... respirando tão tranquilamente, uma expressão de paz no rosto perfeito, isso a fazia sentir o coração pulsar mais forte outra vez.

Sua própria respiração ecoou em seus ouvidos, e ela se impressionou que ele não acordasse por ouvi-la. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos... e Temperance perdeu todo o senso ao se inclinar e tocar os lábios dele com os seus.

Os olhos dela se fecharam de imediato, a sensação deixando-a levemente zonza. Já fazia algum tempo que sentia a necessidade de tocá-lo consumi-la... a vontade de se esquecer por um instante da barreira invisível que os separava, e que em sã consciência ela não se atreveria a transpor. Mas ali estava... rendida...

Os lábios de Booth responderam ao beijo antes que pudesse se afastar, e ela se perdeu... numa carícia, apenas. Em uma simples carícia, suas bocas roçando, aquecendo-se uma a outra de leve... as mãos dele segurando seu rosto por uma fração de segundos...

Mas a razão soou, trazendo-a de volta à realidade. Assustada com a própria ousadia, Temperance afastou-se do parceiro. Para seu alívio, ele ainda estava de olhos cerrados... ela esperava encontrá-los a encará-la, a dizer alguma coisa ou a exigir uma explicação. Mas Booth continuava simplesmente... adormecido.

Agradecendo interiormente a oportunidade de escapar incólume, ela começou a erguer-se da beirada do sofá, tratando de se afastar sem ser notada, mas antes que lograsse êxito, ela percebeu que ele se mexia.

O coração de Brennan disparou. Ela ficou absolutamente quieta, observando-o enquanto sua respiração ficava presa na garganta.

Booth abriu os olhos, piscando repetidamente, de forma confusa.

"Bones?" ele focou o olhar diretamente em seu rosto.

Ele então pareceu se dar conta de que estava acordado. Respirou fundo, levando uma das mãos ao rosto.

"Era bom demais para ser real..." Booth sussurrou.

"O quê?" ela perguntou, ainda prendendo a respiração.

"Eu... estava só sonhando, Bones. Apenas um sonho..." ele disse, sacudindo de leve a cabeça, rindo.

Temperance sentiu o ar escapar, voltando a respirar normalmente.

"Nada acontece se não for primeiro um sonho" ela sorriu para o parceiro.

Booth se levantou, endireitando-se no sofá para encará-la melhor.

"Sábias palavras..."

Ele então afastou uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto. Os olhos de Temperance acompanharam o movimento, e depois, por uns instantes, ficaram presos nos dele. Ela não sabia porque havia agido de forma insensata, beijando-o, em primeiro lugar... e tampouco conseguia entender porque estava feliz em seu íntimo por ele pensar que estava sonhando com ela.

Para sua sorte Booth estava tão cansado que mal estava consciente para saber que seu atrevimento tinha sido real, e não um sonho. Temperance sentiu-se corar. Sabia que o fato a denunciaria a um observador perito como ele, mesmo sonolento, e ela não quis arriscar. Desviou os olhos e ergueu-se do sofá, umedecendo os lábios repentinamente secos demais. O gesto a fez sentir novamente o gosto dele, o que lançou uma sensação de choque e arrepio por seu corpo.

"Bones?"

Ela inspirou, tratando de se colocar sob controle. Tinha que colocar suas emoções em ordem. Havia ido longe demais, e não queria nem imaginar o estrago que sua atitude impensada poderia ter causado a eles. Sabia que Booth em algum momento a desejara, que quisera arriscar um novo tipo de relacionamento para os dois... mas ela nunca poderia ser tão incauta para permitir que eles se envolvessem romanticamente e depois tudo viesse a desmoronar. Seria demais para ela, e sabia que seria demais para ele também... Booth sofreria e ela não queria fazê-lo sofrer. Era justamente por isso que precisava manter-se focada, precisava resistir. Resistir a ele... e a suas emoções que apenas a confundiam mais e mais.

"Bones..." Booth tornou a chamar sua atenção.

Ciente de que não poderia ignorá-lo por mais tempo, virou-se para encará-lo.

"Você está bem?" ele tinha o cenho franzido.

"Eu...? Sim" ela balbuciou tolamente.

Então viu Booth passar as mãos pelo rosto, como se tentasse espantar o sono. Um suspiro longo escapou dele.

"Eu acho que peguei no sono sem nem perceber" ele murmurou, descendo as pernas do sofá.

Temperance engoliu em seco, ainda consciente da sensação de formigamento nos lábios. Mas agradeceu mais uma vez a sua sorte por Booth estar cansado o bastante para não ter notado sua louca ousadia em beijá-lo. E ela estava mais do que disposta a se esconder por trás desse escudo e fingir que nada de mais acabara de acontecer. Mesmo que ainda sentisse o calor e o gosto dos lábios dele nos seus...

"Você precisa descansar, Booth" ouviu-se dizer quando finalmente recuperou a voz.

Ao fitá-lo novamente, ela teve medo de que ele pudesse estar plenamente consciente de seu gesto descuidado de poucos minutos atrás... mas então Booth abaixou a cabeça e ergueu-se do sofá, frustrado.

"Droga!" ele exclamou, bufando. "Byers saiu e eu deveria ter seguido você até a sala do Hodgins... mas eu te deixei descoberta, cedi ao cansaço e cochilei."

Ele esfregou os olhos com vigor.

"Calma, Booth. Eu estou bem" ela o assegurou.

"Eu não posso deixar você sozinha nem por cinco minutos, Bones! Será que não entende? Especialmente aqui, no Jeffersonian!"

Ela podia entender a preocupação dele. Embora às vezes achasse que o parceiro exagerava, tinha que reconhecer que a preocupação e os cuidados de Booth lhe eram caros... faziam-na sentir-se protegida... querida...

"Por falar nisso, o que o Hodgins conseguiu com a amostra de terra que eu trouxe?"

"A amostra de terra que você trouxe não bate com as amostras que já tínhamos" Temperance informou.

Booth suspirou, visivelmente cansado. "Então, voltamos ao princípio."

"Ainda resta um suspeito na sua lista" ela observou. "O tal sargento aposentado. O que significa que ainda temos um suspeito em potencial."

"É o que parece" ele disse, erguendo os olhos para ela.

Por um instante, ambos ficaram em silêncio. Mas Temperance sabia o que Booth estava pensando. Ela o conhecia havia bastante tempo... tempo suficiente para conseguir ler nas linhas de preocupação que cruzavam ligeiramente a linha entre as sobrancelhas do parceiro.

"Não fique se punindo, Booth" ela se atreveu a aproximar-se mais dele, e numa ânsia por contato, tocou-lhe o braço.

O calor foi imediato. Ela viu os olhos dele baixarem até sua mão que o segurava. Então, sentindo o rosto – e o corpo – arder, afastou os dedos.

"Você só precisa de algumas horas de sono" disse, e então seus olhos voltaram a se cruzar.

E ela soube de imediato que podia tentar evitar o contato físico... mas aquele castanho profundo que a fitava era capaz de prendê-la, de segurá-la de modo muito mais forte do que qualquer toque.

Seus olhos estavam conectados, mais uma vez... e enquanto a observava, Seeley não pôde evitar lembrar-se do beijo do sonho... tão bom... tão real... mais um sonho com Brennan.

Soltou um suspiro, cansado. Frustrado...

"Booth, por que não vai para casa esta noite? Você precisa dormir e pode chamar o agente Pendrell para fazer seu turno..." ela começou a dizer.

Seeley ergueu os olhos para ela novamente, sentindo-se quase ofendido pelas palavras.

Não" disse, decidido. "Eu não vou deixar você sozinha à noite com o Pendrell."

"Por que não?" ela perguntou, ingênua.

"Por que não?" ele revirou os olhos. "Pendrell ainda está em observação, Bones. E enquanto isso, prefiro deixar ele trabalhando só à luz do dia... por precaução."

"Ele ainda está sob observação do FBI?" ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Não. Minha observação!"

Ela riu.

"Está bem. Eu já entendi que não adianta insistir."

"Eu adoro quando você entende rápido as coisas, Bones" ele sorriu, na intenção de provocá-la.

Mas quando a viu encará-lo com uma expressão séria, desfez rapidamente o sorriso.

"Eu sempre entendo as coisas de forma rápida. A não ser as que não fazem absoluto sentido ou fogem a qualquer lógica..."

"Ok, eu retiro o que eu disse" Seeley ergueu as mãos no ar, em gesto de rendição. "Eu não quis ofender o seu brilhantismo. Aliás, nunca duvidei dele."

Então ela sorriu, satisfeita. E ele se permitiu tornar a sorrir, dessa vez da ingenuidade dela.

E era por isso que tanto a admirava. Brennan era a única mulher que conseguia ser estupendamente inteligente e genuinamente inocente ao mesmo tempo. Era intrigante, incompreensível e fascinante...

"Eu sei que se preocupa comigo, Booth" ela voltou a falar sério. "E mesmo que eu insista você vai querer fazer a vigilância desta noite... nem a sua necessidade de descanso vai fazer você desistir..."

Ele a interrompeu, aproximando-se dois passos. "Você não vai se livrar de mim, Bones... não adianta nem tentar..."

Sua voz saiu baixa ao dizer as palavras, na verdade rouca demais para um comentário de natureza brincalhona, embora com um fundo de repreensão como pretendia ser... mas Booth não pôde evitar. A proximidade dela, a capacidade de percorrer com os olhos e esquadrinhar o belo rosto tão de perto, estavam definitivamente mexendo com seu auto-controle. Por um pequeno e rápido momento – que ele julgou não durar mais do que uma fração de segundo – Seeley quase pôde jurar ter visto um leve rubor passar pelo rosto da parceira.

Mas Brennan se afastou antes que pudesse confirmar suas suspeitas. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, tentando se convencer de que realmente precisava de algumas horas de sono.

"Eu aceito que fique no meu apartamento outra vez esta noite..." ela começou a dizer.

"Você aceita?" Seeley a interrompeu de imediato, estreitando os olhos.

Brennan olhou para ele com ar inocente. "Sim. Aceito e..."

"Como se tivesse outra opção" ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito, tentando parecer intimidador o suficiente para ela.

Mas devia saber que com Bones esse tipo de gestual não funcionava muito. Ela o ignorou sumariamente enquanto se aproximava da mesa e logo começou a arrumar a bagunça composta por alguns papéis e pastas, prosseguindo no que ia dizer antes de ser interrompida.

"Mas quando chegarmos você vai descansar um pouco, Booth" ela anunciou, erguendo os olhos para ele. "E não é negociável."

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas para ela, ainda com os braços cruzados contra o peito.

"Exatamente. Estou usando os seus próprios termos agora" Brennan anunciou. "Se quiser que eu colabore com você e me comporte dentro dos seus parâmetros, você também vai ter que se comprometer a se cuidar de forma redobrada neste caso, Booth. É um dá aqui, toma ali."

Ele abriu um sorriso sem conseguir evitar.

"É toma lá, dá cá, Bones..." levando uma das mãos à boca, tentou disfarçar o riso pigarreando. "E está bem, então. Fazemos um trato. Eu me cuido, e a senhorita se cuida. Nós nos cuidamos e tudo fica certo."

"Acho esse um bom trato" ela declarou, séria, meneando a cabeça.

Ele então a observou inclinar-se sobre a mesa na intenção de pegar a bolsa que estava pendurada no encosto da cadeira. Antes que ela pudesse completar o movimento, Seeley deu a volta e agarrou o acessório, colocando-o sobre o ombro.

"Pronta para ir para casa?"

"Eu posso carregar minha bolsa sozinha, Booth" ela protestou, exatamente como ele esperava.

"Eu sei que pode" disse, um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. "Você pode qualquer coisa que quiser, Bones" piscando, ele saiu em direção à porta, sem deixar de perceber o sorriso dela com o canto do olho.

* * *

**Pra quem ficou se perguntando se o final do capítulo anterior seria apenas um sonho do Booth... eis a resposta :)**

**O que posso dizer? Não tenho o coração gelado do HH!**

**Lembrem-se, no fundo eu sou uma escritora boazinha e também quero B&B juntos *.***

**Obrigada de verdade pelas reviews do capítulo anterior... a quem está chegando agora, quero dizer que adorei a manifestação! Aline, BabyPinkDeschanel, jakeline... sejam muito bem vindas a esta saga ^^ e daniem, adoro sempre que você se manifesta. Meu abraço a todas vocês e meu muito obrigada ;)**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**


	22. Confissões

**Título:** **Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** variando do R ao NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 22/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**# 22: Confissões**

Seeley Booth procurou fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, andando pé ante pé. Era bem tarde, e o apartamento estava todo escuro, exceto pela luz do luar que atravessava as persianas da sala. Mas enquanto fazia o caminho até a cozinha para tomar um copo de água, seus passos se interromperam.

A porta do quarto de Brennan estava entreaberta. Sem resistir, aproximou-se do batente e espiou. Ela dormia e ele sentiu-se feliz por vê-la bem, ali sob seus olhos. Quando já se afastava para retomar a direção da cozinha, ele a viu movimentar-se de forma mais agitada no sono.

Seu coração saltou.

Em vez de se afastar, seus pés deram mais alguns passos para dentro do quarto, e quando percebeu já estava ao lado da cama dela. Brennan tinha uma expressão apertada, estava suando... ele levou uma das mãos ao rosto delicado, afastando uma mecha molhada da testa.

"Bones..." ele a chamou, tentando acordá-la, trazê-la de volta do sonho ruim que nitidamente estava tendo.

Ela se mexeu, mas não acordou.

"Bones" ele a chamou novamente, dessa vez segurando o rosto suado entre as mãos. "Bones, acorde..."

Então, de repente ela abriu os olhos assustados, e ao focá-lo, soluçou.

"Booth!" as mãos dela agarraram-se a ele de imediato.

Seeley a envolveu nos braços.

"Calma... calma, está tudo bem, Bones. Eu estou aqui com você. Nós estamos bem" ele sussurrou, trazendo-a mais para si enquanto ela ofegava.

Por uns segundos, ela se permitiu abraçar, e ele beijou-lhe os cabelos.

"Eu estou aqui com você, meu bem... foi só um pesadelo."

Brennan então se afastou dele, devagar, removendo os cabelos do rosto. Ela suspirou, ainda parecendo assustada.

"Tudo bem" Booth murmurou, acariciando-lhe o rosto ainda úmido com uma das mãos, chamando o olhar dela para ele.

Brennan o olhou timidamente, suspirando de novo antes de menear a cabeça e repetir suas palavras num murmúrio rouco. "Tudo bem..."

Ele sorriu, acariciando-lhe a bochecha com o polegar. Brennan piscou, respirou fundo. Por um minuto, Seeley sentiu o coração saltar e uma vontade enorme de beijá-la tomou conta de seu corpo. Mas sabia que não devia...

Pigarreando, afastou-se dela, erguendo-se da cama.

"Aonde você vai?" ela perguntou, soando preocupada.

Ele se virou para a parceira e sorriu, já a caminho da porta. "Vou preparar um café. Que tal?"

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, levantando o lençol para sair da cama. Seeley engoliu em seco diante da visão da mulher à sua frente, vestida apenas num pijama que consistia em uma camiseta de alças finas e uma calça que realçava os quadris arredondados e perfeitos. Ele desviou o olhar, saindo do quarto.

Brennan o seguiu, ele pôde senti-la à suas costas até que finalmente chegaram à cozinha. Erguendo o olhar para ela, pediu forças a todos os seus santos para resistir à visão tentadora demais de uma Temperance Brennan tão vulnerável... ela estava descalça, e ele sorriu. Os cabelos despenteados conferiam a ela um ar de menina.

Inspirando, ele desviou mais uma vez o olhar do quadro encantador, concentrando-se em encontrar as coisas para fazer o café. Ela então lhe estendeu uma lata.

"O pó" Brennan murmurou.

Seus dedos esbarraram assim que ele aceitou o objeto que ela lhe oferecia, e ele sentiu uma repentina dificuldade em tragar a saliva.

"Acho que corremos um sério risco de nos viciar em cafeína" brincou, tentando amenizar o constrangimento fazendo menção à noite anterior, em que também haviam perdido o sono e tomado café.

Ela, no entanto, pareceu não ouvir sua piada. Ele a observou sentar-se numa das cadeiras que ficavam junto ao balcão de mármore que servia como mesa na cozinha, o olhar perdido.

"Aconteceu outra vez" Brennan murmurou, sem encará-lo.

Ele soube de imediato do que ela estava falando, mas preferiu uma abordagem delicada.

"O que aconteceu de novo, Bones?" perguntou, a voz calma e suave.

"Os pesadelos..." ela murmurou, como se falasse de si para si.

"É normal ter pesadelos, Bones" ele disse, no mesmo tom carinhoso e reconfortante que costumava usar com o filho.

"Fazia muito tempo que eu não tinha esses pesadelos" ela prosseguiu, ignorando-o. "Desde que... desde que eu o Hodgins..." a voz dela então falhou um pouco. "Eu tive pesadelos por meses depois daquilo. Até que tudo voltou ao normal. Mas agora... agora eu tenho pesadelos de novo."

Booth observou que os olhos dela estavam distantes, um brilho de lágrimas se formando. E ele sentiu o coração se apertar ligeiramente.

"Dadas as circunstâncias dessas últimas semanas, Bones, é perfeitamente compreensível. Pesadelos costumam acontecer quando estamos vivendo um período de tensão, como agora."

"Eu não consigo evitar..." ela murmurou, quase chorando. "Eu sei que é irracional, mas eu não consigo evitar esses sonhos... impedir essas imagens de invadirem a minha mente..." ela levou as mãos à cabeça.

Ele se aproximou, pegando as mãos dela, trazendo-as para baixo, junto com as dele. E viu no rosto dela a expressão chorosa.

"É natural, Bones. Isso não significa que você não seja forte. É natural sentir medo às vezes, sentir insegurança, dúvida... ter pesadelos faz parte disso. O que não quer dizer que você seja menos capaz de enfrentar esses medos" murmurou, apertando de leve as mãos suaves que segurava nas suas.

Ela o encarou, parecendo perdida. Seeley deslizou um dedo sobre o rosto claro para secar uma lágrima perdida.

"Eu costumava ter muitos pesadelos quando voltei do Golfo" disse, confessando aquilo pela primeira vez a alguém, abaixando os olhos diante das lembranças. "Eu acordava sozinho, no meio da noite... suado e ofegando, me sentindo preso naquele campo de batalha... podia ouvir os tiros, ver as explosões... era tudo muito real."

Ele só se deu conta de que seus olhos ardiam quando sentiu as mãos dela apertarem as suas. Ele voltou a encará-la.

"Eu sonhava que estava sendo torturado... e revivia tudo outra vez..." as palavras pareciam lhe escapar por vontade própria, e ele sentiu a garganta arder, "...via as pessoas morrendo... o Teddy Parker... e eu não podia fazer nada..."

Booth percebeu então que estava chorando. Respirou fundo, tentando afastar as lágrimas que aquelas lembranças lhe traziam.

"Os horrores de uma guerra com certeza devem trazer pesadelos bem ruins" ela murmurou, apertando outra vez suas mãos nas dela. "Você ainda tem esses sonhos?"

"Não" ele murmurou, tentando sorrir para ela. "Hoje, não mais. Mas levou tempo até que eles parassem de me atormentar."

"Quanto tempo?" ela perguntou.

"Pouco depois de começarmos a trabalhar juntos. Pra valer."

De repente, ele se deu conta de que estava confessando aquilo pela primeira vez, não só para ela, mas para si mesmo. De fato, desde que haviam começado a trabalhar juntos como parceiros, seus pesadelos tinham diminuído, até cessarem por completo. Apenas agora, falando do assunto e revivendo, ele se dava conta de como tinha sido naturalmente gradual.

"À medida que o tempo vai passando, Bones, tudo vai chegando no seu devido lugar" murmurou, acariciando as mãos dela. "Tudo vai chegar no lugar."

Ela meneou a cabeça para ele. E então houve um momento em que seus olhares se conectaram e se prenderam. E ele pôde sentir o corpo se arrepiar diante do brilho azul infinito que o fitava de volta. E a vontade de beijá-la... de realmente beijá-la, o ameaçou como um grito surdo. Foi quando decidiu que era melhor quebrar a magia antes que se perdesse nela por completo.

"E agora, vamos ao nosso café" ele tentou um sorriso antes de se dirigir à cafeteira.

Algumas coisas não mudariam tão cedo. E ele ainda não era imune a Temperance Brennan. Mas se aproveitar de um momento de fragilidade da parceira era algo que definitivamente não se permitiria fazer. Portanto, a cafeína era o refúgio perfeito.

* * *

**Achei que B&B estavam precisando desse momento... e já estava na hora da Bren se abrir sobre os pesadelos dela com o Booth *.* o que acabou sendo uma oportunidade de troca de sentimentos para ambos. Espero que o resultado tenha agradado a vocês tanto quanto agradou a Nina, a quem eu muito agradeço pela ajuda emergencial com o capítulo ;)**

**Leiam e sintam-se livres para comentar - eu adoooro receber reviews!**

**E até a próxima atualização :)**


	23. Laços

**Título:** **Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** variando do R ao NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 23/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**# 23: Laços **

Não era exatamente o café que a mantinha acordada. Temperance sentia-se melhor agora, que havia finalmente dado voz aos pesadelos que a estavam perturbando. E ouvir Booth contar a respeito dos próprios pesadelos tinha sido algo a mais... um momento de intimidade entre os dois, como ela não costumava ter com ninguém mais.

Booth era uma síntese de todas as espécies de relações humanas que ela tinha em sua vida. Amigo, irmão, algumas vezes paternalista, outras vezes possessivo... como um amante seria. Mas ele não se encaixava nesse perfil realmente... o único papel em que ele não se encaixava em sua vida.

Isso era algo que ela nem se atrevia a cogitar. Apenas em sonhos.

Ou em suas fantasias.

Mas ali sentada em sua sala, olhando o parceiro esticado em sua poltrona, a expressão tão leve... apenas os dois partilhando aquele momento em que ele se entretinha com o programa de humor que se encerrava enquanto ela o observava, fazia com que ela sentisse uma espécie de pontada no peito e se perguntasse se não seria loucura uma realidade em que ela e Booth pudessem ser algo mais... apenas um pouco mais do que soltou uma risada baixa e rouca naquele momento, uma das mãos cerradas debaixo do queixo enquanto os olhos dele brilhavam, um pouco cansados, mirando o televisor. Os olhos dela correram para o monitor, vendo a cena que o entretinha tanto.

"Eu adoro esse episódio!" ele continuava rindo quando o olhar foi de encontro ao dela.

Temperance sentiu que ele a fitava, e rapidamente desviou a atenção da cena em que o casal da série em preto e branco se beijava.

"_I Love Lucy_ era um dos meus programas preferidos quando era garoto" ele disse, com naturalidade.

Mas ela detectava algo nas feições dele... talvez um pouco de saudade ao recordar à juventude?

"Pelo o que pude ver desse episódio era mesmo uma comédia divertida" ela se ajeitou melhor na cadeira, ainda olhando para ele.

"E era mesmo. Ricky e Lucy eram bem diferentes, ele mais pé no chão e ela sempre se metendo em confusão... mas, no final, eles sempre davam um jeito de entrar em harmonia."

O olhar de Booth então se prendeu ao dela de uma maneira que a fez ser arrepiar. Era quase como se ele estivesse lhe dizendo alguma coisa através dos olhos, como se pudesse vê-la por dentro. Banindo essa ideia sem sentido da cabeça, Temperance moveu-se na cadeira, tentando trabalhar o leve desconforto repentino.

"Esse seriado é um tanto antigo para os seus tempos de garoto" ela comentou, tentando estabelecer um curso diferente no assunto.

"Bom, na verdade era minha mãe quem adorava" um sorriso perpassou os lábios dele, e o olhar pareceu distante por uns segundos enquanto ele observava os créditos correrem na tela. "Eu acabei conhecendo por ela. Sempre passaram reprises ao longo dos anos..."

"Vocês assistiam juntos, então?" ela perguntou, uma repentina curiosidade para ouvi-lo falar mais a respeito da mãe.

Era estranho que em cinco anos eles se conhecessem tão bem, Booth soubesse tudo sobre a história familiar dela, mas ela soubesse tão pouco a respeito da família dele. Conhecera o irmão e o avô do parceiro, mas ele nunca falava dos pais. Apenas uma vez lhe confessara que o pai era um alcoólatra e que seu avô lhe salvara a vida. Mas ele nunca havia entrado em detalhes. O pouco que ficara sabendo fora graças a Hank, que lhe contara a razão para o pai de Booth ter deixado os filhos. Mas sobre a mãe dele, sabia ainda menos do que sobre o pai. Quem ela era, como ela era...? Booth nunca dissera.

"Quando eu era menor ela costumava sentar comigo na sala, no fim da tarde. E assistíamos ao programa juntos" ela notou o semblante distante dele, e logo compreendeu o que era... saudade. "Anos depois eu continuei assistindo sozinho. Me divertia e me fazia lembrar dela."

Temperance teve vontade de perguntar por que ele nunca falava sobre a mãe. O que havia acontecido a ela, onde ela estava... mas se conteve ao vê-lo se levantar da poltrona e caminhar em direção à TV, desligando o aparelho.

"Podia ter usado o controle remoto" ela observou.

"Estou precisando me exercitar" ele brincou, oferecendo um sorriso divertido que a deixou sem reação por um minuto.

Foi quando ele se aproximou de onde ela estava sentada que Temperance recuperou os sentidos. Mas então ele a fitou com intensidade.

"Está tarde. Você precisa descansar."

"Depois do café que eu tomei meu sistema ainda está em estado de alerta, Booth" ela observou.

"Já faz mais de duas horas que você tomou o café, já deu tempo do nível de cafeína baixar no seu sistema" ele franziu as sobrancelhas, ficando sério. "Isso não é uma desculpa para fugir da cama, é?"

Ela ia logo responder, quando percebeu que ele estava brincando. Provocando-a, na verdade. Falando como falava com Parker quando o menino tentava burlar a hora de dormir para ficar mais tempo diante da TV.

E ela riu.

O som da risada dela, pura e gutural, reverberou por todo seu corpo. E ele deixou que o som o arrepiasse, enviando aquela sensação familiar e confusa de conforto e prazer.

"Vem" ele estendeu a mão para ela, no rosto uma expressão leve e tranquila.

E Seeley agradeceu aos céus interiormente quando ela prontamente aceitou seu convite. Pegando sua mão estendida, Brennan caminhou com ele até o quarto, em silêncio. Ao entrarem no dormitório, ele se aproximou da cama como se fosse a coisa mais simples.

Não era.

Aquela era a cama de Bones. Onde ela dormia. Sonhava... onde ela repousava o corpo, a mente, os pensamentos e sentimentos que representavam o mundo para ele.

Engolindo em seco, Seeley virou-se para ela, encarando-a. Seu coração saltou uma batida mais rápida ao ver o brilho azul que o fitava, sem hesitação. E ele se sentiu aquecido e honrado por ler o que aquele olhar lhe dizia... ela confiava nele. Ela se sentia segura com ele.

Tentando controlar a respiração, ele soltou a mão dela e inspirou. Então puxou o lençol da cama e bateu de leve no colchão.

"Vem, Bones. Hora de dormir."

Ela aquiesceu e deitou-se sobre a cama, acomodando-se. Booth puxou o lençol de volta, cobrindo-a com cuidado.

Os olhos dela acompanhavam cada movimento seu, e ele tentava ignorar o fato de que seu coração ainda batia forte.

"Prontinho" inclinando-se, depositou um beijo suave na testa de Brennan.

Mas antes que ele pudesse erguer-se totalmente e se afastar, ela segurou seu braço.

Os olhos de Seeley se abriram em surpresa.

"Você pode ficar... até eu dormir?"

O pedido dela foi feito num tom tão suave, quase infantil... ele não teve como resistir.

Um pequeno sorriso tocou seus lábios quase sem querer. E ele se viu tomando um canto da cama onde se sentou, ficando ao lado dela, exatamente como fazia com Parker quando ele não queria dormir com medo de ter pesadelos.

Seeley levou uma das mãos aos cabelos dela, acariciando-os levemente. "Feche os olhos, Bones. Eu estou aqui com você..."

Suas palavras, sussurradas com carinho, tiveram o poder desejado – ela sorriu, cerrando os olhos em silêncio.

Ele pôde perceber o corpo dela relaxar de imediato. E sentiu o coração pleno... cheio de um calor intenso... um que o aqueceu por inteiro, enquanto ouvia o som constante e delicado da respiração dela encher o quarto em perfeita sintonia com o ritmo de seus dedos nos cabelos macios e escuros.

* * *

**Acho que esses dois estão se aproximando... devagar e sempre ;)**

**Eu já disse o quanto adoro comentários, não? BabyPinkDeschanel e JackieSoLi, muito obrigada pelos elogios de vocês! Nina... super obrigada pelo _help_ *.***

**E a quem leu... até o próximo capítulo!**


	24. Razões Que A Própria Razão Desconhece

**Título:** **Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** variando do R ao NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 24/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**#24: Razões Que A Própria Razão Desconhece**

Temperance Brennan acordou sentindo um cheiro gostoso no ar. Um sorriso se espalhou naturalmente em seu rosto ao reconhecer o aroma familiar... Booth.

Ela imediatamente abriu os olhos, mas não o encontrou.

Piscou, olhando em redor. Ela se lembrava de ter adormecido com ele ao seu lado, na cama... com o carinho dele em seus cabelos.

Seu coração sentiu uma pequena pontada, que ela julgou ser desapontamento, e começou a se perguntar se não teria sido um sonho. Mas então, seus olhos pousaram sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, e ela avistou a conhecida fivela vermelha. Por cima dela, havia um papel. Temperance o pegou e logo reconheceu a letra.

A letra de Booth.

_Bom dia, flor do dia!**  
**Sei que não é o melhor jeito de começar sua manhã, mas deixei o agente Pendrell na sua sala esperando você acordar. Tente não dar muito trabalho ao garoto até nos encontrarmos na hora do almoço. Vejo você no Diner, mesma mesa de sempre.**  
**B._

Ela sentiu o sorriso voltar a seu rosto e se expandir assim que terminou de ler o bilhete. Lembrava-se de ter adormecido quase sem perceber na noite passada. Depois da xícara de café e do programa de infância de Booth na televisão, ele a havia acompanhado até o quarto, e ela pedira que ficasse com ela até que adormecesse.

E ele tinha feito isso. Ela nem sequer se lembrava como havia mergulhado no sono, mas se lembrava vividamente das palavras dele... e do toque gentil e gostoso dos dedos dele em seus cabelos, que a haviam embalado para dormir.

A lembrança mexeu com Temperance, produzindo uma sensação não tão nova, mas inesperada. A imagem que veio à sua mente invocou seu desejo de sentir como seria estar nos braços de Booth... ele deitando-a sobre a cama... deitando sobre ela...

_Oh, não!_ Que pensamentos eram aqueles? Por vezes não conseguia controlar o que pensava, nem seus desejos. Booth mexia com ela, de diferentes formas. Com sua calculada sensatez e também com seus hormônios.

Mas ela sabia que não era prudente dar asas à sua imaginação. Por mais que às vezes quisesse – desejasse com ardor – sentir os braços de Booth, saber como seria experimentar todas aquelas coisas que um relacionamento com ele prometia, ela sabia que não era prudente deixar-se vagar naquelas ilusões.

Tinha um grande medo de arriscar sua relação com Booth, que já era tão perfeita... era mais do que ela poderia querer ou mesmo ter esperado de uma relacionamento. E Temperance era muito mais aberta a crer que um relacionamento assim durasse, do que um embasado na euforia do "amor". Afinal, um relacionamento convencional tendia sempre àquele mesmo destino, não? Ao fim. O mesmo destino de todos os relacionamentos que ela tinha como parâmetro.

O que ela e Booth compartilhavam havia sido construído ao longo dos anos e das experiências que passaram juntos. Ela considerava já ter ido longe demais em termos de relações humanas, e não se via capaz de ir mais além, de _mudar_ - como dissera a ele - mais do que já havia mudado.

Tinha medo de decepcioná-lo. Tinha medo de se decepcionar. E se o perdesse, não perderia apenas um amante, mas seu melhor amigo. Seu esteio...

Por mais desejo que sentisse por Booth – e ela sentia! Muito! - não estava disposta a arriscar tudo o que tinha com ele cedendo ao desejo. Não arriscaria o que tinha de mais precioso por uma experiência sexual com ele.. até porque, com Booth, ela sabia, não seria apenas sexo. E Temperance tinha medo... medo de se perder nele... de não conseguir separar as coisas como sempre conseguira com os outros.

Ela _sabia_ que com Booth tudo seria diferente. Tudo _era _diferente. E, além disso, não achava que a satisfação sexual momentânea compensasse perdê-lo. Ela o queria em sua vida definitivamente, e achava que havia encontrado a forma perfeita para que isso acontecesse – sendo como foram até agora.

Mas, contra toda a razão, seu peito experimentava uma sensação de aperto, de revolta. E era sempre assim que se via às voltas com aquela súbita ansiedade, com aquela espécie de necessidade por Booth... de estar perto dele, junto a ele... e que estava se tornando mais forte e mais frequente nos últimos tempos.

Ela sabia que, racionalmente falando, tinha a ver com aquele caso que estavam enfrentando e suas implicações. Tudo isso estava mexendo com ambos, deixando-os mais suscetíveis às ondas de emoção. E ao desejo...

Temperance sabia que ele também a desejava. Ela podia ver isso nos olhos dele muitas das vezes em que a fitava. Ela pôde sentir isso quando ele quase a beijara na cabine de interrogatório. Ela sentira isso quando o beijara enquanto ele dormia no sofá de seu escritório na noite passada.

_Céus!_ Ela ainda era capaz de sentir os lábios dele nos seus, a textura...

Um suspiro lhe escapou, e ela se deu conta de que estava com os dedos sobre a boca.

O que estava acontecendo com ela? Por que já não estava encontrando a mesma força para resistir de antes? Por que tinha que desejá-lo com todas as forças do seu pensamento? Por que tinha de se sentir cada vez mais tentada a se aproximar dele – ainda mais – se sabia que era a coisa mais arriscada que poderia fazer?

Só então ela percebeu que não tinha as respostas para aquelas perguntas. E, pela primeira vez, sua lógica não lhe deu as razões.

Levantando-se da cama, suspirou, querendo deixar aqueles pensamentos de lado. Então seus olhos caíram novamente sobre a fivela do cinto que ele havia deixado na sua mesinha de cabeceira sobre o bilhete, antes de sair.

Seu coração deu um pequeno salto, sem que ela soubesse explicar o por quê.

Decidindo que não era sensato procurar uma razão naquele momento, correu para o banheiro para se aprontar.

Após tomar um banho rápido, Temperance se vestiu e selecionou algumas coisas para levar consigo para o seu dia de trabalho no laboratório.

Ao abrir a porta do quarto e entrar na sala, encontrou o agente Allan Pendrell cochilando no sofá.

"Bom dia, agente Pendrell!" ela disse em voz alta.

Imediatamente o rapaz se levantou, assustado, ficando de pé. "Bom dia, doutora Brennan!"

"Acho que não devia estar dormindo em serviço" ela observou, ajeitando a alça da bolsa sobre o ombro. "O agente Booth não vai gostar nada de saber disso."

"Ah, eu... é que a senhorita demorou um pouco para se levantar..." o rapaz balbuciou. "Não que eu esteja me queixando, afinal, só estou dizendo que..."

"É melhor que isso não se repita, agente Pendrell" ela disse, já rumando para a porta.

"Por favor, não conte isso ao Booth, doutora Brennan" o agente correu atrás dela. "Não vai se repetir, eu prometo."

"É bom que não se repita" ela respondeu, sem olhá-lo, enquanto destrancava a porta. "Porque eu não costumo esconder coisas do meu parceiro."

"Claro" o rapaz disse, saindo na cola dela.

A manhã no Jeffersonian custou a passar. Temperance tentava se concentrar em sua correspondência eletrônica quando sua estagiária, Daisy Wick, apareceu de surpresa à porta.

"Olá, doutora Brennan!" a moça cumprimentou animadamente, entrando pela sala. "Posso entrar por um minuto?"

Temperance ergueu os olhos do computador para a estagiária.

"Você já entrou, senhorita Wick" observou, fitando a moça que já estava na frente de sua mesa. "E se eu bem a conheço, vai me tomar mais do que um minuto. Mas estou ouvindo."

Daisy ficou muda por alguns instantes, antes de tornar a falar, o semblante caindo. "Ah, me desculpe, doutora Brennan. É que eu queria muito me despedir antes de embarcar."

Só então Temperance se lembrou de que a moça estava se referindo à expedição para as Ilhas Maluku, na Indonésia. Os coordenadores do projeto haviam resolvido colocar os planos em espera após sua alta do hospital, enquanto se recuperava do tiro. Por consequência, Daisy também não fora ainda.

Mas Temperance já havia conversado com a equipe de antropólogos que estava liderando o projeto e solicitado que começassem sem ela – pois não queria partir antes de solucionar o caso do atentado ao Jeffersonian com Booth, e não podia ir, de qualquer forma, antes do julgamento de Heather Taffet. No entanto, solicitara que Daisy que fosse na frente, representando-a, e com a garantia de que se reuniria com todos por lá quando o momento chegasse e suas responsabilidades no país estivessem cumpridas.

"Eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de lhe falar depois daquela coisa horrível que aconteceu aqui no Jeffersonian" Daisy seguiu falando, o semblante demonstrando apreensão ante a menção da explosão do museu. "Eu sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu, o tiro que a senhora levou e atrasou a sua participação no projeto."

"Eu também lamento, mas agora preciso ficar aqui, senhorita Wick. Não só pelo caso que estamos investigando como pelo julgamento da Coveira que se aproxima."

"Ah, meu Deus, que horror tudo isso acontecendo e justo agora" Daisy lastimou, balançando a cabeça. "Mas eu vou esperar ansiosa até o dia da senhora se juntar a nós lá nas Ilhas."

Então, abrindo um sorriso enorme, a moça avançou na direção de Temperance e sem prévio aviso lhe deu um forte abraço, pegando-a de surpresa.

"Faça boa viagem, senhorita Wick" a antropóloga murmurou, sem saber o que mais dizer.

Então, tão inesperadamente quanto havia se aproximado para o abraço, Daisy se afastou e começou a chorar. Brennan ficou completamente desarmada.

"Você está bem, senhorita Wick?" ela perguntou, incerta.

Daisy balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, mas o choro seguia copiosamente. Temperance percebeu o olhar do agente Pendrell para a cena, aparentemente tão confuso quanto ela própria.

"Sente-se um pouco, Daisy" ela disse à estagiária, erguendo-se e guiando-a até o sofá.

Daisy desabou sobre as almofadas. E como se não houvesse mais ninguém ali – ignorando a presença do agente do FBI a um canto, a moça começou a desabafar.

"Ai, eu sinto muito, doutora Brennan. Mas eu não achei que fosse ser tão difícil me despedir dos meus amigos. Do meu Lancelot..." e Daisy tornou a cair em prantos.

Temperance ficou realmente perdida, sem saber como agir, o que fazer diante do comportamento inesperado da estagiária. Ela lançou um olhar de relance para Pendrell, que estava acompanhando a cena, mas desviou os olhos assim que a viu olhar para ele. A antropóloga então pensou imediatamente no que Booth faria numa situação como aquela. Então, sentou-se ao lado da moça e colocou desajeitadamente uma das mãos nas costas dela.

"Eu posso entender que não esteja sendo fácil se afastar por um ano de todos os seus amigos... da sua casa, da sua rotina diária, senhorita Wick. Nem todos lidam bem com esse tipo de situação."

"Oh, não. Eu lido muito bem com isso" Daisy ergueu os olhos molhados para ela. "Quer dizer, eu sei que posso. Afinal, nós duas somos muito parecidas, e a senhora me disse que não podemos nos apegar a coisas e pessoas quando temos algo muito maior e que pode mudar a História das civilizações."

"Eu sei que disse isso, Daisy... mas talvez eu tenha avaliado mal as prioridades" Temperance murmurou, abaixando a cabeça.

Ela repentinamente sentia a inadequação diante daquelas suas palavras que havia proferido à Daisy aproximadamente um mês atrás. Estava errada... e somente agora começava a se dar conta do tamanho de seu erro. Tornando a ergueu os olhos para Daisy, ela viu a moça estreitar os olhos, confusa, secando o rosto com um lenço que trazia no bolso.

"A senhora disse que as relações humanas são passageiras, mas que nosso trabalho é permanente, na medida em que podemos mudar os rumos de toda uma civilização pelos próximos séculos."

"Eu disse isso, senhorita Wick, mas..."

"Ah, pode me chamar de Daisy, doutora Brennan. A senhora me chamou assim duas vezes nessa conversa, e eu gostei como soou. Significa que nossos laços de interação estão se estreitando" a moça sorriu de leve. "Mas prossiga, por favor."

Então Temperance se perdeu no que ia dizer com a interrupção da estagiária. "Não, eu... devo ter sofrido um lapso momentâneo, é que essa situação me deixa confusa" murmurou, perdida.

"A senhora dizia que embora tivesse me falado que as relações inter-pessoais costumam não ser permanentes, ao passo que as descobertas científicas sim..." e Daisy fez um gesto com a mão, indicando que ela prosseguisse.

Brennan franziu o cenho, zonza pelos modos de Daisy.

"Eu só acho que posso ter me enganado no que eu disse a você antes" falou, com absoluta sinceridade. "Nem todas as relações inter-pessoais são efêmeras. Eu tenho aprendido isso ao longo dos anos, e em especial nos últimos dias" ela então se lembrou da noite nos jardins do Instituto, quando vira alguém prestes a atirar em Booth; lembrou-se do medo que sentira de perdê-lo ali, e seu instinto imediato de protegê-lo, de fazer alguma coisa – qualquer coisa – para impedir que ele fosse atingido.

E lembranças do tiro que ele levou por ela anos antes lhe vieram à mente; o desespero que sentiu ao vê-lo fechar os olhos, perdendo a consciência... seu desespero sentindo o sangue quente dele entre as mãos, escorrendo por seus dedos enquanto os paramédicos pareciam levar uma eternidade para chegar ao local. E depois, o sentimento de total vazio quando disseram a ela que ele não havia sobrevivido. E sua revolta na sequência, ao descobrir que o parceiro estava vivo, mas não havia lhe contado nada sobre a missão em que estava trabalhando. E ela tivera vontade, na ocasião, de acabar com ele por tê-la feito se sentir tão desesperada, como nunca havia se sentido antes em sua vida. Se naquela época tinha sido difícil, atualmente seria ainda mais complicado lidar com algo assim... perdê-lo. E Temperance se dava conta do quanto Booth era importante para ela.

"Então a senhora acha que é normal sentir uma certa insegurança na hora da partida?" Daisy perguntou, trazendo-a de volta de seus pensamentos.

"Se fosse há algum tempo atrás, eu não entenderia assim. Eu não tinha de quem me despedir, ou sentir falta" Brennan começou a dizer, sem perceber, olhando pela janela de vidro que dava vista para o laboratório, lá fora. "Mas hoje... hoje eu consigo entender a sua hesitação, senhorita Wick" ela encarou a moça outra vez.

"Que bom!" Daisy levou uma das mãos ao coração, parecendo aliviada. "Que bom saber disso, doutora Brennan. Eu não digo? No fundo somos muito parecidas mesmo" a moça balançou a cabeça, sorrindo, o rabo de cavalo balançando também. "Obrigada! Muito obrigada pelas suas palavras. Eu estou me sentindo muito melhor agora."

E mais uma vez surpreendendo a mentora, Daisy a abraçou.

Brennan sorriu quando se afastaram. "Fico feliz em ter ajudado."

"Eu vou esperá-la na Ilha, doutora Brennan" Daisy se levantou, sorridente. "Contarei os dias até sua chegada."

"Faça um bom trabalho por lá" Temperance disse, sem se erguer do sofá.

"Farei, sempre me espelhando na senhora. E quando tiver alguma dúvida ou insegurança, eu vou me perguntar: o que a doutora Brennan faria?" Daisy disse, solene.

"Adeus, senhorita Wick" Temprenace murmurou.

"Até breve, doutora Brennan" a moça sorriu, os olhos emocionados, e com um aceno, saiu da sala.

Assim que Daisy se foi, Temperance percebeu que, apesar do entusiasmo da estagiária com sua futura chegada nas Ilhas, ela não se sentia mais tão empolgada ante a perspectiva. Muito provavelmente pelos últimos acontecimentos que estavam tomado sua cabeça e seus pensamentos.

Então disse a si mesma que assim tudo se resolvesse, voltaria a sentir a mesma empolgação de antes.

Mas, novamente, por alguma desconhecida razão, ela sentiu que estava errada.

* * *

**Muito obrigada a quem tem lido e comentado :)**

**Comentários valem ouro para esta autora! AMO *.***

**Até o próximo capítulo.**


	25. Medidas Extremas

**Título:** **Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** variando do R ao NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 25/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**#25: Medidas Extremas**

Seeley Booth chegou ao Diner sentindo-se renovado. Logo a avistou, sentada na mesa deles, a de sempre. Pendrell estava com ela, e assim que o viu entrar no restaurante, o jovem agente se levantou de imediato.

"Oi, Bones!" Seeley sorriu para a parceira, virando-se para o outro agente. "Fim de turno para você, Pendrell" murmurou, lançando seu típico olhar que dizia 'caia fora'.

Pendrell meneou a cabeça, despedindo-se dos dois e saindo o mais rápido possível diante do olhar mortalmente sério de Booth para ele.

Feliz por encontrá-la esperando, como havia orientado no recado que deixara logo cedo ao sair do apartamento dela, Seeley deixou os olhos se perderem no rosto delicado e bonito que o encarava.

"Você leu meu bilhete" ele murmurou, ajeitando a gravata e sentando-se com um pequeno sorriso à frente dela.

"É claro que sim" ela disse. "Você deixou ao lado da minha cama..." e ela deslizou a mão sobre a mesa, empurrando um conhecido objeto vermelho em sua direção, sorrindo.

Ele não pôde resistir... sorriu ainda mais. Quando sua mão se esticou para receber a fivela, seus dedos tocaram os dela. Por um segundo houve uma reação de arrepio em seu braço. E então, para sua surpresa, inesperadamente ela acariciou sua palma. Um simples deslizar de um polegar sobre a parte interna de sua mão, e o gesto lhe enviou uma mensagem que acelerou seu coração.

Ela ainda sorria. Um sorriso lindo, puro.

Seeley sentiu a urgência de beijá-la ali mesmo. E, de repente, imagens do seu sonho na noite anterior, quando adormecera no sofá da sala dela lhe vieram à mente.

Sonho...? Tinha sido tão real. E ele conseguia rememorar a sensação agora, tão nítida quanto o roce suave do polegar que ela deslizava em sua palma.

Booth então prendeu o dedo dela entre sua mão. Os olhos de Brennan se arregalaram um pouco, como se ela tivesse sido surpreendida por seu gesto. Mas ela não se afastou. Pelo contrário. Ela tocou sua mão que lhe prendia o polegar com a outra mão dela.

Então Seeley uniu sua outra mão ao gesto, de modo que estavam ali, os dois de mãos dadas sobre a mesa. E seus dedos se apertaram mutuamente, e eles partilharam novos sorrisos.

Ele pôde sentir o coração se aquecer instantaneamente. Temperance Brennan não estava fugindo de seu toque. Ela não apenas estava aceitando-o, como correspondendo a ele. E isso, de alguma forma, enchia seu peito com algo quente e gostoso.

O momento foi interrompido quando a garçonete se aproximou para saber o que ele gostaria de pedir. Contendo a urgência de continuar a segurar as mãos de Bones nas suas, Seeley rompeu a contragosto o contato, guardando a fivela esquecida sobre a mesa no bolso de seu paletó enquanto fazia seu pedido.

Assim que a funcionária se afastou, ele esticou uma das mãos, roubando uma batata do prato ao lado de Bones, próximo ao copo de suco e uma omelete que ela visivelmente estivera comendo antes de sua chegada.

"Não acredito que pediu uma porção de fritas!" ele brincou, sabendo do discurso dela sobre saúde.

"São suas" ela disse, sorrindo e estendendo as batatas para ele. "Pedi para você."

"Se eu não a conhecesse tão bem, poderia até acreditar" ele riu, provocando-a.

"Está duvidando das minhas boas intenções, Booth? Assim você me ofende" ela entrou na brincadeira.

"Eu nunca duvido das suas intenções, Bones... estou duvidando do seu estômago" ele riu, mordendo a batata que havia surrupiado do prato dela.

"Você está mais disposto hoje" ela observou. "Algum motivo especial?"

Ele meneou a cabeça, terminando de mastigar a batata roubada. "Acho que apenas tive uma ótima noite."

Seeley disse as palavras de forma natural, e detectou o leve sorriso que tocou o canto dos lábios dela. Então a sensação dos cabelos macios da parceira contra seus dedos, a respiração tranquila enquanto ela adormecera com sua companhia ao lado dela na noite anterior trouxe de volta aquele calor familiar ao seu coração.

"O descanso lhe fez muito bem" ela comentou, pegando uma das batatas. "As olheiras sumiram."

"É, eu dormi bem melhor noite passada."

"Eu também" ela disse, em tom baixo, o olhar se erguendo para ele de forma quase tímida – quase.

Ele a fitou, e seus olhos se cruzaram, e a imagem dela, adormecida praticamente em seus braços fez o coração de Seeley disparar.

Afrouxando a gravata, ele desviou do olhar da parceira para evitar qualquer constrangimento – como inclinar-se sobre a mesa e beijá-la. Não seria nada prudente. Não ali. Não naquele momento.

"E como foi a sua manhã?" perguntou, tentando levar a conversa para um lado mais seguro.

"Sem nada de interessante" Brennan respondeu, mexendo o copo de suco. "A senhorita Wick foi se despedir de mim antes de embarcar para a Indonésia."

A menção fez o estômago de Booth revirar um pouco, ciente de que tão logo o pesadelo daquele caso terminasse e a Coveira tivesse sido julgada, Brennan também estaria tomando um avião rumo a outro continente.

"Ela estava um tanto abalada com a iminência da partida" a parceira continuou. "Mas eu tentei seguir seus conselhos e a ajudei a se sentir melhor."

"Meus conselhos? Como assim?" ele questionou, apoiando os braços sobre a mesa, olhando com curiosidade e confusão para a parceira. "Eu lhe dei algum conselho sobre a Daisy...? Eu não me lembro disso."

"Não especificamente sobre ela, mas você me ensinou a demonstrar compaixão quando as pessoas ao meu redor estão sofrendo ou passando por um momento difícil" Brennan disse, olhando diretamente em seus olhos. "E foi o que eu fiz."

"Então você que dizer que confortou a Daisy?" Seeley perguntou, surpreso com a novidade.

"Foi o que eu fiz" a parceira confirmou, sorrindo com um certo orgulho.

"Isso é bom, Bones. Despedidas nunca são fáceis."

"É, parece que não" ela murmurou, remexendo o que restava da omelete, abaixando o olhar para o prato. "Eu achava que seria mais simples deixar tudo para trás por um ano. Mas parece que as relações que construímos ao nosso redor sempre acabam dificultando um pouco os afastamentos quando eles se fazem necessários."

"Família, amigos... essas são as coisas importantes, Bones, que tornam as despedidas nada fáceis" Seeley murmurou, olhando para ela, embora ela evitasse olhá-lo.

"Eu começo a perceber que você tem uma certa razão" ela disse, ainda remexendo a comida, sem encará-lo. "Por isso eu sempre achei que criar laços demais era desnecessário e até prejudicial."

"Formar laços de afeto nunca é uma coisa ruim, Bones" ele disse, tocando a mão dela sobre a mesa.

Brennan finalmente ergueu os olhos para ele.

"Os laços prendem, Booth" ela disse, simplesmente, mas ele notou que sem muita convicção... e ele sentiu que ela tinha mais medo do que certeza no que dizia.

"Certos tipos de laço libertam..." ele falou, quase num sussurro, olhando bem dentro dos olhos da parceira.

O momento foi quebrado quando a garçonete se aproximou trazendo o pedido dele. Depois que a moça se afastou, Seeley sorriu, voltando os olhos para o enorme sanduíche em seu prato, cheio de queijo e bacon.

"Hum, isso parece..."

"Prejudicial para o seu coração" ela disse.

"Delicioso!" ele completou, lançando um rápido olhar para Brennan e sorrindo, como se não a tivesse escutado.

Ele então avançou para o sanduíche. E pôde vê-la sacudir a cabeça, rindo, antes de voltar a comer o resto da omelete sem graça dela.

Booth deu mais uma bocada no sanduíche antes de ouvir o telefone celular tocar em seu bolso. Ele atendeu ao terceiro toque. Do outro lado da linha, era um dos agentes que havia deixado sob a responsabilidade de ir checar a propriedade do segundo suspeito da lista no caso do atentado ao Jeffersonian, o ex-cabo do Exército, Curtis Finley.

Seeley ouviu com atenção as informações, mas sem entusiasmo, e viu a expressão ansiosa de Brennan olhando para ele enquanto escutava o agente do outro lado da linha telefônica.

"Ok" suspirou. "Obrigado por informar" ele desligou o telefone, por fim, e encarou a parceira. "Ficamos sem mais um suspeito."

"O quê?" Brennan ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Enviei alguns agentes até a propriedade do tal Finley, que fica fora do perímetro urbano de DC. Encontraram o corpo do sujeito enterrado nos fundos do lugar. Pelo o que o legista informou, ele foi morto há pelo quatro meses" Seeley deslizou o celular sobre a mesa, frustrado.

"O que esgota a nossa lista de suspeitos em potencial" Brennan repetiu sua constatação, tão desanimada quanto ele.

Booth suspirou, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa e passando as mãos no rosto.

"Eu estava depositando minhas fichas nesse cara. E agora..." ele engoliu em seco. "Nós não temos muito com o que trabalhar aqui, Bones. E acho que está na hora de assumir a linha que eu não queria, mas ao que tudo indica..."

"Qual linha?" ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Nós não temos suspeitos externos. Naquele dia, apenas o eletricista, Paul Baker, esteve no museu, e já sabemos que não foi ele quem explodiu aquela granada. Fora ele, apenas Cindy Vega, que tem o álibi da reunião com o editor. Só quem pode ter conseguido acesso fácil ao Instituto, e inclusive a sua sala, é alguém do próprio Jeffersonian."

"Você já tinha cogitado essa possibilidade antes" Brennan disse, visivelmente preocupada.

"É, mas agora o cerco está cada vez mais fechado, e eu não vejo outra possibilidade. Eu já sabia que alguém de dentro facilitou o acesso ao museu e a sua sala... mas agora eu vejo que não foi só isso. Alguém lá de dentro fez tudo isso, Bones. E se está lá dentro, infiltrado entre o pessoal do Jeffersonian, pode ser qualquer um."

Ele a viu ficar pálida.

Então, ele confessou seu pior medo.

"O que me preocupa agora é que seja alguém que está mais perto de você do que nós imaginamos."

Os olhos dela se abriram em surpresa. Ele sabia que ela estava assustada.

"Eu sinto muito" Seeley murmurou. "Mas você não pode voltar para lá até eu descobrir quem está por trás de tudo isso."

"Mas Booth, eu não posso simplesmente deixar de ir ao meu trabalho" ela contra-argumentou, como ele esperava que fizesse.

"Eu explico tudo a Cam, ela não vai fazer objeção e ainda vai concordar comigo" disse, resoluto.

"Mas Booth, tem..."

"Cam vai explicar a situação aos chefões do Instituto, Bones. Eu sei que você detesta não poder brincar com seus ossinhos, mas eu preciso que você colabore comigo nessa" disse, com um pedido silencioso no olhar.

Ela mordeu os lábios, relutando um pouco antes de ceder.

"Não quero ver outro caso como do Zack se repetir, Booth" ela disse, por fim, encarando-o.

Seeley percebeu o receio da parceira. Ele entendia.

"Não vai se repetir" ele disse, com convicção.

"Como sabe? Como pode ter certeza?" Brennan o questionou, já sem nenhuma preocupação em esconder a angústia que a situação a fazia reviver.

"Eu sei que não é nenhum dos nossos _squints_, Bones."

"Não pode saber, Booth... não tem como saber. Daquela vez ninguém nem suspeitava que o Zack podia ter alguma coisa a ver com aquele caso do Gormogon..."

"Bones, você me disse outro dia que confiava no meu instinto, não disse?"

Ela se calou, olhando para ele.

"Você disse que muitas vezes não entende como esse meu instinto funciona..." Seeley prosseguiu, "...mas que viu durante esses anos todos até onde ele pode me levar. Então..." esticando uma das mãos, ele tocou a dela sobre a mesa. "Confie no meu instinto agora. Nenhum dos nossos amigos está envolvido nisso."

Brennan olhou em seus olhos, e seu polegar roçou os dedos dela, tentando assegurá-la de suas palavras. Ele mesmo não sabia como explicar, mas seu instinto lhe dizia que nenhum dos _squints_ tinha a ver com aquele atentado e com a ameaça a Bones.

E Seeley estava disposto a seguir seu instinto uma vez mais... assim como estava disposto a protegê-la com sua vida, se preciso fosse. Sem hesitar.

* * *

**Ainda tem alguém lendo esta fic? * autora pensativa ***


	26. Caixa De Pandora

**Título:** **Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** variando do R ao NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 26/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**# 26: Caixa De Pandora**

Ficar sem poder ir ao Jeffersonian realmente estava sendo um desafio para Temperance Brennan. Agora sua rotina estava ficando claustrofóbica, as 24 do dia na companhia de um agente do FBI. Pendrell e Byers durante o dia, Booth durante a noite.

No caso do parceiro, ela não se queixava, mas já estava começando a ficar nervosa com toda a vigilância e sem poder fazer seu trabalho. Desde que Booth havia tido aquela conversa com ela no Diner, três dias atrás, Brennan não voltara a pisar os pés no laboratório. Agora apenas tentava se dedicar a alguma coisa que não a deixasse enlouquecer, sentindo-se refém de um inimigo oculto.

Escrever ela já não conseguia. Mantinha contato com a equipe em Maluku, e isso a fazia se perguntar se não seria melhor estar lá, com eles. Daisy a mantinha informada de tudo, com e-mails e resumos quase diários. Temperance a invejava um pouquinho, lá nas Ilhas, podendo trabalhar e se mover livremente.

Ela suspirou, um dedo batendo distraidamente sobre uma das teclas do computador. De repente, um barulho vindo da entrada de seu apartamento chamou sua atenção. Ela se virou a tempo de ver Booth e Byers conversando; estava na hora da troca de turno. Byers se virou e acenou em despedida.

"Boa noite, doutora!"

Temperance respondeu com um meneio, não muito animada. Ela observou Booth entrar em seu apartamento, tirar o paletó e pendurá-lo sobre uma das poltronas da sala. E sem muita dificuldade notou como ele parecia cansado enquanto afrouxava a gravata e desabotoava os punhos da camisa.

Ela continuou a observá-lo em silêncio, sentada à mesa onde estava mexendo no computador. E sentiu uma leve onda de calor diante da visão, agora tão familiar dele, em sua casa. Era assim todas as noites, já fazia uma semana. E havia se tornado tão familiar, que ela sentia uma espécie de conforto com a situação.

Booth então pareceu finalmente notar sua presença.

"Oi, Bones" ele disse, sem muito ânimo, aproximando-se alguns passos de onde ela estava.

"Já comeu?" Temperance perguntou.

"Ainda não tive tempo para pensar em comida" ele respondeu, o cansaço evidente na voz.

Temperance se levantou no mesmo instante. "Vou servir o jantar."

Sem esperar pela resposta dele, ela entrou na cozinha e retirou a comida do forno. Depois de alguns minutos, viu Booth entrando no ambiente também, arregaçando as mangas da camisa.

"O cheiro está ótimo" ele comentou, sentando-se numa das cadeiras que ficavam ao redor do balcão de mármore que fazia as vezes de mesa, onde ela já havia disposto pratos e talheres mais cedo, para esperá-lo.

Quando Temperance colocou a travessa de comida sobre a bancada, o parceiro finalmente pareceu recobrar o ânimo tão característico que ela conhecia como Booth, e isso a deixou extremamente feliz.

"Macarrão com queijo! Não acredito, Bones..." ele ergueu os olhos para ela, um sorriso imenso no rosto.

Ela correspondeu ao sorriso, sem conseguir evitar.

"Você realmente sabe do que eu gosto!" ele disse, servindo-se sem cerimônia.

Temperance o observou retirar a comida com entusiasmo, o sorriso ainda em seus lábios. Logo em seguida, ela foi até a geladeira pegar a jarra de chá gelado que havia preparado, já que Booth não podia tomar álcool por estar oficialmente em serviço. Deixando a bebida sobre o balcão, sentou-se à frente dele.

"Como foi seu dia hoje?" ela perguntou, casualmente.

De repente, percebeu o silêncio de Booth e a forma como ele a encarou por um instante enquanto ela servia o chá no copo dele. Temperance percebeu que havia algo estranho com o parceiro, que repentinamente ficou em silêncio e assumiu um semblante um pouco desconfortável.

"Tudo bem, Booth?" perguntou, querendo entender a mudança repentina de humor do parceiro.

Ele pigarreou, remexendo o macarrão com o garfo. "Tudo. Eu vou ligar um pouco a TV, se você não se importa. Quero ouvir as notícias."

"Claro" ela disse, observando-o erguer-se para ir ligar o aparelho televisor que ficava na sala.

Temperance se serviu do macarrão, ainda atenta a Booth, que retornou para a mesa e começou a comer, encarando o prato. Ele não falava nada, e o som do noticiário enchia o ar do apartamento. Ela sabia, ela sentia que algo o estava incomodando, mas não conseguia imaginar o que poderia ser. Ela queria falar alguma coisa, tentar perguntar a ele novamente o que estava acontecendo, mas antes que tivesse uma chance, a voz do repórter na TV chamou sua atenção.

_É na próxima semana o julgamento da criminosa Heather Taffet, mais conhecida como 'A Coveira', que enterrava suas vítimas ainda vivas. Entre as testemunhas da acusação estarão Jack Hodgins, herdeiro do grupo multimilionário Cantilever, e a conhecida antropóloga forense Temperance Brennan. _

Ela e Booth e ergueram os olhos um para o outro. Como de comum acordo, eles se ergueram e foram até a sala. De pé, a atenção dos dois se voltou para a tela e para o repórter que dava a notícia.

_Ambos devem comparecer ao tribunal para acusar Heather Taffet por seus crimes, inclusive tendo sido eles próprios vítimas da criminosa, mas escapando com vida para ver a luz do dia e reunir provas contra Taffet. Especula-se que a doutora Brennan, autora de romances policiais que figuram entre os mais vendidos, aparentemente foi vítima de um incidente ocorrido há cerca de um mês no Instituto Jeffersonian, onde os doutores Hodgins e Brennan trabalham, e que pode ter a ver com a proximidade do julgamento da Coveira. Seria esse 'incidente' não divulgado para a mídia uma retaliação por parte da assassina mais misteriosa dos últimos tempos?_

Temperance sentiu um frio na espinha. Então sentiu o corpo tremer quando Booth esmurrou o encosto de uma das poltronas da sala.

"Como ficaram sabendo disso?" ele urrou.

Ela percebeu sem qualquer dificuldade que o parceiro estava furioso.

"Não era para ninguém saber o que aconteceu no Jeffersonian!" Booth começou a dar passos curtos de lá para cá do ambiente, bufando. "Mas que droga!" ele então parou, dando um murro em uma parede.

Temperance se aproximou dele, preocupada. "Calma, Booth..."

"Calma? Você me pede calma?" ele se virou para ela, os olhos injetados. "Estamos fechados num cerco, Bones! Mal conseguimos provas, não temos um suspeito e tem alguém ao nosso redor que está envolvido nisso, e você me pede calma?"

Ela caminhou até o computador, em silêncio. Então abriu um arquivo onde vinha mantendo cada evidência e cada passo da investigação daquele caso, desde o começo.

"Lembra da bala que retiraram de mim? Do tiro que eu levei naquela noite da explosão?"

Ele se aproximou, sem dizer nada, os olhos fixos nela.

Temperance continuou. "Eu sei, ainda não temos uma arma suspeita para comparar com o projétil. Mas pelo menos sabemos que tipo de arma estamos procurando" ela disse, já ciente disso. "A bala é de uma marca antiga, um revólver 3.8 de um modelo comum nos anos 60."

Booth se acercou mais, apoiando uma das mãos no quadril. "Hodgins não conseguiu nada de anormal naquela bala. E o pessoal da balística do FBI fez um relatório completo sobre isso. Mas só esse detalhe do modelo da arma não nos leva a lugar algum. Sabe quantas pessoas têm um 38 da década de 60 só em Washington, DC, Bones?" ele falou, frustrado. "Já buscamos por todas as pistolas 3.8 dessa época registradas, mas nenhuma foi compatível até agora. E ainda restam centenas de pessoas com esse tipo de arma registrada para compararmos e interrogarmos... isso sem contar com a possibilidade de uma arma sem registro ter sido usada, o que é o mais provável" ele então suspirou, esfregando a testa.

"Sei que isso não restringe as nossas opções nem nos leva a algum lugar concreto, mas não acha curioso o fato de que a granada usada na explosão é um modelo antigo, usado em treinamentos do exército? E a bala é de uma arma dos idos de 1960...? Estamos procurando alguém por volta dos 50 anos, que tenha sido membro do exército por algum período. Isso pode ajudar a diminuir sua busca nessa lista de pessoas com registro de uma pistola 3.8 de 1960."

"Um pouco" ele concordou com a observação dela. "Mas o que me preocupa agora é o fato de que, seja quem for essa pessoa, está mais perto de nós do que estamos nos dando conta, Bones" ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, frustrado.

"Você continua suspeitando de alguém do Jeffersonian" ela disse, já ciente da desconfiança de Booth.

"Alguém que sabe o que está se passando lá dentro... que tem acesso ao lugar... e sabe dos seus passos" ele olhou para ela, a preocupação estampada no rosto.

Temperance sentiu um arrepio involuntário na espinha. "Mas você disse que tem certeza de que não é nenhum dos nossos... nem mesmo algum dos estagiários..."

"Mas é alguém que tem acesso ao laboratório, Bones... alguém que consegue andar livremente sem ser percebido como um suspeito" ele deu voltas pelo pequeno espaço da sala, apertando o próprio queixo enquanto falava, quase de si para si.

Ela o observou, assistindo o processo de reflexão dele se formando à medida que identificava os traços do parceiro se tornarem mais sérios, a mandíbula retesada, as sobrancelhas mais cerradas, o olhar focado em algum ponto indistinto da sala. E Temperance se surpreendeu com a sensação que essa observação despertou nela, uma espécie de arrepio – e sabia que não era de medo, pois varreu seu corpo de maneira prazerosa.

"Vigilância" ele então murmurou, estacando de repente. "Vigilância! Como eu não pensei nisso antes?" Booth esbravejou, correndo para pegar o telefone no bolso do paletó pendurado numa das poltronas da sala.

Temperance se levantou da mesa do computador e se aproximou dele enquanto o observava ligar para o FBI e ordenar que fossem levantadas as fichas de todos os funcionários do time da vigilância do Jeffersonian.

"Como eu não pensei nisso, como?" ele bufou, assim que desligou o telefone.

Estava se sentindo um perfeito idiota, um incompetente. Tanto tempo rodando em círculos, batendo a cabeça contra portas fechadas e ele sequer conseguira fazer o próprio trabalho – e pensar nos suspeitos fazia parte da coisa toda.

Sem conseguir conter a raiva, Seeley apertou os punhos, sentindo vontade de socar mais alguma coisa. Mordeu os lábios com força, tentando respirar, jogando o celular sobre o sofá.

"Booth..." Brennan tentou se aproximar, mas ele estava nervoso demais consigo mesmo para permitir.

"Não, Bones" ele ergueu um dedo, como se pedisse a ela para não dizer nada. "Eu falhei. Devia ter pensando nisso antes. Mas eu dei tempo a quem quer que esteja por trás disso para plantar a notícia do que fez na mídia. Não vê? Eu deveria proteger você e acabei expondo..."

Seus olhos buscaram os dela, de uma forma angustiada. Seeley detestava falhar em serviço, e pior quando isso envolvia pessoas a quem tinha obrigação de proteger. Bones ainda mais!

Era horrível a sensação de ter escorregado e de que alguém, àquela altura, estava rindo dele. De todos eles.

"Eu não culpo você por nada, Booth. Eu também devia ter pensado nisso antes, mas nenhum de nós pensou" ela começou a dizer, reaproximando-se alguns passos, cuidadosa. "Não fique se torturando por isso."

"Você não entende, não é, Bones?" ele a fitou, os olhos ardendo. "Eu sou o responsável por você, pela sua segurança... não era para ninguém saber o que aconteceu no Jeffersonian aquele dia. Fazia parte da minha missão resguardar essa notícia até que tivéssemos capturado o suspeito. Mas o desgraçado está lá dentro... rindo de nós... ameaçando você e agora está promovendo o terrorismo."

"Acalme-se, Booth... por favor" Brennan fechou os passos que os separava e tocou-lhe o braço. "Eu preciso que se acalme... não gosto de ver você assim."

Os olhos dele baixaram para a mão que segurava gentilmente seu braço. O toque era cuidadoso, transmitia calor e carinho.

Seeley sentiu um nó na garganta. Tentou respirar, oxigenar o cérebro a fim de pensar melhor, de voltar ao controle de si e da situação. Mas quando os dedos dela correram pela pele de seu braço, exposta pela manga dobrada de sua camisa, ele sentiu o arrepio percorrer não apenas seu braço, mas reverberar por todo seu corpo, instalando-se com um tom de urgência em seu abdômen e abaixo...

"Você me disse _um passo de cada vez, _lembra?Vamos chegar à verdade, Booth... um passo de cada vez" ela sussurrou, os dedos deslizando pelo braço dele, descendo até encontrarem sua mão.

Seeley apertou a mão dela na sua. Inspirando, ergueu o olhar para encontrar o dela.

"Você está certa. Um passo de cada vez" murmurou, meneando a cabeça.

E a sensação que o havia tomado de assalto segundos antes, tornou a invadi-lo quando ela sorriu, olhando em seus olhos... e Seeley Booth se perdeu no instante... no sorriso... nos olhos imensamente azuis...

E ele se inclinou... e com uma das mãos segurou o rosto delicado... e a beijou.

Sem planejar. Sem esperar...

Surpreendendo-se a si mesmo.

Sem pressa, sem medo... apenas tocando os lábios macios com os seus... Sabendo apenas que ela era tudo o que precisava para se acalmar, para sentir o mundo novamente firme sob seus pés.

* * *

**Obrigada pelos comentários :)**

**Feliz Dia Internacional da Mulher! Bom Carnaval!**


	27. Inquietações

**Título:** **Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** variando do R ao NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 27/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**#27: Inquietações**

Por um momento, o mundo de Temperance Brennan pareceu girar ligeiramente mais devagar. Não que isso fosse possível, ou racional... mas era assim que ela sentia, experimentando a sensação quente e macia dos lábios de Booth sobre os seus... acariciando, aquecendo... beijando...

A interação entre os dois, ali de mãos dadas, se beijando no meio de sua sala, a fazia sentir um misto de emoções.

Como quando ela havia preparado o jantar para ele e o serviu - aquele momento tinha sido tão familiar, tão bom... tão certo.

A verdade era que estava se acostumando demais a Booth, tendo-o agora tão perto, praticamente vivendo com ela sob o mesmo teto todas as noites. E a sensação que sempre a atormentava, de querer mais do que tinham juntos – apenas um pouco mais – parecia estar consumindo seu corpo por inteiro naquele momento... em que ele a beijava de forma tão cuidadosa e tão doce ao mesmo tempo.

Ela não soube dizer de quem foi a iniciativa – algo em seu cérebro lhe dizia que o beijo havia partido dele – mas era como se fosse um acordo. Um em que ele apenas se inclinou e ela o recebeu como se o esperasse dar aquele passo há tanto tempo...

Temperance se atrevera a beijá-lo uma semana atrás, quando ele estivera adormecido no sofá de sua sala no Jeffersonian, cansado demais para distinguir a realidade de um sonho. Mas desde então não havia mais cometido tal imprudência – embora desejasse quase todos os dias que ele fosse imprudente, pois ela não achava que teria a coragem para repetir tal atrevimento.

Por isso aquele beijo tinha um gosto de satisfação...

Ela estava se sentindo zonza... deliciosamente zonza. Com apenas o toque dos lábios dele.

Tinha medo de descobrir o que sentiria com um pouco mais do que aquilo. Mas era um medo satisfatório, e por isso mesmo ela sentiu o corpo vibrar quando a língua de Booth deslizou timidamente para o interior de sua boca.

Ela sentiu a mão livre dele – a que não segurava a sua – migrar para o fundo de suas costas, apertando apenas sutilmente, e uma espécie de gemido grave escapou da garganta dele, mas o som foi abafado por sua boca, que absorveu o som de prazer do parceiro, assim como seu suspiro foi capturado pela boca de Booth.

Os segundos se passaram de modo que ela já nem sabia se haviam se convertido em minutos... e nada mais importava – ou era mais real, palpável e satisfatório – do que os lábios de Booth nos seus... os movimentos suaves e ao mesmo tempo tão intensos.

Ela podia sentir seus desejos, seus medos, todos se misturando e se convertendo na sensação gostosa de arrepio que tomava seu corpo.

E, de repente, um som vindo de algum lugar... de um espaço que ela não sabia precisar onde, um som distante – ou nem tanto – fez eco em sua mente. Mas Temperance não estava certa se era apenas em sua cabeça...

Até que sentiu o calor de Booth se afastando, e o som se tornou finalmente real, claro e estridente.

O chamado do telefone tomou o lugar dos arrepios que varriam seu corpo, fazendo tremer – mas de frio. De falta...

Ela olhou para Booth, ainda confusa e assustada, sob o efeito daquele beijo inesperado. Sem conseguir organizar as ideias para esboçar alguma reação, Temperance apenas suspirou, a encará-lo.

O som do suspiro dela foi o que o trouxe de volta ao mundo real, arrancando-o do torpor em que se deixara cair.

Quase sem fôlego, Seeley reuniu todas as suas forças e sua mão rompeu contato com a mão de Brennan. E ele recuou dois passos para trás. O rosto dela estava vermelho, os lábios semi-abertos e nos olhos azuis havia uma expressão de surpresa que foi como um golpe de realidade em seu estômago.

"Me desculpe... eu..." balbuciou, ofegante "...me desculpe."

O telefone seguia tocando, o som estridente e irritante para seus ouvidos. Respirando fundo, Seeley meneou a cabeça na direção do aparelho que ficava sobre uma pequena mesinha na sala.

"Você devia atender."

Brennan então se moveu, sacudindo a cabeça em rápida concordância.

"Mas cuidado" ele a chamou, assim que ela se aproximou, um pouco trôpega, do aparelho. "Se for alguém suspeito, passe pra mim."

Ela meneou a cabeça, atendendo o telefone em seguida. "Alô?"

Ele acompanhou-lhe os movimentos de forma atenta, sentindo o corpo tensionado.

"Ah, oi, Angela."

Assim que ouviu o nome da artista, Seeley sentiu seu corpo relaxar de imediato.

"Sim, nós vimos o noticiário. Não, ainda não sabemos como a imprensa soube."

Correndo uma das mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos, ele se sentiu o peso da culpa e da vergonha apoderar-se de si. Olhando para a parceira, entretida na conversa com Angela, aproveitou o momento para se afundar pelo apartamento.

Confuso, zonzo, Booth tomou a direção do banheiro, onde se refugiou... de sua própria humilhação.

Encostando-se à pia, suspirou, frustrado.

_Droga..._

Culpando-se por se deixar levar pelo momento, pela fraqueza, tentou se lembrar por que e para que estava ali – protegê-la. Era isso o que tinha de fazer, e era nisso o que havia falhado.

_Droga!_

Ele sentiu as mãos apertaram as bordas da pia com força. Olhando rapidamente para seu reflexo no espelho, Seeley sentiu-se um fraco.

Não, não estava certo. Não podia – não devia – pensar assim. Tinha falhado nas investigações do causador de todo aquele caso, tinha sido fraco ao avançar e beijar sua parceira como havia feito naquela maldita noite na escadaria do Edifício Hoover... mas ainda era tempo de consertar suas falhas.

Afastando-se da pia, respirou fundo. Com determinação, desabotoou a camisa, puxando-a para fora da calça. Estava cansado, frustrado, nervoso... com a cabeça quente demais para agir de forma coerente. Precisava de um banho.

Terminando de se despir, entrou embaixo do chuveiro, ligando a ducha que despejou um jato de água morna sobre suas costas. O contato foi bem vindo, e ele colocou a cabeça sob a água, como se pudesse carregar a confusão de seus pensamentos juntamente com o suor e o cansaço daquele dia frustrante.

Suspirando, levou as mãos aos cabelos, fechou os olhos e tentou sentir apenas o fluxo da água em seu corpo. Mas logo imagens involuntárias invadiram-lhe a mente... imagens dela... Temperance Brennan...

Bones...

Os lábios tão macios sob os seus... tão receptivos...

Não! Ele estava errado!

Abriu os olhos imediatamente, tentando focar, racionalizar. Tinha sido melhor interromper seu ato impensado antes que ela o repelisse como da última vez...

_Eu não posso... eu não sei como..._

Aquelas palavras ainda ecoavam no fundo de sua mente, e o espanto que acabara de ver nos olhos dela ao romper o beijo na sala o fez reviver as imagens daquela noite fria naquela escadaria com uma exatidão perturbadora.

Ele suspirou, apoiando um dos braços contra os azulejos frios da parede, enquanto a água corria por suas costas.

Droga! Ele quase tinha colocado tudo a perder... mais uma vez. Mas estava confuso, com os pensamentos embaralhados, e aquela notícia no telejornal não havia ajudado em nada. O caso o estava estrangulando mentalmente, e seus sentimentos por Brennan talvez o estivessem sufocando também.

Sweets devia ter razão. O psicólogo havia lhe dito que o caso o havia abalado tanto quanto a Brennan. Na ocasião Seeley rejeitara o diagnóstico e simplesmente tentara ignorar qualquer pensamento de que pudesse não ser competente o bastante para lidar com o caso.

Mas Sweets tinha razão. Era pessoal. Pessoal demais. E isso, de alguma forma, havia começado a comprometer as coisas. Afinal, nunca havia levado tanto tempo para solucionar um caso, nunca havia deixado uma associação lógica como a suspeita sobre o pessoal da segurança do Instituto lhe passar despercebida por tanto tempo... ele estava sendo parcial, e isso o corroía por dentro.

Precisava ser objetivo, aprender a compartimentalizar. A ser mais racional.

E para isso era preciso admitir a si mesmo que sua aproximação de Brennan - na última semana, em especial - estava mexendo com sua objetividade. Agora ele estava com ela não apenas em campo, trabalhando, mas dentro do espaço dela – da casa dela... da vida dela.

Agora voltava para o apartamento dela todas as noites depois do trabalho. E ela estava lá, esperando por ele. E ele se sentia confortável com a companhia dela, e ela lhe perguntava como havia sido o dia... e eles conversavam, e ela fazia comida para ele e depois assistiam juntos a alguma coisa na TV... no final, apenas não dormiam juntos, mas haviam estabelecido uma relação tão familiar que somente agora ele se dava conta disso.

De quão parecida a realidade estava chegando de seu sonho...

Aquele sonho em que ambos tinham uma vida alternativa, um relacionamento alternativo...

_Oh, Deus!_

Seeley apertou os punhos ao lado do corpo, sentindo-se um tolo por somente agora perceber o quanto estava envolvido com aquilo tudo, e certamente seus sentimentos por ela – seus sonhos e expectativas, ainda que inconfessados – o estavam deixando em estado letárgico. Era quase como se o seu subconsciente o estivesse impedindo de resolver o caso com rapidez, afinal, isso poria fim à tudo... às noites com ela, ao novo tipo de intimidade que haviam estabelecido enquanto fazia a segurança dela... e inevitavelmente à viagem para a Indonésia, que Brennan faria assim que tudo estivesse resolvido...

"Droga, droga, droga!" murmurou, apertando a mandíbula.

Correu uma das mãos sobre os cabelos molhados, um novo suspiro escapando de sua garganta. Sweets adoraria saber disso! O sujeito com certeza teria um tratado a fazer em cima de tudo isso.

Era estúpido, vergonhoso, mas Seeley tinha de reconhecer que havia permitido que seus sentimentos por Brennan interferissem em sua investigação.

Em alguns momentos percebia o que estava acontecendo – em momentos raros em que sua consciência parecia alertá-lo do perigo. Como no momento da cozinha, pouco tempo atrás, em que estiveram tão próximos de um casal que, por um minuto, ele se vira transportado àquele sonho pós-cirurgia. Por isso pedira a ela para ligar a TV, a fim de distrair os pensamentos daquele rumo tão perigoso, a fim de tentar quebrar aquele clima tão doméstico que tanto queria ter ao lado dela. Porque às vezes Seeley ainda tinha esperança...

Mas ele sabia que estava apenas se enganando. Não podia mais adiar, ainda que de forma involuntária, a resolução daquele caso. Precisava pôr fim àquilo tudo o quanto antes, mesmo que isso significasse perdê-la para a Indonésia, perder aquelas noites caseiras e aqueles momentos de intimidade. Porque ele sabia que não havia como esperar que fosse diferente.

Brennan era uma mulher do mundo. Uma cientista, uma escritora famosa. Ela era assim... racional, inteligente, bem sucedida... jamais trocaria tudo isso por uma vida simples e pelo pouco que ele tinha a oferecer.

Ela era mais. Ela precisava de mais. E tentar se iludir e prendê-la fisicamente ao seu lado com a desculpa da não resolução daquele caso não mudaria os fatos.

Suspirando, Booth desligou o chuveiro e agarrou uma toalha do lado de fora do box. Secando-se, enrolou-se na peça e recolheu as roupas que havia deixado jogadas no chão do banheiro.

Respirando profundamente, abriu a porta e dirigiu-se ao quarto de hóspedes, onde suas coisas estavam. Depois de vestir uma calça de moletom confortável e uma camiseta branca, voltou à sala, sabendo que não poderia evitá-la o resto da noite.

Seu dever agora era agir como se nada de mais tivesse acontecido entre eles. Havia pedido desculpas, e... bem, ela não faria disso um grande drama. Afinal, já haviam se beijado antes e continuaram amigos e trabalhando juntos no dia seguinte. Não podia ser tão difícil assim.

Ao entrar novamente na sala, ele a viu sentada ao lado da mesa onde ficava o telefone – agora desligado.

Ele se aproximou com cuidado.

Ela ergueu os olhos ao perceber sua presença, mas não disse ou esboçou qualquer reação que dissesse que algo como um beijo havia se passado entre eles havia tão pouco tempo.

Foi ela quem falou primeiro.

"Angela ficou preocupada com a notícia no jornal. Ela e Hodgins estavam assistindo" Brennan informou.

"Eles estão bem, não estão?" ele perguntou, preocupado com os amigos.

"Sim" Brennan ajeitou uma mecha atrás da orelha antes de continuar. "A Angela está aflita, e o Hodgins está com raiva de tudo isso... de quem quer que seja o responsável por tudo isso."

"Eu o entendo perfeitamente. Eu também estou" assim que disse as palavras, ele pôde ver a preocupação nos olhos dela. "Mas fique tranquila, Bones. Eu não vou ter um novo acesso de raiva."

A menção a seu ataque anterior logo trouxe a lembrança do momento em que avançara sobre ela, beijando-a...

Seeley desviou o olhar.

"Bom, agora temos uma nova direção que tomar. É apenas uma questão de tempo."

"Uma questão de quanto tempo _mais_, certo?" as palavras lhe saíram duras, amargas.

Ele então olhou para a TV, ainda ligada. E sem pensar, sem esperar mais, seus pés o levaram até o sofá, onde havia jogado o celular logo após a ligação para o Bureau. Pegando o telefone, voltou a discar o número conhecido.

Após três chamadas, sua ligação foi atendida.

"Aqui é o agente Seeley Booth, insígnia JTT019098111..." assim que do outro lado fizeram o registro de sua identificação e a checagem de seu número de telefone, ele pediu a transferência para o escritório de dados, sendo atendido rapidamente. "Solicitei um levantamento de dados há pouco, queria saber se já fizeram algum progresso."

_"Estamos trabalhando nisso ainda, agente Booth"_ o agente do outro lado da linha informou. _"Se puder nos dar mais algum tempo, lhe enviaremos as fichas completas de todos os funcionários da segurança do Instituto Jeffersonian."_

Seeley deixou um suspiro frustrado escapar, sem poder evitar. "Ok. Continuem trabalhando nisso, por favor."

_"Não se preocupe."_

Com um rápido agradecimento, Seeley desligou o celular.

"Está tudo bem?" a voz de Brennan chamou sua atenção.

Erguendo os olhos do telefone móvel que ainda segurava em uma das mãos, ele meneou a cabeça.

"Está sim"... não estava?

Ele teve vontade de perguntar a ela, mas se conteve. Já haviam passado por aquilo antes. Era apenas ignorar qualquer ideia de constrangimento. Ela podia fazer isso com facilidade. Ele também conseguiria.

A atenção de Temperance se prendeu a ele... ao olhar, aos movimentos quase imperceptíveis da mandíbula... a expressão do rosto que se apertava ligeiramente.

Ela queria desesperadamente ler nas entrelinhas de cada pequeno gesto dele o que poderia estar passando pela cabeça de Booth. Ele estava preocupado com o caso, não havia dúvida.

Mas o beijo entre eles... que havia acontecido há tão pouco tempo... esse também teria sido um gesto de impulsividade apenas? Um momento em que ele necessitara liberar de alguma forma toda a energia acumulada pela frustração e pelo desespero?

Ela acreditava que sim... e não o culpava por isso. Na verdade, ela própria estava enfrentando essa ebulição de reações ultimamente, lutando diariamente para contê-las. Mas sabia – estava plenamente consciente agora – de que uma aproximação física podia proporcionar um alívio que seria altamente bem vindo para ambos.

Temperance apenas não sabia como dizer isso ao parceiro.

Ele a olhava de maneira incerta, enquanto aqueles pensamentos corriam por sua mente, deixando-a mais vulnerável do que gostaria. Apenas quando Booth quebrou o contato visual e se dirigiu à mesinha da sala para deixar o celular ao lado da arma, ela conseguiu perceber que ele estava constrangido.

Não havia razão... mas, considerando a última vez em que haviam se beijado... o que ele havia dito a ela... _oh, droga!_ Ela devia ter imaginado... era óbvio que Booth estava constrangido com a situação toda.

Suspirando, ela percebeu quão loucos eram seus pensamentos de que ele pudesse aceitar que os dois apenas dessem vazão à urgência física que sentiam para aliviar a tensão do caso que pesava sobre eles. Isso seria a última coisa que Booth faria. Ele jamais aceitaria algo assim.

E que tipo de tola era ela para cogitar que poderia sobreviver a uma relação apenas física com Seeley Booth? O que eles já possuíam era tudo menos artificial... não seria como desligar um interruptor e ser capaz de esquecer que ele era o homem que mexia com seus sentimentos de uma forma que nem ela mesma sabia explicar... e nem se atrevia a arriscar.

Naquele instante, ela também se sentiu estranha – constrangida... deslocada. Estava parada em meio a sala, enquanto Booth terminava de checar a munição da arma em silêncio. Assim que ele encaixou de volta a carga, o click do revólver a fez estremecer de forma inexplicável.

Ele suspirou, erguendo o olhar para ela.

Foi nesse instante que ela soube que deveria dizer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

"Não quer terminar o jantar?"

Foi a única coisa que Temperance conseguiu formular, lembrando-se da refeição que haviam deixado de lado antes de ouvirem o noticiário.

"Eu estou sem fome" Booth respondeu, desviando o olhar outra vez, recolocando a arma sobre a mesinha. "Se não se importa, eu vou ficar esperando alguma notícia do Bureau."

"Tudo bem" ela respondeu, sentindo uma pontada de decepção.

Booth pegou o controle remoto da televisão e colocou no canal de esportes, sentando-se em uma poltrona. Ela caminhou até a cozinha, recolhendo toda a comida. Sua fome também havia ido embora. Depois de limpar tudo, passou pela sala e o parceiro se virou para ela.

"Você não ficou sem comer por minha causa, ficou?"

Ele parecia preocupado. E ela tentou esboçar um leve sorriso. "Não se preocupe, eu também não estava mais com fome."

"Me desculpe, Bones... a comida estava excelente, eu não quero parecer ingrato nem..."

"Está tudo bem, Booth" ela ergueu uma das mãos, interrompendo-o. "Acho que o que aconteceu hoje tirou o apetite de nós dois."

Ele a fitou, e Temperance quase jurou ter visto uma sombra de melancolia passar pelos olhos dele. Mas o momento foi rápido, e logo Booth abaixou os olhos, suspirando.

Quando ela começou a se afastar da sala, a voz dele a chamou de volta.

"Bones!"

Temperance se virou, voltando alguns passos.

Ele estava ainda sentado numa das poltronas, o corpo voltado para ela. "O que aconteceu... depois do meu ataque de fúria..."

"Nós nos beijamos" ela disse, as palavras escapando quase que sozinhas de sua garganta.

"É..." ele abaixou um pouco o olhar, e ela percebeu que o parceiro evitava encará-la diretamente. "Eu... foi um impulso, Bones... e eu não queria que você pensasse que... bem, que as coisas entre nós saíssem do controle..."

"Está tudo bem, Booth" a voz de Temperance saiu suave, em contraste ao ritmo agitado que tomou seu coração naquele momento. "Eu sei que ambos temos necessidades físicas e que às vezes é complicado contê-las. Nós fomos muito resistentes esses anos todos, mas atualmente... estando tão mais próximos... eu posso entender."

Ela viu a surpresa nos olhos do parceiro com suas palavras. Ele agora a encarava.

"Bones... eu não... eu não beijei você por isso. Eu... eu jamais usaria você para suprir necessidades físicas..."

"É natural, Booth. Afinal de contas, todo ser humano precisa de..."

"Não, Bones! Não é assim comigo, e você sabe o que eu penso a respeito..." a voz dele se levantou um pouco.

E ela viu na expressão séria de Booth que ele estava ofendido.

"Eu não quis ofender. Só quis dizer que entendo você ter perdido momentaneamente o controle. Mas eu sei como você se sente a respeito de sexo e amor."

"Não vamos discutir sobre isso, Bones. Por favor" ele pediu, a voz apertada.

"Ok" ela murmurou, meneando a cabeça.

Por um momento, seus olhares se prenderam. Mas ela rompeu o contato rapidamente, voltando a caminhar para fora da sala, não sem antes murmurar um pequeno "Boa noite."

Entrando em seu quarto, Temperance se desfez mecanicamente das roupas, colocando seu pijama. Deitou-se, mesmo sem sentir sono. E passou as próximas horas presa naquele silêncio, revirando-se na cama.

Não conseguia dormir. E pela primeira vez em dias, sua noite incômoda não tinha nada a ver com pesadelos. Mas era a consciência de que Booth estava na sala que não a deixava dormir.  
Ela suspirou, apoiando a mão por baixo do travesseiro, se lembrando da satisfação estampada no rosto dele enquanto saboreava o macarrão com queijo havia feito para o jantar. E então a imagem foi substituída sem prévio aviso em sua mente pela expressão dele ao fitá-la antes de se inclinar e tocar seus lábios...

Temperance sentiu uma coisa inesperada no peito, uma sensação involuntária de aperto. Fechou os olhos, tentando afastar aquelas imagens e apenas dormir. Mas o sorriso dele estava diante dela, gravado em sua mente... os olhos quentes, a boca macia...

O nome dele escapou de seus lábios num sussurro...

"Booth..."

A lembrança daquele beijo que haviam trocado na sala, tão rápido e tão longo para durar uma vida em sua mente a fez estremecer. Virando-se outra vez na cama, Temperance deslizou as mãos pelo lençol, os olhos cerrados e apertados, na tentativa de resistir àquela sensação de urgência... mas foi inútil. Ela sentia o coração acelerado, e ainda conseguia vê-lo, lembrá-lo, querê-lo.

Abrindo os olhos, tentou ignorar as sensações e deixar de lado qualquer pensamento dirigido a Booth. Mas, novamente, ela sentiu o calor dos lábios dele aquecer seu corpo. Confusa, cansada, Temperance tornou a fechar os olhos, sentindo uma onda de calor invadir seu peito.

Lutando para não sucumbir àquela onda de emoção que se derramava sobre ela, abriu os olhos mais uma vez, encontrando o teto escuro de seu quarto, onde pequenas sombras dançavam, produzidas pela fina luz do luar que atravessa uma fresta da cortina. Suspirou, virando-se para o lado e encarando o vazio em sua cama.

E Temperance percebeu, pela primeira vez, que sentia falta de algo que nem sabia ao certo o que era.

* * *

**Eu sei, eu sei... Booth burro, Brennan burra... e a autora já está preparada psicologicamente para ser linchada.**

**Meu agradecimento mais do que especial à Nina, que apesar de ter me lançado tantas ameaças me deu um baita apoio com o capítulo. Te adoro, _Sweetie_! :abraço_de_urso:**

**Xinguem, critiquem, ameacem... mas comentem :)**


	28. Seguindo Pela Intuição

**Título:** **Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** variando do R ao NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 28/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**#28: Seguindo Pela Intuição **

O dia seguinte começou agitado para Seeley Booth. Ele havia tido uma noite mal dormida no sofá da sala de sua parceira, frustrado, com mil pensamentos atravessando sua mente e à espera de alguma novidade no levantamento de dados que havia solicitado junto ao escritório do Bureau.

Quase às seis da manhã havia recebido a chamada que tanto esperava, informando que as fichas criminais de todos os seguranças do Instituto Jeffersonian haviam sido levantadas. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele havia se trocado e, para sua sorte, o agente Allan Pendrell já estava na porta do apartamento de Brennan assim que pensara em ligar para o rapaz a fim de apressá-lo para o primeiro turno do dia.

Tinha feito uma rápida corrida ao Hoover, apenas para pegar as fichas com os dados levantados, e solicitando a ajuda especializada de Lance Sweets, rumaram para o Jeffersonian, onde pediu ao diretor acesso aos registros internos de todos os funcionários – sob absoluto sigilo, para não levantar a suspeita de que já desconfiava de alguém da segurança.

E, naquele momento, Seeley se encontrava dando passos de um lado a outro da sala de sua parceira, dentro da área médico-legal do Instituto, uma das mãos em punho sobre o queixo enquanto analisava um dos registros de empregados.

"Robert Simons... era o cara de plantão na cabine que monitora as câmeras de segurança no dia da explosão. A idade bate com o suspeito que procuramos, mas ele nunca esteve no Exército" Seeley bufou, atirando a pasta que continha os registros de funcionários sobre a mesa que ficava diante do sofá, impotente. "Pelo que consta nos registros pessoais dele aqui no Instituto, o cara também não tem nenhuma propriedade fora da cidade."

Sweets, que estava sentado sobre o sofá da sala, inclinou-se um pouco para frente, olhando para o agente, que seguia andando impacientemente de lá para cá. "Fora ele temos os guardas que estavam fazendo a segurança naquela noite, mas esses o FBI já interrogou, já foram analisadas as fichas incluindo a vida pregressa, passagens pela polícia, e tudo limpo" o psicólogo observou.

De repente, Seeley parou diante da mesa onde havia atirado a pasta com os registros dos funcionários que caíra aberta, e seus olhos se estreitaram, observando novamente o de Robert Simons.

"Agente Booth?" a voz de Sweets lhe chegou aos ouvidos.

Ainda com os olhos no registro do segurança que estava sobre a mesa, ele murmurou, sem levantar o olhar para o terapeuta "Gêmeo..."

"O quê?" Sweets indagou, sem entender as palavras.

"Ele tem um irmão gêmeo."

Então Booth se virou para Sweets, e o rapaz o encarou, parecendo acompanhar seu raciocínio.

"Ok. Acho que estou entendendo para onde você está indo..." o psicólogo murmurou.

Seeley se abaixou, pegando na extremidade da mesa o dossiê contendo as fichas de todos os empregados do Instituto Jeffersonian e seus dedos passaram rapidamente as folhas, buscando pela letra S. Assim que a localizou, a ansiedade se tornou maior... e quando finalmente chegou na ficha específica, puxou o documento e deixou que os olhos confirmassem o dado que, por um acaso, havia memorizado na primeira vez que lera a ficha do sujeito.

"Aqui está! Eu sabia..." o agente apontou o dado no papel. "Robert Simons tem um irmão gêmeo de nome Ralph Simons." Com uma sensação de ansiedade aumentando em seu estômago, Booth sacou o celular do bolso do paletó. "Vou pedir que levantem a ficha desse irmão gêmeo agora mesmo!"

Ligando para o FBI, o agente solicitou todas as informações que pudessem ser levantadas sobre Ralph. Ao encerrar a ligação, seus olhos perceberam que o rosto de Sweets o mirava de modo ansioso.

"E agora?" o psicólogo perguntou, parecendo não saber muito bem o que fazer.

"Agora é esperar que isso nos leve a algum lugar" Seeley murmurou, rumando para a porta.

"Aonde vai?" Sweets perguntou, levantando-se do sofá e indo atrás dele.

"Para o Bureau."

"Pensei que fosse fazer a segurança da doutora Brennan" Sweets comentou.

Booth então se virou de frente para o rapaz, já na porta da sala. "Ela está com um dos agentes que se revezam comigo. Prefiro esperar por essa resposta no prédio do FBI. Você vem?"

"Claro!" Sweets o acompanhou para fora do Jeffersonian.

**~.~**

Temperance apertava o corpo com as próprias mãos, andando de um lado a outro do apartamento, sentindo-se como um animal enjaulado. Havia passado uma noite insone, se revirando na cama. Assim que se levantara, Booth já havia saído, e Pendrell estava a postos em sua sala.

Talvez o fato de não ter falado com o parceiro antes que ele saísse a estivesse incomodando mais do que gostaria de admitir. E o fato de que não podia sair de casa para ir ao trabalho - a melhor forma que sempre encontrava para ocupar sua mente nesses momentos de confusão - não estava ajudando em nada. Naquele exato momento o fato a estava irritando mais do que conseguia suportar.

Desde o princípio tinha sido difícil não poder colocar seus pés no laboratório, mas ela havia compensado essa privação aproveitando o tempo para cuidar da casa, de suas coisas pessoais, e para fazer o que no dia-a-dia sempre ia adiando por falta de tempo – como organizar os armários, separar roupas que já não serviam mais para a caridade, uma limpeza mais detalhada no apartamento. Mas passados alguns dias, restava pouco ou quase nada que lhe ocupasse o tempo dentro de casa. Então passava os dias estudando, pesquisando e acompanhando o andamento do caso à distância.

E isso a irritava. Não poder ir ao laboratório, não poder sair a campo com Booth, não poder se juntar à equipe de antropólogos na Indonésia... não ter opções!

Temperance sentia-se uma verdadeira prisioneira em seu próprio espaço. E aquilo estava começando a enlouquecê-la. Em especial depois da noite anterior... do momento impulsivo que havia compartilhado com Booth...

O pensamento a arrepiou, e ela esfregou os braços com as mãos. Virou-se para ver o agente Pendrell sentado em seu sofá, terminando de comer o pedaço de bolo que ela havia servido a ele.

"Isto está ótimo, doutora Brennan" Pendrell lambeu os beiços. "Você cozinha muito bem."

"Eu sei" ela murmurou, dando-se conta, logo em seguida, de que era um elogio. "Ah, obrigada."

Pendrell riu um pouco, antes de responder, "De nada. É verdade."

"Que bom que gostou. Eu não tenho muito o que fazer ultimamente. Já fiz dois bolos desde que acordei" Brennan se virou novamente, retomando a pequena caminhada dentro da própria sala.

"Parece a minha mãe. Ela passa o dia todo cozinhando. Toda vez que vou visitá-la ela me enche de comida."

Brennan estacou, olhando o sujeito ao ouvir o comentário.

"Sua mãe obviamente não tem uma carreira, tem?"

"Não" os olhos de Pendrell se abriram em surpresa.

"É por isso que ela pode passar o dia inteiro cozinhando. Mas eu sou uma antropóloga forense requisitada e uma autora de sucesso nas horas vagas. Cozinhar não é o que eu faço para viver."

"Claro... eu sei disso" o rapaz sorriu, parecendo um pouco constrangido. "Mas pode encarar como um passatempo, então... pelo menos nesse período em que não pode sair para trabalhar."

"Tudo o que eu quero é voltar para a minha rotina" Temperance murmurou, ignorando as palavras do agente.

O telefone da sala tocou, e ela agradeceu internamente por ter algo com que se ocupar. Correndo até a mesinha onde o aparelho ficava, atendeu a ligação, ansiosa.

"Alô?"

_"Sou eu, Bones"_ era a voz de Booth do outro lado da linha.

Temperance sentiu o coração saltar. Apertou o fone entre as mãos, num reflexo, antes de ouvi-lo continuar.

_"Tenho notícias. Conseguimos descobrir que um dos seguranças do Instituto tem um irmão gêmeo cuja idade bate com a do nosso suspeito, e o cara já esteve no Exército na década de 60. Além disso, o sujeito tem uma pequena propriedade que fica numa zona rural a uns 40 km de DC."_

Ela sentiu o coração acelerar novamente, mas dessa vez a ansiedade era de uma espécie diferente. Que nem ela soube explicar.

"Você acha que..." a voz dela falhou por um minuto antes de conseguir completar o pensamento "...acha que ele e o irmão podem ser cúmplices?"

Por um instante Booth fez silêncio do outro lado. Temperance sentiu que muito provavelmente o parceiro não queria preocupá-la.

"Booth?" ela o chamou de novo, num pedido sem palavras para que não a deixasse de fora.

Ela o ouviu suspirar do outro lado antes de voltar a falar.

_"Eu não sei, Bones. É uma possibilidade, mas não vamos saber até que eu encontre cara a cara_ _esse sujeito."_

"O que quer dizer?"

_"Estou indo atrás do cara"_ Booth respondeu.

"Como assim?"

_"Estou indo até essa propriedade dele agora, Bones. Quero conversar com esse sujeito, e se_ _ele não estiver por lá, quero ver se encontro alguma pista no local."_

"Booth" ela o chamou, o coração saltando uma batida.

_"Sim?"_

"Tenha cuidado... por favor" Temperance murmurou, apertando o telefone nas mãos mais uma vez.

_"Fique tranquila, Bones. Eu estou bem. Está tudo em ordem. Só vou dar uma olhada nessa_ _propriedade do sujeito, tentar falar com ele se ele estiver lá."_

"Você vai sozinho?"

_"Sim"_ ele respondeu, logo emendando. _"Bones... está tudo bem. Eu juro."_

A voz dele era suave. Ela sabia que ele estava tentando deixá-la tranquila.

E, no fundo, Temperance sabia que não tinha nenhuma razão concreta para se preocupar. No fim das contas, eram apenas seus pesadelos que a assustavam e perseguiam sua mente com possibilidades extremas de que algo acontecesse ao parceiro. Mas embora ela soubesse disso, não conseguia evitar sentir uma onda de preocupação.

"Prometa que vai tomar cuidado, Booth."

_"Eu já prometi, Bones"_ ele riu do outro lado.

"Prometa de novo" ela pediu.

_"Ok. Eu prometo que vou me cuidar, Bones."_

Então ela o deixou desligar. "Nos vemos."

_"Vejo você assim que voltar."_

Quando Booth desligou, Temperance ainda permaneceu com o aparelho na mão, o olhar distante.

"Está tudo bem, doutora Brennan?" Pendrell perguntou de repente, trazendo-a de volta ao entorno.

Temperance ergueu o olhar para o agente, que parecia preocupado.

"Eu espero que sim" ela disse com sinceramente, sentindo o coração ainda acelerado...

**~.~**

Seeley desligou o telefone de seu escritório, puxando com uma das mãos o paletó do terno que havia deixado sobre o encosto da cadeira e com a outra o arquivo com os dados de Ralph Simons sobre a mesa, já rumando para fora da sala.

Topou com Sweets na porta.

"Você vai atrás do sujeito?" o terapeuta perguntou.

"Vou. Agora mesmo" ele informou, estendendo a pasta de arquivo para Sweets e vestindo o paletó que carregava em um dos braços.

"Então eu vou com você. Posso ser de ajuda na hora de conversar com o sujeito" o psicólogo prontamente se ofereceu.

"Certo. Vai ser útil para me dizer se o cara realmente pode estar envolvido nisso tudo" Seeley ponderou, retomando a pasta das mãos do rapaz e os passos para fora do escritório. "Vamos nessa!"

Ao passar pelo terapeuta no caminho, Seeley percebeu os olhos de Sweets brilharem de satisfação, e um sorriso adornar o rosto jovial. Sem querer, o agente acabou sorrindo também. Gordon Gordon havia lhe dito uma vez que o garoto se espelhava nele e em Brennan, como um patinho.

E, no fundo, Seeley tinha uma certa afeição pelo psicólogo. Sweets conseguia ser bem irritante, mas era um bom sujeito, e isso ele não podia negar... apesar de querer estrangulá-lo em uma considerável quantidade de vezes.

O caminho para a propriedade do suspeito foi feito com Sweets recitando algumas impressões acerca do caso, enquanto Seeley sentia um pequeno nó de ansiedade se formar outra vez no estômago a cada quilômetro que se aproximava do local. Queria muito acreditar que era seu instinto lhe dizendo que iria finalmente encontrar alguma pista.

Tanto tempo trabalhando com investigação de crimes e nunca antes um caso havia lhe custado tanto tempo para ser resolvido, e fornecido tão poucas pistas. Seeley queria muito achar um fio solto, algo que lhe indicasse para onde ir. Sempre tinha sido assim, por que agora tinha que ser diferente?

"Agente Booth?" a voz de Sweets o chamou.

"Sim?" ele perguntou, tirando os olhos por um minuto da estrada para levá-los ao psicólogo.

"Não se preocupe. Vamos encontrar alguma pista, agente Booth. Se não for esse sujeito, vamos continuar procurando, e, como sempre, vamos encontrar."

"Eu não estou preocupado. Quem lhe disse isso?" Seeley murmurou, apertando o volante nas mãos.

"Eu sei que este caso está mexendo com você, muito mais do que os outros."

O agente lançou um olhar enviesado para o psicólogo. Estava desconcertado com a forma como Sweets parecia ler seus pensamentos, e não gostava nada quando esse tipo de coisa acontecia.

"A minha parceira levou um tiro, um tiro que era pra ser meu, e até agora eu não consegui chegar ao responsável. Ela recebeu ameaças de alguém que sabe onde ela trabalha e teve acesso fácil a esse local. Sou responsável pela segurança dela, e ainda não consegui encontrar o suspeito. É, realmente... parece que eu tenho alguns bons motivos para ficar preocupado, Sweets" o agente ironizou. "Mas o fato de que o caso envolve a Bones não me impede de ver as coisas com clareza, ta legal, doutor Sweets! Minha objetividade no caso não foi afetada, e eu tenho consciência de que estou trabalhando da mesma forma que sempre trabalhei."

"Eu concordo."

"Concorda?" Seeley então franziu o cenho, olhando de soslaio para o rapaz no banco do passageiro.

"Concordo, agente Booth" Sweets meneou a cabeça, parecendo mesmo falar sério.

"Isso é... estranho?" Seeley se endireitou um pouco no banco do motorista. "Porque se estiver me dizendo isso só para me acalmar, e pensando em dizer aos meus superiores que minha visão neste caso está comprometida pelo meu envolvimento pessoal para que eles me tirem da investigação, pode desistir, Sweets! Eu vou logo avisando!" ele exclamou, assumindo uma postura repentinamente defensiva.

"Calma, agente Booth!" Sweets ergueu as mãos em defesa. "Eu não estou pensando em pedir para tirarem você do caso, de forma alguma."

"Não?" o agente franziu a testa outra vez.

"Não" o psicólogo respondeu, sério.

Mesmo assim, Seeley desconfiou. "Por quê?"

"Por que acha que eu deveria pedir para que você seja afastado do caso?"

"Eu não acho que você deve fazer isso. Eu só... só achei estranho você não dizer que eu estou emocionalmente envolvido" balbuciou. "Muito estranho."

"Interessante..." Sweets murmurou, com aquela expressão de quem achava que via a real intenção por trás de cada gesto ou palavra.

"Interessante... você disse _interessante _com essa cara e esse tom... Eu sabia!" Seeley exclamou, acertando o volante com uma das mãos. "Agora sim você vai dizer que se eu pensei que você ia dizer pra eu me afastar do caso é porque no fundo eu sei que estou mais afetado do que eu quero deixar transparecer... e vai dizer que isso é porque o caso envolve a mim e a Bones, e que nós estamos apaixonados e todo esse blablabla psicológico!"

"Foi você quem acabou de dizer tudo isso, não eu" Sweets respondeu, dando de ombros.

"Ah, pára com isso, Sweets! Pode ir parando" Seeley afastou uma das mãos do volante, erguendo um dedo. "Eu sei muito bem que quando você faz essa cara é porque está pensando exatamente o que eu não quero que você pense."

"E o que eu estaria pensando?"

Seeley estreitou os olhos para o psicólogo antes de voltar a focar a estrada à frente. "Você sabe exatamente o que _eu_ estou pensando agora, Sweets... começa com 'vá' e termina com 'se ferrar'!"

A risada do terapeuta encheu o carro, tornando a situação toda ainda mais desconcertante para o agente.

"Você achou engraçado?" Seeley murmurou, perdendo a paciência.

"Desculpe" o rapaz falou, recuperando-se das risadas. "Essa sua maneira de ficar tão incomodado com o que eu penso, com as análises que faço, de uma forma ou de outra, não deixa de ser engraçado."

"E posso saber por quê?" o agente perguntou, a cara amarrada.

Sweets suspirou, ajeitando a gravata, como se aquilo lhe desse uma postura mais séria.

"Porque demonstra que você não está satisfeito por eu estar certo. Quer dizer, tudo o que eu digo a você, ou a doutora Brennan, vocês dois contradizem simplesmente porque não querem lidar com a situação. Vocês trabalham juntos num processo de negação dos próprios sentimentos... até nisso vocês funcionam em sincronia, é impressionante!" Sweets sorriu, arqueando as sobrancelhas como se o que acabasse de dizer fosse um dado psicológico realmente interessante.

"É isso o que você acha, então" Seeley ruminou, apertando o volante entre os dedos, diminuindo a velocidade do carro.

"Eu tenho que ser sincero com você, agente Booth" Sweets riu.

"É bom saber que pelo menos alguém se diverte com isso tudo!" Seeley esbravejou de repente, sentindo todo o resto de sua paciência se perder.

Quando o carro já se encontrava numa velocidade compatível, o agente freou bruscamente, assustando o psicólogo, que arregalou os olhos.

* * *

**Sei que o foco do capítulo não foi o que alguns estavam esperando, mas, afinal, solucionar crimes e pegar bandidos vem em primeiro lugar. Ainda vamos ter que esperar um poquinho pra B&B ficarem cara a cara novamente, mas tudo a seu tempo ;)**

**_Special thanks goes to_... Nina, pela ajuda de última hora ^^ ****Aline, Fraan Marques e BabyPinkDeschanel pelo incentivo.**

**Leiam, comentem e façam uma autora feliz e motivada a atualizar mais rápido =)**


	29. Terapia Intensiva

**Título: Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** variando do R ao NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 29/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**#29: Terapia Intensiva**

"A-agente Booth?" Lance Sweets balbuciou assim que o carro freou bruscamente no acostamento, olhando, pálido, para o homem atrás do volante.

"Eu estou cheio do seu falatório, Sweets!" Seeley soltou, desligando o motor e voltando-se para encarar o psicólogo assustado. "E quer saber de uma coisa? Eu estou muito bem sem os seus conselhos idiotas fantasiados de parecer profissional, obrigado! A única vez em que fui estúpido para lhe dar ouvidos eu vi muito bem o que aconteceu, e pode ter certeza de que eu sou muito civilizado porque eu poderia ter sacado a minha arma e ameaçado você para saber onde foi que diabos comprou o seu diploma!"

Quando terminou de esbravejar, Seeley se deu conta de que não havia falado - mas gritado as palavras. A expressão alarmada de Sweets o fez arrepender-se – só um pouco – por ter levantado tanto o tom de voz.

"Agente Booth..." o psicólogo pigarreou quando se atreveu a falar. "Eu vou considerar isso como uma explosão de raiva, um momento de desabafo."

"Considere como quiser. Não vai fazer nenhuma diferença" Seeley murmurou, contrariado. "De qualquer forma eu já estou decidido, não vou ouvir mais seus conselhos de coluna de jornal" dizendo isso, ele suspirou, socando o volante de leve.

"Seja como for, posso ver que essa raiva que você está dirigindo a mim tem relação direta com alguma coisa que eu falei... possivelmente em alguma das nossas sessões..."

"Deixe de se fazer de desentendido, Sweets! Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando" Seeley revirou os olhos, impaciente.

"Na verdade, eu acho que tenho uma ideia, mas não estou certo... a menos que você me diga..."

"Ah, você quer que eu diga?" o agente se virou novamente, encarando o psicólogo, a raiva voltando a subir em seu sangue. "Não bastou ter me enfiado ideias erradas na cabeça, agora você ainda quer me ouvir declarar a minha derrota para você?" ele sentiu o maxilar enrijecer antes que as palavras seguintes lhe escapassem por entre os dentes. "_Tem que ser você_... _você é o jogador_... Na boa, Sweets... estou começando a achar que você é um maluco sádico!"

Dizendo isso, Seeley jogou-se contra o encosto do banco, suspirando.

"Agente Booth" Sweets começou, a voz retomando a calma e a seriedade. "Você deu o passo, não foi? Você deu um lance na sua relação com a doutora Brennan... mas as coisas não saíram como você pensou."

"Não... nada saiu como devia ter saído, Sweets... e a culpa é sua!" Seeley virou-se novamente para o terapeuta, o olhar acusador. "Sabe disso, não sabe?"

"E por que acha que a culpa foi minha?"

"Por quê?" o agente arregalou os olhos. "E ainda pergunta? Foi você quem me mandou ir atrás dela, dizer a Bones o que eu sentia, arriscar um lance por nós dois..."

"Sim, eu reconheço que depois do que vocês me contaram... depois de saber a forma como se conheceram e o que aconteceu entre vocês no início... bem, é nítido que ficou algo mal resolvido entre os dois, que ambos varreram para debaixo do tapete, preferindo ignorar. Mas sempre existiria esse elefante branco entre vocês se nunca fizessem nada a respeito. E, sim, conhecendo a dinâmica que impera nessa pareceria, eu concluí que teria que ser você, o jogador, a dar o primeiro passo nessa direção."

"Eu dei" Seeley deu um sorriso frio. "E eu me ferrei" e lançou um olhar igualmente gélido para o psicólogo.

"A doutora Brennan não correspondeu à sua investida" Sweets concluiu.

Seeley apertou as mãos em punhos, apoiando-as nos joelhos. Sentiu os olhos arderem, e respirou fundo para espantar aquela sensação enquanto a lembrança da noite na escadaria atravessava sua mente, os olhos da parceira e a voz dela... e a lembrança do beijo da noite anterior se misturou às imagens do outro beijo... o daquela noite fria, um mês atrás...

"Ela disse que não podia... que não conseguia mudar" Seeley ouviu as palavras lhe escaparem.

A resposta saiu num murmúrio, e, para sua própria surpresa, era a primeira vez que as dizia em voz alta, e surpreendentemente foi menos doloroso do que poderia ter sido. Menos doloroso do que lembrar de Bones dizendo-as. Foi quase como tirar um fardo de seu coração, verbalizando a rejeição de Temperance pela primeira vez.

"Ela tem medo" a voz de Sweets lhe chegou aos ouvidos.

Booth o fitou, calado.

"Ela tem medo de uma relação séria. Você sempre soube disso."

"É, mas eu... eu pensei que..." o agente se perdeu nas palavras, fitando as mãos, gesticulando, nervoso. "Ora, você me disse para arriscar, disse que tinha que ser eu" rebateu, então, para Sweets, magoado. "Foi o que eu fiz. Eu disse a ela assim que saímos da sua sala naquela noite, e foi um verdadeiro caos!"

"Booth, quando eu disse que tinha que ser você a dar o primeiro passo, eu não quis dizer que você tivesse que fazer _naquele_ momento" Sweets disse, calmamente. "Acho que naquele dia, reviver as lembranças da época em que vocês se conheceram, lembranças essas que estavam guardadas há tanto tempo, mexeu demais com você... a ponto de que sua represa de contenção se rompesse, e foi aí que você se precipitou e se abriu com a doutora Brennan a respeito."

"Poderia ter sido diferente se ela quisesse. Mas a verdade é que ela não quer, Sweets. A Bones só me vê como um amigo" as palavras saíram doídas, amargas.

"Eu não acho isso, agente Booth. Acho apenas que foi o momento errado."

"Outro momento errado, não é?" Seeley ergueu os olhos para o psicólogo. "Porque essa já era a segunda vez que tínhamos uma oportunidade de iniciar alguma coisa, mas ela recuou, como naquela noite em que nos beijamos, na porta do bar. Se ela quisesse, se Bones realmente me quisesse, ela teria dado um passo também."

"Já parou para pensar que talvez ela não estivesse pronta?" Sweets falou, com calma. "A doutora Brennan tem uma história difícil, você sabe. Ela ainda carrega muito do passado com ela, e é esse passado que comanda a maioria das atitudes dela. Essa coisa de não querer se aproximar demais das pessoas, de não conseguir levar um relacionamento a sério... tudo isso tem raiz na adolescência difícil que ela teve."

"Eu sempre soube disso, Sweets. Que a Bones tem suas reservas, suas limitações por causa desses fatos. Que ela se retraiu depois que os pais e o irmão desapareceram. Sei que ela teve que lutar sozinha para sobreviver, que fez o melhor que podia. Mas nesses anos todos que nos conhecemos, que convivemos... eu pensei que tivesse feito alguma coisa por ela nesse sentido... que a tivesse ajudado, de alguma forma."

"E você ajudou, Booth. Muito" Sweets meneou a cabeça. "Mas a doutora Brennan tem questões muito arraigadas, que ela ainda precisa resolver sozinha, com ela mesma."

Seeley suspirou. Talvez Sweets estivesse certo.

"Com você ela aprendeu a interagir com as pessoas, a se relacionar com o mundo" Sweets prosseguiu. "Mas ela ainda precisa aprender a se relacionar com ela própria."

"O que quer dizer com isso? Eu não entendo a sua linguagem Sweets! Será que pelo menos uma vez você podia ser bem específico, podia desenhar pra mim? Porque está difícil de entender aonde a sua brilhante mente _nerd_ de psicólogo que chegar!" Seeley exclamou, exaltado.

Sweets suspirou, rendido. "Eu já disse, agente Booth... que ela tem medo de lidar com o que sente por você."

Seeley encarou o psicólogo, no rosto uma expressão de surpresa e incredulidade.

"Ela tem medo de se magoar... e magoar você" Sweets apontou para ele, sério.

Então as palavras de Brennan, naquela escadaria, ecoaram na mente de Booth... fazendo um novo sentido pela primeira vez...

"Ela me disse que precisava me proteger dela..." ele se ouviu sussurrar antes que pudesse se dar conta; então, voltou a encarar o psicólogo. "Quando eu pedi a ela que nos desse uma chance" se explicou para que Sweets entendesse do que falava.

O terapeuta sorriu. "Finalmente você está começando a entender. Ela tem medo de errar e com isso fazer você se decepcionar e se afastar dela."

"Eu nunca me decepcionaria com a Bones" Seeley exclamou, sem poder evitar. "E eu nunca me afastaria dela."

"Você sabe disso" Sweets meneou a cabeça. "Mas ela não."

"Como ela pode não saber disso?" o agente franziu as sobrancelhas, sentindo-se repentinamente frustrado, impotente. "Como ela pode duvidar depois de todos esses anos... ela tinha que saber o quanto é importante para mim, e que eu seria incapaz de abandoná-la."

"O medo da doutora Brennan é algo profundamente arraigado, Booth. É fruto de traumas da juventude que ela ainda não superou" Sweets suspirou. "Quando ela foi deixada pelos pais, e depois pelo irmão, ela se culpou."

"Como ela podia se culpar por isso?" Booth questionou, incerto. "Ela era só uma menina, ela não fez nada de errado..."

"Mas quando somos crianças, nós não pensamos assim, agente Booth. Não com essa racionalidade do mundo adulto. Mas somos muito mais guiados pelas emoções do entorno. E foi o que aconteceu com ela."

Seeley ficou calado por um instante, esperando que o psicólogo continuasse.

"A Temperance Brennan que nós conhecemos, agente Booth, é produto de um esforço lógico que ela fez para sobreviver ao abandono, ao que ela encarou como uma rejeição... primeiro dos pais, depois do irmão."

"Ela já sabe o que aconteceu. Sabe que os pais fugiram para protegê-la. E quanto ao irmão... o Russ era muito imaturo e por isso caiu fora."

"O irmão dela também teve os problemas dele para lidar com essa situação. Ambos tiveram problemas, cada um a sua maneira. A questão é que hoje a doutora Brennan já aprendeu a viver com a armadura de proteção que a impede de se machucar. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela não se dá conta de que essa mesma proteção que ela criou a impede de viver plenamente, e, contraditoriamente, é o que realmente a faz sofrer."

Aquela informação entrou na mente de Seeley Booth, fazendo registro em seu coração.

"Ter medo de ser abandonado... todos nós temos medo disso" Sweets continuou. "Mas é um risco que se corre, faz parte da vida. O que precisamos é aprender a lidar com as perdas."

"Quer dizer que... se ela não se culpasse tanto... ela conseguiria... amar alguém?" o agente perguntou, cauteloso, tentando entender.

"A resposta exata é: ela conseguiria se entregar ao amor de alguém" Sweets arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Ela precisa aprender a confiar em si mesma."

"Eu estou pra conhecer pessoa mais segura que a Bones, Sweets" Seeley comentou.

"Isso tudo é só uma capa" Sweets sorriu, balançando a cabeça. "Ela realmente é uma cientista brilhante, tem uma inteligência inquestionável. Mas a inteligência emocional dela é outra história."

Booth franziu a testa. "Do que está falando?"

"Que ela não sabe lidar com as emoções. Nesse campo ela é totalmente insegura, despreparada."

"Com o histórico dela é compreensível, não?" Seeley fechou a expressão.

"Sim. Foi o que eu tentei dizer há pouco. Ela precisa primeiro aprender a confiar na própria capacidade de lidar com os sentimentos. Só então ela vai conseguir superar os medos e os traumas do passado. Assim como você."

"Eu?" Seeley piscou, repentinamente confuso. "Eu o quê?"

"Você também tem seus traumas de infância, agente Booth. Com os quais precisa aprender a lidar."

O agente a franziu a testa mais uma vez. "Desde quando mudamos o foco da conversa? Estamos falando da Bones, não de mim, Sweets!"

"Estamos falando de vocês dois, na verdade" o psicólogo repousou as mãos no colo. "É preciso entender que você também tem os seus bloqueios, e precisa resolvê-los se quiser estabelecer um novo tipo de relação com a doutora Brennan."

"O quê?" Seeley bufou, impaciente.

"Você também tem seu histórico do passado que interfere no seu modo de ver e lidar com as relações ainda hoje, agente Booth. Você também tem medo da rejeição... e se sente quase sempre inadequado, insuficiente... você luta diariamente para ser uma pessoa melhor, para se sentir mais digno. Mas costuma se subestimar com frequência e tem necessidade de ser reafirmado pelo outro pólo da relação – no caso, a doutora Brennan."

"Escuta aqui, Sweets, já chega!" Seeley esbravejou, sentindo toda a paciência se perder. "A sessão de terapia acabou, ok?"

Com essas palavras, o agente desceu do carro, batendo a porta e sem olhar para trás caminhou alguns passos, sentindo-se nervoso, respirando com dificuldade. Quem aquele fedelho pensava que era para ficar fazendo análises a seu respeito sem sua permissão? Freud?

Andando alguns metros no acostamento, Seeley parou, abaixando-se por um minuto, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos semi-flexionados enquanto inspirava profundamente. Precisava se acalmar, estava indo atrás de um suspeito. Isso era trabalho, e precisava manter-se profissional. Já bastava o que havia deixado acontecer até ali – era responsável pela segurança da parceira e pela resolução daquele caso. Tinha finalmente um suspeito em potencial e não deixaria que nada interferisse em seu profissionalismo dessa vez. Nem seus sentimentos por Brennan, nem sua raiva por Sweets. Precisava se controlar e era o que faria.

Endireitando-se, voltou na direção do carro. O psicólogo ainda estava lá dentro, calado no banco do passageiro. Seeley entrou sem dizer nada, e somente passados alguns instantes silenciosos, levou a mão ao câmbio do carro.

"Vamos para a propriedade do suspeito agora. E eu não quero ouvir mais nenhuma palavra até lá, ok?" despejou as palavras, mas em tom mais calmo e controlado. "Agora eu quero que guarde as suas impressões para si mesmo, temos um trabalho a fazer."

"Está certo" Sweets murmurou em resposta.

Diante dessas palavras, o agente girou a chave na ignição, colocando o carro em movimento e ganhando novamente a estrada na direção do que, ele esperava, fosse a solução daquele caso que havia se tornado um pesadelo pessoal.

* * *

**Obrigada por lerem ^^ **

**Meus agradecimentos vão para BabyPinkDeschanel e Fraan por seus comentários do capítulo passado. _Thanks_, meninas! É muito bom receber feedback.**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**


	30. No Escuro

**Título: Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** variando do R ao NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 30/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**#30: No Escuro**

O local era afastado da cidade. Tranquilo, verde. Havia um campo enorme rodeando uma modesta casa pintada de branco, mas nem sinal de vida – nenhum animal que normalmente se veria em uma propriedade rural. Nem cachorros, nem galinhas, nem porcos. Apenas grama e, um pouco mais adiante, aos fundos do imóvel, as copas de algumas árvores podiam ser vistas.

"Parece que não tem ninguém... será que alguém mora aqui?" Lance Sweets perguntou, alcançando o agente do FBI que ia alguns passos a sua frente, na direção da casa.

Seeley Booth subiu os degraus que davam acesso a varanda, apontando para uma janela aberta, por onde espiou. "Parece que _alguém_ mora por aqui."

Lance aproximou-se, vendo pela janela parte de uma sala, um pacote de batatas aberto sobre uma mesinha. Booth foi para a porta, batendo de modo firme na madeira.

Nada.

O agente tentou mais algumas vezes, igualmente sem resposta.

Apenas o vento foi ouvido no quase absoluto silêncio que reinava no local.

"Quem quer que seja, parece ter saído" Lance murmurou.

"Ou se escondido" Booth deslizou a mão por baixo do paletó do terno.

Lance observou o agente sacar destemidamente a arma do coldre, fazendo um breve sinal com a mão a fim de que o psicólogo ficasse atrás dele.

Era aquela postura profissional o que mais impressionava Lance. A forma como o agente Booth conseguia se colocar em _modus operandi_, como se nada houvesse acontecido meia hora atrás. Lance admirava Booth, e tinha que admitir isso a si mesmo. Ao mesmo tempo, era intrigante para ele, como profissional da psicologia, observar aquelas reações. Booth estava completamente envolvido pelo o que sentia por Brennan. Ele só não estava pronto para lidar com todas as implicações que aquilo trazia.

O psicólogo ficava feliz por ter tido a oportunidade de dizer algumas coisas para o agente antes que ele explodisse no caminho. Talvez Booth estivesse mesmo precisando ouvir aquelas palavras, talvez o ajudassem a entender algumas coisas.

Quando Booth abriu a porta, Lance o acompanhou cautelosamente. O agente caminhou na frente, a arma em punho, olhando para todos os lados, afundando-se pela casa à procura de alguém.

"Vazia" Booth disse, voltando à sala e recolocando a arma no coldre da cintura. "O sujeito não está. Aproveitamos para dar uma olhada."

Então o agente começou a olhar para tudo ao redor, como se estivesse à procura de alguma coisa. Lance aproveitou a oportunidade para fazer o mesmo. Recolhendo as mãos aos bolsos da calça, o psicólogo olhou com atenção para os móveis e os pequenos objetos que compunham a decoração simples e austera da sala.

"Interessante..." Lance murmurou.

Booth se voltou para ele, lançando um olhar de soslaio que o terapeuta logo reconheceu ser _aquele olhar_ que o agente lhe lançava sempre que dizia a palavra _interessante_.

Tentando conter um sorriso, Lance meneou a cabeça. "Quem mora aqui parece ser um homem solitário, de idade mediana, com um estilo de vida bem básico" dizendo isso, começou a andar pela sala, observando mais. "Ele considera apenas o essencial, o resto é supérfluo. Parece ser rígido em seus conceitos pela forma como as coisas são arranjadas, cada qual em seu devido lugar. A decoração é austera, tem alguns indícios de carreira militar."

Diante dessas últimas palavras, Lance viu Booth se aproximar, parecendo bem mais interessado.

"Só pela forma como ele arruma a sala você chegou a essa conclusão? _Brilhante_... especialmente considerando que está no relatório que o FBI levantou sobre a vida pregressa do cara que ele foi militar" Booth resmungou.

"Ok. Eu só estou dizendo que o perfil do morador da casa realmente bate com alguém que passou pelo Exército ou foi criado por um pai militar" Lance balançou os ombros.

Booth retesou a mandíbula. "Nem todo cara que serviu o Exército é meticuloso com a decoração da própria casa. Nem criminoso, Sweets."

Dizendo isso, o agente se afastou, tornando a andar pela casa.

"Eu sei disso, agente Booth. Sei bem dos perigos das generalizações. Mas, neste caso, analisando o ambiente onde o suspeito provavelmente mora, eu noto que o modo como ele organiza sua vida se encaixa com o perfil uma pessoa que tenha passado alguns bons anos sob um sistema de hierarquia e comando austeros."

Booth já havia se afundado pelo interior da casa, enquanto Lance continuava olhando com calma para os detalhes da sala. Em seguida, o psicólogo entrou na cozinha e constatou o mesmo – tudo estava em seu devido lugar, alguns utensílios organizados por ordem de tamanho e meticulosamente alinhados. Aquilo realmente era intrigante. Fosse quem fosse, o homem tinha uma fixação por ordem que beirava a compulsão.

Olhando pela janela da cozinha, Lance avistou o campo do lado de fora, o gramado bem cuidado e as árvores que se estendiam alguns metros adiante, as copas densas formando uma clareira a pouca distância dali.

Desviando a atenção da paisagem, Lance saiu da cozinha, retornado à sala. Deu dois passos na direção que vira o agente Booth tomar minutos antes quando sentiu uma dor súbita na parte de trás da cabeça... e tudo ficou escuro...

**~.~**

Temperance Brennan andava de modo ansioso pela sala de seu apartamento, indo de lá para cá, aflita pela falta de notícias. Já fazia mais duas horas que Booth telefonara dizendo estar a caminho da propriedade do suspeito e ainda não havia retornado, tampouco entrado em contato. Pela distância até o local que o parceiro havia lhe informado, ele já deveria ter voltado há tempo.

"Não se preocupe, Doutora" ela pôde ouvir a voz de John Byers dizer. "Provavelmente Booth ainda não terminou com o suspeito."

Virando-se para o agente sentado em seu sofá, a fitá-la com um ar de simpatia, ela se lembrou do tempo que já se havia passado desde que falara com Booth ao telefone – era o agente Pendrell quem estava ali naquela hora, e Byers o havia rendido no final da manhã. Agora era a tarde que se aproximava. E nem sinal de Booth.

Temperance suspirou, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos. "Não era para ele estar demorando tanto. Pelo o que me disse a propriedade do suspeito fica a menos de uma hora da cidade, e já faz mais de duas horas desde que ele me ligou dizendo que estava indo até lá."

"Pode ter acontecido um imprevisto, Doutora. Como trânsito ou um pneu furado."

"Não, se tivesse acontecido algo do tipo Booth já teria me ligado avisando. Ele ainda não telefonou."

"Vai ver ele apenas não quis preocupá-la."

Temperance percebeu, pelo jeito e pelo tom da voz de Byers, que era o agente que não queria deixá-la ainda mais preocupada. Suspirando, decidiu que precisava fazer alguma coisa. Dirigiu-se ao telefone e discou para o Bureau, procurando pelo parceiro. Mas a resposta que obteve apenas fez o pequeno nó em seu estômago se tornar maior. Booth não estava lá.

"Ele não voltou para o FBI" ela murmurou, ainda mais tensa do que antes de fazer o telefonema.

"Por que não tenta o celular dele, Doutora?"

Só então percebendo que ainda não havia tentado o telefone pessoal do parceiro, os dedos dela se puseram a discar o número com a destreza de sabê-lo de cor. No entanto, a cada toque não respondido seu coração se tornava mais acelerado.

Suspirando, Temperance desligou o aparelho e tentou novamente.

Nada.

Mais duas vezes, sem sucesso.

"Droga! Tem alguma coisa errada... Booth não atende" ela suspirou.

Byers ergueu-se do sofá, aproximando-se alguns passos de onde ela estava parada, braços cruzados, encarando o telefone. "Estou vendo que está muito preocupada com o agente Booth, Doutora."

Temperance tornou a suspirar, apertando o aparelho telefônico sobre a mesinha, num reflexo de sua tensão que não conseguia controlar. Ela não era dada a intuições, como o parceiro, mas sentia que algo estava errado. Desde que Booth havia telefonado para lhe dizer que iria atrás do suspeito, algo fizera seu coração se apertar de modo estranhamente ansioso.

"Eu e Booth já enfrentamos muitos casos difíceis antes..." ela se ouviu dizer, como se sua voz estivesse saindo por vontade própria. "Mas este é diferente. Alguém quis atingir o Booth nos jardins do Jeffersonian... e me ameaçar com aqueles ossos... acho que esse alguém sabe o que ele significa para mim e..." de repente, a voz dela falhou.

Seus olhos se ergueram para encontrar o rosto sério e preocupado do agente Byers.

"E se quiserem fazer mal ao Booth de novo?" ela sentiu o medo na própria voz. "Eu não estou com ele desta vez, ele me disse que ia sozinho atrás do suspeito. E se for... e se esse suspeito for realmente quem nós procuramos? E Booth está lá, sozinho!"

De repente, Temperance sentiu que podia chorar a qualquer momento. Mas conteve-se. Com toda sua força conteve as lágrimas que queimavam por trás de seus olhos, tentando impedir que as imagens daquela noite nos jardins do Instituto dominassem sua mente. E então, os pesadelos... os pesadelos que vinha tendo nas últimas semanas – sempre com Booth, sempre com ele – fizeram seu coração saltar descompassado.

"Ok, Doutora. Vamos fazer o seguinte: passamos no Hoover e procuramos saber o endereço para onde o Booth se dirigiu. E então posso checar algum agente disponível para ir até lá, como reforço. Isso a deixaria mais calma?"

Antes mesmo que Byers terminasse o que dizia, Temperance já saía em direção ao quarto para buscar sua bolsa. Em segundos retornou à sala, as chaves do carro nas mãos.

"Eu dirijo" e, dizendo isso, ela saiu ventando do apartamento, seguida de perto por Byers.

A viagem até o edifício do FBI levou mais tempo do que ela gostaria, dado seu nível de ansiedade. Quando chegaram, subiram direto para a sala de Booth, onde Temperance vasculhou o conteúdo da mesa do parceiro atrás de alguma informação sobre o paradeiro dele.

Uma pasta cinza chamou-lhe a atenção, e ao abri-la, para sua grata surpresa, encontrou um nome circulado. Ralph Simons. Um endereço vinha logo abaixo. O coração de Temperance saltou uma batida.

"Encontrou alguma coisa, Doutora?"

"Sim. Deve ser este o lugar para onde Booth foi" ela ergueu a pasta numa das mãos. "Agora vamos para lá!"

Dizendo isso, Temperance arrancou a passos rápidos na direção da porta, mas antes que pudesse atingi-la, sentiu Byers segurá-la pelo braço.

"Doutora, eu disse que ia solicitar que um agente fosse até o Booth..."

"Não há tempo!" ela se ouviu exclamar, somente se dando conta de que havia falado em tom alto e desesperado depois que as palavras já lhe haviam escapado. Recompondo-se, ela livrou o braço da mão de Byers, suspirando. "Eu sei que vocês têm seus protocolos, mas não há tempo... eu quero dizer, se alguma coisa estiver acontecendo e não conseguirmos um agente disponível para sair de imediato..."

As palavras morreram em sua garganta. Ela não queria sequer pensar na possibilidade de que o parceiro estivesse em perigo. Muito menos podia verbalizar isso no momento.

"Eu estou vendo que está muito preocupada mesmo, Doutora" Byers disse, em tom solidário. "Vocês são parceiros há muito tempo, e eu sei bem como é isso. Parceiros antigos geralmente têm uma ligação estreita... esse pressentimento com relação ao outro."

Temperance queria dizer que não acreditava nessas coisas de pressentimento, mas da forma como estava se sentindo naquele instante, não teve palavras - sequer vontade - para contrariar Byers. Ela queria apenas sair dali o quanto antes e ir atrás de Booth.

"Você é um agente do FBI, certo?" Temperance viu o agente franzir levemente o cenho ante a pergunta, mas ela prosseguiu, quase atropelando as palavras em sua ansiedade. "Então está resolvido, você pode ir até lá."

"Mas eu sou responsável pela sua segurança, Doutora. O Booth não vai gostar se..."

"Eu me entendo com o Booth. Agora vamos, por favor!"

Ela não soube dizer se foi seu tom angustiado ou a aflição que muito provavelmente estava estampada em seu rosto o que convenceu o agente Byers, mas ela foi imensamente grata ao vê-lo suspirar antes de menear a cabeça de leve, em concordância. "Está bem. Vamos atrás dele."

Com isso, Temperance pôde ouvir apenas as batidas apressadas de seu coração, acompanhando o ritmo de seus passos para fora da sala e do edifício do FBI.

* * *

**Antes que alguém estranhe o fato do Booth ter entrado na casa simplesmente abrindo a porta - nos EUA é super comum as pessoas saírem e deixarem a porta destrancada ;)**

**Ah, quando vem a próxima atualização? Isso vai depender da manifestação dos leitores...  
**


	31. Flertando Com O Inimigo

**Título: Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** variando do R ao NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 31/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**#31: Flertando Com O Inimigo**

O quarto era pequeno, mas bem arrumado, como o resto da casa. Seeley observou os itens dispostos sobre uma velha cômoda de madeira – um pente, dois livros de capa gasta sobre a segunda guerra...

Então, seus olhos atentos notaram as três gavetas logo abaixo, percebendo que o puxador da segunda estava ligeiramente torto...

Pegando a caneta que sempre trazia num dos bolsos internos do paletó, usou-a para puxar a gaveta alguns centímetros para a frente. Um leve brilho negro chamou sua atenção, e ele então deixou a caneta de lado, puxando a gaveta com ambas as mãos, abrindo-a por completo.

Seu coração disparou assim que viu por inteiro o objeto que brilhava no interior – uma pistola muito bem limpa e lustrada... calibre 3.8...

Sentindo a excitação da descoberta dominá-lo, Seeley pegou uma luva de látex das que sempre trazia consigo no outro bolso do paletó. Sem calçá-la, apenas usando-a como uma proteção, retirou a arma da gaveta com uma das mãos. Era um modelo antigo, e pelo o que conhecia de armas, podia dizer que não era só do meso calibre, mas do mesmo modelo da arma que estava procurando... a mesma que o atirador do Jeffersonian havia usado naquela noite nos jardins... a arma que havia desferido um tiro contra sua parceira.

Seus dentes rilharam ante a lembrança, e ele sentiu a pulsação mais forte. Sabia que precisava de um mandado para levar a arma consigo para um teste de comparação com a bala que havia sido retirada do ombro de Brennan.

Pensando rápido, concluiu que não havia nenhuma prova concreta para um mandado de busca e apreensão. Caroline não arriscaria embasar um pedido apenas em seu instinto. Mas droga! Não havia tempo! O dono da casa não estava, mas quem garantia que quando voltasse não se livraria da arma? Assim que percebesse que alguém estivera ali o sujeito se livraria da pistola... ou talvez até já soubesse de sua presença ali e tivesse fugido assim que ouvira o motor do carro se aproximar, desconfiando de que estavam atrás dele.

Droga! Era plausível, considerando o saco de batatas aberto e comido pela metade que estava sobre a mesinha da sala. Seeley sabia que precisava agir rápido para não se arrepender, aquela era a melhor pista que havia conseguido até então.

Precisava ligar para Hodgins e pedir que o cientista fosse encontrá-lo imediatamente para fazer uma análise no solo do local para confirmar se batia com a amostra coletada nos jardins do Jeffersonian - em caso positivo, teria tudo o que precisava para que Caroline convencesse algum juiz de bom humor a expedir o mandado autorizando que a arma fosse levada para os peritos da balística.

Levando a mão para retirar o telefone celular do bolso do paletó, Seeley deu-se conta de que o aparelho não estava ali.

"Ah, merda!"

Devolvendo a pistola à gaveta juntamente com a luva de látex, Seeley apalpou todos os bolsos de seu terno, do paletó às calças, para constatar que o telefone havia provavelmente ficado no carro. Virando-se para sair do quarto, um barulho o sobressaltou – forte – como de algo se quebrando.

"Sweets?"

Nenhuma resposta.

Avançou para fora do quarto, apressado.

"Ei, Sweets, o que foi esse baru-"

A pergunta morreu em sua garganta assim que entrou novamente na sala. Ao lado do sofá, o corpo do psicólogo estava caído... inerte. Sentindo o coração bater furiosamente no peito, Seeley correu até Sweets e abaixou-se, levando uma das mãos ao pescoço do rapaz, por onde corria um filete de sangue. Procurando por pulsação, uma enorme sensação de alívio tomou-o ao detectar que o amigo estava vivo.

Seus olhos percorreram o corpo do terapeuta em busca de algum ferimento que explicasse o estado dele, mas apenas viu o pouco sangue que corria pelo pescoço branco do rapaz. Levando a mão com cuidado à cabeça de Sweets, viu que o psicólogo estava machucado, e logo seus olhos avistaram no chão os cacos de um vaso de cerâmica que antes ficava sobre a mesinha a poucos centímetros. Fora esse o barulho que ouvira do quarto... alguém havia quebrado o objeto na cabeça de Sweets.

Então um gemido débil chegou-lhe aos ouvidos, e Seeley logo percebeu que vinha do psicólogo.

"Sweets!" o agente o chamou, tocando cuidadosamente um dos ombros dele.

Outro gemido, um pouco mais alto, e o rapaz se moveu, levando a mão à cabeça. "Ah, meu Deus!"

"Sweets, você está bem? O que aconteceu?" Seeley perguntou, aflito, enquanto olhava para os lados, à procura de algo que denunciasse a presença de mais alguém ali.

"Eu não sei..." o rapaz se moveu, tentando levantar-se, a mão ainda segurando a parte de trás da cabeça, que sangrava levemente. "Eu estava aqui e, de repente... uma coisa me acertou por trás, na cabeça" ele gemeu outra vez. "Ai!"

"Você está bem, Sweets?" Booth perguntou, ajudando-o a sentar-se no sofá, ainda preocupado com a presença de alguém no lugar.

O psicólogo murmurou em sentido afirmativo, embora fizesse uma careta de dor em seguida.

"Você levou um golpe na cabeça e está sangrando..."

"Sangrando?" os olhos de Sweets se arregalaram, e o rosto dele ficou ainda mais branco.

"Tente não desmaiar" Seeley murmurou.

Por menos que quisesse deixar Sweets sozinho depois de um golpe na cabeça, ele sabia que precisava ir atrás do atacante. Algo lhe dizia que quem tinha feito aquilo era o suspeito que procurava... o atirador dos jardins.

"Eu preciso ir atrás de quem atacou você, a pessoa ainda está por aqui. Não ouvi nenhum barulho de motor de carro, então não pode ter ido muito longe. Você pode aguentar até eu voltar?"

"Só sinto dor na cabeça, mas eu vou ficar bem" Sweets disse, a expressão apertada.

Seeley voltou-se para a porta, mas antes que a alcançasse, a mão de Sweets segurou seu braço. O agente voltou os olhos novamente ao psicólogo. "Tenha cuidado, agente Booth."

"Eu sempre tenho" ele murmurou, meneando a cabeça e indo direto para porta.

Do lado de fora, Seeley conseguia ouvir o próprio coração aos saltos enquanto sua mão automaticamente sacava a arma do coldre. Ele estava certo de que alguém ainda estava por perto... não poderia ter ido tão longe em tão pouco tempo.

Seus olhos treinados olharam em redor, a procura de algum sinal de vida. Não havia nenhum carro por ali além do seu, como suspeitara por não ter ouvido barulho de motor anunciando a chegada de mais alguém. Um vento leve balançava ligeiramente o gramado que cobria o campo à frente. Descendo os degraus da varanda de entrada, Booth procurou apurar os ouvidos. Deu alguns passos, rodeando a casa. Ao atingir os fundos, as copas das árvores, que também balançavam com o vento suave, chamaram sua atenção.

Se alguém estava ali e estava se escondendo, não havia lugar melhor. De arma em punho, ele avançou na direção das árvores. Seus passos se tornaram mais apressados, no afã de descobrir se alguém estava mesmo ali. E, para sua sorte, pouco depois de entrar por entre as árvores, o barulho de passos – que não eram os seus – fizeram sua atenção se voltar completamente para o lado de onde viera o barulho.

Seeley mudou a direção de seus passos, perseguindo o som da outra pessoa que estava correndo não muito longe dali. Avançou até ver um par de botas desaparecendo por trás de um tronco.

"Ei! Parado aí... FBI!" gritou.

O alerta fez com que o fugitivo saísse de trás da árvore, escapando para longe, a tempo de Seeley enxergar as costas de alguém vestido de negro, com um capuz.

"Droga..." resmungou, voltando a acelerar o passo.

Felizmente estava em forma, e não levou mais que cinco segundos para que estivesse correndo no encalço do fugitivo, a adrenalina atravessando todo seu corpo, e a sensação de que estava muito perto de pegar o desgraçado somente serviu como um acelerador para sua corrida.

Era agora ou nunca...

**~.~**

Temperance parou o carro a alguns metros da casa simples, pintada de branco. Seus olhos já haviam avistado o Sequóia negro do parceiro, estacionado ali perto. Antes que sua mão abrisse a porta do veículo, a voz do agente John Byers a chamou.

"Doutora, fique aqui" ele disse, sério. "Eu saio na frente."

"Agente Byers, eu posso perfeitamente..."

"Doutora, por favor" ele lançou-lhe um olhar firme e que lhe dizia que não admitiria negociações. "Eu saio primeiro e vou na frente."

Dizendo isso, Byers levou a mão à arma que carregava no coldre da cintura. Temperance suspirou, rendida.

"Ok, a arma vai na frente" ela repetiu as palavras que Booth havia lhe feito decorar ao longo dos anos.

Embora ela as tivesse ignorado algumas vezes. Mas, na atual situação, era justo. Byers havia concordado em quebrar as regras para levá-la até ali, o mínimo que podia fazer era deixá-lo ir na frente, mesmo que sua ansiedade estivesse querendo levar a melhor.

O agente desceu do carro primeiro, e ela esperou. Olhando em volta, Byers caminhou até o carro de Booth, dando uma olhada rápida através do vidro escuro. Em seguida ele se virou, fazendo sinal para que ela continuasse dentro do carro, esperando. E ele andou mais um pouco em volta da casa, observando, a mão sobre o coldre.

Temperance deu uma olhada em volta e não avistou sinal de que ninguém mais estivesse por ali. Abrindo a porta, desceu do carro, indo em direção à casa. Seus passos fizeram o agente Byers voltar-se assustado e frustrado.

"Doutora!" ele tentou chamar-lhe a atenção.

"Não há ninguém aqui fora" ela disse, avançando para subir os degraus da varanda.

Mas Byers foi mais rápido e segurou seu braço. Ela voltou os olhos para ele, que tomou a frente, andando para entrar na casa.

Ela conteve mais uma vez a ansiedade, ficando atrás do agente. Byers viu a porta aberta, e fez sinal para que ela esperasse.

"Fique aqui, vou olhar lá dentro" ele disse, em voz baixa, tirando a arma do coldre.

Temperance sentiu um frio leve percorrer sua espinha. Esperou que Byers entrasse, mas não se conteve, e segundos depois entrou atrás dele.

"Doutor Sweets!" a voz de Byers soou preocupada. "Está tudo bem?"

Ouvindo isso, Temperance acelerou o passo, entrando por completo na pequena sala da casa. O agente Byers alcançava o sofá, onde o psicólogo estava sentado, uma das mãos atrás da cabeça, a outra em suspenso, manchada de sangue e no rosto uma expressão de dor.

Sentindo uma onda de pânico subir por seu corpo, Temperance apressou-se na direção do psicólogo. "Sweets! O que aconteceu?"

"Alguém me surpreendeu... me deu um golpe por trás da cabeça" o terapeuta murmurou.

"Você está bem?" Byers perguntou, ainda com a arma na mão.

"Eu... acho que sim..." Sweets murmurou, a voz dolorida. "O golpe foi forte, eu ainda me sinto zonzo, mas... acho que estou bem" ele levou a outra mão à cabeça também.

"Onde está o Booth?" Temperance apressou-se em perguntar, a apreensão começando a tomar conta dela.

"Ele saiu lá fora... atrás de quem me golpeou. Não havia ninguém quando chegamos aqui" Sweets respondeu.

E foi o que bastou para que Temperance se sentisse tomada pelo desespero. "Não vimos ninguém lá fora quando chegamos. Nem mesmo o Booth..." a voz saiu dela em um fio.

Mas antes que ela avançasse na direção da porta, sentiu a mão firme de Byers mais uma vez em seu braço.

"Doutora, você fica aqui com ele e chama socorro" Byers meneou a cabeça na direção de Sweets. "Vou atrás do Booth."

Dizendo isso, o agente não esperou resposta, correndo porta afora. Ela soltou um suspiro, tentando conter a frustração. Voltando-se para Sweets, sentou-se no sofá ao lado do psicólogo.

"Está sentindo dor?" ela então levou uma das mãos à cabeça do terapeuta, retirando as de Sweets para examinar o ferimento, manchando-se um pouco com o sangue dele.

"É... ainda dói" ele murmurou.

Quando os dedos de Temperance correram pouco acima da nuca de Sweets, ele resmungou. "Ai, doutora Brennan!"

"Que tipo de pancada você recebeu?"

"Ora, eu... eu não sei! Foi uma pancada forte, eu caí desacordado por um tempo" Sweets gemeu baixinho ao sentir os dedos dela percorrendo seu couro cabeludo.

Foi então que os olhos dela perceberam alguns cacos quase atrás do sofá.

"Quebraram alguma coisa na sua cabeça" ela murmurou, e Sweets gemeu baixinho ao sentir os dedos dela percorrendo seu couro cabeludo. "Ainda está sangrando" Temperance constatou.

Sacando o telefone celular do casaco com a mão limpa, ela discou 911, sendo atendida logo de início. Passando a informação sobre o ferimento de Sweets, ela deu a localização de onde estavam.

"Os paramédicos vão chegar logo" ela disse, desligando o telefone e olhando para o psicólogo. "Você precisa se manter acordado enquanto isso."

Sweets murmurou em concordância, no que mais pareceu um resmungo de dor.

"Você chegou a ver alguém? Quem atacou você?"

"Não, doutora Brennan... eu não vi ninguém" Sweets murmurou.

Ela ergueu-se e caminhou procurando um banheiro. Quando o localizou, lavou a mão manchada de sangue e pegou uma toalha, carregando-a consigo para a sala. Sentando-se no sofá novamente, levou o tecido ao pescoço de Sweets, limpando o sangramento. Ele resmungou um pouco.

"Não foi nada grave... eu vou ficar bem."

"Sweets, golpes na cabeça são sempre graves. Todo cuidado é pouco. Lembra de quando o Booth caiu naquela pista de hóquei?"

Sweets franziu o cenho, voltando os olhos para ela. "Doutora Brennan, isso não é nada animador, sabia?"

"Eu também acho. Por isso é importante um médico examinar você..."

O psicólogo revirou os olhos, tomando a toalha da mão dela, segurando-a sozinho contra a nuca. "O que eu quero dizer é que numa hora dessas você devia estar me acalmando, e não me deixando mais nervoso!" Sweets exclamou.

"Oh!" Temperance então se deu conta do que havia feito. "Eu estava deixando você nervoso?"

Sweets tornou a revirar os olhos, e suspirou. "Tudo bem, doutora Brennan. Eu já devia estar acostumado..."

Então, o som inconfundível de um tiro cortou o ar, fazendo o coração de Temperance saltar freneticamente dentro do peito.

"Booth!" foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer antes de se levantar do sofá e sair correndo para fora da casa.

* * *

**E agora? **

**Até o próximo capítulo =)**

**Ah, e obrigada pelos comentários do capítulo anterior... adoro mesmo esse feedback, é como um combustível que me anima a escrever!**


	32. Fim De Jogo

**Título: Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** variando do R ao NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 32/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**#32: Fim De Jogo**

Podia ouvir a pulsação vibrando em seus ouvidos, as batidas aceleradas de seu coração, e a respiração que já começava a se tornar ofegante. Mas seus olhos não perdiam de vista o seu alvo.

Era a mesma pessoa... era a pessoa que estivera nos jardins do Jeffersonian naquela noite... que atirara em Brennan...

Seeley Booth não precisava de nenhuma confirmação, a certeza pulsava juntamente com seu sangue, correndo de modo agitado por seu corpo. Juntamente com flashes daquela noite, atravessando sua mente com a mesma rapidez de seus passos...

_Um barulho... alguém por perto... uma voz familiar... a voz dela... _

_Booth!_

_Seu corpo virando na direção dela... o som inconfundível do tiro cortando o ar... o corpo delicado caindo no gramado, a mancha vermelha se espalhando, tingindo o braço da blusa branca..._

O sujeito vestido de negro corria incansavelmente à frente, e Seeley inspirou, dando maior impulso aos passos, encurtando a distância entre eles. Mas o fugitivo o surpreendeu com uma virada súbita, desaparecendo por trás de um conjunto de árvores cujos troncos ficavam mais próximos uns dos outros, formando uma espécie de esconderijo.

Fazendo a curva também, mas com alguns segundos de atraso, Booth aproveitou-se do momento para buscar alguma vantagem - se o suspeito saísse dali agora seria um alvo fácil para o agente; caso ficasse, estava encurralado.

Aproveitando-se daquele curto intervalo de tempo para tomar a dianteira da situação, Seeley diminuiu os passos, parando a pouquíssimos metros das três grandes árvores que formavam o abrigo onde o sujeito estava escondido.

Com o fôlego agitado, o coração na garganta e todos seus sentidos em estado de alerta, Seeley abriu as pernas e colocou a 9 milímetros em posição...

"Saia... agora!" seu comando ecoou por entre as árvores.

Silêncio.

Por segundos, foi como reviver a perseguição infrutífera e às cegas daquela noite, nos jardins do Instituto Jeffersonian...

"Merda! Eu disse SAIA AGORA!" berrou.

Incapaz de ouvir outra coisa além do som rascante de sua própria respiração, Seeley continuou segurando a arma e mirando... esperando... esperando um passo, um movimento que revelasse o suspeito que se escondia por trás daquelas árvores...

...enquanto seu coração batia, ribombava dentro do peito...

Então, subitamente, uma mão surgiu de trás de um dos troncos, empunhando uma arma prateada, que reluziu à luz do sol que atravessava as copas das árvores frondosas.

E foi o tempo apenas de uma respiração antes que o corpo do fugitivo aparecesse de relance e o som do tiro ecoasse no ar...

**~.~**

Temperance desceu os degraus da varanda com o coração batendo furiosamente no peito. Sem pensar, apenas correu na direção das árvores ao fundo da casa. Era o único lugar... a única direção que fazia sentido...

E ela correu, sem pensar, sem racionalizar... apenas com a aflição crescente que cobria sua garganta, dando-lhe quase uma sensação de sufocamento. E ela não soube dizer como, mas por instinto soube para onde correr. Seus pés não hesitaram, avançando enquanto pisavam em pequenos galhos e folhas secas no chão.

Sua respiração já estava pesada quando ouviu um novo tiro ressoar, e então seu coração saltou uma batida. Mas ela não parou, mesmo que soubesse que Booth a criticaria por isso, ela correu na exata direção de onde viera o som do segundo tiro.

Ela sentiu as pernas tremerem, quando, mais alguns metros adiante, seus olhos avistaram um corpo... caído no chão.

Seus passos diminuíram... suas pernas quase falharam...

E Temperance teve de piscar algumas vezes, certa de que sua visão estava nublada pela ardência do que acreditava serem lágrimas contidas.

"Não..." a palavra escapou-lhe num sussurro rouco.

Seus pés continuaram a levá-la em frente, ainda que a passos errantes, e enquanto ela se aproximava do corpo, sentia o calor do seu próprio indo embora... e seus olhos arderem mais intensamente.

Mas ao se aproximar, seu coração deu um novo salto – e ela piscou repetidamente, tentando focar a visão.

Booth...

Ele estava se aproximando, se agachando ao lado do corpo inerte.

Não era ele caído... não era o corpo dele no chão...

"Booth!" ela gritou, fazendo-o virar o rosto em sua direção.

"Bones?" ele conseguiu dizer antes que ela se jogasse em seus braços, desesperada.

"Booth, me diga que está bem..." Temperance murmurou, sentindo as lágrimas quentes finalmente rolarem por seu rosto.

"Eu estou bem, Bones... estou bem" ele disse em tom calmo, mas alto o suficiente para que ela ouvisse entre seus soluços.

Ela sentiu os braços de Booth em torno de seu corpo, e a voz dele repetindo que estava bem a fez acalmar-se lentamente. Então sentiu as mãos dele afastarem seu rosto do ombro firme, fazendo-a encará-lo.

Só então Temperance focalizou as feições sérias dele, os detalhes do rosto perfeito e simétrico fazendo seu coração bater um pouco mais compassado.

"O tiro... eu ouvi..." ela conseguiu balbuciar, confusa.

"Byers" Booth murmurou, afastando-a para o lado e voltando-se a agachar.

Só então Temperance percebeu... o corpo caído ao chão... era Byers...

"Oh, não!" ela sentiu o peito se apertar. "Ele veio atrás de você, Booth" ela se agachou ao lado do parceiro.

"Ele está vivo" Booth murmurou, erguendo os olhos para ela. "Mas está perdendo muito sangue. Temos que chamar o socorro, o meu celular ficou no carro..."

"Eu liguei pedindo socorro para o Sweets... ele sofreu um golpe forte na cabeça, os paramédicos estão a caminho" ela informou, olhando para o corpo inconsciente de Byers.

Sangue escorria da região logo abaixo do tórax do agente, começando a formar uma pequena poça no chão coberto de folhas secas, gravetos e pedregulhos. Temperance sentiu o nó em seu peito se apertar um pouco mais.

"O que aconteceu?" ela então perguntou, voltando a olhar para o parceiro.

"Deveria ser eu a fazer essa pergunta, não?" Booth devolveu, encarando-a com seriedade. "O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?"

"Viemos atrás de você, Booth... você sumiu, não voltou para o seu escritório e todas as chamadas para o seu celular não foram atendidas. Eu senti que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Achei que tivesse vindo atrás do suspeito sozinho, não sabia que estava com o Sweets."

"Ele veio comigo de última hora. Mas essa não é a questão" Booth olhou novamente para Byers, o semblante preocupado. "Agora isso não importa. Conversamos depois..." então o parceiro tornou a fitá-la. "Fique aqui com ele, tenho que alcançar o atirador."

A mão de Temperance imediatamente segurou o braço de Booth antes que ele conseguisse se erguer. Ele a mirou com seriedade.

"Fique tranquila, Bones. Eu o acertei" Booth informou. "O sujeito estava se escondendo por trás de algumas árvores, na tentativa de escapar saiu correndo enquanto disparava. Mas eu estava com a arma a postos e o acertei, tenho certeza disso. Eu vi quando ele caiu e depois saiu tropeçando na direção oposta... então percebi que Byers estava atrás de mim e tinha sido atingido..." ele suspirou, frustrado, antes de concluir. "O atirador ainda está aqui, machuquei o braço dele, não pode ter ido muito longe com um ferimento. Preciso alcançá-lo."

"Tenha cuidado, Booth" Temperance apertou os dedos contra o bíceps firme que sua mão ainda segurava, sentindo uma mistura de arrepio e calor percorrer seu corpo, juntamente com a tensão que a tomava. "Por favor, tenha cuidado..."

"Não se preocupe comigo, Bones" ele murmurou, fitando diretamente os olhos dela.

Dois breves segundos de silêncio, apenas seus olhares firmes um no outro... e Temperance sentiu o coração saltar de uma forma diferente. E uma vontade súbita de segurá-lo ao seu lado, de abraçá-lo e dizer a ele que não podia suportar a ideia de perdê-lo a consumiu.

Então, Booth finalmente se ergueu, ficando de pé e rompendo o contato de seus olhos. Respirando fundo, Temperance também se ergueu.

"Preciso correr até a casa, avisar os paramédicos que Byers está baleado" ela disse, sentindo-se repentinamente zonza com tanta coisa acontecendo. "Sweets deve dizer a eles que ouviu tiros, mas eu o deixei lá sozinho... é melhor correr e avisar que precisamos de socorro aqui."

"Faça isso" Booth disse, já começando a se virar para o outro lado.

Temperance não teve tempo de dizer mais nada ao parceiro, apenas de vê-lo se afastar, correndo, na direção para onde o suspeito devia ter escapado. E pediu mentalmente que nada acontecesse a Booth...

Virando-se, ela tomou a direção da casa, correndo para lá, o coração acelerado, esperando que tudo ficasse bem.

**~.~**

Era uma caçada. E como em toda caçada, uma presa atingida tinha muito menos chances de escapar. E era essa a ideia a que Seeley se apegava enquanto corria de arma em punho na direção para onde tinha visto o atirador correr tropegamente.

O sujeito não podia ter ido muito longe. Estava ferido, disso Seeley tinha certeza. Sua mira ainda era muito boa e tinha visto o infeliz cair depois do tiro que havia desferido na direção dele – que acertara o braço que empunhava a arma, fazendo-a cair ao chão. Mais tarde poderia voltar e procurar o revólver, mas seu objetivo no momento era alcançar o desgraçado.

Aquele atirador era quem procurava, não tinha nenhuma dúvida quanto a isso. E não o deixaria escapar... o desgraçado tinha conseguido atingir sua parceira, e agora seu colega. Mas o desfecho, dessa vez, não seria o mesmo.

Retesando a mandíbula, seus pés avançaram, cada vez mais rápidos. Seus olhos percorriam todos os lados, buscando por algum sinal do infeliz. E foi o som de uma respiração ofegante que o fez diminuir o passo... sem o barulho intenso de seus pés correndo sobre as folhas e galhos, Seeley pôde ouvir de modo distinto alguém respirando com dificuldade, muito perto dali.

Sua audição apurou-se enquanto diminuía ainda mais os passos, tentando localizar o ponto exato de onde vinha o som.

Mas um de seus pés pisou num graveto, fazendo um barulho que alertou a pessoa de sua presença.

_Droga!_

O sujeito então se moveu, e Seeley pôde ver onde ele estava – a apenas dois metros dali, de costas, abaixado atrás de um tronco velho e caído.

Era chegada a hora...

"Fim da linha, seu bastardo!" murmurou as palavras, aproximando-se calmamente do lugar onde o atirador estava.

O sujeito ainda tentou se levantar, mas o movimento pareceu piorar a dor que estava sentindo no braço visivelmente ferido e encolhido junto ao corpo, e um gemido rouco lhe escapou antes que caísse deitado sobre o chão, sumindo por trás do tronco.

O movimento deu tempo para que Booth desse a volta, posicionando-se à frente dele, a arma em punho. "Acabou o jogo de gato e rato, seu infeliz..."

Dizendo isso, ele se abaixou e puxou o capuz que recobria o rosto do sujeito caído ao chão. E nada poderia tê-lo preparado para o que viu.

* * *

**Meu agradecimento especial a quem me mandou review do capítulo passado... vocês fizeram o meu dia ^^ e o resultado está aqui: a atualização mais rápida da minha história como escritora de fics :)**

**Não prometo que o próximo capítulo vai sair tão rápido, mas dependendo do retorno dos leitores... quem sabe?**

**Beijos e até mais!**


	33. Depois Da Tempestade, A Espera

**Título: Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** variando do R ao NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 33/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**#33: Depois Da Tempestade... A Espera**

* * *

**Hospital Central, Washington DC****  
****5:52 da tarde**

Temperance Brennan sentiu o coração dar um ligeiro salto ao avistá-lo... alto, vivo... de pé, encostado à parede da área de espera do quinto andar. Ao final do corredor, as letras que ostentavam _Unidade de Terapia_ _Intensiva_ fizeram-na sentir um suspiro escapar da garganta, quase como um peso sendo tirado de dentro dela.

Aproximando-se do parceiro, seus passos e os batimentos de seu coração se tornaram mais rápidos, e ela se jogou nos braços dele.

"Bones..." ela o ouviu murmurar, as mãos dele envolvendo-lhe as costas em calor.

Ela não soube o porquê daquela reação dramática e súbita, mas a sensação de alívio ao vê-lo novamente diante dos seus olhos – bem e a salvo – deu vazão a uma mistura de sentimentos que ela não estava sendo capaz de controlar.

Seus braços se apertaram em torno do corpo do parceiro, as mãos nas costas firmes, seu corpo sentindo o calor que emanava dele. E ela fechou os olhos. Apertou as pálpebras, tentando afastar as lembranças de medo, angústia, desespero que havia sentido nas últimas horas. Nos últimos tempos.

Booth estava perto. Seguro. E vivo. Tão vivo quanto as batidas ritmadas do coração que ela conseguia sentir vibrando contra o seu.

Ela respirou fundo, sentindo uma das mãos dele carinhosamente em seus cabelos. Então ela o sentiu apertá-la um pouco mais contra ele, depositando um beijo suave no topo de sua cabeça.

Mesmo sem querer, ela forçou-se a afastar o rosto do ombro de Booth. Mas não pôde disfarçar o pequeno tremor que percorreu seu corpo ao olhar dentro dos olhos dele... castanhos tão profundos, tão próximos... tão firmes nos seus, como se pudessem ver através dela – o que Temperance sabia ser impossível, mas, ainda assim, não conseguiu evitar a sensação.

E uma lembrança vívida invadiu-lhe a mente. O beijo... o beijo que eles haviam trocado na noite anterior, em sua sala.

Mas então, como havia feito naquele momento, Booth se afastou. E ela o observou dar alguns passos na área de espera, suspirando enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos. Ela sabia que ele provavelmente estava cansado. As últimas horas não tinham sido nada fáceis, e ele tinha se envolvido numa captura realmente difícil. Mas, bem no fundo, Temperance não conseguiu evitar a pequena sensação de abandono ao vê-lo romper o contato de seus olhares.

**~.~**

"_Fim da linha, seu bastardo!" as palavras saíram de sua garganta num murmúrio baixo, mas alto o bastante para que o suspeito ouvisse de onde estava._

_Atrás de um tronco caído, a pessoa que ele procurava tentava inutilmente se esconder. Seus passos foram se aproximando calmamente... o suspeito ainda tentou se erguer, mas o movimento pareceu intensificar a dor no braço ferido pelo tiro, e o sujeito emitiu um gemido antes de cair deitado ao chão, sumindo por trás do tronco._

_Seeley deu a volta, ficando à frente dele, de arma em punho._

"_Acabou o jogo de gato e rato, seu infeliz..."_

_Abaixando-se, puxou o capuz que recobria o rosto da pessoa caída no chão. E por um instante seus olhos não puderam acreditar no que viram._

"_Você...?" a voz de Seeley escapou em uma espécie de sussurro incrédulo._

_De imediato as lembranças da noite em que sua parceira fora baleada atravessaram sua mente... a perseguição... a imagem da pessoa que estava agora diante de seus olhos dentro de sua sala, no FBI dias depois..._

_No chão, ela agora exibia uma imagem bem menos imponente, mas não menos confiante. Mesmo com um braço baleado, um conjunto de moletom negro sujo de sangue, restos de folhas secas e poeira, a expressão dolorida no rosto de Cindy Vega ainda exibia uma espécie de frieza soberba._

"_Desgraçada!" a palavra escapou-lhe da garganta sem que pudesse contê-la._

_Sentindo a mandíbula se retesar, uma das mãos que segurava a arma tremeu, o movimento assustando a mulher caída no chão, fazendo-a mover um pouco o corpo, assustada. Seeley sentiu uma inevitável espécie de satisfação interna._

"_Está com medo que eu atire em você?" ele perguntou, frio, reposicionando a arma enquanto estreitava os olhos para a mulher. "Eu poderia, não poderia? Você está completamente indefesa agora... assim como a minha parceira aquela noite nos jardins... seria tão fácil..."_

_Ele deixou o dedo escorregar pelo gatilho num movimento lento, a fúria por todo o seu desespero e indignação dos últimos quase dois meses em busca do responsável pelo tiro em Bones correndo por seu sangue._

_Cindy estremeceu e um gemido dolorido escapou dela assim que percebeu e ouviu o movimento no gatilho da 9 milímetros._

_E Booth afastou o dedo,abaixando a arma._

"_E esta é a questão... seria fácil demais" murmurou, entre dentes. "Covardemente fácil..."_

_Então ele se abaixou, aproximando-se dela, que emitiu uma espécie de grito abafado. Seeley a puxou pelo capuz da blusa, fazendo-a erguer-se..._

"Está tudo bem, Booth?" a voz de Brennan o trouxe de volta ao entorno.

Ele virou-se, encontrando a parceira a suas costas. Encarou-a, meneando a cabeça negativamente. "Não, não está, Bones."

Seeley viu os olhos dela se expandirem, as pupilas demonstrando surpresa com o que ele acabava de dizer.

"Pegamos o suspeito, mas a que custo? Você teve que ser machucada primeiro, ameaçada e agora Byers está lutando para viver..."

Brennan abaixou a cabeça por um instante, a tristeza visível no semblante dela. "Eu sinto muito, Booth. A culpa foi toda minha."

"Sua?" ele franziu o cenho, sem entender. "Por que está dizendo isso?"

Então ela ergueu os olhos novamente para ele, suspirando. "Se eu não tivesse convencido Byers a ir comigo atrás de você..."

"Não diga isso, Bones" automaticamente sua mão tocou o rosto dela. "Não foi culpa sua. Obviamente eu preferia que você me obedecesse e pensasse na sua segurança em primeiro lugar..." Booth emitiu um suspiro cansado. "Mas não foi sua culpa o que aconteceu com ele. Não se culpe por isso, por favor."

Ela sustentou seu olhar, e Seeley pôde ver o brilho de angústia no fundo incrivelmente azul.

"Eu fiquei preocupada com você, Booth" ela disse, quase num sussurro. "Tive medo de que alguma coisa lhe acontecesse... aquela noite, nos jardins... eu não me arrependo de ter ido atrás de você, ou teria levado aquele tiro."

"O tiro que era para ser meu" ele murmurou, sem deixar de encará-la.

"Você já levou um tiro por mim..."

"Bones... acho que já discutimos isso, não?" ele sorriu de leve, mesmo sem querer.

Lembrava-se de ter dito a ela que não estavam numa competição de baleamento, e que ele a queria sempre segura.

"Tive medo de perder você..." ela murmurou inesperadamente, fazendo o coração dele saltar mais forte. "E hoje senti isso de novo. Precisava ir atrás de você."

As palavras dela o fizeram sentir uma pequena onda de calor subir por sua garganta. Era tão difícil que Brennan se abrisse, que verbalizasse sentimentos... e ali estava ela, bem a sua frente, dizendo que ele era importante para ela.

Seeley sorriu de leve mais uma vez, e a mão que segurava gentilmente o rosto dela se permitiu deslizar num carinho terno.

O som de passos se aproximando o fez afastar a mão dela. Erguendo os olhos, Booth avistou a figura de um enfermeiro atravessando o corredor.

Então sua atenção foi novamente capturada pela parceira. "O que aconteceu com _ela_?"

Os olhos de Seeley encontraram os de Temperance, e ele soube de imediato a quem ela se referia.

"A bala que atingiu o braço dela foi extraída. O médico disse que dentro de duas horas vou poder entrar para falar com ela."

Ele viu a preocupação nos olhos da parceira.

"Não se preocupe, Bones. Agora ela não vai poder nos fazer nada."

Brennan balançou a cabeça. "Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que tenha sido Cindy Vega."

"Nem eu" ele sentiu a mandíbula se apertar involuntariamente. "Não acredito que ela conseguiu me enganar tão bem..."

"Você não tinha como saber, Booth" ele sentiu o toque de Brennan em seu braço.

Os olhos de Seeley se abaixaram para a mão dela que o segurava. E um leve arrepio perpassou sua pele abaixo das camadas de tecido da camisa e do paletó que ela tocava...

"Eu só quero saber por que ela fez tudo isso. E como" Brennan suspirou.

Então, novamente o som de passos o fez desviar o foco para ver quem se aproximava. E a figura do psicólogo Lance Sweets o surpreendeu.

"O que está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar sendo examinado?" perguntou, curioso.

"Eu já fui medicado" Sweets levou a mão à parte de trás da cabeça, exibindo um curativo branco. "Fizeram alguns testes e uma tomografia. Disseram que eu podia sair se quisesse."

Sem soltar o braço de Seeley, Brennan virou-se para o psicólogo que sorria tolamente. "O que foi?"

Sweets levou uma das mãos à boca, meneando de leve a cabeça, e Seeley logo percebeu que o terapeuta indicava a mão que Brennan ainda tinha em seu braço.

Sentindo um leve calor em seu rosto, o agente pigarreou. "Sweets, nós vamos precisar da sua ajuda."

O desvio de foco pareceu distrair o jovem psicólogo, que voltou a ficar sério. "Acho que se trata da mulher que você prendeu."

"Ela mesma. Cindy Vega" o agente sentiu o nó de repulsa se apertar em seu estômago.

"Ela sempre esteve no rol de suspeitos, afinal" Sweets recolheu as mãos aos bolsos do paletó. "Só que tinha um álibi."

"Uma reunião com a editora na tarde do dia da explosão" Seeley confirmou. "No início das investigações eu chequei e confirmaram."

"Ela tem álibi para a tarde em que recebeu autorização para visitar o Jeffersonian e falar conosco" Brennan interveio, afastando finalmente a mão do braço do parceiro. "Mas não para o momento da explosão e da perseguição nos jardins."

Seeley cruzou os braços na frente do peito. "O que me preocupa é a ligação de tudo isso... a explosão, o tiro..." ele ergueu os olhos para Brennan, sentindo o aperto no peito só de lembrar que ela havia sido ferida naquela confusão toda. "E a falange que você recebeu pelo correio."

Brennan sustentou-lhe o olhar, e foi um daqueles instantes em que compreendiam o que o outro estava pensando. Os olhos dela brilharam, e Seeley notou a preocupação da parceira, mesmo que ela não verbalizasse.

"O que me intriga é... por que você?" ele murmurou, levantando o olhar para Sweets, que assistia a interação silenciosa dos dois. "Por que a Bones?"

O psicólogo deu de ombros. "Atenção. Você mesmo disse isso no começo da nossa investigação, agente Booth. Essa pessoa queria chamar a atenção para si. Resta agora saber a razão."

"Vou interrogá-la dentro de mais algumas horas" Seeley informou, voltando a olhar para a parceira.

"Creio que tudo tem ligação com a Coveira" Brennan passou os braços ao redor do próprio corpo.

Ela estava com medo. E estava se fechando, Seeley logo identificou. Ela detestava ficar vulnerável, principalmente na frente dos outros. Mas ele então se recordou da conversa que tivera com Sweets mais cedo.

Levando uma das mãos ao ombro dela, Seeley abaixou um pouco o rosto, aproximando-se mais. "Eu tenho medo disso também. Mas agora Cindy Vega está sob custódia, eu não vou deixá-la ir a lugar nenhum, a não ser deste hospital para uma cela."

Brennan o fitou, sem dizer nada. Mas ele soube, pela forma como os olhos dela brilharam, que tinha conseguido deixá-la um pouco mais tranquila.

Ao desviar o olhar, Seeley viu o novo sorriso que Sweets ostentava. Sentiu o sangue esquentar por um breve momento, mas logo se lembrou do que haviam conversado a caminho da casa do suspeito, e ponderou que fazer qualquer comentário aborrecido apenas ativaria ainda mais a mente do psicólogo.

Mas sua parceira, alheia a esse detalhe, foi quem perguntou ao se virar para o terapeuta. "Por que está sorrindo, Sweets?"

"Por nada de mais, doutora Brennan" o rapaz respondeu. "Estou feliz por ver que as coisas estão caminhando bem."

Dizendo isso, Sweets se afastou, indo sentar-se numa das cadeiras a alguns metros dali. Brennan então tornou a dirigir a atenção para o parceiro.

"Ainda temos muita coisa para esclarecer neste caso. Como a ligação de Cindy Vega com os irmãos Simons. Mas já sabemos que foi através de um deles, Robert Simons, que estava de plantão na cabine de monitoramento das câmeras de segurança que ela conseguiu passar despercebida naquela noite no Jeffersonian. Quanto à ligação com a Coveira..."

Ele notou que Brennan voltou a abraçar o próprio corpo. Então se aproximou dela, tocando-lhe os ombros, apertando-os de leve, tentando transmitir força e segurança à parceira.

"Como eu disse, as duas estão sob custódia agora, Bones. E se existe alguma ligação entre elas além do livro que Vega está escrevendo, vamos descobrir qual é."

Brennan suspirou. E nesse instante, uma nova presença os fez voltar a atenção para a figura feminina que entrava apressada naquela área, a expressão visivelmente angustiada.

**~.~**

A mulher era magra e tinha os cabelos loiros de tamanho médio. Assim que os olhos dela pareceram reconhecer as feições de Booth, ela se aproximou, ainda mais apressada.

"Agente Booth! Onde está o John? Como ele está? Não minta pra mim, por favor" a mulher se agarrou à lapela de Booth, a voz inegavelmente aflita.

Temperance se afastou um pouco, observando a cena.

A mulher estava desesperada, não havia a menor dúvida. E não foi difícil concluir que ela era a esposa do agente Byers.

"Eu tive que deixar as crianças às pressas na casa da minha irmã, tentei disfarçar para que elas não percebessem que havia algo errado. Eu preciso saber o que aconteceu com John, por favor..."

Booth então segurou a mulher gentilmente pelos ombros, quase da mesma forma como ele havia segurado Temperance segundos antes. E ela teve uma inexplicável vontade de sentir o toque dele em seu corpo mais uma vez.

"Calma, Suzane" Booth falou com a mulher em tom baixo. "Byers levou um tiro em serviço, já foi submetido à cirurgia e agora está em observação."

Suzane Byers levou as mãos à boca, deixando escapar um soluço.

"Precisamos aguardar agora" Booth continuou falando em um tom que Temperance conhecia e sabia que ele sempre usava quando tentava passar conforto. "Mas não vamos esperar pelo pior, devemos ter esperanças. Afinal, ele é um homem forte e já enfrentou muitas coisas."

"Só o parecer do médico vai poder dizer se há esperanças" Temperance finalmente falou.

Os olhos de Booth e da esposa de Byers se voltaram para ela, como se não tivessem percebido até então que ela estava ali.

"Talvez os danos sofridos pelo agente Byers possam ser revertidos, você deve conversar com o médico antes de se preocupar precipitadamente."

Os olhos da mulher loira estavam visivelmente marejados, e ela então chorou.

Booth olhou para Suzane com ar preocupado, erguendo os olhos para Temperance em seguida. E ela sentiu que tinha acabado de fazer algo errado.

"O que a minha parceira quer dizer, Suzane, é justamente o que eu disse... não vamos esperar pelo pior, sim? Você deve conversar com o médico que o atendeu primeiro, tenho certeza de que vai ficar menos agitada assim que fizer isso."

Então Booth levou uma das mãos ao bolso externo do paletó e retirou um lenço que estendeu à mulher.

Suzane o aceitou, levando-o ao rosto, secando as lágrimas. "Obrigada, agente Booth" ela murmurou.

"A propósito, esta é a minha parceira, a doutora Temperance Brennan" Booth falou, apontando na direção de Temperance. "E esta aqui é a senhora Byers, Bones."

A mulher então se voltou novamente para a antropóloga, meneando a cabeça à guisa de cumprimento.

"Me desculpe se pareci um pouco fria ao falar sobre o estado do seu marido, senhora Byers" Temperance se aproximou. "Eu não quis parecer insensível a sua dor."

"Suzane" a mulher secou melhor o canto de um dos olhos. "Pode me chamar apenas de Suzane."

Temperance tentou esboçar um sorriso ao estender-lhe a mão, que a mulher apertou breve e educadamente.

"O que eu quis dizer é que não há motivo para perder as esperanças. Eu levei um tiro há pouco tempo e me recuperei muito bem. Talvez a condição do agente Byers não seja tão grave."

"Vocês têm razão" a mulher meneou a cabeça, começando a se acalmar. "Eu fiquei muito assustada quando me avisaram que ele tinha sofrido um acidente e estava na UTI."

"Eu imagino que isso tenha deixado você bem preocupada" Temperance murmurou, tentando ser simpática com a mulher aflita.

No fundo, ela sabia exatamente como Suzane Byers estava se sentindo. E então, como por vontade própria, seus olhos se ergueram até o parceiro. Ela sentiu o coração palpitar por um breve instante, lembrando-se do desespero que a acometera ao pensar que algo pudesse ter acontecido a ele. E na sensação de pânico e impotência que havia sentido, anos antes, quando ele havia sido alvejado por um tiro bem a sua frente...

"Você tem razão, os dois estão certos" Suzann apertou o lenço em uma das mãos. "Eu preciso me acalmar e falar com o médico, saber como o John realmente está."

"Posso ir chamar o médico que está cuidando dele para conversar com você" Booth ofereceu.

"Eu gostaria, por favor" Suzane murmurou, ainda visivelmente tensa, embora menos agitada.

"Enquanto Booth vai buscar o médico, por que não sentamos um pouco?" Temperance colocou uma das mãos gentilmente no ombro da mulher, indicando com um gesto de cabeça a área ocupada por cadeiras que ficava a poucos metros dali, onde Sweets estava sentado.

"Ok" Suzanne meneou a cabeça, deixando-se levar.

Temperance ainda teve tempo de olhar rapidamente para o parceiro, que lhe sorriu de leve antes de se virar e ir em busca de informações para a esposa de Byers.

Assim que elas se sentaram nas cadeiras, Temperance apresentou Sweets a Suzane, explicando tratar-se do psicólogo do FBI que os acompanhava nas investigações. A mulher o cumprimentou.

"Seu marido vai ficar bem, senhora Byers" Sweets murmurou amigavelmente.

Mas Temperance sentiu que precisava interromper, afinal, não sabiam ainda ao certo se poderiam dar aquele tipo de garantia a mulher. "Sweets, você não pode dizer isso, ainda não sabemos..."

O olhar de advertência que o terapeuta lançou a Brennan fez-lhe entender que naquele momento era preferível uma declaração de esperança.

"Eu vivo sob tensão, já devia estar acostumada" Suzane assoou de leve o nariz no lenço de Booth, começando a falar. "Mas na verdade não me acostumo. Ser mulher de um agente do FBI é algo tenso, nunca sei se algum dia vou receber a notícia de que o meu marido não vai mais voltar para casa."

Temperance sentiu um aperto no peito, identificando-se com o medo de perder Booth, embora os dois fossem apenas parceiros. Até nisso estabelecer um relacionamento mais profundo com ele seria um risco.

"Realmente, não é fácil" a voz de Sweets soou tranquilizadora, e o terapeuta colocou gentilmente uma das mãos no ombro da mulher. "Mas todos os agentes que eu já conheci continuam vivos até hoje."

Suzane ergueu o olhar para Sweets, que esboçou um sorriso. A mulher, mesmo ainda com os olhos vermelhos, também deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Booth esteve em guerras e foi atirador de elite das Forças Especiais" Temperance se ouviu dizer. "Ele sofreu tortura, é fato, mas sobreviveu e mesmo depois disso entrou para o FBI".

De algum modo aquilo pareceu relaxar um pouco a esposa de Byers, cujos olhos se iluminaram ao olhar para Temperance. E a própria antropóloga pôde sentir uma espécie de conforto em saber que o parceiro tinha sido forte para enfrentar tudo aquilo e viver para chegar a conhecê-la. O pensamento a fez sentir um calor bem vindo dentro do peito.

No instante seguinte, Booth retornou, levando a atenção de Temperance ao semblante cansado, porém firme dele. Olhando para o parceiro, ela sentiu a sensação de alívio aumentar... talvez fosse egoísmo, mas não pôde evitar sentir-se feliz por não ter sido Booth quem a bala de Cindy Vega atingira.

Ele se voltou para Suzane e informou que o médico estava a caminho para conversar com ela.

"Obrigada mais uma vez, agente Booth" Suzane murmurou.

Booth deu um pequeno sorriso, e então se voltou para Temperance. "Bones..."

Ela se levantou da cadeira, sabendo que ele queria falar alguma coisa em particular com ela. Deixando a mulher de Byers na companhia de Sweets, afastou-se alguns passos, acompanhando Booth.

"Você está bem, Bones?" ele murmurou em tom baixo. "Não quer ir para casa descansar um pouco?"

"Não, Booth. Eu estou bem. Quero ficar aqui com você..." ela disse, para logo acrescentar, "Com vocês."

Ele sorriu de leve e acariciou-lhe o queixo ternamente. Ela apertou uma das mãos dele na sua, retribuindo o sorriso, tão aliviada e aquecida por tê-lo ali, tão perto, tão bem e tão real... ao alcance de seus olhos, de suas mãos...

"Eu preciso dar um pulo no FBI" ele disse, então, finalizando a carícia em seu queixo, mas sem romper o contato de suas mãos. "Pedi que levassem os irmãos Simons para interrogatório. Vou falar com eles enquanto Cindy Vega ainda não pode receber visitas."

"Eu vou com você" Temperance disse de imediato.

Ela não queria voltar a se separar dele tão cedo. E também havia algum tempo que não trabalhavam juntos, como parceiros – o que ela tinha de reconhecer que lhe fazia falta.

Booth então tornou a exibir um sorriso breve, apertando-lhe a mão na dele antes de soltá-la. "Como nos velhos tempos."

"Como sempre" ela murmurou, sorrindo também.

* * *

**Antes de mais nada, eu sei que desta vez levei um pouquinho mais de tempo para atualizar... mas não foi planejado, é que realmente não deu pra vir antes.**

**Em segundo lugar, quero agradecer todas as reviews recebidas do capítulo anterior - ADOREI os comentários! Ri e surtei com cada um, e quero muito agradecer a manifestação de vocês. Para mim é mais do que bem vinda, é o que me dá gás para escrever e seguir com a história. Obrigada mesmo ^^**

**E então... será que o misterioso vilão era quem vocês esperavam? Ou nem passou pela cabeça de ninguém que pudesse ser... uma vilã? **

**Meu agradecimento especial vai para a Nina, pelo _help_ de última hora :abraço_apertado: ****E Poly, pensei em você enquanto escrevia a entrada da esposa do Byers no hospital... quem mais ela poderia ser? Achei justo :)**

**Muito obrigada por lerem. Vou amar receber comentários, críticas ou qualquer manifestação sobre este capítulo. **  
**Até o próximo!**


	34. Respostas

**Título: Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** variando do R ao NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 34/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**#34: Respostas**

Seeley Booth aproximou-se da porta do quarto.

Seus olhos percorreram os números... 502.

Respirou profundamente, enchendo os pulmões de ar e ganhando mais alguns segundos antes de entrar.

As últimas duas horas e meia tinham sido árduas. Interrogatórios sempre exigiam toda sua concentração, precisava estar atento a cada gesto, a cada nuance de um suspeito. E naquele caso em especial, precisou de toda sua atenção. Em dobro.

Robert Simons tinha conseguido o emprego junto ao time de segurança do Instituto Jeffersonian um ano atrás. Já havia trabalhado como segurança particular, portanto tinha alguma experiência com equipamento de vigilância. Na noite da explosão no museu ele estava de plantão. E justamente por isso a entrada de um estranho naquela área não foi gravada – as câmeras foram reposicionadas estrategicamente.

Conseguir essa confissão não fora fácil. Custou meia hora de negações por parte de Robert, até que um agente bateu à porta da sala de interrogatório trazendo consigo uma pasta e um saco plástico transparente que continha uma 3.8 antiga. Foi nessa hora que o jogo virou e Seeley teve a sensação excitante de estar chegando ao âmago do caso.

A pasta continha o resultado do teste da balística – sim, tinha sido fácil convencer Caroline a arranjar um mandado para aquela arma depois que Hodgins correu até a propriedade do gêmeo de Robert Simons e comparou uma amostra do solo com a que já tinham no Jeffersonian. A combinação foi de 100%, e então, de posse da arma, o perito em balística comparou a bala extraída do ombro de Brennan, verificando que tinha sido disparada daquela mesma pistola.

Depois disso, o interrogatório fluiu. Descobriram que Robert havia se envolvido romanticamente com Cindy Vega. E, claro, ela o havia utilizado esse tempo todo. Ralph, o irmão gêmeo, não havia sido encontrado. Mas enquanto Seeley e a parceira interrogavam Robert, uma equipe ainda trabalhava na propriedade do sujeito, onde Cindy havia sido capturada, procurando pistas sobre um possível paradeiro do homem. Para a surpresa de todos, antes mesmo de encerrar a inquirição de Robert Simons uma ligação de agentes de campo informou que um corpo havia sido encontrado na propriedade, muito provavelmente de Ralph Simons.

Nessa hora a mente de Seeley rodara, e ele logo imaginou que novas implicações aquela descoberta traria. Prendendo Robert na sala de interrogatório por mais uma hora, não demorou muito para que identificassem o corpo achado no meio da clareira atrás da casa – o homem não estava desfigurado e por uma foto a equipe forense do FBI soube se tratar de Ralph, que havia sido enterrado ali pela manhã daquele mesmo dia.

Diante da notícia da morte do irmão gêmeo, Robert – que já estava pressionado diante da evidência da balística – acabou confessando que ele havia ajudado Cindy. De acordo com ele, havia chegado à casa do irmão naquela manhã e o encontrado no chão do quarto, com um tiro no peito. Tinha sido Cindy quem atirara com a própria arma do irmão dele.

"_Ela começou a chorar e a dizer que tinha sido um acidente... eu nem sabia que os dois se conheciam, mas ela falou que conheceu Ralph antes de mim e o relacionamento dos dois não deu certo. Mas quando meu irmão descobriu que ela estava envolvida comigo não gostou e os dois discutiram, a coisa saiu do controle..."_

"_E aí vocês resolveram matá-lo, é isso?"_

"_Não, cara! Eu já disse, quando cheguei lá Ralph estava estirado no chão, o peito sangrando... a Cindy me disse que eles discutiram, meu irmão pegou a arma e ela só tentou tomar a pistola dele."_

"_Você acredita demais nessa mulher" _Seeley havia dito.

"_Eu amo a Cindy!"_ fora a declaração de Robert, como se tivesse acabado de ser ofendido. _"Eu nunca tive motivos para duvidar dela."_

"_É mesmo?"_ Booth se lembrava de ter erguido as sobrancelhas ao ouvir aquilo. _"Nem quando ela lhe pediu que não a gravasse entrando no museu naquela noite...?"_

Tinha sido nessa hora que Robert abaixara a cabeça, sacudindo-a. _"Ela só queria um pouco de publicidade para o livro dela. Eu entendi e quis ajudar. Mas não feriu ninguém, foi só uma explosão numa área e num horário em que não havia ninguém..."_

"_Essa brincadeira feriu a minha parceira, camarada!"_ Seeley havia alteado a voz naquele momento, e sentira-se incapaz de conter a indignação que começou a dominá-lo.

E ele soubera que estava perdendo o controle ao sentir a mão quente da parceira em seu braço e ouvir o sussurro gentil dela chamando seu nome. Nessa hora ele fora capaz de respirar fundo e voltar a se sentar na cadeira em frente ao segurança.

"_Não era para isso ter acontecido"_ Robert recomeçara a falar em voz baixa. _"Eu... ninguém sabia que isso ia acontecer... Cindy me disse que se assustou enquanto tentava sair dos jardins, estava sendo perseguida e só quis disparar para desviar a atenção."_

"_Mais uma vez... essa brincadeira machucou a minha parceira"_ Seeley repetira as palavras entre dentes, contendo a raiva e a vontade de pegar o sujeito pelo colarinho.

"_Ela estava apontando para o Booth, eu vi muito bem"_ Brennan tinha interrompido nesse momento, e Seeley olhara para ela, que estava com a expressão firme e muito séria. _"A sua namorada ia atirar no meu parceiro."_

Robert olhara para os dois, de um para outro, sem saber o que dizer. _"Eu nem sabia que ela tinha uma arma... ela me contou que só tinha conseguido uma por precaução. Mas que não pretendia ter usado, foi um acidente, ela se assustou e..."_

"_Um acidente assim como a morte do seu irmão gêmeo?"_ Seeley cruzara as mãos sobre a mesa, apertando-as para controlar a vontade de esmurrar alguma coisa – como a cara do sujeito. _"Cindy Vega conseguiu a arma que atirou na minha parceira com seu irmão. E foi essa mesma arma que ela usou para matar Ralph. Acho que está tudo bem claro aqui, amigo... só você ainda não quis ver"_ ele sorrira de leve ao ver a expressão no rosto de Robert mudar para surpresa. _"Seu 'amor' estava usando você, e ao mesmo tempo estava com seu irmão gêmeo. Ela usou vocês para conseguir o que queria e nenhum dos dois percebeu. Muito provavelmente o Ralph foi mais esperto do que você e desconfiou de alguma coisa, mas acabou morrendo por isso. Parece que ser o mais otário tem lá suas vantagens, você ficou vivo."_

O tom tinha sido de ironia – uma incontrolável e nada discreta ironia. E em seguida, Brennan havia arrematado. _"Pelo menos um de vocês sobreviveu para cumprir pena como cúmplice dessa maluca."_

O rosto de Robert havia se contorcido, dizendo que não havia feito nada, apenas um pouco de perturbação da ordem com a explosão no museu, mas nada além disso.

"_Você ajudou a explodir propriedade do estado de Washington e ajudou a ocultar um cadáver, Robert. Parece que isso já foi 'perturbação' suficiente para lhe conseguir uns bons anos de férias numa prisão federal."_

Aquilo tinha sido o mínimo que Seeley conseguira dizer ao sujeito antes de abrir a porta da sala e gritar para que outros dois agentes o levassem embora. Conseguir finalmente encaixar as peças daquele quebra-cabeça tinha lhe feito bem – pelo menos a sensação de impotência e ansiedade dos últimos dois meses tinham começado a se dissipar. Mas saber daquilo, descobrir os envolvidos e começar a perceber as prováveis razões de tudo era... desgastante.

Antes de sair da sala de interrogatório, ele sentira o toque da mão da parceira em seu ombro. E somente a companhia dela lhe tinha feito sentir um pouco de conforto. Agora, parado do lado de fora do quarto de hospital onde Cindy Vega estava, seus olhos vidrados na imagem da mulher deitada sobre a cama que podia ver através da janela transparente da porta, Seeley sentia-se ainda mais grato por ter Temperance ao seu lado... viva. Sã e salva.

Seu coração bateu um pouco mais forte ao dar dois passos e segurar a maçaneta. E imagens involuntariamente varreram sua memória...

_Ele apertou o corpo frio e fraco da parceira contra o seu, tentando envolvê-la com seu calor, sussurrando... "Só mais um pouco. Aguente só mais um pouco, meu bem… continue comigo…"_

E ela continuou. Essa era razão de ele estar ali.

Seeley voltou alguns passos ao sentir uma presença a suas costas. Voltando-se para trás, viu sua parceira.

"Eu quero entrar com você" ela disse.

"Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?" ele sabia que Brennan sempre se fazia de forte, mas ali dentro estava a mulher que havia atirado nela, que havia tentado assustá-la com uma ameaça anônima e ele ainda não conseguia entender a razão.

"Tenho" Brennan disse, resoluta.

"Ok, então" ele murmurou.

E antes que pudesse virar-se outra vez para a porta, sentiu a mão da parceira na sua. Ele a apertou de leve, e com a outra mão girou a maçaneta por completo, abrindo caminho para o quarto.

Cindy Vega moveu a cabeça lentamente assim que seus passos anunciaram a entrada dos dois.

Seeley aproximou-se do meio do quarto e logo percebeu que a mulher sobre a cama estava acordada. Cindy virou lentamente o rosto para eles, o olhar de pouco caso.

"Eu sabia que viriam" Cindy murmurou. "Cedo ou tarde."

Ele então soltar a mão da parceira, aproximando-se mais da cama.

"Por quê?" foi sua pergunta, em voz calma e controlada.

Mas ele não sentia o mesmo por dentro. Ele estava tendo um momento difícil para tentar controlar a raiva, a sensação de ebulição que lhe subia pela garganta naquele momento, diante da mulher que quase havia tirado a vida de sua parceira, e que ainda tivera a ousadia de ficar diante deles, em seu escritório, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Sabemos que foi você. E como fez" Seeley deixou as palavras escaparem de modo grave. "Mas por quê?"

Aquela era sua maior dúvida. A que o estava corroendo por dentro.

"Não fazia parte dos planos o tiro que acertou a doutora Brennan" Cindy atreveu-se a lançar um olhar na direção de sua parceira, fazendo o estômago de Seeley revirar-se por um segundo. "Na verdade eu nem pretendia atirar. Apenas se alguém ficasse no meu caminho..."

A mulher disse aquilo com calma... como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

"Você ia atirar em Booth" Brennan deu dois passos para a frente, falando.

"Sim, a bala que a atingiu era para ser dele" Cindy murmurou. "Mas apenas para fazê-lo cair e me dar tempo de fugir do Instituto. No entanto, você apareceu e acabei atirando em você. Era isso ou ser pega. E acho que vocês entendem a minha escolha."

Ela sorriu. A desgraçada _sorriu_!

Sentindo a paciência escorregar, Seeley retesou a mandíbula antes de conseguir voltar a falar. "Sua melhor escolha era nunca ter pisado no Jeffersonian."

"Eu poderia" Cindy meneou bem de leve a cabeça. "Mas eu tinha um livro em andamento. Sobre o julgamento da Coveira, e vocês foram alvos dela. E mais do que isso, desvendaram os crimes que ela cometeu e a verdadeira identidade por trás do mito. Eram as minhas melhores fontes de publicidade para o livro."

"Como assim?" a voz de Brennan soou confusa. "Você... está dizendo que fez tudo isso por publicidade?"

"Ora, você é escritora também, doutora Brennan. Sabe que as editoras precisam de todo um circo em torno de uma publicação para que ela venda."

"Nunca precisei cometer crimes de verdade para que os meus livros vendessem" Brennan retrucou.

"Acontece que o meu livro é sobre um caso real. Sobre pessoas reais... vocês" ela arqueou as sobrancelhas esnobemente. "Minha intenção era apenas fazer alguma coisa que atraísse a atenção da mídia. Que deixasse o lançamento ainda mais interessante, chamativo."

"Você é louca" Seeley ouviu-se dizer antes mesmo que pudesse impedir.

"Talvez excêntrica" Cindy esboçou um sorriso torto.

Booth a achou cínica. "Você ainda teve a ousadia de ir ao meu escritório."

"Eu queria mesmo uma entrevista com vocês dois. Para o livro."

"Então as ameaças... as falanges?"

"Queria apenas que isso caísse na mídia para ajudar a divulgar os livros. A reedição do livro do meu irmão e a minha obra sobre o julgamento de Heather Taffet. Apesar de tudo, o trabalho da Coveira foi admirável."

"Não foi nada admirável. Foi sim desumano, frio e calculista" Brennan apontou. "E muito me admira ouvi-la dizer isso, senhorita Vega. Afinal, foi a Coveira quem matou seu irmão."

"Isso não tira a genialidade da criminosa" Cindy comentou, simplesmente.

Seeley voltou o olhar para a parceira e viu que Brennan visivelmente não conseguia aceitar tais declarações. "Você também é uma criminosa, só que nada genial, apenas uma oportunista que não tem sequer consideração pela memória do próprio irmão."

Então Brennan virou as costas e saiu do quarto com pressa. Seeley ainda se voltou para ver Cindy impassível sobre a cama.

"Thomas era meu meio-irmão. Fomos criados separados" a mulher disse. "E ele não me deixou nada no testamento, os rendimentos do livro dele foram todos revertidos para obras de caridade. Portanto, não é como se tivéssemos um grande laço fraterno" ela sorriu desdenhosamente.

"Você só queria usar o nome do seu irmão para ganhar algum dinheiro, já que viu o quanto ele faturou com a publicação sobre a Coveira."

"E isso é algum pecado? Querer um pouco do que deveria ser meu por direito?"

"Eu já vi pessoas matarem, cometerem crimes por muito menos. Mas você é a mais repugnante dos criminosos que eu já conheci" Seeley disse. "Ainda bem que não demos nenhuma entrevista a você" ele soltou as palavras com repulsa. "Fomos fantoches nas suas mãos."

"Eu não diria que foram fantoches, vocês apenas eram as peças principais desse teatro midiático todo. Afinal, do que se queixam? Dentro de uma semana Heather Taffet será julgada e os nomes de vocês vai estar evidência, de qualquer maneira. Eu apenas me aproveitei um pouco dessa publicidade... trazendo um pouco mais de luz para a figura da doutora Brennan. Mas nada além."

"Nada além?" Seeley indignou-se. "Você atirou na minha parceira, explodiu propriedade do estado e matou um homem. Acho que foi além... muito além do limite."

Cindy suspirou. "Algumas vezes riscos calculados valem a pena."

"Não desta vez" ele murmurou, apertando as mãos em punhos ao lado do corpo.

Sem dizer mais nada, virou-se para a porta, deixando o quarto para trás.

Quando finalmente atingiu o lado de fora, ele suspirou, levando as mãos à cabeça, cansado. Estava cansado, frustrado. Tinham resolvido o caso, por fim... mas a que custo? Brennan tinha se ferido, Byers estava ferido. E agora sabia que tinham sido usados de forma ridícula, numa trama sensacionalista cujo único propósito era vender cópias de um livro sobre a Coveira.

Era insano. E estúpido.

E ele se sentia assim também... estúpido.

"Booth" a mão de sua parceira tocou-lhe o ombro, deixando um rastro de calor que percorreu seu braço, até os dedos de sua mão.

Seeley virou-se lentamente para ela.

Nenhum dos dois disse coisa alguma. Seus olhares apenas se sustentaram.

"Vocês estão aí!" a voz de Sweets os fez desviarem a atenção para a figura do psicólogo que se aproximava.

Seeley havia ligado para Sweets do FBI, logo após o interrogatório de Robert Simons, para avisá-lo sobre as descobertas do caso, e de quebra havia pedido que o terapeuta falasse com Cindy Vega antes deles. Queria que Sweets traçasse um perfil da mulher.

"E então?" ele meneou a cabeça para o psicólogo.

"Eu conversei com ela antes de vocês chegaram aqui, como me pediu, agente Booth" Sweets parou diante deles.

"Ela é uma maluca" Seeley soltou, antes mesmo de ouvir o que Sweets tinha para dizer.

"Na verdade, ela não é o que a psiquiatria definiria como 'maluca'" o psicólogo ergueu as sobrancelhas antes de prosseguir. "Cindy Vega é, na verdade, uma psicopata."

Seeley franziu o cenho, o que não passou despercebido ao psicólogo, que enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça, continuou a falar.

"A psicopatia é um desvio de caráter, uma ausência de sentimentos genuínos... o psicopata apresenta uma frieza, uma insensibilidade aos sentimentos alheios. Além de ser manipulador e egocêntrico. Não sente remorso nem culpa pelos atos cruéis que comete. E também não se mostra flexível com castigos e punições."

"Então isso não tem cura?" Seeley perguntou, preocupado.

"Não, agente Booth" Sweets admitiu, sério. "Alguém portador dessa sociopatia nunca vai se tornar uma pessoa como eu, você ou a doutora Brennan" o terapeuta olhou para ela antes de continuar. "Capaz de sentir compaixão, arrependimento pelas ações erradas."

"Que monstruosidade" Seeley deixou escapar, sem perceber.

Sweets tornou a olhar para o agente. "Eu sei. Um psicopata é a melhor alegoria humana para o que chamamos de monstro" o jovem meneou a cabeça. "Apesar da psicopatia ser muito mais frequente no sexo masculino, também atinge as mulheres. Cientificamente Cindy Vega tem o que chamamos de transtorno de personalidade antissocial. Mas é bom saber que esse transtorno tem vários níveis, eu só seria capaz de avaliar isso melhor passando mais tempo com ela. De qualquer forma, o tempo que passei com Cindy no quarto foi suficiente para ter certeza de que ela se encaixa no padrão."

"Mas... por que isso acontece?" Brennan interrompeu, curiosa.

Sweets votlou-se para ela. "A psicopatia parece estar relacionada a algumas disfunções cerebrais importantes, doutora Brennan. Temos que considerar que um único fator apenas não é capaz de esclarecer totalmente a causa do distúrbio. Parece existir uma junção de componentes. Às vezes algum histórico traumático costuma ser detectado na história desses pacientes. Mas alguns indivíduos com psicopatia mais branda não apresentam histórico traumático. Nos casos mais graves, especialmente o de criminosos sádicos e assassinos em série, o transtorno parece estar associado a uma mistura de fatores, três principalmente... disfunções cerebrais, predisposição genética e traumas na infância relacionados com abuso emocional ou físico, negligência e violência."

Seeley retesou o maxilar sem conseguir evitar. O assunto pareceu atingir Brennan também, que se moveu apoiando o peso do corpo de um pé para outro, visivelmente incomodada.

"Nem todos que sofrem violência na infância se tornam malucos" o agente defendeu.

Sweets sorriu de leve, meneando a cabeça. "Claro que não, agente Booth. Como eu disse, é um conjunto de fatores que define uma pessoa com esse distúrbio de comportamento. A biologia exerce um papel importante. O que eu quis dizer é que todo indivíduo antissocial possui, no mínimo, um desses componentes no histórico de vida. No entanto, nem toda pessoa que sofreu algum tipo de abuso ou perda na infância se torna uma psicopata sem ter a influência de um distúrbio cerebral. Precisamos considerar também a genética, traumas psicológicos e disfunções no cérebro, especialmente no lobo frontal e no sistema límbico."

"Bom, a única solução é mantermos essa mulher trancada numa prisão. E pelo menos nos próximos anos é onde ela vai ficar..." Seeley murmurou. "Finalmente chegamos ao comparsa dela que trabalhou na segurança do Jeffersonian. Robert Simons confessou que queria ajudá-la a atrair publicidade para o livro dela sobre a Coveira, por isso desligou as câmeras de segurança naquela noite, quando ela entrou no museu para explodir a granada."

"E como ela conseguiu essa granada?" Sweets perguntou, curioso.

"Cindy usou Robert Simons e o irmão gêmeo dele, que ela já conhecia, Ralph. Ela se envolveu com os dois. Com Robert, que cuidava da segurança do Jeffesonian, ela conseguiu acessar aquela área do museu sem ser filmada. Com Ralph, ex-militar, ela conseguiu acesso a artefatos antigos que o sujeito colecionava – daí a granada."

"Típico comportamento sociopata" Sweets murmurou, contemplativo. "Manipuladora, egocêntrica, e sem nenhum sinal de remorso por essas atitudes."

"Tem mais" Seeley prosseguiu. "Eu ainda não tinha lhe contado pelo telefone, Cindy matou Ralph Simons, o irmão gêmeo do segurança."

"Matou?" Sweets arregalou os olhos em surpresa.

"Os agentes de campo do FBI vasculharam a propriedade dele depois que saímos e encontraram o corpo" Brennan informou. "Foi fácil reconhecê-lo, ele foi morto pela manhã. Há pouco submeteram o irmão dele, Robert, a teste de DNA para a confirmação oficial."

"E foi Cindy Vega quem fez isso?" Sweets continuava tentando entender.

"Parece que Ralph não sabia que ela o estava usando para esse plano maluco, e quando descobriu não gostou. Ela o matou obviamente para não ser desmascarada."

"Claro, o sujeito se colocou no caminho dela, e ela o eliminou" Sweets murmurou, desviando o olhar para a porta do quarto da mulher. "Psicopatas são frios e não se importam nem um pouco em exterminar tudo aquilo que se interponha entre eles e seus objetivos. Mesmo que seja a vida de outro ser humano."

"Isso é... horrendo" Brennan murmurou. "Ela foi capaz de tirar uma vida, de assustar pessoas, tudo por um sentimento mesquinho."

Pelo modo como ela olhava para o vazio, a expressão entristecida e indignada, Seeley soube de imediato que aquilo a estava afetando.

Ele então se aproximou, colocando um dos braços em torno dos ombros dela. O gesto a fez erguer o olhar para fitá-lo.

"Já passou, Bones" ele sussurrou.

"Eu sei..." ela deixou escapar um suspiro. "Mas eu me sinto... cansada. Vazia... como se esse caso tivesse retirado o sentido de tudo."

"É porque não faz sentido" Seeley murmurou, a voz baixa. "Tudo o que Cindy Vega queria era atender aos próprios interesses."

"Ela nem pensou no irmão... nem mesmo se importou com a forma como ele foi morto, pela mesma assassina que ela parece admirar pelo o que nos disse no quarto" o olhar de Brennan era confuso e incrédulo.

"Eu sei" Booth suspirou. "Ela disse que os dois eram apenas meio-irmãos, que ele não deixou nada para ela no testamento."

"Para mim é um caso dos mais desgostosos que já enfrentamos" Brennan envolveu a própria cintura com os braços, os olhos se perdendo no corredor do hospital. "Já vimos muitos crimes cometidos por motivos banais, mas esse..."

"Foi diferente, eu sei" ele apertou um dos ombros dela com carinho, abaixando a cabeça para falar mais próximo ao ouvido da parceira. "Esse nos envolveu diretamente. Mas acabou. Está acabado."

"A que custo?" ela ergueu novamente o olhar para seu rosto. "Será que a vida de Byers vai ser o preço?"

A pergunta o atingiu de forma dolorosa. Ele não sabia o que responder. Talvez porque não tivesse uma resposta.

"Eu vou voltar para o FBI agora" foi Sweets quem interrompeu o silêncio repentinamente incômodo que se havia instalado.

"Você devia ir para casa descansar, Sweets" Seeley observou. "Levou uma pancada na cabeça, e mesmo que esteja tudo bem, é prudente tirar uma folga."

Ele sabia bem como podiam ser perigosos os golpes na cabeça. E agora que tudo já estava resolvido naquele caso, queria apenas que as pessoas com quem se importava descansassem de todo aquela tensão. Ainda teriam alguns trâmites burocráticos a seguir no dia seguinte, mas naquele instante, pelo menos pelas próximas horas da noite que se iniciava, Seeley achava que todos precisavam de um tempo de tudo aquilo.

"Eu vou para casa, sim, agente Booth" Sweets respondeu. "Mas quero passar na minha sala primeiro, deixei algumas consultas marcadas para amanhã, mas quero remarcá-las. Preciso mesmo de um tempo."

"Está certo" Booth afastou-se da parceira para tocar o ombro do psicólogo à guisa de despedida. "Cuide-se."

"Vocês também" Sweets sorriu de leve.

Brennan meneou a cabeça enquanto o psicólogo se afastava, deixando-os a sós, de pé no mesmo lugar.

A atenção de Seeley voltou-se para ela espontaneamente. Ela estava casada, ele podia dizer pelo modo como os ombros estavam levemente abaixados. Quando ela virou-se para olhá-lo, ele pôde ver o rosto bonito adornado por uma expressão cansada e a sombra de duas leves olheiras já se instalavam abaixo dos olhos azuis.

"Vamos para casa, Bones" ele disse, em voz suave.

Ela não disse nada, apenas aceitou seu braço novamente em torno dela, e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto caminhavam em silêncio para fora do hospital, para longe da tensão das últimas horas.

* * *

**Peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar - não foi enrolação, mas eu passei por tempos muito ocupados – ainda estou meio enrolada aqui – e não tive muito tempo para sentar e escrever. Ainda tive coisas da vida pessoal com as quais lidar, por isso tanto tempo sem aparecer aqui.**

**Bom, depois de muita espera talvez esse tenha sido um capítulo um pouco maçante para vocês. Mas era preciso passar por esse fechamento de um ciclo na fic. Daqui por diante, os rumos de B&B vão continuar se estreitando - esse caso foi responsável por mexer com as emoções dos dois, fazê-los encararem essas emoções, muitas vezes confusas, mas necessárias. E daqui por diante vamos ver que consequências isso trará para a relação deles.**

**Enfim, espero não ter cansado muito vocês com essas explicações e o capítulo em si.**

**Quero aproveitar a oportunidade para agradecer a minha querida amiga **Poly**, que foi um grande incentivo para que eu publicasse esta fic e que me ajudou bastante nos primeiros capítulos. Ela em breve estará ocupada com questões pessoais, e por esse motivo eu já não a estava atormentando para betar a fic pra mim, mas quero agradecer publicamente todo o apoio que ela me deu. Dedico esta primeira parte da saga "Os Corações Da Questão" a você, amiga... e lhe desejo muito êxito nos novos rumos da sua vida, você merece!**

**Quero também agradecer especialmente a **Fraan Marques, BabyPinkDeschanel, Sarah **e** Giovanna **pelos comentários adoráveis e que tanto me incentivaram. Muito obrigada, meninas ^^ esse retorno é muito especial para mim!**

**Espero que gostem deste capítulo e continuem aqui comigo =)**

**Até o próximo!**


	35. Experimentação

**Título: Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** variando do R ao NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 35/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**#35: Experimentação**

Ele ainda estava ali. Por todo o lugar. O cheiro, a sensação da presença dele estava espalhada pelo apartamento.

No controle remoto da televisão displicentemente colocado no canto da mesinha de centro. No casaco do paletó colocado cuidadosamente sobre o espaldar de uma cadeira. No relógio de pulso antigo colocado sobre sua escrivaninha.

E no barulho do chuveiro.

Temperance abraçou o corpo com os braços, deixando que o som da presença dele a reconfortasse. Atravessou o apartamento, dirigindo-se à cozinha, já vestida em sua velha calça de moletom e uma camiseta confortável.

O caminho de volta do hospital fora feito em silenciosa companhia – ela e Booth calados... e como num acordo não verbal, por boa parte do trajeto eles haviam conectado as mãos. Booth tinha dirigido com uma delas ao volante, e a outra na sua.

A lembrança agora a aquecia por dentro.

Tinha sido um gesto simples, mas necessário. Para os dois. Ela sentira isso.

Tinha sido uma confirmação de que estavam ali um para o outro – de que estavam bem, depois de todo o caos vivido nas últimas horas. E tinha sido uma forma de conforto. Para ambos.

Depois daquele caso Temperance sentia-se esgotada. Cansada.

Sabia que seu emocional estava levando a melhor, mas não tinha forças para lutar contra isso. Não depois de chegar perto – tão perto – pela segunda vez de perder Booth.

Ele estivera em risco de vida, e isso, mesmo contra toda sua razão, a atingira em cheio.

Precisava dele e o queria por perto.

Mais do que as palavras podiam dizer.

Com um suspiro, Temperance entrou em sua cozinha e dedicou-se a preparar o jantar. O último jantar de Booth em seu apartamento.

A noção a fez sentir um leve aperto no peito.

O caso estava encerrado. Ele já não tinha motivos para permanecer em sua casa, passando as noites ali. Ela sabia que ele iria embora logo. Ele mesmo havia dito isso assim que chegaram no apartamento.

_"Vou pegar minhas coisas e vou para casa, Bones."_

Temperance o havia convencido a tomar um banho e comerem alguma coisa juntos antes que ele partisse.

Remexendo o molho que fazia para a massa que havia preparado pela manhã (já pensando no jantar), ela sentiu o olhar se perder na coloração avermelhada. Ela já se havia acostumado a tê-lo tão perto, todas as noites... a saber que ele estava lá, fazendo-lhe companhia, velando seu sono... protegendo sua vida.

Tentando não se deixar dominar pela sensação quente que subia por sua garganta, Temperance esforçou-se para se concentrar na finalização do molho. Pegou alguns de seus temperos favoritos e adicionou à panela. Se era a última noite de Booth em seu apartamento, ela queria que fosse especial. O jantar da noite anterior não havia terminado como ela gostaria... o noticiário citando o atentado ao Jeffersonian havia deixado Booth irritado por saber que alguém com conhecimento interno fornecera a informação à imprensa e ele não conseguia alcançar o suspeito... o que havia acabado com o clima ameno.

Quem diria que em questão de menos de vinte e quatro horas a questão se reverteria? Que eles teriam prendido os suspeitos do atentado ao Jeffersonian e de quebra desmascarado quem estava por trás da ameaça anônima que Temperance sofrera e do vazamento de informação para a mídia?

Tudo num golpe só.

Terminando o preparo do molho e esquentando a massa pré-pronta, ela tornou a suspirar, relembrando o caos que havia transcorrido em tão pouco espaço de tempo.

Mas estava resolvido. Finalmente tudo resolvido.

Pelo menos no que concernia ao caso.

Ainda havia coisas não solucionadas em outras esferas...

E Temperance ainda não sabia se queria mesmo encará-las.

Como o beijo que ela e Booth haviam trocado, também na noite anterior. Em meio à explosão de irritação dele com o caso...

Ela queria esquecer. Ela queria pensar que podia esquecer...

Mas não podia. Não queria.

"O cheiro está bom!"

A voz dele a fez dar um pequeno pulo de susto, deixando a colher que pegara para cobrir a massa com o molho cair ao chão.

"Booth! Você me assustou" ela murmurou, virando-se para vê-lo – os cabelos recém molhados do banho, um sorriso cansado no rosto.

"Me desculpe" ele disse, abaixando-se para pegar a colher que caíra.

"Tudo bem" ela disse, passando uma das mãos no rosto, recuperando-se da surpresa de ter sido tão abruptamente arrancada de seus pensamentos justamente pelo objeto deles.

"Quer uma ajuda com isso?" Booth meneou na direção das panelas sobre o fogão.

"Não, já está pronto" Temperance disse, voltando a atenção à comida.

Abrindo uma das portas do armário suspenso ela retirou uma travessa de vidro.

"Pode se sentar. Já vou servir o jantar" anunciou, despejando a massa cuidadosamente na travessa.

De soslaio, ela pôde ver Booth sentar-se numa das cadeiras que ficavam dispostas em torno do balcão de mármore escuro, separando a cozinha da sala. Terminando de ajeitar a massa e distribuindo o molho sobre ela, Temperance levou tudo para o balcão.

"Não precisava ter se preocupado com o jantar, Bones" o parceiro murmurou, levantando-se para pegar os pratos e os talheres. "Podíamos ter pedido alguma coisa."

"Na verdade a massa já estava pronta, eu só fiz o molho agora" ela confessou, sentado-se na outra cadeira, em frente à dele. "Passei uma parte da manhã cozinhando. Pelo menos até receber a sua ligação me dizendo que estava indo até a propriedade do irmão de Robert Simons e começar a me preocupar."

Booth pigarreou, deixando o garfo que pegava de lado. Temperance percebeu que a menção aos últimos acontecimentos não foi agradável para ele.

"Desculpe ter tocado no assunto. Sei que disse a você para não falarmos mais nisso e tentarmos descansar um pouco... por isso insisti para que tomasse um banho depois de mim e..."

"Tudo bem, Bones" ele a interrompeu, a voz baixa. "É bom que você tenha tocado no assunto."

"Eu não sei por que toquei... não sei por que ainda sigo tocando... eu..." ela balbuciou, incerta e confusa.

"A verdade é que fomos todos afetados por essa investigação. Pelo modo como eu conduzi as coisas" ele disse, a voz calma.

Porém, ela conseguia identificar o tom de tristeza nele.

"Booth... você fez o seu melhor. Tem que se orgulhar disso" Temperance murmurou, percebendo sem dificuldades o que estava se passando com o parceiro. "Não importa o tempo que demoramos para solucionar o caso. O que importa é que conseguimos... e em grande parte o mérito foi seu."

Ele suspirou, abaixando os olhos, como se evitasse o contato direto com os dela. Temperance serviu a massa no prato dele, e logo ambos começaram a comer.

No entanto, havia coisas não ditas que ela não podia seguir ignorando após vários minutos de silêncio.

"Eu acho que esse caso mexeu comigo mais do que eu queria ter permitido..." ela suspirou, sentindo-se rendida pela teia confusa de emoções. "Eu... eu tive medo de perder você, Booth..."

As palavras saíram apertadas, mas naturalmente. Sem que ela as pudesse conter. Era como estar diante de uma represa que se rompia.

**~.~**

Um leve sorriso brincou no canto de seus lábios e ele sentiu o coração se aquecer com aquela declaração.

"Você não me perdeu, Bones" ele permitiu que sua mão alcançasse a dela, sobre o balcão, apertando gentilmente, reassegurando-a de sua presença ao lado dela. "Eu estou aqui."

Ela encarou seus olhos, e Seeley pôde ver um brilho suave nas íris claras.

Ouvi-la dizer novamente que tivera medo de perdê-lo, agora passado o susto e o perigo, era especial. Ela já havia dito no hospital - quando o desespero a permitiu abaixar a guarda por alguns instantes e houve uma necessidade de contato físico entre eles. Mas ouvi-la dizer isso outra vez era como um bálsamo.

E recordar a necessidade de contato físico que se manifestara horas antes entre os dois evocou imagens da noite anterior... do beijo que trocaram na sala daquele apartamento...

Seu pequeno sorriso se desfez e Seeley ajeitou a postura na cadeira, concentrando o olhar na comida.

"Está realmente muito bom o jantar, Bones. Obrigado" ele murmurou, atrevendo-se a olhar rapidamente para ela.

Mas isso foi um equívoco porque seus olhos não conseguiram se desviar, e ele a observou, tão linda, tão próxima... tão viva! Talvez não graças a ele...

Seeley não foi capaz de suprimir um suspiro profundo. Deixando o garfo de lado, sentiu as palavras começarem a tomar vida própria.

"Eu entendo você, Bones" murmurou, olhando para seu reflexo no mármore negro do balcão da cozinha. "Eu mesmo me senti muito afetado por toda essa investigação. E agora, olhando para trás, eu me pergunto o que aconteceu comigo? Com o meu instinto... para que eu levasse tanto tempo para desconfiar de alguém como Cindy."

"Booth, você não tinha como saber..."

"Eu tinha, Bones" ele ergueu a mão e o olhar para interrompê-la; agora que a onda de frustração havia subido, precisava ir até o fim. "Eu poderia ter insistido em checá-la como suspeita, mas aceitei o álibi dela."

"Cindy Vega teve uma reunião com o editor naquela tarde e você checou. O álibi batia, então você não tinha realmente motivos concretos para desconfiar dela, Booth."

Ele meneou a cabeça, abaixando novamente o olhar, sem conseguir encarar a parceira.

"Onde estava o meu instinto? Como eu pude me deixar convencer por um álibi como o dela? Você sabe que eu não sou assim, Bones! Eu expus você ao risco... Eu... eu falhei..."

A mão dela pousou gentilmente sobre a sua, fazendo-o erguer os olhos para o rosto dela.

"Você não falhou, Booth" ela disse, a voz suave, porém firme, trazendo um arrepio involuntário ao corpo dele. "Você conseguiu chegar à solução do caso. Se tivesse mesmo falhado, eu não estaria aqui agora. Nem Cindy Vega estaria a caminho da prisão."

Seeley tentou engolir o nó que havia se formado em sua garganta. Por alguns segundos não conseguiu se pronunciar. Apenas inspirou, tentando afastar aquela repentina onda emocional. Mas foi em vão. Quando tornou a falar, sua voz saiu embargada.

"Obrigado, Bones..."

Foram as únicas palavras que conseguiu dizer. Seu peito parecia arder, e o alívio apenas vinha dela... da forma como ela o sustentava, o confirmava – como agente, como ser humano. Ela era a melhor amiga que algum dia teve. A mulher mais forte e íntegra que já tivera a chance de conhecer. E a única capaz de mexer com seus sentimentos da forma mais intensa e absoluta.

Ela era seu porto seguro.

Sweets tinha razão. Precisava dela para se sentir reconhecido, para se sentir bom o bastante.

O rosto bonito e de traços tão conhecidos por seus olhos esboçou um pequeno sorriso. E foi suficiente para que o peso que carregava por dentro, resultante do caos emocional que aquele caso havia lhe causado fosse arrancado... como se um peso acabasse de ser removido, apenas com as palavras e o sorriso dela.

"Está tarde, Bones" ele disse, então, ciente de que precisava ir embora, deixá-la descansar.

"Você nem terminou de comer" ela observou, olhando para o prato dele.

Seeley fez o mesmo, e em seguida a fitou, lançando um pequeno sorriso a ela. Brennan havia tido o trabalho de cozinhar para eles. O mínimo que podia fazer era terminar de comer.

E foi em silenciosa companhia que os dois finalizaram o jantar – agora sem o peso de palavras não ditas, de inseguranças. Enquanto ele limpava a boca com o guardanapo, observou Brennan retirar os pratos.

"Você preparou a comida, deixe que eu cuido da louça, Bones" Seeley disse, já se levantando.

Mas ela fez sinal para que ele tornasse a sentar. "Está tudo bem, Booth. Você ainda não comeu a sobremesa."

"Sobremesa?" perguntou, repentinamente curioso.

Ele então a viu retornar com um prato nas mãos ostentando um belo pedaço de torta. Ergueu os olhos para ela, surpreso. Brennan sorriu, sentando-se e colocando o doce à frente dele.

"Não..." Seeley murmurou, sem acreditar.

"Espero que esteja bom. É a primeira vez que me aventuro a fazer uma torta" ela murmurou.

Seeley encarou a sobremesa, e em seguida ergueu o olhar novamente para Brennan, ainda sem acreditar. "Você preparou?"

Ela deu de ombros. "Já não tinha muito o que fazer com o meu tempo, sem poder ir ao Jeffersonian. Achei que não seria uma má ideia testar umas receitas novas"

"Bones..." ele engasgou, emocionado "Você fez torta para mim?"

Ela apontou para o prato. "Cereja. Era o que eu tinha mais à mão. Embora seja a primeira vez que eu faço, acho que deve estar boa. A aparência e o cheiro estão agradáveis" ela disse com naturalidade.

Booth sentiu lágrimas nos olhos. Aquilo significava muito para ele, mais do que podia expressar. E não sabia se merecia tanto.

"Não gostou, Booth?" ela perguntou, repentinamente incerta diante do silêncio dele. "Sei que é a primeira vez que faço uma torta, mas garanto que não deve estar tão ruim. Claro, se não quiser eu vou entender... mas pode pelo menos experimentar antes... para ter certeza."

Ele não a esperou terminar, partiu um pedaço da torta com o garfo e levou à boca. Fechou os olhos, saboreando.

Uau... _Uau_!

"Meu Deus... Bones!" ele gemeu, abrindo os olhos, lambendo os lábios.

Ele a encarou e seus olhares se prenderam; Seeley podia perceber facilmente que ela estava apreensiva, o que o fez sorrir.

E então um sorriso surgiu nos lábios dela também, iluminando o rosto bonito.

"Melhor torta que já provei!" ele exclamou, deixando qualquer suspense de lado.

"Embora esteja mentindo... obrigada" ela riu.

"Você acha que eu estou mentindo só para agradar você?" ele perguntou, chocado.

"Eu sei que você faria isso por mim" ela murmurou, séria.

Ele então partiu um pedaço da torta e ergueu no garfo, dirigindo-o a ela. "Vamos ver."

Ela franziu a testa.

"Abra a boca, Bones" ele ordenou.

"Booth, você sabe que eu não gosto de torta..."

"Bones, seja uma boa menina" ele fez sua melhor imitação da carinha de Parker quando queria muito que ele fizesse alguma coisa. "Por mim, vai? Você disse uma vez que só existia uma coisa que não faria por mim... raspar o cabelo, lembra?"

"Eu me lembro. E continuo sentindo da mesma forma" ela respondeu, sincera.

"Então, está na hora de provar..."

"De provar torta ou o que eu disse sobre fazer qualquer coisa por você?"

"Os dois" ele disse, sorrindo abertamente.

Ela também sorriu, e seus olhos se prenderam por alguns segundos antes que ela abrisse os lábios para receber o pedaço de torta que ele lhe estendia. A visão de Bones mordendo aquele pedaço de doce fez seu coração pular de contentamento. Finalmente... ele havia conseguido fazê-la experimentar algo contra o qual ela havia relutado por anos! Aquilo era muito... muito bom...

Por fim ela lambeu os lábios, limpando os farelos da torta. Booth sentiu a temperatura subir um pouco, sua pulsação acelerando de forma indevida. Mas não conseguiu evitar, admirá-la comer aquele pedaço de torta era um misto de satisfação e excitação. Ele engoliu com alguma dificuldade a própria saliva, observando-a terminar de mastigar.

"Hum... tenho que confessar" ela disse, já finalmente tendo devorado o pedaço de doce. "Embora eu não seja fã de frutas cozidas - razão pela qual nunca fui fã de torta doce - esta aqui está muito boa!" ela sorriu. "Eu sou mesmo uma ótima cozinheira."

"Sem dúvida, Bones. Eu poderia viver da sua comida a vida inteira" ele disse, sem mentir.

Mas ela riu diante de sua afirmação, provavelmente achando se tratar de uma piada.

Mas não era piada alguma. Seeley tinha certeza de que o que mais queria era poder passar todas as noites na companhia de Brennan, não como uma missão para a segurança dela, mas de forma mais permanente... e sobreviveria contente se todas as noites fossem assim, com ela cozinhando para ele, alimentando seu corpo e seu coração.

Mas isso era um sonho. Apenas um de seus delirantes sonhos.

Pigarreando, ele sorriu para ela, voltando a devorar o resto de sua torta. Ela correspondeu, o olhar sorridente.

**~.~**

"Promete descansar bem?" ele esboçou um leve sorriso, parando, de pé, em sua sala.

Temperance sabia que ele estava preocupado com seu sono. Afinal, nas últimas semanas ela tinha sido atormentada por pesadelos envolvendo o caso.

"Para ser sincera, eu nem sei se vou conseguir dormir" confessou. "Apesar do cansaço físico e emocional, ainda me sinto agitada demais para ter sono."

"É natural" Booth falou, compreensivo. "Mas você precisa de um descanso, Bones. O dia foi tenso."

"Você também precisa" ela murmurou.

Booth sorriu. "Eu sei. Eu vou descansar assim que chegar em casa, prometo."

Temperance sentiu um leve aperto no coração. Queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que ao certo. Seus lábios se abriram, somente para tornarem a se fechar.

"Bones...?" ele se aproximou mais alguns passos.

Então ela percebeu o que a incomodava. Ela não queria que ele fosse embora.

"Você está bem, Bones?" ele perguntou, cuidadoso.

"Sim, eu estou bem" ela suspirou, levando uma das mãos à testa. "É só que... não sei se vou conseguir dormir..."

Sentiu os dedos quentes de Booth em seu queixo, erguendo-o gentilmente de modo que ela pudesse encará-lo. Temperance encontrou os olhos escuros dele, atentos aos seus.

"Vem comigo" a voz murmurada do parceiro arrepiou-lhe o corpo por um segundo.

Booth envolveu-lhe os ombros numa espécie de abraço, e ela se deixou conduzir pelo interior do apartamento. Os dois alcançaram seu quarto e Temperance sentiu os batimentos de seu coração se agitarem ao ver a cama.

No fundo, ela tinha medo... medo de dormir e dos pesadelos retornarem. Mesmo com o caso solucionado, ainda temia deitar-se e deixar-se levar pelo sono... um terreno incerto, que ela não conseguia controlar.

"Venha, deite-se aqui..." a voz de Booth a arrancou dos próprios pensamentos.

A mão firme do parceiro pegou a sua, puxando-a gentilmente para a cama. Temperance se deixou levar, e sentou-se sobre o colchão macio assim que Booth retirou o edredom do caminho.

O corpo dela estava de fato cansado, e ela somente percebeu o quanto quando se permitiu deitar, recostando a cabeça em um dos travesseiros. Um suspiro longo escapou-lhe da garganta, e por alguns segundos Temperance fechou os olhos. Mas tornou a abri-los assim que sentiu um peso sobre o colchão.

Para sua surpresa, viu Booth sentando-se ao seu lado. Com uma das mãos, ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto, e o gesto permitiu uma espécie de carinho suave no processo. Temperance tornou a cerrar os olhos, sem querer...

E voltou a sentir o carinho dos dedos dele em seu rosto. Ela inspirou, deixando-se levar pelo calor bem vindo em sua pele.

"Durma, Bones... eu estou aqui" a voz sussurrada de Booth a embalou.

E pareceu trazer consigo o sono, no qual ela mergulhou lentamente.

* * *

**Tenho que começar agradecendo *muito* pelos comentários maravilhosos que eu recebi depois do capítulo passado. Quero agradecer o carinho de vocês com a história e os elogios a minha humilde pessoa, como autora.**

**A quem começou a ler agora e está curtindo, só posso dizer que fico imensamente feliz em saber disso ^^ minha maior recompensa ao publicar o que escrevo é receber esse retorno, saber que a história conseguiu agradar e mexer com quem a está lendo.**

**Obrigada de verdade, meninas! Dessa vez não vou citar nomes porque foram muitos – mas eu li cada um dos comentários, e apenas não respondi aqueles de quem não tem registro aqui no site, pois daí não dá pra retornar por mensagem pessoal. Mas saibam que vocês fizeram meu dia e é assim que eu reencontro o ânimo de seguir escrevendo.**

**Bom, esta fic tem três fases. A primeira delas é esta aqui, que ainda não acabou. Eu já aproveitei o capítulo passado e adiantei a dedicatória do primeiro ciclo da história à Poly, tendo em vista que ela vai ficar um tempinho longe do computador. Mas ainda temos alguns capítulos antes de fechar os "Graus de Aproximação" ;)**

**Peço desculpas por qualquer probleminha com o capítulo, mas estou temporariamente sem beta e sem tempo para escrever e revisar o texto do jeito que eu gosto de fazer antes de publicar. Mas com o tempo acho que conseguirei resolver essas questões.**

**Obrigada por lerem... e até a próxima atualização!**


	36. Um Pouco Mais Perto

**Título: Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** variando do R ao NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 36/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**#****36: Um Pouco Mais Perto**

* * *

Temperance abriu os olhos devagar... inspirou.

E sentiu.

O cheiro dele.

O cheiro de Booth.

Seu rosto de imediato voltou-se para o lado. Para o espaço na cama...

Vazio.

Uma sensação estranha pareceu encher seu peito. Algo como... decepção. Com um toque de melancolia.

Suspirando, Temperance virou-se de lado, seus olhos encontrando o teto branco. Vazio. Como sua cama. Como sua vida.

Tentando conter a repentina vontade de chorar, ela forçou o corpo a se levantar. Tocando o chão frio com os pés descalços, caminhou até o banheiro da suíte. Jogou um pouco de água fria no rosto e escovou os dentes mecanicamente.

Seria seu primeiro dia de trabalho depois do horror que haviam sido aqueles dias trancada em casa, sem poder se aproximar do Jeffersonian. Mas, surpreendentemente, ela não estava animada com a expectativa. E era a primeira vez que o trabalho parecia não exercer aquele efeito anestésico sobre ela, às vezes tão bem vindo.

Secando o rosto com a toalha, pensou no toque carinhoso de Booth em seus cabelos na noite anterior... tinha sido tão bom. Tão certo... adormecer ao lado dele.

Mas despertar sem ele não parecia certo.

Tentando afastar o pensamento, Temperance jogou a toalha sobre a bancada da pia e voltou ao quarto, calçando os chinelos.

Foi então que sentiu um aroma conhecido.

Café.

Apurando o olfato ela inspirou, tentando certificar-se. Pé ante pé, Temperance deixou o quarto e atravessou o corredor. Quando seus passos alcançaram a sala e ela pôde visualizar com perfeição a cozinha, seu coração deu um salto repentino.

De costas, a figura masculina, vestindo uma impecável camisa branca e uma calça social acinzentada manejava a cafeteira.

Temperance sentiu os batimentos dobrarem de intensidade. E mesmo que quisesse, não saberia impedir o sorriso espontâneo que se formou em seus lábios.

Ela não soube dizer por quanto tempo permaneceu ali, de pé, observando Seeley Booth preparar o café. E assim que ele virou-se de frente para ela, notando finalmente sua presença, ela suspeitou que se não fosse pelo movimento dele possivelmente teria continuado a admirá-lo em silêncio.

Assim que os olhos escuros e vivos pousaram em sua figura, ele arqueou as sobrancelhas em sinal de surpresa.

"Bones!" um pequeno sorriso brotou nos lábios dele.

"Você passou a noite aqui?" a pergunta escapou dos lábios dela enquanto entrava pela cozinha.

"Bom dia para você também" Booth disse, com um sorriso debochado.

"Desculpe, eu não quis parecer rude" ela apressou-se em dizer. "Acordei e não vi você..." murmurou, súbita e estranhamente tímida. "Achei que tivesse ido embora, mas então senti cheiro de café..." seus olhos encontraram os dele; e seu coração saltou uma batida.

Ele voltou-se para o armário suspenso que ficava acima da pia, abrindo e pegando duas canecas. Em seguida, depositou-as sobre o balcão que servia de mesa, diante do qual Temperance sentou-se.

"Eu não quis deixá-la sozinha ontem... pouco depois que você adormeceu fui me deitar no quarto de hóspedes" ele explicou-se, indo em direção à cafeteira.

Temperance sentiu-se feliz com a informação. Ele havia passado a noite em seu apartamento. Mesmo sabendo que ela estava bem, Booth não quisera deixá-la sozinha... a noção trouxe uma sensação quente ao peito dela.

"Não faz muito tempo que acordei" ele continuou falando enquanto retirava o café recém preparado da máquina. "Como tinha uma muda de roupas de trabalho limpas, pensei em sair daqui direto para o Hoover... mas pretendo passar no hospital antes, para ter notícias do John."

"Byers..." Temperance suspirou, lembrando-se do colega do parceiro que havia sido atingido por um tiro no dia anterior. "Eu também quero saber notícias dele. Posso ir com você?"

Ela sabia que não era necessário. Mas não podia deixar de sentir uma ponta de responsabilidade pelo ferimento do agente, afinal, fora por sua insistência que Byers tinha ido com ela até o local onde acabou sendo baleado por Cindy Vega.

Só que, para além disso, ela queria ficar mais algum tempo na companhia do parceiro. Por menos nobre que tal razão pudesse parecer.

"Claro. Pode me acompanhar, se quiser" Booth disse displicentemente, despejando a bebida quente em cada uma das canecas sobre o balcão de mármore.

"Obrigada" ela agradeceu.

Booth sorriu, oferecendo-lhe uma das canecas cheias. Quando Temperance estendeu a mão para aceitar a bebida, seus dedos tocaram os dele no gesto, e uma espécie de corrente elétrica varreu a extensão de seu braço, enviando um arrepio por todo seu corpo. E ela se perguntou como podia se sentir tão vulnerável com um simples toque.

O contato perdurou algum tempo... e seus olhares se encontraram, prendendo-se um ao outro e estabelecendo aquela espécie de intricada armadilha que vez ou outra Temperance não conseguia evitar.

Ela definitivamente não sabia mais entender nem interpretar as próprias reações. Apenas sabia que sua necessidade de contato físico com o parceiro havia se tornado muito mais forte e inegável nos últimos tempos...

"Bones..." ele murmurou, os dedos roçando os dela numa espécie de provocação que Temperance não sabia dizer se era ou não proposital.

Ela não conseguiu responder. Nem compreender por que ele havia chamado seu nome... ou melhor, seu apelido... que para ela já soava como um segundo nome. E não soube se queria mesmo entender a partir do momento em que nada mais parecia existir além da respiração de Booth, da presença quente e certa dele à sua frente...

Sem pensar, sem planejar, Temperance ergueu-se da cadeira... sua mão que segurava a caneca juntamente com a dele se abaixou... e seus rostos se aproximaram...

Por um instante o mundo pareceu diminuir lentamente a rotação. E em questão de segundos, voltou a girar depressa demais, ao som estridente de um celular.

"Oh, mer...!" Booth quase praguejou baixinho, afastando-se e levando a mão ao bolso da calça.

Temperance sentou-se novamente, suspirando enquanto o observava atender a ligação, experimentando uma estranha sensação de que seu coração parecia afundar dentro do peito.

**~.~**

"_Bom dia, agente Booth!"_ a voz animada de Andrew Hacker soou do outro lado da linha, apenas aumentando a frustração de Seeley.

"Ah, oi" o agente respondeu, nitidamente contrariado e sem a menor preocupação em disfarçar.

"_Tudo bem com você?"_ Hacker perguntou, parecendo desconfiar de sua pouca vontade em atender.

"Não, tudo bem" Seeley comprimiu os lábios assim que terminou de responder, esforçando-se para não levar os olhos até a parceira que estava sentada à sua frente.

"_Bom, eu estou ligando porque Cullen solicitou que você apresente o relatório sobre o caso Cindy Vega amanhã bem cedo."_

"Eu estava justamente indo para o Bureau a fim de começar o relatório do caso" Seeley informou, contendo a irritação. "Ainda preciso passar no hospital para saber qual é a real condição do agente Byers, o que também deve constar no relatório."

"_Claro, claro"_ Hacker comentou do outro lado, com a entonação irritantemente alegre que lhe era característica. _"Achei por bem avisá-lo logo, já que o Cullen está em cima de mim cobrando o encerramento da investigação."_

"Entendo" Seeley murmurou, compreendendo logo que Hacker queria passar a pressão diretamente para seus ombros.

"_Bom, então eu vou aguardar o seu relatório ansiosamente amanhã de manhã. Você tem um dia para elaborá-lo, acho que não precisa de um prazo maior, certo?"_

"Certo" Seeley retesou a mandíbula, impaciente.

"_Excelente!"_ Hacker exclamou. _"A propósito, agente Booth... quando estiver com a Temperance diga a ela que estou com saudade e mandei lembranças, sim?"_

Seeley pôde imaginar perfeitamente o sorriso idiota no rosto do superior... e imaginou também seu punho desmantelando cada um dos dentes impecavelmente brancos.

"Claro. Direi a ela" então seus olhos finalmente pousaram de novo sobre a parceira.

Brennan o observava em silêncio, e ao vê-lo olhar para ela, arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"_Ótimo. Tenha um bom dia então, agente Booth"_ Hacker despediu-se do outro lado da linha.

"Igualmente" e a resposta de Seeley não podia ter sido mais falsa.

Desligando o aparelho, ele enfiou o telefone no bolso da calça de qualquer jeito.

"Era o Hacker" foi logo dizendo antes que a parceira tivesse tempo de perguntar.

"Andrew?"

_Andrew_... como aquilo o irritava, o modo com Brennan dizia _Andrew_!

"Sim, ele mandou lembranças para você" falou, sem preâmbulos, pegando a caneca com o café que havia servido e já começava a esfriar.

A contragosto, tomou um gole. Não estava dos piores, mas sabia que teria apreciado melhor se não fosse aquela ligação... e aquele sorriso bobo que a parceira ostentava.

"Quando estiver com ele diga que também mandei lembranças."

"Claro" Seeley ofertou um sorriso curto e frio. "Não quero apressar você, mas eu preciso ir logo ao hospital. Tenho que pegar as informações do quadro médico do John para começar a elaborar o relatório do caso Cindy Vega. Cullen está em cima de Hacker, que por sua vez está em cima de mim pelo fechamento da investigação."

"Ok. Não quero atrasar você" ela disse, levantando-se. "Me troco em dez minutos."

"Ei, espera!" Seeley atreveu-se a tocar o braço dela antes que ela saísse; percebendo que havia estabelecido novamente um contato físico entre os dois, soltou-a. "Você pode terminar de beber seu café primeiro."

"Não se preocupe" ela pegou a caneca, erguendo-a em uma das mãos. "Enquanto você conversava com Andrew eu terminei o meu."

Ele espiou o interior vazio da caneca, comprovando o que ela dizia.

"Estava muito bom. Obrigada" ela sorriu de leve, afastando-se rumo ao quarto.

Suspirando, Seeley depositou sua própria caneca sobre o balcão, apoiando as mãos no mármore frio. Fechou os olhos rapidamente, perguntando-se por que as coisas entre ele e Brennan eram tão... estranhas. Às vezes pareciam estar indo a algum lugar, e em outras pareciam não estar indo a lugar algum...

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, puxando a caneca para beber o resto de seu café. Entender o que se passava entre eles era definitivamente complicado demais para aquela hora da manhã.

**~.~**

Seus passos seguiram o mesmo ritmo dos passos de seu parceiro assim que alcançaram o corredor da ala de tratamento intensivo. Os olhos de Temperance logo avistaram e reconheceram a figura de Suzane Byers, de pé ao lado de um homem vestido completamente de azul.

Quando ela e Booth se aproximaram da mulher, o enfermeiro já havia começado a se afastar.

"Bom dia, Suzane" Booth foi o primeiro a dizer.

"Olá" Temperance acenou para a esposa de Byers.

"Que bom que vieram" Suzane tentou oferecer um pequeno sorriso.

"Como ele está?" Booth perguntou, sem preâmbulos.

"O médico que está cuidando do John me falou como foi o procedimento cirúrgico que ele enfrentou ontem..." Suzane começou a dizer. "Ele passou a noite em observação e agora acabaram de transferi-lo para outro quarto. Acabei de falar com um dos enfermeiros que me disse que vou poder vê-lo dentro de meia hora" o sorriso da mulher foi fraco, mas dessa vez mais genuíno. "O médico diz que John se encontra estável... e que somente as próximas horas vão nos dizer se ele está completamente fora de perigo."

Temperance sentiu uma pontada de simpatia por Suzane. Aproximando-se da mulher, apertou delicadamente um dos ombros dela. "Não perca as esperanças."

Os olhos de Suzane faíscaram por um instante com o brilho de lágrimas contidas. Ela meneou a cabeça. "Tem razão. Eu não vou perdê-las."

A loira então apertou a mão de Temperance que repousava em seu ombro, o que fez a antropóloga sorrir levemente. Afastando-se, então, Brennan ergueu os olhos para o parceiro, que parecia observá-la em silêncio... exatamente como ela havia feito com ele enquanto preparava café em sua cozinha.

Ao perceber que fora notado, Booth voltou os olhos para Suzane. "Vou pedir algumas informações sobre a ficha média do John... para o nosso relatório da investigação."

"Claro" Suzane meneou a cabeça, compreensiva.

"Volto em instantes" ele disse, olhando então para a parceira.

Temperance também sinalizou sua compreensão com um meneio. "Vou esperar aqui."

Ela o observou afastar-se, seu olhar acompanhando os movimentos fluidos e precisos do parceiro enquanto caminhava pelo corredor à procura do balcão de informações. E as imagens de meia hora atrás invadiram sua mente... o que teria acontecido se o celular de Booth não tivesse tocado? Estiveram prestes a trocar outro beijo... mas e depois? Poderiam ter fingido que não acontecera, como tentavam até hoje ignorar os beijos anteriores?

"Você gosta dele, não gosta?" a voz de Suzane a arrancou do devaneio.

Temperance virou o rosto para sua companhia. "Como?"

"Você gosta do agente Booth" não era mais uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação.

Temperance piscou, sentindo-se repentinamente deslocada. "Sim... Booth é meu parceiro, meu amigo, é claro que gosto dele."

"Você o ama" Suzane corrigiu.

O olhar da mulher era calmo e não continha nenhuma nuance de curiosidade ou brincadeira. Ela parecia simplesmente afirmar uma constatação. O que deixou Temperance mais constrangida.

"Sabe, eu passei muitos anos amando o John em silêncio" Suzane murmurou, o olhar se perdendo enquanto ela parecia lembrar-se de um tempo remoto. "Nós éramos amigos e eu não tive coragem de dar um passo na direção do que eu realmente sentia até que um dia ele se feriu seriamente em serviço. Eu pensei que fosse perdê-lo, e foi somente aí que tive a coragem necessária para seguir o meu coração."

Os olhos de Suzane então voltaram a se focar em Temperance, que sentiu um pequeno arrepio diante da sinceridade que viu nos orbes marejados da mulher.

"Eu tive a sorte de ver John se salvar e de me entregar ao que sentia por ele... e agora eu espero que ele se salve outra vez, e que eu ainda tenha mais tempo ao lado dele" Suzane disse, numa voz quase sussurrada. "Não deixe o tempo passar. Só se vive uma vez... não queira chegar perto de perder quem você ama para só então ter coragem de se entregar."

Foram as palavras mais fortes que Temperance Brennan conseguia se lembrar de ter ouvido nos últimos tempos. E que passaram a persegui-la desde então...

* * *

**Que bom saber que vocês gostaram do capítulo passado . eu também adoro quando o Booth coloca a Bren pra dormir! Eu ri com alguns comentários (não, infelizmente não foi dessa vez que a Brennan dormiu com o Booth e "amanheceu" grávida, hahaha XD).**

**Meu agradecimento especial a vocês que continuam acompanhando esta aventura, e mais especialmente a vocês que se manifestam através das reviews e me deixam saber que estão lendo e o que estão achando. Amo muito esse feedback !**

**Até o próximo capítulo =***


	37. Mais Perto Ainda

**Título: Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** variando do R ao NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 37/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**#****37: Mais Perto Ainda**

* * *

O julgamento havia sido extenso e cansativo. As horas em que Temperance estivera no tribunal nunca lhe pareceram passar tão lentamente... de forma arrastada e pesada.

Dar seu testemunho em juízo sobre tudo o que acontecera tinha sido mais difícil do que pensara. Tinha sido como reviver aquela agonia, no escuro, enterrada viva junto com Hodgins. Para o amigo não havia sido diferente, ela sabia. Os dois haviam se abraçado na saída, ao fim do anúncio do veredito condenando Heather Taffet.

Agora Temperance sentia-se exausta emocionalmente. O dia longo parecia pesar sobre ela. A sensação, porém, foi aliviada quando duas mãos fortes e conhecidas tocaram-lhe os ombros, puxando gentilmente seu casaco.

Ela fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, desfrutando do calor bem vindo... permitindo que o parceiro a livrasse da peça de roupa.

"Obrigada" ela murmurou, virando-se para vê-lo depositar seu casaco sobre uma cadeira na sala de seu imaculado apartamento.

"Que tal pedirmos algo para comer?" Booth perguntou, retirando o paletó.

Ela sentiu o ventre se aquecer com uma sensação velha conhecida... fazendo-a lembrar-se das noites que ele passara em seu apartamento durante a investigação do caso Cindy Vega, até alguns dias atrás. E por um momento, por mais um momento dentre tantos, ela sentiu falta daquilo. Daquela proximidade, daquela certa intimidade que havia começado a se estabelecer entre eles.

Ela sabia que o queria mais perto... de uma maneira mais palpável...

Mas tinha medo de arriscar.

_Eu sou uma cientista. Eu não posso mudar! Eu não sei como..._

Sua própria voz fez eco em seus pensamentos.

_Não deixe o tempo passar. Só se vive uma vez... _

E a voz de Suzane Byers, que a vinha perseguindo por dias, ecoou em sua lembrança.

Seu corpo estremeceu quando ouviu a voz dele arrancando-a dos pensamentos.

"E então? Chinesa, tailandesa... ou italiana?"

"Italiana?" ela franziu a testa por um momento.

"É. Acho que nunca comemos comida italiana juntos" ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Não" ela murmurou, observando enquanto ele pegava o telefone e um guia de endereços sobre a mesinha.

"Então vamos pedir italiana" ele sorriu de leve, olhando para ela assim que encontrou o número que procurava no guia. "Vamos fazer diferente desta vez."

Vamos fazer diferente desta vez...

As palavras dele ecoaram em sua mente, fazendo-a arrepiar-se outra vez, sem que tivesse o menor controle sobre isso.

Tentando distrair-se com alguma coisa, ela foi andando em direção à cozinha enquanto o parceiro fazia o pedido ao telefone. Temperance abriu a geladeira, encarando o conteúdo sem realmente muito interesse. A voz de Booth era uma distração maior, atraindo sua atenção sem que conseguisse evitar.

Ela o ouviu encerrar a chamada e se aproximar da cozinha com a voz tranquila.

"Nossa comida chega dentro de vinte minutos" Booth anunciou.

"Que bom" ela respondeu, surpresa pela forma como a voz dele estranhamente a fizera arrepiar-se de novo. "Tomamos vinho?"

Ele então sorriu, olhando em sua direção com um pequeno sorriso de lado. "Seria ótimo. Um belo acompanhamento para a massa que eu pedi."

Temperance meneou a cabeça, retribuindo o leve sorriso dele. Então se voltou para a pequena adega em sua cozinha, escolhendo um vinho tinto de uma marca que apreciava bastante. Quando se virou, para sua surpresa Booth surgiu com as mangas da camisa branca dobradas até os cotovelos e uma disposição indiscutível para ajudá-la a preparar a mesa de jantar.

Os minutos se passaram tão harmoniosamente enquanto arrumavam tudo que Temperance se surpreendeu com a naturalidade daquilo... os dois juntos,fazendo algo tão simples, tão doméstico... que ela foi até mesmo capaz de se esquecer do peso daquele dia extenuante. Por ora tudo parecia tão calmo, quase... perfeito.

E ela sentiu-se tentada a experimentar aquilo por outras noites... por várias noites. Tê-lo em sua casa, tê-lo em sua rotina.

_Eu não posso mudar, eu não sei como..._

Sim, era ela o problema. Não ele.

Ela e seu medo de arriscar... de apostar e... perder.

"Você tem um ótimo gosto para vinhos, Bones... tenho que dizer" a voz dele a fez desviar o foco dos pensamentos.

Booth segurava a garrafa que ela havia escolhido, admirando o rótulo.

"Isso é verdade. Tenho um paladar apurado quando se trata de bebidas fermentadas."

"É claro que tem" ele deu um sorriso de lado... um daqueles que revelavam o charme característico de Seeley Booth.

Temperance sentiu um sorriso próprio brotar em seus lábios. O som do intercomunicador soou, chamando sua atenção.

"Deve ser nossa comida" Booth disse.

Ela foi atender o chamado e confirmou. O entregador subiu em menos de um minuto, e quando ela se preparava para atender, o parceiro tomou a frente, exibindo a carteira na mão.

"Hoje é por minha conta" ele sorriu.

Temperance não fez objeção. Apenas o observou receber a comida e pagar por ela. Em seguida, Booth fechou a porta e carregou as embalagens para a mesa.

Os dois se sentaram para apreciar o jantar. E Temperance teve que dar o braço a torcer... fazer diferente dessa vez tinha dado certo - pedir comida italiana tinha sido uma bela ideia. O vinho que ela escolhera era a combinação perfeita. E a companhia de Booth a fez esquecer de todo o resto...

**~.~**

Seeley poderia ter se oferecido para cuidar da louça do jantar. Mas ela insistiu em deixar os pratos na lava-louças enquanto ele se encarregava de levar o resto do vinho para a sala de visitas.

"Você tem certeza de que não quer a minha ajuda aí, Bones?"

"Tenho. Só vou programar a máquina... leva apenas um minuto."

"Ok" ele murmurou, terminando de colocar mais um pouco de vinho em sua própria taça.

Seus olhos então se prenderam por um momento na estante que ocupava lugar de destaque na sala da parceira... a estante enorme e meticulosamente arrumada com diferentes artefatos de diversas partes do mundo, trazidos das inúmeras viagens dela.

A lembrança trouxe um breve aperto ao seu coração, a consciência de que agora Brennan estava finalmente livre para se juntar àquela expedição na Indonésia tomando o lugar de seus pensamentos.

Cindy Vega havia sido presa. A Coveira finalmente condenada. E não havia nada mais que segurasse a parceira ali... nada que fizesse Temperance Brennan permanecer junto a ele.

Tentando afastar a sensação de aperto no peito, Seeley deixou os olhos correrem pelos diferentes livros da estante. Logo sua atenção se prendeu num dos títulos... o exemplar de um dos livros de Brennan, publicados alguns anos atrás.

Sua mão puxou o volume da estante, os dedos correndo pela capa. Um sorriso melancólico roçou seus lábios ao se lembrar da ocasião em que ele havia adquirido o exemplar daquela mesma edição. Uma época em que a parceria dos dois tinha se solidificado, deixado definitivamente de ser apenas um coleguismo de trabalho ou uma simples amizade para se consolidar num vínculo bem mais forte.

Seeley abriu o livro e passou algumas folhas, apenas para ocupar seus dedos nervosos. Mas algo caiu de dentro das páginas enquanto... uma folha branca dobrada pousou sobre o chão. Ele se abaixou para pegar o papel e devolvê-lo ao livro quando sua mão o abriu sem querer no gesto... e seus olhos identificaram a letra de sua parceira.

_Booth,_

_Se chegar a encontrar esta mensagem, é porque não terei conseguido._

O coração de Seeley saltou agitado dentro do peito.

"Faz algum tempo que eu não uso essa lava louças, confesso que estou levando mais tempo do que seria necessária para ligar" a voz de Brennan lhe chegou aos ouvidos.

Ele sentiu a respiração levemente acelerada, e em vez de se oferecer para ajudá-la com o aparelho, seus olhos simplesmente não conseguiram evitar seguir as letras bordadas no papel.

_Se chegar a encontrar esta mensagem é porque não terei conseguido. Não se culpe, Booth. Tenho certeza de que fez tudo o que pôde para salvar a mim e ao Hodgins. E eu quero dizer obrigada... por não ter desistido. _

_Você foi o melhor colega com quem já tive o privilégio de trabalhar. O melhor homem que tive a chance de conhecer; nobre, fiel, lutador. Sou grata por isso, e por todas as coisas que você me ensinou. Seu jeito de ver o mundo e as pessoas pode ser totalmente diferente do meu, porém, aprendi com você que vale a pena olhar para tudo isso sob novas lentes de vez em quando._

Seeley não teve dificuldade em compreender do que se tratava... era uma mensagem... algo que ela havia escrito, destinado a ele, na ocasião em que ela fora enterrada com Hodgins pela Coveira.

Mesmo sentindo que estava, de certa forma, invadindo uma parte da intimidade de Bones, seus olhos não conseguiam parar de seguir as letras no papel.

_Graças a você tive a oportunidade de conhecer coisas e lugares que jamais imaginei um dia conhecer. Aprendi que o coração pode ser um músculo, mas na sua linguagem, que também aprendi a compreender, esse órgão representa muito mais do que a pulsação da vida. Aprendi que o cérebro pode armazenar muitas coisas, mas quando quero me lembrar de lições importantes que você me transmitiu nada é técnico ou extremamente exato, mas um emaranhado de emoções que eu não sei como explicar._

_Sim, eu preciso reconhecer que não sei lidar facilmente com as emoções como você. Mas eu sei que as tenho, como todo mundo. Peço que me perdoe se muitas vezes pareci insensível ou distante. Mas você sempre teve o pode de me deixar confusa. Especialmente nesse terreno em que, reconheço, você é muito melhor do que eu. Emoções. Sentimentos. _

Por um momento ele sentiu os olhos arderem e a visão se turvar levemente. Inspirando, sua mão – que só então percebeu que suava – segurou o papel com um pouco mais de força. Ele sabia que provavelmente não devia estar lendo, mas se havia encontrado aquela carta de forma tão inesperada, talvez fosse um sinal... e, afinal, a mensagem era destinada a ele, mesmo que Brennan nunca tivesse lhe entregado aquele papel.

_Eu entendo melhor e lido melhor com números, fórmulas e ciências exatas. Mas sei que isso não é tudo, e que o mundo não pode ser reduzido a um microscópio. Você me mostrou isso. E eu quero lhe agradecer._

_Me perdoe por não continuar com você, por não dar continuidade a essa jornada de aprendizado que iniciei ao seu lado. Mas saiba que você foi o melhor dos mentores. Você me fez ver e sentir de forma diferente com relação a diversas questões. E eu tenho que reconhecer, teria sido muito bom se tivéssemos estreitado nosso conhecimento acerca um do outro. Sei que entende o que eu quero dizer, muitas vezes imaginei como teria sido se tivéssemos passado aquela noite juntos, dois anos atrás, quando saímos daquele bar. Agora eu imagino com ainda mais força o que sei, neste exato momento, que talvez nunca mais poderá ser. _

Seu coração pulou uma batida.

E imagens misturadas vieram à sua mente...

_Eu sinto que isto está indo a algum lugar... _as gotas de chuva sobre os dois, seus lábios se encontrando...

_Eu acredito em dar uma chance a nós... _o frio da noite cortando seu rosto, seu coração saltando desenfreado, seus lábios se lançando sobre os dela numa última tentativa desesperada...

_E provavelmente esse seja meu único arrependimento em nossa relação. Se eu fosse uma pessoa mais aberta, alguém como você, eu talvez pudesse me abrir a um relacionamento, a um laço que muitas pessoas compartilham e eu não tive a oportunidade de compreender. A coragem de compreender._

_Obrigada por tudo. Obrigada por ser quem é, o homem que é. Siga sendo esse mesmo homem. Você não falhou, Booth. Tenho certeza de que não desistiu até nos encontrar. E seja em que circunstância nos tenha encontrado, eu sei que fez o que pôde. Eu sei disso. E Hodgins está certo no que me disse há pouco: se eu não tinha fé ou seu significado não fazia qualquer sentido para mim antes, saiba que eu tenho __fé em você._

_Obrigada._

_T.B._

_Bones_

* * *

**Minhas queridas leitoras... e leitores, se existirem (mas pelas reviews eu só vejo meninas xD): tenho que usar este espaço para agradecer a vocês. Sei que sempre faço isso, todo final de capítulo agradeço os comentários recebidos. Mas desta vez preciso fazer de uma forma mais especial – embora não consiga pensar numa forma suficientemente especial de retribuir o carinho que tenho recebido através desta fic.**

**Comecei a escrever esta história ainda no intervalo entre a quinta e a sexta temporada, me baseando em alguns spoilers de eventos que poderiam ou não acontecer na série. Enfim, foi uma ideia que surgiu devagar e tomou forma... se transformou nisto que hoje vocês estão lendo.**

**Nunca imaginei que a fic fosse tão longe (sim, eu tenho um esquema da história, mas ainda assim me surpreendo por ter conseguido concretizar esse esquema até aqui), e não esperava um retorno tão positivo de vocês, leitores.**

**Tenho notado que os comentários aumentaram, mais gente criou coragem e/ou se animou a deixar reviews após os capítulos, e eu tenho ficado em estado de graça acompanhando o feedback recebido.**

**Queria poder responder a cada uma de vocês pessoalmente (quem tem conta aqui no FFNet sabe que eu gosto de responder a review diretamente por PM), mas ainda assim acho que a melhor forma que posso encontrar de demonstrar minha alegria e meu agradecimento pelo apoio de vocês à história e os elogios feitos à minha humilde escrita é... escrevendo! E tentando fazer capítulos melhores a cada atualização para vocês (não sei se tenho conseguido, mas juro que tenho tentado!).**

Larissa**, **Juliet**... obrigada por terem se manifestado pela primeira vez através das reviews do capítulo passado. Fico lisonjeada em saber que estão lendo e gostando tanto da história.**

Aline**, **Camila**, **Fraan**, **Giovanna**... adoro ler os comentários de vocês! Podem saber que a cada atualização espero ansiosa para saber o que acharam.**

**Saibam que esse retorno tão querido é altamente apreciado por mim e uma grande (enorme) motivação para que eu siga escrevendo e me esforçando para fazê-lo cada vez melhor! MUITO OBRIGADA!**

**E até o próximo capítulo ;)**


	38. Quase Lá

**Título: Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** variando do R ao NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 38/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**#****38: Quase Lá**

* * *

Ele sentiu a mão que segurava o papel tremer. Seu peito estava quente... disparado. Com a cabeça girando, ouviu sons abafados ao fundo, mas não foi capaz de distingui-los.

Não até que seus olhos se ergueram da carta e a encontraram... parada ali, à sua frente.

Havia algo brilhando no azul das duas esferas que o fitavam. E ele logo reconheceu – apreensão.

Seeley dobrou o papel, ainda com o olhar preso à figura de Brennan, que estava imóvel a apenas alguns passos de distância. Ele tragou em seco, umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua na esperança de dizer alguma coisa – a coisa certa.

"Você... encontrou a carta" a voz dela saiu antes que Seeley pudesse falar.

Era evidente que ela não esperava que ele a encontrasse.

"É, eu... estava folheando o livro" Seeley ergueu o exemplar que segurava em uma das mãos, a folha de papel em outra.

"Eu não esperava que isso acontecesse" Brennan tornou a falar, uma nuance de temor na voz. "Na verdade essa carta... não era para você encontrá-la, eu... eu escrevi num momento de fragilidade e não era realmente para que ninguém soubesse da existência dela, por isso eu deixei guardada e..."

Ela parou de falar.

Seeley depositou o livro e a carta sobre a mesa de mármore próxima a estante. Andou dois passos na direção da parceira.

"Essa carta era para mim" ele disse o óbvio. "E eu gostei de saber que ela existe."

Brennan não disse nada. Apenas o encarava em silêncio, porém os olhos – estes gritavam o medo da exposição de sentimentos que ela mantinha sempre tão bem guardados.

Seeley sabia disso. Ele a conhecia tão bem... um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. Aproximou-se mais dela, parando a meros centímetros de distância, seus olhos presos aos dela.

"Foi muito bom saber disso, Bones... ler essa carta. Principalmente depois desse caso. Significa muito para mim" Seeley murmurou as palavras, pontuando-as com um leve sorriso.

Seu coração ainda batia com força e ele sentia uma vontade indescritível de romper a distância mínima que ainda os separava.

Seus corpos estavam próximos. Mais próximos do que ele conseguia se lembrar de estarem nos últimos dias. E lembranças de como tudo havia começado com aquela explosão no Jeffersonian quase dois meses atrás o fez se dar conta de que por pior que tivesse sido, aquele caso os havia unido de uma maneira diferente... os havia aproximado de alguma forma. De um modo que ele não sabia explicar, mas desde que Brennan levara aquele tiro que era para ser dele, as coisas haviam mudado ligeiramente de lugar.

Ou ele estaria tão enganado assim?

Seeley se perguntava isso enquanto ouvia o som da própria respiração, seus olhos imersos completamente na imensidão azul que o fitava de volta.

**~.~**

Não era como ela havia esperado... ele encontrando sua carta, uma que havia escrito num momento de desespero, mas que nunca se atrevera a entregar. Uma carta que mantivera guardada por tanto tempo...

Sua própria reação naquele momento era o que mais a surpreendia. Sentir-se tão vulnerável e exposta diante de Booth. Seu coração batia apressado, seus olhos presos no olhar escuro e certeiro dele.

Era como se ela não tivesse saída, como se simplesmente não conseguisse romper aquele momento... se afastar dali.

Mas ela não queria se afastar. Pela primeira vez Temperance Brennan queria fazer diferente.

E as palavras que ele havia dito uma hora atrás vieram à sua mente, com um sentido completamente diferente...

_Vamos fazer diferente dessa vez..._

Ela ouviu as palavras e se permitiu atender os apelos daquele novo sentido... apenas cerrou os olhos, inspirando... e sentindo o corpo tremer.

Não precisou esperar muito. Ela o sentiu.

Sobre si.

O calor dele. A presença.

O rosto roçando o seu... tão de leve, mas de forma tão tentadora que sentiu seu corpo inteiro despertar.

E sem qualquer controle sobre seus movimentos, uma de suas mãos se ergueu, procurando e encontrando a nuca macia de seu parceiro.

Ela o sentiu liberar um suspiro quente sobre seu rosto... e se permitiu virá-lo, tocando os lábios de Booth com os seus.

O contato produziu um pequeno choque, uma leve onda de eletricidade varrendo sua espinha. E então sua outra mão uniu-se a que já se encontrava pousada sobre a nuca de Booth, seus dedos afundando por entre os cabelos dele, trazendo-o para mais perto, aprofundando o contato de seus lábios.

Ela o sentiu partir os dele de forma lenta e suave, e o hálito masculino invadiu sua própria boca assim que a abriu para recebê-lo.

Um suspiro trêmulo escapou de sua garganta, perdendo-se dentro de um beijo. As mãos dele contornaram sua cintura, envolvendo-lhe o corpo, uma delas apoiando firmemente o fundo de suas costas.

Temperance sentiu as pernas vacilarem por um instante e uma de suas mãos migrou da nuca do parceiro para o ombro dele, em busca de apoio. Suas unhas afundaram levemente, raspando o tecido da camisa.

E o mundo girou mais depressa por trás de seus olhos cerrados, a língua macia e gentil dele deslizando timidamente sobre a sua. Sem esperar mais, ela sugou de leve, imprimindo uma intensidade maior ao contato. E foi o que bastou para que ele perdesse as reservas... com um grunhido, Booth a apertou pela cintura, trazendo-a para mais junto do corpo firme e ela gemeu, sem romper o beijo.

Pelo contrário.

Suas respirações se misturavam, e ela tremia, deliciosamente entorpecida, sentindo o corpo dele enrijecer contra o seu...

Temperance sabia que se não parassem ali as coisas sairiam - ainda mais - de seu controle. E ela já estava exposta, já havia se permitido ir longe o bastante com aquele beijo, mas não tinha qualquer força para se afastar dos braços dele.

Por um minuto teve medo de que ele a soltasse e seu corpo caísse ao chão, tamanho era o tremor que sentia em seus membros. Ela não estava certa se conseguiria sustentar-se sozinha.

Por outro lado, tinha medo do que estava acontecendo... do que estava sentindo. Nunca antes se sentira tão fraca e tão vulnerável com algo tão simples quanto um beijo.

Mas ela não conseguia - e temia não saber - como parar aquilo. Como se impedir de ceder tão facilmente ao apelo do corpo dele, do calor... da firmeza e da segurança que sentia nos braços de Booth.

Nada era parecido com qualquer coisa que já havia experimentado antes.

E era o que ela temia, o que sempre temera esses anos todos... não resistir a ele... aos dois...

Com o resquício de força que lhe restava, ela apoiou uma das mãos no peito firme do parceiro. Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, sentiu o corpo – o calor – dele se afastando.

Atordoada, abriu os olhos devagar. Quando sua visão focou-se no rosto de Booth, sentiu-se perder o ar por um instante... os lábios dele estavam vermelhos, úmidos... os olhos vivos, brilhando com um desejo inegável e que, ela estava certa, refletia o seu próprio.

Sua própria respiração entrecortada fez registro em seus ouvidos, mas ela conseguia apenas fitá-lo. O rosto de traços fortes, masculinos e marcantes; cada nuance da estrutura óssea perfeita que seus olhos clínicos tanto admiravam; o modo como os olhos castanhos assumiam tonalidades levemente distintas enquanto a mirava. Ela admirava até mesmo o pequeno sinal próximo ao olho direito que conferia a ele um ar incrivelmente sedutor.

Perdida nos traços do rosto de Booth, Temperance mal pôde notar que tinha sido ele a romper o beijo, mas assim que o sentiu afastar-se alguns centímetros mais, a mão que lhe segurava as costas deslizando por sua cintura numa menção de soltá-la, foi incapaz de conter um murmúrio abafado de frustração.

Por quê?

Por que ela o queria tanto? Acima de qualquer racionalidade, ao ponto de sentir-se reduzida a uma massa confusa de emoções e sensações que sequer conseguia compreender...?

"Booth..." ela começou, tentando dizer algo que nem sabia o que era.

Mas, novamente, ele foi mais rápido.

"Eu preciso ir agora, Bones" a voz dele saiu rouca, despertando um arrepio involuntário na pele de Temperance, que queimava com desejo reprimido.

E a mão de Booth finalmente terminou de deslizar por sua cintura, liberando-a completamente das amarras que a prendiam a ele.

Ela sentiu frio.

Medo.

Confusão.

Ele, ao contrário, parecia estar em perfeito controle de si mesmo... um sorriso sutil iluminando o canto dos lábios.

**~.~**

A sensação era quente e gostosa. Um meio sorriso ardia em seus lábios ainda inchados... por causa dela.

E embora seu coração batesse apressado, contraditoriamente Seeley não sentia pressa alguma.

Cinco anos...

Foram cinco anos de espera, culminando naquele momento. Por iniciativa dela. E ele não tinha a menor pretensão de fazer um movimento precipitado. Não dessa vez...

A noite na escadaria do Hoover, sua precipitação em expor seus anseios sem que ela estivesse pronta para lidar com aquilo tinha sido lição suficiente. Agora ele tinha tempo. E tinha finalmente conhecimento a seu favor.

O tempo de Brennan era diferente do seu.

E ele jogaria pelas regras dela. Na noite em que havia ensinado a ela sobre as regras de baseball tinha decidido esperar... ajudá-la a abrir-se a seu próprio tempo. E as palavras de Sweets, por mais que o irritassem por vezes, ressoavam agora muito mais fortemente em sua lembrança... _Ela tem medo de lidar com o que sente por você_...

Mas ele mostraria a ela que não tinha por que temer o que sentia. Queria mostrar a Brennan que ela era capaz de se entregar, de amar e ser amada sem mudar o que ela era em essência. Até porque ele não queria nada mais, nada menos do que ela era.

Naquele momento romper o beijo, afastar-se suavemente e dizer que estava de partida tinha se convertido em sua melhor estratégia. Sabia que poderia continuar a beijá-la, que talvez aquilo os levasse a muito mais do que um beijo... mas Seeley não queria que fosse assim – não queria deixar espaço para que ela se arrependesse no dia seguinte e dissesse que tudo havia sido apenas uma 'descarga de hormônios acionados pelos últimos acontecimentos'.

Não.

Ele sabia que ela ainda estava frágil, o julgamento de Heather Taffet havia acabado de acontecer. E Seeley não queria que a primeira vez que fizessem amor fosse num impulso. Queria que ela estivesse completamente ciente dos próprios desejos, sem nenhuma emoção conflitante disputando espaço naquela mente brilhante. Ele queria que ela sentisse apenas o coração... e a hora certa chegaria. E agora ele estava seguro disso.

"Você teve um dia extenuante" Seeley murmurou, estendendo a mão até o rosto suave, deslizando as costas dos dedos sobre a pele, sentindo-a estremecer diante do contato; seu sorriso aumentou sem que pudesse evitar. "Precisa descansar..."

"Eu..." Brennan tentou responder, mas a voz falhou e ela deslizou a ponta da língua sobre os lábios.

O gesto o arrepiou, arrancando uma resposta rápida e inesperada de sua masculinidade. Ele tentou ignorar a pulsação leve e insistente que o percorria, focando-se em sua decisão – precisava resistir. Por ela. Por um futuro para ambos.

"Boa noite" ele disse, antes que seu instinto falasse mais alto do que sua razão; inclinando-se, beijou de leve a testa da parceira.

O contanto foi breve, mas o suficiente para que seus lábios queimassem. _Céus_... como era difícil resistir a ela. Seeley precisou de todo seu esforço para virar-se e pegar o paletó que havia deixado sobre uma cadeira da sala.

Quando já estava diante da porta do apartamento, virou-se novamente para ela. Sorriu...

"Se precisar de alguma coisa... qualquer coisa... sabe onde me encontrar."

E sem esperar resposta, deixou o calor de Brennan e do apartamento dela para trás. Mas com a sensação de que havia feito a coisa certa. Algo lhe dizia que o que tinham agora – aquele novo espaço criado pela aproximação dos últimos tempos – estava apenas começando. E mais do que nunca, Seeley queria acreditar em seu instinto.

* * *

**O que dizer pra vocês que não desistiram dessa fic até hoje?**

**Muuuito obrigada!**

**Obrigada pela paciência - porque eu sei que tenho feito vocês esperarem muito pelas atualizações, em especial nos últimos tempos - mas diante desses comentários tão adoráveis eu só posso mesmo agradecer.**

**Vocês fazem meu trabalho como escritora de fanfictions valer *muito* a pena!**


	39. Tão Perto Tão Distante

**Título: Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** variando do R ao NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 39/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**#****39: Tão Perto... Tão Distante**

* * *

Tinha sido uma decisão difícil. Mas estava tomada.

Com um suspiro, Temperance Brennan fechou sua última mala. Seus olhos então percorreram seu quarto. Tudo no lugar, meticulosamente organizado.

E de repente seus olhos arderam... ela nunca fora apegada a coisas e lugares antes... mas, sem que percebesse, aquele quarto havia se tornado um relicário de lembranças. De noites em que havia despertado nos braços do homem que mais desejara na vida. De noites em que dormira nos braços dele, embalada pela voz dele... pelas carícias suaves em seu cabelo. De uma certa manhã em que acordara para encontrar uma fivela vermelha de cinto sobre sua mesa de cabeceira segurando o papel com a letra dele, um bilhete de bom dia...

_Droga!_

Ela fungou, levando uma das mãos ao nariz, tentando abafar o choro.

Por que estava chorando, afinal? Nunca tivera problema em partir. Sempre fora tão fácil.

Mas agora havia laços... laços fortes demais para ignorar, para desatar sem sentir a dor de rompê-los.

_Formar laços de afeto nunca é uma coisa ruim, Bones._

_Os laços prendem, Booth._

_Certos tipos de laço libertam..._

Ali estava ela. Certa de que queria encontrar aquela libertação da qual ele havia lhe falado. Mas não via onde essa libertação poderia estar... como alcançá-la?

Era tudo tão estranho, tão inatingível... Booth sempre falava de coisas que ela queria muito entender, mas não conseguia ter a mesma compreensão que ele. Talvez porque não pudesse entendê-las com o raciocínio lógico que estava acostumada a usar. Talvez porque só conseguisse entendê-las de uma única maneira... a que ela tanto temia, e ao mesmo tempo desejava...

_Sentindo._

Seu coração pulou, exasperado.

A sensação de aperto no peito a sufocou e ela precisou piscar diversas vezes para focar a visão.

"Sentir..." as palavras lhe escaparam dos lábios. "Eu preciso sentir..."

Era a única maneira de encontrar a resposta.

Uma onda de euforia a abraçou e Temperance olhou para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira.

22:36 P.M.

Seu voo era bem cedo, na manhã seguinte. Havia tempo.

Sem se permitir tempo para pensar, foi até a sala, pegando a bolsa e o casaco sobre a mesa. Correu para fora do apartamento.

Faria uma experiência... ela era uma cientista, afinal! Havia dito isso a ele... _e sou uma cientista, eu não posso mudar, eu não sei como! _Mas ela podia fazer uma experiência. Ele era o jogador, certo? Ele havia dado um lance meses atrás, naquela noite fria nas escadarias do Edifício Hoover. Ela esquivara. Mas ela era a cientista... e podia se arriscar a testar a teoria.

Entrando em seu carro, deu a partida. Suas mãos estavam rígidas pelo frio e pelo nervosismo que a percorriam. O caminho foi longo, mais do que realmente era. Mas sua ansiedade fazia tudo ficar distinto... e o tempo agora era muito mais relativo do que se lembrava de já haver sentido.

Quando finalmente estacionou em frente ao pequeno prédio, desligou o motor, mas ainda permaneceu sentada atrás do volante. Seus olhos buscaram o apartamento conhecido, avistando as janelas da sala iluminadas. Ele estava em casa.

Inspirando, pegou a bolsa jogada sobre o banco do passageiro e saiu do carro. Seus passos até a entrada do prédio ecoaram em seus ouvidos, parecendo acompanhar os batimentos de seu coração. Passando direto pelo elevador, a escada lhe pareceu uma opção melhor – demandaria esforço físico, o que vinha de encontro ao objetivo de seu experimento... sentir.

Com o fôlego levemente alterado pelo exercício, Temperance atingiu o último andar. Com o coração vibrando no peito, bateu na porta desejada.

Silêncio.

Ela repetiu o gesto, batendo mais forte dessa vez.

E os batimentos apressados de seu coração foram a única resposta.

Sentindo o ânimo arrefecer, ela começou a dar meia volta. Porém um som vindo da fechadura a impediu de fazer o caminho de volta às escadas.

Temperance virou-se para encontrar o rosto familiar.

"Bones?" ele exclamou, surpreso.

"Oi" foi a única palavra que ela sentiu-se capaz de pronunciar.

Seus olhos estavam presos à figura imponente para da no umbral da porta... ele vestia uma velha calça de moletom com uma simples camiseta preta, mas justa o bastante para ressaltar os ombros atléticos e os músculos definidos dos braços e do peitoral.

Temperance umedeceu os lábios com a língua num gesto rápido, sentindo uma pequena onda de calor tomar seu rosto.

"Atrapalho?" ela finalmente conseguiu se pronunciar.

"Não... não!" ele disse, abrindo um sorriso e afastando-se da porta em sinal para que ela entrasse.

Ela não se fez de rogada, passou por ele, atingindo o corredor de entrada.

"Eu estava limpando a arma" Booth disse, fechando a porta e afundando pelo apartamento.

Temperance o acompanhou. Seu coração ainda estava descompassado e ela não sabia muito bem o que fazer... ficou ali, parada no meio da sala do parceiro, apertando as mãos uma na outra.

Sendo por natureza um leitor de pessoas, ela viu Booth logo perceber que algo estava acontecendo com ela. "Tudo bem, Bones?"

Os olhos escuros dele estavam focados apenas nela... e Temperance sentiu-se arrepiar, alvo daquela atenção.

"Eu viajo amanhã para a Indonésia" quando ela abriu a boca, porém, aquelas palavras saíram sem que tivesse planejado.

E ela sentiu um aperto involuntário no peito. Não era exatamente aquilo que queria dizer. Mas estava confusa, perdida... ao sair de casa sua euforia havia feito tudo parecer tão mais fácil...

O olhar de Booth mudou completamente, a expressão deixando o ar tranquilo para assumir um semblante que deixava transparecer algo que ela julgava ser desapontamento.

"Você não me disse que a viagem já estava marcada" ele disse, a voz falhando um pouco. "Quero dizer, eu sabia que você iria, você me disse que queria ir... principalmente depois do julgamento da Taffet, mas... eu não esperava que fosse tão cedo. Achei que me avisaria com antecedência."

"Eu decidi ontem" Temperance declarou, sentindo a garganta se apertar.

Booth ainda a mirava. Ela o viu apertar os lábios por um segundo e então menear a cabeça.

"Eu sei que isso é importante para você" Temperance o escutou dizer, e a sensação de que algo lhe constringia a garganta aumentou levemente. "Então... só posso desejar uma boa viagem."

Foram as palavras dele. Ditas calma, pausadamente. Em voz baixa.

Ela não sabia por que, mas não eram aquelas as palavras que esperava ouvir dele. E somente soube disso assim que as ouviu escapar dos lábios do parceiro.

As mãos de Temperance tremiam e ela tentou lutar contra a onda de sentimentos que vieram à tona quando ele virou-lhe as costas.

Seu coração saltou.

Só depois de alguns segundos ela se deu conta de que ele também estava travando uma batalha interna. E uma coragem desconhecida, a mesma que Temperance havia sentido subitamente ao sair de casa, a impeliu a se aproximar dele.

Ela caminhou até Booth e com a mão tocou-lhe um dos ombros, fazendo-o virar-se novamente. E o que ela viu encheu-lhe o peito de algo quente e indefinível...

Os olhos dele brilhavam, marejados. Ela sentiu o coração saltar uma batida.

"Eu também fui sequestrado pela Coveira, você se lembra, não?" Booth murmurou.

Ela apenas conseguiu acenar positivamente com a cabeça, sua mão pousada sobre o braço dele.

"Enquanto eu fiquei preso naquele submarino eu vi... eu tive o que você chamou de uma espécie de alucinação... com Teddy Parker."

"O soldado que morreu naquela missão que você comandava quando esteve nas Forças Especiais" ela assentiu novamente.

Temperance sabia o quanto aquela lembrança ainda mexia com Booth. Sabia como ele havia ficado abalado com a perda do jovem soldado... até mesmo dera o nome de seu filho em homenagem ao rapaz.

"Quando eu fiquei preso naquele submarino... eu _vi_ Teddy Parker..."

"Eu sei... você disse que viu o fantasma dele. Até deu um recado à garota que ele amava."

"Bem, a questão é que eu o vi o Teddy" Booth prosseguiu. "Mas eu nunca lhe contei algo que ele me disse..."

Booth tinha uma certeza na voz que a assustou, fazendo sua pele se arrepiar ligeiramente. Embora ela não acreditasse que o parceiro pudesse ter visto nem ouvido mensagem alguma de um homem morto, ela não o questionou. Apenas manteve o olhar firme no dele, pronta a ouvir o que o parceiro tinha a lhe dizer.

**~.~**

"Quando eu perguntei ao Teddy por que ele estava aparecendo para mim, ele me respondeu que talvez estivesse ali para me fazer dizer algo a alguém."

"Dizer o que?" ela perguntou, confusa.

E Seeley então percebeu que o Teddy que avistara – fantasma ou apenas uma alucinação de sua mente confusa na ocasião – fosse o que fosse, aquele Teddy tinha razão. E mesmo que houvesse tentado seguir aquele conselho logo que voltara do coma após sua cirurgia, o que tinha para dizer a Brennan não havia saído como queria... como devia.

Mas agora Seeley tinha mais certeza do que antes do que precisava dizer – e de como dizê-lo. Era ali ou nunca mais...

"Teddy me disse que nunca tinha conseguido falar como se sentia para aquela garota por quem ele foi apaixonado... ele me disse que talvez..." Seeley respirou fundo, encarando a parceira "...talvez eu deveria dizer 'eu te amo' a alguém."

"A quem?" a voz dela saiu em um sussurro.

Os olhos de Seeley a encararam sem hesitação, e de repente ela pareceu compreender... o semblante se iluminando... e ele sentiu as palavras lhe escaparem num murmúrio...

"Eu te amo, Bones..."

* * *

**Fiquei emocionada com os comentários de vocês do último capítulo *.* Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! É muito bom saber que gostaram. ****E é esse retorno o que me incentiva a seguir escrevendo e tentando fazer um capítulo melhor do que o anterior.**

**Um beijo... e até o próximo capítulo ;)**


	40. A Falha Na Lógica

**Título: Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance/drama  
**Advertências:** Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 40/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

**Nota da Autora:** Mil desculpas por ter deixado esta fic parada por tanto tempo... mas eu agradeço a quem esteve aqui cobrando atualização, e aos leitores novos que chegaram depois e também pediram a continuação da história ^^

Como faz muuuito tempo que paramos, sugiro dar uma relidinha pelo menos no capítulo #39 antes de ler este aqui. Ah! E eu avisei desde o princípio que esta fanfic seria NC-17, né? Tenham isso em mente... boa leitura.

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**#40: A Falha Na Lógica**

* * *

Seus olhos a encararam sem hesitação... e Seeley Booth sentiu as palavras lhe escaparem num murmúrio... "Eu te amo, Bones..."

Por um instante, o mundo pareceu parar. O apartamento mergulhado em silêncio, nem mesmo os sons lá de fora pareciam existir mais.

Seeley engoliu em seco, pensando se aquela confissão não havia sido demais para ela... se ele não havia, mais uma vez, errado o tempo.

Mas então ele percebeu um brilho diferente se formar nos olhos dela... e em instantes o azul que o fitava estava marejado com lágrimas...

Ele sentiu o coração saltar por um momento, agitado, esperançoso.

E conseguiu ouvir a própria respiração ecoando em seus ouvidos quando ela rompeu os passos que os separavam.

E o mundo voltou a girar no preciso instante em que as mãos de Brennan tocaram seus ombros... levemente... mas de modo inegável.

Seus olhos se prenderam aos dela, e quando uma lágrima solitária escapou de um dos olhos azuis, Seeley permitiu-se tocá-la... recolhendo em seu dedo a umidade.

As pálpebras de Brennan cerraram-se no mesmo instante, e os lábios delicados liberaram um suspiro trêmulo. Mas ela não se afastou.

O coração de Seeley saltou uma nova batida.

Estavam próximos. Tão próximos que ele sentia a respiração dela roçar, quente, contra seu queixo.

As mãos dela, que ainda repousavam sobre seus ombros, moveram-se, deslizando até seu peito, parando logo acima do lugar onde seu coração batia apressado.

E Seeley sentiu-se aquecido, feliz por apenas sentir a palma quente dela sobre sua pele, mesmo que através do tecido da camiseta. O contato o fez cerrar os olhos, saboreando o momento, como se assim pudesse fazê-lo durar... por quanto tempo os céus lhe permitissem.

E ele sentiu os dedos longos e precisos dela deslizarem gentilmente sobre os músculos em seu peito, arrancando uma reação instantânea de arrepio em sua pele, fazendo-o enrijecer-se sem a necessidade de nada além daquele mero gesto.

E de repente... _bom Deus_! Ele sentiu os lábios dela aproximarem-se dos seus.

Os de Seeley se partiram com um suspiro, e antes mesmo que seu cérebro conseguisse assimilar o que estava acontecendo – _realmente_ acontecendo – ela o estava beijando... lenta, docemente... e dentro de poucos segundos suas mãos envolveram a cintura delgada da parceira, seu corpo todo carregado de necessidade, desejo... e mais do que isso, amor!

Ele não sabia se ela sentia exatamente o mesmo naquele momento, mas estava certo de que Brennan não estava imune ao sentimento que os unia. E ele não se importava se ela dizia que o amor não existia, se ela dizia que não podia ou não sabia arriscar para senti-lo. Porque naquele exato instante era justamente isso o que ela estava fazendo... arriscando, rompendo as barreiras que ela havia insistido em manter erguidas entre os dois – mas que já não significavam nada.

Não quando _ela_ estava ali, ao alcance de seus braços, provando que ela podia não entender a teoria do amor, mas estava mais perto da prática do que ela mesma podia imaginar.

Os lábios dos dois deslizaram tentadoramente uns sobre os outros... numa doce e suave provocação, quase como um desafio silencioso... provando, sentindo, acariciando. E mesmo diante dessa simplicidade - pequenos beijos quase inocentes - o coração de Seeley vibrava forte contra o peito, como se sua vida estivesse nas mãos de Brennan naquele instante. Mas, afinal, tinha sido assim nos últimos anos... ele sempre se sentira nas mãos daquela mulher.

Mesmo imaginando – e esperando – que algum dia pudesse estar com Brennan desse jeito, Seeley nunca saberia que seria assim quando acontecesse… tão forte, tão intenso.

Brennan enlaçou os braços em torno de suas costas, trazendo-o para mais perto dela, do suave calor que emanava dela. E ela roçou gentilmente os quadris contra os seus no abraço, enquanto as mãos subiam por suas costas, alcançando sua nuca, os dedos delicados se afundando por entre seus cabelos.

Seeley permitiu-se arriscar mais alto... abraçando-a, apertando-a em seus braços, querendo memorizá-la em seu corpo... em seus sentidos... em sua alma... cada detalhe... o cheiro, o gosto, a textura dela.

Por isso deixou-se abraçá-la mais forte, as mãos segurando as costas esguias, sentindo a firmeza do corpo feminino lhe dizendo que era real. E mesmo que uma parte de si suspeitasse que logo tudo acabaria tão rápido quanto havia começado, Seeley não se importou, simplesmente deixou-se perder no momento... se era o que ela tinha para oferecer, ele aceitaria de bom grado.

Então ele atreveu-se a abrir os olhos.

Os dela estavam fechados, os cílios produzindo uma sombra leve sobre as faces delicadas à luz suave do abajur da sala. A boca de Brennan devorava a sua, faminta e generosa ao mesmo tempo.

Mas Seeley envolveu o rosto dela entre as mãos, rompendo subitamente o beijo. Ela abriu as pálpebras devagar... ele a encarou, olhando diretamente nos orbes azuis escurecidos de desejo, onde uma leve sombra de incerteza brilhou por um instante.

Brennan fez seu coração se romper e se refazer naquele momento, tudo com apenas um simples franzir de sobrancelhas exibindo um receio que ele nunca imaginaria que ela teria num momento como esse. Não sendo a mulher tão decidida e racional que ela sempre fazia questão de ser. Mas, naquele instante, ela era outra Temperance Brennan. Uma frágil e desarmada. Aquela que Seeley sempre sonhou em atingir.

"Eu quero sentir..." ela disse num sussurro. "Me faça sentir, Booth..."

Por um pequeno instante ele não soube se havia compreendido o pedido dela. Mas bastou olhar dentro do mar azul que o fitava e tudo fez sentido.

E ele a tocou.

Atreveu-se a tocá-la gentilmente num dos ombros, a mão apenas deslizando sobre o tecido macio do casaco que ela usava. E num ímpeto de coragem, seus dedos apertaram um pedaço da peça e em dois segundos ele se viu arrancando a roupa do torso esguio.

Brennan arfou diante de seu gesto um pouco selvagem. Mas ela não protestou. Ela parecia querer tanto quanto ele se livrar de todas as barreiras... de qualquer coisa que pudesse impedi-los de, como ela havia pedido, _sentir._..

E Seeley soube de imediato que eles haviam esperado tempo demais. Com medo. Com incertezas. Quando poderiam ter dado aquele passo muito, muito antes.

Porém, nada entre eles era simples. Ou descomplicado. Porque esse não era o jeito deles dois fazerem as coisas – ele e ela. Eles pareciam gostar do difícil. Do complexo. Algumas vezes Seeley chegava a crer que eles tinham medo de ter certeza do que queriam, medo de que a consequência ao encontrarem a confirmação do que sentiam um pelo outro seria a destruição... o fim de tudo. De modo que era melhor ficar eternamente à beira do paraíso do que escorregar e cair num inferno desconhecido.

Mas o que ele sim, sabia, era que o verdadeiro inferno era viver eternamente sem ela. Então estava disposto a arriscar, a cruzar a linha e descobrir se o paraíso o acolheria para sempre ou por apenas algumas horas.

Brennan tocou seu rosto, os dedos quentes e gentis. E ele soube que aquele era o verdadeiro paraíso. Ser tocado por ela. Pura e simplesmente.

Ele inclinou o rosto, roçando-o contra o calor dos dedos macios, deslizando o queixo dentro da curva perfeita da palma da mão dela.

Sua outra mão moveu-se sobre a curva do quadril feminino.

"Eu sinto você, Bones... e eu quero que você me sinta também" ele disse, guiando a mão dela até seu peito, justo acima de seu coração.

Brennan deixou escapar um suave suspiro, a mão sobre o peito dele, sobre as batidas firmes do coração que Seeley esperava a fizessem entender tudo, resumir o que as palavras não podiam dizer.

~.~

Temperance deixou os dedos sentirem a vibração dos batimentos dele... que lhe transmitiam a forte sensação de vida, de calor... de _amor_. Por mais louco e pouco lógico que aquilo fosse, era o que ela sentia.

E sentir era tudo o que buscava naquele instante. Porque sabia que ao lado dele, ao lado de Seeley Booth ela encontraria a certeza. Se tinha dúvidas, ele a ajudaria a encontrar as respostas.

Era por isso que estava ali, no apartamento dele, diante dele. E sabia que tinha tomado a decisão certa. Cada batimento do coração dele contra seus dedos lhe dizia isso.

Ela ergueu os olhos para Booth. E o que viu apenas reforçou sua certeza... ele a mirava com intensidade, com um brilho no olhar que lhe mostrava tudo aquilo que ela havia passado tanto tempo se negando a entender... a regra mais verdadeira de todas que ela havia se recusado a enxergar... toda lógica possui uma falha. A sua estava bem diante de seus olhos... o amor.

E Temperance estava disposta a admitir seu erro e dedicar-se à experimentação – a única forma capaz de confirmar se todas as suas teorias estavam erradas no que dizia respeito aos sentimentos.

Subindo os dedos pelo peito de Booth, ela os deslizou sobre a camiseta dele, saboreando a textura dos músculos por baixo do tecido quente; então ela os enterrou de leve nos ombros firmes e sentiu o corpo dele enrijecer. Mas então percebeu que não era a única afetada pelo contato – logo sentiu que estava quente, sua pele ardendo de desejo.

Temperance percebeu também que lutar por controle era inútil... pelo menos enquanto observava a pele do pescoço dele, tão exposta e tão a seu alcance... e um murmúrio instintivo escapou-lhe da garganta antes que pudesse prever.

Ficando na ponta dos pés, ela atingiu o ponto desejado... seus lábios tocaram o pescoço do homem que arrancava reações de seu corpo sem sequer tocá-la realmente. E ela sentiu o corpo arder ainda mais quando provou o gosto da pele de Booth, quando sentiu o cheiro masculino invadir seu olfato, forçando seus olhos a se fecharem no mesmo instante.

Temperance fechou os olhos quando sentiu a mente girar... inspirou para oxigenar o cérebro, o que apenas ajudou a inspirar mais da essência dele. Ela gemeu, os lábios beijando o pescoço quente do parceiro.

A mão de Booth que estava repousada em seu quadril o apertou ligeiramente, trazendo-a para mais perto do corpo dele. E o contato despertou ainda mais os sentidos de Temperance, que sugou a pele do pescoço masculino, sentindo uma ânsia que nunca experimentara antes.

As mãos de Temperance seguraram os braços dele em busca de apoio e ao mesmo tempo de mais contato. Booth enterrou o rosto entre seus cabelos, murmurando seu nome... o que a deixou trêmula por alguns instantes.

Era incrível como ela podia experimentar sensações tão fortes vindas de estímulos tão sutis. Mas ela estava sendo consumida por cada simples movimento de Booth.

Ele então afastou o rosto de seus cabelos, fazendo-a abrir os olhos. Ele a encarava, no rosto um semblante que exprimia tamanho afeto que ela sentiu-se capaz de chorar... mas conteve-se, respirando profundamente, as mãos ainda apoiadas nos braços fortes que a protegiam do mundo lá fora.

"Você é tão linda..." ele sussurrou, a voz embargada.

Temperance não conseguiu dizer seu costumeiro 'eu sei' dessa vez. Estava tomada por uma forte onda de emoção que simplesmente lhe impedia de dizer qualquer coisa, apenas conseguia olhar dentro dos olhos escuros que a fitavam.

E pela primeira vez ela sentiu o rosto corar ante um elogio tão simples e óbvio como aquele. Mas porque era vindo de Booth… não era um mero elogio como outro qualquer. Era mais… significava muito mais naquele momento.

Ele enterrou novamente o rosto entre os cabelos de Temperance, fazendo-a estremecer. Ela levou uma das mãos à nuca de Booth, acariciando, os dedos afundando pelos cabelos curtos e espessos.

Ele inspirou, cheirando as mechas dela, para então afastar o rosto mais uma vez. E então Booth envolveu seu rosto com uma das mãos, aproximando seus lábios num novo beijo. Ela cerrou os olhos e entregou-se à carícia com abandono, lançando um dos braços em torno do pescoço dele enquanto entreabria os lábios para permitir que ele aprofundasse o contato.

Ela sentiu o corpo todo vibrar quando a língua macia e morna de Booth invadiu sua boca, deslizando suavemente. Sua mão, que ainda segurava o braço dele, apertou o bíceps firme, o desejo reverberando em cada uma de suas terminações nervosas. Temperance gemeu, deixando-se levar pela onda de prazer.

Booth então rompeu o contato de suas bocas, escondendo o rosto entre seu ombro e seu pescoço, gemendo seu apelido, gentil e suavemente.

"Bones..."

A mão de Temperance que segurava o braço dele moveu-se para baixo, deslizando sobre o torso bem trabalhado, saboreando a firmeza e a perfeição dos músculos. Ela sentiu o abdômen dele se contrair quando seus dedos contornaram as saliências ali, descendo um pouco mais...

Booth prendeu a respiração por um segundo, e os dedos de Temperance avançaram

lentamente, envolvendo a ereção crescente, permitindo-se sentir a firmeza e o calor por cima da calça de moletom que ele usava.

Booth emitiu um som abafado, o corpo saltando de leve com o toque inesperado. Ela havia ansiado tanto por senti-lo daquela maneira... mas ainda era pouco diante do que sempre havia desejado. Ainda assim, o simples fato de estar tocando Booth de modo tão íntimo, mesmo sobre as roupas, era uma das sensações mais ricas que experimentara até então.

Temperance permitiu que a palma da mão se fechasse, apertando levemente a masculinidade firme e pulsante, que pareceu crescer um pouco mais abaixo de seu toque... o que a deixou ainda mais excitada, e suas pernas tremeram por um breve instante.

Ela sentiu um dos braços fortes de Booth envolveram-na pela cintura e ele aproximou os lábios de sua orelha.

"Podemos ir para o quarto...?" ele perguntou num sussurro, os dedos na cintura de Temperance apertando um pouco mais.

Ela não estava em condições de permanecer de pé por muito mais tempo, por isso mesmo seus dedos libertaram a ereção de Booth e ela suspirou, tentando manter o equilíbrio enquanto meneava a cabeça em sinal positivo para ele, incapaz de pronunciar qualquer palavra.

* * *

**Espero vocês no próximo capítulo ;)**

**Beijo da Lab! **


	41. Feito Pelo Tempo

**Título:** **Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance**  
Advertências: **Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura.  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Capítulo: **41/?**  
Status: **Em andamento

**Nota da Autora: **Antes de mais nada, quero agradecer os comentários queridíssimos que recebi do capítulo passado. Muito obrigada pelos elogios! O melhor de tudo é saber que vocês estão de volta aqui comigo ^^

Realmente, o capítulo anterior deixou um certo gancho no ar, mas sabem como é... às vezes eu não consigo evitar interromper a história em momentos críticos. No entanto, sou uma escritora boazinha e to vindo aqui postar a continuação pra vocês ;)

O capítulo que vem a seguir ficou um pouco maior do que eu previa inicialmente... então devo alertá-los para isso, assim como para o **conteúdo adulto **que se encontra nele - a classificação da fic já diz tudo, porém, devo alertar que especificamente neste capítulo o alerta vale de verdade!

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**# 41: Feito Pelo Tempo**

* * *

Sentindo a cabeça girar diante do toque torturantemente delicioso da mão dela sobre sua excitação evidente, Seeley esforçou-se por respirar.

Quando percebeu as pernas de Brennan falharem por um instante, ele a envolveu pela cintura com um dos braços, aproximando os lábios da orelha delicada.

"Podemos ir para o quarto...?" Seeley perguntou num sussurro, os dedos apertando a cintura da parceira.

Então os dedos de Brennan libertaram seu membro e ela suspirou, meneando a cabeça em sinal positivo.

Ele compreendeu que ela consentia. Beijou-lhe o rosto carinhosamente, tomou a mão dela na sua e a guiou na direção do quarto. Em instantes estavam dentro de seu aposento.

Seeley afastou-se dela para ir até o abajur próximo à janela, que acendeu, iluminando o ambiente. Então retornou a Brennan, parando diante dela. Seus olhos fixaram-se na figura feminina... tão linda, tão perfeita... tão ao seu alcance... finalmente.

Brennan devolveu-lhe o olhar, fitando-o com intensidade. E então ela espalmou as mãos sobre seu peito, descendo até alcançar a barra da camiseta. Que ela puxou para cima sem prévio aviso.

Ele ergueu os braços, permitindo que ela retirasse a peça de roupa. Quando ela jogou a camiseta ao chão, os grandes olhos azuis desceram pela extensão de seu peito desnudo...

~.~

O olhar de Temperance perdeu-se na perfeição de cada pequena saliência que se destacava nos músculos bem trabalhados. Seus dedos roçaram a pele nua, arrancando um suspiro dele.

Ela avançou os lábios sobre o peitoral extraordinário, roçando a extensão perfeita e firme, sentindo os arrepios que deixava no caminho, escutando os murmúrios de Booth diante das carícias.

Carícias que Temperance interrompeu apenas quando sentiu os braços fortes do parceiro apertarem seu corpo num abraço. O peito firme de Booth esmagou de leve seus seios, fazendo-a gemer involuntariamente. Seus corpos pressionaram um ao outro.

"Preciso saber que é real" Booth murmurou, a respiração ofegante, os olhos sobre o rosto dela.

Temperance sentiu o coração agitado dentro do peito. Suas mãos se agarraram aos braços firmes do parceiro. "É real, Booth."

Ele sorriu... um sorriso lindo e extremamente charmoso. E ela sentiu as pernas falharem uma vez mais. Por sorte, ele continuava ali para ampará-la novamente.

Refém dos braços fortes, Temperance levou os lábios ao pescoço de Booth, deixando as mãos subirem pela nuca macia, seus dedos se enterrando no cabelo curto. E ela sentiu-se ligeiramente zonza.

Ele beijou uma de suas orelhas, depois desceu a boca lentamente até sua clavícula, exposta pela blusa de seda branca. Temperance arrepiou-se, suas mãos descendo dos cabelos dele para tocar-lhe os ombros.

Dos ombros, seus dedos desceram até os bíceps trabalhados, provando a firmeza, a perfeição dos músculos. Ele ofegou, os lábios tornando a provocar o pescoço de Temperance, que jogou a cabeça para trás, permitindo um melhor acesso.

Com mãos ansiosas ela percorreu as costas extensas e definidas de Booth... apertando, arranhando, _sentindo_.

Já as mãos dele, muito maiores e mais poderosas, pareciam tomar conta de todo o corpo dela... cintura, costas, ombros, braços... ele a aquecia e a excitava sem nenhum esforço, apenas tocando-a por cima dos tecidos das roupas.

Era absurdamente incrível como Booth conseguia deixá-la em um estado de pura ansiedade, de puro desejo e calor. Ela podia sentir a firmeza inconfundível da ereção dele contra seu ventre. E a ligeira pulsação entre suas pernas não deixava dúvidas de que ela também o queria... muito!

Suas mãos procuraram explorar novos espaços e ela permitiu-se avançar, descendo pelas costas do parceiro, atingindo o traseiro masculino. O corpo de Booth deu um pequeno salto ante o toque inesperado. Ela regozijou-se por dentro, mordendo o lábio inferior quando suas mãos pressionaram os glúteos deliciosamente firmes.

Pressionando-o mais contra si, as mãos ainda no traseiro perfeito, Temperance gemeu ante um movimento involuntário dos próprios quadris.

A reação causou uma fricção inesperada entre seus corpos, extremamente provocante. Uma que os fez tensos num primeiro momento, para em seguida despertar uma paixão renovada... e as mãos de Temperance liberaram as nádegas de Booth, subindo novamente pelas costas largas. Ele abandonou seu pescoço, buscando sua boca com avidez.

Os dois se beijaram novamente. Provando, sugando, absorvendo o gosto um do outro. Por breves segundos as mãos dela abandonaram as costas do parceiro, movendo-se de modo a alcançarem o pescoço dele. Mais uma vez ela afundou as mãos por entre os cabelos curtos e espessos, a garganta produzindo murmúrios de satisfação dentro do beijo enquanto seus quadris moviam-se ligeiramente contra os dele, friccionando gentilmente a excitação evidente.

E ela sentiu que poderia passar uma eternidade com os dedos entre os cabelos dele, com a língua dele em sua boca e com as mãos grandes e habilidosas acariciando seu corpo sobre as roupas.

Prendendo o lóbulo de Booth entre os dentes, ela mordiscou de leve. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha ao sentir os braços dele apertarem-na contra o corpo forte.

Com os braços em torno de sua cintura ele se moveu, puxando-a com ele enquanto se deitava sobre a cama. As coxas de Temperance se partiram para envolver os quadris de Booth, e quando o membro firme dele roçou sua intimidade ela sentiu que seria capaz de gozar ali mesmo, sem sequer um contato físico maior... o que era absurdo, mas extremamente verdadeiro... ela nunca havia sentido nada parecido antes. Temperance respirou fundo, tentando segurar-se.

Booth emitiu um som rascante e abafado, os dedos apertando-lhe os quadris, e então ele ficou repentinamente rígido. Ela afundou os dedos nos ombros largos.

~.~

Ele lutou por autocontrole quando suas anatomias se encontraram através das roupas... enrijecendo completamente, apertou os quadris de Brennan e abafou um murmúrio, observando a pele dela vermelha na região do pescoço enquanto os dedos delicados se enterravam em seus ombros.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás por um instante, fechando os olhos. E Seeley identificou rapidamente a expressão que tomou conta do rosto dela... prazer. Brennan era tão linda que por um instante ele teve medo de pôr tudo a perder, como um adolescente inexperiente. Respirou fundo, as mãos segurando os quadris dela um pouco mais forte, de modo a impedi-la de se mover e causar qualquer nova fricção que pudesse fazê-lo gozar antes da hora.

Tentando recuperar o controle do próprio corpo, Seeley enterrou o rosto entre os cabelos dela.

"Bonesss..." o murmúrio lhe escapou da garganta.

Após alguns segundos, Brennan moveu a cabeça e Seeley recuou o rosto dos cabelos macios para encará-la. Ela ainda estava com a pele avermelhada, o que ele associou à onda de ansiedade do momento.

"Faz um tempo..." ela murmurou de repente, deixando-o confuso. "Um bom tempo, na verdade."

Então ele entendeu.

Ele sabia.

E sorriu, imaginando se ela tinha noção do quanto a achava encantadora naquele momento.

"Dizem que é como andar de bicicleta" Seeley murmurou.

Ela sorriu, e ele sentiu-se completamente perdido naqueles olhos imensamente azuis... naquele rosto incrivelmente perfeito.

Seeley afastou uma mecha castanha para trás da orelha de Brennan.

E ela se derreteu.

Como chocolate em fogo brando ela se derreteu sobre ele, os braços e as pernas deslizando em volta de seu corpo como calor líquido. Os dedos de Seeley viajaram pela extensão costas dela, ainda recobertas pela blusa de seda.

Brennan ergueu os braços e ele então entendeu a mensagem... arrancou-lhe a blusa... ela sacudiu os cabelos assim que a roupa passou-lhe pela cabeça, ficando apenas em um sutiã branco e na calça comprida escura.

Os olhos dele percorreram a imagem, memorizando cada detalhe, cada pedaço da pele alva e leitosa, das curvas e planícies que tanto ansiara por ver um dia. E esse dia finalmente havia chegado. Seu peito encheu-se com batidas mais aceleradas, seus olhos subiram, recaindo novamente sobre o rosto único e bonito de Temperance Brennan.

Erguendo uma das mãos, Seeley acariciou uma face rosada. Ela estava ainda mais bela do que de costume naquele momento... os olhos azuis brilhando com intensidade, alguns tons mais escurecidos do que o normal por causa do desejo... e a pele clara estava avermelhada em alguns pontos devido ao fluxo de sangue que corria mais rápido pelas veias dela.

O pensamento o fez sorrir – aquilo seria algo que _ela_ pensaria num momento desses, certamente. Observações científicas e exatas para justificar o rubor na pele clara e o olhar brilhante. Mas ele, em vez disso, apenas traduziria tudo de forma simples... era desejo.

Ansiedade.

Talvez até mais do que isso… Seeley precisaria de mais alguns minutos para descobrir, mas não importava - o simples fato de que ela estava ali, deixando cair as barreiras que sempre mantivera tão firmemente em torno de si mesma já era o bastante para ele... dizia mais do que palavras ou quaisquer explicações, fossem científicas ou emocionais.

Brennan virou o rosto, de modo que a pele roçou a palma de Seeley. Ele moveu o polegar num lento carinho. E foi a vez dela fazer um movimento, levando as mãos até seu peitoral. Ela liberou um suspiro, os olhos descendo por seus músculos. Ele sabia que ela estava apreciando o que via, e isso o deixou envaidecido... ser admirado por Brennan não era para qualquer um.

Com um sorriso, Seeley afundou uma das mãos por entre os cabelos dela, o que a fez encará-lo. As pupilas estavam dilatadas e Brennan respirava rapidamente, os lábios entreabertos atraindo sua atenção... ele a beijou mais uma vez.

Era delicioso beijá-la... sentir a boca macia e quente, tão receptiva, acolhendo suas investidas de forma tão dócil, tão perfeita. Ele sentia o coração agitado, batendo depressa. Quando se afastaram para recuperar o fôlego, seus olhos caíram sobre os seios convidativos. Seeley a encarou, como se pedisse permissão para tocá-los. A resposta de Brennan foi simples... ela pegou sua mão na dela e levou-a até um dos seios.

Ele deixou um suspiro trêmulo escapar assim que seus dedos tocaram o tecido suave do sutiã. Ainda assim, ele teve a impressão de que queimava só por tocá-la por cima da peça. Brennan cerrou as pálpebras, jogando a cabeça levemente para trás.

Isso o incentivou e ele puxou a alça do sutiã branco para baixo, que deslizou pelo ombro claro, revelando um seio redondo e perfeito... delicado, bonito e coroado por um mamilo rosado... que provocou seus dedos novamente. Ele a tocou ali, de leve... sentindo a pele suave arrepiar-se.

Brennan gemeu baixinho, encorajando-o a tocá-la de maneira mais firme. Seeley envolveu o seio na palma da mão, testando o volume agradável e a textura deliciosamente macia. E ela gemeu novamente, dessa vez mais alto.

"Gosta disso?" ele perguntou num sussurro, sem tirar os olhos do seio delicado, cuja ponta estava completamente arrepiada.

"Hum-hum..." ela gemeu, sem conseguir responder com palavras.

Seeley sorriu, usando a mão livre para puxar a outra alça do sutiã, repetindo o mesmo gesto que havia feito com o primeiro, revelando-o e envolvendo-o em sua palma. Brennan gemeu mais uma vez... mais alto.

As reações dela o fizeram queimar, e o desejo, que já era grande, aumentou significativamente. Sentindo-se apertado dentro da calça, ele grunhiu. Interpretando bem seu movimento ansioso, Brennan levou a mão ao elástico do moletom, puxando-o para baixo – para surpresa e deleite de Seeley.

Ele liberou os seios macios para ajudá-la a se livrar da peça. Em seguida, Brennan ergueu-se de cima dele para retirar o resto das próprias roupas – calça, meias e sapatos – o que ele achou prudente. Era melhor livrarem-se logo de todo e qualquer empecilho antes que fosse impossível raciocinar.

Suas peças de roupa caíram em silenciosa parceria sobre o chão do quarto. E quando os dois voltaram para cima da cama, deitaram-se ao lado um do outro.

Por alguns instantes apenas seus olhos se encontraram...

~.~

Ela o admirou por um instante... os traços tão masculinos, milimetricamente perfeitos que formavam a constituição de Booth... ela fitou cada pequena característica que faziam dele quem ele era aos olhos dela. O sinal ao lado do olho direito, que ela tanto adorava. A mandíbula proeminente. O queixo maciço. Os ombros largos, o peitoral amplo, o abdômen sólido… os músculos bem trabalhados ao longo do corpo perfeitamente desenhado.

Temperance deslizou os dedos pelo quadril firme e estreito, sentindo o pequeno relevo que havia ali... uma marca antiga, que ele adquirira ainda na infância, brincando de soldado com o irmão.

Ela sorriu quase sem querer, as pontas dos dedos traçando o contorno da cicatriz. Chegava a ser curioso como, anos mais tarde, ele havia se tornado um soldado de verdade. E adquirido novas cicatrizes... não físicas, mas provavelmente mais marcantes do que essas.

Seus olhos voltaram a encontrar os dele, que estavam atentos sobre seu rosto. Ele a fitava com interesse. Temperance sentiu o peito se apertar um pouco por uma fração de segundos. Booth havia lhe confessado recentemente que a guerra havia provocado nele uma série de pesadelos.

Ela podia apenas imaginar com o que ele passara noites em anos sonhando... os horrores de uma guerra nunca eram fáceis de se apagar da memória. Mas ele lhe confessara também que pouco depois de conhecê-la havia deixado de sonhar com aqueles horrores.

Temperance esticou uma das mãos e deixou os dedos tocarem suavemente o rosto dele. Booth lhe sorriu e seu coração pulou uma batida.

Logo apenas apreciar não era o bastante... e então pele encontrou pele pela primeira vez num deslizar suave e doce... num abraço trêmulo, quente...

Como se quebrasse a barreira da consciência, como se estivesse suspensa no ar por um instante… os pensamentos simplesmente a deixaram... e ela sentiu. Apenas... _sentiu_!

Ela sentiu-se completamente abraçada por ele. Envolvida por ele. Pelo toque dele, pelo calor dele.

Ela sentiu mais do que isso. Ela sentiu-se _amada_.

E seu corpo doeu, vibrando com cada emoção, com cada pequena sensação que ele provocava nela.

Temperance estava zonza demais para pensar, e por fim esqueceu-se de qualquer coisa que não fosse a sensação de Booth... da pele dele, do cheiro dele. Dos toques dele.

"Eu quero você, Booth..."

"Eu também quero você, Bones" ele sussurrou em sua orelha, prendendo-lhe o lóbulo delicadamente entre os dentes. "Eu nunca quis nada nem ninguém tanto assim."

Nem ela... _nem ela_.

E, pela segunda vez naquela noite, Temperance compreendeu que sua lógica havia falhado - ela não conseguiria mudar... ela já havia mudado – por causa dele. Ele a havia transformado, provando que ela estava errada... que valia a pena arriscar quando os elementos envolvidos na equação eram tão certos. O resultado não podia ser mais exato.

~.~

Ela arqueou as costas quando ele envolveu um dos seios macios entre os lábios. Seeley desfrutou a sensação de tê-la tão entregue a si... desfrutou da sensação da pele suave em sua boca... a sensação dos arrepios contra sua língua.

Ele achava que não poderia sentir nada mais poderoso, mas a confissão que ela murmurou em seguida provou-lhe o contrário.

"Eu preciso sentir você dentro de mim, Booth..."

A respiração de Seeley prendeu-se na garganta por um breve instante. Com um arrepio que lhe atravessou a espinha, a consciência do que acabava de ouvir fez registro em sua mente.

"Eu preciso sentir você dentro de mim... por favor, não me faça esperar mais, Booth" ela gemeu, numa súplica embargada.

_Céus..._!

Ele a queria demais para não atender-lhe o pedido. Ele adoraria passar horas apenas acariciando o corpo deslumbrante de Brennan, aprendendo cada ponto sensível, cada toque que a excitava e a intensidade perfeita para tocá-la... mas aquele pedido era uma ordem.

Afastando-se do corpo macio com muito custo, tentando não perder o resquício de razão que ainda lhe restava, Seeley ergueu-se da cama, ofegante.

"Booth...?"

"Só um instante" ele conseguiu murmurar, erguendo uma das mãos para tranquilizá-la de que não tinha a menor intenção de parar o que haviam começado.

Correndo até o banheiro contíguo, Seeley abriu o armário sobre a pia, os dedos vasculhando o conteúdo com a maior rapidez que sua mente zonza lhe permitia. Podia ouvir a respiração agitada em seus próprios ouvidos. _Droga_... como podia ter esquecido de...

"Ah!" ele arfou, encontrando finalmente o que procurava.

Com pressa, abriu a embalagem e retirou a proteção em questão de segundos. Seus olhos se apertaram quando deslizou o látex sobre o membro intumescido. Com um suspiro, tornou a abrir os olhos e voltou ao quarto, esperando que Brennan ainda estivesse deitada em sua cama e que tudo não tivesse passado apenas de um sonho.

Para sua sorte, ele a encontrou do mesmo jeito... sobre os lençóis brancos, deliciosamente nua.

"Desculpe... eu precisava..." ele balbuciou, meneando sem jeito para a própria ereção.

"Só quero você agora" ela o interrompeu, ajoelhando sobre o colchão e estendendo os braços para ele.

Booth sentiu a pele macia da parceira entrar em contato com a sua assim que ela o envolveu num abraço quente. Ele a apertou contra si e a empurrou gentilmente sobre o colchão.

"Agora, Booth!" ela sussurrou, ofegante, enquanto abria as pernas para recebê-lo.

Ele sentiu o membro excitado contra a intimidade de Brennan... e gemeu, permitindo-se mergulhar dentro dela.

Cerrando os olhos, Seeley saboreou o momento único... a junção perfeita... quente... firme.

"Ah..." Brennan gemeu.

Ele abriu os olhos no mesmo instante, vendo o rosto levemente contraído da parceira, sentindo as mãos dela cravarem na pele de seus ombros enquanto ela empurrava a cabeça contra o travesseiro.

Seeley prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos... ele a estaria machucando? Ela havia dito que fazia muito tempo que não...

Mas suas dúvidas foram dissipadas assim que sentiu os quadris dela se moverem de leve – mas de forma inegável.

Ele arfou, soltando o ar que estava preso na garganta.

Ele estava nela e ela em torno dele, e Temperance o preenchia muito mais do que ele a ela.

Ela preenchia seu coração solitário. Sua vida. Sua alma.

Logo ambos estavam se movendo, iniciando uma dança lenta e prazerosa.

Murmúrios, suspiros, sussurros.

_Sim_. _Assim..._ _Mais_.

A sinfonia de sons produzidos por suas gargantas e seus corpos preenchia o silêncio do quarto. Seeley permitiu-se apertá-la nos braços, permitiu que sua boca a provasse... beijando, mordiscando, descendo do ombro até o braço, subindo outra vez e encontrando os seios tentadores. Ele os beijou. E deslizou os lábios pelo contorno de um mamilo enrijecido.

Brennan arfou. Puxou-lhe os cabelos da nuca, sussurrou seu nome.

Os seios dela eram redondos e firmes, suaves ao toque de sua língua faminta. As pernas dela contornavam seus quadris, segurando-o, prendendo-o e guiando-o, mantendo-o no caminho certo, no ritmo certo.

Seeley cedia à vontade dela, seguindo uma cadência de penetrações firmes, acompanhando o passo ditado por ela. Deixando os anseios de seu próprio corpo para ceder aos do corpo dela.

"Booth!" ela gemeu, jogando a cabeça para trás, sobre um travesseiro. "Mais forte... mais fundo!"

Ele levou a boca a um dos seios arfantes de Brennan, a mão apertando suavemente o outro, deixando-o em seguida para segurar uma das pernas dela contra seu quadril. Seeley moveu-se mais fundo dentro dela... como se quisesse fundi-los num só ser.

Logo seus corpos passaram a responder ao clamor de longos cinco anos de espera... ela enterrou as unhas em suas costas, ele cedeu, perdendo-se mais fundo dentro dela.

~.~

Ele segurou seus cabelos entre os dedos, devorando-a num beijo. Fazendo-a sentir-se inegavelmente viva. Booth seguia se movendo dentro dela, provocando suas terminações nervosas num ritmo torturantemente prazeroso.

E ela se sentia tão viva, tão ligada a ele... mais perto do que jamais havia se sentido de qualquer pessoa.

Eles se moviam em sincronia e era tão bom...

Rompendo o beijo, Temperance abriu os olhos para encontrar os dele. Duas esferas castanhas, escurecidas de desejo, olhando-a fixamente.

Ela não resistiu... e o beijou outra vez. Uma desculpa para tornar a fechar os olhos, pois ela sabia que do contrário acabaria consumida pela forte emoção que via refletida nos dele, como se Booth fosse capaz de ver através dela... dentro dela. Temperance sabia que era impossível, mas o pensamento foi inevitável.

De repente, Booth tomou suas costas com as mãos, e num movimento habilidoso, sem romper o contato de suas anatomias, ele inverteu as posições, colocando-a por cima dele. O novo ângulo produziu uma fricção inesperada, e ele pressionou seu interior num ponto que nem ela mesma sabia existir. Foi o bastante para produzir uma sensação indescritível.

"Oh!" ela gemeu em voz apertada.

"Bones, eu não machuquei você... machuquei?" ele sussurrou, aflito.

Mas sua resposta foi mover-se suavemente sobre ele, as pálpebras pesadas demais para serem abertas. "Assim, Booth! Assim... é tão..." Temperance arfou "...tão bom!"

Booth tomou posse de seus quadris, tomando-os nas mãos e imprimindo novas investidas em seu interior.

"Olhe para mim..." ele sussurrou.

Ela estava zonza, suando e ofegando. Não conseguiu responder.

Mas Booth insistiu, mais alto dessa vez. "Olhe pra mim, Bones."

Ela obedeceu. Abriu os olhos devagar... e seu coração disparou. Era como se ele a estivesse lendo... como se pudesse enxergar as emoções que ela estava sentindo bem naquele momento, apenas através de seus olhos.

Era absurdo, ela sabia! Mas, por alguma razão, parecia ser exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

~.~

Era tudo o que ele precisava... olhar dentro dos olhos dela, no fundo daquele oceano que nunca conseguia mentir para ele. Seeley soube que era recíproco. Ela sentia também. Ela estava sentindo a mesma força, a mesma intensidade que o consumia naquele momento.

Então Brennan cerrou os olhos, como se não conseguisse mais mantê-los abertos. Ele segurou uma das faces quentes e avermelhadas, acariciou a pele suave com a palma.

Seu passo dentro dela acelerou. Por mais que quisesse dizer alguma coisa, ele sabia que qualquer palavra seria tão insignificante, tão desperdiçada ali...

"Booth..." a voz dela o chamou de repente.

Arremetendo contra ela, ofegante, ele deslizou uma das mãos pelos cabelos macios, descendo pelas costas dela.

"Diga... me diga o que quer, Bones" Seeley a incentivou.

Ela tornou a abrir os olhos, encarando-o.

"Mais... rápido..." ela ofegou, os olhos se fechando lentamente em seguida.

Ele obedeceu prontamente, acelerando ainda mais o ritmo das estocadas.

"Booth, eu vou... ah!" Brennan gemeu e o corpo dela enrijeceu por um breve instante.

E ele soube que ela estava na linha tênue do inevitável. Suas mãos apoiaram as costas da parceira, sustentando-a, esperando o que estava por vir.

"Booth!" ela gritou, jogando a cabeça para trás, o corpo brilhando de suor contra a luz suave do abajur que iluminava o quarto.

Quando ela finalmente atingiu o gozo, oferecendo a ele o precioso autocontrole dela, Seeley rendeu-se. E soltou seu último fio de resistência... seguindo-a rumo ao êxtase.

Que ele nunca antes experimentou com tamanho calor, com tamanha intensidade.

~.~

Ela ainda tremia quando o sentiu puxá-la de encontro ao peito, enterrando o rosto entre seus cabelos. Seus corpos vibravam um contra o outro, experimentando os espasmos finais do prazer.

Depois de algum tempo, Temperance nem saberia precisar quanto, ela sentiu o roçar de um tecido macio em seu corpo. Abrindo os olhos, se deu conta de que Booth os estava cobrindo com o lençol da cama.

Cansada, com o corpo gostosamente mole, ela se rendeu de imediato aos braços dele, que a envolveram – quentes e aconchegantes – num abraço.

Ela sentia a mente tão solta... tão relaxada. Sabia que o dia seguinte a aguardava... que dentro de algumas horas precisaria estar diante do membro da equipe de antropologia que trabalhava na Indonésia e a estaria esperando no aeroporto.

Ela abriu os olhos. Sua mão deslizou pelo peito nu e suado do parceiro enquanto seu olhar se perdeu no quarto dele. Booth parecia estar à beira do sono, a respiração quase constante, o corpo relaxado e imóvel. Com o rosto apoiado bem próximo ao peito dele, ela conseguia ouvir o coração batendo. E o ritmo dos batimentos dele a acalmavam, deixando-a ainda mais lânguida.

Sua decisão já estava tomada.

No fundo ela sabia que teria chegado àquela conclusão por si mesma. Mas ter ido à casa de Booth aquela noite tinha sido crucial. Ela agora não tinha mais dúvidas. Havia tomado a decisão certa... pelas razões certas.

Temperance suspirou, os dedos pousados sobre o calor do peitoral de Booth. Ela sabia que precisava ir... era muito tarde e teria que estar de pé bem cedo.

Mas daria tempo. Poderia descansar um pouco antes de sair. Ainda tinha algumas horas a seu favor.

Assim que sentiu uma das mãos de Booth passar suavemente por suas costas, ela fechou os olhos, rendida pelo carinho. E a sensação de cansaço levou a melhor.

* * *

**Agora vocês podem dizer... FINALMENTE! (risos)**

**Demorou, mas enfim aconteceu o que todos esperavam! **

**Mas, e agora? Será que isso resolve tudo entre B&B? Ou será que vai causar mais conflitos? **

**O próximo capítulo trará a resposta ;)**

**Beijos e até lá!**


	42. Agonia E Êxtase

**Título:** **Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance**  
Advertências: **Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura.  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Capítulo: **42/?**  
Status: **Em andamento

**Nota da Autora: **Antes de tudo: uau... muito obrigada pelos comentários do capítulo passado! Vocês sempre fazendo meus dias com esses comentários adoráveis *.* que bom que gostaram do capítulo da primeira noite de B&B. Custou, mas saiu =]

Agora, quanto ao que acontece depois disso... se a Bren vai ou não embarcar rumo à Indonésia só o próximo capítulo revelará - capítulo esse que, aliás, acho que todo mundo estava esperando, não? Então, vamos a ele!

Ah, mas antes! Recomendo altamente que a música indicada seja ouvida na hora certa. Então, quem quiser pode deixar baixando e botar pra tocar no ponto indicado no capítulo - tirem os * : htt*p:/*/*www.*youtube.*com/*watch?*v=6eip5*wOd7t8

Boa leitura!

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**# 42: Agonia e Êxtase**

* * *

Ele sentiu o corpo relaxado, como não sentia há muito tempo. A sensação morna do sol tocando seu rosto trouxe a consciência de que já era de manhã. Deixando a tranqulidade percorrê-lo, Seeley espreguiçou-se, inspirando devagar. E um sorriso veio aos seus lábios.

O perfume dela... mesmo com os olhos fechados ele podia dizer sem medo de errar que não havia sido um sonho. E imagens da noite correram por sua mente, fazendo seu coração pular uma batida.

Ela tinha ido ao seu apartamento e dito, inesperadamente, que estava partindo para a Indonésia no dia seguinte. Mas então, as coisas aconteceram de uma tal maneira que nem mesmo ele podia ter previsto. Ao ouvir a notícia Seeley sentira uma pontada aguda no peito porque, antes daquela noite, havia acreditado firmemente que os dois estavam finalmente indo a algum lugar. Então a notícia da partida súbita havia sido um banho de água fria. Fora então que decidira que ela podia ir, mas ele precisava falar... dizer a ela como realmente se sentia antes que ela fosse...

Ele a amava. Simples assim. Verdadeiro assim.

E tudo o que aconteceu depois foi uma consequência natural... lógica e, contraditoriamente, inesperada.

E agora ele estava ali... com aquela sensação incrível de ter finalmente atravessado o paraíso.

Ele estava feliz.

Vivo.

Seus olhos se abriram devagar, e tudo pareceu normal como sempre. Seu quarto estava em silêncio. Deixou que sua mão corresse pelo colchão, virando-se para o lado.

Seu sorriso morreu.

Vazio.

O travesseiro ao lado do seu tinha apenas uma marca indicando que alguém havia se deitado ali, mas _ela_ não estava. Não estava em sua cama...

Levantando-se de um salto, os olhos de Seeley correram pelo quarto. Mas não encontraram sinal dela. Nenhuma peça de roupa, nada...

Sentindo os batimentos acelerarem, ele correu até a sala. Nada ali dizia que ela estivera no apartamento.

Mas ele sabia que era verdade. Tinha acontecido.

No entanto, o dia havia chegado. E a verdade veio à tona em sua mente... ela havia ido embora.

Ela havia se fechado novamente e fugido.

Ele devia ter previsto isso.

Suspirando, Seeley correu a mão pelos cabelos, sentindo-se frustrado.

_Droga!_

As coisas não podiam terminar assim. Ele sabia que ela havia sentido o mesmo que ele... que ela _sentia_ o mesmo! A iniciativa havia partido _dela_... Brennan o queria, ele já não tinha dúvidas disso.

Não podia deixar que as coisas terminassem assim. Ela não podia simplesmente partir para o outro lado do mundo por quase um ano! Não era certo... não depois da noite passada.

Seus olhos então caíram sobre o telefone celular que repousava em cima da estante da sala. Apertando automaticamente os botões, buscou o nome dela na agenda.

_"Este número encontra-se desligado ou temporariamente fora da área de cobertura."_

"Droga!" Seeley bufou, acessando em seguida a agenda e buscando o telefone do apartamento dela.

Ele ouviu o sinal de chamada ecoar em seus ouvidos... uma, duas, três vezes...

"Atende, atende, atende" murmurou consigo mesmo.

Seis, sete...

"Bones, atende!" exclamou, impaciente, como se ela pudesse ouvi-lo antes mesmo de atender o telefone.

_"Você ligou para Temperance Brennan. No momento não posso atender, deixe seu recado após o sinal."_

O som da voz dela gravada na secretária eletrônica arrepiou sua pele nua, porém, evocou também a lembrança do que ela havia dito na noite passado - e que ele gostaria de esquecer... ela dissera que partiria no dia seguinte para a Indonésia. Não informara hora, mas algo dentro de Seeley dizia que as chamadas não atendidas só podiam significar uma coisa: ela já havia partido.

Ele ouviu o _bip_ do outro lado da linha, sinalizando que já podia deixar recado.

Desligou.

Seria em vão deixar qualquer mensagem se ela não estaria no país nos próximos doze meses.

Sentindo um peso no peito, Seeley suspirou, desligando o telefone e jogando-o sobre a estante novamente.

Andou mecanicamente de volta ao quarto. Parou diante da porta e observou. Tudo ali o fazia lembrar da noite passada. O perfume de Brennan ainda estava no ar.

Com uma sensação de frustração, ele entrou de vez no aposento, aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se na beirada. O travesseiro onde ela havia deitado ao seu lado ainda exibia a marca deixada pela presença dela.

Seeley esticou o braço, tocando a fronha amarrotada.

E ele sentiu.

O calor dela. Ainda estava ali... isso indicava que ela não havia deixado o apartamento há muito tempo. Talvez ainda pudesse alcançá-la!

Sem pensar mais, Seeley levantou-se da cama, capturando as primeiras peças de roupa que conseguiu encontrar no caminho, vestindo-se tão apressadamente quanto as batidas que ribombavam em seu peito. Colocou os sapatos e correu de volta à sala.

Quando já estava a caminho de sair, parando apenas para pegar seu telefone celular e a chave do carro sobre a estante, ouviu batidas na porta.

Seu coração saltou uma batida.

Enfiou o telefone no bolso da calça e apertou a chave na mão, correndo para atender o chamado. Ouvindo a própria respiração em seus ouvidos, pesada e inconstante, ele abriu a porta.

O rosto que encontrou do outro lado, porém, não era o que esperava.

"Rebecca?" não conseguiu evitar o desapontamento na voz.

"Bom dia, Seeley" a mulher do outro lado o saudou. "Vim trazer o Parker."

Só então os olhos dele se abaixaram e encontraram o rosto infantil e sorridente do filho.

_Droga_... ele havia se esquecido completamente que naquela manhã de sábado Rebecca levaria Parker para ficar com ele. Haviam combinado dias atrás, mas com os acontecimentos da noite passada tudo pareceu se apagar de sua mente. Tudo o que não fosse _ela_... Temperance Brennan.

"Ah... oi, filhão!" ele se esforçou para cumprimentar seu garoto como se nada estivesse acontecendo, embora sua mente estivesse atravessando um turbilhão naquele exato momento.

"Oi, pai!" o loirinho acenou alegremente, fazendo o coração de Seeley se apertar um pouco.

Ele prezava demais os poucos momentos que podia ter com o filho, e não era sempre que Rebecca concordava em deixá-los passar o dia juntos. Mas, naquele instante, Seeley dividia-se entre culpa e desespero.

Ergueu os olhos por um minuto para a mãe do menino. "Rebecca, eu... aconteceu um pequeno imprevisto e eu estava de saída. Será que pode ficar com o Parker até eu voltar?"

"Seeley, nós combinamos!" ela murmurou entredentes, tentando falar baixo por causa do filho. "Tenho uma viagem marcada, tenho que estar na estação do metrô em vinte minutos."

Viagem... _oh, merda!_ Ele praguejou em pensamento, perguntando-se a que horas Brennan estaria embarcando... possivelmente dentro de pouco tempo...

"Ok, tudo bem" ele disse, puxando o filho para um abraço. "Vamos lá, amigão."

Seeley então saiu do apartamento, fechando a porta.

"Vamos aonde?" o garotinho quis saber, curioso.

"Eu preciso ir a um lugar... você vem comigo, está bem?"

"Seeley!" os olhos de Rebecca o miraram, alarmados. "Não é nada relacionado ao seu trabalho, é? Eu não quero o Parker acompanhando você em nenhum caso de última hora."

"Você acha que eu sou maluco?" ele perguntou, seriamente ofendido. "Eu jamais exporia o meu filho."

"Eu sei, me desculpe" Rebecca suspirou, deixando os ombros caírem. "Eu também vou andando. Pode me dar uma carona até a estação?"

"Eu sinto muito, mas não tenho tempo" dizendo isso, Seeley puxou o filho pela mão, descendo as escadas do pequeno prédio sem se preocupar com o ar ofendido de Rebecca - tinha coisas mais importantes com que se preocupar naquele momento.

"Vamos no seu serviço?" Parker perguntou, muito interessado.

Seeley sabia o quanto o menino adorava passear no prédio do FBI.

"Não, amigão. Dessa vez não vamos ao FBI."

"Ah" o garoto pareceu levemente desapontado. "Então aonde vamos? É um lugar que eu ainda não conheço?"

Seeley abaixou os olhos para o filho. "Já esteve no aeroporto?"

"Não" o garotinho balançou a cabeça em negativa.

"É pra lá que vamos" informou, decidido.

"Legal!" Parker exclamou, pulando o último degrau da escada.

O caminho até seu carro foi feito entre risadas e comentários animados do filho sobre as últimas novidades da escola. Geralmente Seeley apreciava esses momentos em que seu garoto compartilhava com ele cada pequeno pedaço do mundo infantil. Mas estava tomado pela preocupação de não chegar antes que a parceria tivesse subido num avião para longe dele...

Quando já estavam dentro do veículo, Parker devidamente sentado e afivelado no banco de trás, Seeley olhou para o filho pelo retrovisor. "Eu vou precisar correr um pouco, amigão... não conte pra sua mãe, está bem?"

"Oba!" Parker ergueu os punhos no ar, animado.

O agente teve que rir da cena, mesmo com o nó de angústia que o sufocava na garganta.

Respirando fundo, ligou o motor e arrancou com o carro, ganhando as ruas. Puxando o celular do bolso, Seeley checou rapidamente a hora: 07:36 P.M.

O caminho foi pontuado pelos comentários e histórias de Parker sobre a escola. Mas, talvez por ainda ser bem cedo, o menino logo começou a demonstrar cansaço, e foi se calando até que pegou no sono no banco de trás. Seeley sorriu, enternecido ao ver pelo retrovisor a imagem do filho adormecido.

Voltando a concentrar-se no trânsito, ele sentiu uma pontada de ansiedade ao ver a placa que indicava o aeroporto a alguns quilômetros a mais de distância. Suas mãos apertaram o volante.

Tentando conter o nervosismo, ligou o rádio do carro, colocando o volume baixo para não acordar o filho. A estação de notícias comunicava algo sobre trânsito livre na área sul da cidade e mais alguma coisa, mas a cada metro percorrido ele conseguia ouvir sua respiração mais alto do que qualquer outro som. Pensando que talvez um pouco de música pudesse acalmá-lo, mudou de estação.

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

_**Me preocupa não ver seu rosto**_

_**Se iluminar novamente**_

Seeley sentiu o coração se apertar um instante.

_Even the best fall down sometimes _

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find, you and I collide_

_**Até os melhores falham às vezes**_

_**Até mesmo as palavras erradas parecem rimar**_

_**Fora da dúvida que enche minha mente**_

_**Eu percebo, de alguma maneira, que você e eu colidimos**_

Teve a sensação de que não deveria ter ligado o rádio. Algo apertado e quente pareceu tomar sua garganta enquanto ele tentava se concentrar apenas no caminho à frente, não na letra da canção.

_I'm quiet, you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know_

_I'm always on your mind_

_**Eu sou reservado, você sabe**_

_**Você deixa uma primeira impressão**_

_**Eu descobri que tenho medo de saber**_

_**Que sempre estou em seus pensamentos**_

Ele havia olhado nos olhos dela a noite passada. E tivera certeza. Certeza de que ela sentia algo... que ela também pensava nele, que ela também o queria. Aquilo não podia ser mentira... ninguém conseguiria fingir sentimentos num olhar. Muito menos Brennan.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find, you and I collide_

_**Até mesmo os melhores falham às vezes**_

_**Até mesmo as estrelas se recusam a brilhar**_

_**Fora o passado, você caiu a tempo**_

_**De alguma forma eu percebo, você e eu colidimos**_

Eles estavam no caminho certo. Estavam indo de encontro um ao outro finalmente. Então por que ela fugia? _Ela_ havia procurado por ele... ela havia batido em sua porta na noite anterior. Aquilo tinha que significar alguma coisa.

Ele sabia que podia estar equivocado em muitos aspectos, que podia ter se precipitado no passado e cometido um erro ao avançar quando ela ainda não estava pronta para isso. Mas depois da noite passada, do que havia se passado entre os dois em seu quarto... ele tinha certeza de que, mesmo tendo falhado antes, numa coisa estava absolutamente certo: os dois se encaixavam. Eles se completavam, não apenas fisicamente, mas em todo o resto!

_Don't stop here_

_I've lost my place_

_I'm close behind..._

_**Não pare aqui**_

_**Perdi meu lugar**_

_**Eu estou logo atrás...**_

A placa indicando a entrada do Aeroporto Internacional de Washington chamou sua atenção e Seeley desacelerou, diminuindo a marcha para entrar no caminho de acesso.

Suas mãos apertaram o volante enquanto sua mente implorava repetidamente que estivesse em tempo. Ela não podia ir embora... não assim. Ela não podia achar que o deixaria para trás desse jeito.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find, you and I collide_

_**Até os melhor falham às vezes**_

_**Até mesmo as palavras erradas parecem rimar**_

_**Fora da dúvida que enche minha mente**_

_**Você finalmente percebe que você e eu colidimos**_

Ele tinha certeza de que ela também sabia... Brennan tinha que ter chegado à mesma conclusão que ele para ter se apavorado e fugido assim, sem ao menos se despedir, sem lhe encarar e dizer que, apesar da noite que passaram juntos, nada tinha mudado a decisão dela de partir para longe.

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_**Você finalmente percebe**_

_**Você e eu colidimos**_

_**Você finalmente percebe**_

_**Que você e eu colidimos**_

Mas não importava. Ele sabia o bastante, por ele e por ela. Por isso precisava alcançá-la. Tinha que dizer a Brennan o que ambos já sabiam, mas que ela se negava a acreditar.

Quando finalmente conseguiu deixar o carro numa vaga do estacionamento, Seeley desceu do carro. Parker acordou com o movimento.

"Já chegamos?" o menino perguntou, esfregando os olhos.

"Já, amigão" Seeley retirou o cinto de segurança do filho.

"Por que estamos aqui?" Parker perguntou.

"Eu preciso impedir a Bones de fazer uma loucura" ele disse, já puxando o filho para a direção do elevador que levava direto à área de embarque.

Ele viu o menino franzir as sobrancelhas, confuso.

"Ela quer fazer uma viagem que não precisa realmente fazer" Seeley explicou.

"Pra onde ela quer viajar?" Parker quis saber enquanto entravam no elevador.

"Para uma selva no meio do nada!" Seeley apertou o botão para fechar as portas metálicas e pressionou o do terceiro andar em seguida.

Assim que atingiram o piso certo, ele sentiu o corpo vibrar em antecipação. Seeley sabia que o filho não conseguiria correr tão rápido quanto ele, por isso pegou o menino no colo e deu os passos mais rápidos de sua vida.

"Pai, eu posso andar!" Parker queixou-se.

"Eu sei, mas estamos com um pouco de pressa, filhão."

O trajeto era curto, mas parecia longo demais, e Seeley sentia cada segundo afastá-lo ainda mais de Brennan.

Quando finalmente atingiram a ala de embarque do aeroporto, colocou o filho no chão. E uma multidão de gente tomou seu campo de visão. Seus olhos percorreram ansiosamente os diversos rostos e nenhum conhecido se destacou.

Sentindo o coração saltar com ferocidade dentro do peito, Seeley tentou manter a calma e o foco. Precisava checar se o último voo para a Indonésia já havia partido. Então olhou para os letreiros que informavam os horários dos voos internacionais.

Havia dois voos marcados que fariam escalas com destino à Indonésia. E o primeiro já havia partido dez minutos atrás. Seeley sentiu-se arrasado.

"Pai, olha a Bones ali!" as palavras de Parker o pegaram de surpresa.

Abaixando os olhos para o filho, Seeley apertou-lhe a mão. "Onde?" a ansiedade quase o fez gritar.

"Ali" o garoto apontou numa determinada direção.

E Seeley a viu.

Linda e perfeita, parada num canto ao lado de um balcão de _check-in_.

"Sim, é ela!" Seeley pronunciou as palavras com ansiedade na voz.

Ele precisava correr até lá, falar com ela, impedi-la de ir embora... ou pelo menos tentar. Se não o fizesse, viveria eternamente com o remorso.

Andando entre a multidão, puxando Parker consigo, ele tentou controlar a respiração acelerada. Podia ouvir as batidas de seu coração acima do burburinho, e seus olhos não a perdiam de vista.

Quando finalmente estava bem próximo de onde ela estava, parou. Seeley olhou em redor, localizando um guarda de segurança a menos de meio metro.

"Filho, está vendo aquele guarda ali?"

Parker olhou na direção que ele apontou e fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Quero que você fique ali, ao lado dele enquanto eu vou falar com a Bones, ouviu bem?"

"Ta" Parker meneou a cabeça, soltando a mão do pai.

"Bom garoto!" Seeley sorriu para o filho. "Vai lá."

Parker ergueu o polegar em sinal de 'ok', virando-se e andando na direção do guarda. Seeley o observou se aproximar do guarda e dizer alguma coisa, ao que o oficial meneou a cabeça e tornou a olhar atentamente a multidão que aglomerava o saguão do aeroporto.

Só então Seeley permitiu-se olhar novamente a figura feminina que estava parada a poucos metros. Ela ainda não o tinha avistado. Estava conversando com alguém... um homem que Seeley não sabia quem era.

Quando retomou o passo na direção de Brennan, ela se virou, andando para a direção contrária. O coração dele saltou.

"Bones!" Seeley gritou a fim de ser ouvido acima de todo o barulho.

Correu atrás dela, o coração na garganta. Antes que a alcançasse, ela se virou. Ela tinha escutado.

O rosto de Seeley se abriu num sorriso involuntário quando os olhos dela encontraram os seus. E por um instante o mundo parou...

Todo o barulho cessou e os movimentos das pessoas que andavam de lá para cá pareceram ficar em suspenso. E tudo se resumiu na figura dela...

"Booth...?" a voz de Brennan se fez ouvir quando ela deu dois passos para encurtar ainda mais a pequena distância entre eles. "O que faz aqui?"

Ela parecia surpresa por vê-lo.

Já ele, estava eufórico demais por ter conseguido alcançá-la a tempo para se conter... ele estendeu uma das mãos e tocou-lhe o braço. Ele a sentiu estremecer de leve diante de seu gesto.

Os olhos de Seeley estavam diretamente sobre os dela, e imagens da noite anterior lhe invadiram a mente assim que viu no fundo azul o mesmo brilho que vira quando Brennan lhe pedira que a fizesse sentir... apenas sentir... antes de se entregar por completo, sem barreiras, em seus braços.

"Eu precisava falar com você antes que partisse" falou, deixando os dedos deslizaram pela manga do casaco que ela vestia, até atingirem a mão suave.

O toque produziu novamente o mesmo efeito - um tremor percorreu o corpo dela, dessa vez mais forte que o anterior.

"Booth, eu..."

"Antes, só me deixa falar, Bones" ele pediu. "Por favor..."

Ela calou-se.

"Eu sei que essa é uma decisão sua e eu a conheço o bastante para saber que não vou convencê-la com um simples 'não vá'..." Seeley começou, deixando um suspiro escapar antes de prosseguir. "Mas eu quero... eu preciso que saiba que não me arrependo do que aconteceu entre nós na noite passada. E se de alguma forma você está recorrendo a essa viagem como uma fuga... por medo de que eu queira prender você comigo pelo o que aconteceu entre nós... Bones, eu continuo sentindo o mesmo que sentia na noite em que lhe pedi uma chance. Mas eu não sou tolo de pedir outra vez, sabendo que não é isso o que você quer... sabendo qual vai ser a sua resposta" outro suspiro e ele a apertou suavemente pelos braços. "Só preciso que saiba que eu não quero que mude... eu amo você assim como você é, Bones... brilhante, inteligente e racional... e eu sei que por baixo dessa capa de racionalidade se esconde uma mulher sensível e que precisa sentir" ele então fitou os olhos dela sem hesitação. "Foi o que você me pediu ontem. Foi por isso que me procurou... para sentir, Bones. E tudo o que eu lhe peço agora é que _sinta_ a sua decisão. Eu vou respeitá-la, seja qual for, mas preciso ter certeza de que você sente que é isso o que deve fazer. Você aqui ou do outro lado do mundo, nada vai mudar o que _eu_ sinto, Bones... eu te amo... do jeito que você é. E estou disposto a aceitar o que você estiver disposta a me oferecer."

Quando todas as palavras saíram, liberando o peso de seu coração, Seeley deixou as mãos abandonarem os braços de Brennan. Seus olhos, porém, continuaram presos aos dela.

O que veio em seguida o surpreendeu. Os olhos azuis marejaram. Antes que ele pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, ela sorriu. Timidamente. Mas um sorriso sincero... ele podia ver isso refletido no mar azul que o fitava.

"Eu não estou indo viajar, Booth" ela soltou as palavras em voz calma.

"Não?" ele franziu o cenho, ficando repentinamente confuso. "Mas o que está fazendo aqui no aeroporto, afinal? Por que levantou cedo e foi embora do meu apartamento?"

"Eu precisava vir aqui, tinha que avisar o representante da equipe de antropólogos que ficou de se encontrar comigo que não vou mais viajar. Julguei que seria melhor avisar pessoalmente a minha decisão."

"Desistiu?" a voz dele saiu falhada. "Por que...?"

Ele precisava saber a resposta.

"A noite passada..." ela disse. "Pela primeira vez eu me permiti fazer o que você acabou de me pedir... seguir o que eu senti ser o certo."

O sorriso que brotou nos lábios de Seeley foi inevitável.

"Mas eu confesso que, depois do que aconteceu entre nós dois, eu não sei qual é o próximo passo lógico a tomar" ela o olhava com a insegurança estampada no rosto, mas uma sinceridade igualmente explícita. "E agora?"

Seeley ainda sorria, o coração disparado. "E agora você e eu colidimos, Bones."

Os olhos dela brilharam por um instante, e ela franziu bem de leve as sobrancelhas, como se quisesse perguntar a ele exatamente o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

Mas o momento foi interrompido por um foguete de cabelos loiros que pareceu surgir do nada.

"Bones!" Parker correu e se atirou na direção dela.

~.~

Temperance abaixou o olhar para o garotinho que a abraçou inesperadamente. Ela, completamente sem jeito, retribuiu o gesto segurando o pequeno contra si. E os seus olhos encontraram os de Booth.

"Você não foi para a selva?" o garoto perguntou, soltando-a e olhando para ela.

Brennan abaixou o olhar novamente para o garotinho e sorriu. "Não... eu tinha razões maiores para ficar."

Os olhos dela então reencontram os de Booth. Ele sorriu gentilmente, e, para sua surpresa, imitou o gesto espontâneo do filho... e a abraçou no meio da multidão.

"Bones" ele sussurrou contra os cabelos dela, apertando-a contra o corpo firme.

"Vocês estão namorando?" um Parker curioso perguntou de repente.

Booth afastou-se dela, parecendo ficar sem graça. "Não, amigão... nós só..."

"Eu ia gostar se vocês namorassem" o garotinho disse, naturalmente.

Ela percebeu o rosto do parceiro corar. Quando ele se atreveu a olhar de relance para ela, Temperance apenas sorriu.

"Vocês podem me dar uma carona para casa?" ela perguntou.

Booth sorriu. "Claro que sim!"

Ele então pegou a mão dela e a do filho, e os três saíram juntos, deixando o aeroporto para trás.

* * *

**Alguém aí imaginou isso? ^^**

**A música do capítulo é "Collide" do cantor Howie Day. Nina: eu sei que você escolheu a outra música, mas não pude resistir... essa canção me persegue desde que eu esquematizei a primeira parte da saga "Os Corações Da Questão" e martelava insistentemente na minha cabeça enquanto eu escrevia... então tinha que ser essa mesmo.**

**Obrigada a quem leu aí do outro lado =) espero que continuem comigo porque ainda tem muito mais por vir. **

**Afinal, a pergunta da Bren ainda está no ar: e agora?**

**Continuem lendo pra saberem ;)**

**Beijos da Lab...**

**e até o próximo capítulo!**


	43. Não Resista Ao Futuro

**Título:** **Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, drama, romance**  
Advertências: **Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Capítulo: **43/?**  
Status: **Em andamento

**Notas da Autora:** Queridas pessoas que me leem... mais uma vez estou aqui para me desculpar com vocês pela imensa demora em atualizar. Dessa vez não foi (exclusivamente) falta de tempo, mas passei por um bloqueio terrível para escrever #umhorror

Felizmente, acho que estou vencendo essa fase e aqui estou, trazendo capítulo fresquinho para vocês ^^ agradeço muito a paciência que sempre me dedicam esperando a minha volta e o carinho em forma de reviews. Leitores antigos, espero que continuem comigo; leitores novos, sejam muito bem vindos e vamos dar continuidade a esta jornada!

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**#43: Não Resista Ao Futuro**

* * *

Após deixarem o aeroporto, como ainda era cedo, os três foram tomar café da manhã em uma lanchonete que servia panquecas, para felicidade de Parker. Brennan tomou apenas um suco de laranja com uma tigela de cereais. Seeley, por seu turno, comeu torradas e um sanduíche de queijo, além de uma panqueca com calda. Parker comeu três panquecas e um chocolate quente.

Depois da refeição, um garotinho muito falante e animado – completamente eufórico com o açúcar no sistema – resolveu contar as últimas novidades do time de baseball junior e das lições de ciências da escola.

Inicialmente Seeley preocupou-se que a empolgação do filho pudesse aborrecer a parceira, mas, para sua surpresa, Brennan engajou-se na conversa, muito interessada em entender as jogadas que Parker explicava e compartilhar as memórias de suas próprias incursões científicas quando estava na escola.

Seeley sorriu, apreciando a conversa entre as duas pessoas que moviam seu mundo. Quando deu por si, a manhã já havia passado num piscar de olhos. Os três deixaram a lanchonete e se dirigiram para o carro do agente, já que Brennan tinha ido para o aeroporto de táxi.

Automaticamente Seeley deduziu que a parceira ficaria em casa, portanto, foi para o edifício dela que dirigiu. Brennan e Parker estavam entretidos numa conversa sobre foguetes quando ele estacionou o carro.

Ao perceber onde estavam, Brennan sorriu gentilmente. "Obrigada por me trazer, Booth."

Ele retribui o sorriso, seus olhares se cruzando diretamente pela primeira vez desde a intervenção de Seeley no aeroporto.

O momento, no entanto, foi interrompido pela voz desapontada de Parker. "A Bones tem mesmo que ficar em casa sozinha?"

Os dois adultos olharam simultaneamente para o banco de trás, encontrando a carinha frustrada do menino.

"Você não pode passar o dia com a gente, Bones?"

Seeley ficou imediatamente constrangido. "Parker, a Bones deve ter muita coisa importante pra fazer. Ela já passou a manhã na nossa companhia, não vamos aborrecê-la, está bem?"

"Na verdade, eu adoraria companhia" Brennan disse, surpreendendo-o.

Ele desviou o olhar para a parceira e viu que ela sorria.

Parker abriu um sorriso enorme e pulou de alegria no banco do carro. "Oba!"

Balançando a cabeça e rindo do filho – e de contentamento – Seeley desceu do veículo juntamente com Parker e Brennan. O pequeno grupo entrou no edifício, rumando direto para o elevador.

Assim que chegaram ao andar de Brennan, Parker disparou na frente. Booth o segurou pelos ombros. "Calma aí, amigão!"

Brennan, entretanto, pareceu não se importar com a euforia do garoto. Ela simplesmente sorriu, destrancando a porta de seu apartamento e fazendo sinal em seguida para que eles entrassem.

Seeley experimentou uma sensação boa ao entrar ali novamente. Nas últimas semanas aquele apartamento havia se tornado tão familiar para ele, que, para ser sincero, sentira falta de estar ali com ela.

"Fiquem à vontade" Brennan disse, retirando o casaco e colocando-o sobre uma poltrona.

Parker imediatamente tirou o próprio casaco de inverno e o deixou sobre o sofá. O garoto olhou tudo em redor, admirado. "Uau! Seu apartamento é muito maneiro, Bones."

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa. "Eu não sei o que isso significa."

Seeley sorriu. "Significa que ele adorou a sua casa."

"É! É muito legal" o garotinho disse, aproximando-se de uma estátua sobre a mesa de mármore.

"Não toque em nada, amigão" Seeley o repreendeu com medo de que ele acabasse causando um desastre.

"Eu sei me comportar, pai" Parker respondeu, olhando para o objeto com curiosidade.

"Espero que sim. Para o bem do meu bolso" o agente comentou.

Brennan então parou diante dele, olhando-o com curiosidade. "Não vai tirar a jaqueta, Booth?"

Ele estivera tão preocupado em prevenir o filho de tocar em alguma das relíquias da parceira que nem se dera conta de que ainda vestia a jaqueta de couro. Sorrindo, ele a retirou. Pegando o casaco do filho sobre o sofá, colocou a peça de roupa juntamente com a sua numa cadeira, de modo a não bagunçar muito a decoração imaculada do apartamento.

Parker, que ainda estava na área dos objetos preciosos de Brennan, baixou-se para observar uma escultura em particular, disposta em uma prateleira da grande estante onde artefatos dividiam espaço com livros. "O que é isso?"

Seeley virou-se para ver o filho apontando o que parecia ser uma cabeça entalhada em madeira, mas não tinha as feições normais de um homem. Exibia traços de algo que parecia mais um monstro, uma mistura de homem e algum animal.

Brennan aproximou-se da prateleira e pegou nas mãos o objeto em questão. "É um totem."

"Um o quê?" Parker franziu as sobrancelhas, totalmente perdido.

"Totem" Brennan prosseguiu. "É um objeto que simboliza proteção para alguns grupos. Este aqui pertence a uma tribo da Nova Guiné. Eu ganhei uma cópia depois de passar alguns meses fazendo escavações no território deles."

"E isso serve para que mesmo?" Parker olhou melhor o objeto nas mãos dela, coçando a cabeça.

"Eles acreditam que protege as pessoas afastando o mal" ela explicou pacientemente.

"E funciona?" Parker ergueu os olhos para ela.

"Bom, isso faz parte da cultura de alguns grupos. Os homens naturalmente têm uma tendência a partilhar crenças em grupo. Como o seu pai" ela então se virou e apontou para Seeley. "Booth faz parte do grupo das pessoas que acreditam que água mágica e uma cruz simbolizam uma espécie de proteção concedida às pessoas que passam por certos rituais da religião católica que, creio eu, seja a mesma a que ele submete você" ela tornou a olhar para Parker.

O menino estava de sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Bones, eu acho que a sua explicação já está de bom tamanho" Seeley colocou-se no meio dos dois antes que a parceira começasse com seu discurso sobre 'o mito das religiões', o que deixaria Parker ainda mais confuso.

Apoderando-se do objeto nas mãos de Brennan, ele o devolveu à prateleira na estante.

"Tenho um livro com imagens da Nova Guiné" ela disse, sem perceber por um segundo que havia acabado de deixar Parker perdido, oferecendo-se para pegar o exemplar para o garotinho.

Parker a acompanhou de perto até que ela abriu o livro em questão e estendeu ao menino, mostrando a página que continha a foto do lugar exato onde ela estivera e adquirira o tal totem.

"Foi aqui que eu e a equipe de arqueólogos e antropólogos trabalhamos nas escavações e foi bem perto desse lugar que conhecemos a tribo de que falei" ela apontou a foto no livro.

"Legal!" Parker exclamou, admirando a fotografia.

Mas, como todo garoto de nove anos de idade, a atenção de Parker logo foi atraída pela enorme tevê no centro da sala.

"Uau! Que tevê gigante!"

Seeley não pôde deixar de rir do filho.

"Você quer ligá-la?" Brennan perguntou.

Parker olhou para ela, visivelmente entusiasmado. "Posso mesmo?"

"Claro" ela disse, fechando o livro e devolvendo-o à estante.

Parker não esperou duas vezes, correu até a sala e ligou o televisor com o controle remoto. Assim que a imagem apareceu na tela, ele sorriu e mudou para o canal infantil que sempre costumava assistir.

Balançando a cabeça e sorrindo, Seeley virou-se para a parceira. Ela estava sorrindo também enquanto observava Parker confortavelmente sentado no sofá e concentrado no programa de tv.

"Ele é muito parecido com você" ela disse, prendendo a atenção dos olhos de Seeley. "Vocês dois têm um estranho fascínio por televisores grandes."

"Não só grandes, de tela plana e alta definição" o agente ressaltou, piscando.

~.~

O gesto simples e descontraído dele, um inocente piscar de olhos, fez o coração de Temperance saltar algumas batidas mais rapidamente.

Ela desviou os olhos dele e umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua, ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha – mais para ter com que se ocupar do que por outra razão. Um calor subiu por seu pescoço quando tornou a erguer os olhos para Booth... ele a estava olhando sem cerimônia. E encará-lo sem Parker entre os dois naquele momento estava evocando lembranças da noite anterior, e mais... da declaração repentina que ele fizera poucas horas atrás no aeroporto.

Então Booth havia pensado que ela realmente partiria para a Indonésia? Ela havia corrido contra o tempo para chegar a tempo de avisar ao representante da equipe antropológica que a encontraria no aeroporto sobre sua decisão de permanecer no país. A noite com Booth havia sido intensa e a fizera pensar... ou melhor, sentir qual era a decisão mais acertada.

Por isso, assim que despertara – ainda nos braços quentes do parceiro – ela correra para chegar a tempo de comunicar sua decisão. E por mais ilógica que lhe parecesse algumas semanas atrás, fora realmente a melhor decisão. Aquela que ia de encontro ao que Temperance realmente desejava... àquilo que preenchia seu anseio.

Ela sabia que queria ficar perto de Booth. Ela sabia que queria – precisava – explorar aquele laço entre eles que havia se estreitado tanto nas últimas semanas, culminando na inevitável noite anterior.

Temperance ainda não sabia bem o que era aquilo, estava num terreno desconhecido e somente agora – ali de pé em sua sala, os olhos presos aos de Booth - se dava conta de quão inexperiente era para tal expedição... tão diferente das que sempre havia feito, baseadas puramente em lógica e raciocínio. Ali, naquele momento, nenhum desses elementos lhe diziam como agir... ou como conter o calor que passeava por seu rosto e pescoço.

"Me desculpe pelo Parker" Booth disse, de repente, rompendo o silêncio constrangedor e arrancando-a de seus pensamentos. "Ele gosta muito de você e ficou entusiasmado com a oportunidade de conhecer seu apartamento."

Brennan desviou o olhar momentaneamente para o garotinho alegremente sentado em seu sofá, rindo com os malabarismos de uma estrela do mar animada correndo atrás de uma lula desesperada.

Um sorriso involuntário tocou-lhe o canto dos lábios. "Parker é um garoto adorável."

"Só espero não estarmos estragando nenhum plano seu para o sábado" Booth comentou.

Então ela voltou o olhar novamente ao parceiro. "Eu fui sincera quando disse que gostaria de ter companhia."

Ele sorriu de leve. "Eu devia saber. Você não mente. E essa é uma das razões por que eu..."

Booth parou de repente o que ia dizer. Temperance percebeu que ele parecia... com medo?

"Eu gosto de você, Bones" ele soltou num suspiro, juntamente com uma pequena risada. "Eu gosto de você exatamente como você é."

Por um instante ela sentiu uma estranha sensação de desapontamento. Temperance pensou que ele fosse repetir as palavras que havia dito no aeroporto... _Bones... eu te amo... do jeito que você é..._

Nem ela mesma sabia por que, por um momento, tinha esperado ouvi-lo dizer aquilo novamente. Mas a verdade era que uma sensação nova tinha surgido quando ela as ouvira pela primeira vez.

Desviando o olhar, Temperance ajeitou alguns livros na estante – não que realmente precisasse, mas no momento ela buscava algo para evitar encará-lo. "E você? Não tinha planos para o sábado com Parker?"

"Na verdade, não" a voz de Booth a arrepiou – parecia que não bastava evitar encará-lo, ainda assim ele tinha o poder de mexer com ela.

"Então, creio que vocês ficam para almoçar" Temperance abandonou os livros e voltou sua atenção ao parceiro.

"Não quero dar trabalho."

"Eu gosto de cozinhar. Além disso, faz algum tempo que não vou para a cozinha. Desde que você não ficou mais responsável pela minha segurança é mais prático pedir comida fora para uma pessoa apenas."

Ele sorriu gentilmente. "Pois então eu vou ajudar. Vamos os dois para a cozinha, botar a mão na massa. Que tal?"

"Eu não estava pensando em fazer massa, mas se você prefere..."

Booth sacudiu a cabeça, rindo.

~.~

Era bom estar com ela novamente, naquele clima doméstico. Seeley havia sentido falta disso desde que havia deixado de ficar no apartamento dela. Bom, ele sabia que era por uma boa razão, afinal, Brennan não estava mais em perigo, portanto, não precisava de sua presença constante ali. Mesmo assim, ele não conseguia se impedir de sentir falta dela... da companhia dela, da comida dela... de simplesmente estar com ela sem que isso envolvesse algum caso a ser investigado.

Por isso cozinharem juntos tinha sido uma experiência nova e divertida, os dois dividindo o espaço da cozinha enquanto elaboravam os pratos. Tinha ajudado também a aliviar o clima meio tenso que se instalara entre eles depois de Parker se entreter com a televisão. Afinal, ocupados na cozinha não tiveram tempo para cruzar olhares por mais tempo do que deviam ou ficarem sem assunto.

Seeley estivera a ponto de repetir que a amava enquanto estavam na sala, perto da estante cheia de artefatos e livros. Mas ele se contivera a tempo. Seria demais para Brennan ouvir aquelas palavras duas vezes no mesmo dia – sua declaração no aeroporto havia sido suficiente, ele não queria espantá-la. Ele sabia que Brennan tinha medo de relacionamentos, de se entregar às pessoas... ele havia aprendido isso com o passar dos anos, e suas últimas conversas com Sweets, por menos agradáveis que fossem, tinham servido de alerta para outros fatores que Seeley ainda não havia associado à razão por que a parceira havia dispensado seu coração da primeira vez que o expusera.

Por isso ele não queria repetir o mesmo erro sendo afoito demais e assustando-a. Sabia que relacionamentos profundos eram algo novo para Brennan. E, para ser sincero, para ele também não era tão fácil assim. Seus relacionamentos anteriores haviam sido apressados e talvez ele tivesse tentado com ânsia demais ser amado e aceito. Fora assim com Rebecca, fora assim com Tessa. Ele não queria que fosse assim com Temperance.

Com Temperance Brennan ele queria que durasse. Ele queria ser amado sem reservas e sem medo de um dia acordar e perceber que apenas ele havia se comprometido naquela relação. Ele queria que os dois caminhassem na mesma direção. Lado a lado. E para que isso fosse possível, ele estava ciente de que precisava dar à parceira o espaço e o tempo que ela precisava para adaptar-se à nova situação dos dois.

Agora, sentados satisfeitos após uma refeição entremeada por risos e conversas amenas, eles estavam sentados junto ao balcão da cozinha. Haviam terminado de limpar a louça e Brennan fizera um café.

"Foi uma tarde muito agradável" Seeley comentou, depositando sua xícara já vazia sobre o balcão de mármore.

"Concordo" ela disse com um sorriso.

Ele não resistiu e deixou o olhar demorar-se um pouco mais sobre ela. Brennan manteve o contato visual e, por um instante, Seeley pensou seriamente em erguer-se da cadeira e beijá-la. Mas conteve-se, mantendo em mente que não devia ser afoito.

Desviando o olhar, ele virou-se para ver o filho deitado a dormir no sofá da sala.

"Foi mesmo uma ótima tarde, mas já é hora de ir" ele disse, levantando-se.

Olhando para Brennan outra vez Seeley percebeu a expressão alegre dela se desfazer um pouco. Ela parecia... desapontada – ou ele estaria vendo coisas?

"Mas, antes de ir, quer ajuda para lavar as xícaras?" ele perguntou, solícito.

"Não, tudo bem. Vou colocá-las na lavadora" ela respondeu, pegando a própria xícara e a dele antes de se dirigir à máquina.

Sem pensar, Seeley caminhou até a parceira, ficando bem próximo dela por trás. Ao virar-se para pegar o sabão da lavadora, ela deu um pequeno salto ao vê-lo tão perto, recuando alguns passos.

Ok, talvez fosse mesmo cedo demais para arriscar a sorte, ele decidiu.

"Estou feliz por você ter decidido ficar no país" ele soltou de repente, e para quebrar o constrangimento, acrescentou, "Seria muito difícil aprender a trabalhar com outro antropólogo forense" e sorriu.

Ela sorri também. "Ninguém é insubstituível, Booth" ela respondeu.

"Para mim, você é" ele disse, sério.

Ela olhou para ele em silêncio por alguns segundos. Seeley pôde ouvir a respiração dela levemente acelerada. Ele sentiu uma vontade enorme de se aproximar e romper os centímetros que os separavam... mas ela se afastou mais, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha.

"Eu gostei muito de ter passado o dia com você e Parker."

"Posso dizer sem medo de errar que o Parker se divertiu aqui com a sua tv!"

Ela riu. "Eu não sei qual é o grande atrativo que um televisor de LCD exerce sobre vocês, os Booths... mas fico feliz por ter proporcionado um bom momento aos dois."

Ele riu, divertindo-se com o que ela acabava de dizer, divertindo-se com aquele jeito peculiar dela. E então percebeu que essa era uma das coisas de que muito sentiria falta se ela tivesse ido embora do país.

Mas ela estava ali. E amanhã seria outro dia. Um novo dia.

"Amanhã vou levar Parker para treinar baseball e depois ficamos de passar uma tarde animada de pai e filho" falou, gesticulando e tentando chegar ao ponto que realmente queria. "Mas eu quero ver você... no fim do dia Rebecca deve buscá-lo e depois eu vou estar livre..."

Brennan piscou algumas vezes antes de se manifestar. "Quer que eu vá ao seu apartamento?"

Ele detectou uma pequena insegurança no tom de voz e nos olhos dela. E não conseguiu entender bem o por quê.

De fato ainda era recente demais o que havia acontecido entre os dois – talvez ela precisasse de um pouco mais de espaço e tempo do que ele imaginava antes de tornarem a ficar a sós? Provavelmente ela ainda estava se debatendo internamente com a questão do próximo passo lógico no relacionamento deles.

Seeley sabia que Brennan estava insegura, no aeroporto ela havia perguntado o que aconteceria dali para a frente. Bem, ele não respondera exatamente... não queria correr o risco de que ela mudasse de ideia e entrasse correndo naquele avião rumo ao fim do mundo só para fugir dele e do que sentia. Mas ele sabia que os dois haviam finalmente colidido, estavam juntos e ele não deixaria que nada os afastasse. Haviam atingido um patamar novo na relação deles, sabia que precisava ir com calma. Ele não queria apressar nada, mas também não podia deixá-la refém do medo.

"Que tal se a gente se encontrar no Diner amanhã às sete?" ele propôs, certo de que um ambiente neutro para um encontro dos dois a deixaria menos nervosa.

A sugestão pareceu confortá-la e Brennan sorriu, meneando a cabeça em sinal positivo.

Seeley soube de imediato que tomara a decisão mais acertada - um território seguro e conhecido seria bem melhor do que ficarem a sós em seu apartamento... ou no dela.

"Ok... então... vou acordar o Parker para irmos para casa" ele disse.

Com um sorriso, Seeley deixou a cozinha e Brennan para trás, indo até a sala. Abaixando-se sobre o sofá, segurou de leve o ombro do filho adormecido.

O garoto se mexeu um pouco e abriu os olhos devagar.

"Está na hora de irmos para casa, amigão" Seeley informou, pegando os casacos de ambos pendurados em uma das cadeiras da sala.

"Já?" Parker perguntou, sentando-se e esfregando os olhos com a mão.

"Sim. Já está tarde. Vamos andando, despeça-se da Bones."

"Tchau, Bones" o garoto se aproximou de Brennan. "Obrigado por me deixar ver a sua tv gigante" e, sem prévio aviso, o menino a abraçou pela cintura, pegando-a de surpresa.

Assim como no aeroporto, ela pareceu não saber muito bem como reagir, mas as mãos automaticamente envolveram a cabeça loira do garotinho. "Sempre que quiser você será bem vindo aqui, não só para frequentar a piscina do condomínio, mas para assistir a minha TV."

Parker deu um imenso sorriso. "Sério?"

Seeley aproximou-se do filho, fazendo-o vestir o casaco.

"Sério" Brennan respondeu.

Ela parecia sincera. E Seeley sabia que era.

Aproximando-se da parceira, despediu-se olhando nos olhos dela. "Tchau, Bones. E obrigado mais uma vez."

Parker abriu a porta sem cerimônia e foi correndo chamar o elevador – coisa que adorava fazer. Então os dois adultos ficaram de pé na porta do apartamento, encarando-se. Um breve momento de silêncio e incerteza se instalou... Seeley não sabia se ela esperava que ele a beijasse... e ele não sabia se beijá-la como despedida teria uma reação bem vinda da parte dela.

No final das contas, o que pesou em sua decisão foi a presença de Parker logo ali, no corredor do andar de Brennan. Então, simplesmente sorriu, começando a se andar na direção do elevador.

Mas antes que se afastasse muito dela, percebeu nos olhos azuis uma espécie de desapontamento. E algo dentro dele vibrou. Então ela _esperava_ uma despedida mais calorosa...?

Aproveitando-se do breve instante em que Parker ainda estava concentrado apertando o botão que chamava o elevador, Seeley voltou alguns passos e rapidamente depositou um beijo no rosto de Brennan.

"Até amanhã" murmurou contra a orelha dela, sorrindo e finalmente se afastando.

Seeley ainda olhou para trás uma última vez e, ao entrar no elevador, sorriu, perguntando-se se teria realmente visto uma mancha vermelha no rosto da parceira ou se seria apenas impressão.

* * *

**Não procurem informação sobre o totem que a Brennan comprou na Nova Guiné porque eu descaradamente inventei isso... e nem sei se algum dia ela esteve por lá mesmo xD**

**Perdoem qualquer erro, como sabem estou escrevendo esta fic sem beta (minha Beta querida teve que ir para longe #snif) – e uma fic grande como essa é um sempre um desafio para qualquer escritor, não contar com alguém para revisar sempre resulta em pequenos deslizes no texto... mas espero que a qualidade da história continue a mesma e que vocês estejam curtindo – sejam meu termômetro e me deixem saber o que estão achando, sim? :carinha_pidona:**

**Beijo grande! Até o próximo capítulo ;)**


	44. Uma Questão De Coração

**Título:** **Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, drama, romance**  
Advertências: **Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Capítulo: **44/?**  
Status: **Em andamento

**Notas da Autora:** Senti falta dos meus leitores desde a última atualização... ta certo, eu sei que fiquei um bom tempo sem dar as caras, então agora não posso reclamar #vergonha

Mas espero que vocês ainda estejam aí do outro lado, apenas sem tempo ou sem vontade pra mandarem review (embora isso seja o que mais me motiva a escrever). Brunna e Annimo, obrigada por seus comentários :) é muito bom saber que a história continua agradando.

Há mais de um ano comecei a postar esta fanfic. E aqui estamos... quem diria que chegaríamos tão longe? *.*

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_**  
**por Lab Girl

**Parte I:** **Graus de Aproximação**

* * *

**********#44: Uma Questão de Coração**

* * *

Seeley Booth levou as mãos aos joelhos, sorrindo enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

"Foi um ótimo lance, amigão!" ele elogiou o filho.

Parker ergueu o bastão de baseball sobre o ombro, exibindo um sorriso de 100 megawatts.

O agente caminhou até o garoto e assanhou-lhe os cachos dourados com a mão. "Você está indo muito bem. Na próxima temporada seremos campeões, com certeza!"

Os olhos de Parker se iluminaram ainda mais com o comentário.

"Podemos tomar sorvete para comemorar?"

"Infelizmente não, filhão. Já está ficando tarde e sua mãe vai aparecer no meu apartamento para levar você embora daqui a pouco."

"Ah" o sorriso de Parker se desfez.

"No nosso próximo final de semana juntos, prometo que tomamos um sorvetão de chocolate, daquele que você adora" Seeley apertou carinhosamente o ombro do menino. "Ok?"

"Fazer o que, né?" Parker fez um muxoxo.

"Não fique assim. Tivemos um final de semana super bacana, não tivemos?"

"É" o menino encarou o pai. "Foi muito bom treinar baseball hoje com você. E eu também gostei de passar o dia ontem com a Bones."

O garotinho sorriu, fazendo o pai não resistir e acompanhá-lo. Não havia como negar que Seeley também havia gostado e muito de ter passado o dia na companhia da parceira. E isso apenas fez crescer a ansiedade que estava sentindo, sabendo que a veria novamente dentro de algumas horas mais.

"Então, vamos andando. Se você se comportar bem, quem sabe a sua mãe acaba deixando a gente se ver um dia no meio desta semana?"

Parker deixou o bastão de baseball cair ao lado do corpo e meneou a cabeça afirmativamente para o pai. "Ok."

Seeley sorriu, empurrando o filho para fora do campo e em direção ao carro estacionado do lado de fora.

O caminho para casa foi feito em meio a previsões empolgadas de Parker sobre o que ele e o pai fariam no próximo final de semana juntos. Seeley dividia sua atenção entre os planos animados do garoto e a expectativa do encontro de logo mais.

Chegando no apartamento, a primeira coisa que o agente fez foi checar o relógio. 5:23 P.M.

Ainda tinha tempo de sobra até a hora marcada com Brennan no Diner. Porém, na tentativa de domar a ansiedade, ocupou-se em arrumar a cozinha enquanto Parker tomava banho. Na verdade, não havia muito o que arrumar, apenas dois copos sujos e algumas embalagens de cereal e biscoitos fora do armário. Mesmo assim, Seeley agradeceu pela distração.

Ele assobiava _Hot Blooded_ terminando de guardar um copo quando a pequena figura do filho surgiu na porta da cozinha minutos depois.

"Pai, pode me ajudar a colocar as coisas na mochila? Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas não estão cabendo!"

Seeley riu, voltando toda sua atenção ao garoto. "Não será por que o senhor está levando mais coisas do que trouxe de casa?"

"Não" o garoto respondeu depressa, desviando o olhar.

Seeley estreitou os olhos para o garoto, contendo a vontade de sorrir.

"Ta bom, só uns dois bonecos e aquele casaco novo que você me deu."

"Parker, eu disse pra você deixar ele aqui, não disse?"

"Mas é que eu queria ir com ele na escola" o menino se justificou enquanto caminhava com o pai até seu quarto.

"E os bonecos?" Seeley ergueu a sobrancelha.

"É que eu queria levar pra escola também" Parker juntou as mãos, remexendo os dedos enquanto explicava. "Eu sempre falo que tenho uns bonecos maneiros do Homem Aranha na casa do meu pai, mas meus colegas nunca viram..."

Seeley, então, deixou de conter o sorriso. Afagando a cabeça do filho, parou com ele na porta do quarto do garoto. Ele sabia bem o que era ter nove anos de idade e experimentar todo o entusiasmo com as coisas mais simples da vida.

"Vamos lá. Vamos colocar esses bonecos de ação e esse agasalho novo na sua mochila."

Parker abriu um sorriso iluminado diante dessas palavras. E então os dois passaram os vinte minutos seguintes tirando tudo e recolocando os itens dentro da mochila azul do garoto.

"Sua mãe deve estar quase chegando" Seeley comentou assim que terminaram a missão. "Por que não senta na sala e vê um pouco de TV enquanto espera? Vou tomar um banho, ok?"

"Certo" Parker bateu na mão do pai selando o combinado.

"Bom garoto" Seeley sorriu.

Enquanto Parker se jogou no sofá diante da televisão, distraindo-se com um canal de desenhos animados, Seeley foi para o quarto, arrancando a velha camiseta preta que havia suado no treino de baseball com o filho durante toda a tarde.

Jogando a peça ao chão, ele sentou-se na beirada da cama para desamarrar os tênis. Enquanto se livrava das meias de algodão, sua mente vagou outra vez para a ideia do encontro de logo mais. Um sorriso involuntário surgiu em seu rosto e Seeley passou a mão pelo colchão, relembrando a noite em que havia feito amor com a parceira.

Apenas duas noites atrás... mas a sensação ainda permanecia vívida cada vez que se lembrava. Os toques, o desejo, a paixão e a espontaneidade que ela havia demonstrado... ele não poderia esquecer mesmo que vivesse mil anos.

Ainda sorrindo, ele se levantou da cama e deu alguns passos na direção do banheiro quando viu seu garoto na porta do quarto.

"Tudo bem, amigão?"

"Tudo" Parker respondeu.

Seeley desviou a rota e rumou para onde o filho estava. "E então?"

Parker deu dois passos para dentro do quarto e encarou o pai. "Foi um fim de semana maneiro."

Seeley sorriu. "Foi mesmo?"

"Um dos melhores dos últimos tempos" o menino afirmou com a cabeça.

O Booth mais velho não resistiu e puxou o menor para mais perto, numa espécie de abraço desajeitado – afinal, Parker já havia tomado banho e Seeley ainda não. O gesto fez o garoto rir e o pai bagunçou-lhe os cabelos de modo brincalhão.

A campainha soou no instante seguinte.

"Deve ser a minha mãe" Parker falou.

Seeley olhou para o relógio de cabeceira. 6:15 P.M. Certamente era Rebecca.

"Vá pegar a sua mochila, sim?" Seeley orientou.

Parker meneou a cabeça e foi buscar suas coisas. Seeley pegou a camiseta que havia jogado no chão e a vestiu, caminhando descalço para fora do quarto, tomando a direção da porta de entrada do apartamento.

De fato, era Rebecca.

"Oi, Seeley. Parker está pronto?" ela perguntou sem delongas.

"Prontíssimo!" o garoto apareceu na porta antes que Booth pudesse responder.

"Certo. Vamos indo então" Rebecca fez sinal para o filho. "Tchau, Seeley."

"Tchau, Rebecca" ele apenas acenou, sorrindo.

Parker deu um rápido abraço no pai, que correspondeu, e então o menino foi descendo as escadas.

"Espere por mim, Parker" Rebecca o chamou.

Ela então se voltou novamente para o pai do garoto. "Sei que não é da minha conta, mas... você me parece muito bem, Seeley."

Ele sorriu. "Tem razão duas vezes."

Ela franziu a testa. "Como?"

"Eu estou muito bem. E não é da sua conta" ele sorriu ainda mais.

Rebecca arregalou os olhos e pareceu prestes a dizer alguma coisa sobre o comentário dele, mas Seeley simplesmente não lhe deu tempo, acenando e fechando a porta em seguida.

Correndo para o quarto, ele verificou que tinha exatamente meia hora para se aprontar. Então arrancou a roupa e se enfiou embaixo do chuveiro. Pela primeira vez em tempos ele se sentia muito... muito bem!

~.~

Tempeance chegou ao Diner para encontrar Booth sentado na mesa 'deles'. Ela sabia que estava alguns minutos atrasada, coisa que raramente acontecia em seus compromissos, mas ela havia perdido a hora tentando encontrar um par de brincos que queria muito usar.

Era algo bobo, uma mera vaidade, mas ela havia se lembrado precisamente naquela manhã dos brincos que usara na noite em que estivera no apartamento do parceiro e eles acabaram fazendo amor.

_Fazendo amor..._

A noção era tão nova para ela, mas, de alguma forma, Temperance já não conseguia pensar no ato sexual com Booth como mera satisfação de uma necessidade biológica básica. Tinha sido muito mais do que isso quando se encontraram intimamente nos braços um do outro.

A lembrança trouxe um sorriso aos lábios dela. Porém, quando Booth a avistou e abriu um enorme e charmoso sorriso, Temperance sentiu um arrepio percorrê-la. Eles ainda não haviam sequer se tocado de forma mais calorosa desde aquela noite, apenas havia recebido dele um abraço e um beijo no rosto... mas ela se perguntava o que aconteceria a partir dali.

Ela não sabia qual era a convenção para aquele tipo de situação... não com Booth. Ele era tão diferente de todos os homens que ela havia conhecido! Em qualquer outra circunstância ela saberia exatamente como se portar... o que era esperado dela. Mas o que _Booth_ esperava dela agora?

Temperance terminou de entrar na lanchonete sem conseguir evitar a pequena reviravolta no estômago. Ela retribuiu o sorriso do parceiro. Quando tomou o lugar à frente dele na mesa, sentiu um calor percorrer seu corpo. Vendo-o tão de perto, ela não pôde evitar que as lembranças da última e única noite que passaram juntos voltassem. Aqueles olhos castanhos, tão sinceros e cheios de vida, tinham brilhado com desejo naquele noite... por ela.

Tentando ignorar o arrepio que lhe percorreu a espinha diante da lembrança, ela ajeitou-se melhor na cadeira. A garçonete aproximou-se para anotar seu pedido antes que eles pudessem dizer qualquer coisa um ao outro. Temperance desviou os olhos para a funcionária do estabelecimento e, depois de solicitarem o que iriam comer, só então notou que Booth ainda não havia pedido nada além de um café.

"Eu estava esperando por você" ele disse, parecendo adivinhar-lhe o pensamento.

"Podia ter comido alguma coisa enquanto me esperava" ela disse.

"Eu preferi esperar pela sua companhia" Booth respondeu com um novo sorriso.

Temperance sentiu o coração saltar uma batida. Um pequeno silêncio se estabeleceu. Ela não sabia bem o que dizer. Algo havia nitidamente mudado entre eles, e a sensação de que estavam em um lugar ligeiramente diferente da relação não passou despercebida.

Ela não sabia muito bem como lidar com isso, ela nunca fora boa com sentimentos e relacionamentos, afinal. Booth era o _expert_ nessa área.

"O que foi, Bones?" ele perguntou antes que ela pudesse começar a falar, parecendo perceber seu desconforto. "Tem alguma coisa incomodando você, não tem?"

Ela abaixou o olhar para as próprias mãos, entrelaçando-as à sua frente sobre a mesa. "Não tenho certeza do que acontece agora."

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Na verdade, ele não disse nada por alguns instantes. Então Temperance ergueu o olhar, encarando o rosto do parceiro.

Booth estava sério, a expressão calma, no entanto. Ele a fitava diretamente nos olhos.

"Eu não vou permitir que você recue desta vez, Bones" ele finalmente se pronunciou, e a suavidade com que disse aquilo a arrepiou. "Não foi por mera necessidade de sexo que você me procurou aquela noite e nós dois sabemos disso."

Ele estava certo. Absolutamente certo.

"Eu sei. Mas depois daquela noite... bem, achei que o esperado era que se repetisse novamente. Se você quiser manter relações sexuais, eu disponível esta noite."

Ele riu por um instante.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa. "Não era isso o que esperava de mim? Abertura para satisfação sexual agora que demos início a um relacionamento íntimo?"

Ele parou de rir e a encarou seriamente. "Bones, um relacionamento a dois não é só feito de sexo. Esta é só uma parte" ele manteve os olhos sobre os dela. "Nossa relação já era praticamente completa, com exceção dessa parte. Mas posso provar a você que as coisas entre nós podem funcionar muito além da cama."

"Como?" ela se ouviu perguntar. "O tipo de relacionamento que você procura é diferente do que eu conheço... e eu receio que aquilo que você idealiza é diferente do que eu sei oferecer..."

Booth balançou levemente a cabeça, estendendo uma das mãos sobre a mesa e alcançando as dela. Ele desfez o entrelaço de seus dedos e os tocou, irradiando calor pelos braços de Temperance.

"Eu não idealizo nada, Bones. Eu apenas sei que temos uma chance de levar isso adiante."

"Mas..." ela tentou argumentar novamente, o medo de perder o que já haviam construído dominando-a.

Porém, Booth levou a outra mão até as dela e as segurou de maneira carinhosa e firme. O gesto dissipou boa parte do receio que ela sentia.

"Nós vamos fazer isso juntos" ele sorriu. "Pelo menos por um tempo vamos tirar o fator sexo da equação e nos concentrar apenas nos outros aspectos de um relacionamento a dois, está bem?"

Temperance não entendia muito bem o que ele estava propondo, mas confiava nele. Booth conhecia melhor as questões de relacionamentos, então aquela proposta, mesmo que estranha, parecia fazer algum sentido.

"Eu não entendo como isso pode funcionar, mas acredito que você tem maior conhecimento nesse campo do que eu. Vou lhe dar o benefício da dúvida."

Ele sorriu. "Não se preocupe. Nós temos tudo o que precisamos para fazer isso funcionar."

"Provavelmente. Temos uma sólida amizade e confiamos um no outro" ela ponderou.

Booth liberou as mãos dela, fazendo-a sentir frio. "É verdade, nós temos tudo isso. E o mais importante, Bones... algo que você vou me esforçar para fazer você compreender."

"E o que é?" ela questionou, curiosa.

O sorriso dele retornou. "O amor... o amor, Bones... é muito maior do que imperativos biológicos ou reações químicas no cérebro. Você vai entender isso."

"Eu não sei se eu posso, Booth... eu não sei..." ela sentiu uma repentina onda de medo levantar-se para tomá-la novamente.

"Então, me deixe ensinar a você" ele murmurou, os olhos fixos nos dela.

"Você pode se decepcionar comigo..." ela sentiu o peito se apertar ligeiramente.

"E você comigo" ele disse, voltando a segurar-lhe as mãos sobre a mesa.

Temperance mordeu os lábios.

Ele então acariciou as costas das mãos dela com os polegares. "Bones, eu só quero que você dê uma chance a nós dois. A si mesma."

"Eu não posso prometer nada, Booth..." ela disse. "Eu só posso tentar."

"É tudo o que eu quero, Bones..."

Então, ele se ergueu da cadeira e inclinou-se sobre a mesa, depositando um beijo suave sobre os lábios dela. Temperance fechou os olhos, desfrutando do carinho suave e quente. E uma sensação de conforto tomou o lugar do medo em segundos.

Quando os dois se afastaram, Booth percebeu algo com o canto do olho. Temperance acompanhou a direção do olhar dele e viu que a garçonete que trazia seus pedidos estava a alguns passos de distância.

Com um sorriso mal disfarçado no rosto seu parceiro virou-se para a moça que segurava a bandeja com as comidas – certamente esperando que eles terminassem de se beijar para servi-los.

Booth então olhou para Temperance novamente e viu que ela também percebera a atitude da garçonete. Ele não conseguiu disfarçar uma pequena risada que ela correspondeu imediatamente, sentindo-se, mais do que nunca, a _Bones_ dele...

* * *

_Amor, quantos caminhos até chegar a um beijo_  
_Que solidão errante até tua companhia!_

_Mas tu e eu, amor meu, estamos juntos_  
_juntos desde a roupa às raízes_  
_juntos de outono, de água, de quadris_  
_até ser só tu, só eu juntos._

- _Pablo Neruda_

* * *

**~ FIM da Parte I ~**

* * *

**Queridos leitores,**

**Chegamos ao fim da primeira parte desta saga de B&B. Quero muito agradecer a aceitação que esta história recebeu desde o começo, agradecer a quem esteve aí, do outro lado, acompanhando capítulo a capítulo, esperando pacientemente pelo meu retorno sempre que eu "sumia". Em especial, quero agradecer a vocês que sempre me agraciaram com seus comentários, elogiando, pedindo por mais, permitindo-me saber o que estava dando certo nos rumos desta história.**

**Obrigada, de coração :)**

**Saibam que cada comentário que recebo é muito especial e faz a diferença para mim. Esse retorno de vocês é o que me mantém motivada a escrever e o que me ajuda a melhorar.**

**Esta fanfic entrará em um pequeno hiatus – mas não pensem que ficarão livres de mim, pois neste meio tempo estarei postando uma fic nova (B&B). **

**Espero contar com vocês nesta nova história também, e logo depois estarei retornando com a segunda parte de "Os Corações Da Questão", que virá com novas emoções ;)**

**Beijo...**

**Lab Girl **


	45. Um Novo Começo

**Título:** **Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora: **Lab Girl

**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, drama, romance

**Advertências: **Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores. Favor levar em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura.

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Capítulo: **45/?

**Status: **Em andamento

**Resumo: **Às vezes é preciso dois corações para se chegar ao âmago de uma questão.

**Notas da Autora: **Esta fan fiction é a segunda parte da saga "Os Corações Da Questão", que começa com "Graus de Aproximação" – a leitura desta primeira parte é essencial para entender o que se passa nesta segunda parte da história. É preciso considerar, também, que os acontecimentos da série após o episódio 5X20 (The Witch in the Wardrobe) nunca aconteceram.

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_

por Lab Girl

**Parte II:** **O Encontro dos Amantes**

A jornada termina

no encontro dos amantes

- _William Shakespeare_

* * *

**#45: Um Novo Começo  
**

* * *

O _Founding Fathers_ estava cheio na hora do almoço. As mesas na área do restaurante estavam todas ocupadas por pessoas que trabalhavam nos arredores e algum ou outro casal.

Numa dessas mesas, próxima à ampla janela que dava para a rua, um agente do FBI e uma antropóloga forense desfrutavam de um intervalo no serviço e da boa comida do lugar.

Seeley Booth tomou um gole de seu refrigerante, depositando o copo ao lado do prato, já pela metade. Sua acompanhante terminava a salada e ele observava os movimentos delicados e precisos dos dedos longos e finos segurando garfo e faca - os mesmos dedos que habilidosamente examinavam os ossos das vítimas de assassinato que investigavam juntos e sempre os levava às respostas.

Os mesmos dedos que, algumas noites atrás, haviam feito amor com seu corpo. Com a mesma destreza. Com a mesma precisão. E com algo mais...

Os olhos azuis se voltaram para Seeley, e uma pequena ruga de curiosidade surgiu entre as sobrancelhas da mulher que ele observava com admiração.

"Não está gostando da sua comida?" Brennan perguntou, repousando delicadamente os talheres na borda do prato.

"Está ótima" Seeley sorriu.

"Então por que não está mais comendo?" a parceira insistiu.

Ele não respondeu. O azul nos olhos dela o prendeu... e ele sentiu o coração saltar uma batida mais rapidamente. "O que acha de termos um encontro?"

Brennan ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa. "Um encontro?"

"Sim, um encontro" Seeley meneou a cabeça, surpreso com a própria ideia repentina, mas gostando mais dela a cada segundo. "Um encontro. Eu e você. À noite. Num lugar bacana."

"Mas já fazemos isso com certa frequência" ela deu de ombros.

"Não, Bones. O que costumamos fazer é sentar no bar aqui do _Founding Fathers _depois de fecharmos um caso e tomamos uns tragos. Mas isso não é um encontro. Somos apenas dois camaradas depois de um dia de trabalho. O que estou propondo é um encontro de verdade."

Brennan o observou em silêncio por uns segundos. As sobrancelhas se juntaram levemente, formando uma expressão intrigada.

"Mas por quê? Já tivemos uma relação sexual, não vejo a utilidade de um encontro agora."

Com o rosto queimando, Booth fez um gesto rápido com a mão para que ela falasse mais baixo.

Ela olhou em volta e só então pareceu perceber que estavam cercados por desconhecidos num lugar público.

"Bones, estamos num relacionamento baseado em muitas outras coisas além de..." ele abaixou mais a voz "...sexo."

Ela o encarou, prestando atenção.

Sorrindo, Seeley inclinou-se um pouco sobre a mesa, fitando-a mais de perto. "Eu disse que iria mostrar a você que um relacionamento a dois é feito de coisas muito mais profundas, não disse? E combinamos de deixar o aspecto físico fora da equação por um tempo."

Ela meneou a cabeça, recordando-se.

"Pois então... um encontro é uma forma de começar a fazer isso."

Ela balançou os ombros casualmente. "Certo. Eu aceito."

Ele sorriu. "Ótimo. O que me diz de amanhã à noite?"

"Tudo bem" Brennan meneou a cabeça. "E aonde vamos?"

"Ah, isto é surpresa" Seeley sorriu, triunfante, recostando-se na cadeira.

"Mas eu devia saber pelo menos se é um ambiente formal ou informal. Como vou me vestir adequadamente?"

"Você sempre se veste adequadamente" ele deu uma piscadela.

Quase no mesmo instante, o telefone celular em seu bolso tocou.

"Booth."

* * *

~.~

* * *

Brennan notou a expressão do parceiro ficar repentinamente séria. O que significava que a ligação devia ter relação com o trabalho.

"Sim, eu irei" Booth confirmou para a pessoa do outro lado da linha antes de desligar.

"O que houve?" ela perguntou.

"Era do hospital onde Byers está internado."

Temperance sentiu-se repentinamente preocupada. "Aconteceu alguma coisa? Da última vez em que estivemos lá o médico disse que a condição dele era estável."

"Foi a esposa do Byers quem ligou. Suzane" Booth respondeu. "Ela me pediu para ir até o hospital, mas não entrou em detalhes."

"Eu vou com você" Brennan manifestou-se de imediato, já alcançando a bolsa que havia pendurado na cadeira.

Booth sorriu.

Apesar do sorriso, de alguma maneira Temperance percebeu que o parceiro estava apreensivo. Afinal, Byers e Booth eram velhos conhecidos, haviam trabalhado juntos em um caso em que Booth fora baleado de raspão para salvar a vida do outro agente. Ela sabia que o parceiro se sentia responsável pela condição de Byers. Ela própria sentia-se assim, uma vez que se não fosse por sua insistência, Byers não a teria acompanhado até a cena do crime onde Cindy Vega o atingira. Mas, apesar disso, não se arrependia de ter ido atrás de Booth e faria outra vez se fosse preciso.

Numa pequena tentativa de confortar o parceiro, e, talvez, um pouco a si própria, alcançou a mão dele que repousava sobre a mesa e deu um aperto de leve.

Os olhos de Booth caíram sobre seus dedos. Ele cobriu-lhe a mão com a dele, fazendo uma carícia suave com o polegar. "Vamos os dois, então."

Ambos romperam o contato das mãos, levantado-se e deixando suas notas pela comida sobre a mesa. Em seguida, dirigiram-se à porta do restaurante, lado a lado.

O quinto andar do hospital não estava cheio, apenas um senhor de cabeça e barba branca caminhava lentamente de um lado a outro, e algum ou outro enfermeiro passava por ali.

Seeley teve a sensação de que o ar ficava um pouco mais pesado a cada passo que davam mais para dentro do ambiente. Já fazia semanas que Byers estava internado e, embora o quadro dele não tivesse piorado, no fundo ainda temia pela vida do colega.

John Byers era um bom homem, um ótimo agente. Além disso tinha família. Uma mulher e filhos. Não era justo que...

Respirando fundo, Seeley interrompeu os passos ao avistar o médico de Byers saindo de uma das portas ao longo daquele andar. Só então ele se deu conta de que Brennan pegava em sua mão, quando sentiu um leve aperto. Desviou os olhos rapidamente para ela, que o fitava.

No segundo seguinte, Seeley tornou a olhar na direção do homem de jaleco branco, que já os avistara e vinha ter com eles.

"Olá, doutor" Seeley cumprimentou.

"Boa tarde" o médico parou diante deles, as mãos nos bolsos do jaleco. "Vieram ver o amigo de vocês, o senhor Byers, suponho."

"Sim. Recebi uma ligação da esposa dele há pouco" Seeley respondeu.

"O senhor Byers foi transferido para um novo quarto" o médico informou.

A novidade fez Seeley olhar rapidamente para a parceira.

"Ele está no 505, vocês podem entrar para vê-lo agora mesmo, se quiserem."

As palavras do médico acenderam um pequeno lampejo de esperança no agente. O doutor meneou a cabeça à guisa de licença e retomou seu caminho.

Seeley respirou fundo, preparando-se para ir ter com o amigo. Ele olhou para Brennan. "Vamos?"

Só então ele se deu conta de que a mão da parceira ainda estava na sua. E ela o encarava. Os olhos dela eram tão azuis, mas especialmente ali, com a luz do sol que entrava pelas janelas amplas, ele era capaz de ver algo muito parecido com o mar a fitá-lo...

Ele sorriu, quase sem querer. Ela meneou a cabeça, liberando-lhe a mão. "Vamos."

Avançando os dois, alcançaram a porta do quarto 505. Seeley deu uma última olhada para a parceira antes de abrir a porta.

Do lado de dentro encontram Suzane ao lado da cama de Byers, de mãos dadas com o marido. Ao avistar os visitantes, o casal voltou os olhos para eles e sorriram.

"John!" Seeley exclamou, surpreso por ver o colega acordado e sem os aparelhos.

John ampliou o sorriso. "Seeley!"

"É bom vê-lo assim, amigo... fora de perigo" não houve como não sorrir.

Suzane então soltou a mão do marido e aproximou-se dos visitantes. "Que bom que vieram."

Brennan se adiantou. "Eu estava com Booth quando você ligou, Suzane. Quis vir junto para saber notícias do Byers e, como o meu parceiro disse, é muito bom ver que ele já está completamente fora de perigo."

"É ótimo, realmente" Suzane deu um sorriso brilhante. "E que bom que você também veio, Temperance."

Seeley viu a parceira sorrir de leve.

"Seeley, camarada, você precisa me contar todos os detalhes da finalização daquele caso" Byers pediu.

"Você tem certeza?" ele se aproximou da cama do amigo, contente por vê-lo bem e disposto.

"Já fiquei tempo demais de molho e sem saber de nada. Pode ir desembuchando!"

Seeley riu, indo sentar-se na cadeira ao lado da cabeceira de John.

Suzane, então, dirigiu-se à Brennan. "Enquanto os rapazes colocam a conversa em dia, que tal me acompanhar até a cafeteria? Eu queria comer alguma coisa."

"Tudo bem" Brennan concordou, acompanhando a esposa de Byers porta afora.

* * *

~. ~

* * *

"Eu preciso lhe agradecer" Temperance disse, séria, depositando a xícara de café sobre a mesa.

Suzane a olhava com curiosidade. "Agradecer... a mim? Por quê?"

"Da última vez que nos vimos você me disse palavras que não saíram da minha mente."

Os olhos claros de Suzane se iluminaram e ela pareceu, então, lembrar-se. "Está se referindo ao que eu disse sobre os seus sentimentos pelo agente Booth."

"Sim" Temperance apertou a alça da xícara de café. "Sobre os meus sentimentos por ele."

Suzane sorriu. "Eu não queria ser invasiva, mas não pude evitar lhe dizer aquelas coisas depois de vê-la tão preocupada com o seu parceiro. Eu percebi que havia sentimentos fortes entre vocês dois, e não apenas de amizade."

"Eu não consigo entender como você percebeu isso... mas estou grata pelo o que me disse. Suas palavras me fizeram pensar. Eu estava de viagem marcada para a Indonésia. Para longe do meu trabalho, longe de Booth..."

Suzane meneou de leve a cabeça, indicando que entendia.

Temperance abaixou os olhos para o que ainda restava de seu café dentro da xícara. Imagens daquela noite, quando em um ímpeto havia corrido até a casa de Booth, certa de que encontraria a resposta ao vê-lo, correram por sua memória.

"Eu não fui" ela disse, simplesmente, um pequeno e inevitável sorriso fazendo cócegas em seus lábios.

"E vocês se acertaram" Suzane completou, fazendo Temperance tornar a olhar para ela. "Então terminou como devia ser."

O sorriso ainda estava no rosto da antropóloga. "Normalmente eu estaria contando isso a minha melhor amiga, Angela. Mas ainda não disse nada a ela. Nem a ninguém."

"Vocês resolveram manter em segredo que estão juntos?" Suzane perguntou, bebericando o próprio café.

"Não. Eu e Booth apenas tivermos uma relação sexual na véspera da minha viagem para a Indonésia" Temperance comentou com toda a naturalidade, sequer reparando as sobrancelhas de Suzane arquearem-se. "Mesmo antes de consumarmos nosso relacionamento fisicamente, quando entrei no apartamento dele eu já sabia que não iria mais viajar. Bem, a questão é que depois dessa noite ele não quis mais que fizéssemos nada sexual."

Suzane engasgou-se com o café, tossindo um pouco enquanto puxava alguns guardanapos para limpar-se. Em seguida, a mulher respirou fundo e encarou a antropóloga.

"Bem, Temperance... eu conheço muito pouco o agente Booth. Mas pelo o que John comentou a respeito dele comigo, seu parceiro é um homem íntegro e à moda antiga. Acho que ele deve querer ir devagar nisso que vocês começaram agora."

"Foi mais ou menos isso o que Booth me disse" Temperance comentou. "Ele quer que tenhamos um encontro."

"Um encontro? Uau, que romântico!" Suzane sorriu.

"Eu não vejo utilidade em romancear nosso relacionamento, tendo em vista que o objetivo final da conquista já foi atingido, a relação sexual. Mas ele insistiu e eu concordei."

Temperance notou uma sombra avermelhada tingir as bochechas de Suzane, mas a mulher disfarçou um risinho e em seguida balançou a cabeça, tomando outro gole de café antes de voltar a falar. "Acho que você devia dar uma chance a ele. Confiar nele. Os relacionamentos entre homem e mulher vão muito além do físico. Nem todo homem quer apenas uma noite com uma mulher, Temperance. Há homens que querem muito mais do que isso."

"Eu sei" a antropóloga desviou o olhar para as pessoas no entorno, espalhadas pelas mesas da cafeteria, alguns casais aqui e ali. "O ser humano tem a tendência de estabelecer vínculos amorosos pela preservação da espécie."

"E por amor" Suzane completou.

O olhar de Temperance se voltou novamente para a mulher sentada à sua frente. "Eu não não me iludo com relação a isso. Diferente da maioria, não tenho ilusões românticas, não acredito em amor. Pelo menos não como as pessoas tendem a fantasiar. Sei que na verdade não passa de reações químicas no cérebro que causam euforia e um estado de..."

"Ah, querida!" Suzane a interrompeu, balançando negativamente a cabeça. "Você não podia estar mais enganada. Você deve ser uma mulher realmente muito inteligente e racional, mas quando se trata de sentimentos, nada disso importa."

A atitude da esposa de Byers lembrou muito algo de Angela, por essa mesma razão Temperance não se sentiu ofendida nem teve o ímpeto de contradizê-la.

"Você me lembra a minha amiga, a que eu mencionei antes."

Suzane sorriu, suave. "Nós não nos conhecemos bem, mas eu sinto que preciso dizer isto a você... não pretendo lhe provar que está errada na sua visão do amor. Acho que o agente Booth tem melhores condições para isso" a mulher piscou de modo divertido. "Mas não posso deixar de dizer mais uma coisa, se me permite."

"O quê?"

"Eu sei que esse seu discurso tão racional sobre o amor é a sua auto-defesa... a forma que encontrou para se auto-preservar do mundo lá fora, das decepções. Mas tenha uma coisa em mente, Temperance: nem todos são iguais. Deixe o Booth lhe provar isto."

E, pela segunda vez, as palavras daquela mulher ecoaram na mente de Temperance Brennan...

* * *

**~.*.~**

* * *

**E estou de volta, minha gente! Dando início à segunda parte desta fanfic.**

**Espero ver todo mundo que acompanhava a primeira parte aqui. E tomara que o novo rumo da história agrade a todos que lerem.**

**Deixem-me saber através dos seus comentários, sim? ^^**

**Beijos da Lab e até a próxima atualização!**


	46. Apenas Um Beijo

**Título:** **Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora: **Lab Girl

**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, drama, romance

**Advertências: **Conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores.

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Capítulo: **46/?

**Status: **Em andamento

**Resumo: **Às vezes é preciso dois corações para se chegar ao âmago de uma questão.

**Notas da Autora: **Há uma música especialmente dedicada a este capítulo e eu aconselharia vocês a ouvi-la a partir do ponto indicado no texto. Para quem já quiser ir baixando, aqui está o link (tirem os *):

htt*p:*/*/www.*youtube* .*com*/watch?*v=AaR-rXXG0wM

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_

por Lab Girl

**Parte II:** **O Encontro dos Amantes**

* * *

**#46: Apenas Um Beijo**

* * *

Os olhos dela percorriam na tela do computador as letras do artigo de antropologia forense. Fazia alguns dias que não atuava na área, depois do último caso resolvido não havia surgido nenhuma investigação que precisasse da intervenção do time do Jeffersonian. O que deixava Temperance um pouco frustrada.

Contendo um suspiro, ela clicou no mouse, descendo a página para prosseguir na leitura do artigo. Seus olhos seguiam a ler sem tanto interesse, até que a visão foi interrompida por duas mãos fortes que se apoiaram sobre a mesa, cada uma de um lado do computador.

Ela ergueu os olhos para ver a figura sorridente de seu parceiro.

"Booth!" ela exclamou, surpresa por vê-lo ali sem prévio aviso.

"Temos um caso. Pegue as suas coisas, uma bela ossada nos espera!" ele disse com entusiasmo evidente.

Temperance não foi capaz de conter o próprio sorriso. Depois de dias, um novo caso finalmente! Era disso que estava precisando.

Levantando-se de trás da mesa do escritório, foi seguindo Booth em direção à porta.

"Qual é a situação?" ela foi logo perguntando, interessada nos detalhes do novo caso.

"Encontraram uma ossada aparentemente humana numa área a uns seis quilômetros da cidade. Dois jovens que acampavam por lá toparam com os ossos e chamaram o guarda florestal, que ligou para polícia, que por sua vez chamou o FBI. Ou seja, nós."

"Eu não sou do FBI" ela o corrigiu.

Booth voltou a cabeça para ela. "Claro que é. Você e todos aqui do Jeffersonian são meu pessoal."

Temperance pensou em corrigi-lo novamente e dizer que eram apenas consultores do FBI... mas as palavras morreram diante do sorriso de Booth. Ela sorriu também, sentindo-se de volta aos velhos tempos.

Depois que ela se trocou, vestindo o uniforme de campo, e comunicou à Saroyan que estava a caminho de uma cena de crime, Temperance seguiu Booth até o estacionamento do Jeffersonian e os dois se dirigiram até o local no carro dele. Não demoraram muito a chegar lá. Era uma área pouco afastada da cidade, com algumas árvores e vegetação que atraía turistas e pessoas que gostavam de acampar.

"Os garotos toparam com a ossada logo ali" Booth apontou na direção em que deviam seguir assim que desceram do carro.

Alguns homens do FBI já estavam ali e haviam cercado a área com fitas para que ninguém ultrapassasse o perímetro.

Descendo o terreno escorregadio, ela sentiu a mão de Booth segurar-lhe um dos braços.

"Eu estou bem" ela disse, dirigindo-lhe um olhar breve que dizia que sabia se cuidar.

Ele simplesmente meneou a cabeça e soltou-lhe o braço. "Ok. Só tenha cuidado."

Apesar dessas palavras, Booth se adiantou e passou à frente dela, levantando a fita de proteção para que ela passasse.

Havia um pouco de mato em volta de um pequeno banhado e ela teve que se agachar para ser capaz de ver os ossos. Estreitando os olhos, examinou por alguns segundos, fazendo uma identificação preliminar.

"Homem, caucasiano, entre 20 e 30 anos aproximadamente..."

Enquanto ela ia recitando, Booth escrevia em seu bloco de anotações.

"Não vou ser capaz de analisar mais nada nestas condições. Peça que levem os restos para o Jeffersonian."

"Certo" Booth murmurou, terminando de anotar algo no bloco. Em seguida, ele se aproximou alguns passos dela e Temperance percebeu que o que ele ia dizer a seguir era destinado a ela e ela somente, por isso a aproximação súbita e a voz baixa que veio em seguida. "Então... nosso encontro hoje à noite ainda está de pé?"

Temperance ergueu-se da posição incômoda em que se encontrava, agachada aos pés do banhado. "Claro que sim. Eu disse que iria, não disse?" ela olhou para o parceiro, incapaz de impedir um pequeno sorriso involuntário de se formar no canto de seus lábios.

Booth sorriu, visivelmente animado com a confirmação. Ela então, constrangida com o momento, desviou os olhos dele e se virou na direção do carro. Ele a seguiu e os dois foram para o veículo em um confortável silêncio. Antes de entrar, porém, ele deu as orientações aos agentes do FBI para que levassem a ossada para o laboratório.

Ela foi deixada por Booth no Jeffersonian e passou a tarde debruçada sobre os ossos com a ajuda de seu estagiário Arastoo Vaziri. De modo que as horas correram sem que ela se desse conta. Quando olhou finalmente o relógio, já era noitinha e hora de ir para casa se aprontar para o compromisso com o parceiro.

Por sorte não pegou muito trânsito e chegou em casa em menos de meia hora. Depois de um banho relaxante, ela escolheu um vestido simples, preto, sem mangas e com um discreto decote na região do busto. Como não fazia a menor idéia de onde Booth pretendia levá-la, optou por algo neutro, nem tão elegante nem tão informal, segura de que assim não correria o risco de errar.

No entanto, ao parar diante do espelho do quarto para colocar os brincos que havia escolhido, Temperance suspirou, frustrada. Olhando para o par prateado com um brilho discreto que estava esperando ao lado de sua caixa de joias, ela sentiu sua segurança esvair-se. Pegando os adereços, ela os experimentou, analisando a imagem refletida no espelho.

Ela percebeu, sem muito esforço, como estava preocupada com sua aparência, um nervosismo que realmente não costumava ter, mas que no momento não conseguia evitar. E novamente estava ali, imaginando o que Booth tinha em mente com aquele 'encontro'... os dois já haviam feito sexo – _amor_, ela se corrigiu mentalmente com um sorriso bobo, fitando seu reflexo no espelho. Sim, _fizeram amor..._ e foi uma das melhores experiência de sua vida. Mas ela sempre havia considerado os encontros com o sexo oposto como uma forma de chegar até o intercurso sexual – uma introdução nem sempre necessária, mas comum.

Diante de sua relação com Booth, no entanto, na qual tudo era bem diferente de tudo o que já vivera, ficava imaginando o que ele podia ter em mente, e não podia evitar ficar ansiosa e curiosa.

A campainha soou, tirando-a de seus pensamentos. Ela correu até a porta de entrada e espiou pelo olho mágico... era Booth.

Temperance abriu.

"Oi" ele sorriu. "Nossa, você está... linda!"

Ela reparou na figura do parceiro, impecavelmente vestido numa camisa azul marinho de botões – uma das secretamente preferidas de Temperance – e uma calça social preta, o conjunto deixando-o ainda mais atraente, se aquilo era possível.

"Você está muito atraente" ela devolveu o cumprimento, fazendo-o sorrir, um pouco sem jeito.

Booth então retirou a mão que estava às costas e lhe estendeu uma flor de narciso – as pétalas delicadas incrivelmente brancas.

Temperance olhou nos olhos dele antes de estender uma das mãos, tocando o caule da flor – sua flor preferida.

Seu agradecimento foi em forma de sorriso e ela abriu mais a porta numa indicação para que ele entrasse e a acompanhasse para o interior do apartamento, que ela atravessou, indo em direção à cozinha.

Pegando um copo e enchendo-o com água, Temperance colocou a flor delicada dentro do recipiente e o levou consigo para a sala, onde Booth estava de pé, parado diante de sua estante, olhando alguns livros.

Ela deixou o copo com o narciso no centro da grande mesa de mármore branco, a alguns metros da estante com seus livros e artefatos de todos os cantos do mundo.

Booth então se virou para ela.

"Pronta?" ele perguntou, num tom de voz baixo que a atingiu na nuca, arrepiando sua pele bem ali.

Ela deixou a flor de lado, voltando-se para encará-lo. "Sim..."

Ele voltou a sorrir, uma das mãos tocando a dela, os dedos deslizando e se entrelaçando aos dela. Temperance não só permitiu o gesto, como o apreciou.

"Então vamos" Booth murmurou.

"Para onde?" ela perguntou, curiosa.

"Ah! Isso é uma surpresa" ele disse, com uma pitada de diversão na voz.

Temperance suspirou, deixando-se guiar por ele na direção da porta do apartamento. "Eu não gosto de surpresas."

"É claro que gosta" ele falou, divertido. "Todo mundo gosta de surpresas."

"Não gosto de ser mantida em suspense" ela insistiu, pegando a bolsa que havia deixado sobre um aparador.

"Não estou fazendo suspense. Você vai saber para onde vamos assim que chegarmos lá" Booth deu uma piscadela.

Ela revirou os olhos enquanto ele trancava a porta, os dois já do lado de fora.

"Vamos lá, Bones! Confie em mim" ele disse, encostando carinhosamente um dedo na ponta do nariz dela.

"Eu confio em você, Booth" ela murmurou, séria. "Sempre."

As palavras pareceram mexer com ele. Ela o observou atentamente, os olhos brilhando enquanto a fitava, e então Booth deixou o dedo que lhe tocava o nariz cair e aproximou o rosto lentamente.

Sentindo o pulso acelerar, Temperance fechou os olhos, recebendo um beijo suave sobre uma das faces.

O contato foi mais rápido do que ela esperava, mas não menos satisfatório. Afastando-se, Booth sorriu, puxando-a pela mão até o elevador.

* * *

~.~

* * *

O restaurante era discreto e agradável, longe da região que seus amigos e conhecidos costumavam frequentar – e, mais importante, a conta caberia no bolso de Seeley Booth.

Ele estava feliz por tê-la ali, à sua frente, do outro lado da mesa, real e linda... tão linda! Num encontro com ele. De todos os caras de Washington. De todos os caras do mundo! Era _ele_ quem estava ali, com _ela_.

Os acordes de uma nova canção se iniciavam e Seeley foi levado pela atmosfera que, se ele tivesse encomendado, não seria tão perfeita. Uma noite especial, sem dúvida. Uma noite muito melhor do que ele havia imaginado ao propor a ela um encontro.

_Lying here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings_

_when it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

_Deitado aqui com você tão junto a mim_

_É complicado resistir a esses sentimentos_

_quando é tão difícil respirar_

_Preso neste momento_

_Preso em seu sorriso_

O jantar tinha sido delicioso, a sobremesa estava maravilhosa, a música ambiente perfeita, e a companhia ideal. E pensar que, numa hora dessas, se as coisas tivessem transcorrido um milímetro diferente, ela estaria do outro lado do mundo, e não naquela mesa.

"Obrigado" ele se pegou dizendo, os olhos sobre ela.

"Por quê?" Brennan perguntou, surpresa.

"Por estar aqui. Comigo. No país e, mais exatamente, neste restaurante."

Por um instante ela pareceu não saber o que dizer. Como uma menina, brincou com a colher no prato de sobremesa. "Eu não poderia ter ido. Você sabe" então ela ergueu os olhos para ele outra vez. "Não depois do que aconteceu entre nós..."

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_It's so hard to hold back_

_when I'm holdin' you in my arms_

_But we don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow_

_Eu nunca me abri com ninguém _

_É tão difícil segurar_

_quando estou com você nos meus braços_

_Mas não precisamos apressar isto_

_Vamos devagar_

Sentindo um pequeno calor no peito, Seeley meneou a cabeça em sinal de compreensão. "Eu não tinha certeza de qual seria a sua decisão, no final. Se você iria mesmo partir ou... se ficaria aqui" ele a fitou nos olhos. "Mas, no fundo, tinha esperança de que ficasse."

O olhar azul e penetrante dela brilhou por alguns segundos, e uma pequena sombra de sorriso tocou os lábios delicados.

Mas então, Brennan abaixou a cabeça, olhando para o doce que ainda não terminara de comer, e ele não pôde mais ver-lhe os olhos, porém teve a certeza de que o brilho repentino havia desaparecido, assim como a sombra de sorriso.

"Booth..." ela começou, o tom mais sério. "Ainda não falamos sobre como as coisas entre nós ficam agora."

O som da música tocando simplesmente se perdeu ao fundo. E Seeley não ouviu mais nada além da questão pairando entre os dois naquele momento.

"Como ficamos?" ele devolveu, alcançando a mão dela sobre a mesa, o que a fez erguer o rosto para encará-lo. "Ficamos bem. Como parceiros, como amigos. Como sempre fomos."

Ele queria assegurá-la de que nada mudaria substancialmente no relacionamento dos dois. Mas soube de imediato que suas palavras ainda não eram o suficiente para sanar as dúvidas que pairavam na mente brilhante dela.

"Mas agora... está diferente" ela disse, encarando as mãos unidas dos dois em cima da mesa.

Seeley logo entendeu que ela não estava sabendo como se explicar melhor, mas compreendia o que ela queria dizer. Deslizando o polegar pelos dedos da parceira, ele sorriu.

"Vamos com calma, Bones" ele murmurou. "Vamos agindo naturalmente e deixando que tudo siga seu curso... incluindo nosso relacionamento."

"Mas existem coisas com as quais vamos ter de lidar, mais cedo ou mais tarde" ela ponderou. "Nossa parceria. Trabalhamos juntos, afinal."

"E vamos continuar parceiros" ele garantiu.

"E o FBI?" ela perguntou, como se fosse óbvio. "Existe uma política de não confraternização entre agentes e consultores, você mesmo me disse."

Sem querer, ele sorriu. Ela se lembrava daquelas suas palavras. Ele as havia dito havia tantos anos... quando se conheceram, ainda no primeiro caso que investigaram juntos. Parecia tão distante e, ao mesmo tempo, tão recente aquele dia.

"Booth, eu não quero deixar de ser sua parceira" ela disse com genuína aflição, apertando a mão dele.

Seeley retribuiu o aperto com segurança. "Ninguém vai nos separar, Bones. Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer."

"Mas se alguém do FBI souber que estamos aqui... assim..." ela deslizou a mão delicadamente para fora do toque dele.

O agente balançou a cabeça, buscando a mão dela de volta. Então, sorriu. "Você nunca vai deixar de ser minha parceira, Bones. Aconteça o que acontecer. De uma forma ou de outra."

Ele não sabia se suas palavras estavam sendo bem entendidas por ela, se Brennan conseguia compreender o significado sutil do que queria dizer, mas, de qualquer forma, ela lhe sorriu, e isso bastou por aquele momento.

"Confie em mim, Bones. Tudo vai continuar bem. O que temos..." ele disse finalmente, "...é nosso."

"E o que é nosso fica entre nós" ela meneou a cabeça de leve.

Seeley sentiu o coração se aquecer. Tantas coisas que se haviam passado entre eles, tantas palavras ditas... e ela ainda se lembrava de todas.

"Sim. Exatamente" ele sorriu.

Ficando séria novamente, mas já sem a sombra de angústia que a dominava segundos atrás, Brennan o encarou. "Eu prezo muito a nossa parceria. O que construímos ao longo dos anos. Acima de tudo."

"Eu sei" Seeley meneou a cabeça.

Ele estava feliz e preenchido com a informação de que ela prezava tanto a parceria dos dois.

"Mas, se estamos juntos agora, romanticamente falando..." Brennan prosseguiu, "Vou ter que abrir mão de auxiliar você nas investigações."

"Não será preciso se não contarmos a ninguém" Seeley piscou.

Brennan pareceu então compreender que ele estava propondo que guardassem segredo e um brilho de empolgação tomou conta dos olhos dela. "Vamos viver um romance em segredo?"

Ele não pôde deixar de rir do entusiasmo quase infantil da parceira, piscando. "É isso aí! Como nos filmes."

O sorriso que ela deu em seguida fez cada segundo da noite valer a pena.

* * *

~.~

* * *

Depois que os dois terminaram a sobremesa Booth a levou para dar uma volta num parque que ficava a duas quadras do restaurante. A noite estava bonita, estrelada e com uma brisa calma que assanhava de leve os cabelos castanhos de Temperance.

Booth parou um momento para afastar uma mecha de seu rosto e ela sorriu, agradecida. Os dois caminharam por mais alguns minutos, trocando informações sobre como havia se desenvolvido aquele lado da cidade.

Quando se deu conta de que o tempo estava passando e lembrou-se de que trabalhavam no dia seguinte, ele então anunciou que a levaria para casa. Temperance não conseguiu evitar a sensação de desapontamento por um instante, mas em seguida concordou que precisavam levantar cedo.

Voltaram para o carro e Booth a deixou em casa em pouco tempo. Ele desceu do veículo e fez questão de acompanhá-la até a porta do apartamento.

Após abrir a porta de casa, Temperance virou-se para ele, sorrindo. "A noite foi extremamente agradável."

De repente, ela percebeu um som ao fundo... uma música que tocava no apartamento em frente ao seu. Não estava alto, mas, devido ao silêncio no corredor, era possível escutar a canção. Ela sorriu sem querer ao perceber que era uma das que haviam tocado no restaurante.

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_It's never felt so real_

_No, it's never felt so right_

_Eu sei que se dermos um pouco de tempo a isto_

_Apenas vamos nos aproximar mais do amor que queremos encontrar_

_Nunca foi tão real_

_Não, nunca foi tão certo_

Ele apoiou o braço no batente da porta, bem acima da cabeça dela e sorriu. "Eu disse que você não ia se arrepender de aceitar meu convite."

"E não me arrependi. Nem um pouco" Temperance respondeu, os olhos presos aos dele.

Ela sentiu uma fisgada e um desejo súbito de ser beijada. Parecendo ler seus pensamentos, Booth se aproximou e ela fechou os olhos – seus lábios se tocaram. Ele segurou seu rosto com uma das mãos. Suas bocas se reconheceram e se saudaram numa união calorosa.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No, I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright_

_With just a kiss goodnight_

_Apenas um beijo em seus lábios sob a luz do luar_

_Apenas um toque do fogo que arde tão brilhante_

_Não, eu não quero estragar isto_

_Eu não quero ir longe demais_

_Apenas um lance no escuro que você deve ser_

_A pessoa por quem eu estive esperando a minha vida toda_

_Então, meu bem, está tudo bem_

_Com apenas um beijo de boa noite_

Temperance levou a mão até o pescoço dele, aprofundando mais o beijo. Ela sentiu o coração bater mais rápido e uma fisgada inconfundível entre suas pernas.

Eles se afastaram para respirar e ela começou a puxá-lo para dentro do apartamento. Booth recuou, no entanto. Ela o encarou, confusa.

"Pensei que..." ela começou a dizer.

"Hoje não" ele sorriu, deslizando um polegar sobre o lábio inferior dela – o que a fez estremecer.

Seu estômago pareceu afundar um instante. Mas ele acariciou sua face e ela fechou os olhos diante do carinho suave.

_No, I don't want to say goodnight_

_I know it's time to leave_

_But you'll be in my dreams_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

_Não, eu não quero dizer boa noite_

_Eu sei que é hora de ir_

_Mas você vai estar em meus sonhos_

_Esta noite_

_Esta noite_

_Esta noite..._

"Lembra do que eu disse no Diner, Bones? E hoje no restaurante? Sobre levarmos as coisas com calma?" Booth murmurou, arrepiando a pele dela com a voz grave e rouca.

Temperance tornou a abrir os olhos para fitá-lo. Tão lindo... sorrindo para ela.

A música continuava tocando ao fundo, como se fizesse parte daquele cenário. E, pela primeira vez, ela pareceu prestar atenção ao que a canção dizia... e como tudo parecia se encaixar tão bem ao momento.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No, I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright_

_Let's do this right_

_With just a kiss goodnight_

_With a kiss goodnight_

_Kiss goodnight_

_Apenas um beijo em seus lábios sob a luz do luar_

_Apenas um toque do fogo que arde tão brilhante_

_Não, eu não quero estragar isto_

_Eu não quero ir longe demais_

_Apenas um lance no escuro que você deve ser_

_A pessoa por quem eu estive esperando a minha vida toda_

_Então, meu bem, está tudo bem_

_Vamos fazer do jeito certo_

_Com apenas um beijo de boa noite_

_Um beijo de boa noite_

_Beijo de boa noite..._

"Boa noite, Bones" ele sussurrou, beijando sua bochecha.

Ela sentiu um novo arrepio... delicioso.

Booth foi saindo, afastando-se na direção do elevador. Mas não entrou nele sem antes se virar e lançar-lhe um último sorriso.

Temperance sorriu de volta, sentindo o coração batendo forte.

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Um pouco de romance para nós que esperamos tanto por isto... na série e nesta fanfic *.***

**Até o próximo capítulo #beijodaLab**


	47. Sinal De Chuva

**Título:** **Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora: **Lab Girl

**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, drama, romance

**Advertências: **Conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores.

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Capítulo: **47/?

**Status: **Em andamento

**Resumo: **Às vezes é preciso dois corações para se chegar ao âmago de uma questão.

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_

por Lab Girl

**Parte II:** **O Encontro dos Amantes**

* * *

**#47: Sinal de Chuva**

* * *

Temperance levantou mais cedo do que o habitual, sentindo-se surpreendentemente bem disposta. A memória do encontro da noite anterior com Booth a acompanhou durante o banho, durante o trajeto até o Jeffersonian. E só deu trégua no momento em que ela pisou os pés na plataforma do laboratório e saudou seu estagiário, o senhor Vaziri, e os dois se debruçaram sobre os ossos do caso mais recente.

"Pelo trauma na região occipital direita é possível concluir que a causa da morte foi o golpe que produziu esta fissura no osso" ela apontou o que via para o estagiário.

"O dano causado ao osso é bem contundente" Vaziri observou, atento. "Já comecei a trabalhar ontem para encontrar a possível arma do crime."

"Ótimo, continue nisso, senhor Vaziri. Eu vou avisar o Booth."

"Claro" Vaziri meneou a cabeça, voltando sua atenção ao trabalho.

Temperance deixou a plataforma forense e retirou o jaleco, caminhando, decidida, em direção a seu escritório. Uma olhada rápida no relógio informou que já era nove da manhã, e seu estômago informou que ainda não havia comido nada. Uma voz de repreensão, muito parecida com a de Booth, soou em sua mente.

Com um sorriso involuntário, ela pegou a bolsa sobre a cadeira e saiu. Estava tudo sob controle, ela confiava na habilidade do sr. Vaziri para encontrar a arma do crime. Afinal, não era um caso dos mais complicados. Pela sua experiência, tudo se resolveria em mais um dia ou dois no que dependesse das análises forenses. O resto ficaria nas mãos experientes de Booth, que com sua ajuda chegaria ao responsável pelo assassinato da vítima antes do fim da semana. De modo que uma pausa para o café não seria má ideia.

Dirigindo-se ao Royal Diner, Temperance pediu uma omelete simples e um suco de laranja. Normalmente ela comia ali na companhia de Booth, o que a fez lembrar-se dele novamente, e em especial da noite anterior.

Então uma ideia súbita fez surgir um sorriso em seu rosto. Ao terminar de comer ela se levantou, indo até o balcão da lanchonete e pedindo dois copos de café para viagem.

O caminho até o prédio do FBI a pé não era longo, apenas algumas quadras, e Temperance aproveitou o tempo para observar o movimento das ruas da capital, o que raramente se permitia.

Dez minutos depois ela estava saindo do elevador e entrando no escritório do parceiro, que estava muito compenetrado analisando alguns papéis.

"Bom dia!" a saudação de Temperance o fez erguer os olhos para vê-la parar diante de sua mesa.

Um sorriso se abriu no rosto de Booth em questão de segundos. "Bones!"

Ela estendeu um dos copos de café que segurava para o parceiro, sentando-se no canto da mesa dele – o que pareceu tirar toda a atenção de Booth dos arquivos que analisava pouco antes dela chegar.

"Bom dia" ela finalmente respondeu, sorrindo.

"Ótimo dia" ele acrescentou sem deixar de encará-la.

"Como está indo com o rol de suspeitos?" Temperance abriu a tampa do copo e bebericou seu café.

"Tenho alguns em potencial para checar. Pretendendo ir à casa de um deles nesta mesma tarde. Me acompanha?"

"Sim" ela disse antes de bebericar novamente o café.

Booth finalmente abriu a própria bebida e tomou um gole. "E então? A que devo a honra da sua visita sem prévio aviso?"

"Eu queria informar que a causa da morte foi um golpe desferido na região da cabeça da vítima. O senhor Vaziri ainda está trabalhando na arma do crime."

"Geralmente você me informa a respeito dessas coisas por telefone" Booth comentou. "Não que eu esteja me queixando da sua aparição surpresa aqui na minha sala" ele sorriu para ela.

Temperance repousou seu copo de café sobre a mesa do parceiro, desviando os olhos dele por um instante.

"Bom, eu queria informar você sobre isso. E também..." ela voltou a encará-lo "...dizer que a noite passada foi o melhor encontro que tive em anos."

Um novo sorriso tocou os lábios de Booth. Pelo o que ela sabia decifrar do parceiro, ele se sentia bem, muito bem com o cumprimento.

"E esse foi apenas o primeiro" ele deu uma piscadela, tornando a beber do café.

Ela sorriu.

* * *

~.~

* * *

A tarde foi proveitosa. A visita à casa do principal suspeito se mostrou essencial – o sujeito não só tropeçou em algumas respostas como uma providencial ligação de Arastoo Vaziri enquanto ainda estavam na casa do suspeito informou a Brennan que a arma do crime tinha sido um machado cego. Não foi difícil para Seeley achar a porta que dava para o sótão, onde o homem havia guardado a ferramenta, ainda com manchas de sangue.

Era ótima a sensação de fechar mais um caso, em especial tão rapidamente. E era em clima de dever cumprido que ele estava voltando à sua sala no prédio do FBI, preparando-se para ligar para Caroline e informá-la de tudo.

Antes que pudesse alcançar o telefone, porém, seu celular tocou no bolso do paletó. Retirando o aparelho, Seeley viu o nome do avô no visor.

"Oi, Pops!" ele o saudou alegremente, começando a organizar os papéis que havia deixado desordenados pela manhã.

_"Seeley, eu preciso falar com você"_ a voz de Hank era séria, nem mesmo chamara o neto pelo apelido de infância.

"Eu já estava planejando visitá-lo no final de semana."

_"Eu preciso ver você já."_

Percebendo que havia algo sério ali, Seeley apertou o telefone e parou de remexer nos papéis que estava organizando, sua atenção completamente voltada para a ligação.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Pops?" ele perguntou, preocupado. "Você está bem? Está tudo bem com o senhor?"

_"Está tudo bem comigo, Seeley"_ Hank respondeu do outro lado.

Mas o agente percebeu a seriedade incomum na voz do avô.

"Tudo bem, eu vou largar o expediente agora e vou encontrá-lo na casa de repouso."

_"Não"_ Hank apressou-se em dizer. _"Encontre-me no Founding Fathers."_

"Ok" Seeley respondeu, seriamente desconfiado. "Chego em dez minutos."

_"Estou esperando você"_ o avô disse antes de desligar.

Seeley guardou o telefone celular de volta no bolso do paletó com uma sensação estranha... algo estava acontecendo. Se não era nada com seu avô, então só podia ser com Jared. O irmão devia ter se metido em uma nova encrenca.

Bufando, ele pegou as chaves do carro e saiu, deixando a sala rumo ao elevador. O trajeto até o restaurante foi feito com diversos pensamentos revolvendo sua mente enquanto tentava adivinhar o que estaria se passando para que o avô tivesse saído da casa de repouso e lhe telefonado querendo vê-lo de imediato.

Ao estacionar próximo ao _Founding Fathers_, Seeley teve a lembrança de ligar rapidamente para Caroline e informar sobre o encerramento do caso, prometendo um relatório com as conclusões até o fim da noite.

Quando terminou a ligação, ele suspirou e deixou o carro, caminhando até o restaurante. Ele logo avistou o avô sentado numa das mesas do fundo, perto da janela. Caminhou até lá.

"Pops" ele chamou o avô, que de imediato levou os olhos até ele.

Seeley puxou uma das cadeiras da mesa, sentando-se à frente de Hank.

"O que foi? O que o Jared aprontou agora?"

"Seu irmão não fez nada, Seeley" Hank respondeu calmamente.

Mas Seeley viu nos olhos do homem mais velho uma seriedade que conhecia muito bem. Seu avô raramente o chamava pelo primeiro nome, e muito menos ficava tão sério daquela maneira, a não ser quando algo realmente importante estava acontecendo.

"Se não é nada com você nem com o Jared..." Seeley começou, tentando imaginar do que podia se tratar.

"O seu pai" Hank soltou de inopino.

Seeley sentiu o estômago se afundar de repente. "O quê?" ele piscou, encarando o avô.

"Seu pai, Seeley" Hank tornou a repetir, as palavras causando um impacto ainda maior sobre a mente já confusa do agente.

"O que temele?" Seeley perguntou, tentando passar desinteresse na voz.

"Entraram em contato comigo esta manhã..." Hank começou a dizer.

"Quem? _Ele_?"

"...do Hospital Geral da Filadélfia."

Por um instante Seeley perdeu o ar. Tentou falar, mas sua voz saiu estrangulada, quase inaudível. "Hospi... tal?"

"Joseph está internado há duas semanas. Ele entrou em situação crítica na noite passada."

Só então Seeley notou que os olhos do avô estavam vermelhos. Ele sentiu a mente girar rápido demais por alguns segundos. Teve de se segurar à mesa enquanto tentava controlar a respiração.

"O que ele tem?" finalmente foi capaz de perguntar, encarando o avô.

"Está muito doente. Disseram que ele deu entrada com um quadro avançado de cirrose hepática."

"Claro!" Seeley bufou, rindo ironicamente.

Mas ao ver a dor genuína refletida nos olhos de Hank, sentiu-se culpado por tal reação. Retomou a seriedade.

O avô tornou a falar. "Disseram que não sabem quanto tempo mais lhe resta... e que ele pediu muito para falar com os filhos."

Olhando para o avô, o agente sentiu os olhos marejarem. Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Seeley..." Hank tentou argumentar.

"Não, Pops. Eu não vou vê-lo" respondeu, decidido.

Seu peito se apertava, ele sentia dificuldade em respirar. Forçou uma inspiração a fim de afastar a ardência dos olhos.

"Seeley, é o seu pai."

"Não..." ele sussurrou, ainda balançando a cabeça.

"Ele está morrendo" Hank disse as palavras com dor visível e uma lágrima caiu do canto de um dos olhos azuis.

Seeley não conseguiu mais... ele se levantou, deixando o avô para trás, saindo do restaurante e ganhando a rua.

O ar pareceu arder quando entrou em seus pulmões. Respirar ficou repentinamente doloroso. Ele foi andando, juntando-se às pessoas na calçada, mas alheio aos sons de vozes, carros e ruídos urbanos, que pareciam ficar tão abafados ao fundo de sua mente... como o trovão que ressoou no alto do céu recém escurecido.

Seeley continuou andando, sempre em frente, sem olhar para trás. Como havia feito esses anos todos em sua vida.

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Acho que por essa ninguém esperava, não é mesmo?**

**Em breve vai chover na nossa fic. Mas não se preocupem, providenciarei abrigo para nossos ****protagonistas amados.**

**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!**


	48. Depois Da Tempestade, A Temperança

**Título:** **Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora: **Lab Girl

**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, drama, romance

**Advertências: **Conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores.

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Capítulo: **48/?

**Status: **Em andamento

**Resumo: **Às vezes é preciso dois corações para se chegar ao âmago de uma questão.

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_

por Lab Girl

**Parte II:** **O Encontro dos Amantes**

* * *

**#48: Depois Da Tempestade, A Temperança****  
**

* * *

Temperance Brennan encontrou Booth em sua sala no FBI.

Todos os agentes do andar já haviam deixado o edifício àquela hora da noite. A chuva inesperada também havia espantado aqueles que conseguiram terminar o serviço burocrático do dia mais cedo.

O escritório de Booth estava no escuro. Ela levou a mão à porta, que se abriu.

Temperance sabia que o encontraria ali. Hank havia lhe telefonado uma hora antes dizendo que Booth precisava muito dela e pedindo que ela o procurasse imediatamente. O senhor não havia entrado em detalhes, apenas pedido que ela procurasse o neto o quanto antes porque Booth realmente precisava dela.

Atendendo ao chamado, a primeira coisa que ela havia feito fora telefonar para o celular de Booth. Desligado. Então, ela tentou o apartamento dele. O _Royal Diner_. _Founding Fathers_.

Em nenhum desses lugares encontrou o parceiro. Foi então que, antes de ligar para Hank para pedir maiores explicações, ela se lembrou – o prédio do FBI. Era o único lugar onde Booth poderia estar.

E ela não errou.

Ele estava sentado no chão do escritório escuro, mergulhado no silêncio, a única exceção feita pelo barulho da chuva batendo contra os vidros das janelas.

"Booth" ela chamou e se aproximou do canto onde ele estava encolhido contra a parede, as pernas dobradas, coladas ao peito, a cabeça baixa e apoiada sobre os joelhos.

Ele não ergueu os olhos para ela. Sequer esboçou alguma reação à sua súbita entrada. Temperance, no entanto, sabia que ele havia notado sua presença ali antes mesmo que ela dissesse o nome dele.

Mas Booth estava fechado. Ela percebeu logo que era algo realmente sério. Em cinco anos ela nunca o vira daquele jeito.

E isso a preocupou. Ela sentiu o peito se constringir.

Então se aproximou mais dele.

"Booth" ela o chamou outra vez.

E atreveu-se a tocá-lo. Sua mão pousou sobre um dos braços dele. O gesto fez Booth finalmente erguer a cabeça e levantar os olhos para ela. E o que Temperance viu teria sido capaz de fazer seu coração se partir – se aquilo fosse possível.

Ele estava chorando... lágrimas desciam pelo rosto tão perfeito. Ela pôde ver por causa do brilho das luzes noturnas que entravam pelas janelas.

Temperance não resistiu à urgência de abraçá-lo. Sentando no chão, ao lado dele, ela envolveu o quanto conseguiu do corpo do parceiro com os braços.

Booth então se soltou, as pernas escorregando, os braços puxando-a para ele. E ele desabou... soluçando sobre ela, como Temperance nunca poderia imaginar um dia vê-lo fazer.

Ele estava chorando de verdade, dolorosamente.

Ela sentiu o próprio choro vir, sem que pudesse evitar. Seus olhos arderam e algumas lágrimas deslizaram por sua face. Virando o rosto, beijou os cabelos de Booth. Sua mão deslizou pelas costas dele, numa tentativa de carinho e conforto.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela sentiu os tremores do corpo dele começarem a diminuir... aos poucos Booth foi retomando o controle e, por fim, ela o ouviu fungar antes de se afastar de seu corpo.

Ele levou as mãos ao rosto, secando-o. Ela o observou em silêncio por um breve instante antes de finalmente perguntar. "Booth, o que houve?"

O parceiro levantou os olhos para ela.

"Estou bem agora" ele sussurrou, retomando a postura.

Mas ela sabia que ele mentia.

"Booth, eu nunca vi você assim... está me preocupando de verdade."

Ele ainda a mirou por alguns instantes, sem dizer nada. Levantou-se do chão e virou-lhe as costas, andando até a janela.

"Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Estou bem, já disse" ele respondeu, a voz baixa, mas carregada de uma frieza que a incomodou.

Temperance levantou-se do chão também, ficando de pé atrás dele. "Você sempre insistiu para que eu me abrisse. Para que expusesse os meus sentimentos. E agora está dando as costas para mim."

O que disse pareceu mexer com ele. Booth virou-se devagar, até finalmente encará-la. Ele tinha os olhos vermelhos, um semblante de tristeza e angústia.

"Me desculpe" ele murmurou de repente. "Você tem razão. Eu lhe peço para fazer uma coisa e faço justamente o contrário com você."

"Eu só quero ajudar, Booth" ela disse suavemente. "Eu me importo com você e me preocupa vê-lo neste estado. Eu sei que algo está acontecendo, não minta para mim."

Ele meneou a cabeça de leve.

Temperance então rompeu a distância entre eles, cortando os passos que os separavam.

"O que aconteceu, Booth?" ela segurou o braço dele gentilmente.

Booth desceu o olhar para sua mão que o tocava, em seguida fechou os olhos, inspirando.

"Meu pai" ele disse, num murmúrio.

"O que tem o seu pai?" ela perguntou, incentivando-o a falar.

"Ele está muito doente..." a voz de Booth saiu embargada, os olhos ainda presos à mão dela que o tocava no braço. "Ele está morrendo e quer me ver."

Temperance então compreendeu tudo. A ligação de Hank. A forma como encontrou Booth ali no escritório... o descontrole emocional do parceiro.

Sua mão que segurava o braço dele concedeu-lhe um apertou leve. "E você? Quer vê-lo?"

Booth levou os olhos ao rosto dela. Ele a encarou por um instante antes de responder num sussurro. "Eu não sei."

"Não sabe?" ela segurou-lhe o outro braço com a mão.

"Eu não sei mais..." ele suspirou, o olhar se abaixando, rompendo contato com o dela. "Até hoje eu diria com convicção que eu nunca mais queria vê-lo. Até hoje..."

Temperance deslizou ambas as mãos pelos braços dele, subindo até os ombros largos. O gesto o fez olhar para ela novamente.

"Eu não sou nada boa em aconselhamentos, e você sabe disto" ela falou com toda a sinceridade. "Mas se eu tivesse que lhe dar um conselho, diria o que você sempre me disse... siga o seu coração."

Os olhos dele se iluminaram por um instante. Ela viu o pequeno sorriso se formar no rosto angustiado do parceiro. E seu coração saltou uma batida.

"Obrigado" ele sussurrou, segurando uma de suas mãos com a dele.

Ela sorriu de leve, envolvendo-o num abraço quente. Booth se deixou envolver, segurando-a pelas costas, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Temperance deslizou os dedos pela nuca do parceiro, afundando-os por entre os cabelos escuros.

* * *

~.~

* * *

No dia seguinte a chuva se foi, porém o tempo não se abriu tão depressa. A manhã passou nublada, carregada de incerteza.

Seeley apegou-se à desculpa do relatório do último caso para evitar tomar uma decisão sobre a questão pendente em sua vida.

Hank havia telefonado para dizer que estava partindo para a Filadélfia; não perguntou se ele também pretendia ir. Simplesmente comunicou a partida. Embora, nas entrelinhas, Seeley soubesse que o avô esperava ouvir que ele havia decidido partir. Porém, apenas disse a Hank que estava ocupado finalizando sua última investigação. Simples assim. Fácil assim. Trabalho era algo importante, uma desculpa perfeita. E foi essa a desculpa que deu a seu avô.

A si mesmo Seeley deu a desculpa de que não podia se ausentar da cidade até concluir o relatório prometido a Caroline – que ele devia ter feito na noite passada, mas, com os acontecimentos inesperados, acabou não fazendo.

E ele adiou tomar qualquer decisão até a hora do almoço, quando finalmente terminou o relatório.

Mas aí, quando houve tempo para pensar e decidir, ele disse a si mesmo que precisava esperar o julgamento do caso, pois teria que depor como o agente responsável pela investigação, o que o impediria de ir ver o pai, de qualquer modo.

Mas, bem no fundo de si, Booth sabia que todas essas eram desculpas rasas para continuar se mantendo à margem do que passara os últimos anos evitando – um encontro com o pai e com o passado.

Quando Brennan ligou esperando almoçar com ele, Seeley achou que a companhia dela seria perfeita para aliviar um pouco seus pensamentos conturbados. E ele estava certo. Eles haviam se encontrado no National Mall e caminhado até uma área arborizada com bancos, onde comeram das caixas de comida chinesa que compraram no caminho.

Ela não tocou no assunto da noite anterior, nem de seu pai, pelo que Seeley foi grato. Porém, não pôde deixar de se lembrar do que a parceira havia lhe dito... _seguir o coração._Era o que ele havia feito sempre. Errando ou acertando, suas decisões mais importantes sempre haviam sido tomadas segundo o que sentia. Não seria justo nem verdadeiro de sua parte não decidir assim agora.

Quando Seeley trouxe o assunto à tona dizendo que, na verdade, estava se sentindo confuso demais para decidir qualquer coisa a respeito e perguntando o que aquele encontro poderia lhe trazer de bom, Brennan, mais uma vez, disse algo que fez suas dúvidas se calarem...

_"Você nunca vai saber se não for até lá."_

Seeley havia olhado para ela, vendo a verdade das palavras brilhando nos olhos imensamente azuis. Ele só saberia o que aquele encontro com o pai traria se fosse até lá.

E Seeley precisava saber. Por seu avô.

Hank dissera que não havia muito tempo...

Seeley podia ter suas diferenças com o pai mas, no fundo... _droga!_No fundo ele amava o homem que lhe dera a vida. Tinha boas lembranças de seu pai, poucas, era certo, mas muito boas. Quando Joseph cantava com ele na barbearia enquanto limpava o chão no final do expediente. Quando o pai o havia ensinado a jogar baseball. Quando seu velho o levou àquela final do seu time. Eram boas lembranças. Que Seeley nunca iria esquecer.

E era em nome dessas lembranças e em nome de Hank que iria procurar Joseph e ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Não tinha nada a perder, afinal. Sua inocência e suas ilusões já haviam ficado à beira do caminho fazia muito, muito tempo.

Foi assim, refletindo sobre tudo isso, que Seeley viu-se perguntando à parceira se ela poderia acompanhá-lo na viagem até a Filadélfia. Para sua surpresa, ela prontamente respondera, "Claro" com um meneio. E ele se sentiu mais forte para enfrentar o que estava por vir.

Foi assim que, no fim da tarde, após apresentar seu relatório do último caso à Caroline e à Cullen, pediu alguns dias de licença do serviço. Brennan havia feito o mesmo no Jeffersonian, e Booth se via no momento terminando de arrumar sua mala para pegar o próximo avião rumo ao lugar onde nascera e crescera.

Batidas na porta de seu apartamento romperam seus pensamentos quando ele fechou o zíper da mala. Seeley caminhou até a entrada e se sentiu melhor ao ver o rosto do outro lado. _Bones_. Com uma mochila de viagem nas costas.

"Tudo pronto?" ela perguntou.

Ele meneou a cabeça positivamente. "Vou pegar minha mala."

Dizendo isso, ele atravessou a sala de volta ao quarto. Brennan entrou no apartamento e fechou a porta. "Ainda temos meia hora antes de termos de sair para o aeroporto. Quer parar em algum lugar para comer alguma coisa?"

"Não" ele respondeu, já voltando à sala com sua mala.

Seeley parou diante dela.

"Obrigado por estar indo comigo" ele disse, olhando-a nos olhos. "Saiba que é significa muito pra mim."

"Eu sei" ela murmurou, sem deixar de encará-lo.

Seus olhares se prenderam por mais alguns segundos. Até que Seeley fechou a pequena distância entre eles aproximando seus rostos. Brennan fechou os olhos e ele fez o mesmo, seus lábios se tocando de leve, a princípio... até que o beijo se tornou mais palpável.

Ela deslizou uma das mãos pelo seu pescoço, os dedos roçando-lhe a nuca. Seeley então deixou um dos braços envolvê-la pela cintura, trazendo o corpo macio um pouco mais perto do seu.

Suas respirações se misturaram, e o tempo, por breves instantes, pareceu parar. Mas a realidade ainda estava ali, e a mão firme de Brennan em seu peito, empurrando-o de leve, o fez se dar conta disso.

O beijo se quebrou.

Ele ofegou. Ela também.

"Booth..."

"Humm?" Seeley gemeu.

"O voo" Brennan tamborilou os dedos contra seu peito. "Temos que ir para o aeroporto."

Ele preferia ficar e fazer amor com ela noite adentro, só para recomeçar tudo na manhã seguinte, atravessando a tarde. Mas ele sabia que não era o momento. Ele havia prometido a ela ir devagar, não queria que Brennan confundisse seu desejo por ela com o amor que sentia... precisava ensinar a ela o que era um relacionamento de verdade. E isso demandava tempo e paciência.

Além do mais, havia seu avô... não podia decepcioná-lo. Hank esperava que ele aparecesse naquela hospital na Filadélfia. Era o último lugar onde Seeley queria estar. Mas era preciso. Devia a isso ao homem que o criara, que o fizera o homem que era hoje. E devia isso a si mesmo, a suas boas memórias de menino.

Suspirando, ele pegou a mão de Brennan na sua, meneando a cabeça. "Vamos."

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Vocês me emocionam com esses comentários preciosos que têm me mandado *.***

**Ainda bem que gostaram do capítulo passado, apesar da surpresa triste que veio com ele. Tomara que continuem gostando da história, esta segunda parte traz emoções diferentes da primeira, mas que vêm para solidificar a relação de B&B.**

**Obrigada mesmo por me brindarem lendo e comentando tão carinhosamente este meu trabalho =* **


	49. Encontro Com O Passado

**Título:** **Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora: **Lab Girl

**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, drama, romance

**Advertências: **Conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores.

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Capítulo: **49/?

**Status: **Em andamento

**Resumo: **Às vezes é preciso dois corações para se chegar ao âmago de uma questão.

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_

por Lab Girl

**Parte II:** **O Encontro dos Amantes**

* * *

**#49: Encontro Com O Passado**

* * *

Seeley Booth inspirou fundo ao chegar no segundo piso do Hospital Geral da Philadelphia. Agora que estava ali, ele começava a sentir um certo frio no estômago, questionando-se se realmente havia tomado a decisão acertada. Mil coisas haviam lhe passado pela cabeça antes de decidir embarcar num avião. No entanto, naquele momento, enquanto atravessava o corredor na direção do quarto onde a recepcionista informara que Joseph Booth estava, as incertezas voltavam a assolar sua mente.

Podia sentir as palmas de suas mãos suadas, o estômago se apertando. Brennan havia achado melhor que ele entrasse sozinho. E ele sabia que isso realmente era algo que precisava encarar por si mesmo. O simples fato de ela ter ido até lá com ele, de tê-lo acompanhado nessa viagem já era o bastante. Uma fonte de forças sem a qual, ele sabia, não teria chegado tão longe.

E, no momento, faltavam apenas mais alguns passos. Seeley não sabia o que o esperava. Ou temia saber.

Ao alcançar a porta do quarto 201, parou por um instante. A sensação de aperto no estômago aumentou... ele sentiu frio. O mesmo que sentia quando precisava encarar o pai bêbado chegando em casa.

Seeley respirou fundo, tentando afastar aquelas lembranças do passado. Então, ao atravessar o umbral da porta, ele avistou seu avô sentado ao lado da cama que tomava o centro do quarto. Deitada sobre ela, uma figura grande, com um cobertor claro até a altura do peito.

Os olhos de Hank se voltaram para a porta, notando a presença do neto. Uma sombra de sorriso perpassou os lábios do Booth mais velho. Ele fez sinal para que Seeley se aproximasse.

O jovem homem percebeu a tristeza nos olhos do avô. Ele parecia cansado.

"Que bom que veio, Seeley" o avô lhe disse.

Ele aproximou-se de onde Hank estava. O avô levantou-se da cadeira e tocou-lhe rapidamente o ombro antes de começar a sair do quarto.

Seeley, por um instante, pensou em pedir ao avô que ficasse, mas acabou desistindo. Qual era o problema em ficar sozinho naquele quarto com o pai? Joseph estava profundamente adormecido, nem podia notar sua presença ali.

Mesmo sabendo disso, ele começou a recuar, dando alguns passos na direção da porta. Mas algo o deteve por um instante. Seu olhar, quase sem querer, pousou sobre a figura do pai. Deitado na cama de hospital, inconsciente, Joseph não se parecia nem de longe com o homem que Seeley conhecera. A imagem forte, até mesmo agressiva que ele guardava na mente destoava e muito da imagem que tinha diante dos olhos no momento.

Uma espécie de sufocamento momentâneo obrigou Seeley a se apoiar na grade da cama. Ele respirou fundo, virando-se e retomando o caminho até a porta do quarto.

No corredor, avistou Hank e Brennan conversando. O avô, assim que o viu sair, voltou-se para ele.

"Você não me disse que a Temperance estava com você."

Seeley deu de ombros, sem nada responder. Ela, no entanto, olhou para ele e surgiu uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

Brennan se aproximou, depositando discretamente a mão em seu braço. "Tudo bem?"

Ele simplesmente olhou nos olhos dela e meneou a cabeça. O peso por estar ali, naquela situação inesperada, pareceu diminuir um pouco assim que fitou o azul cristalino daqueles orbes perfeitos.

Notando Hank também se aproximar, Brennan olhou para o homem mais velho e pareceu entender a necessidade silenciosa de os dois homens se conectarem primeiro.

Então ela decidiu deixá-los em particular por um momento. "Vou até a cafeteria tomar alguma coisa."

Seeley assentiu com a cabeça. E então, ficou a sós com o avô, que se aproximou mais e apoiou a mão em seu ombro.

"Que bom que veio, Baixinho."

"Eu só estou aqui por sua causa, Pops."

Hank meneou a cabeça suavemente. "Eu sei. E agradeço. É importante para mim" então ele bateu de leve no braço do neto. "Mas é importante para você também"

Seeley quis negar, dizer ao avô que a única coisa importante para ele era não decepcioná-lo... mas algo no olhar de Hank o impediu. Engoliu em seco.

"Vá. Temperance está esperando por você na cafeteria."

"E o senhor?"

"Vou ficar" Hank estava decidido; sentou-se numa das cadeiras da sala de espera, pegando um jornal que estava sobre o assento.

Seeley deu uma última olhada no avô, que abriu o periódico e sacou os óculos de leitura do bolso do casaco.

* * *

**~.~**

* * *

A cafeteria do hospital estava quase vazia, à exceção de três pessoas sentadas numa mesa bem no meio do espaço. E Temperance Brennan, acomodada em uma das mesas que ficava próxima a uma janela.

O dia estava bonito. Céu claro, poucas nuvens brancas. No entanto, para as pessoas que estavam dentro daquele lugar, certamente não importava muito a aparência do dia. Todas estavam ali por algum motivo que envolvia a preocupação com a saúde de pessoas queridas.

Ela estava ali por uma razão diferente. E, ao mesmo tempo, similar. Estava ali por alguém querido. Porque se preocupava com ele.

Booth.

Seu parceiro. Amigo. E, atualmente, algo mais que ela ainda não sabia definir.

Mas definições eram prescindíveis diante do que partilhavam. Sim, era confuso para ela... mas, afinal, o que importava era o que os unia, a conexão que partilhavam. E ela sabia que, naquele momento, Booth precisava dela. De seu apoio. De sua presença.

Temperance não conhecia o pai dele. O pouco que sabia era que Joseph Booth não havia sido um pai exemplar. Ele havia sido um alcóolatra e violento com os filhos. Até que, um dia, Hank Booth resgatara os netos, dizendo ao filho que se mantivesse longe deles.

O resto, os detalhes, ela ignorava. O parceiro nunca se sentira confortável para dizer, e ela respeitara a decisão. Temperance sabia que tocar nesse assunto era algo delicado para Booth.

Então, o objeto de seus pensamentos atravessou a entrada da cafeteria, avistando-a em questão de segundos. Inexplicavelmente Temperance sentiu o coração palpitar no momento em que os olhos dele se puseram sobre ela.

Quando Booth sentou-se na cadeira à sua frente, ela não deixou de notar que ele o fez com um suspiro mal disfarçado.

"Você não está bem" foi uma constatação.

E não custou muito a Temperance fazê-la. Bastou olhar para ele e conseguiu facilmente discernir na expressão cansada do rosto do parceiro que ele não estava lidando bem com a situação.

"Dá pra notar?" ele tentou rir, fazer do comentário uma brincadeira, mas falhou na missão.

"Sim" ela disse.

Booth a fitou para, em seguida, desviar os olhos para as próprias mãos apoiadas sobre a mesa. "Não é nada fácil estar aqui. Mas eu vim por causa do meu avô."

"E também por sua causa" as palavras dela o fizeram erguer os olhos e encará-la. "Você não conseguiria viver tranquilo sabendo que não teve uma última chance de ver o seu pai."

Ele franziu a testa, quase sem acreditar. "Como pode saber disto?"

Temperance alcançou a mão dele sobre a mesa, seu olhar seguindo o movimento. "Porque conheço você."

* * *

**~.~**

* * *

O coração de Seeley inchou e ele sorriu melancolicamente. Não podia contestar. De fato, ela havia aprendido a conhecê-lo muito bem em todos aqueles anos de amizade e parceria. Apertou a mão dela que segurava a sua.

"Obrigado por ter vindo comigo. É importante. Quero que saiba."

Brennan apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos antes que ela tornasse a falar. "Você quer um café?"

"Pode ser" Seeley respondeu, sem muito ânimo.

Brennan se levantou e foi até o balcão fazer o pedido. Embora ele não estivesse com fome ou vontade de beber qualquer coisa, não protestou e resolveu aceitar a gentileza da parceira.

Enquanto ela esperava pelo seu café, Seeley olhou pela janela para a paisagem lá fora. O dia estava claro, bonito. Um dia perfeito para ser desfrutado... para um passeio num parque, para assistir a uma partida de baseball ao ar livre, para simplesmente andar pelas ruas familiares da Philadelphia.

Mas o que estava acontecendo em sua vida no momento lhe tirava o ânimo ou a empolgação para qualquer coisa. Ele sempre imaginara que no dia em que retornasse à sua terra natal, seria em circunstância totalmente distinta. Ele iria visitar sua terra com o filho, e com Brennan também. Mostraria a eles os lugares onde passeou, estudou e brincou quando moleque. Talvez, se tivesse coragem, até mesmo os levaria à casa onde viveu.

Isso, porém, sempre havia feito parte de planos para um futuro incerto e distante, que ele nunca pensara realmente quando iria acontecer. E, naquele exato momento, no entanto, estava ali. De volta à Philadelphia. E mais do que isto. De volta a um passado que havia acreditado estar bem enterrado em sua mente e em seu peito.

Lêdo engano.

Em poucos minutos Brennan retornou para a mesa com uma xícara fumegante que pousou à sua frente. Ao sentir o cheiro da bebida quente, Seeley percebeu o estômago roncar baixinho. Não havia comido nada desde que deixaram Washington de avião. Pelo visto seu julgamento de não estar com fome não era tão verdadeiro assim.

Então ele viu um pequeno prato com rosquinhas surgir ao lado do café. Ergueu os olhos para ela.

"Acho que você deve se alimentar."

Seeley apenas apertou a mão dela que estava sobre a mesa rapidamente, esperando que ela entendesse o gesto como um agradecimento silencioso. Ele então pegou uma das rosquinhas e mordeu, tomando um gole do café em seguida.

"Conversei com o médico que está cuidando do seu pai."

As palavras dela, derramadas assim, de repente e sem rodeios, fizeram-no congelar por um segundo. Seeley terminou de mastigar a rosquinha e engoliu, tomando outro gole do café antes de voltar a encará-la.

Ele não queria saber. Na verdade, não queria perguntar. Algo em seu estômago afundou ao ver a seriedade na expressão dela. Não se atreveu a dizer nada, nem pedir que ela prosseguisse. Mas Brennan não precisava de sinal algum de sua parte, ele sabia que ela falaria de qualquer maneira.

"Joseph apresenta uma condição de cirrose hepática bem avançada. É um processo crônico e progressivo de inflamação do fígado..."

"Eu sei o que é" Seeley a interrompeu, a voz rouca, falhando. "Foi por causa da bebida que ele ficou assim."

"Sim, o alcoolismo foi a causa da patologia. E já faz algum tempo que ele padece desse mal. Agora está no estágio final da doença."

Seeley a conhecia e sabia que Brennan nunca fora do tipo delicada para tratar de certos assuntos. Mesmo sem maldade, ela enfiava o dedo na ferida. Mas ele sabia que, no momento, não havia como florear a realidade. Eram os fatos, tais como eram. E agradecia porque, ao menos algo em sua vida – Temperance Brennan – permanecia igual.

"O fígado do seu pai já se encontra em um estágio de degeneração irreversível. Não há nada que se possa fazer. Nesta altura nem mesmo os medicamentos produzem algum alívio. É uma questão de tempo, Booth."

Ele sabia. Ou, pelo menos, suspeitava. Ao ver a figura do pai, que sempre fora tão forte e imponente, frágil e debilitada sobre aquela cama de hospital, algo dentro de si lhe disse que só podia ser muito sério.

Mesmo assim, ouvir Brennan dizer aquilo em voz alta, e com o aval do médico, produzia uma sensação apertada em seu estômago. Algo afiado e agudo.

Engolindo em seco, Seeley levou a xícara de café aos lábios, tomando mais do líquido e tentando disfarçar seu desconforto.

"Eu sinto muito" Brennan murmurou.

Ele voltou a pousar a xícara sobre a mesa, evitando o olhar da parceira. "Era de se esperar. Foram anos se afundando na bebida. Ele trocou a família pelas garrafas. Era previsível que terminasse assim."

"Eu sei que você se importa."

A declaração dela o fez ergueu o olhar e encará-la.

"Você se importa porque ele é seu pai e você o ama" ela afirmou.

O coração de Seeley doeu. Inspirou, procurando afastar a sensação de ardência em seus olhos.

"Ele é meu pai" foi apenas o que conseguiu dizer, embora em seu pensamento ecoassem mais palavras... _Sim, eu o amo..._

"Sei que não é fácil para você estar aqui, Booth. Mas você me ensinou que em momentos como este, é preciso deixar a razão em ponto morto e se guiar pelo coração."

As palavras dela o surpreenderam. Ele lhe dissera aquilo havia tanto tempo... em uma situação que envolvia o pai dela. Olhando para o rosto da parceira ele percebeu que ela estava sendo o que ele sempre havia sido para ela. Os papéis haviam se invertido, de repente, e Seeley sentiu um calor de gratidão no fundo do peito.

Ele estendeu a mão sobre a mesa e alcançou a mão dela, apertando-a na sua novamente. Os olhos azuis encontraram os seus. E Seeley encontrou o conforto de que precisava.

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Pois é, agora os papéis se inverteram um pouco. E está sendo bem interessante explorar isto, uma história que eu sempre quis ver na série, sobre o passado familiar do Booth e como a Brennan agiria em meio a isso.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, mais uma vez ^^**

**Espero que vocês continuem me acompanhando nesta jornada. Até o próximo capítulo!**


	50. Últimas Palavras

**Título:** **Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora: **Lab Girl

**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, drama, romance

**Advertências: **Conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores.

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Capítulo: **50/?

**Status: **Em andamento

**Resumo: **Às vezes é preciso dois corações para se chegar ao âmago de uma questão.

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_

por Lab Girl

**Parte II:** **O Encontro dos Amantes**

* * *

**#50: Últimas Palavras**

* * *

Temperance deixou a cafeteria com Booth, os dois caminhando de volta à ala de espera do segundo andar do hospital, onde encontram Hank sentado na mesma cadeira, lendo o jornal. Ao avistá-los o senhor interrompeu a leitura, dobrando o periódico e acomodando-o na cadeira vazia ao lado.

"Oi, vocês" Hank forçou um sorriso.

"Tomamos um café. Por que o senhor não faz o mesmo? Eu o acompanho" Booth ofereceu.

"Não precisa. Estou bem."

Temperance observou o parceiro olhar bem para o avô. Ela também não pôde deixar de notar as olheiras do homem. Ele claramente não havia dormido nada na noite anterior.

"Booth tem razão, Hank" ela interveio. "Você devia comer alguma coisa. Ele também não queria, mas acabou comendo as rosquinhas que pedi."

Um pequeno sorriso tocou os lábios de Hank, e dessa vez ela percebeu que era sincero. "Você é uma boa _amiga_ para o meu neto, Temperance."

Ela sorriu em retribuição. Só então percebeu algo diferente na entonação, na forma como Hank disse a palavra _amiga_.

Mas Booth se aproximou mais do avô e tocou-lhe um dos ombros, chamando a atenção dela com o movimento.

"Pops, eu sei que está aqui há horas, sem dormir direito, sem se alimentar direito... precisa se cuidar. Pode ir, eu fico aqui, se é o que lhe preocupa. Caso o médico apareça eu o chamo de volta."

Hank pareceu pensar por alguns instantes. Então, falou, "Tudo bem, já que vocês estão aqui, eu vou tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Volto em seguida."

"Deixe o endereço do hotel onde o senhor está, Bones e eu ainda não nos instalamos. Viemos direto do aeroporto para cá, as malas ainda estão no carro que aluguei."

"Eu não estou em nenhum hotel" Hank respondeu.

"Então, onde?" Booth franziu a testa. E, de repente, a expressão se transformou em uma de compreensão... e o que parecia, aos olhos de Temperance, surpresa.

Hank meneou a cabeça. Então bateu de leve no ombro do neto. "Volto logo."

"Espere, a Bones pode levá-lo enquanto eu fico aqui, à espera de alguma notícia, certo, Bones?"

Antes que ela pudesse responder, Hank balançou a cabeça em sinal de negativa. "Não se preocupem. Eu pego um táxi na porta do hospital. Não vou demorar para voltar."

Antes de sair, Hank voltou-se para Temperance. "Cuide dele" murmurou, piscando e se retirando em seguida.

Booth deixou o corpo cansado cair na cadeira ao lado dela. O suspiro veio na sequência, e ela desconfiou de que ele sequer percebeu que o liberava.

A mão dela pousou suavemente sobre um dos ombros do parceiro. "Tudo bem?"

Booth não respondeu de imediato. Ele levou alguns segundos olhando para o piso no chão. Então, de repente, quando ela nem mesmo esperava mais por uma resposta, ouviu as palavras escaparem dele...

"Eu estou pensando... na minha vida aqui. Na Philadelphia."

"Lembranças" Temperance meneou a cabeça indicando que compreendia, muito embora ele não a estivesse olhando no momento.

"É. Lembranças" Booth murmurou, quase para si mesmo. "Muitas lembranças."

Ela não sabia o que dizer. Queria que ele se sentisse melhor. Mas, por um lado, sabia que era necessário que Booth atravessasse aquele período que envolvia encarar o passado. Ela própria havia passado por essa experiência quando descobriu a verdade sobre sua própria história. Sobre sua identidade. Sobre seus pais. Sobre tudo o que passara anos mantendo bem guardado em um lugar de sua memória que não se permitia acessar com frequência.

No entanto, quando o momento de descobrir as verdades e reencontrar seu passado chegou, Booth esteve com ela. Todo o tempo. E Temperance era tão grata por isso! Na verdade, mais do que grata. Ela não saberia dizer o que teria sido de si mesma se ele não estivesse ao seu lado durante aquele período tão complicado. Talvez ela nem mesmo tivesse se dado a chance de que Max se reaproximasse dela. Talvez não tivesse o pai em sua vida hoje. E talvez nem mantivesse contato com Russ.

Por tais razões, ela estava ali com Booth. Porque, mesmo que não soubesse muitas vezes como agir ou o que dizer, uma pequena certeza a dominava – sua presença era algo que podia dar a ele. Não apenas em retribuição ao que ele havia feito por ela antes. Mas porque, simplesmente, ela o queria bem.

Bem demais.

Então, suas reflexões foram interrompidas. Booth endireitou o corpo na cadeira, tornando a falar.

"Sabe para onde meu avô foi, Bones?"

Ela não sabia. Mas desconfiava de que o lugar tinha algo a ver com a reação introspectiva do parceiro. "Não."

"Para a minha casa."

Temperance franziu o cenho. "Sua?"

Booth meneou a cabeça afirmativamente. "A casa da minha família. Onde eu morei com meus pais e meu irmão até..."

As palavras falharam. E ela sentiu que ele estava prestes a chorar. Mas antes que isso acontecesse, Booth respirou fundo e levantou-se, esfregando as mãos nervosas no jeans da calça comprida.

Então ela entendeu. "Você não quer voltar lá."

Booth deixou um suspiro escapar, em seguida o que pareceu uma risada baixa, mas sem nenhuma nota de humor. "Eu vou procurar um hotel para nós assim que sairmos daqui."

"Se isso o fizer sentir-se melhor" ela respondeu com sinceridade.

"Eu não sei quanto tempo vamos ficar aqui ainda, mas, se você quiser voltar pra casa, Bones..."

Ela o impediu de continuar balançando a cabeça firmemente. "Não. Eu vou embora quando você for."

Um sorriso melancólico e pequeno surgiu nos lábios dele. Temperance sentiu o coração agitar-se um pouco diante da visão.

Ela ergueu-se da cadeira e aproximou-se dele, ficando a apenas centímetros de distância.

"Eu posso ficar afastada do trabalho por quantos dias forem necessários. Apesar de ser a melhor antropóloga do país, pelo menos dois dos meus melhores estagiários estão em plenas condições de ajudar caso surja alguma solicitação do FBI nesse meio tempo."

Booth tornou a sorrir. Bem de leve, com uma pontada de melancolia. "Sim, você é a melhor."

A mão dele tocou-lhe o queixo ternamente e Temperance sentiu o coração agitar-se novamente.

Ela queria muito beijá-lo. Mas, dado o momento e o lugar, conteve seu desejo e apenas o abraçou pela cintura.

Booth aceitou o carinho prontamente, abrindo os braços e abarcando-a com eles. E Temperance sentiu um beijo suave no topo da cabeça. Ela fechou os olhos e inspirou, deleitando-se no momento.

Estavam juntos. E era assim que ela queria que eles ficassem por muito, muito tempo. Talvez por trinta, quarenta, cinquenta anos... ou mais.

* * *

~.~

* * *

Vinte minutos após a saída de Hank, Seeley ainda se encontrava no segundo andar do hospital, na ala de espera. O único fator que o impedia de fugir dali e sucumbir era a presença dela. De _Bones_.

Ela estava sendo tão vital naquele momento de sua vida que ele duvidava de que a parceira tivesse sequer noção do quanto.

Olhando para ela ao seu lado, sentada lendo o jornal que seu avô estivera lendo pouco antes, Seeley teve vontade de sorrir. Por mais doloroso que fosse aquele momento, Brennan conseguia imprimir uma sensação menos pesada em sua carga emocional.

Não era nada fácil estar ali. Olhando de frente para o passado outra vez. Um passado que ele desejara tanto, por tantos anos, esquecer. Porque havia dor. Havia medo. Embora ele tivesse de reconhecer, havia coisas boas também.

Boas lembranças misturadas a tantas outras doloridas. E ele nunca havia sido capaz de separar umas das outras. Não inteiramente. Era sempre doloroso quando se lembrava do quanto havia sido feliz ali, por um período de tempo, com seus pais e seu irmão. Mas depois, em alguma altura, o pai havia começado a beber. Demais. E tudo mudara. O homem sorridente e afetuoso se tornou um desconhecido... frio, distante. Violento.

Eram essas duas imagens que Seeley sempre teve dificuldade em associar. Como um Joseph havia _se transformado_ no outro. E, assim, seus próprios sentimentos de filho haviam se transformado também.

Ele sabia que, no fundo, nunca havia deixado de sentir amor pelo pai. Ao menos por aquele homem que fora realmente um pai. Só que a imagem da ignorância e da estupidez física de Joseph acabou se sobressaindo, com os anos, em suas lembranças de filho. Principalmente depois que o homem simplesmente sumiu.

Seeley ainda tinha vívida em sua mente a lembrança da noite em que seu pai sumira de casa. Joseph simplesmente saíra e não voltara nunca mais. E mesmo o homem não sendo mais um exemplo de pai, Seeley desejou por muito tempo que ele retornasse para casa. Como um pai podia abandonar seus filhos? Virar-lhes as costas sem sequer dizer adeus?

Diante disso, Hank entrara em cena assumindo a criação dele e de seu irmão mais novo. De modo que seu avô tornou-se seu verdadeiro pai. E Seeley convencera-se, anos depois, de que era o suficiente. Não precisava de Joseph.

Até o dia anterior. Até ouvir a revelação de seu avô de que Joseph estava internado. Morrendo.

Tentando espantar o aperto no peito causado por seus pensamentos, Seeley levantou-se e começou a andar para lá e para cá no corredor. Brennan ergueu os olhos do jornal para ele por um instante – ele notou – mas, em seguida prosseguiu com a leitura, percebendo que ele apenas precisava se movimentar um pouco.

Em seu vai e vem, Seeley não percebeu quando uma enfermeira entrou no quarto de Joseph. Mas, quando ela saiu, puxando suavemente a porta atrás de si, ele percebeu.

O que ele não percebeu foi como seus pés o levaram diretamente até a enfermeira antes que ela pudesse se afastar da porta do quarto.

"Está tudo bem com ele?" Seeley foi logo perguntando.

"O senhor é parente do paciente?" a moça morena perguntou.

"Sim" ele respondeu, omitindo sua relação de parentesco.

"Então já está a par da real condição dele, suponho" a moça tentou ser cautelosa com as palavras.

"Sim, eu sei" Seeley admitiu, um nó desconfortável se formando em sua garganta.

Em questão de segundos ele percebeu a presença de Brennan ao seu lado.

A enfermeira olhou para os dois. "Eu só vim fazer a checagem determinada pelo médico. O paciente está sendo monitorado dentro de um curto espaço de tempo, dada sua condição."

"Entendo" Seeley meneou a cabeça.

A enfermeira apertou a prancheta que segurava contra o peito. "Bem, ele está acordado agora. Se quiserem entrar para vê-lo, devem ser breves."

Seeley não respondeu. Ele apenas observou a enfermeira afastar-se. Em seguida, seus olhos caíram sobre a figura de Brennan.

"Você quer entrar?" ela perguntou, como se tentasse ler o que via em seus olhos.

Ele não havia pensado seriamente em entrar naquele quarto de novo. A primeira visão de Joseph não tinha sido nada agradável. No entanto, algo dentro de si parecia agora impulsioná-lo a vê-lo outra vez.

"Eu acho... acho que sim" a resposta foi rápida, nem ele mesmo a previu. "Se não se importa, eu vou sozinho."

Brennan meneou a cabeça em sinal de compreensão e, então, apertou-lhe a mão.

O gesto deu forças para que Seeley abrisse a porta em seguida, entrando no quarto. Havia apenas o som da aparelhagem ligada ao corpo de Joseph, debilmente estirado sobre a cama. O homem estava com a cabeça virada para a janela e não o viu entrar de imediato.

Seeley fechou a porta com cuidado atrás de si, dando mais alguns passos na direção da cama. O coração batendo tão forte que começava a sobressair-se ao som do 'bip' intermitente dos aparelhos.

Quando finalmente parou, a apenas dois passos da cama, Joseph virou lentamente a cabeça em sua direção. O peito de Seeley apertou-se.

Os olhos azuis do Booth mais velho pousaram sobre os olhos castanhos do mais jovem. E um verdadeiro mundo de lembranças e sentimentos passou pelo rosto de ambos.

Silêncio. Por um breve instante, que pareceram anos – todos aqueles anos de afastamento – nenhuma palavra foi dita. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, diversas foram ouvidas.

_Você é um campeão, Seeley!_

_Eu te amo, pai._

_Somos só você e eu, vamos acertar essa bola, garoto!_

_Eu quero ser das Forças Armadas como você quando eu crescer._

_Menino, você vai ser tão bom com esse bastão quanto eu fui um dia, vai ver só._

_Eu posso abrir os presentes agora, pai?_

_Você e eu vamos à final dos Philies, que tal?_

_Pai, me mostra como rebater de novo?_

_Você tem os olhos da sua mãe..._

Em minutos, foram anos revividos. Seeley podia sentir a ardência em seus olhos, e não teve dificuldade em ver nos do pai o mesmo brilho de lágrimas contidas.

Apertando as mãos ao lado do corpo, Seeley tentou respirar fundo. Até mesmo o ar que inspirava tremia ao passar por suas narinas.

Joseph o encarava sem piscar, ou assim parecia. E Seeley percebeu um movimento muito sutil, ligeiro, da mão cansada e enrugada do homem, apertando um pedaço do lençol branco.

"Seeley..." seu nome escapou dos lábios de Joseph de maneira tão fraca, mas absolutamente audível.

O homem fechou os olhos, em seguida, e uma expressão dolorida tomou-lhe o rosto. O que assaltou Seeley. Inclinando-se sobre a grade da cama, ele ofegou.

"Está sentindo alguma coisa?"

Joseph não respondeu. Ele soltou o ar, bem lentamente, pelos lábios entreabertos, numa espécie de suspiro. Então, tornou a abrir os olhos.

Seeley queria perguntar novamente se ele estava sentindo alguma dor, mas as palavras morreram em sua garganta quando viu o pai encará-lo de modo tão intenso.

"Você veio..." Joseph murmurou.

Sentindo novamente um nó se formar na garganta, Seeley endireitou-se, soltando a grade da cama e afastando-se dois passos.

"Sim. Pelo meu avô."

A resposta foi seca. Fria. Porém, Seeley não conseguiu evitar.

A cabeça de Joseph fez um movimento fraco, indicando que ele entendia. "Mesmo assim, obrigado."

Seeley não soube o que dizer. Não esperava ouvi-lo agradecer. Talvez por isso as palavras tenham apertado seu peito. Tentando disfarçar o incômodo, ele apenas meneou a cabeça.

Nenhum dos dois disse mais nada a seguir. E, por poucos minutos, houve aquele constrangedor silêncio outra vez, que parecia gritar mais alto do que qualquer palavra poderia, invocando as lembranças de um passado perdido.

Quando Seeley pensou em anunciar sua saída, Joseph o surpreendeu com uma pergunta.

"Você pode me perdoar pelos meus pecados?"

"Eu não sou Deus para absolvê-lo dos seus pecados" Seeley respondeu, seco, evitando olhar para a figura do pai.

"Mas é meu filho... e eu sei que fiz você sofrer por causa deles" Joseph falou, a voz rouca e quase num sussurro; ele parecia estar tendo dificuldade em pronunciar as palavras. "Apesar deles, eu sempre amei você, Seeley. E seu irmão. E sua mãe..."

_E nós amamos você, meu pai..._ o pensamento fez eco na mente de Seeley.

Mas o que ele tinha para dizer não era tão doce e não podia mais esperar. Havia levado anos para ter essa oportunidade, de estar cara a cara com Joseph novamente, então não podia levar o resto da vida com tudo aquilo trancado no peito.

"Você não sabe como foi... difícil pra mim..." a voz de Seeley começou a falhar enquanto as palavras pareciam querer sair por vontade própria. "Ver você... meu pai... fazendo aquelas coisas... agindo daquela maneira que não era... não era você..." as lágrimas contidas agora ardiam, queimavam intensamente por trás dos olhos dele "...não era o homem que eu conhecia como o _meu pai..._"

O rosto de Joseph se contorceu, como se estivesse sentindo uma dor forte. Por um instante o homem não disse nada, apenas cerrou os olhos e respirou fundo. Então, tornou a abri-los e a olhar para algum lugar ao fundo do quarto.

"Eu me perdi no meio do caminho, filho..." Joseph tornou a falar com a voz débil. "Não fui bom o bastante, nem forte o suficiente para conseguir carregar o fardo. E acabei fazendo sofrer as pessoas que eu mais amei no mundo... e a quem eu menos quis ferir."

"Mas feriu. Muito" as palavras saíram sem que Seeley a pudesse conter.

Joseph finalmente olhou para o filho novamente, os olhos vermelhos e angustiados. "Eu só posso pedir perdão por isso. Não posso consertar o que fiz de errado, não posso voltar atrás... mas posso pedir que me perdoe por não ter agido diferente... por ter sido... fraco... tão..." a voz do homem então, de repente, começou a sumir.

"Pai?" Seeley sentiu o coração acelerar, nitidamente Joseph estava tendo um ataque.

Joseph já não falava mais, parecia estar sufocando, os olhos perdidos e nitidamente desfocados.

"Pai?" Seeley aproximou-se mais da cama, preocupado.

Tocou o braço de Joseph, que não disse nada. A angústia tomou conta de Seeley.

"Eu vou chamar o médico" mas, antes que conseguisse se afastar em direção à porta, ele sentiu a mão do pai segurar seu braço; seus olhos se abaixaram para ver os dedos brancos e envelhecidos de Joseph segurando a manga de sua jaqueta com o que ainda lhe restava de forças.

Então, Seeley ergueu o olhar novamente para o rosto do pai... sofrido, cansado, dolorido... e, era como se ali, sem palavra alguma, ele ou visse o pedido de Joseph ecoando... _perdão..._

O coração de Seeley estava às pressas, ele queria sair dali, correr para chamar socorro, mas, ao mesmo tempo, algo forte lhe impedia. Algo na expressão no rosto de seu pai. Algo no modo como aquela mão fraca lhe segurava. Algo nos olhos azuis que refletiam uma sinceridade que ele não se lembrava de ver havia tanto tempo... que lhe fez lembrar dos tempos em que aquele homem diante de seus olhos resumia tudo aquilo que queria ser quando crescesse.

"Pai..." a palavra escapou da garganta estrangulada de Seeley.

Uma lágrima rolou do canto do olho esquerdo de Joseph.

Seeley tocou a mão do pai que segurava seu braço sobre a manga da jaqueta, e quando a apertou sentiu os dedos se afrouxarem... e a mão de Joseph não correspondeu ao aperto.

Ele olhou para o rosto do homem. Estava calmo. Os olhos estavam abertos, mas ele não parecia olhar para nada, nem ver nada. A lágrima que segundos antes caíra de um dos olhos, escorreu pela pele clara e enrugada do rosto cansado.

"Pai...?" a voz de Seeley soou fraca.

Ele voltou a olhar para a mão do pai, agora caída ao lado do corpo inerte.

"Pai?" ele repetiu outra vez, dessa vez mais alto.

Tocou o braço de Joseph e o sacudiu de leve. Não houve resposta.

Seeley sabia... o homem não responderia mais ao chamado.

Seu coração apertou-se devagar, transformando-se em uma espécie de nó. E ficou difícil respirar por um segundo.

"Pai..." a palavra escapou-lhe dos lábios num sussurro, mais uma vez, e as lágrimas contra as quais tanto havia lutado finalmente caíram... rolaram livres por seu rosto.

E Seeley Booth, depois de tantos anos, deixou-se chorar como um menino.

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Este foi um capítulo muito importante e muito emocional, e, eu confesso: foi a primeira vez em que eu chorei ao escrever uma história :,(**

**Algo que eu quis muito ver na série foi justamente um reencontro entre Booth e seu pai, mas um que nos proporcionasse conhecer melhor esse personagem tão marcante na vida do nosso querido agente. Espero que nesta fanfic, ao menos, eu proporcione isto a todos nós.**

**Desculpem minha demora em aparecer por aqui. Não é má vontade, mas falta de mais tempo. Estou dividida entre esta e mais duas long fics, então tento herculeamente distribuir as horas que me sobram para escrever e manter as três atualizadas. Nem sempre consigo fazer isso na velocidade que gostaria, mas não me esqueço desta fanfic, não. Tenho um carinho todo especial por ela e por vocês, que me acompanham aqui.**

**E seus comentários amorosos sempre fazem meu dia mais feliz :)**

**Obrigada de coração por seguirem fiéis aqui comigo. Eu amo cada coisinha que vocês dizem a respeito de cada capítulo, saibam que eu leio com carinho todas as reviews *.***

**Bom, que a espera tenha valido a pena para vocês. Muito obrigada por lerem!**


	51. Memórias De Ontem

**Título:** **Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora: **Lab Girl

**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, drama, romance

**Advertências: **Conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores.

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Capítulo: **51/?

**Status: **Em andamento

**Resumo: **Às vezes é preciso dois corações para se chegar ao âmago de uma questão.

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_

por Lab Girl

**Parte II:** **O Encontro dos Amantes**

* * *

**#51: Memórias de Ontem**

* * *

O vento soprava frio, a brisa invernal tocando o rosto dos presentes ao pequeno serviço fúnebre de Joseph Booth.

Temperance admirava como as plantas balançavam ao sabor do vento, e até mesmo as poucas flores que adornavam o cemitério pareciam dançar ao som de uma música invisível.

Seus olhos voltaram-se para o homem ao seu lado. Vestindo um terno negro, Booth tinha as mãos cruzadas na frente do corpo, a cabeça erguida e os olhos perdidos no horizonte enquanto o padre recitava os versos de uma passagem da Bíblia.

"Mesmo quando eu andar por um vale de trevas e morte, não temerei perigo algum, pois tu estás comigo..."

Ela olhou para o homem mais velho que estava de pé logo ao lado do seu parceiro. Hank Booth também trajava um terno escuro, porém, tinha a cabeça baixa enquanto escutava as palavras do padre. E havia permanecido assim desde o início da cerimônia.

Ela sabia que não havia sido nada fácil para Hank ter voltado ao hospital para saber que o filho havia falecido em sua breve ausência. Ele havia passado horas acordado ao lado da cama de Joseph. E apenas quando se ausentou, o inevitável aconteceu.

Havia um espaço ao lado de Hank. Destinado a Jared Booth, ela sabia. Porém, o parceiro não havia localizado o irmão a tempo. O caçula estava na Índia e, como ele e a noiva, Padmé, nunca ficavam por muito tempo no mesmo lugar, não era tarefa fácil alcançá-lo.

A cerimônia chegou ao fim e Hank depositou uma flor branca sobre o caixão coberto com a bandeira do país. Booth hesitou por alguns instantes, parado ali, como se estivesse em uma espécie de transe. Porém, quando Temperance pensou em aproximar-se dele, o parceiro finalmente repetiu o gesto do avô, jogando a rosa branca sobre o tampo de madeira.

O serviço fúnebre foi encerrado com o padre proferindo uma última bênção, e, em seguida, deixando o local. Temperance, Booth e Hank, porém, ainda permaneceram ali. Diante do silêncio que imperou, ela deu alguns passos para fechar a distância e tocou a mão de Booth, que a apertou de volta.

"Eu quero ficar uns minutos a sós com... ele" Booth murmurou, sem encará-la.

Temperance sabia que não era mais possível que ele ficasse a sós com o pai, porém, entendeu de imediato o sentido do que o parceiro queria dizer. Ela se recordou instantaneamente do que ele lhe dissera certa vez num cemitério, sobre sua mãe e sobre conectar-se com ela. Compreendendo essa necessidade de Booth, ela então se afastou alguns passos juntamente com Hank.

"Obrigado, Temperance" o avô de Booth falou assim que os dois pararam debaixo de uma árvore ali perto. O homem olhou para o rosto dela. "Obrigado por estar ao lado do meu neto neste momento."

"Eu sei que Booth faria o mesmo por mim" ela respondeu com sincera naturalidade.

Hank, então, olhou-a dentro dos olhos. "Você faz isso apenas por gratidão, então?"

Temperance olhou de volta nos olhos azuis do avô do parceiro e respondeu, com toda a sinceridade. "Não. Eu me importo com o Booth. E sinto um grande afeto por ele. Maior e diferente do que qualquer afeto que eu já tenha sentido antes por alguém."

Hank meneou a cabeça. "Isso que você sente chama-se amor."

"Eu jamais soube definir sentimentos, e, por muito tempo acreditei que amor fosse apenas fruto de reações químicas" então ela olhou para Booth, de pé diante da lápide do pai. "Mas, como eu disse uma vez a ele, acho que talvez eu tenha errado. Talvez o sentimento venha primeiro e a reação química depois. Eu não sei" ela afastou o cabelo do rosto quando uma brisa mais fria soprou. "O que eu sei é que, independente de definições, eu sinto algo forte pelo Booth. Tão forte que eu seria capaz de qualquer coisa por ele."

Ao voltar os olhos para Hank, Temperance viu uma sombra de sorriso no rosto cansado. "Que bom. Não sabe como fico feliz em ouvir isso agora."

Então, ele olhou o neto antes de voltar a fitá-la. "Eu tenho algo importante a lhe pedir."

"Eu me disponho a ajudar como puder."

"Lembra-se do que eu lhe disse um tempo atrás? Sobre o pai do Seeley?"

Temperance recordou-se da conversa que tiveram e meneou a cabeça.

"É chegado o momento do Seeley saber toda a verdade. E eu sei que não vai ser fácil. Por isto, estou feliz que você esteja aqui com ele."

Ela entendia. Hank havia lhe pedido justamente que estivesse ao lado de Booth quando chegasse o momento dele saber por que o pai o havia deixado.

"Não se preocupe, Hank. Eu estou aqui. E estarei ao lado dele enquanto eu puder, e enquanto ele precisar de mim."

Hank sorriu melancolicamente. "Que bom. Porque ele vai precisar de você sempre."

Para sempre era um tempo muito longo. Indeterminado. Porém, por mais inexato que fosse, ela sentia que queria isso. O _para sempre_. Com Booth.

* * *

**~.~**

* * *

Uns minutos de silêncio depois, quando Seeley afastou-se da lápide do pai, sentiu o avô se aproximar.

Seeley permaneceu quieto, calado, os olhos presos à lápide._ 'Em verdes pastagens me faz repousar e me conduz a águas tranquilas' - Joseph Edwin Booth, Amado Filho, Saudoso Pai._

De repente, a voz do avô rompeu o som da brisa suave. "Jospeh foi um filho muito amado. Esperado. Como a maioria dos filhos. Você sabe como é ser pai... as expectativas, os sonhos. E mesmo que o nosso filho não corresponda a todos eles, ainda assim ele continua sendo amado."

Seeley sentiu a garganta constrita.

Hank olhou para o neto. "Seu pai foi um grande homem, Seeley. Infelizmente, ele se perdeu no caminho."

Ele lembrou-se imediatamente das últimas palavras do pai.

_"Eu me perdi no meio do caminho, filho..."_

Hank tornou a falar, o vento soprando em seus cabelos brancos. "Com grandes dons vêm grandes responsabilidades. Joseph foi um bravo soldado, exemplar. Mas não conseguiu suportar as pressões que vieram depois... e acabou se refugiando na bebida."

"Ele tinha uma esposa doente. E dois filhos para cuidar" Seeley não se conteve e deixou as palavras escaparem com amargura na voz.

"Ele foi fraco, Seeley. Muitos homens são."

"Mas ele nos abandonou. Depois que a minha mãe morreu, ele ficou ainda pior. Era um homem distante, que não queria saber nem dos filhos."

"Foi por isso que você não suportou. As constantes surras... a falta de afeto... eu sei" Hank desviou o olhar para o horizonte.

Seleey sabia que, assim como para si próprio, não era fácil para o avô recordar tudo aquilo. Fora logo naquela época em que ele... enfim, quase cedera ao desespero numa tentativa de tirar a própria vida. Se não fosse Hank, ele não estaria ali no momento.

"Eu não queria me tornar como o meu pai. Um homem amargo, que ignorava a existência dos próprios filhos. Isso quando não estava sendo violento com eles" Seeley abaixou a cabeça, suspirando.

"Eu sei que foi difícil para você, Seeley. Você acabou se tornando o pai do Jared. E o responsável por administrar a casa, já que o que Joseph ganhava, gastava quase tudo em bebida" Hank suspirou também. "Aquela noite... em que eu encontrei você... daquele jeito..."

Seeley ainda se lembrava da sensação. A angústia. O desespero. O sentimento de que não havia saída. De que nada nunca mudaria. Ele ainda conseguia sentir o gosto amargo dos remédios no fundo da garganta se fechasse bem os olhos... às vezes a lembrança podia ser vívida demais.

"Você chegou a tempo, Pops. E salvou a minha vida. Literal e metaforicamente."

"Naquela noite, Seeley..." Hank começou a falar com certa dificuldade. "Eu confrontei o seu pai. Eu disse a ele que fosse embora."

A notícia o surpreendeu. Seeley olhou para o avô, chocado e confuso.

Hank o encarou, os olhos vermelhos e marejados. "Eu me culpo por isso até hoje. Joseph deixou você e seu irmão porque eu o mandei embora."

A garganta de Seeley queimou. "Por que nunca me contou?"

Hank apertou os lábios antes de responder. "Porque eu tive medo. De não ter feito a coisa certa. De magoar você e o seu irmão."

Seeley lutou contra as lágrimas. "O senhor fez a coisa certa, Pops. Salvou a mim e ao Jared."

"Mas não pude salvar seu pai. Meu próprio filho."

"Ele não quis ser salvo. O senhor fez o que pôde."

"Sim, mas... será que o que eu pude fazer foi o bastante?"

A pergunta ficou no ar. E foi carregada pelo vento frio que soprava, arrepiando o rosto de Seeley e assanhando os cabelos brancos de Hank.

"Não se culpe por nada, Pops. O senhor foi o melhor pai do mundo para mim e para o Jared. E eu tenho certeza de que foi o melhor para Joseph também. Ele, infelizmente, não foi o melhor dos filhos."

Hank chorou, enxugando as lágrimas com as mãos. "Eu queria ter feito mais, insistido mais com o meu filho."

Seeley apertou gentilmente o ombro do avô. "Pops, não havia nada que pudesse ser feito. Acho que esse era o destino. Do meu pai. O meu. O nosso."

Hank olhou com melancolia para o neto. "Um destino muito triste."

"Há histórias mais bonitas que outras."

"Mesmo assim, eu fui o responsável pelo seu pai ter ido embora."

Seeley suspirou. Sentia o peso sobre os ombros do avô e, embora aquela revelação não o fizesse sentir melhor, não queria que o homem que o criara se sentisse tão culpado.

"O que passou, passou. Vamos deixar o passado descansar em paz. Assim como o meu pai."

Hank o olhou por alguns instantes, sem nada mais dizer. Seeley apertou o ombro do avô novamente, tentando confortá-lo com o gesto. Mas, não foi suficiente. Um abraço veio em seguida. Apertado. Demorado.

Depois que os dois homens se separaram, Hank disfarçou as novas lágrimas fungando. "Bem, eu não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui na Philadelphia. Joseph deixou apenas a casa da sua família e você pode cuidar de toda a burocracia envolvida."

Seeley pensou em protestar, mas sabia que não podia; Hank já havia feito demais por ele.

"Eu vou indo para a sua velha casa pegar as minhas malas. Já comprei uma passagem para as três da tarde."

"Já?" Seeley surpreendeu-se com a informação.

O avô meneou a cabeça. "Já. Temperance está aqui. Você não precisa mais de mim" Hank deu um sorriso que misturava melancolia e satisfação.

"Eu sempre vou precisar do senhor, Pops" Seeley murmurou.

O rosto do avô, então, iluminou-se com um sorriso. Dessa vez mais amplo e bem menos triste.

"Eu também amo você, Baixinho" Hank falou, batendo de leve nas costas de Seeley. "Vejo você em Washington."

Seeley meneou a cabeça e observou enquanto o avô se afastava. Ele o viu parar para falar com Brennan, despedindo-se dela também.

Quando o avô se foi, Brennan veio caminhando na direção de Seeley. Ele a observou andar até parar a sua frente e o encará-lo, o rosto bonito levemente avermelhado pelo vento frio.

"Como você está?" ela perguntou suavemente.

Seeley reparou no modo como o vento acariciou os cabelos dela, jogando-os sobre o rosto alvo, e no modo como ela afastou os fios com os dedos.

Ele segurou as mãos dela e a trouxe para mais perto de si. "Eu vou ficar bem" respondeu, meneando a cabeça e realmente sentindo o que dizia.

"Você sempre fica" ela murmurou, chegando ainda mais perto dele.

Seeley inclinou-se e os rostos dos dois se aproximaram num roçar suave, acariciando-se por um momento. Ele fechou os olhos, inspirando o cheiro dela, deixando a presença dela aquecê-lo. E, então, ele encostou seus lábios nos dela... suavemente. De leve.

Brennan correspondeu ao carinho prolongando o momento.

Quando eles finalmente afastaram os lábios, Seeley abriu os olhos e a encarou. "Eu preciso ir a um lugar. Vem comigo?"

"Aonde você quiser" ela disse, apertando a mão dele.

E, com esse simples gesto, Seeley sentiu que era capaz de enfrentar tudo. O mundo, se fosse preciso.

Os dois foram deixando o cemitério de mãos dadas, caminhando lado a lado. E o momento o fez lembrar-se de um muito semelhante, ocorrido seis anos atrás. Na ocasião, eles também estavam deixando um cemitério, andando um ao lado do outro. As diferenças eram basicamente que, naquele então, eles não estavam de mãos dadas. E estavam apenas dando início ao que se tornaria uma sólida parceria de trabalho.

Porém, a grande diferença - ele olhou para ela e soube - era que agora eles eram parceiros de vida também.

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Minhas queridas e fiéis leitoras *.***

**Sinto-me realizada como escritora ao saber que consegui emocionar vocês com o capítulo passado. Seus comentários, de verdade, são o que me move, o que me faz querer seguir escrevendo e me empenhando para passar para vocês todas as emoções que sonho, sinto, imagino e tento repassar nos meus textos.**

**Muitíssimo obrigada por seguirem aqui comigo, prestigiando este trabalho. Valoro cada palavra de carinho, cada elogio, cada surto, cada cobrança... vocês são o máximo!**


	52. Recordações e Revelações

**Título:** **Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora: **Lab Girl

**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, drama, romance

**Advertências: **Conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores.

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Capítulo: **52/?

**Status: **Em andamento

**Resumo: **Às vezes é preciso dois corações para se chegar ao âmago de uma questão.

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_

por Lab Girl

**Parte II:** **O Encontro dos Amantes**

* * *

**#52: Recordações e Revelações**

* * *

Ele a puxou pela mão, andando lentamente até uma porta semi-aberta. Empurrando a antiga madeira branca com os nós dos dedos, foi como se abrisse um verdadeiro portal do passado, revelando um quarto intocado de garoto, congelado no tempo.

Os olhos de Temperance percorreram o ambiente com detida atenção a cada detalhe. A cama de madeira com um boné de beisebol pendurado num dos postes da cabeceira... os lençóis azul marinho com motivos esportivos... as paredes pintadas de um branco já machado pelo tempo, cobertas por pôsteres de jogadores e de algumas mulheres que ela não reconhecia, mas que deviam ser ícones de beleza do início da adolescência de Booth. Tudo ali parecia um cenário interrompido.

Ela observou o parceiro caminhar até a janela e abrir as cortinas. A luz do sol entrou no quarto realçando uma nuvem fina de partículas de poeira que se dissiparam no ar dentro de alguns instantes.

"Este era o seu quarto?" ela perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

"Sim" a voz dele saiu rouca.

Booth estava de pé, diante da janela, os olhos observando tudo, como se ele estivesse relembrando um tempo distante de sua vida.

"Está tudo bem conservado. Parece até que estiveram cuidando do local esse tempo todo."

"Meu pai estava" Booth falou com certa dificuldade. "Pops me disse que ele manteve a casa da nossa família, mesmo depois de ter ido embora. E, nos últimos anos, ele voltou pra cá."

Temperance tentou entender as implicações daquilo. Ela sabia que Joseph não havia simplesmente_ ido embora_. Hank havia lhe contado a verdadeira história. Então, provavelmente o pai de Booth voltara a viver ali nos últimos anos, talvez como uma forma de reviver o passado. Um que ele jamais poderia mudar. Manter a casa do mesmo jeito, os móveis, os pertences dos filhos... parecia algo bonito e triste ao mesmo tempo.

"Talvez ele sentisse falta do tempo em que viveu com vocês" ela falou em voz alta. "Você, Jared, sua mãe..."

Os olhos de Booth voltaram-se para ela, e um sorriso melancólico se formou no canto dos lábios. "Minha mãe..."

De repente, a oportunidade aguçou a curiosidade de Temperance. "Já ouvi histórias do seu pai, mas você nunca me contou muito a respeito da sua mãe."

Ainda sorrindo melancolicamente, Booth sentou-se na beirada de sua cama de garoto. Ele suspirou e, então, bateu de leve no colchão olhando para Temperance, indicando que ela se sentasse ao lado dele. Ela aquiesceu.

"Minha mãe foi a melhor mulher que eu já conheci no mundo" o olhar de Booth se perdeu enquanto ele visivelmente evocava suas melhores lembranças. "Madeleine... ela fazia jingles para comerciais."

"Isso você chegou a me dizer sobre ela" Temperance meneou a cabeça.

"Ela era muito musical. E tinha uma voz linda. Eu me lembro de como ela costumava cantar por horas enquanto limpava a casa, cozinhava ou fazia qualquer outra coisa. Eu ficava na sala ou na cozinha, vendo tv ou fazendo as tarefas da escola, e a voz dela preenchia tudo" um sorriso maior e menos dolorido se expandiu nos lábios dele ao evocar aquelas memórias.

"Ela não quis ser cantora profissional?" Temperance perguntou.

Booth balançou a cabeça, entrelaçando as mãos entre os joelhos. "Ela teria sido, se quisesse. Mas preferiu se dedicar à família. Ao marido e aos filhos" Booth soltou um leve suspiro. "Escrever músicas para comerciais se tornou uma forma de extravasar isso, eu acho... de ter alguma relação com a música, ainda que fosse ínfima e distante, e de ajudar nas despesas da casa."

"Entendo" Temperance tentou soar compreensiva.

"Mas, depois de um tempo, meu pai a proibiu de fazer até mesmo isso. Então, ela só cantava em casa quando ele não estava. E mesmo isso foi ficando cada vez mais raro depois que Joseph começou a afundar no vício..."

Era uma história triste. E dolorida. Temperance sabia bem. Mas ela precisava saber mais. Como poderia ajudar Booth se não conhecia bem a história dele? Ele a havia ajudado tanto com seu pai e Russ... o mínimo que podia fazer era retribuir.

"Como ela morreu?" a pergunta saiu direta e simples, como a própria Temperance. Ela não sabia ser de outra maneira, e nem achava que Booth esperava algo diferente dela.

Os olhos castanhos dele se ergueram e fitaram-na. Ela sabia que a mãe de Booth havia falecido, mesmo que ele nunca tivesse dito isso.

Abaixando novamente os olhos, um suspiro pesado escapou de Booth e Temperance observou os ombros dele descerem.

"Ela ficou doente quando eu tinha por volta de nove anos. Levou tempo até descobrirmos porque ela nos escondeu as dores. Só soubemos quando era tarde demais..." a voz dele falhou por segundos. "Ela tinha um tumor no estômago..."

Gentilmente, Temperance pousou a mão sobre as de Booth, ainda entrelaçadas, sinalizando sem palavras que não era preciso que ele prosseguisse. Ela entendia. Era muito doloroso para ele reviver aquele passado.

"Naquela época ainda não existiam exames e tratamentos avançados como os de hoje" ela tentou confortá-lo com o que sabia usar de melhor - a razão.

Os olhos de Booth lentamente se voltaram para ela, e um sorriso apertado adornou os lábios dele quando os dedos longos apertaram os dela gentilmente.

"Obrigado" ele soltou, de repente.

"Por quê?" ela franziu o cenho, confusa.

"Por estar aqui comigo. Por tudo" ele levou a mão dela aos lábios, roçando os dedos dela com suavidade.

Temperance sentiu um arrepio bem vindo pelo corpo, e não pôde evitar um sorriso diante da sensação quente que se apoderou dela naquele momento.

Agora ela entendia o que ele queria dizer quando falava de amor e todas as suas implicações... de como você sentia que era aquela pessoa com quem deveria estar, de todas as pessoas do mundo.

"O que foi?" ele perguntou, observando que ela estava com o pensamento em algo.

Temperance simplesmente balançou a cabeça. "Só pensando."

"Em que, posso saber?"

"Em como é bom estar aqui com você."

Isso fez um sorriso se abrir no rosto de Booth, iluminando o semblante antes triste dele.

Na verdade, não era apenas nisso que ela estava pensando, ou sentindo. Mas ela ainda tinha um longo caminho a percorrer no que dizia respeito a sentimentos e relacionamento. E Booth, melhor do que ninguém, sabia disso. E justamente por essa razão, Temperance sabia que ele não a pressionaria e muito menos faria exigências que ela ainda não estivesse pronta a cumprir. Ela sabia que o amava, pelo menos não conseguia pensar em ninguém mais por quem sentisse as coisas que sentia por Seeley Booth. Mas, daí a verbalizar isso... ela queria esperar. Se aquilo não passasse de uma reação do seu cérebro? Ela estimava Booth, sentia por ele afeto que superava e muito o que sentia por seu pai, por Angela, por qualquer outra pessoa... confiava sua vida a ele... então, o que mais poderia ser aquilo senão o que ele e as outras pessoas denominavam amor? Contudo, ela não queria se precipitar. Era melhor continuar no ritmo em que estavam, sem pressões e acelerações. Ela acreditava que tudo aconteceria naturalmente com o passo do tempo. Como havia sido até então.

"Por que não me mostra o resto da casa?" ela perguntou, rompendo as próprias reflexões.

"Está bem" ele concordou, levantando-se da cama sem soltar a mão dela.

* * *

**~.~**

* * *

Os dois atravessaram o corredor e Seeley mostrou à parceira o quarto do irmão e, em seguida, o quarto maior, que fora de seus pais.

Tudo estava como o seu próprio antigo quarto. Intocado, como se houvesse sido congelado no tempo. Seeley foi tomado novamente pela onda de melancolia. Ele percebeu que Brennan ficou parada a observá-lo por alguns instantes, em silêncio.

Os olhos dele, então, caíram sobre um móvel de madeira escura, uma cômoda onde havia alguns bibelôs, delicadezas que haviam pertencido a sua mãe. Ele soltou a mão de Brennan e esticou um dos braços para tocar uma pequena caixa marfim com um sorriso saudoso no rosto.

Seeley abriu delicadamente a caixa, e uma melodia suave ocupou o quarto. Era uma música doce, agradável.

Brennan aproximou-se mais para ver melhor a pequena figura de uma moça com duas crianças no colo que giravam lentamente ao som da melodia.

"É uma linda caixinha de música" ela comentou, suavemente.

Ele concordou, sem tirar os olhos das figuras no centro da caixinha. "Meu pai deu a minha mãe quando fizeram 10 anos de casados."

Sem querer, os olhos de Seeley marejaram. Então, ele sentiu a mão da parceira tocar a sua e apertá-la com carinho. Fungando, sem encará-la, ele correspondeu ao aperto.

Com cuidado, Seeley fechou a caixinha e virou o fundo para ler o que estava inscrito ali. Seus olhos percorreram as palavras conhecidas... Amor, Joseph.

Inspirando, ele devolveu o objeto à cômoda e só então notou que uma das gavetas estava semi-aberta. Franzindo a testa, começou a fechá-la, porém, ao fazê-lo, deu-se conta de que havia um caderno do lado de dentro, um que não se lembrava de ter visto antes.

Curioso, Seeley abriu melhor a gaveta, revelando um encadernamento antigo, um pouco gasto, no interior. Ele pegou o livro, abrindo aleatoriamente, e seus olhos foram surpreendidos pela caligrafia delicada e conhecida... _Foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida. Joseph e eu passamos alguns minutos sentados, apenas observando os meninos brincarem na areia. A brisa do mar e a proximidade dos homens da minha vida foram o suficiente para fazer desta uma tarde perfeita e inesquecível._

Seeley sentiu um nó se formar na garganta. Seus dedos correram, sem que ele percebesse, sobre a folha bordada com a letra de sua mãe. E a lembrança daquela tarde que ela mencionava veio à sua mente. Ele tinha oito anos e o pai havia feito uma surpresa levando a família para a praia num sábado de folga.

"Parece um diário" a voz de Brennan o arrancou de suas memórias de infância.

Seeley meneou a cabeça. "Eu não sabia que ela escrevia um" ele disse, folheando o antigo caderno.

"É uma boa oportunidade para você se reconectar com ela" Brennan murmurou, acariciando de leve um dos ombros dele.

Seeley teve de sorrir, ainda que um sorriso triste. Nem sabia se teria coragem de ler aquele diário. Quantas coisas deviam estar escritas ali? Quantas experiências e sentimentos guardados sua mãe havia confessado naquelas folhas de papel? Ele não sabia se estava preparado para aquilo.

O que ele sabia era que seu coração estava pequeno diante da grandeza dos últimos acontecimentos. Não havia tido ainda tempo de processar tudo, e, em meio ao caos emocional, as memórias de uma vida e de uma família despedaçada agora vinham à tona... ele só não se sentia afundar por causa da presença dela... _Bones_. Ela lhe dava a certeza de que, fosse como fosse, estaria lá com ele, e isso era o que o mantinha firme.

Virando-se para ela, mergulhando no azul intenso daqueles olhos, Seeley teve certeza de que não importava o que viesse, ele sobreviveria porque ela era seu porto seguro.

"Tudo bem?" Brennan questionou após alguns segundos, como ele continuava a encará-la sem dizer nada.

"Não, mas vai ficar" ele apertou a mão dela na sua e, em seguida, guardou o diário da mãe de volta na gaveta da cômoda.

Sem dizer nada, ele a foi puxando para fora do quarto.

"Booth...?" ela perguntou, incerta.

Seeley parou no meio do corredor e a fitou. "Tem um lugar onde eu quero ir. Você me acompanha?"

Brennan olhou dentro dos olhos dele e respondeu, sem hesitar. "Sempre."

A resposta dela, simples e tão verdadeira, aqueceu o coração dolorido de Seeley. Inclinando-se, ele a beijou suavemente nos lábios e, em seguida, levou-a pela mão para fora da casa, desejando secretamente que _sempre_ fosse a palavra que os mantivesse unidos.

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Perder um ente querido nunca é algo fácil. Por esta razão não foi nada fácil para mim retomar esta história, que estava e ainda está numa fase de perdas e despedidas. De modo que a carga emocional era muito grande para mim, e preferi lidar com ela quando finalmente me senti pronta.**

**Este capítulo é em memória de alguém muito especial que se foi da minha vida, mas que permanecerá em meu coração e minhas lembranças. Por me incentivar, por acreditar na minha capacidade e por me dar forças para alçar meus voos… minha tia querida, eu te amo. Para sempre.**

**_In memoriam..._**


	53. Mais Do Que Palavras

**Título:** **Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora: **Lab Girl

**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, drama, romance

**Advertências: **Conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores.

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Capítulo: **53/?

**Status: **Em andamento

**Resumo: **Às vezes é preciso dois corações para se chegar ao âmago de uma questão.

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_

por Lab Girl

**Parte II:** **O Encontro dos Amantes**

* * *

**#53: Mais Do Que Palavras**

* * *

O aroma salgado e o ruído das ondas lambendo a areia dominavam os sentidos dele. Isto e a mulher macia e quente em seus braços.

Observando a praia deserta no fim de tarde, o vento frio roçando o rosto, a mente de Seeley Booth estava cheia de lembranças. Uma, em especial. De uma tarde em família, naquele mesmo lugar.

Ele não havia dito à Brennan para onde estavam indo quando a puxara pela mão para fora de sua antiga casa. Ela tampouco fizera perguntas. Em silêncio, ela o seguiu, sem hesitar. Durante todo o percurso de carro até ali, a parceira não questionou a direção. Ele achava que, no fundo, ela desconfiava.

Após ler aquele trecho no diário de sua mãe, Seeley foi movido a ir até ali. E, naquele momento preciso, sentado junto com Brennan numa pedra a alguns metros do mar, com a paisagem e as memórias inundando sua mente e seu coração, ele descobria por que sentira o impulso de estar naquele lugar. Seu peito, que estivera apertado por dias, até horas atrás, no instante parecia leve e aquecido.

Exalando um suspiro, ele apertou Brennan um pouco mais em seu abraço.

As mãos dela acariciaram suavemente os braços dele. "É um lugar muito bonito. Posso imaginar que lhe traga boas lembranças."

Seeley beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça. "Sim." E Deus sabia o quanto lhe fazia bem deixar que as boas lembranças sobrepusessem as tristes agora. "E estar aqui com você torna tudo melhor."

Brennan virou-se um pouco nos braços dele, o suficiente para encará-lo, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. A mão dela tocou o rosto de Seeley numa carícia bem vinda.

Os dois apenas se olharam em silêncio por alguns instantes, e ele fechou os olhos em seguida, simplesmente desfrutando o calor da mão dela em sua pele. Então, segurando de leve o pulso de Brennan, levou os dedos da parceiro até os lábios, beijando-os com carinho.

Por quanto tempo ele havia sonhado com um momento como aquele ao lado dela? Não exatamente nas atuais circunstâncias… mas, mesmo assim, ele tinha de agradecer aos céus por finalmente tê-la ao seu lado. Em seus braços. E em sua vida. Completamente. Sem reservas.

Abrindo os olhos ele foi agraciado pelo olhar de Brennan, que seguia a observá-lo.

Seeley beijou a palma da mão dela antes de começar a se levantar da pedra onde estavam sentados. "Está ficando frio. Vamos andando?"

Brennan meneou a cabeça e o acompanhou. Os dois foram caminhando lado a lado sobre a areia.

"O que você quer fazer agora?" ela cortou o breve silêncio com a pergunta.

Seeley olhou para ela, um sorriso se formando no canto dos lábios. "Continuar do seu lado."

Ela sorriu. Lindamente. Genuinamente. Feito uma menina. Fazendo seu coração vibrar com força e reafirmação. Ele a amava. Muito. Porém, resistiu ao impulso de dizer aquelas palavras no momento. Brennan já sabia disso. Ele só queria que ela se acostumasse com a ideia de amar e ser amada, o que levaria tempo. Ela havia passado os últimos anos tentando se convencer de que o amor nada mais era do que um conjunto de reações químicas, de que as ligações românticas nada mais eram do que uma maneira de dar vazão às necessidades físicas.

Porém, no fundo, Seeley a conhecia. Ele sabia que ela, como ele, ansiava por segurança e estabilidade. Por uma ligação profunda que sobrevivesse ao tempo e às adversidades.

Eles eram assim. E ele estava tentando provar isso a ela. Com calma, paciência e cuidado. Era assim que havia planejado agir desde a primeira e única noite de amor que passaram juntos. Seeley não queria pular direto para um relacionamento físico intenso, ele precisava trabalhar as questões de Brennan antes disso se queria mesmo que os dois dessem certo. E ele estava apostando todas as suas fichas nessa relação. Sua primeira jogada havia sido imprudente e precipitada, despejando uma declaração em cima dela sem que ela estivesse pronta - sem que nenhum dos dois estivesse.

Agora, passado o tempo, passadas as últimas experiências que os haviam unido ainda mais, Seeley estava melhor preparado para o desafio. E o abraçava por inteiro, da mesma maneira que a embarcava agora em seus braços, apertando gentilmente o corpo macio contra o seu, partilhando calor e coração. E ele esperava que ela sentisse isso. Ele não precisava verbalizar. E nem ela. Tudo de que precisavam estava ali. Entre os dois. Naquele abraço.

* * *

**~.~**

* * *

Temperance abrigou-se no abraço quente de Booth. Escondeu o rosto no peito firme dele, que vibrava com as batidas constantes do coração. A sensação era muito boa. Bem vinda. Especial.

Os dois ficaram ali, abraçados, a brisa fria roçando suas roupas e rostos expostos enquanto partilhavam um momento de fuga. De refúgio. Ela se sentia feliz por estar ali com ele.

E saber que Booth apreciava sua companhia, que ele somente queria estar com ela, sem exigir nada… era o bastante. Ela não se lembrava de ter se sentido assim antes. Tão segura, tão protegida. Tão _amada_.

Era isso. Tratava-se de permitir-se. De se deixar levar pelo que estava sentindo. Algo que ela nunca gostara de fazer. Até então. Porque a deixava vulnerável. Em perigo. Com Booth, no entanto, era diferente. Ela estava disposta a tentar. A testar essa hipótese e lidar com os resultados. Porque, no fundo, sentia que tinha mais a ganhar do que a perder.

As palavras de Suzanne, então, voltaram à atravessar sua mente… _Nem todos são iguais. Deixe o Booth lhe provar isto..._

Temperance sabia. Ele era o melhor homem que ela algum dia conhecera. Diferente de todos. Ele lhe provava isso dia a dia. Por exemplo, ela entendia agora que se ele ainda não a havia procurado intimamente de novo, depois daquela primeira noite no apartamento dele, era justamente porque queria demonstrar que a queria além do físico.

Não que ela se importasse em se deixar levar pelo desejo que Booth despertava em seu corpo, mas ela o admirava ainda mais por atitudes assim. Que lhe demonstravam a veracidade dos sentimentos dele. Não eram apenas palavras. E ela não precisava ouvi-las para saber que ele a amava.

Erguendo a cabeça do peito musculoso do parceiro, ela o encarou. E viu tanta coisa no rosto, nos olhos dele… coisas que fizeram seu corpo se sentir amolecido, seu coração batendo mais depressa.

"Eu te amo" a afirmação escapou dos lábios _dela_ antes que pudesse prever.

E Temperance, olhando dentro dos olhos escuros de Booth, percebeu que nunca teve tanta certeza do que dizia. Não eram apenas palavras.

Ele estava parado, no entanto, aparentemente assimilando o que acabava de ouvir. Ela tinha a impressão de que, talvez, Booth não a tivesse escutado realmente, ou que o tivesse surpreendido com a declaração.

Bem, a verdade era que ela própria estava surpresa. Poucas horas atrás, estava pensando em como não queria se precipitar e dizer uma coisa como aquela sem ter absoluta certeza.

Porém, o fato era que ela _tinha _certeza. Uma certeza calada, que tinha muito medo de admitir mas que, por alguma razão, justo naquele momento se fizera mais forte e criara voz própria. _Eu te amo… _Ela o amava, sim. Era verdade. E as verdades não se podia esconder por muito tempo.

Depois de minutos em silêncio, os dois se encarando, ainda abraçados e envoltos pelo vento que assanhava levemente os cabelos dela, Temperance pensou em repetir o que dissera, mas Booth finalmente reagiu.

"O dia de hoje é uma mistura estranha… de melancolia e felicidade" ele murmurou, erguendo uma das mãos para tocar o rosto dela. "Talvez o dia mais triste e o mais feliz da minha existência, se é que você consegue me entender."

Temperance sorriu de leve, meneando a cabeça. "Acho que sim."

"Ainda bem" Booth lambeu os lábios. "Por que eu não saberia como explicar o que estou sentindo agora em palavras."

"Então, não use palavras" o sorriso dela aumentou.

E ele correspondeu, sorrindo amplamente antes de fechar a distância entre seus rostos.

Um beijo suave resumiu o encontro de seus lábios, roçando um no outro inicialmente. Apenas uma carícia, uma reafirmação dos sentimentos que partilhavam.

Logo, porém, a ternura foi dando lugar a algo um pouco mais intenso e suas bocas abriram-se, tomando posse uma da outra. Clamando um contato maior e aquecendo seus corpos.

Temperance deixou as mãos correrem pelas costas firmes de Booth, deleitando-se no contato, mesmo por cima da jaqueta que ele usava.

Booth, por sua vez, ousou levar as mãos para baixo do casaco que ela vestia, os dedos longos incendiando a pele arrepiada por baixo do tecido de algodão da blusa. Temperance gemeu de leve no beijo. De imediato ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, o que permitiu um aprofundamento no contato de suas bocas.

Agarrando-se ao couro da jaqueta de Booth, ela sentiu o desejo por ele aumentar. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sabia que aquele não era o momento nem o lugar para dar vazão ao que ele estava despertando em seu corpo.

Relutantemente, ela foi se afastando, rompendo o beijo quente. Booth ofegou, as mãos ainda apertando sua cintura.

"Vamos embora daqui" ela disse com o fio de voz que conseguiu encontrar.

Booth meneou a cabeça com firmeza. "Vamos" ele respondeu, rouco.

Os dois sorriram e deram-se as mãos de novo, deixando a praia quase escura e o vento salgado para trás.

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Quero agradecer as palavras de força e conforto de vocês nos comentários do capítulo passado. Sintam-se abraçadas.**

**Vou continuar me esforçando para escrever coisas que nos levem a sonhar, a mundos cheios de magia e encantamento, trabalhando os sentimentos e elementos de uma forma lúdica e que nos faça sempre sorrir ao final da história. Como deve ser sempre, na vida ou no sonho. Porque tudo vale a pena se a alma não é pequena, já diria o eterno Fernando Pessoa.**


	54. Sensações e Sentimentos

**Título:** **Os Corações Da Questão**

**Autora: **Lab Girl

**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, drama, romance

**Advertências: **Conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores.

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Capítulo: **54/?

**Status: **Em andamento

**Resumo: **Às vezes é preciso dois corações para se chegar ao âmago de uma questão.

* * *

_**Os Corações da Questão**_

por Lab Girl

**Parte II:** **O Encontro dos Amantes**

* * *

**#54: Sensações e Sentimentos**

* * *

Ele a beijou de novo... e de novo... com carinho, sem pressa. Deitados em sua cama de adolescência, ele se sentia novamente um garoto, descobrindo as aventuras da vida sexual. Era engraçado e ao mesmo tempo avassalador. E tão bom. E tão certo.

Sentiu as mãos dela, sempre tão habilidosas, percorrerem a extensão de suas costas, parando poucos centímetros acima do cós de sua calça jeans.

Seeley rompeu o beijo, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Brennan aproveitou o momento para suspirar e encará-lo.

"Booth" ela começou, ofegante.

"Adoro quando diz meu nome assim" ele sorriu, inclinando-se para mordiscar a orelha dela.

"Não, Booth" ela o empurrou gentilmente com a mão no peito dele.

Seeley a encarou, confuso. "O que foi? Eu fiz algo errado? Machuquei você? Ou estou indo rápido demais?"

Ela meneou a cabeça negativamente antes de responder. "Não. Não é isso."

"Então..." ele apoiou melhor o peso nos cotovelos, de modo a encará-la sem pesar sobre ela.

"É que... bem... hoje foi o enterro do seu pai. E você teve um dia cheio de emoções voltando a esta casa, descobrindo o diário da sua mãe. Eu não sei se é certo nós dois engajarmos no ato sexual agora, aqui."

Seeley teve que conter a vontade de rir. "Você se preocupando com esse tipo de coisa, Bones?" ele brincou, só para provocá-la.

Brennan continuou séria. "Eu não falo por mim. Mas por você. Sei que preza certos códigos comportamentais que, embora não entenda, eu quero que saiba que respeito."

Essas, aliadas à declaração de amor que ela lhe fizera na praia, horas atrás, eram simplesmente as melhores palavras que ele poderia ter escutado. Seu coração encheu-se de uma emoção quente e bem vinda.

"Obrigado" ele sussurrou, olhando dentro do mar azul dos olhos dela, que brilhavam encarando os seus. "Obrigado por se importar. Por me amar."

Inclinando-se sobre ela, ele a beijou novamente. Com suavidade, roçou os lábios contra os dela, numa carícia terna e carregada de sentimentos.

Ele a sentiu corresponder com a mesma gentileza. Quando Seeley se afastou, ainda de olhos fechados, encostou à testa a dela. "Não se preocupe. Não estamos fazendo nada errado. Apenas vivendo o que sentimos bem agora."

Brennan suspirou. "Eu só não quero que você se sinta compelido a saciar a minha libido exacerbada apenas porque eu disse que te amo."

Ele não pôde evitar uma breve risada. "Você não existe!"

"Existo, sim" ela afirmou, categórica.

Seeley abriu os olhos, ainda sorrindo. "E que bom que existe!"

Brennan sorriu também, acabando por entender o que ele queria dizer.

Ela, então, levou uma das mãos ao rosto de Seeley, acariciando levemente. O gesto, no entanto, produziu um efeito intenso sobre ele, despertando de novo o desejo recém aceso.

"Você quer fazer amor comigo de novo?" ele perguntou a ela, sem rodeios.

As pupilas de Brennan lhe deram a resposta antes que ela pronunciasse as palavras. "Quero muito."

Seeley pegou a mão dela, tirando-a delicadamente de seu rosto, e levou-a até seu peito, permitindo que a parceira sentisse seus batimentos acelerados. "Ótimo. Porque não existe nada que eu queria mais neste exato momento."

Ele se inclinou sobre o rosto dela. E a beijou. Com entrega. Com paixão. Fazia tanto tempo que não a sentia assim... tão perto. O cheiro dela, a suavidade da pele, o gosto... tudo era um estímulo para seus sentidos.

Descendo os lábios até o pescoço de Brennan, ele a ouviu gemer deliciosamente. Sentindo-se incentivado a prosseguir, ele mordiscou a pele e, em resposta, os quadris dela moveram-se sinuosamente abaixo dos seus.

Seeley grunhiu, o som abafado pelo pescoço delicado. Suas mãos ocuparam-se do tecido da blusa que ela vestia, puxando-o para cima, seus dedos roçando a pele suave que ia desnudando no caminho.

Ele interrompeu a atenção que dedicava ao pescoço dela a fim de se livrar da peça de roupa. Brennan ergueu os braços, ajudando-o no intento. Em poucos segundos, a blusa voava e aterrisava no chão do quarto, ao lado da cama.

Os olhos de Booth foram atraídos para o par de seios perfeitos recobertos pelo sutiã cor de vinho, o tecido rendado escuro em contato com a pele alva exercendo um contraste fascinante.

"Você gosta?" ela perguntou com voz aveludada.

Seeley ergueu os olhos para o rosto de Brennan. Não sabia se ela estava se referindo ao sutiã ou ao seu conteúdo, mas ele sem dúvida aprovava os dois. "Muito. Quer que eu mostre?"

O sorriso no rosto dela foi sua resposta. Ele levou os dedos indicadores às alças do sutiã, deslizando ambas ao mesmo tempo pelos ombros de Brennan. Ela acompanhou seus movimentos com olhos atentos, ele podia senti-la a observá-lo.

Por fim, Seeley inclinou a cabeça, beijando os montes alvos, ainda escondidos pela renda da taça do sutiã, numa provocação lenta e deliciosa.

O corpo de Brennan tornou a insinuar-se abaixo do seu, provocando sua anatomia já em alerta. Seeley mordiscou um dos seios macios, gemendo baixo.

A paciência durou pouco e logo ele estava puxando o sutiã com força para baixo, expondo os montes alvos e macios, sua boca envolvendo um deles de prontidão. Com a língua, ele contornou e sugou a ponta delicada, já arrepiada, esperando por ele.

O corpo de Brennan deu um pequeno salto na cama e ela liberou uma espécie de soluço, que Seeley interpretou como a reação esperada após tantos dias sem nenhum ato de maior intimidade física entre os dois.

A abstinência certamente havia adicionado um componente especial. Intensidade. A cada simples toque.

"Ah, Booth... como eu senti falta disso!" ela murmurou com voz chorosa, a cabeça reclinando mais contra o travesseiro, as mãos se enterrando no cabelo e nas costas dele.

Seeley aproveitou o momento, deleitando-se com os gemidos e soluços dela a cada movimento de sua língua, de seus lábios ávidos, saboreando os seios fartos e hiper sensíveis.

Depois de alguns minutos nessa brincadeira, Brennan começou a ficar mais afoita, puxando a camiseta para cima do corpo dele ao mesmo tempo em que a outra mão tentava puxar o jeans para baixo.

"Calminha" ele riu, afastando-se do corpo dela para livrar-se de toda a roupa e dos sapatos.

Aproveitando o ensejo, Seeley a despiu do restante das peças que ela ainda usava, a calça, a calcinha e as sapatilhas.

Atirando tudo para a pilha de roupas no chão, ele voltou a deitar-se sobre ela. E o contato de pele nua contra pele nua outra vez foi avassalador...

* * *

**~.~**

* * *

Temperance não conseguia tirar os olhos do corpo firme e meticulosamente desenhado enquanto ele se despia à sua frente. Deitada na cama, a respiração ofegante, ela só queria senti-lo sobre si - dentro de si - outra vez.

Quando Booth tornou a deitar-se em cima dela - já livre de qualquer barreira de tecido - Temperance gemeu… longa e profundamente, como nunca antes, um som desconhecido a seus próprios ouvidos. Seus olhos cerraram-se involuntariamente e ela foi tomada por uma sensação indescritível. Poderosa.

E, dentro de meros segundos, ela percebeu que chorava. Lágrimas caíam por seu rosto.

Ela sentiu a mão forte de Booth em sua bochecha. "Bones? Ah, meu Deus! Bones..."

Ela abriu os olhos, sorrindo e querendo certificá-lo de que estava tudo bem. "Foi só... eu não sei" ela sussurrou, ainda confusa, tomada pela onda de emoção. "Foi uma coisa que nunca senti antes. Com uma força que nunca experimentei."

"E isso é bom ou ruim?" ele roçou os dedos delicadamente pelo rosto dela, secando as duas lágrimas que rolavam.

"É bom. Muito bom" ela sussurrou, olhando para ele e sentindo o coração bater com força dentro do peito.

Ele suspirou, visivelmente aliviado. "Por um instante você me preocupou."

"Não se preocupe, só faça amor comigo" ela pediu, surpreedendo-se com a escolha de palavras e como saíram tão naturalmente de seus lábios.

Mas não havia outras que traduzissem melhor o que ela queria que Booth fizesse com ela. _Amor_. Puro. Sublime. Simplesmente amor, não o mero ato físico, porque ela sabia que não era apenas isso... Booth lhe tocava muito mais do que o corpo, e se ela acreditasse em alma, diria que ele tocava a sua também.

Os olhos escuros dele brilharam ante seu pedido. E Booth a beijou com calor, desejo e carinho, uma mistura inebriante, a qual Temperance poderia se acostumar facilmente.

Entre beijos e carícias íntimas, mãos e línguas percorrendo pele, provando e provocando, ela sentiu o abdômen se apertar, ansiosa demais por recebê-lo mais intimamente.

"Booth, por favor... eu quero muito sentir você dentro de mim. Agora."

O pedido dela pareceu mexer com ele, pois Booth ofegou e olhou dentro dos olhos dela. Mas, em seguida, franziu a testa, praguejando. "Droga!"

"O quê? O que foi? Você não quer mais...?" ela sentiu-se insegura.

"Não, nada disso" ele tratou logo de esclarecer. "É que… eu não vim preparado. Não achei que fôssemos... bem" ele suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. "Não tenho preservativo aqui. Vou ter que correr até uma farmácia próxima e..."

Um sorriso fez cócegas nos lábios dela.

"O quê?" foi a vez de Booth perguntar, desconfiado.

"Na minha bolsa" ela passou a língua pelo lábio inferior, repentinamente seco.

"Oh, você não..." ele parecia não acreditar.

"Bem..." ela ficou repentinamente tímida. "Depois da primeira vez que fizemos amor, eu decidi que devia estar sempre preparada. Caso acontecesse de novo. Mesmo você me dizendo que queria levar as coisas com calma, bem, preferi ser prevenida."

"Graças aos céus pelo seu instinto de prevenção!" Booth sorriu, beijando-a nos lábios. "Você é uma menina malvada, Temperance" ele a provocou.

Depois de mais um beijo, ele pulou da cama e correu até a cadeira perto da porta onde ela havia deixado a bolsa.

"Posso?" ele ainda perguntou antes de abrir a bolsa, como se precisasse.

"Por favor!" Temperance exclamou, ansiosa demais para perder tempo com cerimônias.

Booth remexeu o interior da bolsa, encontrando tudo menos o que procurava. Por fim, ela já estava começando a se levantar da cama para pegar ela mesma, quando ele ergueu a mão vitoriosa no ar com um pacote de preservativo.

"Achei!"

Temperance sorriu, aliviada. Booth retornou à cama, sentando-se na beirada do colchão enquanto abria a embalagem com cuidado. Uma vez aberta, ele suspirou, concentrando-se em colocar a proteção.

Ela notou que ele estava ansioso, então, sentou-se e estendeu uma das mãos, tomando o preservativo dele.

Booth não disse nada, apenas a observou ajoelhar-se sobre o colchão. Percebendo sua intenção, ele sentou-se melhor, mais para dentro da cama, o que permitiu que ela tivesse perfeito acesso ao membro rígido que a esperava, e com o máximo de gentileza que conseguiu reunir, ela deslizou o látex sobre ele, cobrindo-o por completo.

Booth gemeu baixinho durante todo o processo, e, quando ela finalmente terminou, ele a surpreendeu puxando-a para o colo e devorando-lhe a boca num beijo faminto.

Temperance entregou-se ao desejo, sentindo a pulsação em seu interior, ansiando cada vez mais por senti-lo. Suas mãos apertaram as costas, os ombros, os braços dele, as unhas arranhando a pele pelo caminho.

"Booth" ela sussurrou junto à orelha dele.

E não precisou dizer mais. Ele a deitou novamente, deitando-se sobre ela. Seus corpos, quentes e ansiosos, souberam de imediato o que - e como fazer. Temperance segurou as nádegas firmes de Booth, instigando-o a penetrá-la o quanto antes. Ele, por sua vez, cedeu prontamente ao apelo, deslizando para dentro dela.

Em segundos o mundo se resumiu no ponto de junção entre seus corpos, nos movimentos fluidos e ritmados que se estabeleceram numa escalada de prazer intenso. Mais do que isso, Temperance sentiu emoção, delírio. Coisas que nunca havia sentido antes no ato sexual. E isso a assustava ao mesmo tempo em que exercia um fascínio sobre ela.

Seus murmúrios se misturavam no ar, suas respirações e gemidos. As mãos de Temperance deslizavam, apalpavam e saboreavam cada músculo que conseguiam alcançar, e os dedos traçavam os ossos que se escondiam abaixo da pele quente de Booth. Ela conhecia tão bem o jeito e as manias dele, queria conhecer também cada nuance do corpo do parceiro.

A exploração durou um bom e delicioso tempo. Ele mordendo e sugando a pele dela, apertando seus quadris com as mãos. Ela, tocando-o e deixando-se levar pelos toques dele que a arrastavam rumo ao êxtase.

Não tardou para que ela perdesse a consciência do entorno, fechando os olhos e sentindo o ápice do prazer tomar todo seu corpo, dos pés à cabeça. Temperance gritou...

"Booth!"

Ela ofegou. E tremeu abaixo dele. Suas paredes internas contraíram-se, envolvendo-o em seu calor de forma apertada e vibrante.

Temperance não soube discernir mais nada até o momento em que seu auto-controle começou a retornar, a respiração regularizando. Foi quando sentiu que Booth finalmente estava se deixando levar, o tremor característico tomando o corpo dele.

Ele havia esperado que ela econtrasse a próprria satisfação para, só então, permitir-se o mesmo. Ela o envolveu com os braços e as pernas, tomando o prazer dele como seu. Grata. E feliz.

Nunca antes o ato havia sido tão pouco egoísta, tão significativo. _Isto_, ela pensou, sorrindo, certamente é o que as pessoas chamam de amor.

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Muito obrigada pelo carinho de vocês que continuam aqui, lendo e comentando, acompanhando esta fanfic. Sinto-me uma escritora privilegiada e muito feliz por receber cada review. **

**Espero continuar ajudando vocês a sonhar, assim como eu, com os capítulos que virão.**

**Beijos da Lab =***


	55. Velhos Sentimentos, Novas Descobertas

**Título: Os Corações da Questão**

**Autora:** Lab Girl

**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 5a temporada, drama, romance

**Advertências:** Conteúdo adulto, com linguagem e situações muitas vezes inapropriadas para menores.

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Capítulo:** 55/?

**Status:** Em andamento

**Resumo:** Às vezes é preciso dois corações para se chegar ao âmago de uma questão.

* * *

_**Os Corações Da Questão**_

por Lab Girl

**Parte II: O Encontro dos Amantes**

* * *

**#55: Velhos Sentimentos, Novas Descobertas**

* * *

Depois de fazerem amor e adormecerem juntos, não demorou muito para que Seeley despertasse. Sem conseguir mais dormir na cama estreita, e também preocupado em incomodar o sono plácido de Brennan, no meio da madrugada, ele a deixou no seu antigo quarto e foi se deitar no velho quarto de Jared.

Às seis da manhã, porém, não conseguiu mais dormir e começou a andar pela casa. Acabou sendo atraído pelo antigo quarto dos pais, e, quando deu por si, já estava abrindo a gaveta da cômoda e retirando o diário da mãe.

Carregando o diário consigo para a varanda que ficava na entrada da casa, Seeley acomodou-se numa das cadeiras, mergulhando nas palavras que revelavam tantas coisas por ele ainda desconhecidas e as horas seguintes passaram sem que ele percebesse.

_Joseph me trouxe flores hoje. Fazia tanto tempo que ele não tinha um gesto assim. Sei que ele me ama e aos meninos, mas as demonstrações têm escasseado nos últimos anos. Creio que os horrores que ele viu e viveu na guerra deixaram marcas profundas com as quais ele ainda não sabe lidar. O álcool tem sido um escape para ele. A princípio eu não me preocupava muito, mas agora ele tem bebido mais noites na semana do que antes. Começo a me perguntar se não devo me preocupar agora._

_Hoje em especial, ele esteve calmo e até jogou um pouco com os meninos na sala antes do jantar. As flores que ele me deu agora estão num pequeno vaso em cima da minha penteadeira. Enquanto escrevo sinto o perfume adocicado delas. Joe… meu bom e velho Joe._

_Seeley e Jared estão crescendo rápido demais. Às vezes entro no quarto deles no meio da noite e estão tão grandes, quase não cabem nas camas! Especialmente o Seeley._

_Como amo os três homens da minha vida!_

Suspirando, Seeley teva uma sensação repentina de alívio. Algo bem diferente do que esperava sentir antes de começar a ler aquele diário. Mas, ali estava, reencontrando seu passado, talvez até mesmo começando a reconciliar-se com ele.

De repente, ele sentiu um cheiro bom de café no ar. Surpreendendo-o, Brennan entrou pela varanda trazendo duas xícaras, uma em cada mão.

"Bom dia" ela sorriu. "Fiz café para nós."

"Estou vendo" ele meneou a cabeça. "Mas, como…? Aqui não tinha nada, nenhum mantimento…"

"Eu fui até o mercado e comprei algumas coisas para comermos. E achei estas xícaras no armário da cozinha, só precisei limpá-las."

"Você é incrível" ele sorriu, aceitando a xícara que ela lhe oferecia. "Achei que ainda estivesse dormindo."

"Eu me levantei cedo. Como vi que estava aqui fora…" ela apontou para o diário no colo dele, "...fui procurar alimento."

Ele sorriu outra vez. Ela havia lhe dado espaço para ficar sozinho com as lembranças. Isso não tinha preço, a forma como Brennan, mesmo se achando tão inepta com sentimentos e relacionamentos, conseguia ser tão sensível às vezes.

"Eu estava esperando você acordar para chamá-la para irmos a algum lugar tomar o café da manhã. Mas você me surpreendeu aqui!" ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, erguendo a xícara até os lábios.

"Aproveite. Eu faço um ótimo café" ela tomou um gole da própria bebida.

Seeley teve que rir da típica falta de modéstia da parceira. Mas ela estava certa, o café estava mesmo ótimo.

"Delicioso" ele lambeu os lábios. "Mas está faltando uma coisa."

"O quê?" ela olhou para ele, preocupada.

"Meu beijo de bom dia" ele respondeu, puxando-a pela cintura.

Brennan sorriu, abaixando-se para beijá-lo. Seeley fechou o diário, descansando-o ao lado da perna e colocando a mulher deliciosamente quente em seu colo.

"Bem melhor agora" ele sorriu.

Os dois terminaram de beber o café e ela depositou as xícaras sobre a mesinha de madeira ao lado da cadeira onde estavam.

"Como foi a leitura?" Brennan sinalizou o diário, fechado ao lado da perna esquerda dele.

Seeley levou os olhos para o caderno da mãe e suspirou. "Não terminei ainda, mas… me surpreendi com o que li até agora."

"Positivamente?"

Ele ergueu o olhar para a parceira. "Eu fazia uma outra ideia da história da nossa família. Não me lembrava mais de muita coisa… só das partes ruins que me marcaram muito."

Após essa confissão, ele deixou o olhar se perder no horizonte, as mãos envolvendo carinhosamente a cintura de Brennan.

"Então o que a sua mãe escreveu lhe fez recordar as partes boas" ela falou, a mão pousando sobre os ombros dele, os dedos lhe acariciando o pescoço, lançando pequenos arrepios gostosos na pele masculina.

Seeley voltou a olhar para ela. "Parece que o meu pai nunca foi o mesmo depois da guerra. Nós tivemos uma vida feliz durante os primeiros anos. Minha mãe conta nesse diário que eles eram muito apaixonados. Quando ela ficou doente…" o olhar dele se perdeu no caderno encostado à perna.

"Quando ela ficou doente…?" a mão de Brennan apertou gentilmente seu ombro.

"Eu me lembro que nessa época meu pai foi se apagando. Depois que ela morreu, então, ele mudou completamente. Começou a beber mais do que o normal, foi se afastando de mim e Jared em vez de se aproximar…" Seeley foi despejando as lembranças que lhe vinham à mente, "Ele ficou sem paciência, violento. Essas são as lembranças que eu guardei. Infelizmente, os nossos bons momentos acabaram ficando esquecidos no meio disso."

"Acho que é natural gravarmos na memória as coisas ruins, até como forma de proteção, para tentarmos evitar situações semelhantes no futuro" ela ponderou.

"Dando uma de Sweets, é?" Seeley brincou, conseguindo sorrir de novo.

Ela correspondeu ao sorriso e deslizou a mão por seu rosto. "É bom que tenha encontrado o diário da sua mãe para ter acesso às lembranças boas da sua vida familiar. Gostaria de ter algo assim da minha mãe."

Ele captou a leve nota de melancolia na voz e nos olhos dela. Envolvendo-a com carinho nos braços, beijou os cabelos macios. "Tenho certeza de que você só tem boas lembranças dela."

"Sim, eu tenho" Brennan assentiu com a cabeça, os olhos azuis marejando ligeiramente.

Seeley levou a mão ao rosto dela, num carinho suave. "Ei, o que é isso?"

Ela fungou, piscando e disfarçando o momento de emoção. "Você quer sair para comer alguma coisa? Só o café não vai nos sustentar por muito tempo."

"Pode ser… que horas são?"

"Já passa das nove."

"Uau! Tudo isso?" ele se surpreendeu.

"Você ficou concentrado no diário da sua mãe, perdeu a noção o tempo."

"Certamente" ele concordou, suspirando.

Brennan se levantou do colo dele, que pegou o diário e se levantou também. Porém, ela não fez menção de se mover, deixando-o confuso.

"Achei que fôssemos sair" ele falou, franzindo a testa.

"Booth…" ela começou, o olhar e a voz tomando nota de seriedade. "Existe uma coisa que você precisa saber sobre o seu pai."

O coração de Seeley pulou uma batida. O que ela podia saber sobre seu pai que ele não soubesse?

"Bones…"

Ela levantou uma das mãos, fazendo-o silenciar. Olhando dentro dos olhos dele, ela tornou a falar. "É algo que Hank não lhe disse."

"Pops? E ele contou pra você?" Seeley começou a ficar cada vez mais confuso.

"Não fique ressentido com seu avô. Isso também foi muito difícil para ele. Por isso ele me pediu que contasse a você quando chegasse o momento certo."

"E esse momento é agora?"

"Acho que sim" ela falou, o vento soprando alguns fios de cabelo no rosto dela.

"Do que se trata?" ele perguntou, ansioso e ao mesmo tempo receoso em saber o que ela tinha para revelar.

"Seu pai não abandonou você e Jared."

Seeley estreitou os olhos, o ceticismo tomando conta dele. "Como não? Eu me lembro muito bem da noite em que ele desapareceu, simplesmente sumiu de casa sem nem dizer adeus!"

Não era intencional, mas as palavras acabaram saindo em tom alto e ferido, seus olhos começando a arder.

Brennan, porém, permaneceu calma. Ela afastou do rosto uma mecha de cabelo assanhada pelo vento e tornou a falar. "Na verdade Hank o mandou embora naquela noite."

A informação paralisou Seeley. "O- o quê?"

"Seu avô confrontou seu pai e o mandou embora, mandou que ele ficasse longe de você e do Jared."

O olhar de Seeley perdeu-se no horizonte. Ele ainda sentia o ardor das lágrimas contidas, mas tentou evitá-las a todo custo. Inspirando, procurou articular as próximas palavras no intento de que não saíssem trêmulas, porém, foi em vão. "Eu me lembro daquela noite. Da surra… do meu avô aparecendo na porta… da mão erguida no ar do Joseph…"

Era como voltar no tempo. E sentir tudo de novo. A dor. Física e emocional. O medo. A revolta.

Seus dentes rangeram, ele tentou se recuperar lembrando-se de que não era mais o garoto de então. Mas a dor era exatamente a mesma.

* * *

**~.~**

* * *

Temperance observou os pequenos sinais de Booth. A mandíbula tensionada, os olhos estreitados, o vinco entre as sobrancelhas. Ele estava sofrendo. E ela não sabia o que fazer para amenizar essa dor.

Dando alguns passos, encurtando a pouca distância entre eles, ela tocou o braço do parceiro. "Hank se sente culpado por ter afastado seu pai de vocês. Talvez por isso nunca lhe contou."

"Mas contou a você" Booth disparou, os olhos encontrando os dela - olhos cheios de lágrimas e de dor.

Sua mão, pousada sobre o braço dele, apertou gentilmente. "Creio ter sido mais fácil para ele dizer a alguém que não estava diretamente envolvido nessa situação."

A cabeça de Booth se moveu ligeiramente de um lado para o outro e a voz saiu apertada. "Ele tinha que ter me contado isso."

"Ele me pediu que o fizesse." Temperance sentiu-se na obrigação de explicar as razões do avô ao parceiro. "Certamente Hank não sabia como lidar com isso. Acredito que é tão difícil para ele quanto é para você. Ou mais. Afinal, Joseph era o filho dele."

Ela percebeu sem esforço que suas palavras surtiram efeito sobre Booth. Ele não conseguiu retrucar. Apenas olhou para ela em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de recuar e tornar a sentar-se na cadeira da varanda.

O vento continuava soprando suave, acariciando o rosto e os cabelos de Temperance. Ela, porém, somente conseguia registrar a figura do homem a sua frente, sentado com o olhar perdido, no rosto um semblante dolorido. Então ela pensou que talvez não tivesse escolhido o momento certo para fazer aquela revelação. Que não havia captado corretamente os sentimentos de Booth e que ele não estava pronto ainda para receber a notícia.

Enquanto ela pensava no que dizer, em como desculpar-se, ele a surpreendeu erguendo os olhos e fazendo sinal com a mão para que se aproximasse dele. Temperance aquiesceu e ao chegar perto, sentiu as mãos de Booth envolverem sua cintura. Ele apoiou a cabeça contra seu abdômen, pegando-a totalmente de surpresa com o que proferiu em seguida.

"Obrigado."

Temperance sentiu uma breve onda de emoção, um calorzinho no peito. Suas mãos pousaram sobre a cabeça do parceiro, acariciando o cabelo escuro.

"Por que está me agradecendo?" ela perguntou, a voz calma.

Sentiu as mãos de Booth apertarem de leve sua cintura. "Por me contar a verdade."

Repentinamente, ela sentiu uma pontada de culpa. "Booth… o que você não sabe é que Hank me disse isso há um tempo atrás. Não foi agora."

Ele afastou a cabeça do abdômen de Temperance e retirou as mãos de sua cintura, fazendo a ponta de culpa aumentar. Ela começou a pensar no que poderia dizer para desculpar-se, mas ele olhou para ela e foi mais rápido em falar.

"Eu imaginei" Booth murmurou, surpreendendo-a mais uma vez. "Pops gostou muito de você, desde o primeiro momento. Eu vi como vocês dois se entenderam bem. Imaginei algo assim."

"E não fica chateado?"

Ele suspirou, desviando o olhar. "Eu não gosto de saber que meu avô me escondeu um fato tão importante por tantos anos, Bones. Mas você não tem culpa. E, para ser honesto, acho que nem ele tem" tornando a olhar para ela, ele completou, "Meu pai se foi porque não conseguiu lidar com o fardo. Acho que no fim das contas Pops acabou lhe fazendo um favor."

"Eu não acho que seu pai tenha sido favorecido por isso, mas tenho que concordar que ele ter se afastado de vocês foi o melhor. Dominado pelo vício como estava, sem um tratamento adequado, ele poderia ter machucado seriamente você ou Jared, até ele próprio."

Booth tornou a olhar para ela, meneando a cabeça. "Tem razão. Eu não vou julgar meu avô pela atitude que tomou."

"Fico feliz que você o entenda."

"Não é fácil" ele admitiu com um suspiro pesado. "Mas eu não posso culpar o homem que me salvou, que me deu uma nova vida e me fez o que sou hoje."

Temperance sabia o quanto Hank significava para Booth. E ficava feliz por saber que o que acabava de contar a ele não influía sobre a forma como via e entendia o avô.

"Me perdoe se não lhe contei antes ou se acabei por contar num momento em que não estava preparado para ouvir."

Booth balançou a cabeça com convicção, as mãos voltando à sua cintura e puxando-a para mais perto outra vez. "Você escolheu o momento certo, Bones. E agradeço também por isso."

Ela não compreendia como podia ter acertado o momento, normalmente não tinha muito senso para discernir esse tipo de coisa, mas, em se tratando de Booth, fazia um esforço e esperava melhorar com o tempo.

"Eu faria qualquer coisa por você" ela reafirmou o que já dissera a ele em outra ocasião.

Um pequeno sorriso despontou no canto da boca de Booth. "Menos raspar a cabeça."

Ela sorriu, feliz por ele se lembrar exatamente do momento e do que fora dito na ocasião. "Exatamente."

Puxando-a para baixo, Booth a fez sentar-se no colo dele outra vez. E o momento de confiança e gratidão foi selado com um beijo… suave e carinhoso, seus lábios unindo-se em perfeito e reconfortante calor.

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Como estou atrasada com esta fanfic! Peço mil desculpas. E muito obrigada pelas cobranças e pelas mensagens de carinho :)**

**Beijos da Lab**


End file.
